A Renegade Fairy Tail Season 1
by Vamphunterdlover
Summary: Two former members of the Renegade Guild join Fairy Tail and join Natsu and the others on their crazy adventures, as they both do battle with their own past demons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are completely original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphunterdlover: So…**

**DuncanWarlord: This is a thing we are doing…**

**Vamphunterdlover: One that took us two years to write out, and that was because LIFE kept butting in. And we did this all because we thought it would be fun and entertaining to have some of the people from the Renegade Media Group channel be a part of this universe...in a manner of speaking...**

**DuncanWarlord: Even though most of them will not show up until the magic games happen**

**Vamphuntderlover: You also forget that we planned a few cameos with some of those from the Renegade Discord channel…**

**DuncanWarlord: Good friends of ours**

**Vamphunterdlover: Hopefully there will be some people out there that will enjoy the work of art that I did 80% of writing and you did 20% of writing.**

**DuncanWarlord: I'm here to make sure the characters are written correctly **

**Vamphuntdlover: Enjoy the Fanfic!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1 Chapter 1**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the door to what was known as the headquarters of the infamous guild '_Fairy Tail_'. His friend and guild team member, Happy flew in after him repeating the same greeting. The two were greeted back by the other guild members who were occupying the first-floor tavern area of the place. Natsu ignored them as he walked with the expression of anger on his face towards one of the tables that was currently occupied by a strange man that had huge rabbit front teeth sticking out of his mouth. The man saw Natsu and gave him a smirk.

"Heard you caused some trouble Natsu!" he said with a laugh. "You nearly destroyed all of Harge-!" the guy continued but was suddenly cut off by Natsu who suddenly air kicked him in the face. The poor schmuck was now crushed under the rubble of the wooden table.

"Krov, you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he glared at rubble holding his fist in the air. "That info about the Salamander you told me was all bullshit, wasn't it?" he shouted his face turning almost into an angry animal.

Krov pushed some of the pieces of the wooden table off of him and glared at the pink haired punk. "How the Hell would I know?" Krov shouted. "I only told you some of the rumors I heard that was going around! Not my fault that they were all lies!" he shouted as he got up from the rubble. "So don't go kicking me just because you didn't find what you were looking for you asshole!"

"What did you just call me?!" Natsu shouted back getting more pissed at his fellow guild member. "You wanna fight?!" he added before he did one of his typical roars and started fighting Krov, which only resulted in getting some of the other guild members caught in the crossfire and suddenly starting a huge brawl.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

A young blonde haired girl walked into the guild hall and was in awe of the place. "Wow!" she said softly to herself. "I can't believe I am actually standing in the real Fairy Tail guild Hall!" she added before she looked around just now noticing the huge brawl. '_Have they been going like this all day?_' she thought as she then noticed a young man with emo cut spiky black hair was practically naked except his underwear. '_Oh my God, that is Gray Fullbuster! The ice wizard of Fairy Tail!_' she thought in her head as she freaked out about Gray being nearly naked.

"Gray…" said a female voice from the bar area. "Your clothes are off again..." she said before taking a sip of her drink. Gray twitched at her words which resulted a knowing smirk on her pretty face. "This is why I say all the men here have no class," she softly muttered to herself, not caring if anyone heard her.

Lucy softly gasped as she recognized the woman at the bar. '_That is Cana Alberona! Isn't she rumored to be the biggest drinker in all of the Fairy Tail guild!?_' she thought in her mind before Cana confirmed the rumor to Lucy, drinking out of what had appeared to be a heavy keg. "Isn't that like TWENTY GALLONS?" she said in a surprised and somewhat shocked tone of voice. "How is her liver able to take all of that booze?" Lucy asked herself before she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around fast to see a tan-skinned man with white spiky hair with a little scar below his right eye. '_OH MY GOD! He's Elfman! He will solve any kind of job with his fists!'_ Lucy thought nearly frozen in awe as she saw him. "And he is Mirajane's little brother!" she softly whispered.

"All of this whining and crying before noon? What a bunch of wimps!" he said in disgust as he saw the brawl before him. "Ha! If you are calling yourself men then you fight with your bare hands!" he said as he looked at Gray and Natsu, who were currently arguing with one another.

"SHUT UP!" they both said as they both gave Elfman a combo punch to the face, making him fly across the room.

"Oh! We have a newcomer!" a soft angelic voice spoke from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the one member of Fairy Tail that was one of the most popular. "Mirajane!" Lucy said trying her best to contain her inner fangirl. "In the flesh!" she added as a little bit of her inner fangirl came out.

Mirajane smiled sweetly at Lucy as she was carrying a tray of drinks. "Welcome to Fairy Tail," she said to Lucy as she sat the tray of drink down on the bar. "It's nice to see a fresh face around here."

Lucy nearly squealed with joy at Mirajane's words but then remembered about the brawl that was occurring right beside them. "Uh….Shouldn't we try to stop them from fighting?" she asked.

Mirajane looked to where the brawl was, smiling her angelic smile before she answered. "Oh don't worry about them. They are always like this, just wait a few minutes and they will run out of steam soon," she replied looking back at Lucy.

The brawl continued for what seemed like twenty minutes when suddenly, one by one, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and a few others started to conjure up their magic powers. Lucy started to panic about what damage they could do to the guild hall. But as soon as she started to suggest to Happy and Mirajane that they should try to stop them, a giant black jester looking foot appeared out of nowhere and stomped hard on the floor.

The foot was attached to a large black giant with glowing white eyes. "SILENCE, ALL OF YOU! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" the giant shouted his booming voice echoing in the guild's walls nearly shaking the entire building. Everyone went DEAD SILENT and stopped fighting after the giant spoke. Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight of the sudden appearance of the giant.

"Oh, you were here all along, Master?" Mirajane asked suddenly surprised. "Have you just returned from your journey?" she asked him. "We all thought you wouldn't be back till later this evening," she said to the giant as it turned to look at her.

The giant nodded his head in reply. "I returned earlier than expected," the giant said to Mirajane. "You will see why soon enough, but first…" he said before he looked at Lucy. "A new recruit are you, young lady?" he asked Lucy. Lucy quickly nodded her head in reply, trembling in fear before the giant. The giant laughed with amusement. "Ha! It would seem today is the day for new faces," he said before suddenly the giant started to shrink into a dwarf-sized man. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild, young lady!" he said to Lucy, who was surprised by his actual size. "I am Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

Lucy was amazed that this little old man was the Guild Master of the famous Fairy Tail. "Pleased to meet you, sir," she said replied.

Makarov smiled at her before suddenly frog-sprinting into the air landing on the railing that was on the second floor of the building. "Now then," he said as he landed on the stair railing. Makarov cleared his throat before he spoke to the guild members below. "You scoundrels have gone and done it again!" he shouted at them as he pulled out a small handful of papers waving it in front of him. "Look at all of this damn paperwork that the council sent me! And all of them are complaints!" he said as he waved the papers in his hand. "All you rascals do is make the council angry at me!" he shouted at the guild members below. He grounded his teeth for a minute before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "However…" he said aloud before he held the papers out before he and set them on fire. "Fuck what the council says!" he shouted to them before he tossed the burning papers before him, which Natsu jumped up and gobbled them up like a dog would fetch a doggie treat. "Now listen up!" he said to them as a commander would do before his soldiers.

The Guild members remained silent and looked up at Makarov hanging onto his every word.

"Magic is an unreasonable power, _but_ it is born from reason! Not some miraculous ability that only a few can achieve! It is a combination of the spirit that flows in each and every one of us that flows with the spirit within nature itself literally into physical form. And one that takes a strong mind and focus! In actual fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One simply cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watching eyes from above! So do not be afraid of those fools up on the council, and follow the path you believe is the right path for yourself! For that is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" he says to them before pointing up his index finger indicating that Fairy tail is number one, which resulted everyone following suit and cheering like warriors who cheer before going off into battle.

"Now then," Makarov said before he took in a deep breath. "GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP! I HAVE TWO NEW SPECIAL RECRUITS COMING IN AND THE LAST THING WE NEED IS TO GIVE THEM A BAD FIRST IMPRESSION OF FAIRY TAIL!" he shouted to them like an angry father would telling a child to clean their room. Everyone down below started to scurry like rats, cleaning the place as fast as they could.

"Guess you are not the only new recruit today Lucy," Happy said as he sat on a table eating a fish.

As the members were running around, the main doors of the guild hall suddenly opened causing everyone to stop where they were and looked to see who was coming inside. They watched as a large black hound padded into the guild hall, its dark blue eyes scanning all that was within in its sight. Its fur was as black as the midnight sky, shining almost like silk but the edges looked ragged, making the hound look threatening and dangerous at the same time.

The hound was soon followed by a figure dressed in a scaled ocean blue hooded long sleeved long coat, that nearly looked like it was black and was covering up a light blue ocean colored dress that was similar to the color of ice. The hood of the long coat covered half of the person's face leaving only a mouth, a chin and the V neck cut of the front that hinted that the person was a woman. The female figure walked in slowly, wearing worn out sandaled feet, carrying a large bag on one shoulder and was dragging in a special rolling wheeled suitcase that seemed to fit with her attire more than the other bag.

"Ah!" Makarov said as he looked at the two new guests. "You are early!" he said before he frog leaped into the air and landed a few feet before the two strangers. "Sorry about the mess, it seems these kids got a bit….antsy while I was away," he said softly chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head before spreading his arms to them. "But anyway, welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild!" he added before he looked to the others. "Listen, children," he told them. "These are our two new recruits I told you that were coming today!" he explained.

Natsu looked at the two before he stood up and spoke. "Hey Master, where is the other recruit?" he asked Makarov. "I only see this girl and her pet dog here," he said looking confused.

The hound looked at the pink haired firebreather before it suddenly spoke. "Who are you calling a dog, Salamander?" the hound spoke with a male voice as its fur started to steam up and slowly bit by bit, it's entire body morphed into a black mist shrinking down to the floor for a split second before suddenly a black form started to rise out of the mist. The black form soon took the figure of a human and slowly revealed a tall male with pale skin and ocean blue eyes that were of similar as to the woman's coat. He had midnight black hair that was down to the middle of his backside. And was wearing a skin-tight crimson red long sleeved undershirt with a black hooded sleeveless jacket on top of it. Around his waist, he wore a chain belt that held his black cargo pants up and was accompanied by a pair of black heavy duty combat boots covering his feet.

The Fairy Tail Guild members all gasped and were in awe as they watched the hound transform into a man, especially Lucy.

Natsu looked dumbfounded before he said the expected response. "I stand corrected," he said before he softly chuckled. "Guess he is going to be one Hell of a Guild member."

Krov looked at the two new recruits with disapproving eyes. "So the guy is impressive, but what of the girl? I mean, look at her! She looks helpless and weak!" he said before he pointed his thumb at her. "How is she suppose to be a part of Fairy Tail when she looks more like a damsel in distress?" he added before he scoffed at her.

Makarov glared at Krov. "You will hold your tongue boy!" he said to Krov. "Do you think I would recruit this girl if she was not able to be of help? I hate to break it to you, you idiot, but this girl is more than what she appears to be," he said in the mystery girl's defense. He then glanced at the girl with an apologetic expression on his face. "I hate to put you on the spot my dear, but would you be so kind as to show my children here your special gift?" he asked her in a calm and sweet tone of voice, sounding like a father soothing a young and fragile child.

The girl smiled angelically at his words before she then tilted her head to the left as if she was trying to sense something. "Hmmm…" she said softly as she puckered her lips. Her lips then formed back into the angelic smile. She then dropped the large bag she was carrying over her shoulder onto the wooden floor. It made a huge slamming thud, which indicated it had to be really heavy. The girl then went down on one knee to the floor, laying her hand palm open on the ground. "Come on out…" she softly cooed. "These people won't hurt you now. They've stopped fighting," she added. "Don't be afraid, I am not going to harm you," she said.

As soon as her words were spoken, the soft sound of clawed feet patted on the wooden floor. Everyone looked around as they heard the sound, trying to figure out what could be making it. Makarov and Lucy kept their eyes on the girl both knowing what was about to happen.

Happy looked around and happened to glance at the girl's direction when he suddenly gasped. "WOW! Look at that!" he said cheerfully.

Everyone then suddenly looked at the girl and looked shocked as the mystery girl was holding a rat in her hand. She was gently petting the creature's head as Makarov slowly walked towards her. "This girl has a very rare ability that I have never seen before in my entire life. There used to be legends of this kind of talent but many people believe such a thing to be nothing but that of fairy tales," he said before he chuckled. "You all can imagine my surprise when I first met her and saw her talking to a few birds like they were old girlfriends chatting about the latest gossip!" he added before he burst out a laugh. "Among summoning them to her and talking to them, she can form a special link with the animal in question and see what they see, hear what they hear, and feel what they feel. Hence why this young man here came in the form of a hound," Makarov said before looking at the boy. "Am I correct to assume that bit is true as the legend says?" he asked him.

The man chuckled as he transformed back into a great hound. "Indeed old man, that is why I entered in that form. As a hound she is able to use her ability to its fullest extent, my senses become hers, allowing her to see and feel the world as I do," the boy replied in his hound form speaking perfect English.

Krov scoffed at that. "So she can talk to animals, big deal. Not like that is going to help her in a fight," he said as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Lucy glared at him feeling a bit mad at this guild member. "You shouldn't talk to her like that! If you heard Master Makarov earlier, this girl is more than just someone who can talk to animals, and I know that he speaks the truth!" she shouted at him before she looked to the girl. "I know because I have met her once before when I was a kid, and she is a water wizard! Or as she calls herself; a water dancer," she explained to the others who looked back to the girl who was smirking at Lucy's words.

"My, my, Senso," the mystery girl said to the hound. "It seems other than Master Makarov, this girl knows who I am," she added before she settled the rat gently down on the floor. As she slowly stood back up, the girl held out her hand summoning her magic symbol. When she stood straight up she slowly twirled her index finger slowly in a circle. The guild hall suddenly became filled with the sound of whooshes and dripping sounds as the girl continued to twirl her finger but this time she was slowly lifting her hand above her head with the finger still twirling. All around them the guild members watched as all of the liquid from all of the spilled drinks and the cups that were never knocked over during the fight began to circle around above the girl's head forming into what looked like a water spirit dragon. Suddenly the girl's finger stopped twirling, her hand forming into the pose of her only pointing upwards. The girl then smirked before she quickly pointed down directly at Krov. "Hope you can hold your liquor," she said before all of a sudden the water spirit dragon above her flew directly at Krov and went directly into his gaping mouth. The water not only went into Krov's mouth but it also covered Krov's entire body soaking him in nothing but the mixed-up booze which resulted in him falling down to the ground.

The now named Senso looked on with amusement in his dark eyes. "What a waste of good booze on a loud-mouthed lightweight. Couldn't you have done that on the woman with the keg of beer? At least then it wouldn't have gone to waste," he said with feigned annoyance. He then looked back at the girl. "Why couldn't you save me some of that stuff? I was actually thirsty from walking on all fours coming here," he asked the girl nearly making a dog's whine. Senso then transformed back into a human.

The girl smirked at Senso. "Senso, have you forgotten the last time I gave you booze of mixed quality? You ended up drunk and nearly destroyed the whole village we were staying in at the time!" she replied giving the hound boy some scolding. She then crossed her arms, moving one of her hands to facepalm herself. "I can still remember _hearing_ those poor souls you chased after because you asked one of them if they wanted to have a good time," she added before she shivered in a way that expressed to everyone that she was still grossed out about it.

Senso grinned wickedly as he looked at the guild members with amusement as they looked at him with confused faces. "Oh, they were nothing but weaklings, thinking they could handle me. They survived did they not?" he said, his grin widening at the shocked faces of some of the more kind-hearted guild members.

The girl sighed again before she moved her hand away from her face. "I apologise for everyone here in Fairy tail, but just to warn you all," she said before she pointed in Senso's direction. "This guy here loves pain and suffering. Thinks it is the most hilarious thing in the world and also is always, and I do mean _always _is looking for a hell of a good fight," she said before she lowered her pointing finger. "Hence why he has the nickname 'Hellhound'."

The battle-hungry man chuckled, never losing his smirk. "Ah, how pain makes my mind, body, and soul feel so good," he said in a swooning like manner, his behavior creeping everyone out. Well, everyone except Natsu.

Natsu laughed at that. "Ha ha ha! Sounds to me that this guy loves to fight like I do!" he said as he continued to laugh. Natsu then stopped and looked at the girl. "But there is one thing I don't get," he said before he pointed at the girl. "Why does this girl need to use the ability to talk to animals and see what they see and all that? Using her water magic is more useful in a fight then talking to animals," he said explaining his confusion to the best that he could. "I mean, it's not like she can use her own eyes right?" he asked.

The girl's face went a bit gloomy at Natsu's questions. "Actually, about that," she said to Natsu with a sad smile before she moved her hands to her hood, pulling it back to uncover her angelic looking face, but her eyes which had strange red colored circles around them were closed. Her long aquamarine hair with a tint of grey streaks swooshed down to reveal its length as it stopped midway down her back. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal to all of the guild members that her eyes had no eye color, in other words… "I'm blind," she said with a sad smile on her face.

Natsu was shocked along with most of the guild members before he started to grin and then began to laugh, not a cruel or a sarcastic laugh but one of excitement. As the members looked at him in confusion he started to calm down with a big grin on his face. "Alright, you're even better than I thought you'd be! To be able to fight with a handicap such as that makes you even stronger than before! I can't wait until I can have a sparring match with you!" he said in a happy tone of voice.

The girl smiled at him softly giggling. "I'm looking forward to that as well," she said with her own happy angelic smile that made almost every perverted male in the guild almost swoon before her. And they all almost started to compliment about her before they noticed a certain young man giving them the 'just try and I will kill you' penance stare.

Makarov then chuckled, laughing heartily. "You see my dear? I told you that there would be some people here in my guild that would respect and appreciate talents such as yours!"

The girl smirked. "Hopefully a certain mutt won't get us kicked out this time," she said her eyes closed again and her left eye twitched somewhat at her words. "Cause I don't want to be kicked out of something for the THIRD time!" she said before she turned her head to where she smelled Senso. "By the way Senso, you need to wash your clothes again. I can still smell the burning smoke from one of the Renegade Guild members attacks…" she said in a scolding manner, which made some of the guild members chuckle softly at her comment.

Senso just kept grinning as he had been before, not at all fazed by the scolding he was getting. "I have no regrets Scylla, none whatsoever," he said without a hint of remorse. The now named Scylla merely twitched her eye.

Scylla then smiled as she then took a deep breath and fanned herself. "Man, did it just get hot in here?" she said before she then started to undo her long coat buttons, undoing her coat to reveal her ice colored dress that was hidden underneath. The dress looked similar to either what a gypsy dancer would wear or a greek toga since the gown was flowing like water around her body. The men around her suddenly had hearts in their eyes and some of them were blowing steam out of their ears and noses as they watched her. Scylla then looked at Makarov, or at least where she believed he was from her sense of smell. "I do hope there is a place for me to stay here…" she said with a sad expression on her face. "I have been looking for a place to call home for so long…" she added before she started to pick up the large heavy bag over her shoulder again. "Would there be anyone that would be so kind as to take me to my room? I would look for it myself but…" she said before she gave a nervous chuckle at the hint of her bad pun to her being blind.

Makarov had steam coming out of his nose as he tried to contain his perverted side recalling the last time he tried to flirt with Scylla when they first met, which resulted in him getting to see just how sharp Senso's claws _and _teeth really were. "Of course someone will help you, my dear! But first please introduce yourself to the guild so we can proceed to induct you and your companion into the guild," he said to her with his hands on his hips in a manly like pose.

Scylla smiled at him before she then opened her eyes to 'glance' at where she believed the guild members to be. "Of course! I am Scylla Arete, also known as Charybdis, whirlpool of the sea," she said introducing herself in a ladylike manner. "Please take care of me!" she said as she tilted her head to the side and gave all of them her cutest and most angelic smile. And again all of the men in the guild had hearts in their eyes as they couldn't help but be affected by her cuteness.

Senso was not nearly as proper as his companion, crossing his arms over his chest giving the members an evil glare and grin. "My name is Senso Hiru, also known as the Hellhound as Scylla was so kind to point out earlier. And a warning to all of you boys, keep your perverted eyes off her unless you want to lose what makes you a man, is that clear?" he asked/demanded with a vicious glare as black mist formed around him shadowing his body and face giving his eyes a ghostly glow to them.

Scylla sighed heavily as she heard all of the men in the guild flinch and gasped in fear.

Lucy cautiously laughed at this, a bit nervous if she couldn't decide whether that Senso had a sister complex or was just that protective of a friend over Scylla. "I forgot he was like this too when I first met them," she said to Mirajane who was standing next to her. "I might want to warn Natsu to be careful around him...But then again Natsu might actually welcome Senso as an opponent," she added before she walked slowly to Scylla. "By the way, it is good to see you two again Scylla," she said as she stood before Scylla giving her a friendly smile and glanced over to Senso giving him the same friendly smile.

Looking at the young blonde in front of him, Senso couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a familiar face. "My, my, it has been quite some time since we have last seen you, right Miss Lucy," he said with a slightly less vicious grin that has dawned his face since the two had arrived at the guild.

Mirajane slowly came up to the three of them holding a hot brand with the Fairy Tail's symbol on the end. "Time to get your marks!" she said with a smile. "Where would you like them?" she asked.

Lucy smiled happily as she presented her hand to Mirajane. "On my hand please!" she said excitedly. But her face turned instantly from happy to scared. "It won't hurt will it?" she asked Mirajane, her eyes nearly filled with tears. "I don't handle pain very well," she explained.

Mirajane smiled at Lucy, encouraging the new girl to not be afraid. "Oh, don't worry," she said in a soothing voice. "The branding doesn't hurt. It is a magical branding iron that doesn't cause any pain whatsoever," she said before she rested Lucy's hand on a table nearby. "Hold still," she said as she lifted the branding symbol onto Lucy's hand and settled the brand on her hand. A soft 'bring' sound came from the brand as Mirajane put the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand. "And with this, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail," she said with a happy smile.

Lucy's eyes filled with stars as she looked at her hand with the now official Fairy Tail mark. "Wow!" she said with joy. She quickly ran to Natsu who was standing in front of the request board to show him her mark quickly forgetting about Senso's comment about her.

Scylla smiled at the sound of Lucy's excitement. "Glad to hear such joy these days," she said before she turned her smile into a frown. "Hard to find such a thing when one is traveling all around the place and can't see much of the world," she said before she sniffed the air to figure out where Mirajane was. She then turned her head facing Mirajane's direction and slowly walked to her. "Mind if I go next?" she asked her.

Mirajane smiled at Scylla. "Sure," she said before she looked over Scylla curiously. "Uh...Do you have a particular place you want the mark?" she asked. "And please, don't let it be your private area," she warned. "The council made sure we wouldn't put the mark on those areas," she explained to Scylla.

Scylla smiled at Mirajane before she let go of her rolling suitcase and reached one hand out in search for the table. "Don't worry, I know where I want it," Scylla said as she found a chair and pulled it out. Scylla then sat on the chair and again hefted the large bag over her shoulder onto the floor. She then leaned forward slightly, undoing one of her sandal shoes. "Thought about it on the way here actually," Scylla said as she leaned back up and started to lift up the skirt of her dress revealing only the calf portion of her leg to Mirajane. About half of the men that were watching had steam coming out of their noses, thinking that Scylla might've chosen her inner thigh as the place for the mark. Sadly they were disappointed when Scylla stopped moving up her skirt. She leaned forward and pointed to the inner portion of her ankle. "My ankle is where I want it," she said to Mirajane with an innocent smile. "If it isn't too much trouble."

Mirajane giggled at Scylla's innocent comment. "No, it isn't Scylla," she said before she walked to Scylla and branded her ankle with the Fairy Tail mark, as Mirajane pulled the brander away the mark turned into a seafoam color than pink as Lucy's was. "There you go," she said in her most cheerful voice. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild!" she added with a smile. Mirajane then looked towards Senso. "So, where do you want your mark Senso?" she asked him.

Scylla smirked at Mirajane's question as she leaned forward to tie her sandal back on. "I think I have a pretty good idea on where he wants it. Considering I know him all too well," she said, nearly scoffing.

Mirajane looked at Scylla confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. She then looked at Senso curiously before looking him over. "Where would he want it, may I dare ask?" she said to Scylla. "Surely not somewhere..." she started to say with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Scylla chuckled at Mirajane's questions. "No, no. It's not what you think it is," she said before she stood up from her chair. "Since Senso is nicknamed 'Hellhound', he would prefer to have his mark be somewhere that is the only fitting place for a hound to be marked," she said to Mirajane explaining to her Senso's way of thinking. Scylla then picked up the large bag over her shoulder before she used her free hand to point to her neck. "The Fairy Tail's mark would be like a collar to him. So my best bet on where he wants the mark is somewhere like the back of his neck," she continued before lowering her hand to search for her rolling suitcase blindly.

Senso smirked at Scylla before he looked at Mirajane with a wicked smile. "She hit the nail on the head there," he said before he walked up to Mirajane. "I want the mark on the back of my neck," he said before he turned around, knelt before her and held up his hair like one would in a ponytail, waiting for Mirajane to put the mark on him.

Mirajane gave a somewhat shaky smile before she branded the back of Senso's neck. As the brand touched his skin, the sound of sizzling skin was heard through the guild as the members saw Senso grit his teeth in irritation. Mirajane pulled the branding stamp back in shock as she saw the edges of his dark red guild mark were burning bright hot, melting the skin of his neck.

Scylla heard and smelled the burning skin, which she instantly dropped both of the bags she was carrying as her body started to tremble subconsciously. The sound of a young child screaming echoed in her ears as the smell and sound brought back a memory that still haunted her for years. Her eyes were wide open and her face was white as a sheet, which made her face look almost ghost-like, which made the guild members look at her with concern, and were confused as to why she was acting in such a manner.

Noticing her reaction, Senso grabbed her and brought her close to him in a brotherly like embrace, whispering to her. "Calm down Sis, its ok. They aren't here, we haven't seen them in years. They can't hurt you," he said in a hushed tone. While most of the guild members couldn't hear what Senso was saying, Natsu could with his enhanced hearing but kept it to himself as he saw this was an obvious personal matter that the two did not want the members to know.

Scylla released a shaky breath as her body slowly stopped trembling in Senso's arms. She took two more deep breaths before she stepped back out of Senso's arms. "Sorry about that…" she said before she turned her head, sensing that there were eyes on them. She gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry everyone, I am just so tired from the long journey that I fear that all of my energy ran out on me for a moment there," she lied convincing the other guild members that she was all right and there was nothing freaky going on with her. She then gave a concerned look. "That reminds me, can someone help us find a good place to stay? I'm afraid we only just arrived in town and don't know much about it…" she said to them.

Lucy picked up on this, looking for a place of her own. "Yeah, I can help you with that. I'm looking for a place to stay myself and I'd be happy to help you as well," she said with a happy smile.

Scylla smiled with joy. "Thanks, Lucy. We appreciate it," Scylla said with a grateful smile before she then looked a bit worried. "Oh! Where are my bags?" she asked with a slightly worried tone. "I dropped them in my drowsy state. Can anyone here bring them to me please?" she said giving a cute sad pout.

Gray walked up to the pair carrying both bags, fully clothed. "Here they are, Scylla. I got them before they got lost. Might want to be careful next time you drop them. Unlike myself, I wouldn't stoop so low as to steal from a blind person. But I can't say the same for some of the other members here," he said with a smirk as he handed Senso the large carrying back. "Gotta say though, that bag was heavier than I thought it was. I'm impressed you can carry it with such ease," he said as he handed the other bag to Scylla.

Natsu looked at the three before he walked over to them, not believing the bags to be that heavy as Gray was saying. "What are you talking about stripper, they don't look that heavy," he said before looking at Senso and held out his hand with a questioning look in his eyes. Senso, knowing what he wanted to oblige him, handing him the bag.

As soon as the large bag landed in Natsu's hand, the weight of the bag caused his arm to fall halfway down to his stomach, taking him by surprise. He lifted the bag back up to shoulder level and looked at the bag in awe. "Wow, didn't expect that to happen. What do you guys have in here? Pounds of food?" he asked.

Scylla sighed heavily before she facepalmed herself. "Oh, no….Not another one who thinks with his stomach," she muttered under her breath. She then moved her hand and looked at Natsu. "Actually that has everything I own in there," she told Natsu. "Practically everything that we could put in a house is in that bag. I had received the bag as a gift from a former client of mine who thought I should have something that could help me contain all of my things without having to pay for a moving van," she added explaining to Natsu just how much stuff was really in that bag.

Natsu handed the bag back to Senso, before looking at the other bag. "What about that other bag? What is in it, where is your stuff Senso?" he asked.

Senso shrugged his shoulders before gesturing to himself. "This is all of my stuff. All I need are the clothes on my back, somewhere to sleep, food, and be near Scylla and I'm fine. Don't need much else. The bag holds our tents, her sleeping bag, and some supplies we need while traveling," he said with an honest carefree smirk.

Scylla smirked at him. "I get the feeling you two are going to be good friends, Natsu," she said with a smile before glancing in Senso's direction. "Senso gets bored pretty easily, but once he has someone to play games with, he can be a fun guy to hang out with..._Most_ of the time," she said with a teasing smirk. "Ain't that right, Senso?" she asked him.

Senso just grinned in response while patting Scylla on the head mockingly. "But of course. I'm a great guy to be around and play games with if by games you mean beating people to a bloody pulp that piss me off then yes," he said sarcastically.

Scylla's eyes closed as the corner of her lip twitched at the patting on the head.

Lucy softly laughed cautiously at Senso's response and manner at how he acts with Scylla. '_Something tells me Natsu and Senso are going to be a handful in the future,_' she thought in her mind. "Well, shall we get going?" she asked as she picked up her suitcase and laced arms with Scylla in a friendly manner. "I think we might be able to get a good house soon if we hurry!" she added before walking with Scylla not knowing if Senso followed them or not. "Hopefully the places they have for sale are cozy," she added with a friendly smile.

Scylla smiled back. "I hope so too," she said before she moved her head in the direction ahead of them. Not knowing that the two girls were giving some of the guild members some ideas…

_**TWO HOURS LATER…**_

Scylla finished unpacking the last of her things in her new house that was six blocks away from the guild and this big house was along the beach line that the Fairy Tail Guild occupied. "That is the last of it," she said as she moved her large carrying bag under her bed. She wiped her forehead. "Good thing that client told me that the bag unpacks things by the room the owner asks to be unpacked," she said before she picked up her traveling bag and sat on her bed. "Never thought we were going to find a place this reasonably priced," she said as she untied her sandals.

Scylla tossed her sandals to the floor before she stood up and stretched. "Hmm...Man, I am in dire need for a shower," she said before she slipped off her coat and walked to where she remembered where her bedroom closet was. She hung up her coat and started to brush her hand against her racks of clothes and chose out an outfit she had recognized to be one of the similar color of her current attire. "This will do," she said as she walked back to her bed and set up the outfit on top of it. "I am going to wash up before we head back to the guild Senso. So feel free to catch a quick nap," she said as she walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Scylla then undid her clothes and began to take a much deserved hot shower.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Senso went to his bed and took out his MP3-Player, plugging in his headphones and listening to some rock music. For some time he listened to the music, losing himself in the beat and hum of the music. He found himself at peace to the symphony playing in his ears.

Scylla softly hummed as she washed, using her water magic to help her thoroughly wash her long hair and body. She sighed in pleasure as she turned the water off and began to wrap her hair up in a towel like a turban when she heard a sound coming from her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe so to cover herself. "Senso? Is that you? If that was you trying to scare me as a joke that wasn't funny!" she said aloud in a slightly shaken voice as she slipped her robe on and tied it.

Scylla slowly opened the door to her bedroom and slowly walked out into her bedroom, which was next door to Senso's room. Cautiously, she stopped in the doorway sniffing the air to check if there was anyone in her room. She couldn't catch a scent since her bedroom window was wide open, blowing in the sea air, so she tried to focus on her hearing.

"Hey Scylla, done with your shower are you?" she heard a voice say to her from her side of the room. Scylla grabbed her walking stick and held it like a sword at the intruder whom she recognized as Natsu. She pointed the tip of the walking stick to his neck, it's silver arrowhead-shaped tip looking a bit threatening up close to Natsu's eye line.

Senso looked up from his place on his bed before turning off his music and sitting up. "Calm down Scylla, I let him in. He wanted to see our new place, so I saw no harm in indulging him. So put it down and leave the man alone. He said he had a job for us to join on anyways," he said grabbing Scylla's walking stick and putting it back down before turning into his hound form and connecting with her.

She used her animal ability to see through Senso's eyes. "Sorry, about that Natsu," she said before she pointed a finger at him. "Just to warn you next time, I don't like to be sneaked up on or surprised like that," she added before she walked to her bed and sat on it. "Being blind makes me easy prey to some, and the last time someone snuck up on me like that...Let's just say I don't plan on being in that kind of position again," she said as she crossed her legs and arms, sitting in a criss-cross manner. "So, you have a job and want us to accompany you?" she asked him.

Natsu raised his hands up in a placating manner before he noticed the white glow around Scylla's grey eyes. "Ok, I get it. Don't surprise you, but why are your eyes glowing white, they didn't do that earlier at the guild," he asked with confusion and interest, wanting to learn more about his newest guildmates.

Scylla smiled at his question. "Probably because you didn't _see_ my eyes glow since I had a hood covering half of my face at that time," she answered with a smirk. "And my eyes do this whenever I use my ability to bond to other animals. As of right at this moment, I am using Senso's eyes to see you," she explained pointing to Senso to prove a point. "I see what he sees, hears what he hears, smells what he smells and all that," she added before she tilted her head to the side. "Gotta say, I pictured you to look more like a dragon from the sound of your voice then be a guy with pink colored hair," she said almost sounding disappointed.

At the indigent squawk from Natsu, caused Senso to laugh. "Don't let his appearance fool you Scylla, I can sense a lot of power coming from him. Ancient and primal power, he may not look like it, but he can match me in power alone, we'll have to see who can use theirs better once this mission is done. You up for a spar after this Salamander?" he asked with a challenging grin on his face, excited of the prospect of facing someone who could give him a challenge after so long of fight weak opponents for so long. His senses have been on high since he had met the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage and his instincts were telling him to be wary of him, not of the dragon, but of something else, something he couldn't identify.

"Been in this town for five minutes and now he has the hunger for battle," she muttered with a smirk before she looked at Natsu again waiting for his answer.

Once Natsu got over his shock of Scylla's statement of him, he grinned with a fire in his eyes. "Oh, hell yes! I've been fired up to have a fight with either of you two!" he said loudly, the excitement clear and evident in his voice.

Scylla sighed heavily at that. "Do you still want us to come with you on your job or not?" she asked him. "Cause if so, can you please leave my room so I can put some clothes on?" she said with an eye twitch.

Natsu got the hint and left the room, closing the door as he did so to wait for her to dress. He might be dense when it came to social antiquities, but he had been hit enough times to know when to leave a woman alone to change. He shuddered to himself as he had a flash of phantom pains.

Scylla then let her connection to Senso break as she stood up from her bed. "Senso, mind keeping an eye on him? If I recall there is still some leftover food in the fridge…" she said to him.

Senso rolled his eyes before going out the door to show Natsu around.

Scylla sighed with relief as she then untied her robe and let it drop to the floor behind her before she slowly turned to the outfit she had left on her bed. She put on her underwear first before she slipped on the white smock dress made with an off-the-shoulder neckline with short sleeves, and a gathered skirt with a ruffled hemline. The bodice area of the dress was accented by shimmering metallic threads that gave her angelic shimmering appeal, as the reason why she picked it out when she bought it. Scylla then undid her turban towel and picked up her hair comb and brushed out her hair before styling it up into half of her hair being braided up into a flower at the back of her head and held up by pearl hair pins. Scylla then put on the last touch of the outfit which was a wool shawl that had a seashell-like pattern embroidered into the cloth. The last thing she slipped on was a special golden locket that had been the one thing Senso ever bought for her as a birthday present.

Once Scylla was satisfied, she left the room and made her way to the kitchen where she heard a commotion. Entering the room she connected to Senso and saw an amusing site. Natsu faces scrunched up in disgust, a bag of extremely sour candy in his hands. She giggled at the site, unable to contain herself from seeing such a silly face. "Found his way into the candy cupboard did he?" she asked Senso with a smile on her face.

Senso's snout twitched with amusement, watching Natsu shake from the bitter taste. "I warned him that he wouldn't be able to handle it. But he said he could and well, you see what happened," he said still laughing at Natsu's plight.

Scylla shook her head before she picked up her traveling suitcase bag, and then looked at Natsu. "Natsu? Are you going to make it? Or shall I give you something to help wash the sour taste?" she asked him as she walked slowly to him. "I think I got some spicy candy here somewhere…" she muttered as she went to the candy cupboard and searched for the right jar she had in mind. "I received this candy as a gift from a candyman who tried to flirt with me, but thought it would be better to punish Senso with since he nearly bit his ankle off at the time," she said as she searched. "Where is it...Aha! Here it is!" she said as she pulled the small tiny jar out and started to open it. "This should put a fire in your belly," she said as she pulled a few strands of the said candy and walked to Natsu, dropping the strips into his mouth.

Once the strips hit his tongue, Natsu's mouth clamped shut and his face turned beet red and steam came out his ears. Once he stopped blowing steam he let loose an explosive sigh of relief. "Damn that first shit was bitter as all hell, how do you even eat that? But damn was the second one awesome, best candy I have ever had!" he said with a wide grin. He then looked between the two before asking. "Which of you eats what here?"

Scylla smiled at Natsu. "You see the jars that are green colored?" she asked Natsu. "Those jars are Senso's stuff. The rest are mostly mine, but sometimes I cook food for the both of us," she added before she stood up and sealed the jar. "And Senso isn't that picky when it comes to my cooking, or so he tells me," she said before she slipped the jar of spicy candy into the traveling suitcase.

She had then started to walk to the front door to pick up the house key from the key holder.

Senso switched to human form to grab the back of Natsu's scarf to drag him out of the house. "So what is the mission that you wanted to drag us on?" he asked wanting to know the reason he had to come to their new home. He was also wondering why them, they were new at the guild so why come to a bunch of newbies when there are members who have been there much longer than them.

Natsu had a big grin on his face. "We are off to bring back another member of Fairy Tail, of course!" he replied after yanking his scarf free from Senso's hold as soon as they got outside. "I thought this would be a good chance to see what you guys are like in action! You see, this member was supposed to take out some Vulcans for a job and has been missing for a week," he said to them as he started walking down the street. "So we are going to help him out and bring him back home," he added before he looked at Scylla who was locking the door.

Scylla locked the door to the house and slipped the key into her shawl's pocket. "So it is a search and rescue sort of mission," she said as she walked up to Natsu. "Interesting choice of mission just to see us in action," she said to Natsu before she gave him a friendly smile. "Although, I am curious to see you in action as well Natsu," she added before lifted her shawl onto her head to form a hood and hide Scylla's eyes. "Shall we get going then? I don't know your friend well, but I can guess he isn't going to be waiting forever for us," she said with a laughing smile.

Senso laughed a bit wickedly at this. "He has been waiting for a week, I think he can wait a few more hours. I mean, how bad of a spot did he get himself into?" he asked to himself quietly, not wanting to waste more time.

**At the base of Mt. Hakobe**

"Ughh….." Natsu moaned as he laid on his stomach in the wagon that he was using to travel to Mount Hakobe in search for his friend and missing guild member Macao Conbolt. The moment that he got inside the wagon, he instantly got sick no thanks to his motion sickness, which happened every time he used any type of transportation. "I am going to die…" he moaned in his misery.

Lucy, who decided to come along with Natus and the others, looked pitifully at Natsu. "Poor Natsu," she said sadly. "Has he always been like this?" she asked Happy.

Happy nodded his head in reply. "It always happens when he uses any mode of transportation whenever we travel," he explained as he floated over Natsu looking as concerned as Lucy was. "But don't worry, it will disappear as soon as we get out of the wagon," he added before he looked to Scylla and Senso. "Are you two ok?" he asked them. "Hopefully you two don't have motion sickness like Natsu does."

Scylla smiled at Happy's words. "Yes, Happy we are fine," she said before she turned her head to where she heard Lucy's voice. "Senso and I travel a lot, so we are used to things like this," she added. "Although, Senso and I mostly walk to most places, or sometimes Senso will carry me along the way if he gets a bit eager to get the job done," she said as she looked back on how some of the jobs that Senso had literally changed into his hound form, only horse sized, and carry her on his back to quickly haul ass back to their former home town. Scylla giggled at the memory before she turned her head to Senso's direction. "Ain't that right, Senso?" she asked him.

Senso just shrugged in his hound form, not really caring to answer right now as he watched the young Dragon Slayer moan in pain and wondered how someone could be so motion sick just by stepping into a vehicle.

Scylla smiled and gently pet Senso's head. She then glanced to Happy, using her connection to using Senso's eyes to see again. "So, what was the job Macao was working on here on the mountain?" she asked with interest.

Happy kept smiling even as Natsu's moans filled the wagon. "He was going to wipe a nest of Vulcans. An easy job but for him not to return is worrying, so we are going to search for him," he said explaining what Macao was doing here.

Lucy looked to Happy confused. "Vulcans? What are those?" she asked before she looked towards Senso and Scylla. "Have you guys seen or heard of them?" she asked them. "I'm afraid I don't know what they are, sadly."

Scylla shook her head no. "We haven't come across them before. But then again, we had no need to go up in the mountains, to begin with," she added. "I am curious to know what they are as well," she said as she turned her head towards Happy. "Care to explain to us Happy?" she asked the flying cat.

Happy then pulled out a picket sign out of nowhere and showed a picture of the creature. Vulcans were large, anthropomorphic monsters that resembled primates. They possessed distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their heads. Vulcans have gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper bodies, Vulcans evidently possess a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos.

"Wow….Not what I was expecting," Scylla said in disappointment. "Judging from looks alone they look easy to take on," she said before she looked to Senso. "Wouldn't you agree, Senso? I know you would have a lot of fun taking these things on," she said before she stroked his head, that was now on her lap.

Suddenly the wagon slowed down to a stop. "Looks like we are the base of the mountain," Scylla said as she turned to pick up her traveling suitcase bag. "Let's go, Senso," she said as she moved to the edge of the wagon door and smiled as she was greeted by the driver of the wagon. He helped Scylla out of the wagon since he knew that she was blind when they first met and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry miss, but this is as far as I can take you and your friends," he said to her patting her hand apologetically. "I can't risk losing my wagon being attacked by Vulcans," he said before he let go of her hand. "I do hope you know what you are doing, cause I think your dog won't be able to protect you and your lady friend from those perverted Vulcans," he added as he walked back to the front of the wagon. "Good luck to you all finding your friend!" he said as he got onto the driver's seat after Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Senso hopped out of the wagon. The driver then drove his wagon into a different direction, away from the mountain base.

"Guess we have to walk from here," Scylla said before she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

**One hour later…**

"Give me that blanket! I am freezing to death!" Lucy said as she grabbed the blanket from Natsu's backpack. And quickly, she pulled out one of her keys and summoned her time celestial spirit. As soon as he appeared she pulled Scylla and put her inside the clock spirit and quickly joined her.

"Scylla and I are going to be inside here and not coming out till we get to someplace warm," the celestial clock said repeating aloud what Lucy was saying to Natsu and Senso.

Sesno didn't have anything to say, for even he was feeling the bitter coldness of the blizzard in his heavy coat of fur.

Natsu rolled his eyes before he sharply turned. "Weaklings, I am not freezing in all of this cold," he muttered before he walked ahead of them. "Don't tread too far behind or you will get lost in this blizzard!" he shouted as the wind in the blizzard suddenly started to pick up. "Macao!" he shouted over the roaring wind. "Where are you?!" he shouted again, with Happy shouting along with him.

Senso was a few feet behind Natsu when his ears suddenly twitched picking up the sound of something close by.

Scylla, who was hugging her knees inside the clock, suddenly sensed something close by. Something that was of an animal nature. "I sense an animal close by!" she said aloud, hoping that Natsu and Senso could hear the clock repeat what she said. "Something that is big and it's closing in on us at a fast pace!" she added sounding a bit worried since she and Lucy are practically sitting ducks inside the clock.

"What?!" Natsu said hearing what the clock-thingy said and sharply turned around looking at them. But before he could ask anything else, something came down from above attacking him and Happy. Natsu quickly backflipped out of the way before the attacker could even so much as leave a scratch on him. He looked at the attacker as soon as he got back onto his feet and saw that his attacker was a Vulcan. And it was a bit bigger than the usual size of the average Vulcan that he knew.

The Vulcan glared at Natsu before it suddenly started to smell the air. A huge Cheshire grin appeared on his face and he started to run away from Natsu. The Vulcan was panting like a dog as he ran in the direction of the girls, completely ignoring Senso who he trampled over in the process.

Scylla tensed up holding onto Lucy as she sensed the animal coming towards them. "It's coming right for us!" she said to Lucy with a shaky voice, hearing the heavy panting that the Vulcan was making. "And I don't think it's friendly!"

Lucy looked up just in time to see the Vulcan looking at them lustfully. "Women…" he panted heavily. "Me like women," he said to the girls, holding onto the clock like it was a large package and the girls inside were life-sized dolls. He chuckled happily before he suddenly picked up the clock, lifting it over his head and started to run off with another Cheshire smile on his face. Leaving Natsu, Senso, and Happy in the dust.

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Lucy shouted, the clock repeating her words as the Vulcan carried them off. She was holding onto Scylla for moral support since neither of them knew what the Vulcan had planned for them.

Senso could only lay on the snowy ground in confusion before what happened caught up to him and he bolted straight up and chased after the runaway ape, preparing to beat it into the ground for completely ignoring him and taking his _sister_ and Lucy.

Natsu followed after Senso thinking that the hound might be able to track Scylla since the two have a connection due to Scylla's animal gift.

In the Vulcan's cave, the clock sat in the middle as the lust-crazed monkey kept leaping in circles around, thrusting his pelvis and panting heavily. '_I have got two mates! Two women that are mine! Mine! Mine! Double pleasure, double fun!_' he thought aloud as he kept repeating the word 'women' over and over.

"Sorry I got us into this," Lucy said to Scylla apologetically. She kept her eyes on the monkey as it leaped in circles around them. "What is with this stupid monkey? What is he all so excited?" she asked aloud. She then looked at Scylla, who was looking _very _uncomfortable.

"Lucy...You do know that animals _mate_ right?" she said with a shaky voice. "And this ape has two females that he has probably seen for the first time in lord knows how long," she added before suddenly shivering in horror. "I can hear him, and sense exactly what he is _feeling_ right at this moment...I do hope your clock here is able to keep up inside long enough for Senso and Natsu to rescue us, because if not...We are going to be victims to one very, very horny monkey's lust," she said explaining to the Celestial magician what horrors await them.

Lucy turned bone white at this and started shaking violently. "I knew I should have stayed back at the guild! I don't want my virginity taken by an ape!" she exclaimed in fear at the mere thought of being used for the apes' pleasure.

Sadly as soon as Lucy said those words that the clock suddenly poofed, and disappeared.

Scylla made a glaring face. "You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" she softly muttered under her breath. Scylla then froze in fear as she smelled the foul stink of the ape-man that was now standing before them. It took all of her willpower not to gag aloud at how bad the smell was to her. '_Senso, you better haul ass, cause this monkey is about to RAPE me and Lucy!_' she thought, sending a psychic message to Senso as she started crawling backward. "You might want to adjust your contract to your clock friend next time so shit like this doesn't happen!" she said to Lucy as she felt the monkey's lustful breath against her face.

Before the monkey could get any closer it was suddenly tackled away from the two girls by an enraged Senso, causing Lucy to look up as Sesno switched to his human form crouching in front of them protectively. "Natsu, burn this damn dirty ape!" he demanded. How dare this beast try and harm his _sister_ and use her. Oh, boy, was it going to feel a whole lot of pain. Senso was going to make sure of that.

Natsu giddy with excitement pounded his fists together and his fire magic. "Alright you stupid monkey, you are going to tell me where Ma-" he was caught off as he slipped on the ice floor of the cave, sliding to the other side and hitting the wall. He bounced off it and slid right out the entrance and fell down the slopes of the mountain.

Everyone but Scylla could only look on in dumbfounded amazement at the failure they just witnessed, with Senso summing up all their thoughts with, "What an epic fail."

Scylla moved to Senso and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Something is off about him," she whispered. "I am getting the dominate monkey persona, but I am sensing something else…" she added. "Like something is trying to _fight _the monkey's control," she said before she turned her head towards the monkey. "This is no ordinary ape Senso," she added before she covered her nose trying to not gag again. "Hell, he smells like you when you haven't had a bath for nearly two weeks…" she groaned as her body shivered in disgust.

Senso could only deadpan at Scylla words. "I don't smell that damn bad, and if I did you would as well, so we both stink then," he said refusing to agree with her that he smelled. He would not be the butt of a joke again.

Scylla rolled her blind eyes before she turned her head to glare at him. "He still stinks like shit and I do hope that you aren't going to-!" she started to say but was suddenly cut off when the monkey pounced on them, attacking Senso.

"Me not like man," it said as it attacked. "Me like woman, woman more fun!" he said before he made another punch to Senso. "Stay away from my woman!" he shouted before he grabbed Senso and threw him across the room of the cave.

"Senso!" Lucy cried as she watched Senso crash into the wall before falling into a pile of rubble.

Scylla backed towards where she sensed Lucy. "That monkey is dead meat now," she said with a shaky voice. "He did the one stupid thing that you should never do when it comes to Senso."

"What is that?" Lucy asked looking puzzled as the monkey did a victory dance while pounding its chest.

"_Piss him off_," Scylla said as the ruble that Senso was buried under began to rumble.

The ruble was suddenly blown away as Senso roared in anger, blowing the debris everywhere. He glared angrily at the Vulcan with rage in his eyes. He charged directly towards the ape, who was caught off guard by the speed the man showed. Once Senso was close, he delivered a series of punches to the beast's face and stomach before backflipping away when it tried to smash him. When the Vulcan realized he missed, its nostrils flare in anger.

"Stupid man dare to get in the way! Me crush man and take women!" it screamed at the top of its lungs, causing Senso and Scylla to grunt and flinch at the volume. They had sensitive ears after all.

Before the beast could charge at Senso, it was punched by a flaming fist at the back of its head sending it flying towards Senso who reacted by kicking it straight up into the ceiling, sticking it there by its head.

Sesno smirked when he saw Natsu, glad to see he had returned to help kick the monkey's ass. "Hey Natsu, first one to hit him when he drops gets to beat him into the ground, you on?" he asked extending a challenge to the young flamehead. Natsu came off as the type that loved a challenge always wanting to prove himself better, so it was a good motivator.

Natsu's grin widened even further. "Ah, hell yeah! Let's go," he said as the Ape came loose and fell towards the ground and the two men charged, hoping to be the one to hurt it.

Right before the monkey could hit the ground, Natsu's flaming fist collided with its stomach, sending it flying past Senso towards the wall, shattering it.

"Hell yeah, I get to beat up the Vulcan! I win, I win!" he said in excitement as he charged towards the monkey. As he neared him Natsu started to summon up his fire magic, preparing to attack the monkey with one of his more powerful attacks. "_**Fire Dragon Iron fist**_!" he shouted as both of his hands were suddenly covered with fire and he jumped into the air coming down hard on the monkey with a solid fire-punch. The attack made the monkey completely knocked out and defeated.

The monkey suddenly poofed up smoke, confusing everyone except Scylla. "Guess Natsu knocked the fire out of the dominating Monkey," she said as she got up and walked towards where she sensed the monkey deflating into the smoke. She sniffed the air again and sighed heavily. "Just as I thought," she said before she turned to where she smelled Natsu's fire smoke, trying her best to not focus on the scent triggering her bad memories. "This Vulcan possessed your friend, Macao I believe he was called?" she said to the hot head.

Lucy looked shocked at Scylla. "Wait a minute, how could you know that Scylla?" she asked in astonishment. "I mean, I know you can sense animals and all but…" she started to say but Scylla stopped her by pointing her thumb to where the smoke was and it revealed that the monkey _was _Macao. "WHAT? He was the monkey the whole time?" Lucy said shocked that Scylla was actually right. "Holy crap, Scylla! That is one hell of a gift you got there! You could tell he was human all that time?"

Scylla shrugged. "Not all the time," she answered honestly. "I only got a good sense that the Vulcan part of him was the more dominant one than his actual spirit that was fighting back for control," Scylla explained trying to put it into words so that Natsu could understand as well. "And when Natsu and Senso beat him up, the monkey's dominance grew weaker after each hit until Natsu put the last energy out like a flame on a candle," she added unable to put the expression of what all just happened without somehow turning it into a fire pun. "So your friend here should be back to his old, human self," she said turning to Natsu. "But that doesn't mean he isn't going to be sore for the next few days," she sighed before she looked towards where she smelled Senso. "Which means someone has to play horsey for a while till we get to the borders of town," she said giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, brother dear."

Senso could only grunt as he switched to his hound form, only much, much bigger than normal, "I'm not a fucking horse, sister dear," he drawled out in annoyance.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Hey! Romeo! Look who we found!" Natsu shouted to a little kid that was sitting on the stairs in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Romeo looked to see that his dad was alive and finally back home. "DAD!" he cried as he ran to his dad and tackled the poor injured wizard to the ground, causing the man to his head. He cried a fountain of tears, apologizing over and over. "I won't complain about being teased again!" he sniffled against his dad's chest. He then pulled away and looked up at his dad. "I am just happy you are home!"

Macao smiled at his son and wiped away his tears. "Now, now," he said as he soothed his son, trying to get him to stop crying. "If someone teases you again, just ask them if their old man can beat the shit out of nineteen Vulcans like your old man," he said with an encouraging smile.

Romeo only smiled happily and laughed happily before hugging his dad again.

Scylla only had a sad expression on her face as she turned her back away from where she heard the happy reunion take place. "He is a lucky boy," she said softly before she started to walk to the guild's entrance. But she suddenly gasped as she felt two small arms wrap around her from behind.

"Thanks for bringing my dad home," Romeo said as he hugged Scylla from behind. He then unwrapped his arms and ran back to his dad who was talking to Natsu and Lucy, being filled in about Scylla and Senso being the two new recruits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes****:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are completely original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphuntdlover: **_**looks around for her co-writer**_ **Where the Hell is he? **_**she sighs heavily before she starts the introduction**_ **So...Most of our friends in the Renegade discord channel are aware of this particular chapter...Especially since we had a certain someone READ his part out loud in a voice chat… **_**she shivers as she remembered writing those scenes **_**It still scares me how much I have written his character down to a T!**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Appears with a bloody sack thrown over his shoulder **_**Oh is it time already?**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**Glares at him before she eyes the sack **_**Do I even want to know what THAT is?**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Glances at the sack before shrugging**_ **I had some work to do. **_**Sees her still staring at him **_**What? Fuckers had it coming with the bullshit they pull.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**facepalms herself**_ **Why am I not that surprised…? Oh, wait...IT'S YOU.**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Smirks before looking back at the readers **_**Well this is where things get more interesting… And will piss a lot of people off.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**Remembers who else is in this chapter **_**Oh yeah...Forgot that SHE appears in this chapter… **_**she then looks at the readers **_**Sorry to tell you guys this, especially those that are fans of Fairy tail but…**

**DuncanWarlord: We hate Erza Scarlet… **_**Ducks under the all the guns shots **_**Screw you too then.**

**Vamphunterdlover: Honestly! Erza Scarlet, shouldn't be able to do all that she does just **_**because**_ **she is Erza Scarlet. We both agreed that she should be taken down a notch like the rest of Fairy Tail. So if you start complaining that we ruined Erza, I will tell you that WE DIDN'T. We just changed her a bit, and she still has some of her moments. Just don't expect to be seeing Erza saving the day all the time, because she is fucking Erza Scarlet.**

**DuncanWarlord: I would have just killed her… But unfortunately, she is a main character… And this show has so much plot armor. **

**Vamphunterdlover: Hence the cutting of her 'because she is Erza Scarlet, she can do what she wants' gig. And also, in this chapter, you get to see Scylla use her animal ability into full effect in this chapter. ***_**She tries to remember if she had forgotten anything* **_**Let's see….Did we forget anything?**

**DuncanWarlord: We see a bit of what Senso is capable of... **_**Hears engines in the distance **_**Welp I've got to go **_**Holds up the bloody sack **_**I think they want these back, or mine** _**Disappears in a burst of flames and in the distances gunshots could be heard**_

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**sighs heavily **_**Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him… **_**she looks at the readers with a friendly smile **_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and see you next time! **_**She looks at the window, hearing a huge explosion go off and maniacal laughter **_**Hopefully…**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1, Chapter 2**

A week had passed since Natsu and Happy took Lucy, Senso, and Scylla with them to help rescue Macao. Since then the three new members of Fairy Tail have been adjusting to their new lives there. Senso and Scylla had taken a few small jobs themselves to pay for rent but mostly they spent the rest of their free days in the guild hall interacting with their fellow Guild members.

Lucy got along with almost every guild member, except the ones who were currently out on jobs whom she hadn't met yet.

Senso didn't interact much with anyone other than Scylla, Natsu, Gray, and Happy because he simply didn't trust anyone else. Even though he only trusted Natsu because he had the same mindset when it came to protecting those they cared for. Over the course of the week, he had sparred with Natsu and Gray to test them and to help satisfy his more battle-hungry urges.

Scylla was about the same but more quiet and controlled compared to Lucy's bubbly and happy way of going about it. She preferred to be more calm, sticking to herself with Senso by her side, but she was not afraid to interact with others, more that she was not comfortable with them yet. The exception being Mirajane, who she was talking with now.

Scylla was sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane about the offer of being a possible model for the wizard's magazine with Scylla modeling with her water dancing. Mirajane had suggested that she should try to model with her talking to animals ability, but after telling Mirajane that she would've been uncomfortable with her special ability being out in the open that suggestion was turned down. And Scylla didn't want her special ability making her into a target for those that want to abuse her power for their own gain. Which to her surprise, all of the guild members in the hall all swore to her that they would keep the animal ability a secret from outsiders after Makarov told her that the Fairy Tail guild is one big family and this family protects their own. Scylla couldn't help but cry happy tears at their promise, which made Senso go into his protective big brother mode. Scylla had just finished drying her happy tears when Gray walked up to her.

"Hey Scylla," he said in a polite greeting as he took the bar stool next to her.

Scylla couldn't help herself blush at the sound of his voice. And with him being so close she could feel his ice magic radiating off of him since she could feel the cold temperature surround her. "H-Hi, Gray," she replied back to him.

Senso, from his spot next to Scylla, listening to his music, gave a slight glare towards Gray before closing his eyes and going back to his music.

Scylla ignored Senso's behavior before she took a sip of her soda that Mirajane served her moments ago as they talked this morning.

Gray also ignored Senso and rested his chin on his hand as he looked at her. "So...Where are Natsu and Happy? I heard you and Senso here are on his team," he said glancing to Senso before looking back to Scylla. "How come he left you and Senso behind?" he asked her.

Scylla rested her drink on the bar before she replied. "The job he picked was way too easy, and thought it would be best for me to stay here since it is all just to destroy a little book," she said before she smirked. "And Senso is never going to let me out of his site, so he too stayed behind," she added before she turned around to where the sound of the guild members were coming from by the sound of them drinking and talking. "Also Natsu thought I should get to know the other members of the Fairy Tail guild. And by knowing, he meant the smell and sounds of them," she said before shrugging her shoulders. "I think he thought I should take the chance to memorize everyone here and improve my memory with my sense of smell and sense of hearing," she said before she pointed off in the direction of the guild hall. "I already know Krov, who has a bit of a habit of rubbing his lower lip against his teeth before he takes a sip of his watered down beer," she said showing Gray an example of how strong her senses are. She then looked to Mirajane with her head slightly tilted. "Mirajane, you might want to send someone in the men's room, cause I think I hear someone snoring in there," she said to her with a friendly smile. "And I don't think that the restroom is supposed to be a place to sleep or nap."

Mirajane looked at Scylla with wide eyes before she closed them and glanced to her baby brother, Elfman. "Elfman, can you go check the men's room please?" she asked him with her angelic smile. "Scylla says there is a guild member sleeping in there," she added explaining to him why he was asked to go in there.

Elfman nodded his head at his sister's request. "A real man doesn't fall asleep while he is using the toilet," he muttered as he walked to the men's room. "It's an insult to even do such a thing! And to be overheard by a new recruit is even more embarrassing," he added as he walked inside. As soon as he got inside, Elfman shouted in surprise as he saw that indeed one of the guild members _was_ asleep in the bathroom. "A REAL MAN DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP BY A TOILET AND USE IT LIKE A PILLOW!" he shouted, his voice booming out of the bathroom for those close by to hear. But Scylla heard the whole thing and smiled as Elfman came out carrying the now sleeping drunk over his shoulder and looked at her in awe.

Mirajane looked at Scylla in equal awe. "My, my! You were right Scylla!" she said in a surprised tone of voice.

Gray smirked at Elfman's outrage. '_Guess her senses are as strong as Natsu's,_' he thought before he then looked back at Scylla. '_It is probably best to bring her along to find Natsu and Lucy before SHE comes back,_' he thought as a shiver went down his spine at the mere memory of Erza Scarlet, the most terrifying woman in all of Fairy Tail. Gray then leaned towards Scylla so he could talk to her in a private conversation. "Scylla," he started to say. "I need your help," he said looking serious.

Scylla turned her head to face Gray. Or at least where she heard his voice, looking confused. "Help with what?" she asked him.

He sighed heavily before he answered. "I need you to help me track down Natsu and bring him back to the guild," he said. "He needs to be back home as soon as possible," he added not knowing that he was subconsciously taking off his shirt.

Scylla felt Gray's body aura becoming slightly colder, which made her cheeks grow a bit pink with a blush. "Uh…" she said trying to not focus on the suspicion that Gray was doing his infamous 'stripping habit' as Natsu called it. "Why does he need to be back? Surely whatever it is, it can wait, can it?" she asked him before she took a sip of her soda. "It's not like the world will end if he doesn't come back," she said in a light sarcastic tone.

Gray had a terrified look on his face. "Actually, it can't wait and I don't want to test the fate of the world on Natsu returning after _she _comes home," he said shivering in fear and subconsciously started to strip his pants off, creating his body aura to grow colder around Scylla. "If _she _gets home before Natsu does, then he is as good as dead," he said as he sat back on the chair by Scylla.

Scylla blushed pink again as she felt Gray's body temperature radiate the cold temperature of a blizzard. "Uh Gray…" she said softly, holding onto the glass of soda tightly. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as the possible image of him being naked right beside her filled her mind. "Are your clothes off? I can feel your ice magic freezing up around you...It's freezing cold actually…" she said her cheeks now red with blush. "And considering Natsu told me of your...habit...I think I am guessing you are now down to your underwear," she added turning more redder than before. And given the fact that when she first arrived here and showed her animal ability with the rat, and saw him down to his underwear...Let's just say that he was the second reason she needed that shower.

Gray looked down at himself before he swore quietly and looked around in a panic for his clothes. When he found his pants and got them on, he felt a sense of dread run through him. When he turned around he saw Senso glaring at him with evil eyes, his blue orbs glowing with hated contempt.

Senso growled protectively while stepping in front of Scylla, hiding her small frame behind his bigger one. "Watch with how you move stripper, hurt Scylla and no one will find your body. Understood?" he asked with a final burst of spiritual pressure that the whole guild felt.

Scylla sighed at Senso's behavior towards Gray. "Senso, you know Gray has no control over his stripping any more than Natsu has control over his motion sickness," she said rested a hand on Senso's shoulder trying to soothe the raging beast. "Also he is asking us to track Natsu and the others to bring them home. For some reason it is important that they are back here before some woman shows up," she said to Senso in a gentle voice. "What do you say we track down the motion sick hot head, huh?" she asked him.

Senso blew hot air out of his nose to relieve his anger. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Gray for his subconscious habit of stripping and he really wasn't. It was that a male was so close to Scylla and was making her flustered was what was causing his anger. He knew he couldn't keep her away from the opposite gender, he was just so afraid of her getting hurt, he didn't want to see her in pain ever again. So he calmed down and moved back beside Scylla, switching to his hound form to connect with her.

Scylla gently pet Senso's hound head before she stood up from the bar stool. "Now, let's go hunt down Natsu shall we?" she said before she walked to Gray, who was now fully dressed and rested her hand on the elbow of his arm. It looked like Gray was escorting her like a gentleman would a lady.

Senso had to hold a growl in his throat at the site before he followed after them padding along Scylla's other side.

**In the middle of the woods near town**

"Are you sure you can smell him?" Gray asked Senso with a raised brow.

Senso merely rose an eyebrow, in his hound form no less at the Ice Mage's question. "Who here has the best senses, the man who can turn into a hound or the man who strips?" he asked retortedly, still a little peeved about earlier. He knew he shouldn't be but he could help it, damn his protective instincts.

Scylla sighed at the third time that Gray and Senso had a little 'dog fight' over the directions. As she brushed her forehead, she suddenly picked up a strong smokey scent that she knew only one person could have. "Natsu is nearby," she said to the two alpha males. She sniffed the air again and also used her powers to sense out Happy, who was a cat creature. "Happy is with him and no doubt so is Lucy," she added as she turned in the direction of the wind. As she smelled Natsu's smoky scent again, an idea struck her. "And I know how to get him to come to us," she said as she pulled out her traveling suitcase and put her whole arm inside it, searching for something. "Now, where is it?" she muttered as she searched. "I know I put it in here…" she muttered again before she gasped for joy. "Found it!" she said before she pulled out a candy jar.

Gray looked at Scylla a bit puzzled. "How is that jar of candy going to lead him to us?" he asked her. "And Natsu won't be able to smell it anyhow since he has to be miles away…" he added.

Scylla smirked as she took out a strip of candy and crunched it to dust in her hand. "Not if we bait him like this," she said before she blew the candy dust into the wind and then took out two strips of the candy and held them out like she was holding out a treat for her pet. "Now, he should be coming at full speed in three….two…" she said with a smirk.

The ground started to rumble as birds started to fly away and trees started to fall in the distance. Within seconds a blur appeared from the tree line and blasted past Scylla, snatching the candy from her hand. When the blur stopped everyone saw that it was Natsu happily munching on the candies.

Gray's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Damn...I am really impressed," he said before he looked at Scylla. "Just what kind of candy is that?" he asked her. "And how the hell did you know he would come for it?" he added.

Scylla smirked as she grabbed two more strips for Natsu to have. "Spicy candy and I knew he would like it since he eats fire. Natsu had this once before when he visited us after we finished moving in. He loves the stuff," she explained to Gray.

Happy and Lucy soon caught up with them panting heavily. "Finally...Found...You…" Lucy said panting heavily before she fell on her behind, exhausted from all of that running. "Should've known...It was you...Scylla…" she added. Happy slowly landed on top of Lucy's head as he panted heavily.

Once Natsu finished eating the candy he looked around waving at Senso and Scylla before stopping once he noticed Gray was with looking at him with an astonished look. "What the hell is the stripper doing here with you guys?" he asked looking irritated by his presence. He didn't want to have to be near the Ice Mage anymore then he had to be at the guild hall.

_**Two hours later...**_

Gray's eye twitched after Natsu's fourth stripper insult and asking him why he was with Scylla and Senso. "I asked them to help track you down you hot-headed prick! Don't know why I stick my neck out for you, but I am not going to risk not giving you fair warning," he growled at Natsu, glaring at him with obvious dislike. "I thought you would like to be warned that Erza is on her way back from a job as we speak," he said to Natsu with a terrified look on his face. "So unless you want Scylla and Senso to face Erza's rath while you are dragging your feet getting back home, I suggest we all haul ass back to the guild!" he said to Natsu with fear in his tone of voice.

Happy and Natsu shivered in horror at Gray's words. "Erza is coming back?!" they both said at the same time.

Lucy's eyes morphed into hearts as she fan girl swooned at the mention of Erza's name. "You mean THE Erza Scarlet? One of the most powerful and gorgeous members in Fairy Tail?!" she squealed like a fangirl. "She is sooo amazing!" she added in her fangirl voice. "She is nicknamed the 'Titania' of Fairy Tail!" she said looking at Scylla and Senso.

Scylla looked a bit puzzled at what the others were saying. "Uh...Who is she?" she asked. "I haven't heard of her…" she admitted sadly with the shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone but Senso looked at Scylla in complete shock. "How the hell do you not know Erza Scarlet!?" they all screamed in shock. The mere thought of someone not knowing who Erza was was almost impossible to them.

Scylla laughed nervously. "Uh, at our previous guild we couldn't get very many jobs, and my water dancing was the only thing that could help pay the bills…" she explained to them of why she and Senso didn't know who Erza was. "So hearing about Erza never passed through our ears when we traveled," she added before she pouted. "Although if she is as powerful as you make her sound as it wouldn't be that big of a stretch of everyone being so scared to even talk about her," she said as she rested a finger to her lips. "Also I have to ask, how will she react to my being blind?" she asked them all, a bit nervous.

Everyone went silent at the question, not knowing how to answer.

Scylla laughed nervously at their response. "Oh boy…" she said with a shaky voice. "Guess that means I am in the deep end of the 'I'm screwed' swimming pool," she said in a nervous sarcastic tone of voice.

As Scylla laughed, everyone was suddenly attacked finding themselves covered and buried in the sand. Scylla felt her senses go off and used her power to sense that someone was trying to kidnap and steal Happy. She suddenly ground her teeth as she felt her inner rage slowly pour out since one of the many things she hated was people who harmed animals. "Oh, Hell no," she growled as she began to summon her water magic. "You fuckers aren't getting away with that!" she hissed in anger as she formed her magic to take on the shape of twenty hydra heads. Scylla, using her sense of hearing and smell along with sensing Happy's location, commanded her hydra heads to attack, pushing her hands forward like one would while pushing themselves forward underwater. The hydra heads roared with anger and rage as they chased the men who took Happy, instantly knocking them down to the ground. Two heads wrapped protectively around Happy and brought him to Scylla.

"Scylla, you saved me!" he said with relief and joy.

Scylla smiled as she cuddled Happy before glaring in the direction where she heard the men who tried to steal Happy screaming in horror. "Now, let's put these assholes in their place," she said in a pure evil tone of voice before she, while still holding Happy, commanded her water Hydras to pull each limb out like they were taffy. They were screaming in pain and agony by the time the sand around the others cleared up.

Once Natsu shook the sand out of his ears he turned towards the screams he was hearing, seeing the pain and agony that the men were going through at the hands of Scylla shocked him but before he could move to stop her he felt a tug on his scarf.

When he looked down to see Senso pulling on his scarf to stop him. "You don't want to get in her way right now, Salamander. Scylla has a strong love and care for animals because of her ability. She doesn't take animal cruelty very well either. Best to let her get it out of her system," he said letting go of Natsu's scarf after he finished.

"But she is going to kill them!" Natsu exclaimed in worry as the screams turned into begging for mercy.

Senso shook his head in disagreement. "Believe me, if she wanted them dead they would already be so. She is just causing them to squirm for trying to harm Happy. They'll live, but they won't be the same once she's done, and you wanted to see what she was capable of after all, so watch and observe Dragon," he said sitting on his hind legs, turning to watch the show in front of him. It had been some time since he had seen Scylla this way, so it was a treat for him.

Scylla glared in the direction of the screaming as she slowly walked to them. "So," she said in a cold and evil tone. "Would one of you bastards care to explain why you tried to kidnap my precious little friend?" she asked them in a scary gentle tone of voice. "Also which guild are you from? I would like to be able to notify your guild master as I send your broken and bruised bodies on his or her doorstep," she asked as she gentle pet Happy's head. "Also, if you lie to me you are going to get the _spanking_ of a lifetime," she added with an evil smirk.

Before either of the members could answer, Scylla felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Lucy looking at her with a worried expression. "Scylla, calm down, you've done enough, let them go," she said not handling the level of brutality she had just witnessed. She was essentially a civilian before joining up with Fairy Tail, so this amount of violence was disturbing to her.

Scylla understood this and began to lower the members to the ground when she heard one of them mutter, "Lullaby…" in a pained voice.

Before Scylla could question the member, dark shadows zoomed across the ground towards them and reached around them forming into a shadow hand which pulled them into the shadows before they vanished completely.

Scylla was shocked at what just happened and quickly closed her eyes to control her hearing senses to scope out who just killed these men. She could only hear someone moving through the trees but was soon muted out by the sudden gust of wind that affected her sensitive hearing. "Damn it," she muttered before she let go of Happy. "That bastard got away," she muttered feeling angry. Scylla then frowned. "And the men destroyed the spicy Candy," she added before she summoned her water to wash the sand out of hair and eyes.

Natsu hearing this got angry and stomped his foot in anger. "What!? Not only did they try and take Happy, but they dare destroy such good candy!? They are lucky they were taken or I would have beat them to a bloody pulp!" he screamed in rage. The others could only sweatdrop at his reaction to the candy being destroyed, was it really that good to him?

"Don't worry Natsu, I have the candy man who gave me that spicy candy's address. I'll just write him a letter to send me more of it, telling him one of the strongest members of my guild loves the stuff," she said before she formed a water ball with both of her hands. "Anyone else wants the sand washed off of them?"

**Two hours later **

**At the Fairy Tail guild**

Everyone got back to the guild just in time since Erza had not appeared yet.

Scylla was panting heavily as she had to run while being held by the wrist by Gray to haul ass to the guild in fear of Erza's temper. "I think…" she panted. "I think I am going to pass out…" she said as she held her hand to her chest which made her off the shoulder ruffle floral patterned long skirted dress look more exotic to the other guild members.

Suddenly Scylla was lifted up into the arms of a red-headed young man who wore sunglasses that covered his eyes. "Then let me escort you to a chair fair maiden," he said to her with the most flirtatious tone of voice. "And perhaps you will do me the honor of joining me for a drink while you regain your strength? I know I need one since your beauty has knocked the wind right out of me," he said continuing to flirt with her as he walked to a table that was a bit secluded. "Oh, do forgive me I forgot to introduce myself!" he said in a shy kind of manner that would make most girls think that it was cute. The young man then sat Scylla down into a chair like a perfect gentleman before kneeling down on one knee before her and kissed her hand. "My name is Loke, and I am your most humble servant fair siren of the sea," he said before he kissed her hand again. Scylla didn't know if she should be flattered or creeped out.

Before Loke could pull off any more of his _moves_, the whole guild heard deep and angry growling coming right behind him. Before he could turn around all the way, he was punched in the head, sending him flying across the guild hall. Everyone turned to see that it was Senso who punched him, and he was fuming mad. "Keep your hands off her pretty boy! Or I will snap your back like it was a twig!" he said in a deadly voice, **Killing Intent** rolling off him in waves.

Most of the Guild members chuckled in amusement at Senso's outburst. All of them in support of not liking Loke flirting with Scylla. But unlike Loke, they didn't have a death wish.

Natsu laughed hard at Senso's punch. "Nice one!" he said before smacking Senso on the back. "I think you even made Loke piss _and _shit himself at the same time!" he said before he laughed again. "Poor Loke! Hahaha!" he chuckled.

Scylla sweatdropped at Natsu's humor. "Uh...Can someone get me a drink please?" she said wanting to change the subject and calm down Senso. "And Senso, don't you think that punch was a bit extreme? You knocked Loke out for pete's sake!" she said giving Senso a light scolding. Although she wasn't going to admit that Loke did creep her out a little.

Gray smiled at Scylla and waved his hand in the air. "I'll go order it for you Scylla, least I can do after what you did for Happy," he said before he walked to the bar to talk to Mirajane. "Hey, Mirajane! Is the master around? With Erza coming back, I don't know how we are going to explain Scylla and Senso and Lucy without him," he said as he walked to the bar.

Mirajane smiled at him as she began to pour Scylla's usual drink. "Sadly, the master isn't here right now. He just left to go to the Guild master conference," she replied before she put the drink on the tray.

Suddenly Krov ran into the guild, busting open the doors. "Bad news!" he shouted. "Erza is on her way here!" he said in horror before he ran into the guild to hide from Erza's rath.

Everyone in the guild went dead silent.

Lucy chuckled nervously as she looked around. "Wow, even mentioning her name makes everyone go silent," she said softly to Scylla. Scylla nodded in agreement as Mirajane served Scylla's soda drink. "Makes you wonder if she is a demon, doesn't it?" Lucy asked Scylla before she received her usual drink from Mirajane as well. "I mean she is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and is nicknamed Titania for a reason but still…" she added before taking a sip of her drink.

Scylla shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her drink. She then got up from her seat at the table. "I will be right back, I have to use the ladies room," she said before she turned to where Senso was. "Don't follow me," she told him before she walked right towards the bathroom, which everyone was careful to not accidentally run into her as she went into the bathroom. She quickly went to the toiletry and did her business. As soon as she was done she began to wash her hands.

While Scylla was using the bathroom, the air around the guild went silent as the soft sound of footsteps echoed from outside.

Erza walked in carrying a huge item that looked like a giant horn or a giant tooth. As soon as she got to the center of the room she put the thing down, making a loud banging sound. The loud sound startled Scylla in the bathroom.

Erza looked around the guild hall. "Is master Makarov here? I wish to speak to him about something," she asked Mirajane who walked up to her.

"No, he isn't here. He just went to the conference," Mirajane replied. "By the way Erza, we have some new recruits while you were out," she added looking towards Senso and Lucy.

Erza looked at them, observing them before turning to the others and began ranting on the other guild members. Lucy sweatdropped at the seamless dismissal of the two of them. When she looked at Mirajane for some support, all she could do was shrug her shoulder helplessly.

As Erza finished tearing into Macao and was about to tear into another member, she heard an annoyed and agitated grunt come from one of the new recruits, a male grunt. When she turned towards who interrupted her, she saw that Senso was glaring at her with annoyance. Before she could reprimand him, he said. "Shut up. Your damn ranting is pissing me off. You aren't the old man so shut up and put a sock in it," he said with anger lacing in his voice.

Everyone in the guild, including Mirajane looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, Erza, this is Senso," Mirajane said to Erza, introducing him to her. "He is one of the new recruits, and he has become friends with some of the guild members," she added before she looked to Gray and Natsu. "Isn't that right Natsu and Gray?" she said to the two boys who were locked together like they were roughhousing before Erza came walking in.

The boys were frozen still to even respond to Mirajane's question.

Senso looked at everyone who was staring between him and Erza, who was starting to have an angry look on her face, in shock and worry. "What are you all freaking out about? Are you all afraid of a little girl who hides in her armor just to feel safe even when she is surrounded by people who are supposed to be her family? Because if so then the supposed strongest female mage in Fairy Tail ain't strong at all. What she is a pathetic-" he was cut off when he had to catch the armored fist that was heading for his face.

Everyone looked on as Senso held Erza's fist in his hand like there was no force behind it. Erza was already angry from his interruption, but him insulting her as he did send her blood boiling, she was going to teach him a lesson. But he caught her attack so easily that it surprised her before she put more force into her strike, trying to break his hold.

Senso could only look on in boredom at what he thought of as a weak attack. "Is this all the great Titania of Fairy Tail has to offer? If so then you are an embarrassment to mages as a whole. All that armor and for what? To hide what you are so scared of others seeing? To make yourself feel safe? At least Scylla drops hers when it's just me and her, but you can't do that can you? How weak are you truly?" he kept demeaning the scarlet hair mage, beating her with not fists, but words alone.

Scylla had come out of the bathroom and heard Senso's words. She softly gasped at how deep he was going into Erza's head. '_Damn his talent for picking up on people who wear masks,_' she thought as she slowly walked towards them.

Senso then began putting pressure on the armored fist in his grip. The sounds of crunching metal echoed in the silent guild hall as its members watched in astonishment as Erza's armor began to bend and creak. Before Senso could shatter the metal he was stopped by the soft voice of Scylla.

"Senso, enough," she said in a stern voice as she heard the cracking sound of the armor. "You are starting to cross the line," she added before she laced her hands. And was a bit nervous since she could feel Senso _and_ Erza's tempers rising in the air. "Perhaps since you are giving her such critic, maybe _you _should _train_ her on things like that?" Scylla suggested her face not exactly facing towards them. "Otherwise you behave yourself or else I will bring out Miss Viper on your hide, do I make myself clear?" she asked him raising her brow while trying to calm her heart which was pounding a thousand miles in her chest.

Senso merely raised an eyebrow, not letting go of Erza's fist but stopped putting pressure on it. "Is that supposed to be a punishment or pleasure? You know how I get my rocks off Scylla, so the threat of pain arouses me more than it frightens me," he said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Scylla then smirked at him. "It's calming you out of your cranky mood isn't it?" she asked him before she cleared her throat. "Honestly though, I think you might want to let go of her hand," she said to him. "Otherwise some people might think there is some sexual tension between you two. And you know the old saying, 'when a man and a woman fight, it means they like each other'," she said knowing that Senso would be grossed out on that. Scylla then shivered at the thought. "Personally I don't want that image in my head thank you very much," she said before she shivered in horror. "God, you know how to give me nightmares, Senso," she said in a grossed out sister like attitude.

Senso shivered himself before he got over the horrifying images that were put into his head, still not letting go of Erza's fist. "I could just snap her arm off. Does that mean I love her or something? I would have thought that causing someone to bleed out wasn't love but blood lust. You know I'm not that good when comes to understanding love, they only thing I know is sex and a lot of hormones are involved," he said disturbing many with his casual use of bloodshed, Erza paling as she couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

Scylla's face turned pink at his words.

"Not to interrupt you miss but, who are you and what is your relationship with this disgusting animal?" Erza asked Scylla with a raised brow.

Scylla smiled before she curtsied like a lady. "I am Scylla Arete, and that man who has pissed you off is my _bitch_," Scylla replied, nearly making everyone snicker at how true her words were. "So sorry he is being a pain in the ass, but sadly that is part of his charm," Scylla added before she held her hands out in front of herself.

Senso once again did not have much of reaction, just a simple raising of an eyebrow. "I ain't no one's bitch, my dear Scylla. I will not put a leash on myself for anyone, not even you," he said letting go of Erza's fist finally, allowing her to feel her fingers again.

Scylla smirked at Senso's words. "And yet you like walking on four legs," she said giving him a teasing smirk. Again it took everyone's willpower to not laugh aloud. "Especially considering what you did to poor Loke a moment ago," she added again her head not facing Senso's direction as she talked to him. Scylla than shrugged her shoulders. "But then again, you like scaring the shit out of people when you do that too, so why do I even bother trying to make sense of things when it comes to you?" she said to him.

Erza was getting annoyed with Scylla not looking directly at them while she was talking to them. "Excuse me, but do you have a habit of not looking at people while you are talking to them? I know you must be scared with all of these guild members looking at you on the spot, but it is quite rude to not look at someone while you are talking to them," she said criticizing Scylla's behavior, not noticing everyone's shocked expressions.

Scylla smiled sadly, knowing that Erza might not have noticed one tiny detail. "I would look at you if I could Erza, especially since I want to look at the most feared and respected female wizard in all of Fairy Tail I have heard from Natsu and Gray," she started. "But sadly, I am blind, and can only guess where you are by the sound of your voice and smell your perfume," Scylla finished pointing to her eyes.

Erza jolted as she heard Scylla's words. "No way," she said before she walked to Scylla and looked up close to her eyes. She then foolishly waved her hand in front of Scylla's eyes to test her blindness. "Honestly? You can't see? Who was the fool to think a blind person could be able to help Fairy Tail?" she asked looking around to see who hired Scylla as a joke.

"Actually, Erza it was the master who recruited both Senso and Scylla," Mirajane replied, making the redhead go stone stiff and her face white as a sheet.

Happy flew to Scylla and floated by her head looking at Erza. "And Scylla _is _helpful Erza, she actually saved me from being kidnapped by a bunch of weirdos using her water magic!" he said in Scylla's defense. "Also she has another ability that is legendary!" he added with excitement. "It was what she used to help save me as well!" Happy said before he hugged Scylla's arm. He then looked at Erza with puppy dog like eyes. "So please be nice to her Erza!" he said before giving her a puppy dog like pout.

Erza felt her heart twinge at Happy defending Scylla as he did. "So you are a water Mage?" she asked Scylla. "Still doesn't mean you can't defend yourself," she sighed sadly. "You would still be a weakness to your team," she added apologetically. "Other than your sharp sense of hearing and smell, you are completely helpless."

Scylla twitched at Erza's words. Now she understood why Senso got pissed off at her. "Look, Erza was it?" she started to say. "I have only met you for barely five minutes and you assume that I am a damsel in distress to my team?" she said sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't judge me as a weakling right off the bat just because of my being blind!" she said nearly sounding a bit mad. "I _can _defend myself in hand-to-hand combat if my magic runs out," Scylla added before she then pointed to Natsu figuring out where he was by the smoke smell coming off of him. "Hell, I nearly sliced Natsu's throat when he made the innocent mistake of sneaking up on me while he came to visit me and Senso at our house!" she said nearly shouting at Erza getting more mad. "So I suggest that you watch me in action first before you start making an ass out of yourself and the rest of us with your assumptions," she said as she lowered her hand to her side softly panting as she ran out of steam from nearly shouting at the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.

Senso smirked in amusement, knowing very well that Scylla always got annoyed when she got judged being a weakling just because she was blind. "I can testify that Scylla can handle herself when it comes to fighting with her fists. Why do you think she chose a side career as a water dancer? Not for the attention, that is for damn sure. She chose it cause dancing _and _fighting are pretty much the same thing, only one doesn't involve hitting someone in the face," he said before he crossed his arms. "She is more than what she appears to be," he said before he looked at Natsu with a teasing smirk. "Hell, I would put my money on her dancing circles around Natsu," he added, knowing very well that Natsu wasn't going to take that comment very well. "Heck, with her water magic blinding his firepower, she might actually wipe the floor with him. Now that would be a hell of a site to see," he said looking at Erza waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Erza looked towards Natsu with a raised brow. "Hmm...So you say she could beat Natsu?" she asked Senso.

"I have known Scylla for eleven years," he answered with a smirk. "I know she can," he said before looking at Natsu. "Sorry, Natsu," he apologized.

Natsu glared at Senso. "You think I can be beaten by Scylla? Me? After all of those sparring matches I've had with you?" he said before he looked at Scylla, not wanting to be mad at her but couldn't let his pride as a fighter let go of this. "I know I can beat Scylla without using any of my powers!" he shouted before pounding his chest with pride.

Everyone in the guild hall softly gasped at Natsu's boast before looking towards Scylla to see how she would respond.

Scylla balled up her fists tightly in anger. '_Honestly, why are they talking about me like I am not in the room? I am standing right here people!_' she thought in anger. She slowly took a deep breath and released her fists before crossing her arms. "So you think you can beat me, Natsu?" she asked her voice sounding like she was hissing as she said Natsu's name.

Natsu grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest confirming his answer.

"Very well," Scylla said softly. She then slowly walked directly towards Natsu, smelling the air as she walked to be certain that she was going directly towards him. "Then let's see if you can back that up," she said as she walked towards him.

"What?" Natsu said looking at her surprised.

"You heard me, pyro," Scylla said before she pointed her finger at him. "I, Scylla Arete, challenge you, Natsu Dragneel to a duel," she said her challenge surprising everyone. "And if I am going to have to prove to Erza over there that I am not a weakling and can defend myself, who better for me to fight against then Salamander himself?" she said with a bold smirk.

Everyone in the guild hall looked shocked at Scylla.

Lucy ran to Scylla and grasped her arm. "Scylla, you can't be serious! Natsu could accidentally kill you!" she said nearly screaming in Scylla's ear.

Scylla flinched at Lucy's screaming before she turned to Lucy. "Erza isn't going to accept the fact that I am able to defend myself because I am blind, Lucy," she said in a stern voice. "So unless I have a duel with someone with her watching the whole thing, without using my magic, she is going to think I am helpless and a wink link to my team," she added before she turned back to Natsu. "My challenge is simple, and something I think you might like to try out," she said to him. "The challenge is to try and pin me down to the ground without using your fire magic, if you win I will give you two full jars of that spicy candy you like so much. If I win, you have to pay me any price I want for the two jars of the spicy candy," she said telling Natsu the stakes and rules of the challenge. "Think you can handle that, strawberry head?" she said teasing him with a friendly smile. "Or do you think I am going to be the second person besides Erza to beat you?" she added knowing that Natsu wasn't going to take that comment lightly.

While Natsu would normally be enraged at the thought of someone being better than him besides Erza, he also saw what she was playing at. He knew very well that he was one of the most destructive members of the guild, he had been yelled at enough to know this. So he saw that Scylla was playing on this, not only to show off and hammer in that she was strong despite her disability. Plus, she was playing to his own competitive nature and need to prove himself. Add to the fact that her bet was more of a win-win situation no matter who won or lost, was just to help them both, so he was happy to play along.

Natsu smashed his fists together, creating a small shockwave from the force, excited to finally fight Scylla, even it wasn't full out.

Scylla smiled at the sound of his fists and gave him a happy and friendly hug, receiving a lot of envious looks from the male members of the guild. "Thank you Natsu, I'll meet you right on the beach outside the guild," she said before she moved away from Natsu and turned her head. "Senso? Mind helping me get to the beach? I haven't gotten used to walking there on my own yet," she asked Senso with a sweet smile.

Senso rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his face before he switched to his hound form, walking out of the guild hall with Scylla, shocking Erza in the process. Natsu followed after them, eager to get the fight going. Slowly, the others followed at a much slower pace, not as eager to see this, while they didn't doubt Scylla, she was fighting Natsu, almost no one wanted to fight him, besides Gray, Cana, Loke, Elfman, and Erza.

Scylla stood on the beach a few feet away from Natsu, waiting for all of the guild members to be all settled in to watch the match. "Senso, will you judge the match?" she asked Senso who was sitting on the stairs that lead to the beach. "Seems only fair that you judge since you have sparred with both of us," she added with a friendly smile.

Sesno looked between everyone before he got an idea in his head. He walked in front of everyone and turned to look at them all. "Place your bets people! How long will the fight go on for! Step right up, don't be shy! There is nothing to be afraid of!" he said in an announcer voice throwing his hands wildly around with a big fuck all smile on his face.

"How can you suggest such a thing Senso?!" Lucy asked as her jaw dropped at Senso's suggestion for a bet over this fight.

Sesno didn't say anything, only writing down everyone's bets, some ranging from five minutes to an hour. Lucy could on look at the ground in depression before putting her own fifteen-minute bet in. Sesno grinned even wider before turning back around to watch the fight unfold.

Mirajane raised her hand up with a rag as she stood on the stairs, ready to signal the fighters to start. "Fighters ready?" she asked as she glanced at Natsu, who stood in his traditional fighting stance, signaling to Mirajane that he was ready. Mirajane looked at Scylla and only saw Scylla completely stand there, not even getting into a fighting stance. Mirajane took Scylla standing still as a yes, and waved her rag down. "BEGIN!" she shouted starting the duel.

Natsu grinned at Scylla and began to run at her ready to throw the first punch. Scylla didn't move an inch as Natsu ran towards her, standing still as she listened on Natsu's feet touching the sand with each step. She slowly counted down to how soon he would try to land the punch. When Natsu was close enough he instantly aimed his punch for Scylla's face, but only to have it dodged as Scylla leaned her head slightly back, making Natsu miss. Natsu then tried to hit her again and again only for Scylla to dodge his attacks before he can even make a single blow with his fists. At one point Natsu even tried to hit Scylla straight in the gut but Scylla dodged his punch, spinning directly behind him at incredible speed and playfully tapped the back of his head. He got easily annoyed and tried to swing a backhand punch to her only for her to do a 180-degree backflip over his head, making him yet again miss throwing her a punch. He growled angrily at that and sharply turned his head towards her as she landed on the other side of him. He took the chance to try and land another punch this time involving a roundhouse kick, but Scylla only dodged away moving like a wave being pulled against the tide of the ocean.

The others could only look on in amazement as they watched Scylla dance around Natsu, never getting hit and always moving. It seemed she truly lived up to her job profession as a 'Water Dancer'. Erza could only look on with a slack open jaw, not believing what she was seeing, even when it was right before her eyes. Senso through all of this had a big grin on his face, seeing what Scylla was really doing. Though that wasn't all that surprising, he knew her best after all.

Natsu, again and again, using a combo of punches and kicks tried to land a hit on Scylla. And like before, Scylla dodged his attacks every time. '_There has got to be a way to land a hit!_' he thought as he tried to do another combo of punches and kicks again. Suddenly an idea struck him as he noticed Scylla only using her legs and not her arms to do the dodging. '_Of course!_' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face. '_If I take a hit to her legs or her back, she won't be able to keep dodging so much!_'

Natsu then put his plan of attack into motion. He threw two more punches and two fast roundhouse kicks to distract her. As soon as her back was to him, he aimed directly for Scylla's spine.

Scylla surprised him as she suddenly jumped up and landed right on Natsu's arm that he just used to throw the punch.

Everybody's, except Senso's, jaw dropped at the display.

Natsu looked up at Scylla in shock. "Wha..?" he whispered aloud as he looked between Scylla and her feet on his arm. '_How is she able to do that? It's like she is nothing but a feather on my arm! I can't even feel her body weight!_' he thought in his mind.

Scylla smiled at Natsu's response. "Like the view of my foot?" she asked teasingly before she did a roundhouse spin on Natsu's arm and did a landing kick to Natsu's face. She then used his face to propel herself away from him, making her do another 180-degree backflip and making Natsu fall backward to the ground.

Once again, everybody's jaws dropped, but this time to the floor while Sesno just laughed at everyone's reaction.

Scylla giggled along with Senso, knowing exactly what everyone's faces must look like right now. "Natsu," she cooed at him. "This is not the time to play in the sand," she teased. "I thought you were going to try and pin me down," she said giving Natsu a playful wink. "Or have you finally got tired of '_dancing_' with me?" she asked him resting one finger against her lip in a teasing manner.

Natsu looked at her in confusion for a moment while rubbing his jaw from the kick, before his eyes widened in realization. '_Dancing! That's what she has been doing! No wonder why all she has been doing is dodging.'_ he thought to himself before a smirk formed on his face. '_If that's how you want to play Scylla, then let's dance.'_

Scylla smiled as she heard Natsu's gasp. "Finally you figured it out," she said with a friendly smile. "I was starting to worry that you weren't going to catch on," she added before she did a little stretch of bending her back. "Hope you will take advantage of this little training session, cause I do believe there will be a time where you won't be able to gather up a fire for your belly," she said with a teasing smirk. "I did plan on training you, but thanks to Erza, I had to change my original plans," she said before she smiled at him.

Natsu smirked at Scylla. "So you took advantage of an opportunity that landed right on your lap," he said before he smacked his fists together. "I am starting to think I made a wise choice when I chose you to be on my team but don't think for a second that means I am going to go easy on you!" he added before he then ran to Scylla to attack again.

**Ten minutes later…**

Both Scylla and Natsu were still going at it but the two of them were starting to run out of steam.

Mirajane looked at Erza with a smile. "Well Erza, is your opinion of Scylla different than what it was before?" she asked her. "Cause it seems to me that Scylla isn't a damsel in distress and won't be a weak link for Natsu's team," she said before she looked back to Scylla and Natsu.

Erza could numbly nod in defeat, though reluctantly so because she was not used to being proven wrong or argued against. But she would hold her tongue from speaking of so, she would not admit defeat, she was too prideful to do so. '_At least she will be useful for the mission to come, I don't think Natsu will join unless she and this disgusting male join as well.' _she thought to herself in despair at having to bring Sesno along with her.

Mirajane then looked to Senso. "Well, judge? Shall this match end before they fall to the ground?" she asked him. "I don't think those two can stand on their feet much longer. Also, I believe Erza might want to recruit Natsu and Scylla for a mission," she said looking at Natsu and Scylla worriedly.

Sesno merely nodded before he disappeared from everyone's view, leaving a trail of dust behind. He then appeared between Natsu and Scylla, stopping Natsu's punch with ease and putting his other hand on Scylla's shoulder, stopping the two of them. When the two realized he was there, they both got out of their stances and returned to a more relaxed form, calming their breathing. "I do believe that is enough of a show for the members, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk, enjoying the shocked faces at his display of speed. Throughout all his spars with Natsu, he had not shown such speed before, merely always matching Natsu.

Scylla smiled at Senso. "I am willing to call this a draw," she said before she glanced to where she smelled Natsu's sweaty body in front of her. "What about you Natsu?"

Natsu smirked. "I am willing to call a draw since that means we both won and lost," he said before he gave his victory smile at Senso. "Also, I am getting hungry," he added.

As if Sesno's body had a sense of humor, his stomach made a loud gurgling sound, promoting the three of them to look between one another before they all started laughing at the comedic moment that just happened.

Senso finished laughing as Erza came forward, he moved in front of Scylla, baring his slightly larger canines to keep her back.

Scylla felt Senso tense up and rested her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them to calm him down. "Calm down, Senso," she said in a calm and soothing voice. "It's hard for her pride to allow her to be proven wrong," she whispered to him. "Even you should understand _that_," she added before she stopped massaging his shoulders. "So please don't rub it in," she whispered to him nearly sounding like a hiss.

Sesno grunted in annoyance before he backed away and turned into his hound form and linked with her. "Fine, but if she tries something, I'm breaking her face," he said glaring at Erza. Just because she had been proven wrong, doesn't mean he was going to stop beating on her, not until she grew up.

While Erza did not show any outward reaction to Sesno's actions, she was slightly freaked out by them. The animal changing was strange to her, as while she had seen such things before, not so quickly. His also dislike for her was surprising, no one had berated her like that, except for… She shook those thoughts from her head, not wanting to dwell on bad memories. She steeled herself before looking forward at Scylla.

"I apologize for what I said of you earlier Scylla," she said to the blind girl. "You have proved to me that you are a skilled fighter like the rest of us in Fairy Tail," she added before she glanced at Natsu. "And you also showed to Fairy Tail why Natsu picked you to be on his team. Speaking of which," she said before she crossed her arms. "Natsu, I need you, Gray, Scylla and...Senso to join me on an investigation about something called Lullaby. I came across this when I was on my way back from a job," she said back to her calm and stone-faced self. "This Lullaby requires the Fairy Tail Guild's services," she said shocking everyone behind them.

Mirajane looked shocked at what Erza was saying. "This...This would have to be the strongest team in all of Fairy tail other than the S-class members," she said softly. "And to put Gray with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Scylla, and Senso...They are a force to be reckoned with!"

Gray looked shocked as he heard Erza asking, no more like ordering him to team up with Natsu and the others.

Erza looked at all of the members she named off to form a team. "We will leave tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get a well deserved rest and pack only what you need to travel with you," she said before she turned and walked towards the guild. "By the way, Scylla, Lucy...Senso...Welcome to the Guild," she said pausing on Senso's name since the mere presence or even saying his name made her sick.

**Next morning at Magnolia train station…**

Scylla walked up the steps of the station feeling a bit nervous as she couldn't detect where Natsu and the others were waiting. The sounds and smells of the people that filled the station made it hard for her to resist flinching in surprise every time she accidentally got bumped into someone. "Think we are the first ones here?" she asked Senso as she carried their traveling bag and sat on a nearby bench. "I was worried that we would miss the train," she sighed as she sat her bag beside her legs. "I didn't think of the slight chance that we might be early and be here before everyone else," she said before her head sunk down in depression.

Senso merely shook his head, moving a bit closer to Scylla when he noticed certain eyes watching her, baring his teeth at those who dared look at her such. "Can't tell on how people will act Scylla, just have to go with the flow of things. We learned that early on in our lives after all," he said biting back the bitter memories of bad times.

Scylla nodded her head and gently pet his head in a comforting manner before she turned her head upward, trying to focus on any sound or sent of her teammates. "And we still haven't told Erza about my secret ability," she sighed heavily. "Guess it is going to be fun telling her that, huh?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

Sesno merely grunted at the petting, not willing to admit that comforted him. Knowing that she was close always put him at ease. "I personally don't care if she knows or not until she grows up I will not respect her," he said with disdain in his voice as spoke of the scarlet hair mage, still not accepting her.

Scylla smirked knowing that Erza is going to have to be put through Senso's version of hell before she was going to get his acceptance. "I know, Senso," she said with a sigh. Scylla then softly gasped as she felt a cold chill tingle up the right side of her arm.

Gray smiled as he walked up towards them. "Morning, Senso. Morning, Scylla," he said as he walked to them. Gray then took a seat on the right side of Scylla, with his arm behind her back. "You guys got here first huh?" he asked them.

While Sesno would usually tear off a man's arm for putting it so close to Scylla, he knew Gray wasn't putting moves on her, just getting into a comfortable position, so he stayed where he stood.

Scylla smiled at Gray a bit embarrassed. "Well, I was afraid we were going to be late," she said blushing with embarrassment. "I didn't want to give Erza the impression that we are lazy when it comes to being on time," she added before she smiled at Gray. "Kind of silly huh?" she asked him. "Me, the newbie being nervous of giving a good impression on one of the most infamous members of Fairy Tail," she said her face showing exactly how nervous and worried she was.

Gray understood exactly what she was feeling. He too felt the same when he first joined with Fairy Tail and wanted to make a good impression of being a strong wizard to the other members. Gray moved his arm from behind her and gently took her hand in both of his. "Don't be too nervous," he told her. "Just relax and be yourself Scylla. You shouldn't try to impress Erza, cause you already did that yesterday," he said to her. "She said so herself after you and Senso left the guild last night," he told her before he blushed a bit embarrassed by what he said. "I kinda overheard her talking to Mirajane about it while Erza was having a drink at the bar," he explained in a nervous chuckle.

Sesno held back an instinctive growl that rose in his throat at Gray's action. He knew he was just being supportive and genuine. The problem was Sesno's protective habit was hard to break after years of slimeballs who kept trying to get with Scylla just for a fun night, so sue him for acting the way he is.

Scylla smiled at Gray and rested her hand on top of his. "Thanks, Gray," she said giving him a sweet and thankful smile. "I needed to hear that," she said to him her blinded eyes almost seeming to look like she was looking directly at Gray's own eyes, at least to those that walked by them.

Gray felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he looked directly into Scylla's blind eyes. He started to wonder what color would her be if she wasn't blind. '_Probably a pretty color,_' Gray thought before he realized what he was thinking. He shook his head to try and clear that thought out of his mind. '_Why am I thinking that?!_' he mentally shouted to himself.

Sesno only watched with a sideways glance at the moment the two were having. While he felt the need to stop them and interrupt, he steadied his actions, knowing that neither knew what the other was really doing, acting on feelings they didn't understand. He could not fault Gray or Scylla for this, emotions have and always will be a bitch.

"See Natsu! I told you we were going to be late!" Lucy shouted as she walked to Gray and Scylla from the crowd. "Morning guys! Have you been waiting long?" she asked them.

Gray instantly moved his hands away from Scylla's as Lucy came towards them, not noticing that he was blushing. "I just got here," he replied to Lucy. "Scylla and Senso were here before me," he added before he looked to Senso.

Scylla smiled before she laced her hands in her lap. "Senso and I wanted to be early. I was afraid that we were actually late," she said to Lucy. "Thankfully Gray showed up confirming me that we were on time," she added before she petted Senso's head. "Did you guys have breakfast?" she asked them.

"Yeah we had breakfast," Lucy replied as she sat on the other side of Scylla. "But Natsu and Happy wanted to stay a little longer for second helpings," she groaned in disbelief. "I told them no and if they wanted to be the last ones to arrive and get a possible lecture from Erza, then it was going to be their funeral," she said looking at Natsu and Happy who finally caught up with them.

Happy flew directly to Scylla and landed on her lap as a cat would jumping on their owner's lap.

Scylla smiled and gently pet Happy's head. "Morning Happy," she said to him as she patted his head. She scratched Happy behind the ears as Natsu walked up to them glaring at Gray.

"So…" Natsu said as he glared at Gray. "You decided to show up?" he said to Gray. "Never thought you would be much of a team player, since you are such a pathetic excuse for a fighter," he said his words making Gray twitch.

Gray then stood up glaring at Natsu. His cold magic radiated off of him and making Scylla shiver from the cold. "It's not like I _chose_ to team up with a pathetic hot headed bastard like you! I mean, come on! You can't even travel without puking all over the place! Why don't you do us all a favor and get over that before you join us on this mission! If Erza wasn't the one who suggested this team up and that I worry whatever danger you are going to put Scylla in, then I would've told you to shove that mission up your ass!" Gray growled nearly shouting at Natsu as he walked towards him. His ice magic seemed to grow stronger with his increased anger.

Natsu growled back at Gray. "Us teaming up together is the most stupid and ridiculous idea I have ever heard! I will never understand why Erza suggested such a thing in the first place!" he shouted back.

"Join the fucking club! This isn't all rainbows and unicorns for me either!" Gray shouted back, glaring directly at Natsu's face. "Teaming up with you is like Hell on earth! I would rather go through one of Senso's sparring sessions for one whole day then go on a mission with you!" he said his ice magic growing a bit stronger around him as Natsu's fire magic aura grew around him as well. "I hate this as much as you do!" he added.

Lucy sighed heavily as the two hotheads bickered. "Can we just pretend we don't know them?" she asked Scylla and Senso. "Honestly they are attracting too much attention," she said as she noticed that a group of people started to form a circle around them.

Scylla turned in Lucy's direction as she fed Happy a fish. "I understand why Senso and I had to come along, but why did you come, Lucy? As I recall you were unhappy with how Natsu treated you on the last job," she said as she tried to resist shivering from the temperature of Natsu's heat and Gray's coldness effecting her.

Lucy sighed again. "Mirajane asked me to come, thinking that they might behave if I monitor them. Also, she thought that you might need back up on calming them down if your mother instinct kicked in," she replied as she held her pet spirit Plu on her lap.

Scylla then turned to where she could feel the boys' fire and ice magic as they continued to growl and bicker at each other. "Well, at least Gray isn't stripping…" she said with a smile. "Usually he does it when he bickers with Natsu," she added before she scratched Happy behind the ears. "Also I think there is a way we can help Natsu with his motion sickness, but that will have to wait till we get on the train," Scylla said before she put Happy down on the right side of where she was sitting on the bench. "I think I should calm them down," she said as she got up and started to walk to them. "Boys calm down," she said as she walked blindly towards them completely forgetting that she had her suitcase right in front of her.

Scylla tripped over her suitcase and gasped in surprise as she found herself falling to the ground.

Both Natsu and Gray heard Scylla's gasp and they both jumped towards Scylla. "Careful!" they both shouted as they caught her, and stood her on her feet. The crowd clapped in approval as the two boys looked at Scylla with a scolding look.

"That was close," Lucy said as she looked at Senso wondering why he didn't try to warn her about the suitcase.

Senso merely had one eye open, watching the whole event, not moving an inch. When he saw Lucy's questioning look, he spoke. "The reason why I didn't stop her was that while Natsu and Gray may fight a lot, they cared for their guild members first and foremost. I knew they would notice Scylla, so I had nothing to worry about. Plus, Natsu and Gray are the only male Fairy Tail members I trust to be around her," he said before walking over to the three.

Just as he got to the trio he heard the sounds of armor footfalls and the rolling wheels of a heavy cart. He could only sweatdrop at the site of Erza coming towards them with a cart filled with enough suitcases and junk to pretty much say she was moving to a new house. '_What the fuck is wrong with this chick?_' Sesno thought to himself.

Natsu and Gray had since stood Scylla up normally and returned to arguing, not noticing Erza coming behind them with a glare on her face. '_What have I told them about fighting like this!?_' she thought angrily. Before she could walk towards them to beat them over the head with both her fists, Sesno appeared in front of them, separating the arguing mages and Erza.

"Let them fight weakling, conflict strengthens oneself," Senso ordered her.

Scylla turned towards where she heard the two hotheads arguing. "All right, that does it," she said sounding a bit annoyed with all of this bickering. She walked between then and rested each of her hands on their chests. "You two calm down," she said to them. "Listen, I know you don't get along since you two are opposite magic users, but that doesn't mean you guys should bite each other's heads off every time you look at each other!" she said to them her motherly instinct kicking in. "But Erza picked you two out everyone, including those in the S-class to help her with this mission. If that isn't enough to tide you guys over, then save it for when you two catch up with whoever is the bad guy or monster behind all this, _then_ you two try to prove who is better than the other by who takes out the bad guy and _not kill him,_" she said to them like a mother would scold her children. "Now, since Erza is here, can we all get going?" she asked them.

Erza who had been glaring daggers at Sesno for ordering her around and calling her a weakling, turned to Scylla. "Yes, lets gets this mission started," she said to all of them before she turned around until she heard the sound of the roof shattering. When she turned around to see Sesno standing where her luggage use to be. "Where is all my luggage!?" she demanded from him, rage clear in her voice. He already made her angry, now he dared to destroy her belongings.

Senso merely wiped the imaginary dust from his hands and replied with, "It would have slowed us down so I sent it back to the guild."

Scylla sighed heavily and leaned her head forward in depression. "Oh Great…" she moaned in despair. "Now we have another pair to keep from tearing each other apart…" she added before she rested one hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, can you please bring me my suitcase?" she asked him. "I need to get something out of it for Senso."

Natsu nodded, a bit confused at Scylla's request. He went to her suitcase and picked it up, bringing it back to her. "Here, you go," he said to her.

Scylla then leaned down to open her suitcase reaching inside for something. She soon found what she was looking for and pulled out what looked like a chain. She then formed it into a noose and started to twirl the chain over her head.

Gray and Natsu soon ducked down to avoid being hit by the chain.

Scylla then lashed the chain noose, aiming for Senso. The noose soon lassoed around his neck, and Scylla pulled the chain tightening the chain like it was a leash. "Senso, behave yourself!" she shouted at him.

Lucy looked shocked at the sight before her. "Holy crap! Why on earth does she have to use a chain?" she nearly shouted.

Sesno merely rolled his eyes at Lucy's reaction before he moved a finger to the front of the chain around his neck, pushed it and the chain gave way. Once it was free from his neck, it reattached itself together before it came back to Scylla's hand. The others watched with slight amazement at the display but soon got over it when they saw Senso shake his head and Scylla along with him while putting the chain back.

Scylla zipped up her bag and crossed her arms. "You done? Or do I need to bring out your old lover Miss Viper into this?"

Senso merely smiled and returned with, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Scylla sighed before she laced an arm with Gray. "Let's get on the train," she told him. "Senso is going to play with Erza for a while," she said before she started to walk with Gray onto the waiting train. "Come on guys!" she said to the others. "They are going to be late," she said with a heavy sigh.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu quickly followed after them, not wanting to be anywhere near Senso or Erza at the moment.

Senso looked at Erza for a moment before he scoffed and followed after the others, Erza huffing at being dismissed before going after the others.

**10 minutes later on the train…**

Natsu moaned in pain and agony as his motion sickness took over as soon as the train left the station.

Scylla sighed sadly at him. "Senso, do you think we should try out that idea we came up with last night?" she asked. "Cause I don't think Natsu is going to last long before Erza gets all tough love on him. Heck, she might get his head on her lap after punching him in the stomach," Scylla said before she turned to Erza's direction. "No offense Erza, but I think Natsu needs a gentle hand," Scylla said before she started to pull out Senso's MP3 player.

Senso nodded before he looked towards Natsu and got his attention by snapping his fingers in front of his face, causing the motion sick boy to look at him. "Natsu we are going to put my headphones on you and play music. I want you to focus on only the music, listen to the beat and harmony of it until it's all you feel and hear. Understood?" he asked the fire mage, getting a pained nod in response. The minuted the music started playing, Natsu stopped moaning and began to move his head back and forth, seemingly cured of his motion sickness.

Scylla, who was sitting next to Natsu moved his head to rest on her lap. "The chair can't be that good for his head," she said as she moved Natsu's head. She gently brushed his hair, petting him gently thinking it would help soothe him.

Immediately the tension left Natsu's body, he became relaxed as he began to make pleased noises that left the others besides Senso in surprise, never seeing Natsu like this.

Scylla smirked as she could feel eyes on her. "Mirajane told me he was raised by a dragon, so it isn't surprising that he is calm like this. Especially given my magic touch with animals," she said to them continuing to pet Natsu's head.

Gray for some odd reason felt a bit uncomfortable as he watched Scylla pet and soothe Natsu as his head laid on her lap. He couldn't put his finger on it, but then again he didn't like much of anything Natsu did. Gray then looked to Erza, who was looking at Scylla a bit confused. "Scylla has a magic gift involving animals," he told her. "Her gift allows her to connect to animals, see what they see, feel what they feel and other things just to name a few," he added before he looked back to Scylla. "It was that actual ability that assisted her in saving Happy from being kidnapped," he said as Happy floated towards Scylla looking down at Natsu.

Erza looked at Gray shocked. "What?! Are you saying she can talk to animals? Why wasn't I informed of this yesterday?" she asked rightfully outraged that the entire guild kept it from her. "It would've saved a lot of trouble, and having Natsu and Scylla not fight one another," she muttered.

Scylla looked in Erza's direction. "Think about it Erza, if everyone in the guild told every single person my ability I would've been a target for kidnapping just so others can try and use my powers for all the wrong reasons," Scylla replied. "And given the fact that as a child, I suffered the negative side effect of this gift being known...Let's just say I don't want to go through it all over again," she added looking sad as she had to tell a small pinch of her childhood to her team members. Scylla instinctively balled up her feet in her sandals grateful that her long skirted sundress was hiding them.

Sesno made a small glare at Erza for insulating that she deserved to be told everything. "You should learn to watch your mouth Scarlet. You are not entitled to know anything we don't want you to know, you will not demand anything from us. You might be strong in magic by mages standards, but your heart and character are brittle and weak. The only reason why I can stand being near your childish ass is that Natsu and Gray hold you in high regard, even if fear is also a factor. And the fighting was for training, Natsu doesn't fight people whose style is dodging and agility based combat, so Scylla took the chance she saw. Do not dare criticize us for helping the guild get stronger by you weakening it," he stated with venom dripping from his voice in waves. This little mage had such a stick up her ass that he was surprised it didn't come out of her mouth.

Erza grew red with anger at every demeaning word. "How dare you talk to me like that! All I have ever done is to help the guild and make it prosper! Now you join and suddenly I am making the guild weak? And Natsu shouldn't be fighting other guild members, especially Gray! They are-" she was caught by Sesno breaking into laughter.

Senso looked at Erza with an evil glare that made Lucy and Gray, who had been watching in silent shock, sweat with a bit of fear. "You know nothing of strength little girl. Conflict strengthens oneself, not weakens them. Natsu and Gray fight because their magics are complete opposites, and they perfectly counteract one another, making them perfect to spar against each other. You are weak because you can't trust a whole guild of wonderful people to see the real you! You can't even-" Senso was suddenly caught off by two hands placed on him, one at his shoulder and another at his knee. He looked to see it was Scylla's hand on his shoulder and Natsu's on his knee. They both looked at him with silent eyes that told him that enough was enough.

Senso breathed in and out to get rid of his anger, but he had one thing left to say. "Me and Scylla have been together for years. We have had to fight day after day to see the next, all by ourselves. We know the horrors of the world and what true pain can be. You might believe you have had it the worst or you know what true pain is. You don't, because there will always be those who have it worse than you do," he said before going silent, glaring out the cart window in contempt.

Scylla had a sad look on her face, confirming what Senso was speaking the truth. She gently petted the top of Senso's head trying to soothe his inner beast. She made sure to still soothe Natsu as well to help him relax and not let his motion sickness come again.

Gray looked at Scylla as she soothed Senso and Natsu. The memories of him witnessing the death of his teacher, and his entire family being killed by a demon, he couldn't imagine how rough Scylla's life had to be. He blinked his eyes trying to keep the memories from flooding back to him and he turned to look at Erza. "All right Erza, I think it is time you tell us what this mission is all about," he said trying to change the subject. "What is going on?" he asked.

Erza sighed heavily before she started explaining about how when she was on her way back from a job, she came across of members from Eisenwald, a dark guild, talking over about how they found something called 'lullaby'. "I don't know what they have planned, but we have to stop them," she continued. Erza then looked mad and balled up her fist. "I overheard them mentioning Erigor's name, and if I had remembered who he was at the time I might've stopped them," she hissed in anger before she slammed the fist on the rail of her chair. Erza then looked at all of them. "My plan is that we go to Eisenwald and stop them before they use this lullaby for whatever sick scheme they have in mind," she said sounding like a valiant knight.

Gray looked at her seriously. "So you thought by bringing us along you think we can stop them?" he asked her before he looked to Scylla. "That reminds me, didn't we come across those bozos who tried to kidnap Happy say something about a lullaby as you were punishing them Scylla?" he asked.

Scylla tensed up in anger, her protectiveness towards animals kicking in again. "So those bastards are involved?" she softly hissed in anger. She suddenly became calm, but Natsu and Senso who were close to her could feel that she was definitely pissed.

Erza nodded her head in reply. "It would seem so," she answered before she looked to Lucy and Gray. "Fate seems to be on our side today," she said before the train soon stopped at the next train stop.

Scylla and Lucy, using their charms on a man who was selling food to those on the train wanting a snack managed to charm a good basket of sandwiches, a slice of cake, and some juice to drink. Scylla fed Natsu a few slices of the spicy candy that she managed to get from her candy suitor as she promised him. Erza had the slice of cake, while Lucy, Gray, and Happy had a sandwich. Scylla was the only one who had not eaten anything. Erza had then explained to Scylla, Lucy, and Senso about the black guild that they were going up against as they ate. Lucy was so scared that she pissed her pants, which Happy teased about. Scylla smirked at Happy's teasing knowing that Lucy had to be scared of the black guild that they were going to have to fight against. Scylla then reached for a sandwich and slowly began to eat.

For a few minutes, longer things remained this way, Sesno, and Natsu relaxing or sleeping, while the rest eat their food. Suddenly the train pulled into a station, causing everyone but Scylla, Senso, and Natsu to jolt. Those that jolted stood up and made their way off the train, not noticing the others had not moved.

Erza made her way to the entrance of the station and right before she walked out the doors, she noticed the missing people of their group. "Wait! Where is Natsu, Scylla, and Senso!?" she asked in a panic, mainly for Natsu and Scylla not really caring for Senso. The others also looked around until the heard the train they just arrived on start up and pull away from the station. "How could I have left them there!?" she ranted to herself, beating herself over her mistake.

Meanwhile, on the train, Scylla was starting to be a bit concerned when she didn't hear any of the others return from what she assumed was a bathroom break. "They are sure taking their time," she muttered aloud before she stroked Natsu's head. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking towards her and felt relief that someone finally came back.

When the footsteps stopped and she turned to welcome them back, but suddenly she smelled a different scent. "So what do we have here! A guild couple and their pet mutt? How's that guild life treating you, worth sticking around for?" a male voice asked in a weakly veiled tone filled with hatred. He had seen the trio when they boarded the train with the others and had been watching them till the others got off.

Before Scylla could respond and tell this man to leave them alone, she felt Natsu's head pushed down with force, causing her to gasp and Senso to open his eyes and connect to her allowing her to see what was happening.

What she saw caused her and Senso's blood to boil. This male creep was stomping on Natsu's head, looking at them as if they were insects. "What? Are the little flies mad? What are you goodie-two shoed guild members going to do about it? You little shits won't beat Eisenwald! You will all be crushed!" he said mocking them as he applies more pressure to Natsu's head. Before Scylla or Senso could attack, Natsu launched a flaming fist to the guy's stomach causing him to fly backward.

As Natsu stood up and was about to kick this guy's ass, his motion sickness hit him like a full speeding locomotive now that he wasn't focusing on the music, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Scylla stood up and walked to Natsu, kneeling beside him and gently rubbed his back. She then turned her head, using Senso's eyes to look at the guy. "That was low, you asshole!" she shouted at the guy.

Before the slimeball could even respond, Senso leaped at the man biting down on his arm hard, causing him to roar in pain as he felt Senso's teeth dig into his skin and started hitting bone. Before the man could retaliate the train suddenly stopped causing Senso to let go of the man, which in itself sent him flying back, but that also caused the man to drop something. It looked like a flute, but its form was that of a broken branch with a three-eyed skull on the end.

Scylla heard the item drop to the floor. She used Senso's eyes to look at the item and saw the creepy flute. Scylla quickly jumped to make a grab for the flute, getting it on the first try. "Got it!" she whispered with relief before she got up and went to Natsu. "Natsu, we have to get this thing away from them!" she said to him as she helped him up. "The bad guys Erza is looking for are after this!" she whispered to him.

Suddenly the train stopped at full force, making Scylla nearly trip onto Natsu.

Natsu then felt the train start up again, he quickly grabbed Scylla and jumped out of the train cart, Sesno following right after them. But when they jumped out they also heard the roar of an engine. In mid-air, they crashed into Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza, who were now riding inside a magical vehicle. Natsu fell right through the opening in the front of the vehicle landing on top of Lucy. Scylla still holding onto the flute landed on top of Gray, causing him to fall off of the vehicle and landed onto the ground, rolling over and over. When they stopped, Gray was on top of Scylla in a very most compromising position, with him between her legs and his pelvis pretty close against hers. He winced in pain from landing on the ground and soon looked down to Scylla. As soon as he did, he discovered the position he was in. His face blushed red as he started to freak out, confused as to how he ended up in this position with Scylla. Sesno who had landed on the top of the vehicle where Gray used to be hanging off from, only watched in a small mixture of amusement and protectiveness. Once he saw how freaked out Gray was he decided that he wasn't going to go crazy on him and once they stopped rolling, he found their current predicament hilarious.

Scylla blushed pink as she used her link with Senso to see why the devil dog was snickering. "Uhh…" she said to Gray not knowing what to say. "This is random…" she said chuckling nervously.

Erza stopped the vehicle and stood up from the driver's seat. "Are you all alright?" she asked them and then her face went pale at the sight of Gray and Scylla. "Gray! Get off of Scylla this instant! I didn't think you would force yourself on a lady like that!" she shouted at him.

Lucy sweatdropped at Erza's outburst, knowing that those two weren't in that position on purpose. She then glanced at Scylla and noticed her shy and innocent look on her blushing face. Lucy's eyes widened as a thought struck her. '_Is it just me or is Scylla acting like she is not completely bothered by Gray being on top of her like that?_' she thought to herself. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She then grinned as she looked at Gray and Scylla. '_I think a little romance between those two couldn't hurt. And who knows? Scylla and Gray might be perfect for each other!_' she thought before she stuck her head out the window. "Are you ok Scylla?" she asked.

Scylla blushed again before she turned her head. "I am fine, or I will be once I get up," she replied before turning up to face Gray. "Can you get up please?" she asked him.

Gray suddenly stood up as fast as he could and then assisted Scylla up onto her feet. "Sorry about that," he said as he brushed the dust off of her skirt. He then turned to glare at Natsu. "What the hell were you thinking? Jumping out of a moving train like that could've gotten Scylla killed!" he said not realizing that he was more upset that Scylla got nearly hurt instead of him. "I know you have motion sickness Natsu, but don't risk other people's lives just because you are scared shitless of your problem!" he shouted at him.

Natsu's magic flared in his rage at Gray's words, both angry at the Ice mage and at himself, though he wouldn't admit that Gray was somewhat right. "Look we were at a disadvantage in there! I can't fight when my motion sickness hits, Senso has to be Scylla's eyes so he can't do much besides tackle and bite while he is a hound, and Scylla can't use much of her magic in such confined spaces! What were we supposed to do!? Stay there and get beaten into the ground, where there were more of those bastards there are overtaking a risk to get away!?" he screamed back in Gray's face. His anger ready to boil over, but he had to save his anger for better targets, not Gray.

Erza walked up to Natsu and roughly hugged him. "I am only glad that you two are unharmed," she said before she glanced to Senso. "I would mention you Senso, but something tells me you enjoy pain," she said to the hound.

Sesno merely exposed his teeth in a hound version of a grin.

Natsu broke free from Erza's rough hug. "Well we would've had smooth traveling if some jerk hadn't randomly attacked us," he told Erza. "He actually thought Scylla and I were something called a couple, and Senso was our pet dog!" he added balling up his fists. "That bastard called us flies! Scylla isn't a fly and neither is Senso!" he shouted before he blew out fire like a dragon, showing his rage.

Scylla smiled at that, feeling a bit special that she was cared for by such a good friend like Natsu.

"That ignorant bastard! I will take him and all of his little buddies in Eisenwald!" Natsu shouted before he was suddenly slapped by Erza. "Ow! What the Hell was that for Erza?" he shouted at her. "I didn't hit you when I jumped out of the train!" he added glaring at her.

"How could you let him get away!? If you had taken him, we could've discovered what this lullaby is and what his guild wants to do with it!" she shouted at him. "I can't believe you weren't paying attention to everything I told you on the train!" she continued completely forgetting that Natsu was listening to music the entire time on the train and couldn't hear her. "Now how are we supposed to find him if he is now miles away from us?" she said to him. "Get in, we are going to catch up with that train!" she said as she started to walk to the Magic Four-Wheeler.

Scylla laughed nervously at Erza's words. "Uh...Erza?" she said to Erza as Erza got into the driver's seat. "There is no need to go after him," she said with a smirk. "I have a feeling he and his guild buddies are going to be coming for us," she added making Erza look at her with a confused expression on her pretty face. Scylla then showed Erza the flute that the bozo dropped on the train. "I stole Lullaby from him, and if my hunch is correct his boss isn't going to be all too happy that he lost it to a _Fairy Tail_ wizard," she said before she held the flute to her chest.

Lucy's jaw dropped as she saw the flute. "Are you kidding me? The idiot actually dropped it?" she asked Scylla as she walked up to her to get a better look at the flute.

Scylla smirked at Lucy's question. "Thanks to Senso nearly ripping his arm off," Scylla said making everyone then look at Senso with a look of fear and surprise. "I used my ability to connect with Senso to see that he dropped this," she explained not noticing everyone wasn't looking at her. "And when I saw it was a flute I figured it had to be Lullaby, and I took it," she said before she handed it to Lucy. "I know you have a keen eye Lucy, so does it remind you of anything?" she asked.

Lucy looked over the flute and then as she saw the three-eyed skull a chill went up her spine. "Oh God," she said softly before she handed it back to Scylla. "I know what that flute is! It is the Song of Death, it's tune is said to be able to siphon the life of those who hear it, a mass-death curse!" she added as she inched away from Scylla a bit scared as her body trembled in fear. "What on earth is that guild doing with something like that?!"

**Meanwhile a few miles away…**

"What do you mean you let them take the Lullaby Flute, you retarded ass nitwit!? After all the work we went through to get it and break the seals, you lose it to some fairy fly! I have half a mind to kill you right now myself!" the leader of the Dark Guild Eisenwald Erigor was tearing into Kageyama, for his utter incompetence.

Kageyama trembled in fear before the ace of the Eisenwald guild. "I couldn't exactly stop her with her pet dog ripping my arm off! Also, she is blind and helpless so she will be an easy target to find! Those stupid flies will hire anyone these days, that they have to depend on a blind girl and her pet dog to help out!" he said trying to save his own skin. "I will go get her and bring her here easy as pie Erigo! And then we can get the flute back!" he added eagerly.

Erigor studied Kageyama, deciding to spare him, for now, he walked away. "See that you do. For if you fail me, you will be the next soul I take," he said before leaving Kageyama on the ground, breathing heavily in fear for his life should he fail.

**In Oshibana Station**

The entire station was circled by a crowd of people who looked in confusion as smoke was coming from the roof of the station.

Erza tried to question the guards to see what was going on, but since the guards told her nothing she headbutted them to an unconscious state. "Apparently some of Eisenwald's goons took over the station and kicked everyone out," she said as she walked to the others. "I think it is best that Scylla stays outside where it is most safe while the rest of us go inside and take them out," she said before she looked at Scylla. "They are going to go after her as soon she is within their sites, and we can't risk them getting the flute back," she added explaining the reason for Scylla being left behind. "Sorry Scylla," Erza said apologetically.

Scylla looked uncomfortable. "Oh, Hell no am I staying here!" she said to Erza. "If I am to be safe, it is with you guys. The one member that knows what I look like uses Shadow magic, and he managed to slip the five bozos that took Happy right from my water magic's grip!" she said to the redhead. "And if you leave me with him on the prowl, I am as good as dead!" she said before she held onto the flute tightly. "I am going to bet that they want to skin my hide from stealing something from them!"

Gray nodded his head in agreement. "I agree, it is best that she stays with us," he added as he crossed his arms. "Plus who knows if this is the team they sent to search for her?" he asked them.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "I agree too, plus Scylla can't exactly use her animal talent here," she said adding in her opinion on the matter. "If they find out, she might as well be a replacement for the flute!" she said before she hefted Natsu onto Senso's back. "And besides, with Natsu down on the motion sickness, Scylla is better off being protected by us than being on her own. We can't risk that chance Erza," she added before she gently stroked Senso's head. "Also Senso wouldn't forgive us if something happened to her and we failed to protect her."

Sesno growled as he moved his shoulder blades to put Natsu in a better position. "You better not be instigating that I would willing leave Scylla's side! Where she goes I go and there is no one better to protect her than me! I've been with her for years in case you have forgotten Scarlet! So she is coming with us whether you like it or not! Accept that there are people who won't fucking bow and follow all your orders like they are the law, so get out of our way and continue being useless!" he growled out before he started walking forward with Scylla following close by.

Scylla smirked at Senso's comments to Erza. "Why don't you two just get a room already?" she whispered to him. "With all of the fighting you two do, it doesn't help but make one wonder if there is more than just hatred going on," she teased before she ran ahead of Senso with Gray following her.

"Scylla, slow down! You might hurt yourself!" Gray said as he caught up with her. "Can't risk those Eisenwald bastards getting the flute. And besides, you might accidentally trip and hurt yourself!" he added. Gray then managed to grab her hand, this time not letting her out of his site since the others weren't doing it.

Soon after a few minutes, the team made it into where the train stopped inside the station was. They all soon stopped as they saw a gang of men and it seemed that they were waiting for them. The men laughed at them, thinking that the team before them were nothing than a bunch of bugs.

Erigor smirked from his place above the group, floating in midair thanks to his Wind Magic. "So the flies have flown into the spider's web have they?" he said rhetorically, enjoying the scared look on Lucy's face as she looked at all the men that they were about to fight. Oh, how that arrogant smirk would soon be wiped off his face.

Scylla used her connection to see with Senso's eyes. She couldn't help herself as she suddenly started to snicker at the sight of Erigo. "Oh my god!" she said softly, trying to contain her laughter. "That guy...He is so pathetic!" she whispered to Senso. "I swear Jack scared the pants off of us better than this guy!" she added before she covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

Erigor's eye twitched as he looked at Scylla. He then noticed that she was holding the flute. "Ahh, so your the bug that has stolen my flute!" he said before he stood up. "So kind of you to return it to us like a good little bitch," he added with a smirk making Scylla flinch.

Erza glared at him. "You must be Erigo since you apparently happen to be the first one to 'bark'," she said before she rested a hand on her hip. "Tell me, what do you plan to do with the flute?" she asked him. "Seems a bit silly to go all through this just for a flute. Killing all of these innocent people isn't exactly the right way to go about getting back into the wizards league!"

Erigo smirked at Erza. "It seems you don't know about the secret of that flute," he said before he hopped up into the air and vanished, only to reappear on the speaker pole before them. "The plan is simple, we plan on playing a special concert with the flute and have it broadcasted far and wide, using these lovely speakers you see here," he said as he crouched on the speaker he was standing on.

"That is the most stupid and pointless plan I have ever heard!" Scylla shouted at him.

Erigo smiled at her. "It isn't when you want power, and what better way to gain that than by striking fear and killing those who stand in our way?" he asked her before he continued his villain monologue. "We simply plan to clean out the old stupid laws and rules and move in with our new image for the future," he added before he licked his lips giving Lucy the creeps.

"You guys are all insane!" Lucy shouted at them. "And your plan is about to go straight down the gutter, cause you are messing with Fairy Tail's most powerful and strongest team!" she said to the stupid and crazy wizards before her. "Your future is never gonna happen!"

Erigo smirked at Lucy. "No, you see my dear, that is where you are wrong," he said before he leaped up into the air and vanished again. Suddenly he appeared behind Scylla and wrapped his arm around her before he vanished again, this time taking Scylla with him.

Senso began growling in rage, shifting Natsu off his back, before transforming back into his human form, his eyes radiating anger and hatred. "I'm giving to the count of three to give her back, and maybe I won't rip you lot limb from fucking limb," he growled out as his canines began to grow larger. Everyone felt the KI that Senso was releasing, causing many to drop to the ground, gasping for air.

"One," he started, as his hair began to bristle, becoming even wilder. The dark guild members began to worry while others grabbed for their weapons. Others started gathering magic energy, preparing for what was coming.

"Two," he continued, claws appearing on his hands, his eyes becoming slit, and his KI increasing even further. Some of the weaker members began to back away, some even turn tail and run. But there would be no escape.

"Three," he finished before all hell broke loose.

Lucy could only watch in shock as Senso went completely rabid on these poor souls. "If he is like this when Scylla is captured, I tremble to think what he would be like if she got hurt," she said to Happy who was floating by her. "How can we stop him when he is like this?" she asked Happy.

Natsu heard all of the screaming and looked up and saw Senso in action. "Hey! Don't you go hogging all of the fun Senso!" he said before he leaped in joining in on the fight. Natsu managed to get a few of the goons down when he got a strong whiff of something. And that something made him instantly stop fighting and go running for the passageway that was further into the station. "I smell that spicy candy!" he shouted as he ran. "I'll get Scylla back, so don't you worry Senso!" he added before he was completely gone. Everyone sweat dropped as he left like the devil was hot on his heels.

Lucy chuckled nervously at what Natsu said. "Scylla...She knew she was going to be needing that candy today…" she laughed nervously.

Erza raised a brow remembering that Scylla fed Natsu that candy earlier. "She is smarter than she appears. Knowing that Natsu would be able to track her down, especially if she used a food he likes to help increase the scent, is a brilliant tactic," she said before she pulled out a sword with her magic. "Now, we just need to take these villains out and go follow Natsu. Come on!" she said before she joined Senso in the fight.

"I am going to stop the broadcast before it happens!" Gray said before he ran in the same direction Natsu went. It soon took him a few minutes before he found Natsu about to head at a crossroads. "Natsu, you go find Scylla, I am going to head to the broadcast room and try to prevent it from happening," he shouted to Natsu as caught up to Natsu.

Natsu glared at Gray. "You don't get to order me around stripper!" he shouted at him. "I am going to fight that bozo!" he added before he looked ahead about to turn on the crossroad hallway. "Damn!" he growled before he stopped at the hall and closed his eyes. He quickly sniffed the air trying to pinpoint the smell of the spicy candy in the air.

Gray stood beside Natsu and looked back and forth in confusion. "Damn...Now which way do we go?" he asked Natsu, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Quiet!" Natsu said before he sniffed the air again. He sniffed the air for a minute before he turned in one direction. "I can smell the candy in this direction," he said to Gray. "If you are going to stop the broadcast, or whatever it is you are trying to do, I suggest you go the other way," he said to the Iceman. He then turned to look at Gray. "And better be quick, cause I don't think Senso is going to let us have any fun with the way he is going," he said with a smirk.

Gray smirked back at the hot head. "Good luck Natsu, give that Erigo a good beating," he said. "Show him what happens when he takes a member of Fairy Tail as a prisoner," he added and for some reason, he felt like there was something more to his words but he couldn't put his finger as to why.

Natsu nodded his head to Gray. "Don't worry, I'm gonna burn that bastard to a crisp!" he said before he ran in the direction of where he smelled the candy. "Don't you go dying on me, you hear! We still have that rematch to settle!" he said as he ran. Natsu didn't hear Gray's reply as he went down the hall.

Gray ran down the hall opposite of Natsu and scanned all of the doors he was running by. He soon saw the door to the studio broadcast room with the obvious 'studio' sign. "Guess I made it," he said as he kicked down the door. He looked inside the room to find that it was empty. "Looks like no one is here. But didn't Erigo say he was going to broadcast Lullaby?" Gray said as he walked inside the room.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure appeared down from the ceiling behind Gray. The figure wore a hat similar to an Egyptian pharaoh's crown, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he slowly came down from the ceiling. He then moved one hand with ribbon-like strands wrapped around all five fingers in front of his face. '_Die!_' he thought as he used his magic strands to attack Gray. The strands came down onto Gray, appearing like shadow hands.

Gray sensed them coming and dodged out of the way just as they were about to hit him.

The pharaoh hat wearing guy grinned at Gray, a bit impressed by the quick dodge. "Impressive," he said as he landed onto the floor, the magic strands moving like tentacles from a squid. "But you guys aren't that lucky," he chuckled. "Our plan isn't as simple as you think it is. That pretty little blind girl was right on the dot when she said that is was pointless and stupid," he said before he licked his lips sadistically. "Guess there is one of you flies that has some smarts," he added before he chuckled like a villain. "Too bad about that girl, the boss is going to have some fun with her once he gets to the REAL target," he said before he attacked Gray again.

Gray dodged the attack, glaring at the lunatic. "Where is she?" he growled not liking how this jerk was talking about Erigo doing any harm to Scylla. "Why don't you tell me what your plan is and where Erigo has taken her and maybe, just _maybe_ you can walk out of here without losing a limb," he said as he slowly got into his fighting stance.

The pharaoh hat wearing guy only smirked before he started to fight Gray. He used his Urimi Magic to attack Gray, who dodged them again. "Like I am going to tell you anything," he said before he attacked again. But was surprised this time, for Gray took his summoning stance and began to conjure his magic. "What the hell?" the guy said as he saw Gray summon his ice magic. "He is an Ice mage?!" he shouted as Gray summoned his ice shield.

Gray being calm and his face being stone cold pissed, summoned his ice knuckles attacking the guy with one knockout punch with four ice fists. The attack made the guy crash through a stone brick wall into another empty-spaced room. "Now," Gray said as he walked to the hole in the wall. "You are going to tell me everything I need to know, or I am going to show just what hell looks like frozen over," he said threatening the guy. "Now, if you guys aren't going to broadcast lullaby, then what the hell are you-" he started to ask but Gray soon figured out the answer himself. "Scylla," he softly whispered. "You guys knew she would be with us, and just baited us to come here, knowing we wouldn't let her out of our sight!" he said nearly shouting. He then glared as he stepped into the hole in the wall. "Where is she? Where has Erigor taken her?!" he asked this time nearly growling in anger.

The pharaoh hat wearing sop started to chuckle in amusement. "Erigor's wind barrier should be up by now," he said as he got up from the ground. "You flies aren't going to be able to get out of here till Erigo says so," he added before he moaned in pain as he straightened his body. "And now that we not only have you bugs stuck in this web, but we also have blocked the only stop that is needed to travel to the Clover station," he said with a smirk. "You seem to have enough brains to pick up from there, snowman," he said trying to insult Gray. "That is if that blind slut is the only one in your bug house that has any form of a brain in their head," he added.

Gray growled in anger before he grabbed Pharaoh man's neck and shoved him up against the wall.

The pharaoh guy laughed at Gray's reaction. "Oh, my, my," he teased. "Guess someone has a little hard on for the blind tramp huh?" he said before he lifted his hand to attack again.

Gray put his arms up in defense against the Urimi, forcing him to be on the opposite side of the empty room. '_Clover station,_' he thought to himself. '_That is where the masters of the guilds are having their conference! That has to be their target!_' he thought figuring it out what Erigor's plan was all along. "You are pretty cocky for trying to against a bunch of Guild masters!" he said aloud.

The pharaoh guy smirked as he kept attacking Gray. He used his Urimi to wrap around Gray, tying him up with his arms around himself. "So you _do_ have a brain in that skull of yours," he said with a chuckle. "But you are too late, freeze pop, cause Erigor's already on his way to Clover as we speak! That is if that precious tramp of yours doesn't weigh him down," he said tightening his Urimi's hold on Gray.

Gray went dead silent at those words. All of a sudden, Gray conjured up his ice magic and focused it on freezing up the Urimi strands that were wrapped around him. He then broke apart the iced strands apart by pushing his arms, glaring at his opponent before him who was shocked at the moment. "Scylla is not a tramp," he said in an ice cold voice which indicated just how pissed off he was. Gray then held up his hands and conjured his ice magic to freeze Pharaoh's legs to the ground. "And scum like you shouldn't talk about her like that. Not unless you have a death wish," he added as he started to slowly walk to him. "As for the guild masters, you bastards don't seem to grasp that when you mess with one of us you mess with _all_ of us," Gray said before he grabbed the pharaoh man by the chin. "To us, the guild masters are the closest thing we have to parents!" he shouted before he moved his hand away to punch the pharaoh jerk, knocking him out cold.

Natsu ran down the hall as he followed the scent of spicy candy. "Come on Erigor!" he shouted. "Come out and fight me!" he shouted again, not knowing that he was being followed.

A huge black shadow followed Natsu, catching up on the floor behind the fire mage. A head slowly popped out of it, the head belonging to none other than Kageyama. He had managed to sneak away from Senso's rage and caught up with Natsu after he split up with Gray.

'_Looks like this is my chance to kill him,_' he thought before he hid again.

Natsu then immediately stopped and threw one of his fireballs behind him, nearly hitting Kageyama.

Kageyama jumped out of the shadows completely surprised at the sudden attack. "What the hell?!" he shouted before he looked to Natsu. "There was no way you could've detected me that easily!" he said before he ducked another fireball attack.

Natsu threw another fireball at Kageyama. "It pays to have a blind friend who advises to never block all of your senses when you are only focused on one," Natsu said remembering Scylla telling him this when they had their duel yesterday. '_Never shut all of your senses off, cause if you only focus on just one you end up being beaten faster than you can blink,'_ Natsu thought repeating what Scylla had told him. "And she was right on target about that!" he said before he threw another fireball at Kageyama. "Big mistake for your pussy of a boss to kidnap her! You mess with a member of Fairy tail then you mess with all of Fairy Tail!" he shouted as he then ran to him ready to beat the shit out of this punk. "Tell me where Erigor has taken Scylla!" he shouted as he threw a fire punch at him. He would make these fuckers pay for daring to harm his family.

Natsu began to unleash flaming punch after punch at Kageyama, trying and failing to hit him as he kept slipping into his shadows. This only enraged Natsu as he continued on the offensive. Just as he was about to attack with a **Fire Dragon Roar**, he saw a pattern to Kageyama's dodging and vanishing. He smirked at that and he began to lead Kageyama into a trap as he led him down the hallways, throwing Fire Dragon Magic at him to keep him from finding out. Once he made it to a dead end, he turned around to see Kageyama right behind him.

Kageyama looked at Natsu with a disgusting grin on his face. "Well FairyTail fly, looks like you have nowhere to run," he said sending his shadows to attack Natsu, ho dodged over them and ended up behind Kageyama. "What the!?" he asked in shock before he felt the air suddenly get much hotter.

When he turned his head slightly, he saw Natsu with a large fireball in his right-hand speeding towards, with no time to react all he could say was "Fuck," before he was sent through the wall.

Erza and Lucy heard the loud boom and felt the build shook around them.

"Looks like someone slipped past you Senso," Erza said with a smirk. "And they came across Natsu," she added before she made her sword disappear. "May I suggest we clear the area of the civilians and go after Erigor?" she asked him.

Sesno growled angrily while dropping the guild member he had in his hand before bolting to where the explosion happened. Followed closely by Erza and Lucy.

When they arrived, they saw Kageyama slumped against a wall, obviously in pain, with Natsu standing before him with his arms crossed. Before Senso could start question the scum, Erza passed him with her sword raised, causing Natsu to freak out thinking she was going to hit him, before burying the sword centimeters away from Kageyama's neck into the wall. Senso could only scoff at the scene, finding the Requip Mage's action to be counterproductive.

Gray came into the room, having heard the loud explosion. "Wait Erza!" he shouted after he came in the room. "We need him!" he said as he walked to her. "This guy might be the only one who can help us escape from the wind barrier that Erigo put up around the place," he explained to her. "His target is the Guild Masters on the conference!" he added before he looked at Senso. "And that is where he has taken Scylla," he told the hell hound.

Erza began shaking Kageyama, demanding answers from him while Senso calmed Natsu down, from the near panic attack he went through because of Erza being rash again. While he was doing this, he sensed another presence near them, from behind Kageyama. Before he could call it out, a Magic Circle appeared in front of the defeated man, and a hand passed through him, causing him to groan and pass out from extreme pain.

Gray saw that he was stabbed literally in the back by one of his own guild members. "Son of a bitch!" he said before he ran to Kageyama, capturing him before he hit the ground. "We need to give him some medical attention!" he shouted at Erza. "Or else we are going to lose him and never save Scylla and the guild masters!" he said before he looked at Senso. "Where is Scylla's bag? Didn't she have some medical supplies in it?" he asked Senso.

Senso turned around and ran back to where Scylla was taken from, hoping the bag was still there.

While this all happened, Natsu was trembling with rage, the action of trying to kill one of your own guild members was sending him into a boiling rage. "You bastard!" he screamed before sending a flame covered fist towards the betraying guild member, who tried to run but was still caught when Natsu destroyed the wall. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other!?" he demanded from the man who was now on the ground, shaking his fist in rage.

Before he could continue beating him, Senso came back with no bag in hand. "They fucking took the bag as well, they thought ahead and made sure we would not have anything to use if someone got injured," he grounded out with barely restrained rage. He looked at the dying Kageyama and decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. "Move away from him," he ordered as he stepped closer, kneeling to the side of the dying man. When Gray and Erza saw the look in his eye, Gray did as he asked, and Erza reluctantly moved away.

Senso held his hands over Kageyama's lower torso, closing his eyes and started to concentrate. Slowly, his skin started to turn black, the veins of his arms turning a deep red before his arms began to separate into tendrils, waving around chaotically. When he opened his eyes they saw that his eyes were pulsating crimson red, same as the glowing outline of the tendrils.

The others could only step back in shock. None of them had seen such an ability, even with magic, but as there was no Magic Circle appearing, only meant that there was no magic involved.

The tendrils then shot into Kageyama, causing his eyes to burst open and he let out a painful scream. Before Erza could move forward and stop Senso, believing he was killing the man, the screaming stopped and his breathing became normal. The others watched as the damage Kageyama had suffered began to disappear from his body as if it never happened.

Senso pulled the tendrils from the man's body, reforming them into his arms, the black fading away to his normal skin tone, and the red glow vanishing from his eyes and veins. "He will live now, I've repaired most of his organs and the damage Natsu had inflicted on him, but he will need a proper doctor once this is all done," he said before he moved away from the group with his back towards them. He didn't want to see the freaked out looks that he always got when he used his abilities in public and was always being called… No, he would not think back on any more painful memories. He and Scylla came to Fairy Tail so they could hopefully make better memories and completely forget the bad ones. But that didn't stop the world to have it out for its favorite punching bags.

**Meanwhile at Clover Canyon**

Erigor walked with Scylla, practically dragging her with him. This blind girl had only once tried to escape, but once he had teleported right in front of her, he proved to her that she couldn't escape with the flute that easily. "Putting up that barrier used a lot of my magic, and chasing after your cute little ass has taken what was left of it," he said as he held her roughly by the arm. "Thankfully, my magic is almost fully recharged, so we won't be walking for too long," he added with a sick smirk on his smug face. "Once my magic is fully charged, we can hop our way over to Clover," he said before he then looked to Scylla with a sick Cheshire smile on his face. "Then my dear, the _real_ fun can begin," he said before he did the typical villain laugh.

Scylla kept herself silent, knowing that she could have faith in Natsu to track her scent down since she had a few strips of the spicy candy in her skirt pocket. '_Don't let me down Natsu,_' she thought as she walked with Erigo, hanging on tight to the flute. Cause if Natsu or any of the others failed to catch up with her and freakazoid here, then the guild masters were so screwed.

**Back at Oshibana station…**

"What do you mean you forgot about Virgo wanting me to be her new master?!" Lucy shouted at happy.

Senso could only shake his head at the flying cat's bad memory, really how could he forget something like that?

Happy only cowered in fear from Lucy's shouting. "I completely forgot about it, Lucy! I was too busy worrying about Natsu and Scylla that I forgot!" he said as he handed the key to her.

Lucy took the key and summoned Virgo, who unlike the last time she saw her had a different form. Which made Lucy a bit confused and freaked out. "Whoa! Last time I saw you, you were a big gorilla of a woman!" she said hiding behind Senso. "She was like giant sized!" she added with a trembling voice.

Vigro, who took the form of a cute housemaid, bowed halfway to Lucy. "I apologize mistress, but I am a very loyal spirit who takes the form of whatever my master prefers," she said before she straightened up with her hands in front of her laced together. "I can change my form to what you saw before if you like Mistress," she added before she changed to the giant-sized maid form that Natsu, Happy and Lucy saw her appear as the last time they saw her.

Sesno only raised an eyebrow, her large form didn't freak him out like the others, but he was surprised to see that this was what the very cute spirit had become, which was such a damn turn off.

Lucy waved her arms like crazy, her face reflecting how freaked out she was. "Please turn back! Please turn back!" Lucy cried. "I prefer the other form!" she said in a panic. "Also, please stop calling me mistress," she added with an annoyed tone of voice.

Virgo then turned back to the cute maid form at Lucy's command. "As you wish," she said before she looked at Lucy's hip to see that Lucy had a whip attached to her side. "Would you prefer if I called you my queen?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "No, not that either," she said to Virgo as she moved away from behind Senso. "I prefer Princess," she said as she gave herself satisfying smirk before she stood before Virgo. "Look, we don't have much time so can we work out the contract later?" she asked Virgo. "I promise that once this is all over that I will work it out with you later, but we really need you to dig a hole for us to get out of this barrier," she said explaining the direness of the situation.

Virgo bowed to Lucy. "Of course princess," she said to her. Suddenly Virgo jumped up and began to use her magic to dig a hole to get past the barrier.

Senso merely raised his eyebrow at Lucy. "Princess?" he asked with a slight smirk. He found her choice of name oddly ironic.

Within a few minutes, and having to carry Kageyama out with them due to Natsu's insistence, the team managed to get out of the barrier scott free. Although the barrier outside created a powerful wind storm.

Virgo held down Lucy's skirt. "Please princess, I will hold down your mini skirt for you!" she said as she knelt by Lucy and held down the skirt. Virgo completely ignored that her skirt was billowing up and showing her own underwear.

Natsu took this chance along with Happy to super fly out of there to rescue Scylla. With Happy being the wings and Natsu providing the firepower to boost the speed, they managed to slip by everyone's notice. Which took them only a good two solid minutes before they noticed that they were gone.

Erigo at this point had managed to gain his magic and was flying in the wind while holding Scylla with his arm around her waist. "We are almost there, I can almost taste those guild masters now!" he said sounding a bit excited, which creeped Scylla out. "And soon, you will be joining in on the fun, sweetling," he said looking at her before he licked his lips, which Scylla heard and she couldn't help but be grossed out by that.

Before he could continue, they both heard the sound of screaming, which was getting closer and closer by the second. When Erigor turned around to see what was making all of that screaming, he was clocked in the face by a flaming fist, causing him to let go of Scylla who was picked up by the blur. When he reorientated himself from the punch he saw that it was Natsu putting Scylla on the ground and catching Happy.

Natsu looked at his longtime friend in his arms. "Thanks for the help little buddy. You did great, now let me take it from here," he said passing Happy off the Scylla, who gently grabbed and held the blue cat close to her. "Will you take care of him for me Scylla? I've got this bastard," he said, turning towards Erigor, who floated above them looking at Natsu with an annoyed frown.

"I was starting to wonder if you ever picked up on the scent," she teased Natsu. Scylla then gave Natsu an all-knowing smirk. "Go kick his ass," she said with a big smile on her face.

"So you flies managed to break through my barrier," Erigo said as she slowly floated down to the ground. "You bugs can be such a nuisance," he said before he stood in his fighting stance. "Guess I am going to have to squash you all before I go for the Guild Masters," he said before he lifted one hand up to summon his wind magic. He shot a wind cyclone attack at Natsu, which it only acted as a big gust of wind trying to blow him down. The wind attack only blew onto Scylla and Happy.

Scylla held onto Happy as she closed her eyes to keep the dust from blowing into them.

"Ha!" Natsu said as he fought against the wind. "Is that really all you got?" he said thinking that Erigo was going to be much more of a tougher opponent. Not wanting to waste any more time, Natsu leaped up into the air boosting the speed with his fire magic and soon flew down directly for Erigo. Natsu attacked Erigor with his fists on fire and comboed with his roundhouse kicks taking Erigor by surprise. Erigor took the chance to leap back away from Natsu and used his wind magic to float up in the air above Natsu.

"It seems I underestimated you," Erigor shouted as he looked down at Natsu with an amused smirk.

Natsu glared up at Erigor. "Get back down here you fucking coward!" he shouted at him. "Have you lost the balls to face me?! Are you so scared of me that you can't call yourself a man?!" Natsu said getting a bit pissed that Erigor was somewhat cheating him out of a fight. "And here I thought you Eisenwald guys were supposed to be all tough and don't take shit from anyone. But all of you guys are just a bunch of cowards that stab their comrades in the back and run with their tail between their legs when a _real_ fighter comes along and challenges you!" he added trying to goad Erigor into attacking him.

Scylla nervously chuckled at Natsu's words. "Way to go for the ego," she softly whispered. "I don't know whether to call him a genius or suicidal," she added before she petted Happy's head.

Erigor smirked at Natsu, now a bit pissed at this little pixie fairy insulting not only his manhood but also his guild. "Don't get too cocky little pixie!" he shouted at Natsu before he held his hand out to him. He summoned up his wind magic and focused a spell on Natsu. "**Storm Bringer**!" he shouted as his wind attack took the form of a small tornado surrounding Natsu. The tornado made Natsu spin around and around in circles like a spinning top.

Scylla could hear Natsu's cries as he spun in the mini twister. "Be careful what you wish for Natsu, you might just get it," she muttered before she heard Happy moan. "Happy! Don't try to use your wing magic, you are still recovering your energy!" she said as she rubbed Happy's back feeling the small cat creature tense up with stress. "I know you are worried about Natsu, I am too, but I have faith in him," she said as she cuddled the cat to her chest. "Has he ever once let you down?" she asked Happy.

Happy shook his head. "No...Natsu always came through," Happy replied. "Natsu always won. He isn't the type to give up," he continued smiling with pride.

Scylla smiled at Happy before she moved her head towards the direction of where she could hear the fight.

Natsu screamed as he spun around and around in the center of the small tornado. "Damn it!" he said as he spun. Suddenly Natsu found himself being thrown off of the train track and screamed as he fell down the canyon below. "Shit! I wasn't expecting this!" he muttered to himself. Natsu then banged his head four times on four different rocks as he fell down the canyon. He soon felt himself go dizzy from the bumps formed on his head.

Scylla heard Natsu's screams and felt her heart instantly freeze up as she heard Erigor's laughter.

"Let's see if your firepower can help you out of this little pixie!" Erigor shouted as he watched Natsu fall into the canyon.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he watched Natsu fall. Happy started to tear up before he looked away, hiding his face against Scylla's chest. "Scylla...Natsu he…" he started to say but was unable to hold back the tears Happy only then sobbed. He suddenly felt Scylla's arms tighten around him. Happy then looked up at Scylla to see that she looked a bit mad.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scylla shouted in anger, but tears were spilling from her eyes. "Come on Natsu! I thought you were better than that! What are all of the guild members going to think when they hear of you being beaten by this pathetic piece of shit?!" she went on, hoping Natsu could hear her words. "Salamander!" she cried. "Get your ass back up here and show this son of a bitch what it means to fight against a member of Fairy Tail!" she added shouting at the top of her lungs, slowly starting to stand up from where she was sitting. She waited a few moments, more tears spilling from her eyes and her body slightly trembling of fear. "Are you just going to give up and let this piece of garbage walk all over you or are you going to use your fire magic to climb up here and kick this fucker's ass!?" she asked shouting again, this time her words echoing down to where Natsu was falling.

Natsu heard every single word that Scylla said. He got a bit pissed when she had dared to say that he was giving up and letting Erigor walk all over him. '_Hell no am I giving up!_' he thought to himself. Natsu than heard Scylla telling him to use his fire magic to climb. '_Wait a minute,_' he thought. '_Climb with my fire magic? Where have I heard that before?_' Natsu thought to himself before he had a sudden flashback. A flashback with Macao showing him that he could control his fire to not only destroy things but to control it like an extended hand.

" '_If you wish for it deep in your heart, the fire you create will do exactly do what you want it to do. Hell, not even water or wind magic will be able to defeat you in a fight,_'" Macao said to him in the flashback. Natsu had been a child at the time and didn't fully understand what the man was talking about until now that is.

Natsu suddenly summoned up his fire magic on this time, he focused with all of his heart to have the fire form into a hand and pull him up back onto the track. "Now I finally get where you were saying to me Macao!" he said aloud as he pulled himself up with his fire magic. "Thanks for helping me understand Scylla!" he said as he landed onto the track.

"Natsu!" Happy said with joy as he saw that Natsu was still alive.

Scylla smirked at Natsu's return. "Cutting it a little close there Natsu," she said to him. "You even made Happy worry!" she added before she pet Happy's head trying to stop him from crying tears of joy.

Natsu smirked as he glared at Erigor. "Don't worry Scylla," he said as he got back into his fighting stance. "I plan on making this bastard pay for trying to hurt Master Makarov!" he said before he started to summon his fire magic. "**Fire Magic Roar!**" he shouted as he performed the magic attack. But Erigor blocked the attack with a **Storm Wall**.

'_I don't fucking believe it!_' Erigor thought to himself as he stared at Natsu. '_There is no reason for this punk's attacks. All of the Fairy Tail guild members can't be like this!_' he thought as Natsu smirked at him. "Even though your fire magic is impressive, you are still no match for me, fairy!" he said glared at Natsu. "I have had enough of this little Cat and Mouse game. This time, the kid gloves are off!" he said to Natsu before he started to summon his wind magic again.

Natsu smirked at Erigor before saying, "Bring it on!"

Erigor smirked at Natsu's reply. "You'll soon regret those words little fly," he said softly before he summoned his **Storm Mail **attack. Erigor's body soon became surrounded in a twister but it formed on his body like armor. "Here I come!" he shouted before he shot himself straight for Natsu like a missile going straight for its target. As soon as he collided with Natsu's **Iron Dragon Fist**, Natsu was blown back and his flames went out.

"Coward!" Natsu shouted at him. "Hiding in your wind barrier like a scared rabbit!" he said before he then started to summon his fire magic again for another Iron Dragon fist, this time with his other hand. But like before, Erigor's wind magic blows it out.

Erigor chuckled at Natsu feeble attempt. "Stupid Fly," he laughed. "You can't generate the destructive power of your magic without those flames," Erigor said starting to explain what was happening so that Natsu could understand it. "It is useless to attack me now since your flames cannot win against the wind!" he added before he smirked at Natsu. "Seems to me that I have the upper hand this time," he said before he started to boost his wind magic for another attack.

"No way!" Natsu said sounding surprised.

Erigor laughed at Natsu again. "Too late, puny fly!" he chuckled. "Told you would regret it," he said before he then summoned his **Storm Shred**, a wind blade-like attack, and used it on Natsu.

Natsu dodged each of the wind blades that came at him as he leaped into the air. After all of the wind blades were gone, he used his fire magic to push him up towards Erigor, getting ready to strike the bastard with an ignited fist. Natsu shouted a battle cry as he found himself close enough to throw a **fire claw punch** at Erigor. But as soon as Natsu's fire was close enough to touch the wind barrier around Erigor, Natsu was suddenly pushed back. "What the Hell?!" he growled as he was pushed back. Natsu landed on the train track on his back and glared up at him. "With that wind of his, I can't even get close enough to land a hit!" he said as Erigor's wind blew at his face. "Damn Bastard!" he cursed under his breath before glaring at Erigor.

Erigor smirked at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he laughed at Natsu."You never stood a chance against me, to begin with!" he boasted. "But don't worry I am going to put an end this fight. I have saved up my best attack yet!" he added before he started to summon up his wind magic. "This little baby will cut you down to ribbons, **Emera Baram**! " he shouted before he started to power up the attack. "Try dodging this!" he shouted as the **Emera Baram** attacked Natsu forming into a giant cyclone blast. "Bye-bye Fairy Tail Fly!" he shouted as the attack struck Natsu.

The cyclone attack hits Natsu straight on, knocking him right off his feet and landing right behind Scylla and Happy.

"Natsu!" Scylla and Happy said after he landed behind them.

Scylla crawled towards Natsu with Happy still in her arms. "Come on Natsu!" she said as she gently touched his face. "You have to get up! You have to stand and fight!" she said to him sounding a bit worried. "If you lose now, who is going to stop this freak from using lullaby on Makarov?" she asked him before she heard Erigor laughing behind her.

"Impressive," he said chuckling as he walked to them. "He is the first one I have seen to keep his body in one piece after an attack like that," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "Surprising to see that, coming from one so young," he said as if he believed that he had won this fight. "Now, little Fairy," he said as he looked at her with a twisted grin. "Why don't you hand over that flute to me or suffer the same fate as your boyfriend there and the old geezers!" he said to her nearly shouting at her.

Natsu didn't even hear the boyfriend comment, all he heard before his vision turned red was that this bastard was going to hurt Scylla. "You bastard! You will not dare harm Scylla or anyone ever again you fucker!" he screamed before his magic burst out in a raging inferno, shooting into the sky, reaching well over fifty feet in the air.

Scylla could feel the Natsu's fire magic in front of her. She fought her body's urge to tremble in fear. Suddenly an idea struck her and she looked to Happy. "Happy...How easy is it to make Natsu angry?" she asked him.

Happy looked up at Scylla with a thoughtful look on his face. "Very easy to be honest. It doesn't take much for him to get mad," he said scratching his head.

Scylla smiled at that answer. "Thank you, Happy," she said giving the cat creature a peck on the cheek. "You just gave us a chance to help Natsu!" she whispered to him before she turned towards Natsu. "Hey! Natsu!" she called out to Natsu. '_If my water magic increases with my emotions, then my hunch about Natsu's fire magic should work the same way!_' she thought as she turned her head towards him. '_All I need to do is piss Natsu off, and there is only one way I know how to do that_,' she thought before she held Happy against her chest and took a deep breath. "Natsu's fire magic is causing Erigor's wind to change in a different direction, at least that is what I am hearing," she whispered to Happy before she started to shout. "You are going to lose against him. You should just let Gray handle this, cause from what I am hearing, you're fighting stinks, and at this rate you are probably going to lose to Gray AND Erza combined," she said in a calm and fake disappointed tone of voice, hoping that her words would piss him off before she quickly moved behind Natsu.

Natsu stopped flaming, slowly turning his head robotically towards Scylla and stared at her for a moment. A second moment. And a third moment before he screamed in rage and his magic went off like a volcano. "What did you say!?" he screamed out as he tore the train rail in half. His magic began to last out, lighting many of the surrounding rock columns to catch fire.

Happy's jaw dropped as he then noticed what was going on. "Natsu's flames are heating the air around him," he said softly as he now caught on as to what Scylla was trying to make Natsu do with his magic. "The hot air of his fire is creating a vertical updraft while also creating a low-pressure point," he said to her.

Scylla smiled at Happy. "And winds always blow from high pressure to low pressure," she confirmed Happy's thoughts. "In other words, Natsu is sucking the air to help fuel his fire magic," she added with a smirk. "If a fire has no air to breathe, then it goes out easily. But if it has enough air like Natsu's has now, he might as well be a walking volcano," she said as she waited for Natsu to attack Erigor in his fueled rage. "You wanna prove me, wrong dragon boy? THEN KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" she shouted at Natsu. "STOP LETTING HIM WHIP YOUR ASS!"

Natsu charged at Erigor who had lost his wind armor and was trying to fly away from Natsu but before he could get far, Natsu began to deliver an onslaught of **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** and Elbows, before delivering a **Fire Dragon Sword Horn**, nailing Erigor in the abdomen and finally winning the battle, sending him slamming into the railway below.

Scylla clapped with joy. "Whoo-hoo!" she cheered. "There is the Salamander of Fairy Tail!" she said before she walked in his direction and hugged Natsu. "You mess with the Salamander you are going to become toast!" she added as she hugged him, being sure to not drop the lullaby flute. "I knew you could do it!" she said after releasing him from her hug.

"You weren't saying that a second ago," he said to her after she stopped hugging him.

Scylla smiled as she pulled the strands of the spicy candy out of her skirt pocket and held them in front of Natsu. "I had to make you angry so you could boost your fire magic," she said in a cute pout. "I thought I was helping you out by giving you some more fuel to your flames is all, and look how it all turned out!" she said before she tossed the candy into the air like it was a doggie treat. "In the end, you really did beat him!" she said before she held up the flute. "And we managed to keep them from getting the flute and hurting the guild masters!" she said before she jumped for joy.

Suddenly as Happy and Scylla cheered Natsu for beating Erigor, the magic four-wheeled car arrived.

"It's Senso and the others!" Scylla said as she heard the car coming.

Happy floated above Scylla's head. "Looks like Erza is tired from using all of her magic to dive the car!" he said sounding worried. "I hope the others are not mad at us for leaving them behind Natsu…" he said floating towards Natsu in fear.

The car soon stopped right in front of them, with Erza panting heavily from using up so much magic. "Well done Natsu," she said as she unhooked herself from the car. "You saved Scylla and the guild masters."

Senso jumped towards Scylla, changing into his human form and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, relief rolling off him in ways. "Thank god you are ok sister," he whispered to her, not really caring for anything else right now. All that matter to him was that Scylla was fine. He turned to Natsu, sharing a look with him, not needing to say any words, all that was told was with this look. Natsu returned it with a soft smile and nodded his head back to Sesno. They both did what the other would've done.

Scylla smiled as she rubbed Senso's back comfortingly. "There, there, my dear brother," she said in a soothing voice. "I knew you and the others would come. I had faith in my guild," she said before she then raised a brow at him. "You didn't kill anybody when I was kidnapped, did you?" she asked waiting to hear the confirmation from the others to prove her worries when it comes to Senso and his killing sprees. "I sure hope you didn't," she added.

Senso didn't even roll his eyes at the slight jab. "No, I didn't kill anyone this time. I couldn't tell who was on the pecking order, so I just maimed them instead, though if I had known who we needed, the rest would've been dead where they stood," he said with a tone of finality, letting go of Scylla, and changing into his hound form to connect to her.

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Kageyama's face went pale at Senso's words.

Scylla chuckled nervously before she used Senso's eyes and looked directly at Erza. "I still have the flute," she said holding it up. "But I think it is best I put it in my suitcase, just to be safe," she said before she then noticed Kageyama standing by the car. "Why is that guy here? He is the one who attacked me and Natsu on the train. Heck, he actually thought Natsu was my boyfriend when he first saw me!" she said before she quickly took her suitcase that she had strapped to her back and slipped the flute into the bag. "He isn't going to get this flute from me this time!" she said as she strapped the bag back on her back. "I am not taking any chances again!" she added.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute! You had your suitcase with you this whole time!?" she asked in outrage.

Scylla looked at Lucy innocently. "Of course I did, I nearly lost it on the train so I made sure I wouldn't lose it again," she said before she shrugged her shoulders. "Also there was a point at the station that I did manage to escape long enough to put the flute in the bag, but as soon as he caught me he demanded I take it out again or else I lose my head," she added before she petted Senso's head.

Sesno growled at the still unconscious Erigor as if waiting for him to get up so he can tear his head off.

Gray walked up to Natsu as he looked at Erigor's head. "You had this much trouble taking him out? I would've taken him out in a blink," he said before he looked at Natsu in disgust. "And since when did you strip?" he asked as he noticed that during Natsu's temper tantrum that Natsu took his shirt off. "Honestly, with that scarf around your neck, you look ugly AND stupid at the same time. Luckily Scylla is already blind, or else the sight of you would make her so!" he said glaring at Natsu, not noticing that he too was shirtless.

Scylla lightly blushed as she looked at Gray. She then made Senso look away, knowing that Senso was likely to barf if she ogled half naked Gray too long. "Leave me out of your guys' rivalry please," she said softly.

Natsu and Gray looked at Scylla before looking back at each other, and nodded to one another, silently agreeing to keep her out of their fighting.

Kageyama, who had slowly gotten to the front seat of the car, used his shadow magic to rip Scylla's suitcase off of her back. "Haha! Lullaby is mine now!" he shouted as he revved up the car and started to drive it down the train track.

Scylla gasped at Kageyama's stealing her bag. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him, I am going to break all of his limbs!" she growled, showing to everyone she didn't like her personal items taken away from her.

"After him!" Erza shouted as she tried to run but Lucy stopped her.

"Don't run so fast Erza, you drained a lot of your magic!" Lucy said now carrying one of Erza's arms over her shoulder. "I don't care if you are a tough warrior, you need to take care of your body first or else you slow the rest of us down. Isn't that what Senso has been saying to you this whole time?" she said to Erza, forgetting that this woman could break her into two without even blinking.

"No need to worry that much, anyway," Scylla said before she closed her eyes and placed her hands together like one would if they were praying.

"This isn't the time to start praying Scylla!" Happy said to her, furious that she would be doing something so silly at a time like this.

Scylla ignored Happy's words and concentrated on the task at hand. Slowly she spread her hands out like she was summoning up her own water magic but instead opened her eyes which were glowing. The air around her changed and suddenly she tilted her head up towards the sky.

"What is she doing?" Lucy asked. "And why are her eyes glowing like that?" she said looking at Scylla's eyes in confusion. She then gasped as it suddenly hit her. "Senso, is this her doing her animal ability?" she asked him. "It's different than how she used it in the guild when she first arrived."

Sesno was slightly shaking from the pull of Scylla's ability. "She is summoning all the animals nearby. When we arrived at the guild, she sensed the rat and asked it to come to her. Right now, she is ordering them to obey, it's not something she does often but uses it when she feels she has no other choice," he explained, still trying to fight off the powerful pull. Even if he cared for her deeply, he would not bow, not to anyone, not even to Scylla. Happy had no self-pride as he attached himself to Scylla's head.

"Even Happy can't resist her power," Erza said impressed with Scylla's ability.

Gray looked around for animals and suddenly spotted something up in the sky at a distance. "Look! Over there!" he said pointing in the direction where he saw giant sized birds coming their way. "Are those birds?" he asked surprised as they got closer. "They are huge!" he said in astonishment.

Three giant vultures flew right towards them, hearing Scylla's call. They all landed one by one in a circle around her, flapping their wings as they looked at her curiously. Scylla slowly lowered her hands and her magic simmered down, but her eyes were still glowing.

"I sensed them out while Erigor was flying with his wind magic earlier," she said as she reached to one of the vultures and gently pet its head.

"Then why didn't you summon them earlier and save us all a trip coming out here?" Lucy asked.

Scylla then turned her head to look at Lucy. "I couldn't let Erigor know of my secret, and I promised myself I wouldn't summon animals to me unless I had no other choice," she replied. "Also I wasn't going to abuse my power and cost of these birds lives just to save my own hide," she added before she looked at Natsu. "Think you can handle riding a bird Natsu? It is similar to flying with Happy," she said to him.

Natsu looked at the birds then back at Scylla. "I'll do my best," he said before getting onto the back of one of them. While he didn't want to fly, he knew he had to in order to save the guild masters.

Scylla smiled at him before she moved onto the next bird. "Lucy and Erza, this one is yours," she said to them. "Just relax and be gentle with them," she added sensing that Lucy would be nervous. "They don't bite unless you threaten them," she explained as she petted the vulture's head soothingly. "That and if you pluck their feathers off of them," she added with a smirk.

Erza, calm and stubborn as she usually was, slowly climbed onto the bird. "I apologize if I unknowingly hurt you," she said to the vulture after settling in a good riding seat on the bird's back. She then looked back to Lucy.

Lucy trembled as she got on, still nervous and a bit frightened.

Scylla went up behind Lucy and used her water magic to push her onto the vulture. "Don't be scared Lucy," she said as her water magic sat Lucy right behind Erza. "If you are that scared, just hang onto Erza," she said as her magic disappeared after it was done getting Lucy on the bird.

Lucy bit her lip at Scylla's words. "I-I-I am not scared," she said her body trembling as she wrapped her arms around Erza. "J-J-Just not used tt-to riding a bird is all," she said partly lying to look unafraid.

Scylla smiled before she went to the last bird, which knelt down for her like it knew she was needing help to get on. "Gray, you are riding with me," she said as she straddled on the bird. She then glanced to Senso, using the bird's eyes to look at him. "Sorry, brother, but you are riding with Natsu," she said as Gray climbed on the bird and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sesno merely looked at her. "Just fuck already you two. The tension is annoying," he said before getting on the bird.

Natsu looked between the two before he looked at Scylla. "What does he mean when he said for you two to go fuck?" he asked while tilting his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in shock.

Sesno just shook his head before he facepalmed. "Right, he was raised by a dragon. Natsu, where you told about mating?" he asked getting a nod. "It's just another term for it but it's more meant for pleasure instead finding a mate for life," he said looking at Natsu while Lucy blushed at his blunt explanation. Natsu looked at him before he eyes widened with realization before a small blush came to his cheeks, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Such as I tell Senso here, to fuck Erza already cause of the tension between them is really a pain in the ass," Scylla said her face pink with embarrassment as she used her power to ask the birds to take off. Scylla and Gray's bird leaped off of the train track, soon taking flight after getting enough wind to help fly. '_I swear he is going to kill me with shame and embarrassment!_' she thought not knowing that Gray was just embarrassed as she was and that happy was now with Natsu.

Erza looked at Senso with disgust. "I would rather seek such pleasure from a ninja then with you!" she said her face red with embarrassment as her and Lucy's bird jumped after Scylla and Gray's. "It's horrible to even suggest such a...a...inappropriate way!" she said nearly shouting at Scylla.

Lucy just stayed silent as she looked at Gray and Scylla. She sighed sadly as their bird leaded them to Clover. '_Looks like Senso just pushed those two farther apart than towards each other,_' she thought as she saw that both Gray and Scylla were still blushing.

Happy grabbed onto Natsu. "Why do I get the feeling that things just went from bad to worse?" he asked Natsu. "I mean, Scylla is a pretty girl and deserves to be with a nice guy. And Gray is a nice guy, right?" he went on. Happy then shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, I happen to overhear that the guys at the guild are making bets on who is going to be Scylla's boyfriend," he said not knowing he was ignorantly pissing Senso off.

'_Looks like I have some graves to dig once we get back,_' he thought angrily to himself.

Scylla's bird leaded the other two to Clover, flying over the canyon. Gray looked at Scylla before he blushed again, looking around them. "So…" he said trying to talk to them. "What's it like? Talking to animals and all that?" he asked her.

Scylla lightly blushed, for this was somewhat the first time anyone had ever asked her that. "It's hard to explain," she replied. "When I talk or connect to them, it's like I am opening up to them," she said trying to explain the best she could of her animal ability. "That and I can talk to them just like I can talk to you, only I understand their language a lot more easier than normal people," she added. "As for when I connect or bond with them to use their eyes and etcetera, it is like I am putting on special glasses or seeing the world through a window but from their perspective," she said continuing to explaining her power. "Also it is a bit tricky when I bond too," she added. "My bonding with them is literally and figuratively being inside them," she said before she turned her head to him. "This making any sense to you?" she asked Gray.

Gray's head was spinning from the info drop she just delivered, but he did get the concept of what she was trying to explain to him. "I believe so. With seeing it's almost like a filter while being with them it's as if you are the animal, right?" he asked wanting to confirm his thoughts.

Scylla smiled at his reply. "Exactly so," she said before she smiled at him angelically. "You really are smarter than Natsu says," she said before she turned to look in front of them not knowing she just hit a sore spot.

Scylla heard an indignant shout from her left, from Natsu's bird. "What the hell Scylla!? That stripper is not smarter than me damnit! I'm better than him in every way!" he screamed, accidentally into Sesno's ear. While he didn't mean to be rude about it, his rivalry got the better of him.

Gray smirked at Natsu. "Don't be such a hot pocket, Natsu," he said as he smirked at Natsu. "At least Scylla is telling the truth," he added knowing that would irk Natsu.

Lucy felt nervous as she sensed that the boys would start to fight while they are flying, and she feared that the vultures wouldn't like these two burning or freezing them. "Guys! Don't fight now! Save it for saving the guild Masters! The vultures won't forgive us _or Scylla_ if you hurt them now!" she shouted at them.

Both boys glared at one another before conceding with Lucy being right, they didn't want to bring Scylla into their fighting, and it was a bad idea to fight while the vultures were flying them.

Scylla rolled her eyes. "Save your magic for later boys, cause if we don't make it in time you guys might have to take down whatever that stupid shadow boy summons with that flute!" she shouted at both of them. "If my knowledge of black magic is correct, that flute isn't going to summon a spell," she said before she urged the vultures to fly faster.

"Then what is Kagiyama going to summon with Lullaby?" Erza asked Scylla.

"A demon," Scylla replied as the birds before started to increase their flying speed.

**Somewhere in a small pack of wood in Clover…**

Kageyama looked down from the cliff that had the perfect view of the Conference hall where all of the guild Masters were hanging out. "Perfect, I made it in time," he softly whispered as he looked at the building. "Those old farts won't know what hit them by the time those flies get here," he added before he sat on a stone bolder that was nearby. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he was still recovering from his injuries. He used up a lot of magic to drive that car here as fast as he could. "Hopefully those fairy tail flies are still stuck on the track…" he said before he lifted Scylla's suitcase onto his lap pulling out the flute. He looked down at it, flashbacks of how the said flies treated him filled his mind. They were kind to him even though he was their enemy, and how Natsu reacted to one of Kageyama's guild members trying to kill him…

" '_That is the most stupid and pointless plan I have ever heard!' _" Scylla shouted in his mind.

" '_Seems a bit silly to go all through this just for a flute. Killing all of these innocent people isn't exactly the right way to go about getting back into the wizards league!' _" Erza's voice echoed in his head. And suddenly a flashback of how she said they needed him popped up out of nowhere.

"Why the hell am I thinking of them now? They are nothing to me," he whispered to himself as he threw Scylla's suitcase to the ground. "They are my enemies!" he said before he looked at the Guild Master conference building. "And I have to get my revenge!" he added before he started to lift the flute to his lips ready to play it. But before he could play the first note he suddenly heard a sound behind him.

A male figure came out from the shadows, holding only a walking staff with a skull's head which was the handle of it in his left hand. He wore a mask with glass eye holes and it had a beaked nose that only a plague doctor would wear to protect against the deadly disease. Kagiyama could only feel a cold chill go up his spine as he stared at the man. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he walked out of the woods, his voice cold as ice as, with an accent that Kageyama couldn't identify. And from the look of the man, his weird clothing reminded Kageyama of what Victorian men who lived around the time of Jack the Ripper would wear but looked more like an undertaker of that time period. The only thing that seemed out of place with this creep was the medicine bag he was carrying over his shoulder and the weird looking grey sash that covered up the medicine bag strap. "Did I disturb you? I was only passing by to help escort my two guild masters back home," he added as he leaned on his cane leaning towards the right. "And I overheard you talking to yourself. May I ask if you are possibly losing your sanity?" he asked Kageyama, taking the wizard completely by surprise.

Kageyama shivered at the man's words. "N-No…" he replied with a shaky voice. '_Why the hell am I shaking so much?_' he thought as he stared at the man's masked face.

The masked man slowly tilted his head to the right. "Oh?" he said before he softly chuckled which made Kageyama nearly piss himself in fear. "Well then," he said before he tilted his head slowly towards the left. "Perhaps you can explain to me why then you are talking to yourself? Cause unless you are having an inner struggle with yourself, you can't be anything _but_ insane if you are doing that," he said and Kageyama could've sworn by the way that this weirdo was talking that he had a sick smirk on his face. And for once, he was glad that this man was wearing a mask. Cause if Kageyama saw this man's face, he probably would've not only pissed himself again but he would also go insane at the same time. "So which is it boy?" the man asked Kageyama. "Are you having an inner struggle or are you really mad as a fucking hatter?" he added as he leaned towards the right, still holding onto his walking staff. "Which is it?"

Kageyama can only tremble more in fear and suddenly something flashbacked into his mind." '_That guy...He is so pathetic!' _" Scylla whispered to Senso. " '_I swear Jack scared the pants off of us better than this guy!'_ " she added before she covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter. '_No way,_' he thought to himself as he looked at the guy over. '_This guy can't be him! It is too big of a fucking coincidence that I meet him just after I met that blind bitch!_' he thought as he felt his entire body start to sweat. Kageyama then slowly turned his eyes towards where the said Blind bitch's suitcase was, which was right by his feet and in clear view of the masked man's gaze.

"Hmmm...Now that is a curious thing," the masked man said in a creepy calm voice. "I have seen that suitcase somewhere before," he said before he moved a gloved hand to his mouth, having his index finger touch his chin. "Now, why, oh why, do you have Scylla's suitcase?" he asked which made Kageyama jolt in fear, as he then knew that the masked man _did_ see the suitcase. "I know she didn't give it to you, because she is particularly fond of that bag and that jack ass with her wouldn't let it out of his sight either," he added before stood straight with his walking staff slowly lean towards the left of him.

Kageyama began to sweat heavily, this man, who he now knew as Jack, from what he heard from the blind fly was that he was more terrifying than Erigor. If what they said was true, then he did not stand a chance, unless. '_I have to play the flute! It's the only way I can get rid of this freak. The old farts at the guild will be a bonus,'_ he thought to himself as he began to raise the flute to his lips.

But before the shadow wizard could play the flute, the masked man suddenly ran towards him and swung the skull head on his staff, knocking the flute out of his hand a few feet away from him. "I asked you a question, you fucking piece of shit," he said, his voice sounding like the hiss of a snake. The masked man then started to lift his walking staff aiming it directly for Kageyama's head. "Why do you have Scylla's suitcase!?" he asked Kageyama as he swung the staff. "Answer me boy!" he shouted nearly sounding like a roaring angry lion.

Kageyama moved out of the way, not wanting to die by this psycho's attacks. "Demon!" he shouted as he ran away from the masked man. "That man is a fucking demon!" he said in fear as he ran like the devil was chasing him.

The masked man smirked underneath his mask as he heard those words. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said in a cold and calm voice before he picked up Scylla's bag and gently settled it on the boulder he just smashed a dent in with his walking staff. "I think I better leave a note for Scylla. It has been a while since I last talked to that little siren," he said, talking to himself as he pulled an envelope with a wax seal on it holding it together. "Shame Cassowary had to kick her and her jackass mutt out of the Renegade Guild," he sighed sadly as he slipped the note into the backpack. "Hopefully, she has finally found a place to call home. Last I heard of her, she was taken into Makarov's Guild. Pixie Guild, I think it was," he said as he then sealed up the bag.

The masked man then pulled the bag over his shoulder and leaped into the air, gliding above the trees.

Makarov was walking in the woods drooling over the sorcerer's magazine with female wizards wearing bikinis. "Hmm….These ladies are so much hotter than the girls back in my day," he said to himself before he turned another page to another female wizard. "Ahhh, if I were only young enough to try and score with these girls then I could die a happy man," he sighed sadly. Makarov suddenly stopped and peeked over his magazine as he suddenly heard someone scream. "Hmm, sounds like trouble," he muttered before he put the magazine away.

Suddenly Kageyama was dropped in front of Makarov, surprising the old man.

"Sorry about that Master Makarov," a voice that had come from behind Makarov spoke.

Makarov turned around fast to see a masked man before him. "Can I help you sonny?" he asked the masked man. "This kid here cheat you out on something?" he asked, half guessing what was going on.

The masked man chuckled at Makarov's question. "No, he didn't. If that was the case, this poor bastard would be missing a few limbs and his manhood," he said before he slipped Scylla's suitcase off of his shoulder. "I just came to return a certain Siren's precious bag," he said as he dropped the bag in front of Makarov. "I have heard that she is a new recruit in your guild," he said before he pointed at the now unconscious Kageyama. "That man stole this bag from her since I found it in _his_ possession," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I should capture the stupid thief, and return the bag to its rightful owner," he said before he turned around and started to walk away. "Be sure to give Charybdis my regards," he said as he walked away. "Just tell her that you ran into Jack the Ripper," he added knowing that Makarov would need to tell Scylla who found her bag. "She and her _pet_ will know who you mean by saying that," he said before he disappeared into the shadows of the woods softly singing a song.

" '_Oranges and lemons,' say the bells of St. Clement's._

'_You owe me five farthings,' say the bells of St. Martin's._

'_When will you pay me?' say the bells of Old Bailey._

'_When I grow rich,' say the bells of Shoreditch. _

'_When will that be?' say the bells of Stepney. _

'_I do not know,' says the great bell of Bow. _

'_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, and here comes a chopper to chop off your head!'"_

Makarov only looked more confused than he was before. "Who the hell is that? An old friend of Scylla's?" he asked himself aloud as he sat on top of Kageyama's body scratching his head in confusion. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Has to be," he said to himself. "How else would he know of this bag being her suitcase?" he asked as he looked down at said suitcase bag. "Question is why does this young man have Scylla's bag? And what was he doing with it?" he asked himself before he looked down at Kageyama. "Better hope you didn't try to do anything perverted with it, young man," he said to the unconscious Kageyama. "Because Scylla will probably put you in a hospital missing some limbs," he added before he looked up and saw three giant vultures fly overhead.

"Look! It's Master Makarov!" Lucy said pointing down to where he was down below. "He is on top of Kageyama!" she added with a big smile.

"Pray he stopped that fool in time," Scylla said as she made the birds descend, landing softly next to where Makarov was.

Makarov looked shocked as he saw the team he was set out on stopping from causing chaos on some poor town. "What are you kids doing here?" he asked as they landed. "And how the hell did you-" he started to say but was suddenly cut off by Erza suddenly hugging him, making his head bang against her chest armor.

"Master Makarov, I am so glad you are safe!" she said as she hugged him.

Scylla stayed on the bird, feeling tired and not wanting to alert the others about it. "Did you stop Kageyama from summoning Lullaby?" she asked him. "Or are we too late?"

"No, I didn't," Makarov replied before he slipped out of Erza's arms and went straight to her. "A strange masked man did though," he said before he tossed Cylla her suitcase. "Seemed to know you and Senso," he added as Gray caught Scylla's bag for her and handed it to her. "And he said 'Give Charybdis and her pet my regards'," he said trying and failing at doing a good impression of the masked man's accent. "He said his name was Jack the Ripper. Do you know this masked man?" he asked as he looked up at a now pale-faced Scylla.

Scylla's flushed face changed from pink to white as soon as Makarov mentioned 'Jack the Ripper'. "I do know him," she replied as her body trembled. "In fact, we came from the same guild he is in," she said as she held her bag to her chest. "He is the one I mentioned at the station earlier, the one I said who was scarier than Erigor," she added before she turned her head, using the bird's eyes to look at Senso. "And is one of the few people that piss my brother off in a matter of two seconds," Scylla said her tone of voice sounding a bit scared and sarcastic at the same time.

Senso was growling heavily, his eyes flashing blue and red rapidly. "There are very few people in this world that I want their corpse hanging from my hands, and that man is one of them. I may be bloodthirsty, but I don't prolong suffering like he does. I kill quick and clean, better for both parties. He will watch as you slowly crumble, your strength slowly fading away, and as you beg for the release of death," he said not even stopping at the paling faces of the members of Fairy Tail as he described the psycho.

"And he likes to flirt from time to time. Especially with me, but that is because I am one of the few people he likes," Scylla said before she shrugged. "At least that is what I believe why he hasn't killed me," she added before she nervously chuckled.

Makarov then slowly turned to look at the unconscious Kageyama. "So why did he not kill this one?" he asked. "He is still breathing," he added before he looked back to Scylla.

"Cause he thought that I would like to beat the shit out of him for stealing my bag," Scylla replied.

Gray smirked at her before he then noticed something off about Scylla. '_Her face is a bit flushed,_' he thought to himself as he looked at her face. He then noticed something else on Scylla's face. '_She's sweating too. Did she overwork herself somehow?_' he asked in his mind.

Gray opened his mouth to ask Scylla that exact question but he was stopped as the sound of something exploding boomed through the forest.

Everyone turned towards where the sound of the explosion came from. The ground around them rumbled as the birds in the trees nearby flew into the night sky, their cries echoed in Scylla's ears.

She covered her ears and squinted her eyes as the birds crying hurt her ears. "The demon has released itself from Lullaby! All of the animals near it are fleeing for their safety!" she said as she covered her ears.

Gray than looked to Scylla feeling bad for Scylla suffering with her sensitive hearing. "Think you can fly us towards the Demon?" he whispered to her. "Natsu and I will come down from above and Erza will attack from below with Senso," he said to her explaining what strategy he had in mind for the team attack.

Scylla nodded her head, removing her hands from her ears and gently grasped onto the Vulture's feather. "Natsu! Better hop on or Gray is going to be going solo with the airel attack!" she said to the hot head. She softly breathed heavily under her breath, trying to stay awake and not pass out. '_Fine time for my strength to start dying on me,_' she thought to herself as she used her water magic to secretly, or at least the best she could, to not look tired and weak in front of the team.

Natsu nodded before he jumped onto the vulture, which was beginning to take off. "Let's take this damn thing down! I'm all fired up!" he said pounding his fists together.

Sesno heard what Gray had said and while he did not want to work with the scarlet hair mage, but he knew it wasn't the time for his personal grudge against her. "Let's go, Scarlet, we are hitting low. Don't slow me down," he ordered before he dashed forward, vanishing from Erza's view.

"Same to you dog," Erza bit out before she Re-Quipped into her Black Wing armor and followed after him charging at the flute monster.

Off to the side of the battle, all the guild masters watched the fight go on. "Oh my, those five are really tearing into that Demon of Zeref aren't they? You must be very proud Makarov," the punk rock looking Guild master said to him.

Makarov smiled as he watched his 'children' perfectly synced with their attacks. He then noticed that Scylla wasn't joining in the attack but was floating above the town. "What is she doing?" he said softly.

Scylla summoned up her water magic to shield the town from the attacks. She knew that the others would overdo it with their power and love for battle. "At least….I can do something useful…With my magic...At the moment..." she said softly panting as her body trembled, in dire need for rest.

"She is trying to shield the town!" Lucy said with a proud smile. "She knows that Natsu and the others will forget about the town so she is trying to keep it safe from their attacks!" she said before she watched the battle again. "They really _are_ the best team in Fairy Tail!"

Ten minutes had passed when finally all four fairy tail members performed their final attacks and the Demon of Zeref turned to ash instantly. The guild masters cheered as the demon beast disappeared, running to the four members on the ground thanking them for their help. Scylla lowered her water shield as she was still up in their air with the vulture.

Scylla's vulture circled around the guild masters as she closed her eyes, feeling more tired then she did before. '_I hope I can make it to my house before I pass out,_' she thought as she waited for master Makarov to tell her that they were leaving. "Hopefully soon," she said to herself as she let the wind blow against her face.

Sesno looked up to Scylla, seeing her trying to put on a brave face, but was weakening by the minute. "Come on sister, time to come down. I'm sure the view is nice but you need to rest," he said waving his arm for her to lower the vulture. He knew that she was running low on magic. He had seen this happen to her enough times to be able to tell when this happened.

Scylla heard Senso and had started to guide the Vulture to descend when suddenly she felt dizzy. '_Oh, crap…' _she thought before she slowly passed out. Scylla slowly leaned to the left of the Vulture and slid instantly off of the giant bird. Scylla's unconscious form started to slowly spin around with her falling head first downward. She almost looked like a falling angel with the skirt flowing against the wind current, and her hair flowing wildly as her arms moved lifelessly.

Lucy saw Scylla fall of the vulture and screamed in horror. "SCYLLA!" she cried alerting everyone to see the water dancer falling. "She fell off the Vulture!" Lucy cried as she had her hands cover her face.

Natsu and Gray reacted instantly. Natsu leaped into the air with Happy's help and his own Fire Dragon Magic boosting him, rocketing towards her. When Scylla reached around fifty-five feet from the ground he caught her bridal style. Before Happy could lower him, Natsu felt something from beneath his feet. When he looked down, he saw a platform of ice, connect to a spiraling staircase.

Natsu turned to look at Gray and looked at him with a silent look before nodding his in thanks, which was returned. They had both swore to protect Scylla, without needing any words to be said. She was a guild member, she was family, they would be there when she needed someone and Sesno couldn't be there. This was their vow. They would not break it.

Scylla was unconscious in Natsu's arms as they were lowered to the ground, her forehead covered in a light sweat that was dried up by the time they landed.

Erza, Lucy, Makarov, and Gray, ran to Natsu looking at Scylla with concern.

Sesno calmly walked up to Natsu as he was finally lowered to the ground. He took Scylla from his arms and into his own, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Natsu, Gray," he said to both men, nodding his head towards them. "This happens to her when she uses her animal ability too much and her own magic reserves are emptied. She will be fine, all she needs is some rest," he said before he began to walk with the group on the way home. Since Scylla had protected the town, they wouldn't be chased out.

**Next Day**

**Back in Manglia at Fairy Tail**

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as lively as ever, but there was a bit of solemn undertone, all worried about Scylla. As Mirajane was serving Gray and Natsu another drink, the doors of the guild opened up. Everyone looked to see Sesno walking in, somewhat emotionless, but with a level of calmness. He looked at everyone before his stance relaxed. "Scylla is fine, she is just resting, but I need someone to watch her while Natsu and Scarlet have their fight. So can anyone volunteer?" he asked looking at everyone.

Levy, a young girl with blue hair and was known as the bookworm of Fairy Tail, stood up with her hand raised. "My team and I will go!" she said smiling at Senso. "I never got to meet Scylla properly, so I am not going to pass this up!" she said to Senso, explaining her reason to him.

Sesno looked at her, smirking at her short stature and bubbly attitude. "Well aren't you a cute little thing. Are you the little one of the guild?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his, enjoying the pout that made its way to Levy's face at the short comment.

Levy pouted at his comment. "What do you mean little?" she asked him. "I am a letter magic mage!" she said giving her best confident pose. "Solid Script class mind you, but I can still fight as well as the next guy!" she said to him before she crossed her arms. "So, can I babysit your sister or what?" she asked him. She then raised her hand up and gave him an innocent smile. "I promise my two other team members will be on their best behavior!" she said before she gave him another cute pout, this time forming the word 'Angel' with wings and a halo sprouting out to float above her head. "Pretty please?" she asked Senso.

Sesno stared blankly at Levy's display before he burst out laughing, falling onto his back, holding his sides in pain. While everyone looked at him in shock, never seeing Senso in such a way, Levy pouted again, thinking that he was laughing at her. When Senso's laughing calmed down, he stood back up, looking at the little pouting girl in front of him. "I'm not laughing at you if that's what you are thinking, I just imagined you as Little Red Riding Hood. You would fit perfectly into that role," he said with a big grin on his face, making Levy blush a bit at his comment, but still pouted at being called little. It wasn't her fault she was shorter than the other girls.

Jet and Droy, Levy's teammates, glared at Senso. This was their first time they met Senso and they already don't like him. Not surprising considering Senso's way with people was already infamous.

"So...Can I watch over Scylla?" Levy asked Senso again. She held her hands in front of herself looking at him with puppy dog like eyes.

Sesno looked at her eyes before he switched to his hound form and gave his own puppy dog eyes.

Levy squealed at Senso's cuteness. "Ah! So cute!" she squealed before she tackled Senso, hugging him tightly. "Soooo adorable! Scylla is lucky to have a cute doggie like you for company!" she said as she cuddled Senso against her face and chest.

Sesno merely chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, before he grew bigger and shifted her onto his back to where she was riding him like a horse. "Yep, you can watch Scylla. You two will get along just fine," he said before he started walking out of the guild. "I'll be back to see Natsu and Scarlet fight, just need some time," he said, leaving with Levy giggling on his back and her teammates following with clouds of sorrow over their heads at Levy's actions. Why couldn't she cuddle up to them?

Scylla was still asleep in her bed, recovering her magic energy and body strength. She was no longer pale as she was before when she passed out. Seems not only did her magic talent with animals take a toll on her but so did using her water magic to create a water dome to shield against Natsu, Gray and Erza's attacks when they fought the demon. And boy, their attacks took nearly all she had to keep the dome from falling apart on the town. Scylla had hoped to last a bit longer till she got home, but when she woke up only to see her entire team in her room annoying Senso with their fear she might've died, she figured out that she was wrong. Senso had then told her what happened and planned to thank Natsu and Gray for saving her from accidentally falling to her death.

The sound of the ocean waves filled Scylla's ears as she slept. But soon the ocean waves were drowned out by the sound of a panting dog, and a giggling girl. '_Sounds like Senso has found a babysitter. Shame I am not fully recovered to watch Natsu and Erza fight,_' Scylla thought as she heard the front door open. Scylla wasn't surprised when she heard gasps of surprise coming from the front doorway.

"Wow!" Levy said as she looked around the house.

"Never thought Scylla would have good taste! No wonder Natsu, Erza and Gray looked so energetic when they got back last night!" Jet said as he walked in, being careful to follow the 'no shoes in my house' sign that was hanging above the doorway that lead into the living room. "Did that magic bag she had with her really have all of this stuff in it?" he asked as he looked over Scylla's seashell collection that she had shelved near the doorway that formed a somewhat divider between the living room and the dining room.

"This place looks so small from the outside, but inside it looks so big with all of this stuff!" Droy said as he followed Jet.

Sesno chuckled as he slid Levy off of him and onto her feet. "We got a good deal with this place. If I remember its 90,000 Jewels a month. Pretty good considering the one person place that Lucy got was 70,000. Most of this stuff is Scylla's, I've never had a reason to carry much on me because I'm usually in hound form unless I want to listen to music," he said leading them to Scylla's room.

When they entered, Senso was hit with a waterball to the face, getting his hair all wet and draping in front of his face. "Really? Just, really?" he asked in a deepened voice that caused the other occupants of the room to laugh at his expense.

Scylla merely giggled, knowing that he was even annoyed with her, this was just a game they played. They would each try and hit one another with something, except anything that might hurt, well that would hurt Scylla, Senso didn't care if he was bleeding out because of whatever was thrown at him. It was just to either kill the tension, or for a quick laugh. Since joining Fairy Tail Scylla had been throwing a lot of water balls at him, while he hit her back with some pillows and her candy when he decided to swipe some.

Levy pushed Senso out of the way before she ran to Scylla's bed looking at her in awe. "Amazing! You are still able to summon a water ball while still recovering!" she said as she sat on the chair that was by Scylla's bed.

Scylla smiled nervously, her eyes closed so she couldn't reveal that she was uncomfortable with Levy's sudden appearance by her bedside.

Levy smiled at Scylla. "By the way, before I forget myself, I am Levy! Team leader of Team Shadow Gear," she said introducing herself to Scylla. "I have only heard about you and never got to meet you in person, face-to-face so to speak," she added before she looked to her teammates. "Introduce yourselves guys! You know Scylla is blind, so she can only hear you!" she said ordering her teammates.

Jet smiled at Scylla, checking her figure out somewhat. "I am Jet, member of Team Shadow Gear. High-speed mage, at your service!" he said before he tipped his big weird looking hat to Scylla.

Droy smiled at Scylla before he waved at her, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "I am Droy, member of Team Shadow gear," he said before he walked towards Scylla and presented a hand holding a flower seed to her. "Plant mage at your service," he said before the seed instantly turned into a small rose bush. "Hope you like roses," he added before he let Levy put the rose bush into a flower pot and dirt. He then stepped away to let Levy set the bush onto Scylla's windowsill.

Senso smirked at the boys' actions, mainly Droy's, before he calmed himself before he looked at Levy. "I leave her in your care. I'll be back once the fight is over, play nice Scylla," he said before he left the room and out the front door.

"Be sure to tell me what happened!" Scylla shouted out her window as she heard Senso leave.

**Back at the Guild**

Natsu stretched out his muscles, prepping for his match with Erza. He then noticed Senso coming up towards him. "Hey Sens!" he said waving to him. "Came to see me finally beat Erza?" he asked before he chuckled proudly. "Can't wait to tell Scylla about it! How is she doing by the way? She still sleeping?" he asked giving Senso a worried pout. "I think after the match I will go pay her a visit, to cheer her up you know?" he said before he stretched his arms again.

Senso nodded before he lightly slapped Natsu on the head. "Don't call me Sens, use my real name damnit. Scylla is doing fine, she is awake and talking with little red right now. She should be back up and about in a day or two. So you ready for this match?" he asked the hot-headed mage. He was looking forward to this match as well, he hoped that Scarlet would get creamed in this fight, and get knocked her off her high horse.

Natsu gave Senso his infamous smile. "You bet your ass I am! I have been wanting this rematch for years!" he said before he held his hands behind his head.

Sesno smirked at his enthusiasm. "Well, win or lose, I plan on helping you get stronger with some seals that I use for myself," he said holding out his right arm, rolling up his sleeves to show marking flash along his arm before they vanished. "Scylla will be joining us as well when she has fully recovered, and to also make sure I don't go overboard," he said with a grumble.

Natsu smirked with interest. "Ah, Training! And Scylla is going to help? I can't wait to spar with her again! She actually gave me a good workout in our last sparring match," he said before he flexed his muscles. "I think I somehow got a boost in my skills since then, cause I feel unstoppable!" he said before he frowned. "Too bad Scylla is going to miss this," he said before he turned to see Gray who was down to his shorts again, walking with Lucy towards them. "Oh great, Stripper is back," he muttered in disgust. "It's strange though, he never stripped when we were on the mission," he said before he looked at Senso. "Maybe he only stayed dress to, what was that you said, Senso, have pleas with Scylla?" he asked turning his head towards Senso.

Sesno shook his head at Natsu, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "One, pleasure Natsu, pleasure, not pleas, pleasure. Two, Gray isn't the type to act a certain way for pleasure. Three, Scylla was just as confused at his actions as we are, including himself, so no it wasn't for that," he explained to the fire breather. While he would have liked if Gray wasn't acting in such a way, he didn't mind it since he respected the Ice Mage.

Gray looked at Natsu in disgust. "Don't know why you are doing this, you are just going to get your ass kicked again," he said as he slipped his pants back on. "This fight is pointless," he added as he looked to where Erza was preparing.

Lucy looked at Natsu shocked. "I didn't think they were going to go through with it," she said to Senso. "Thought they would forget about it as soon as they got back," she added before she saw that there was a betting area placing bets on who was going to win. "Are you freaking kidding me?" she shouted before her jaw dropped. "Cana is hosting it? Honestly?" she whispered shocked once again.

"Well, what do you expect? It's Erza the strongest woman in all of Fairy tail vs Natsu the flaming hothead," Gray said crossing his arms as he saw the crowd form. "Also, don't be surprised with Cana. She is only doing it to pay her bar tab," he added before he glared at Natsu. "Glad Scylla isn't here to see this," he said softly. "She wouldn't be able to stand seeing you two fight each other if I know her well enough," he added before he looked to Senso. "How is she by the way? Was thinking of paying her a visit to check up on her," he asked.

Sesno shrugged his shoulder once again. "She is doing good, she will be up in a day or two. Actually, she would like to see this fight because it would help her in knowing what to train Natsu in," he said getting a surprised look from Gray.

"Training?" he asked in confusion.

Senso nodded while also trying not to laugh at Gray's expression. "Yep, training. Natsu has a lot of raw power that he doesn't realize he has. I plan on pushing past his limits to unlock said power. Scylla will mostly be helping him learn how to fight without his magic and senses. You can join as well if you want. You yourself have a lot of raw potential, more than I've seen in most of the guild members. Plus, it would give Natsu something to strive for along with you," he said moving his hand back and forth between Natsu and Gray, causing both to look at one another with slight glares before they looked back at Senso and nodded.

Lucy looked at Senso a bit curious. "Train them? This is going to be interesting," she said before she started to rub her arms suddenly feeling a cold chill up her spine. "Why did I feel a chill go up my spine just now?" she said as she looked around the crowd of Guild members. She saw no one looking at her, so she turned to look at Natsu.

Senso who was now sitting next to Cana was gesturing wildly to the crowd. "Place your bets people! Who will win?!" he asked the crowd as they started placing more bets. He high fived Cana, both having fun with this. Lucy once again placed her bet on Natsu.

Soon a crowd formed around Erza and Natsu, everyone was dead silent as the watched the two of them. Many had betted on these two and were waiting with bated breath who was to make the first move. Neither one of them moved from their spots, staring at each other for nearly two full minutes before Erza spoke first.

"Been a long time since we did this Natsu," she said with a smirk.

"I was just a kid back then when we last fought," Natsu said, looking dead serious. "I have gotten stronger since then and I am damn certain that today is going to be different than last time," he said before he went into his fighting stance. "Today is the day that I am going to finally beat you!" he said before the people around them started to cheer.

Erza closed her eyes as she then changed her armor into her Flame Empress Armor, which also worked with Fire magic like Natsu's.

"That is her Fire Empress Armor," Gray said explaining things to Lucy who looked confused. "That armor works with fire magic. So Natsu's attacks are only going to be half as effective," he added before he sighed heavily crossing his arms showing how much he thought this battle was going to suck.

Soon Natsu and Erza began to fight.

**Two hours later…**

Erza and Natsu still kept fighting, even though they both looked tired and exhausted.

"Man…" Lucy whispered. "Two hours in and they still are going at it," she said as she looked at her watch to check the time. Lucy looked at Senso to see his reaction to Erza having lasted this long.

Suddenly a loud gong clap echoed all around them. "Stop! This fight is over!" a female voice spoke from the crowd.

A part of the crowd behind Natsu and Erza split apart as a frog being, dressed as a messenger, walked towards them. "I am a messenger from the Council," she said as she stopped dead center in the crowd looking around. "I bring news from the council themselves in regards to the Clover city incident that occurred a few days ago," she said before she looked at Master Makarov. "But first I must know, is there a young water mage by the name of Scylla present?" she asked looking around for her. "The Council's news involves her," she said explaining why she was asking for Scylla.

Sesno walked forward, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the weird women. "Scylla is currently resting at home, so tell me. What do you need with her?" he asked looking at the woman while hoping the council wouldn't do anything stupid to Scylla, or else heads would roll.

The frog woman looked at him up and down. "Sorry, but I cannot answer your question," she replied before she glanced around again. "Can someone please bring Scylla here before me, please? The Council's news concerns her," she said ignoring Senso.

Makarov nodded his head before he looked to Senso. "Senso, would you please bring Scylla here? I know she is supposed to be resting but the Council is stubborn with this sort of thing," he said softly to Senso.

Sesno grunted before he disappeared from everyone's site.

**Scylla's and Senso's Home**

Levy and Scylla were chatting about how Scylla was able to read without needing to actually use her eyes, when Senso walked into the room, looking only slightly winded. His appearance startled Levy, causing her to throw the book in her hands into the air, which Senso caught. He handed the book back to her before he switched to his hound form and connected with Scylla. "The Council wants you for something and they are being very stubborn about it. Even when they were told you were resting, they wouldn't fucking listen and demanded you come. So hop on both of you." he said as he grew bigger.

Scylla slowly got out of bed and grasped her shawl that was hanging at the foot of her bed to wrap around herself, since she was still in her nightgown.

Jet and Droy helped Scylla onto Senso's back, wanting to be the perfect gentlemen.

Levy hopped onto Senso's back behind Scylla, waiting for Senso. "I wonder what the Council wants with you, Scylla," she said as she got on.

"I have no idea," Scylla replied.

Sesno left the house with the girls on his back and the boys following, heading to the guild. "Most likely has something to do with what happened last night, which shouldn't be such a surprise. But what has me curious is why they ask for you specifically," he said as he sped up, running now causing the girls to grab on to him so they wouldn't fall.

Scylla and Levy held on tight as Senso began to run faster.

Soon the crowd in front of the guild building that came within sight, spreading apart for Senso to make his way as they saw him coming.

After seeing Scylla on Senso's back and what her condition was like, Makarov looked to Erza who had changed back into her normal armor, and Natsu, who looked impatient. "Bring a chair and a drink for Scylla please," he asked them. "Just because the Council isn't understanding of Scylla's condition, doesn't mean we can't be humane," he said to them before he looked back to Senso, Scylla, and Levy.

Sesno was already going into the guild to get a chair while Levy was standing close to Scylla, holding her arm in case she fell. "Thank you, master. That would be appreciated," Scylla said with a slight bow of her head and a happy smile on her face.

Senso came back out with a chair and a drink in hand, setting up the chair and giving Scylla her drink.

Natsu, who was running out of patience, opened his mouth. "So, what was so important that the Council had to ignore the fact Scylla was obviously tired from last night?" he asked, tapping hit the stone street in irritation. He knew that the Council were a bunch of big-headed mages, but that doesn't mean they can ignore someone's health and wellbeing.

Scylla sat down in the chair before she took a sip of her drink, holding her shawl tighter to keep her chest from being revealed to the other guild members.

"Indeed, it is inhumane to force a woman recovering from battle to do all of this," Erza said as she walked to stand behind Scylla, keeping a lookout for the men who tried to sneak a peek at Scylla's cleavage.

The frog woman bowed to Scylla before she then took out a scroll that was the message from the council. "We, the Magic Council would like to thank Fairy Tail Guild member, Scylla Arete, for her noble deed at protecting the town of Clover from the demon attack concerning Lullaby," the frog lady said reading the message. "As well as being the one Guild member to NOT destroy everything in their path to which the citizens of Clover are eternally grateful," she added reading it a bit fast. "It is because of this noble deed, that they will let the damage at the Oshiba station slide under the rug," she continued. "As well as give you a just reward for your noble deed, which we will entrust our messenger to deliver it to you," the messenger said before she snapped her fingers and magically out of nowhere a huge chest popped out of nowhere and landed right before Scylla's feet. "As for the other members of Fairy Tail," she started to say before she took a deep breath. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL LEARN FROM MISS SCYLLA ARETE AND TRY NOT TO BLOW UP EVERY DAMN THING IN YOUR PATH! LIVE BY EXAMPLE, YOU WAR HUNGRY FAIRIES!" she shouted, voicing the council's anger and rage about the Fairy Tail's reputation of nearly destroying every town or city they go in. The messenger then rolled up the scroll and placed it back into her messenger bag. She bowed to Scylla and Master Makarov. "Thank you for your time, and have a good day," she said before she turned around and walked away, leaving all of Fairy Tail completely stunned.

Sesno looked at the retreating frog woman, but before he could move to deck the girl, Scylla stopped by placing a hand on his arm. When he looked at her, she shook her head. It wasn't worth getting in trouble with the Council. He snorted before transforming into his hound form so that Scylla could see what's in the chest. He grew his size so that his head was over her shoulder, causing quite a few to back away.

Scylla leaned forward and saw that the chest was locked, she turned her head to where she smelled Natsu's smokey scent. "Natsu? Think you can burn the lock off for me please?" she asked him.

Natsu raised his hand to the lock before he used his Fire Dragon Magic to heat up his hand to burn the lock off. Once the lock was done he pretended to dust his hands. "There you go Scylla, now let's see what the Council thought was a good reward," he said putting his hands behind his head.

Scylla smiled at Natsu before she slowly opened the chest lid and peeked inside. Her cheeks turned red with an embarrassed blush. "Holy Shit," she said softly before she handed Erza her drink before she gently reached her hands inside the chest and pulled out the most gorgeous, and most expensive looking exotic water dancing costume. "And this is just one of them," Scylla said as she looked inside the chest to see all new dancing shoes, costume items that Scylla had always wanted to buy, but could never allow herself to since she had two mouths to feed. "How the hell did they know I wanted these?" she asked before she looked at the costume to check the measurements. Her face went from pink of blush to pale white. "Scratch that, how the hell do they know my measurements?!" she asked feeling really uncomfortable now. Scylla then quickly set the costume inside the chest and shut the lid.

Lucy and Levy also felt uncomfortable and at the same time rubbed Scylla's back comfortingly.

Erza crossed her arms looking at the chest with disgust. "This reward is just another way for the council to save face," she said before she looked at Master Makarov. "For them to do all of these theatrics and force Scylla out of bed just to perform this act, I can't help but feel, just this once, angry at their tactics," she said before she looked away.

Sesno was breathing a bit heavily, apparently going full speed to the house and then carrying Scylla and Levy back took a bit of a toll on him. "Can someone help me take Scylla and her costume chest home? I've used a lot of energy already and I don't think I can carry her again," he said looking a bit worn out, doing his best to not show how tired he was.

Natsu and Gray stepped forward grabbing Scylla's arms and putting them over their shoulders, hoisting her up and began walking away from the guild and towards her and Senso's house. Erza grabbed the chest easily enough and followed them, closely by Sesno who had taken his hound form to make it easier on him. Four legs were easier for him then two, since he was weird like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes****:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are complete original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphunterdlover:** _**Looks at him with a raised brow **_**Still alive?**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Unwrapping the bandages off his arm stumps **_**Bitch, please. Nukes couldn't keep me down.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**rolls her eyes before she looks at the readers**_ **Well, in this chapter of our epic story we have Scylla and Senso put Natsu and the others through some tough love training. **_**She then sighs heavily as she recalls another detail**_ **And we meet Laxus...Oh boy…**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Has two knives and is sharpening them together **_**Oh yeah… Him.**

**Vamphunterdlover: Yeah...This ought to be good...**_**suddenly a lightbulb goes off in her head **_**Oh! And in this chapter we get to also see a bit of a certain someone's past while also an original badass attack from one of our characters! **_**Winks at the readers**_ **Not gonna tell who or what it is...**

**DuncanWarlord: And that person we get to see the backstory of is someone you would fuck if you could.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**She suddenly pulls out a huge death scythe and aims it for his head**_ **Now, if you readers will excuse me...I HAVE TO GO HUNT A CERTAIN JACKASS.**

**DuncanWarlord: Meep Meep **_**Roadrunners away with a big fuck all smile **_**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BITCH!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1, Chapter 3**

Makarov sat on the bar, looking down into his hands. He slowly turned his head towards Senso with a raised brow. "I overheard what you said to Natsu and Gray the other day," he said moving his staff to his other shoulder. "About training them, do you think you can manage those two without them killing each other?" he asked.

Sesno nodded his head, taking off his headphones, causing loud music to ring through the guild hall. "Yeah, I can do that. And they won't kill each other, they'll just want to beat the other into the ground," he said with a shrug.

Makarov smirked at Senso. "I guess I shall leave them in your hands then. Will Scylla be joining in this? I know you don't let her out of your sight unless she is with someone you trust," he asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"She will be joining us. We will be teaching them different stuff. Two teachers are better than one after all," he replied before he slipped his headphones on to show that the conversation was done. Suddenly he heard a grating voice laughing above him. Oh, how he already hated that voice immediately.

Makarov sighed before he looked up to see his grandson, Laxus Dreyar, looking down at them. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Laxus," he said in a sarcastic tone. "When did you get back?" he asked him.

Laxus grinned down at his grandpa. "Long enough to hear that you are letting a complete newbie train two boneheads that will never make it to S-class," he said before he looked at Senso. "And from what I heard, this newbie accompanies a little sweetling, too bad I haven't seen her...Yet," he said before he grinned. "Heard she was or still is a water dancer. I wonder if she gives private shows?" Laxus said sarcastically with a perverted look on his face.

Makarov looked up at Laxus with a glare. "Laxus! You will not treat or talk about Miss Scylla in that manner!" he shouted.

Natsu, who was _just_ walking towards Senso, overheard what Laxus said. "You take that back you rat bastard! Scylla isn't a stripper!" he shouted glaring at Laxus with hate. "Why don't you come down here and fight me for that rematch you asshole!" he growled at the bastard. "That way we can find out if you are a man or a jackass!"

Laxus smirked at Natsu. "Oh, Natsu," he cooed at the hothead. "Didn't know you had a little soft spot for the ladies," he said with a smirk. "Especially girls who are in the exotic dancing business," he said before he chuckled. "How cute, the salamander has found himself a girlfriend," he said in a mocking tone.

Senso snorted at Laxus comment. Natsu and Scylla getting together was never going to happen. From what he had seen, it to be more likely that Lucy or Scarlet would be claimed by the young Dragon Slayer. As much as he hated to admit it, Scylla and Gray getting hitched was more likely, and oh how he loathed it.

Natsu glared at Laxus and ignited his fire magic and made his hands into fireballs. "Laxus you fucking asshole! Come and fight me!" he shouted getting more pissed and was craving for Laxus's blood.

Makarov slammed the bottom tip of staff onto the bar, making everyone in the Guildhall look directly at him. "Laxus, that is enough!" he shouted at his grandson. "You have gone too far with your arrogance! You will hold that poisoned tongue of yours or you will be forced to face punishment for insulting one of the guild members who has just recently saved all of our hides from the magic council's foul temper!" he shouted before he looked at all of his 'children'. "If Scylla didn't do what she did, no doubt that the council would've arrested one of us and used us as a scapegoat for them to save face!" he told them before he looked at back at his grandson. "So if you dare to insult her, in any form at all, I will not be protecting your ass from anyone that wants to give it a good round of kick in it," he said before he looked to the guild members. "Does anyone object to that suggestion?" he asked them.

All the members roared in agreement, all tired of Laxus's bullshit. They had all accepted Scylla and Senso as one of their own. You mess with one of them, you mess with all of them.

Natsu and Senso where expectantly vocal, Laxus's comments about Scylla causing them to rage.

Laxus scoffed before he walked away. Softly muttering to them that he was the strongest member of all of Fairy Tail and could beat all of them easily. He then vanished from the second floor.

Makarov looked to Senso. "I apologize for my grandson, Senso," he said before sighing sadly. "Up until his father was kicked out of the guild, he was always a good boy. But since his father left, he has been as you sadly saw," he said before he looked to Natsu. "I think it wise you help calm Natsu down with your early training soon because I get the feeling he is going to do something incredibly stupid soon," he added before he took his mug of beer and gulped it down.

Sesno calmed down before he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and Gray by his neck before the three vanished. While the rest of the guild members could only look on in shock at the speed Senso showed, they found that it was that he brought Gray along. The Master had said that he should take Natsu for training but didn't say to take Gray as well.

**Scylla's and Senso's House**

Gray felt himself get dizzy when they arrived in front of Scylla and Senso's house. "Man….Give me a fair warning next time you do that please," he said before he covered his mouth to hold back the urge to barf. But then he looked towards the beach and his eyes widened as he saw Scylla. She was wearing what looked like to him, to be workout clothing and was doing some strange dance he never saw before. He looked towards the house to see Lucy and Erza watching her do her dance. "Guess we know who you let keep Scylla company today," he said softly before he looked at Scylla again. "What is Scylla doing? I thought she was supposed to be resting?" he asked.

Sesno shook his head at Gray's question. "She is resting, but laying down all day won't help her either. What she is doing is stretching her muscles, using them so they don't cramp up on her," he said to Gray before he walked over to Scylla. "That's enough Scylla, we got some training to help out with," he said stopping her by putting a hand on her shoulder and back once he got through her dance movements. He looked at Lucy and Erza, the former pouting at Scylla's Tai-chi being stopped and the latter glaring at him. "Glare all you want Scarlet, no one has ever been able to scare me with their eyes, so stop wasting your time," he said, only causing Erza to glare harder, a dark aura appearing around, freaking out the others.

Scylla ended her tai-chi meditation exercise before she turned her head towards Senso. "Sorry about that Senso," she said with a sad smile. "I thought I should do a good few minutes of Tai-chi in before we begin the training," she said giving him a friendly smile.

Natsu and Gray tilted their heads in confusion as Scylla said 'Tai-chi'. "What the hell is Tai-chi?" they both asked at the same time before they turned towards each other and glared at one another. "Stop copying me!" they both said again at the same time growling at each other as their typical rivalry sparked up again.

Scylla covered her mouth to hide her giggle. "Boys, please, save it for when you fight Senso," she said to them before she pulled out a magic pen, and began to write out what tai-chi was. "Tai-chi is an internal Chinese martial art that is practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is used as a form of meditation, as well as a fighting skill depending on who practices it. I use it to help both meditate and train with," she said as she drew the form of a person doing tai-chi and how it affects the human body. "Especially since it helped me learn how to take control of my water magic," she added before she tossed the pen to where she smelled Lucy to be sitting. "I do it almost every morning before I do anything else," she said before she pointed in Senso's direction. "Especially when I have to train with Senso here," she said with a smirk. "He doesn't go easy on me and also knows how to push my buttons," she said before she crossed her arms, tilting her hand. "Something I have no doubt he is going to pull with you two today," she said again with another knowing smirk.

Gray nodded in understanding, while Natsu tilted his head to the side, confusion clear on his face. "In basic terms, her doing this every day makes her stronger," Sesno said, seeing Natsu's reaction and the need to make the explanation simpler for him. It wasn't that Natsu was dumb or anything, but it was that he didn't learn well with lectures and long explanations, short and simple did much better for him. "She will be teaching you how to fight without your magic and how to use your senses better, for you can't always use your eyes to help you in a fight. I will be training your bodies so they are stronger, but to do that I will be breaking them as well," he said with an evil smirk growing on his face. Natsu and Gray could only shiver, feeling as if they would be needing some graves soon.

Scylla gave them a happy encouraging smile. "So, who wants to go first?" she asked them. "Or perhaps both of you would like to learn at the same time?" she asked with a pout, resting her index finger on her lips. She tilted her head towards Senso. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Sesno was still standing there with his evil smile. "I say I fight them both at the same time to show how physically outclassed they are," he said cracking his knuckles together. This only caused the boys to start sweating as a black aura surrounded him, making his eyes glow ominously.

Scylla sighed heavily, slapping her palm against her face. "Why did I know you were going to say that?" she said before she burst out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yeah, Hellhound, I forgot," she said sarcastically.

Lucy and Erza felt a bit nervous and also wondered if Scylla was being sarcastic for Senso's benefit or hers.

Sesno had finished cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, when he walked slowly towards the two shivering boys, causing them to back up until they ran into the wall, which only brought them to sweat more.

Scylla used her water magic to shield the boys from Senso. "Senso, stop making them shit their pants...I don't think they have any more clothes to risk your pleasure," she said in a scolding voice. She then moved Gray and Natsu in a water ball moving them a good distance away from Senso. Scylla then used her water magic to gently squirt the sand forming a good training circle. "That should settle nicely," she said before she made her water ball disappear, dropping Natsu and Gray inside the circle. "Now, play nicely Senso," she warned him. "We can't train corpses or severely injured," she said before she sat Indian style by the circle.

Lucy and Erza kept silent and watched, curious to see Senso's 'training' the boys.

Senso looked at the mages in front of him. "You two can go all out on me. And I recommend _ALL OUT_, don't pull punches with me because I sure as hell won't," he said before he vanished from their site and suddenly appeared in front of them. "So do take my advice," he said before he vanished again. Natsu and Gray looked at one another before they gave each other a nod and slipped into there fighting stances.

Gray started to summon his ice magic instantly ready to call out whatever attack seemed best for Senso's sneak attack.

Natsu fired up his fire magic ready to attack with his Dragon Claws. "I'm all fired up!" he shouted excitedly. "Come on Senso! Didn't picture you as a scared dog!" he said goading Senso.

"Big mistake, Natsu," Scylla muttered knowing fully well that Senso HATED being called a coward.

A deep rumble came from behind Natsu. "Wrong choice of words Natsu," he heard Senso's voice before he was sent flying to the edge of the ring by a punch in the back of the head.

Natsu instantly fell to the ground having been knocked out cold, leaving Gray to go one on one with Senso. Gray instantly summoned his ice knuckles to attack Senso. Thousands of Ice Knuckles going all at once, which one would think would be effective and ending the fight. But Sesno once again showed off his speed that he hadn't used before as he ran through all the Knuckles, dodging every single one that passed, appearing to be a blur before he came in front of Gray and punched him in the face. Gray grunted in pain before he then summoned his ice make magic. He formed his ice magic around his arms, creating sharp blades made of ice. He then attacked Senso rapidly slashing at him seven times, five of which were individual strikes with the final two being a dual strike. Senso dodged each attack with ease and when Gray attacked him with the dual strike, Senso leaped into the air dodging the attack.

"Good effort, but your execution needs a little work," he said as he flipped over Gray's head and roundhouse kicked Gray, directly on the center of his back.

Gray cried out in pain before he fell onto his hands and knees, his ice magic wearing off. '_Damn, he's fast,_' he thought as he ground his teeth, fighting the pain. '_I have to keep fighting, I can't let a newbie beat me like this! Not in front of Erza or Scylla!_' he thought as he forced himself back onto his feet. "**Ice Arrows**!" he shouted as he suddenly crafted a bow from ice, forming multiple arrows from both of his hands and fired them at high speed towards Senso, who was still in mid-air. The ice arrows had just barely hit Senso before he instantly vanished again.

Senso suddenly reappeared behind Gray and smirked. "Impressive, but still not enough," he said with a cocky smirk. "Is that all you got, _stripper?_" he said teasing Gray to try and give him all he got.

Gray instantly got pissed and quickly summoned his ice magic once again. "**Ice Geyser**!" he shouted using both of his hands to freeze the ground in front of them and created a single tower of ice spikes. '_Let's see if he can take that!_' he said before he saw his ice form underneath Senso.

Scylla could feel the cold temperature of Gray's ice magic as she listened to the fight. For some reason, she couldn't explain, but when she heard Gray cry of pain from Senso's kick to the back, she felt the sudden urge to help Gray. '_This is just training,_' she thought as she held herself back. '_Senso isn't killing him. He wouldn't do that if he was training him,_' she thought to herself, trying to relax and be calm. Still, it didn't help her control the sudden heavy pounding of her heart as she heard Gray call out his next attack.

Senso smirked sadistically as Gray's **Ice Geyser** came for him. '_Trying to impale me with ice, while a good move, still isn't going to affect me,_' he thought before he used his speed again to only land on top of the giant ice tower after it grew under his feet. Senso looked down at Gray, who was panting heavily. "Still can't get me, Gray," he said teasingly before he leaned back. Using his speed again, he then moved like lightning behind Gray grabbing his arm. Senso then flipped Gray over his shoulder, throwing him out of the circle.

Gray landed right beside Scylla, his back hitting the sand hard into the ground.

Scylla turned to where she felt Gray land beside her and helped him sit up. "Trust me when I say that he let you off easy with that," she said to him. "He would've beaten you up so bad that you would have to be in the hospital wing in the guild, or worse," she added as Gray coughed, trying to breathe normally.

Senso saw Scylla help Gray sit up. She was right about him getting off easy since he usually _did_ put his enemies or those that try to pull a move on Scylla, in a hospital or kill them. '_I guess after all of these years with Scylla has me developing a sense of whimsy,_' he thought before he crossed his arms. "I will give you this Gray, you lasted longer than expected and you think fast on your feet," he said to the ice mage who was now glaring at him. Senso then shrugged his shoulders. "At least you lasted longer than Natsu-!" Senso started to say but was suddenly cut off as he was roundhouse kicked at the back of his head.

"Don't let your guard down around me Senso!" Natsu said as he took his fighting stance, conjuring up his fire magic. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" he roared as he set his entire body ablaze and ran towards the stunned Senso at high speed, before attacking Senso with a headbutt on the side of Senso's skull. Natsu then set his hands on fire and began to attack Senso nonstop with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** punches.

Scylla sighed heavily as she heard Natsu strike Senso over and over with his fire punches. "I think Natsu has forgotten that this is supposed to be training, not an actual fight," she sighed sadly. "He keeps that up, he is going to be out of firepower faster than he can blink," she added before she leaned her head onto Gray's shoulder.

Gray slightly blushed as he felt Scylla's head on his shoulder. "So...Did you have to go through this too?" he asked trying to ignore the fact that Scylla was so close to him. "I mean, you had to fight with him like this too? I can't imagine Senso laying so much as a finger on you, giving how he reacted when Erigor kidnapped you," he added nearly stuttering at his words.

Scylla smiled at Gray's choice of words. "I told him to not hold back when we first sparred. I have been with him since we were kids and granted while he is protective of me, that doesn't mean that he obeys me like a servant or a pet," she replied. "He protects me as a brother, and cares for me as one," she added before she had the saddest expression on her face. "I sometimes wish he was," she said softly before she leaned her head away and shook her head to clear of the bad memories that started to fill her thoughts.

Gray looked at Scylla with a curious interest. '_Wished he was her brother?_' he thought as he saw the sad expression on her face. '_Does that mean she has a brother, a real one? If so then why didn't we receive any contact from him?_' he asked himself, these questions filling his mind. Gray soon realized that none of the guild members didn't know anything about Scylla and Senso's personal lives before they came here. True when they have been friendly, at least Scylla was when they first came here but other then from what he has seen inside their house and discovered as they traveled on the mission with Erza, he didn't know a thing about her. Gray then looked away with a smirk. '_Not that I should talk, I don't talk about my own past to anyone,_' he thought before he snickered at himself. Gray then looked towards Senso and Natsu, seeing that Natsu was still fire punching Senso in the head. "So, you know exactly what he has in store for us," he said pretending for her sake that he didn't hear what she whispered moments ago.

Scylla nodded her head. "Yes, and trust me when I say, that he makes Erza look like a girl scout in comparison with the training he has planned for you two," she said with a sarcastic smirk. "And don't think I will be so kind with your sense's training either," she added before she smirked again.

Gray twitched at Scylla's words. "Oh?" he asked with a trembling voice. "And here I thought you would be more gentle," he said almost teasing Scylla.

Scylla blushed pink before she gently pushed at Gray's shoulder. "You tease!" she said in outrage. "I will make you pay for that during training!" she said before she stood up on her feet and crossed her arms, looking a bit angry. "Senso! Stop getting off on Natsu's punches and let's get on with the training already! I find myself in dire need of _hitting something_," she said, shouting at Senso.

Senso, who was now bleeding from Natsu's never-ending fire punches, smirked at Scylla's words. He had overheard what Gray said teasingly to Scylla and knew she was mad. "Ah, and I was just about to reach a climax. Way to blue-ball a guy Scylla," he said with feigned sorrow in his voice, before he punched Natsu away with a blow to his solar plexus.

Scylla, Lucy, Gray, and Erza all blushed pink at Senso's words.

Scylla sighed heavily, her face still pink with a blush. "Should've known that his perverseness would come out soon," she muttered before she walked in his direction, her arms still crossed. "So, genius," she said sarcastically. "How are you going to train these two if you beat them to a pulp? You just did that so you can get off didn't you?" she asked with a raised brow.

Senso, who had Natsu in a headlock, merely grinned in response. "Of course, since we got here I haven't been aroused at all, so I need something to happen," he said without a hint of remorse in his voice. He enjoyed the red faces he got from his declaration, oh how prudish some people can be.

Scylla's eye twitched at Senso's response before she moved her hands to conjure up her water magic. "Let's see if you get off on this then, pervert," she said before she conjured up a giant water bubble with two thousand piranhas from the ocean inside and slammed the water bubble on top of Senso, forgetting that Natsu was in a headlock. "Hope you enjoy being someone's dinner," she growled before she crossed her arms, tilting her head towards Gray. "Gray, get over here now please," she said to him with a scary 'sweet' tone of voice. "I will begin training you while Senso and Natsu sit in time out," she said before she pulled a blindfold out of her pocket.

Gray, not wanting to piss the blind water mage off, did as she asked. "Yes, ma'am," he said before gulping. '_Shouldn't have teased her earlier,_' he thought in his mind.

Sesno, who had a water piranha biting his… Well you know, merely smirked at the bites he was receiving, more pain was always good. Oh, and Natsu's screams were funny to listen too.

While Gray would have laughed at Natsu's misery, he was too scared of being in the same predicament, which Lucy and Erza felt as well.

The water bubble suddenly started to get hot all of a sudden.

Happy looked a bit worried. "Is it just me or is that water bubble turning a bit red?" he asked as he flew towards Scylla. "Scylla, you aren't making the bubble turn red are you?" he asked her with worry. "Natsu is in there!" he cried.

Scylla twitched at that. "Oh? I didn't know that," she said before she waved her hand making the water bubble split in two and threw a screaming Natsu into the cold ocean water. "Sorry, Natsu! Didn't hear you with Senso!" she shouted to him.

Happy looked at the water bubble seeing it turn even redder than before.

Scylla waved her hand at Happy. "Don't worry about him, he likes pain," she said before she sniffed the air to smell where Gray was. Once she got the smell of him, she walked in his direction. "Now, I am going to be teaching you how to master your other senses," she said with a sweet smile. "Your sense of hearing and smelling to be exact," she added before she reached a hand out to gently touch Gray's face. Scylla was careful to not accidentally poke his eyes out as she got a map of Gray's face, which she found to be handsome in her opinion. She then slipped the blindfold on Gray and tied it nice and tight. "Since Natsu is a bit busy, you will be going first," she said to him as she tied the blindfold on.

Gray could only see pitch black as his eyes were closed due to the blindfold. "Is this what it is like for you?" he asked her as he could hear the soft _swish_ of the ocean coming in and out with the tide. He started to reach out his hands, subconsciously thinking he was going to trip himself.

Scylla smiled at his innocent reaction to getting a feel of how she sees the world. "Try to find me with just your hearing," she said before she leaped into the air and landed a few feet away from him. She smiled as she focused her hearing on his footsteps in the sand. "I believe this method is a game called 'Marco, polo'?" she said giving him a small hint to finding her, standing completely still.

Gray could only smirk at her comment, finding it quite true, but without talking. He began to reach out and try to sense Scylla but found out that her calm and serene aura was missing. '_She must be hiding her magic aura, smart_,' he thought to himself before he tried to use his nose to smell her, hoping she was wearing perfume or some scented soap. "Did you put any perfume on?" he asked hoping to find her speaking. If he could not smell her then he would do what he could to make her speak or make any sounds he could trace back to her.

Scylla smirked at that comment. "I do bathe, Gray if that is what you are asking. I do put on the scented perfume if I go out on a special night or for a special occasion," she said listening carefully for the sound of his movement. She took a few steps to the right, careful to not give herself away. "But since I haven't been courted by any man, I'm afraid that I only wore perfume when our former Guild threw a holiday party," she added with a sad sigh.

Gray could only frown at this. He didn't like Scylla sounding sad, for some reason it didn't feel good when she was like that and he didn't know why. But he wanted to see her smile and laugh. He then began to move towards her where he heard her speak, moving slowly as to not lose his footing. He was about halfway when he heard something coming from the water.

Natsu leaped out of the ocean, with only one piranha attached to his pink hair. "Scylla! How dare you try to boil me like a lobster! Were you planning on eating me after you boiled me and Senso alive!?" he roared at her as he used his fire magic to boost him into the air above the ocean water. Natsu then used his fire magic to rocket him higher into the air at an angle where he could land a dropkick on Scylla. "Scylla! I am gonna make you pay for that!" he shouted as he started to drop down towards her.

Scylla softly gasped as she turned her head upwards. She quickly crossed her arms above her head, shielding herself for the impact of Natsu's kick. "I'm sorry Natsu! I told you it was an accident!" she cried out. "I didn't know Senso had you in a neck lock until Happy told me!" she shouted, bracing herself for the impact.

Gray hearing Scylla's cries instantly ran towards where he heard her with his ears. He got to her just in time as Natsu was about to hit her. He jumped into the air, throwing an air kick directly into Natsu's side hitting the rib cage.

Natsu hit the ground a few feet away from Erza and Lucy.

"Wow!" Lucy gasped. "Gray managed to kick Natsu right out of the air without even seeing him!" she said in awe before she looked to Gray. "Day one of training with his ears and he already forgot that he was blindfolded!" she said to Erza, more impressed with Scylla's training. "I wonder if I should ask her to give me some self-defense training?" she whispered to herself. "Could help me not be such a weak link on the team," she mumbled to herself, still not deciding if she should or should not take up the training. Lucy then looked at Gray and Scylla, forming a knowing smirk as her inner fangirl nearly squealed with joy as that moment being proved that Scylla and Gray _might_ become a couple. '_I knew it! He cares for her!_' she squealed in her mind, resisting the urge to react like a fangirl in front of Erza.

Erza looked at Gray with a raised brow. "Hmm. Never seen Gray go to someone's defense like that before," she whispered before she looked to Natsu to see what he would do next.

Natsu grunted, thanks to that kick knocking most of the anger out of him, he could now think clearly without a red haze clouding his mind. He looked at Scylla, who was lowering her arms, before what he did caught up to him. His eyes widen before he stood up and slowly walked over to Scylla, who was being looked over by Gray, who had taken off his blindfold earlier.

Scylla smiled proudly. "Wow Gray, you used your hearing to stop Natsu's attack!" she said before she jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well done!" she said with joy before she pulled back and rested her hands on her hips. "But that doesn't mean that this ends your training you know! You still have a lot to learn!" she said before she crossed her arms.

Natsu had finished walking up to them, Gray noticing him and moving in front of Scylla protectively. "What do you want hot head, do you need another kick?" he taunted but was ignored by Natsu when he moved around him and between him and Scylla. This got an indigent squawk from the Ice Mage.

Natsu stared blankly at Scylla, who fidgeted when she felt Natsu in front of her because of the heat his fire magic. Before she could speak, he flicked her forehead lightly, causing her to squeak from the sudden pain and rubbed her forehead in response. "There, I got my revenge. Now can you let Senso go so he can help with the training?" he asked her turning to look at the water bubble that was now dark crimson, causing him to sweat, wondering if Senso was even alive. He shook that thought out of his head, Scylla wouldn't kill Senso, just harm him a bit out of payback, to which Senso would laugh at.

Scylla scoffed at that. "Please, Natsu, if I did anything to Senso it would be giving him the craving he likes. He isn't that easy to kill, in case you didn't notice," she said before she snapped her fingers making the water bubble pop. "And also he could bust out of that bubble if he _wanted_ to," she added before turned to where she could smell the scent of blood where Senso was. "So, you going to come down from that high-cloud or are you going to help train these wizards to be S-class badasses?" she asked Senso, who was now soaking wet and covered with dead piranhas.

Sesno had a big fuck all smile on his face, not even caring about the dead piranhas that were still latched to him. "I've had my fun, now it's time to get serious. Natsu, Gray, strip so your upper bodies are bare. Natsu I know that scarf is important, but it will get in the way of the seals, so it has to come off for now," he said gesturing to said scarf, while the blood and piranhas seemed to disappear from his person. From the sidelines, Lucy and Erza only looked at him in shock, believing he should be in pain, but he showed he was not, if only they knew...

Natsu blinked as he saw the blood and bite marks disappear. "Ok, how are you doing that?" he asked Senso. "Also, does this have to do with how you healed that Kagiyama guy from before?" he said as he started to undo his scarf.

Scylla's face turned instantly white at Natsu's questions. "You _healed_ someone?" she asked her voice almost sounded petrified. She turned in his direction, waving her arms in a panic. "You promised me you would be careful with your healing! And you told me you would only use that power in case of emergency! What if those damn fuckers saw you and tried to kidnap you for your healing powers?" she said her voice sounding like a worried mother crying over her child after finding out that he was in danger. "Senso, you know the thought of that scares me!" she said her eyes welling up with tears. Scylla's body started to tremble which showed just how scared she was to losing the only person she had that she called family.

Sesno lost his smile at Natsu's question, knowing how Scylla would react, he moved in close pulling her against his chest and embraced her, letting her release her tears. "I'm sorry Scylla, but that bastard was the only one who could help us get through the wind barrier. I'm sorry if I worried you but you know how I am when you are in danger. Nothing will stop me and nothing will get in my way. If I have to I will reveal myself to save you. I can't promise I won't because I simply will not rest until I know you are safe," he whispered to her, rubbing the base of her back in small circles, knowing this calmed her down. While he hated to do this to her, he has to always remind her that he doesn't matter in the long run, at least in his eyes he doesn't. Sesno, for all his confidence and bravado, had almost no self-confidence, no self-preservation, no self-worth, all that mattered him that Scylla was alive and well. Natsu had, of course, heard all of this, and like the day they joined Fairy Tail, he stayed out of this, finding this as a personal moment and that they would tell them when they were ready. He knew that most of the other members had their own demons, he had his own to deal with, so he understood the pair's pain that he would admit, family was everything, after all, he just hoped they would begin to see Fairy Tail as a family soon.

Scylla trembled in Senso's arms, softly sniffling before she suddenly pulled away. "Sorry...I won't break down like that again," she said not wanting to be such a cry baby in front of the wizards that she considered to be the real S-class wizards then the others she had never met. She then flexed her arms like she was a man flexing his muscles. "Strong, badass bitch here. No more cry-baby damsel!" she said with a proud smile, which made some of the others chuckle at her looking cute doing the all tough girl act.

Senso merely chuckled, glad to see her back to her normal self. He patted her head and ruffled her hair, causing her to start pouting. "Of course you are Scylla, our little badass short stack," he said, chuckling when she swatted his hand.

"Smart ass!" she said as she swatted his hand away. She then crossed her arms looking curiously in Senso's direction. "So, shall we start with the Gravity and Weight training?" she asked him.

Everyone but Senso looked at her confused. "Gravity and Weight Training?" they all asked at once. "What is that?" they said looking confused and interested at the same time.

Scylla smirked at their question. "How about we show them, rather than tell them Senso? Plus, I need a good workout," she said before she formed a wicked smirk on her face, which made the others look at her a bit scared.

Senso nodded his head before he suddenly appeared behind the boys, forcing them to sit down before he bit his fingers and drew his blood. His hands moved fast in a blur along with their bodies, drawing what looked like tribal markings, he slammed his hands against the middle of their backs causing the marks to light up finishing whatever it was that he was doing. The markings glowed dark crimson before they slowly faded from view, almost sinking into the skin.

Sesno then grasped them on the shoulder before he moved them towards Scylla, who had begun to wave her arms around, forming a water dome around the six humans and one flying cat, before the dome shot off into the ocean.

Lucy, not surprisingly was the first to freak out. "What the heck is going on?!" she asked looking all over the place in a panic. "What are you doing Scylla?" she asked as she looked to Scylla with fear.

Erza looked at Scylla a bit concerned. "Scylla, I demand to know where you are taking us! Surely you don't mean to take us to the bottom of the ocean for training!" she shouted at the Water Mage.

Happy flew towards Natsu finding it a bit more difficult to keep flying due to the gravity in the dome.

Scylla only smiled at their worrying. "Exactly Erza," she said as she controlled the dorm to move deeper and deeper into the ocean, nearly making it to the bottom of the ocean floor. "That is exactly what I am doing," she said as suddenly a few fish swam past by them. Scylla's eyes then began to glow, lighting up the darkness of the bottom of the ocean. The fish around them soon began to circle the dome, as if they were helping Scylla guide the dome to the best part for their training. "I asked the fish to help us go to a safe spot for training," she said explaining what was going on.

Happy only drooled at the site of seeing so many fish. "Fish….So….Many….." he moaned in pleasure. "They look….Delicious…" he moaned again.

Scylla nearly snickered at Happy's response. "No, Happy," she softly chuckled. "You can't eat those fish," she said as she guided the dome onto the bottom of the ocean floor, where the surface was flat and smooth of wet and pressured sand.

Sesno turned to Scylla, while still holding the Natsu and Gray, who was squirming, trying to escape his vice grip. "Put the gravity pressure on the seals at times five Scylla. Best to start the newbies at a low setting," he said waiting for the familiar, yet weaker pressure to show.

Gray and Natsu immediately felt the pull of the water pressure around them. Their bodies trembled as they tried to keep standing up, but failed as they were soon on their hands and knees. "The gravity here…" Gray said as his body trembled again.

"It feels like a huge boulder is on my shoulders," Natsu said fighting against the gravity. He looked at Scylla and Senso and was surprised to see that neither one of the two were affected by the ocean's gravity as he was. "How can you guys stand up like it's nothing?!" he said as he managed to change his position from being on his hands and knees to just sitting on his behind.

"Simple, really," Senso said shrugging his shoulders as he still held up Natsu and Gray, letting them think they weren't affected by the gravity. He couldn't resist being an asshole. "Scylla and I have trained in this gravity for eight years," he said that with a smirk before he then released Natsu and Gray at the same time. Senso smiled as Natsu and Gray both fell to the floor again, this time with their faces being buried in the sand floor.

Natsu grunted when he hit the ground after another attempt to stand, not all the bothered by the pressure he felt, but it was enough to unsettle his balance. Gray, on the other hand, was only withstanding it at all because of his teacher's ridiculous training.

The fish around the dome looked at them, no doubt they were Scylla's eyes at the moment. She smirked at the others, a bit amused at everyone's reaction to the gravity. "I wonder, just how long it will take these two wizards to master being in this gravity?" she asked Senso. "It took us eight years to get used to it," she added before she slowly walked towards Natsu and leaned towards him with a teasing smirk. "Natsu might master it faster, giving him being raised by a literal Dragon, or so I have been told," she said before she leaned away and looked to Gray. "Gray has definitely impressed me, I thought he would at least be brought down to one knee in this gravity," she said before she shrugged her shoulders. "But then again, this is the easiest level currently," she said before she turned her head towards Senso. "If I had it on the actual level of gravity _we_ are on, they wouldn't be able to get up off the floor period," she said before she chuckled in amusement.

Natsu, who had gotten his breathing normal, could only slightly sweat at the prospect. "If this is the easiest, then what gravity are you guys at?" he asked, dreading what they would be at. He now discovered that Senso never went all out against him in spars, but that was because if he did go all out, Natsu would be a smear on the ground.

Senso could only smirk. "We usually have the pressure at 125 times the normal gravity for warm up while we raise it to 150 times for all our serious training," he said enjoying the jaw drops from everyone. Oh, how he enjoyed breaking people.

Scylla smirked at the sight of everyone's jaws dropping. "Honestly, you guys never guessed how Senso and I move so fast? Granted Senso is a million times faster than me, but still I managed to dodge all of your attacks Natsu, and I am _blind_," she said with a proud smile. She then turned her head towards Senso. "So brother dear," she said in a cooing voice. "Shall we begin turning training these little wizards into badass S-class mages that we know they can be?" she asked him.

Sesno cracked his knuckles in response. "Natsu, Gray, get over here so I can give you the weights that you need. You will be starting with fifty pounds on your arms and legs, with one hundred being on your torsos. While we are in here, you will not take them off until we resurface, and even then you are only allowed to take off the torso weight. You need to get used to moving around normally while being restricted, this will help you," he said while holding out said weights, where they came from, no one wanted to know. "Once we get to a certain weight, we will upgrade to Magic Bands that increase in weight, can be lugging around twenty tons, can we?" he mockingly asked with a smirk, enjoying the fearful and shocked looks on everyone's face but Scylla's. Oh, it was time for the Crash Course of Hell.

**One Week Later**

Scylla walked into the guild hall with a smile on her face. She was beginning to feel like the proud teacher for Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza have been progressing exceedingly well with the training that she and Sesno had put them through. Within a few minutes, Natsu had mastered his hearing and smelling senses training on the first day after they started the training on the ocean floor which she had given Natsu a peck on the cheek for his reward. That of course had gotten a growl from both Erza and Senso. Gray only looked at Natsu with pure anger, which only fueled the flames of the rivalry between the hot head and the ice mage.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted the guild members with one of her angelic smiles, which made all of the guild members look at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Morning, Scylla!" everyone greeted back before they continued relaxing and drinking.

Scylla then walked to the bar, planning on drinking her usual and hope that Senso or Natsu wasn't going to start any brawls today. She smiled as she sensed Master Makarov sitting on the bar as he usually did. "Morning Master," she said as she sat on the bar chair that was close to him.

"Morning, miss Scylla," he said nodding to her in greeting before he took a sip of his mug of beer. "How is the training going with Natsu and the others?" he asked. "I have noticed that they have been a bit lighter on their feet lately," he said with a smirk. "And Gray has been doing that Tai-chi meditation to help him with his ice magic," he added before he took another sip of beer. "Erza has been calmer too," he said as he then saw Erza coming out from the bathroom. "Well, calmer than she used to be," he added before he looked back to Scylla.

Scylla smiled at Makarov's questions. "The training has been going very well, master," she said before she ordered her usual drink. "Everyone is progressing as well as improving their skills as Senso and I hoped," she added with a proud smile. "Natsu seems to be enjoying the crash courses that Senso puts him through," she said before she giggled in amusement. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised since those two love to fight," she giggled, covering her mouth to keep her laughter down.

Laxus, who had been sitting above on the second floor, heard the new voice below him and laughed. "So what? No amount of training will get that little snot any stronger. He will always be weak," he sneered at the thought of Natsu getting stronger.

Scylla turned her head, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Who said that?" she asked before she turned her head back in Makarov's direction. "I know that wasn't an animal that just spoke master," she said to him. "And it wasn't the wind either," she added before Mirajane walked up to her, giving her a soda. "Is this place haunted perhaps?" she asked Makarov before she took a sip of her soda.

"Up here, sweetheart," Laxus said as he leaned over the second-floor balcony and got a good look at Scylla. "You must be the new girl I have heard so much about. You are the water dancer, yes?" he asked as he looked at her figure _slowly_ up and down.

Scylla felt her skin crawl as she tilted her head to look upward. "I am," she replied resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself. "And who might you be? I don't think I have met you," she said not really wanting to know who the owner of the cocky voice was. And she hated the way he was looking at her, suddenly wishing Natsu, Senso, and Gray was here with her.

"That young man, Miss Scylla is my grandson," Makarov replied, his eyes closed as he took another sip of beer.

"That's right," Laxus said with a big grin on his face. "Laxus Dreyar, the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail," he said introducing himself like it was a royal title. Laxus then looked at Scylla again, checking her out. "And your future lover, sweet thing," he said with a smirk, which only made Scylla tremble in disgust. He then pointed to himself with his thumb. "Stick with me babe, and you could be the future Guild master's girl," he said before he looked at his grandpa. "That is, once Gramps retires," he added with a cocky smirk. "What do you think Gramps? Think that girl is a good candidate for a grand-daughter-in-law?" he asked with a light tease.

Makarov twitched at the question. "I'd rather think of her as my daughter," he replied before he sat his beer mug on the counter of the bar. "And you will treat Scylla with respect, young man," he said before he looked up. "She is a person, not some prized concubine!" he shouted at Laxus. Makarov then looked at Scylla. "I am sorry, my grandson is treating you like this Scylla," he apologized to her.

Scylla trembled again before she turned her head to look at Makarov. "Forgive me for saying so Master, but I am for once glad I am blind," she said before she shivered in disgust. "That way I don't have to _see_ what kind of pig he is," she whispered softly for only Makarov to hear.

Makarov smirked at Scylla with pride. He should have expected her to not be offended so easily by such remarks like Erza would. "So you have dealt with such men before?" he asked her. "I wouldn't be surprised with your side job being a water dancer and all," he said before he looked to Laxus with disappointment. "I am only ashamed that such behavior is coming from my own kin," he said before he looked to the guild hall door. '_The boys better be done soon, cause I don't know how much the rest of the guild here can take much of Laxus's disgusting behavior,_' he thought as he rested a comforting hand on Scylla's shoulder.

**With Sesno, Natsu, Happy, and Gray**

"Well done boys, you are nearly ready to increase the weights, much faster than I expected too," Senso said clapping his hands together, grinning at the panting mages in front of him.

Natsu was lying on his back, breathing heavily, but was smiling, enjoying the work out he just went through, knowing he was getting better, courtesy of his aching muscles. Gray was sitting cross-legged, breathing just as bad, also pleased that he was getting stronger. Sesno and Scylla had thrown them into the grinder, showing no mercy, well Senso didn't, Scylla was just a taskmaster.

Senso looked at the mages before he grabbed them and they vanished from the forest, where they had been training before reappearing at a river nearby. "Clean yourselves off, we can't have you smelling like sweat when we go to the guild to meet up with Scylla," he said before he walked quite the distance, giving the boys some privacy. He began to think about how his and Scylla's lives had changed since joining Fairy Tail.

They had been part of the guild for just over two weeks now, and it had been some of the best times he had. Natsu was always up for a fight, along with most of the guild, helping him in keeping his bloodlust in check, Scylla had many people ready to help her, Natsu and Gray leading the charge, and the guild did not judge Scylla for her disability, and protected her secret. All in all, these were good times.

Within five minutes, the boys were done and while their clothes would need a small wash after today, they didn't smell all that much. So the trio made their way to the guild silently. This was a sort of pattern they followed, train, Scylla leaves before them, the boys clean, and then they walk to the guild silently. They didn't know why, but it just sort of happened.

**Back in the guild**

Laxus smiled down at Scylla. "Aw, come on sweetling," he said in a creepy cooing voice. "Why not join me for dinner tonight? I might even give you a tour of the second floor," he asked, trying once again to 'seduce' Scylla into being his girl. He didn't take the hint moments before when Scylla politely declined his offer.

"As I've said before, I decline your offer Laxus," Scylla replied, trying to not turn her head upward and ignore the blonde pig. She focused on her attention on her drink, resisting the urge to use her water magic on Makarov's grandson. "As I have said, I am not interested and I am already spoken for," she said telling both a lie and the truth at the same time. She wasn't interested in Laxus, and wasn't spoken for, but she wasn't going to let the lightning bug know that. But sadly the pig didn't stop trying to hit on her. "So could you please leave me alone? Otherwise, I am going to sit elsewhere," she said giving him a fair warning. Sadly, Laxus didn't take heed of her warning.

Laxus smirked before he leaped down from above, landing right behind Scylla. "Aw, don't be like that," he said as he walked to her. His face close to her ear and his arms holding her in place against the bar, giving her no way to escape him. "I really am not so bad, once you get to know me," he said softly into her ear, which made Scylla's skin crawl once again. "In fact, I am the only real man you have ever met," he added with a smirk before he moved his lips to bite her ear playfully.

Scylla cried out in disgust as she felt Laxus bite her ear. "Ahh! Get off of me, you ass!" she cried, turning around to backhand Laxus in the face.

Laxus's caught Scylla's hand before it struck him and smirked sadistically at her. "Hmmm, you have some spark in you," he said with a lustful smirk. "I like that in a woman," he said that before he started to lean towards her, planning on going in for a kiss. "Makes the relationship a lot more _electrifying_," he added as he got closer to her, unaware that all of the guild members were slowly moving out of their seats, getting ready to attack Laxus. Just as Laxus's lips were about to touch Scylla's skin, the Guildhall doors suddenly opened.

Gray entered first, greeting everyone with a nod before his eyes landed on Laxus and Scylla. Feeling a boiling rage flow through him, Gray summoned his ice magic and threw a single **Ice Knuckle** on Laxus's back. "Back off Laxus!" he shouted as he walked towards them. "Step away from Scylla or I will put you in an icy grave, even if you are the master's grandson!" he shouted again his fists balled up, a great indication that he was holding back his anger. "Step away from Scylla, NOW!" he said with a cold and angry tone of voice.

Laxus leaned away from Scylla, swiping the chunks of ice that was stuck on his furry long coat. "Well, well, well," he said as he turned around to face Gray. "If it isn't Gray the stripper," he said with a sarcastic grin. "Plan on getting into Scylla's pants by being her knight in shining armor? Didn't think you were into anything other than your own rivalry with Natsu!" he said before he laughed at the ice mage.

Gray started to summon up his ice magic again, preparing to ice the jackass. "Get away from her Laxus," he said as he started to form some Ice knuckles behind him. "You are bothering her," he added before he stopped right beside them, glaring at Laxus with pure hatred.

"Laxus you bastard!" Natsu yelled when he saw Gray's actions and pieced together what Laxus was trying to do. He rocketed forward towards the S-Class Wizard with a flaming fist, ready to smash his face in. But before he got within one foot, he was struck with lightning magic, causing him to spasm to the ground. He growled in pain before he got back up ready to charge again, but stopped when an overwhelming pressure befell the entire guild. He turned, along with the entire guild to the source of the pressure, only to see Sesno, and he was pissed.

His entire body was black with mist and tendrils waving around him chaotically, and his now crimson eyes glowing with hatred. But what disturbed everyone the most was the crimson spikes that were protruding from his body at his joints. Sharp, long, and jagged, the spikes were deadly and easy to use as a weapon. "I will give you one warning faker. Stay away from my Sister, or no one will find your body," he growled out, his teeth all jagged and sharp, much like a sharks mouth. The guild shivered and backed away at the cold and dead tone he spoke. He was one hundred percent serious, and he wasn't making threats, but a promise that he would bury Laxus. He was almost death itself, coming to claim Laxus soul.

Laxus smirked at Senso before he closed his eyes, and leaped up to the second floor. He looked down at Senso, being silent for once in his life.

Gray instantly ran to the trembling Scylla, helping her off the bar chair. He then helped her walk towards Senso. He gently rubbed her back comfortingly before he allowed her to walk towards Senso.

Scylla walked towards where she sensed Senso. She gently rested her hand on Senso's neck, gently petting him hoping her touch would calm down. She was still trembling from Laxus's biting her on the ear, but she focused her attention on calming Senso down. "You three came in time, calm down please…" she said to him in a soothing voice. "Please Senso," she said before she then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him like a sister would embrace her own brother. "This puny bug isn't worth you squishing him," she added as she stroked the back of his neck.

Sesno glared hatefully at Laxus before his menacing features began to recede into his body. His teeth and skin returned to normal, his eyes turned back to their dark blue, and he slowly turned into his hound form, having it at a large size, about his head being level with Scylla's shoulders, before he curled around her, a protective barrier. He moved with her back to the bar, letting her sit, before laying on the ground around her, his long tail coiling around her legs.

Gray soon followed them and wanting to cheer her up, iced up her now lukewarm soda. He then took a seat by Scylla, looking down at Senso with the 'I am not leaving her side either' look in his eyes before he glanced to Master Makarov. "Hope you don't mind us keeping you company master," he said before he ordered his usual drink.

Scylla smiled at Gray's kindness before she held her hand to Gray. "Gray, can you make me a small cube?" she asked him. "I need to kill some lighting bug germs off of my hand," she added explaining her reason for wanting a cube.

Gray smiled before he took Scylla's hand and formed a cube in it as she requested.

Scylla then moved the cup to her ear to wipe away the feeling of Laxus's bite, before she then rubbed her hands together with the melting ice. Using her water magic she then used her power to make the water, instantly shoot up where she sensed Laxus's gaze on her. "I think my brother told you to fuck off Pig, and he doesn't give bugs any seconds chances," she said before she took a sip of her drink.

Laxus smirked down at her before he looked at Natsu. "Ah, I change my mind. I am not going to chase some girl that likes to hang out with Hellhounds, strippers and _dumbass weaklings_," he said smirking as he looked directly at Natsu as he made the dumbass comment.

Natsu growled angrily before he jumped up to Laxus with another flaming fist ready pounding. "I'll show you weak, you bastard!" he screamed, charging at the Lightning Mage. Once again, when he got within one foot of caving his face in, he was stopped, but this time by master Makarov, being punched by his gigantic fist, sending him straight into the floor.

"Natsu, you know the rules. You are not allowed up on the second floor, that floor is for S-class only. And you are not S-class. Not yet anyway," he said glancing to Scylla and Senso. "I know this isn't going to mean anything, but I apologize once again for my grandson's actions," he said before he looked up at Laxus with a glare. "Laxus, go on a mission," he said giving his grandson an order. "Or else you will be punished for disrespecting Miss Scylla and behaving like a drunken rapist!" he added shouting at Laxus with a dead serious look on his face. "Don't push your luck," he added before he moved his large fist off of Natsu.

Laxus only ticked at his grandfather looking around the guild hall before he got off the balcony and landed at the mission board. He picked a random flyer before he started walking out of the guild with everyone in the hall giving him the cold shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Happy sneaking up, or at least attempting to sneak and heading straight towards the S-class mission board. Laxus smirked before he then looked away, leaving the guild hall at last. As soon as Laxus left, everyone slowly started to continue talking as if nothing happened.

**Later that night…**

Scylla was washing up the dishes in her kitchen sink, cleaning up the remains of what was what Scylla made for her and Senso for dinner.

Suddenly there came a pounding on their front door, which startled Scylla. She leaned her head to where she knew Senso was, which was the living room no doubt lounging on the couch listening to his music. "Senso? Can you see who that is?" she asked him. "I'm still working on the dishes!" she added before she returned her attention on cleaning up.

Senso took off his headphones, getting off the couch and made his way to the door. When he opened it he saw it was Natsu and Happy, holding a mission poster. "A mission, at this time of night?" he asked, motioning them to enter. When they did, he escorted them to the living room, taking his seat back on the couch, while Natsu and Happy took a loveseat. "What is the mission?" he asked, wanting to know what brought them to pick a mission at this time of night.

Natsu nodded his head. "This is no ordinary mission!" he said before he showed the mission paper again. "It's an _S-class mission_!" he said with the hugest dragon smile on his face. "I don't know about you, but I want to prove to that bastard Laxus that we are not weaklings! Hell, I know you and Scylla are S-class wizards in comparison to that sorry excuse of Master Makarov's kin!" he said before he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I want to make that lighting bug eat his words and kiss our feet, and beg for forgiveness for all of the insults he runs off with that shitty mouth of his!" he said before he smiled at Senso. "So what do you say about breaking the 'can't do S-class missions if you are not in the S-class' rule just this once and do an S-class mission to prove that asshole that you and Scylla's training wasn't all for nothing?" he asked Senso. "Also we get a lot of money and a gold celestial key, which I know Lucy will jump at the chance for," he said trying to sweeten the idea.

Sesno looked at Natsu, silently applauding his bribing skills, but still did not show much. "It's not me you have to persuade. Its, Scylla, remember I don't go unless she does. Speaking of which, Scylla get your ass in here!" he screamed in the end, causing Natsu and Happy to jump at the sudden loud noise. Scylla walked in the room with a raised brow before she moved towards Sesno, slapping the back of his had before sitting down beside him.

She sat on the couch with her legs crossed. "So, I have heard what you said Natsu," she said as she slowly crossed her arms, her face calm and relaxed as she faced Natsu. "And after considering what that disgusting-obnoxious-ill mannered-brainless-spineless-egotistical bastard tried to pull on me earlier today, I find the thought of us taking his bullshit insults and shoving them up his ass appealing," she said with a very scary sadistic smile, that was similar to Senso's when he was wickedly amused with causing someone pain. "So I accept breaking the rules, _just_ this _once_," she said, telling Natsu what her answer was before she turned her head towards Senso. "And if we get caught, I can say that I was only taking a walk with Senso, trying to clear my head of being forced upon by Laxus," she added before she rubbed her ear. "Bastard actually bit me on the _ear_," she said before she shivered in disgust. "Never understood why he would think that would push me into his arms when in actuality it made me feel disgusted," she said as she moved her hand away from her ear.

Sesno began growling, his eyes flashing crimson. "He did what!? Why I oughta tear his dick off, roast his balls and make him eat them!" he growled angrily, almost foaming at the mouth.

Scylla gentle rubbed his arm. "There, there, Senso," she cooed at him. "Think of it this way, if we do this S-class mission, then we would be doing something he _couldn't_," she said with a smirk. "And as I recall, that lazy jackass never stepped up to the plate," she said before she raised a brow. "Can't exactly call oneself the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail if he doesn't do all of the S-class missions on the board, now can you?" she asked Natsu, Happy and Senso with a bright smile.

Sesno and Natsu looked at one another, before they fist pumped, both having wide grins on their faces. "Oh hell yeah!" they said together smiling with joy at the thought that they were going to go kick some ass.

**On the docks in Hargeon Town**

Scylla sat at the edge of the dock, her bare feet gently playing in the ocean water. She turned her head slightly to overhear Lucy and Natsu trying to convince another sailor to take them to the cursed island. But sadly like the last three times they tried, they got turned down.

"Come on!" Lucy said in shock. "Not one sailor is willing to take us to the cursed Island?!" she asked sounding a bit pissed. "Honestly, what good is doing this mission if the ones who requested it aren't going help us get there!?" she said before she stomped the ground in anger. Lucy then looked at Scylla, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey Scylla, why don't you use your water magic to help us get to the island?" she asked sarcastically.

Scylla's eye twitched. "Don't you think I would've done it already if I could?" she asked her voice sounding a bit annoyed. "One, I need to see where I am going and even if I used Senso as my eyes, I would need to _know_ where the damn island is! And two, I can't find where the island is because the animals around it are avoiding the area!" she shouted at Lucy, nearly knocking her down as her points started to make Lucy seemed really stupid to not have thought of them herself. "The cursed Island is called _cursed island_ for a reason!" Scylla shouted again before she formed a water bubble with her magic and threw it at Lucy in a fit of anger.

The water bubble went straight for Lucy but at the last second, Lucy ducked down before the water bubble could hit her. The water bubble passed over Lucy's head and struck Natsu in the side of the head. Natsu flinched as he got hit by water.

"Stop fighting you two!" Happy cried at the two girls. "We need to find a way to get to that island and complete the mission before the Guild finds out!" he said before he trembled in fear. "And once they find out we took an S-class mission, the first person they are going to send is Erza!" he said in horror. "You know how she is when it comes to following the rules! We'll be lucky if she doesn't try to break our limbs first, just to prevent us from running away!" he added before he trembled in horror. "Ah! I don't even want to think about such a thing! Or see a scary Erza!" he said before he flew straight to Natsu and grasped onto Natsu's back.

Natsu trembled in fear along with Happy, the thought of a pissed off Erza scaring both of them.

Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy with a scared look on her face. "C-Come on guys, Erza can't be _that _bad," she said in a shaky voice. "It's not like she is going to kill us over this, right?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Scylla raised a brow at how scared the three were. "You guys do realize that Senso is a million times scarier than Erza right?" she asked them with a smirk, not at all scared of Erza. "And I am not joking about that either, considering that in our last guild there are a lot of members that would make you guys question if they are even human," she said before she turned to Senso and gently pet Senso's hound head. "Isn't that right brother dear?" she asked, softly cooing at him. Scylla then smiled as she scratched Senso's doggie ears.

Senso snorted at the cooing, finding it ridiculous but wasn't going to stop. "Most of the people in the guild we came from was filled with freaks, psychopaths, and other fucked up people. Erza barely ranks in the top fifty people that are scary and considering her competition, she will never rise to that level," he said, perking up as something was coming behind Lucy and Natsu.

A shadow appeared behind Lucy and Natsu. "There you are!" the shadow said to them, startling the pair and nearly making Happy piss himself. The trio turned around and looked shocked to see that it was Gray.

Gray glared down at them. "You idiots! Do you have any idea how much trouble you guys are in?" he asked nearly shouting at them. "Gramps sent me to come and fetch you. He originally tried to send Laxus, who returned this morning from his mission, but the bastard would only do it if Senso would apologize for the death threat and have Scylla give him and I quote 'a private exotic dance' as a reward. Naturally, we all thought that was bullshit and so I volunteered to go and bring you guys back home, no sick reward required," he said looking at Scylla, not liking her reaction to Laxus's payment for bringing them home. Gray then looked at Natsu with a glare. "I know this had to have been your idea, else Senso would've been trying to get some payback for Laxus biting Scylla's ear otherwise," he said before balled up his fists. "Now if you guys make it back to the guild you might just get a slap on the wrist, and not get kicked out of the guild," he said before he glanced to Scylla and Senso. "Scylla and Senso might still be in though since Scylla has a good record with the magic council and wherever Scylla goes, Senso follows so he gets a free pass too," he said before he looked at the trio.

Lucy looked shocked. "Kicked out? That is a bit extreme!" she said with her hands on her cheeks.

Natsu ground his teeth in anger. "It is because of that fucking lighting bug that we are doing this! He crossed the line insulting Scylla and calling us all weak!" he growled staring at Gray with a challenging look in his black eyes. "We are going on this S-class quest to shut that killjoy up, and prove to that bastard that he is wrong!" he added nearly shouting at Gray. "I am not going to let that jackass insult Scylla and Senso after all the hard work they put into our training!" he shouted before he blew out a gust of fire like a dragon would when enraged.

Gray twitched at Natsu's childlike rant. "Natsu! Calm down!" he shouted at the hot head. "If I don't bring you back do you have any idea what Erza is going to do once she gets her hands on you?" he said trembling in fear. "And don't forget, she has been training with Scylla and Lucy!" he added pointing to Scylla.

Natsu growled at Gray before he then summoned up his fire magic creating a fireball. "I know that, but I am still going on this quest and if you are going to stand in our way then I am going to have to kick your ass, Stripper!" he said before he posed in his traditional fighting stance. "Stay out of our way!"

Gray growled back at Natsu as he summoned up his ice magic. "Don't get cocky Natsu! You forget that I trained with you! I know all of your stupid moves!" he shouted as he took his own fight stance. "Apparently the only way for you to listen is when someone knocks some sense into you!"

A sailor nearby who was one of the three sailors who refused them passage before, saw Natsu and Gray summon up their magic powers. "Pardon me," he said, catching the two hotheads attention. "Are you people wizards?" he asked looking at all of them. His gaze landed on Scylla and Senso before he looked up at Gray and Natsu. "If so, does that mean you are here to try and break the curse on the island?" he asked them standing up in his boat.

Natsu smiled at the Sailor. "Yes, we are," he answered ignoring the glares he was receiving from Gray. "That is our mission after all," he said with a proud smile.

Gray waved his iced hand. "That is a load of crap Natsu! You are not S-class!" he shouted at the pea-brained hot head.

The sailor then beckoned them with his hand. "Get on my boat, I can take you to the island," he said to them. "If we are lucky, you guys might be able to get there before nightfall," he added before he started to prepare the boat.

Gray was about to shout at Natsu again but was suddenly knocked out by Senso. "Let's all move along shall we?" he said as he lifted a now unconscious Gray over his shoulder. "Before sleeping beauty here wakes up and wastes more of our time?" he added as he looked to see the sailor.

The sailor was helping Scylla into the boat.

"Thank you, sir," she said before she took a seat in the small boat, resting her traveling bag right by her legs. "Last chance to turn back guys," she said with a teasing smirk. "Are you in it for the long haul or not?" she added.

Lucy sighed sadly before she got into the boat with Happy. "I know I am going to regret this, but I do want that gold key reward," she softly muttered to herself. Lucy then looked to Senso and Gray. "You didn't hit him too hard I hope, the last thing we need is to be carrying a dead body," she said almost sarcastically. It was obvious that Lucy was trying to find something to distract her from the fact that she might be kicked out because of this.

Sesno shook his head at the group before he joined Scylla in the boat along with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

**Four hours later…**

Scylla gently caressed Gray's head who was lying unconscious beside her on the boat. His head rested on her lap since she worried that with all of the movement of the waves that he might accidentally fall into the ocean waters. She felt the small bump that Senso made earlier that was from Senso knocking Gray out. '_Hopefully, he doesn't have a headache when he wakes up,_' she thought before she then turned towards where she heard Natsu. "Still feeling motion sick Natsu?" she asked feeling a bit bad for her friend.

Natsu apparently still haven't gotten over his motion sickness, at least Scylla thought he did when they first set out in the boat but soon after a good twenty minutes, Natsu suddenly moaned and leaned over the side. So far from the glimpse she got using her connection to Senso to see what was going on, Natsu was resting his head on Lucy's lap and borrowing Senso's music player to help him zone out the motion of the ocean. Scylla had gotten a bit nervous since they had left the docks but couldn't put her finger on it. All she can feel was the ice cold chill up her spine, which she only felt when a certain member of the Renegade Guild was nearby, and Scylla knew that _he _would never be that crazy to curse a whole island. A town or a city maybe, but not a whole island.

"We are almost there," the sailor said as he continued rowing the boat closer to the island.

Scylla turned her head to the right, again using her animal power to sense out any animals. "There are no sea animals anywhere near us," she said aloud. "That is out of character since sea animals usually are curious first before they become cautious…" she said before she turned her head towards Senso.

Senso grunted, the ride making him feel on edge. "Something is very wrong here. Ever since we started heading for the island, I've had a very bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen," he said, his muscles tensing up, showing how worried he was. Whenever he had a bad feeling, everything went wrong, it's how he found Scylla when… '_No, don't go back there, never again,_' Sesno thought to himself, shaking his head to get rid of the memories that were resurfacing.

Gray softly moaned, his eyes fluttering open.

Scylla smiled down at him. "You're finally awake," she said with relief. "I was beginning to worry that Senso might've hit your head a bit too hard," she added gently caressing his head.

Gray looked up to see Scylla's smiling face and her… Gray suddenly blushed pink before he instantly sat up, lifting his head off her lap. "I am fine, that hit was nothing," he said rubbing the back of his head, still blushing. He looked around before he looked at Natsu. "Guess I am not the only one who passed out…" he said looking at a now sleeping Natsu, or at least it looked like he was. Gray then looked at the sailor, seeing that the man was indeed taking them to the island. "Why are you taking us?" he asked him.

The sailor sighed at Gray's question. "I was once a citizen on the cursed island before it was cursed," he replied before he looked up to the now night sky. "But I had to leave the island," he added before he stood up. "The curse changed everything, and I couldn't take the insanity there any longer," he said before he looked at Scylla with concern. "You should be warned, especially for your blind companion there," he added before he turned towards them. "Tragedy strikes anyone who sets foot on the island," he said before he looked towards the island. "That is if you are strong enough to break the curse, then you kids just might make it out alive," he said before he then pulled back his cloak and revealed his arm, which was demonic looking. "This is the effect of the curse, be careful that you all don't fall victim to it or else be either killed or forced to live on the isle for the rest of our life," he said before he looked to the island, which from the distance there seemed to be a light glowing off of the mountain top that was on the island.

Lucy, Gray, Scylla and Happy turned to look at the island now that it was in their sites.

"What is making that glowing light there?" she asked the sailor turning to look back at him but only to find that the sailor was gone.

Scylla's face was pale white as she had heard something that had made her wonder if the sailor was more then he appeared to be. But she kept silent since she couldn't exactly prove her theory without evidence. She moved closer to Gray and held onto his arm, feeling the chill come up her spine again. "Something isn't right," she said softly to him. Scylla lightly blushed as she felt Gray wrap an arm around her comfortingly.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered to her before he looked to Lucy. "Calm down Lucy!" he shouted at the now panicking blonde. "You were the one that wanted to go on this mission so it's too late to turn back now!" he added before he heard something from behind them. He turned around to see what it was and gasped in alarm. "Uh, guys! We got a wave coming on us!" he shouted at them. Instinctively Gray shielded Scylla, planning on shielding her from the force of the wave. "Brace yourselves!" he shouted at them.

Scylla hearing the wave coming upon them started to summon her water magic. "Senso! Gather everyone close to me! Quickly!" she shouted at the hound. "Everyone, hang on!" she shouted to them.

Sesno could only growl out, "I told you something bad would happen!" he said as he grabbed everyone, pulling them to be around Scylla as she began to form the water dome like she does when they train.

"Someone is going to have to help guide me to the island…" Scylla said as she held up the water dome, struggling against the powerful force of the ocean around them.

Gray held onto to Scylla, resting his hands on top of hers as he helped her guide the team to where he could see the island. "I've got ya," he said to her. Gray then helped her guide the water dome through the ocean waters.

They floated through the depths of the ocean water but the forceful pushes from the whirlpool they were in were making it hard for Scylla just to keep focused on keeping the dome from breaking apart. "How much farther are we? I can't hold on for much longer!" she asked the others.

"We are almost there Scylla, just hang on a little longer!" Gray said as they started to go through the whirlpool and made the dome suddenly spin. "Oh shit!" he said as they all suddenly started to spin. Gray then lifted Scylla's hands upwards, having the dome float to the surface. As soon as they got close to the surface some unknown forced pushed the dome hard like it was a baseball being hit by a baseball bat. "Hang on!" he shouted as he tried to keep Scylla from being knocked over and lose her concentration on the water dome.

Suddenly everything went black…

**On the shore of Galuna Island**

Sesno groaned, hoping someone got the number on the train that hit him. When he opened his eyes, he quickly closed them due to the harsh light, and judging by how bright it was, it seemed to be around morning or moving to midday. Once his eyes adjusted to the sun, he moved up to see where he had landed. At least he landed on a beach, which was better than drowning in the sea. He looked around and saw the others laying on the ground nearby, out cold, he instantly spotted Scylla and made his way over to her checking for any injuries. Finding none he moved her to a nearby tree, propping her up in a more comfortable position, before doing the same for the others. Once he was done, he switched to hound form and laid next to Scylla, waiting patiently for the others to wake up.

Scylla softly moaned and turned her head to the side before her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wha…" she said started to say before she suddenly started coughing, puking out ocean water. "Damn….I hate the taste of salt water," she gasped before she wiped her mouth. "I hope the others managed to get to shore…" she softly whispered to herself before she started to move her hand on the ground around her, trying to figure out where she was.

"Calm down sis, just connect with me, I'm right next to you," Senso said his voice coming from the left of her, surprising Scylla before she quickly recovered, knowing Sesno would always find her.

Scylla smiled of relief as she heard Senso's voice. She then connected with him, using his eyes to see if the others had survived to shore. "Thank heaven," she said as she saw the others were safe, even though they were unconscious. "Are they all right?" she asked as she crawled to Gray, gently touching his cheek. She turned her head to Natsu, crawling towards him and gently smacked his face trying to wake him up.

Natsu groaned at the smacking, waving his hand to ward off Scylla's. "Five more minutes Lucy," he mumbled, turning away from Scylla. "Let me sleep dammit, we have an S-Class mission later remember?" he asked, not really knowing what he was saying.

Scylla glared down at him before a wicked grin slowly appeared on her face. She took a deep breath before she spoke to the stubborn hothead. "What's that Laxus? Natsu is a weak and lazy wizard that doesn't have the balls to take you on? I guess a wizard that would rather sleep in and let jackasses like you walk all over him, you would be right!" she said loudly into Natsu's ear. She knew taking a blow to Natsu's pride was going to get him up. "That is no way for someone who wants to make it to S-class should act," she added before leaning away from Natsu. "Hell, what did Senso and I train him for if he is just going to _give up_ after the first day on the mission?" she said with a smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

Natsu's ear twitched as it heard Scylla's words. His face went from calm and tired to downright pissed. His eyes instantly opened and one could almost get a glimpse of a fiery flame inside those black eyes. "What….Did...You...Say…?" he said as he slowly sat up from where he was laying down. His head slowly turned towards Scylla, his head making cracking sounds as he glared at her. "Scylla…" he hissed at her.

Scylla ignored the angry Natsu and crawled to Gray. "Good, you are finally awake. Can you try to wake Happy and Lucy please?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Natsu was pissed off at her.

Natsu looked at her surprised before he suddenly noticed where they were. Completely forgetting about what happened a moment ago, Natsu went to Lucy first, trying to wake her up. Gently shaking her by the shoulders, he called for her to wake up telling her that they were on the island.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu close to her face, confusing her for a minute. When she realized how close he was, she screamed and punched him in the face. "What are you doing so close to me you creep?!" she screamed, backing away from him.

Natsu looked at her confused. "Who are you calling a Creep? I was trying to wake you up! We are on the island!" he said to her while waving a raging fist in the air. He then crossed his arms looking at her with disappointment.

Lucy looked around before she blushed in embarrassment as she saw that Natsu was right. She lowered her head in shame, sad that she reacted like that. "Sorry…" she mumbled, apologizing to Natsu.

Happy softly moaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around and when he spotted Natsu, he instantly became happy and flew right towards him. "Natsu! You are all right!" he cried as he hugged Natsu's arm. "You made it!" he cried again crying happy tears.

Scylla was leaning over Gray as she gently caressed his cheek. "Gray, are you alright?" she said hoping he could hear her voice. "Wake up! We are on the island," she said to him before she gently tapped his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Gray!" she said before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to gently shake him awake.

Gray softly moaned as he opened his eyes. "Uh…" he said as he slowly sat up. "Damn, that wave…" he muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm so glad you are ok," she said before she turned her head towards the others. "Everyone else alright?" she asked them. "Other then bumps on the head that is," she added with a side smile.

"I'm alright, other than nearly having the wind knocked out of me," Happy replied flying to Scylla. "Guess that huge force from the ocean waters must have knocked us out," he added before he looked around and saw the remains of the boat. "Good thing you had your water magic protecting us Scylla, otherwise I think we would've drowned," he said before he floated down into Scylla's arms and hugged her.

Scylla smiled before she got up to her feet. "What about you guys? I know Senso isn't affected since he enjoys pain," she said before she turned towards Natsu and Lucy.

"We're fine," they both responded before standing up along with her.

Scylla smiled before she turned to help Gray up. "Well, let's get to the village, shall we? I don't know about you, but I don't want to waste another day hanging out on the beach when we have an S-class mission to finish and with the guild getting pissed at us," she said before she walked to Senso before walking down a path that lead straight into the woods.

"Wait, Scylla!" Lucy cried as she ran after the water mage. "You don't know what's in there!" she added. "There might be a monster that is part of the curse for all we know!" she said as she finally caught up with Scylla.

Scylla smirked at Lucy's worries. "Then Senso can go play with it while we go break the curse," she said in a calm response that was almost scary. She then turned to Senso and pet his head. "You would like that wouldn't you?" she asked him nearly cooing at him.

Sesno snorted, finding her statement amusing. "As long as I can rip its throat out I'll be fine," he said, not showing any emotion in his voice, slipping into a state of where he became almost empty. This happened when he believed he needed to shut his emotions out, to think clearly and without anything to cloud his judgment. Granted this doesn't always work, but it had saved his and Scylla's lives before, and an S-Class mission seemed like the place to do it. Though, it was also a matter if Scylla got hurt, to which then all bets were off.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy caught up with the girls and walked through the woods, following Lucy's suggestion of the map of the island.

"Since they are the ones who requested this mission, we should probably check in with them first," she said as she slipped the map into her pocket. "The village is close by, so I suggest that we go there, see what the curse is and start our investigation tomorrow morning when we are all refreshed and prepared," she said as she walked alongside Scylla and Senso. "We will probably make it to the village by night time anyway."

**Later that night in Galuna Island village**

The team had taken a village hut for the night, courtesy of the villagers.

"It was nice of the villagers to give us a place to stay while working on this mission," Lucy said as she came back, now changed into her pajamas, with Scylla following after her having changed into her own nightgown. "It's rare to be welcomed since our guild is infamous for nearly destroying every town we go to," she added as she escorted Scylla to her bed. "But then I think they wanted to help out Scylla since they found out that she was blind," she said with a smirk.

"Being blind _does_ have its perks," Scylla said as she sat on the bed. "Such as getting coddled over," she added before she turned her head to where she smelled Natsu and Gray. "So, did you guys notice the smells too?" she asked her students. "Or were you guys too busy arguing on the way to the village to notice?" she added before she crossed her arms. "Cause I smelled something in the air that didn't belong to anyone in the village," she said before she raised a brow waiting for the boys to answer.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, letting go of Gray's neck, who he had in a headlock. "They definitely smelled different, not all that human. Actually, they barely smell human if at all," he said, scratching his head in confusion at the scents that he smelled.

Gray glared at Natsu. "She was asking about what that awful stink was in the woods, dumbass," he said before he coughed up some air, having been in a headlock. He then looked at Scylla. "I noticed the smell but the scent was completely weak when we arrived at the village gate," he said before he started to undo his shoes and socks. "So none of the villagers smelled like that scent?" he asked her.

Scylla shook her head. "No, but Natsu is also right about the villagers," she replied. "But their scent might have to do with the effect of the curse," she added shrugging her shoulders.

Sesno, who was laying next to the window, shook his head. "There is something that is causing my senses to be on high. The villagers have a subtle scent that is similar to Natsu," he said causing the said Dragon Slayer to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, confused.

Sesno rolled his shoulders, getting some of the kinks out with satisfying pops. "What I mean is that you and the villagers have similar scents, ones that set me on edge. I don't know what I'm smelling, but it makes my instincts act up," he said, switching to his hound form before continuing. "Because of the amount of time I've spent in this form, I've picked up an animal like a sixth sense. I can tell when something is nearby but can't be seen by normal eyes, and I can tell when people aren't completely human. The villagers are most likely set me off because of the curse, but I honestly don't know," he said, moving over to Scylla, laying down next to her, letting her pet his head, trying to calm his instincts.

Natsu, somewhat understanding all of this, still hadn't had his question answered. "That's all well and good, but what about my question? Why do we have similar scents?" he asked again, crossing his arms in frustration.

Sesno huffed, finding the question annoying. "What I mean is that you smell like them, like a demon, or something just as dark," he said, shocking Natsu along with the others. Natsu, a demon?

Natsu's magic flared a bit, angry at Sesno and for what he said. "What do you mean!? I'm not a demon! I'm a human dammit! I think I would know if I was a demon!" he said, his fist slightly flaring with flames, his anger getting to him.

Sesno didn't show much of a reaction, finding the display pointless. "That's not the only thing I've picked up from you Natsu. I smell death coming from you, the kind of death of a dead, rotting corpse," he said shocking the anger out of Natsu and shocking those in the room.

Gray stood up, waving his arms in front of him. "Wait a minute! Are you telling us that Natsu has been dead or has been around dead bodies long enough for the scent to rub off on him!? That's crazy and you know it!" he said, finding the prospect of Natsu killing people to be impossible. Even with Gray hating the Dragon Slayer, he knew him like the back of his hand, Natsu was no killer, at least not unless he was pushed too far.

Sesno looked at Gray, his eye twitching slightly. "Look Fullbuster, all I'm saying is what I smell from him, and my nose has never failed me. I've been around death long and often to know what it smells like. I'm not saying Natsu has been dead because I sure as hell hope no crazy wizard learned the link between Life, Death, and Magic or else the world is screwed! But right now I'm worried what Natsu's and the villagers' similar scents mean. I doubt that Natsu is a demon, even if he leaves destruction in his wake like one," Sesno finished before putting his head down and closing his eyes, showing that the conversation was done.

Scylla sighed heavily at this. "Let's all get some sleep shall we?" she said before she slipped under the covers of her bed. "We'll begin the investigation in the morning, maybe then the answers about all of this will come into the light," she said as she slowly laid down.

Lucy nodded her head before she went and laid down next to Scylla.

Happy flew to the light switch and turned the lights off. "Come on Natsu! Let's get some sleep," he said before he laid down on the floor right next to one of the floor beds.

Gray sighed before he then took off his pants and shirt, leaving only his underwear on. "Night guys," he said to all of them as he got under the covers. "See you in the morning," he added before he laid down on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Natsu was still upset about what had just transpired but was now too tired to argue with them. "Night," he muttered before he slipped off his sandals shoes and covered himself up with the bed sheet and instantly fell asleep the moment his head laid on the pillow. The fact made clearer to everyone due to his loud snoring.

A few hours into the night Scylla tossed and turned in her bed. Her head turning side to side, a bit obvious that she was struggling in her dream. Or in a better term, a nightmare. She instantly sat up, panting heavily as she was now wide awake. She trembled in fear before she quickly got up and snuck out of the room being careful to not wake the others. As soon as Scylla was outside the hut, she slowly moved to the right side of the door and leaned against the wall. She softly sobbed as she slid down the wall, and was soon sitting on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she curled up into a ball, the visions of her nightmare which was a past memory from a dark time she would rather forget flooding her mind.

" '_You sea witch! Everyone in town used to respect us before you came along!_'" a young boy's voice echoed in her mind, which made Scylla's curled up body tremble in fear. " '_Now look what you've done! You are a curse on this family because you talk to vermin! You should be burned at the stake like the sea witch you are UNDINE!_'" the voice spoke to her again, her breathing starting to become labored. Scylla instantly covered her ears, slowly rocking her body back and forth trying to block out the memory. But the voice came back, again haunting her with the boy's vile words. " '_Burn Undine! Burn her! BURN HER!_'" the voice cried out, making Scylla curl up tighter and tighter to the point that it was actually painful for Scylla to curl up any further.

"Go away," she softly whimpered as she curled up. "You have no power over me...You are not there…" she whimpered again almost sounding like a child trying to conjure up a safety spell to keep the scary monster away.

Scylla felt a warm presence beside her before she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into an embrace of care and familiarity. She knew it was Natsu, the heat his magic was letting off was a dead give away compared to Gray's cool and cold aura or Sesno's lack of anything, or his emptiness was what made him so comforting for her. She moved her hands to grasp Natsu's arms, finding his heat to melt away her horrible and sorrowful memories.

"It's alright Scylla, it's alright. Let it out, let it all out. Don't let the memories get to you, they are only memories," he softly said to her, slowly turning her towards him and resting her head against his shoulder, hoping to calm her down with rubbing the small of her back slowly.

Scylla focused on Natsu's voice, knowing that he spoke from the heart and the warmth of his embrace slowly started to calm her down bit by bit. "I can still picture it...The last thing I ever saw…" she whispered softly, forgetting that Natsu's super hearing could pick up everything she was whispering. "The smell...The sound of them laughing…" she said before her grasp on Natsu's arms tighten. Her nails dug into his skin like they were cat claws, making it clear just how powerful her fear and the memory of it was affecting her. "I can't forget it…" she whispered it again before she rested her face against Natsu's chest and softly sobbed.

Natsu continued to comfort her, though his mind was going a mile a minute. 'S_o I was right, someone did make her blind, with fire most likely. I must've brought bad memories up when I used my magic too much. I'm so sorry Scylla, I'm so sorry,_' he thought to himself, pulling Scylla a little closer. She and Sesno may not have been in Fairy Tail for long, but both had made a place in his heart. While he cared for all of Fairy Tail, there were a selected few who he cared for more than others. She and Sesno had wormed their way into that group very quickly. Sesno had become an older brother of sorts, always messing with him, grating on his nerves, but never mean, always having his back. Their mindsets were nearly identical, protect those close with everything you have. With Scylla, she became a little sister he never had, she teased him as he had heard sisters do, but she used this teasing to boost him, to push him, and helping him with his weakness, his dreadful motion sickness and was more gentle in reprimanding him than Erza was.

Scylla's body soon ceased to tremble and her sobbing slowly turned into hiccups.

Natsu picked Scylla up, putting her in bridal style in his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck, letting he release the rest of her tears, before she fell to sleep, emotionally exhausted. It would seem the curse on this island has the effect of bringing one's most horrible memories back to the surface. Hopefully, she won't have another nightmare for the rest of the night, at least that is what Natsu hoped.

**Next morning…**

Lucy smiled with joy as she walked down the road from the village to the woods. "Ah! What a beautiful morning!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Gray looked at her like she had three heads. "How can you be so chipper this morning?" he asked with disbelief. "It would've been better to sleep in for another hour at least...It still looks like it is night time!" he added sounding a bit cranky since Lucy woke everyone up early this morning. They had just left the village and went off to investigate the curse.

Lucy smiled before she summoned her defense magic spirit, aka the clock, and used him as a mode of transportation.

Scylla's mind was focused on other things as she walked beside Senso and Natsu. She turned her head towards a certain direction and smelled the air. '_That's odd,_' she thought to herself. '_The scent in the air...It's stronger then it was yesterday,_' she thought as she walked a bit faster, not entirely focused on what the others were doing.

Sesno and Natsu both noticed that Scylla was focused on something else, but it was Sesno who asked the question. "Scylla are you ok, you seem to be out of it," he asked shaking her shoulder slightly, knocking her out of her trance. He had noticed she had been slightly distracted since waking up, but he did not know why.

Scylla stopped and turned towards Natsu and Senso. "You guys can't smell it?" she asked them. "This is the scent I picked up yesterday, only it is stronger this time," she said before she smelled the air. "I can't exactly pinpoint what it is but I know the smell is getting stronger the more we walk in a certain direction," she said before she smelled the air and started to follow the scent. "Maybe whatever this scent is can give us a clue about this curse!" she said as she walked ahead of everyone.

"'Wait for us!' she says with a shaky voice," the clock spirit said before it started to catch up with Scylla.

"I haven't seen anyone this determined to follow a scent since Happy wanted to eat all of the fish at the guild parade," Gray said as he started to run after Lucy and Scylla, with Happy following after him.

Natsu ran after them, glancing towards Senso. "Think she is onto something?" he asked the hellhound. "I mean, we can't exactly blow up the moon right?"

Sesno shook his head, running up to catch Scylla. "No, we can't. Doing so would screw up the entire order of the world," he said before they caught up to Scylla.

Natsu then looked ahead to Scylla, who was now running. "Has her sense of smell ever been a dead end?" he asked. "Cause it seems that she is a bit cocky about this," he added before the flashback of what happened last night popped into his mind. '_Although, she might be acting like this cause of the nightmare last night_,' he thought to himself. '_Guess this is something to help not focus on what it was_,' he added with a shrug.

Just as they were about to reach Scylla, there was a rumbling coming from the forest around them, causing them to stop and get into fighting stances. "It's here," Scylla muttered before a large blur burst from the trees. When the blur stopped moving, it was showed to be a very, very large rat in a maid outfit. The ugly rat chuckled at them with its eyes looking down at them with a sick smile. It slowly started to suck in some air. Scylla started to summon her water magic and formed a water bubble around herself before she then slammed her hands in front of her, touching the wall of the water bubble and made it suddenly squirt a spray of water at the rat. But since she couldn't see it exactly, the water only managed to form a puddle path from her to the Rat's feet. "Did I hit it?" she asked the others.

Gray smiled at the puddle bath before he started to summon his ice magic. "No, but you did something better!" he said before summoned an **ice shield**. The Rat's attack hit the shield with a direct bull's eye but the gas it vomited out just spread around them like a puff of smoke.

The smell of the rat's gas smelled incredibly bad. So bad that it forced Lucy's clock spirit to return to the spirit world earlier than expected. Natsu moaned in pain as he covered his nose and fell to the ground. Due to his stronger sense of smell, the stink of the gas hit him twice as hard. He slowly turned to Scylla who was safely inside her water ball that was unaffected by the gas. "Smart move Scylla, but could you have put us ALL in a water bubble too?!" he asked, a bit pissed that she didn't help the others.

Scylla chuckled apologetically. "Sorry...Just acted on my instincts," she said before she shrugged her shoulders.

The rat laughed at all of their misery, not knowing it gave itself away to Scylla.

"It's a rat!" Lucy cried out, being grossed out that the thing attacking them was a giant rat.

Scylla slammed her hands on the inside wall of her water bubble and shot out a huge spray of water, this time directly hitting the rat. "Gray! Senso!" she said hoping that those two would take the opening she was giving them to attack the giant rat.

Gray took the chance to summon his ice magic and waited as the rat then started to move towards them. "**Ice made floor**!" he shouted before he slammed his hands on the ground, using Scylla's puddles as the foundation for the ice. The ice formed up into a floor of ice, covering the entire road.

The rat, obliviously stepped onto the ice making it trip the giant creature into the air which it then landed hard on its back. The rat creature had knocked itself out. "Well that was boring," Senso said a bit disappointed that this creature didn't give them a challenging fight.

Scylla stopped her water attack and unshielded herself. "Did we get it?" she asked the others. As soon as she smelled the air, she instantly covered her nose. "Oh God! Senso, did you pass gas again?!" she shouted at her hellhound.

Sesno gave a slight glare towards Scylla before he slapped the back of her head. "Not funny," he said, in a perfect monotone voice. He wasn't that fucking bad damnit, Scylla could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Lucy looked at the two of them with a nervous chuckle. She then looked at the rat with a worried expression. "Scylla?" she asked. "Is this what you were smelling before? I mean this giant rat can't be what you were sniffing out right?" Lucy asked as she trembled in fear.

Scylla sniffed the air checking to see if the stinky gas was gone. When she was confirmed that the gas was gone, she smelled the air again. "Yeah, that is what I was smelling, but now I am picking up on something else. And this scent is mixed in with this Rat's smell, so I am safe to guess it's the owner," she said before she touched Senso's shoulder. "Is there a building nearby? I can sense some smaller rats nearby…" she asked sensing Rats hiding underground in what she is assuming to be a stone building.

Sesno merely grabbed her, turned her around, and pushed her forward. "Yeah, that way," he simply said. How the hell did they not see it until now he would never understand.

Scylla instantly walked towards the building, climbing up the temple steps that she felt out with her foot when she smelled the scent going upward. She quickly ran up the stairs, feeling the sun's head on her back as she got to the top. "I'll try to see if the Rats know anything," she shouted when she got to the top.

Gray smirked after her as she got up the stone steps. "Incredible," he muttered before he followed after her. "Come on!" he said to the others as he was halfway there.

Lucy soon followed with Happy flying after her. "Does she really have to summon a bunch of rats?" she whimpered, not liking the thought of a dozen rats surrounding her. "I mean, rats are creepy...Ugly….Disgusting...and they are filthy!" she said to Happy as she was halfway there.

Natsu soon ran up after them with Senso trailing behind.

As soon as everyone got to the top, Scylla began to channel her animal ability to summon nearby rats. "I am going to communicate with them…" she whispered before she closed her eyes. Focusing on channeling herself to a few rats nearby. About a minute passed before five rats came out of nowhere and ran instantly to her. Scylla then opened her eyes and knelt down to the ground resting her right-hand palm opened. The biggest rat that was possibly the leader of the group walked to her and climbed into her hand. Scylla stood up, gently petting the rat as she held it close to her face. "We are investigating the curse involving the village nearby, and the purple moon," she said to the rat, speaking in the animal's language.

Everyone but Senso looked at Scylla with wide eyes as soon as they heard her talking like a rat.

"Ok...I am impressed," Gray said with awe. "When she said she could talk to the animals, she met that literally," he softly whispered shaking his head.

Scylla and the rat talked for a few minutes before the big rat then turned around in her hand and peeked its head over the edge. The rat looked down to the others and suddenly gave a loud squeak. The other rats squeaked back before they started to talk amongst themselves as if they were discussing something. A few seconds later they all turned to Scylla and squeaked at her before they suddenly turned around and ran into the temple. "They said that some people came here a few years ago and are involving a ritual with the moon lately," she said as she walked after them. "They are going to lead us to what those people brought with them and are using in the ritual," she added as she petted the rat in her hand, using its eyes to see where she was going. "It's somewhere in an underground cave," Scylla said as she entered the temple. "Which is a few feet below us from here," she added before she stopped in the hall they entered.

Natsu jumped up into the air before bringing his fist down onto the floor, causing it the crack from the force of his punch. Before Lucy and Gray could yell at him to stop, the floor shattered and everyone fell into the hole that was made. All anyone could say was Sesno with, "You could have wait dammit."

Scylla got up off of Senso, holding the rat in her arms. "Next time, warn us before you do that Natsu," she said before she pet the rat comfortingly. The rat then suddenly leaped out of her hands and walked through a secret passage. "The passage can take us to where the item is stored," she said as she slowly followed it, disappearing into the passageway. She then stopped as she suddenly felt cold, as if she was inside an ice cube. She quickly picked up the rat and used its eyes to see what was going on with the cave. Her eyes widened as she saw a demon or some creature trapped in ice. "What the hell?!" she asked with a shaky voice.

Lucy and Natsu came out of the passageway behind her and walked up to her. They both asked what was wrong but soon had their question answered, when they looked in the same direction as Scylla. "What the heck is that?!" they both asked at the same time.

Sesno could only look at the site before him. "Damn," was all he could say. He never expected to see this.

Gray, on the other hand, was having a panic attack. "How…How is it here…How is the Demon Deliora here on Galuna Island!?" he screamed out, his whole body shaking. He couldn't believe this…Monster from his past was here.

Scylla turned towards Gray and looked to see that Gray was petrified. "Gray? Do you know what that thing is?" she asked as she walked to him.

"There's...There's no way it could be…" he softly whispered, his body trembling as the memories of this demon played through his mind. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

Scylla, knowing this was exactly what she went through last night, knew the one way that might help Gray calm down. She took one of Gray's hands and laced her fingers with his. "Gray, take a breath," she said softly to him as she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand comfortingly.

Gray tensed up as he felt Scylla take his hand. But as soon as she laced her fingers with his and her thumb rubbed the back of his hand, he started to feel the warmth from her. Listening to her, he took a slow deep breath. When he released his breath he instantly felt calm again. He looked at Scylla with a smile. "Thank you Scylla," he said before he looked back to the Demon before them. "I know this Demon, at least I think it is the same demon," he said as the memories flooded his mind again but this time his body didn't tremble. "This is the Demon of Deliora," he said, as the last image he had of this monster was seeing his master sealing it within the ice it is in now. "The last time I saw this demon of destruction was years ago when it was sealed in that ice," he said before he looked down to the crowd. "It doesn't make any sense, how can it be here?" he asked in shock.

Scylla rubbed her thumb against Gray's hand again before she looked up at the ice-covered demon. "I think the real question is, what does this demon have to do with the curse and why is it here?" she said to the others. Her ears suddenly twitched before she sharply turned around. She looked at the passage behind them before she suddenly turned around and pushed the gang to a couple of boulders nearby. "I hear someone coming!" she whispered to them as she pulled Gray to hide with her behind the same boulder.

Natsu and Lucy quickly hid behind the boulders before the slight hint of shadows started to appear on the ground of the cave.

Sesno shifted into a mist, shifting to the ground and moving into the shadows, blending in with the darkness.

The soft sound of footsteps echoed in the cave as the two shadows came closer and closer. Soon there came to figures, one that was a short man with blue spikey hair and had the bushiest eyebrows that were ever put on a man. He wore a different shade of green colored outfit that almost looked like a dress in all honesty. He was accompanied by a tall shirtless man wearing only jeans and had a dog like face, and dog ears sticking out of his head. The two men seemed to be searching for the team, possibly hearing the team earlier. And then suddenly the short bushy-browed one started to tease the dog-man about something, which pissed the dog-man off.

"Shut up Yuka!" the dog-man shouted. "I told you these dog ears are a fashion statement! It's got nothing to do with the moon drip!" he barked at the bushy-browed one, whom he called Yuka.

Yuka smirked at the dog-man's barking. "Calm down Toby! I was only teasing!" he said as he chuckled. It seemed he liked teasing the dog-man for his own amusement.

The two of them looked around and found that no one was there, or at least as far as they could tell.

"Toby! Yuka!" a female-voiced called from behind them. "Something terrible has happened!" the woman cried out in a calm voice as she ran towards them.

The two men turned around to look at her as she entered. Revealing the girl to be a lolita dress wearing, pig-tailed young woman. "Someone has attack Angelica!" she said in a calm sad voice.

Toby got angry at that. "Are you kidding me, Sherry? You are worried about your stupid pet?" he barked at her.

Sherry ignored Toby's barking and laced her hands together. "She is not a rat! She is a loyal companion who is only trying to protect us! She is love!" she said before she took a swooning sigh. This only made Yuka and Toby roll their eyes at her.

"So there are intruders?" Yuka asked, ignoring Sherry's typical 'love' usage.

Sherry nodded her head. "Yes, and it is almost time to be collecting Moonlight again," she said as she looked at the ice-covered demon. "This makes me so sad," she said with a frown before she looked at the boys again. "We best hurry and get rid of them. Or else the cold emperor will be upset," she said to them, a light blush forming her cheeks. She then smiled a creepy angelic smile. "Yes...We must find them before the full moon's first light," she said in a calm and yet creepy lifeless tone of voice, sounding almost like a mindless puppet.

"Agreed," Yuka and Toby said nodding their heads in agreement.

"Since they have seen Deliora we cannot let them make it out of here alive," she said to them. "We will give them the gift of eternal rest," she added before she suddenly held her hands up like she was about to pray. "We will give them love," she said swooning at the word love again.

Toby groaned at that. "I think you are confusing love and death again Sherry," he grumbled at her. "You do know that they are two separate things?" he said to her wondering if she was really a bubble head or was just putting on an act.

Suddenly there came the sound of rocks being moved from the passageway.

"What was that?" Sherry asked looking at the pathway.

"I don't know," Yuka said before he pointed to where he heard the sound. "But I think it came from over there. Let's go!" he said before the trio ran into the direction of the sounds.

As soon as the trio was a good distance away from them everyone came out of their hiding spots.

Scylla looked towards Happy and smiled at him. "Thank you Happy for asking the rats to help us out," she said knowing that it was the rats making the rocks move. "Thanks to you we can take a breather for a moment," she said before she sat on one of the boulders. "Now from the information those three just spilled out, it seems that this is the demon that Gray knows is indeed involved with the curse that is placed on the island," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "It seems to involve with the full moon," she added before she glanced around for Senso. "What do you think this is Senso?" she asked him.

Sesno reformed himself, appearing next to Scylla. "I honestly just want to beat them to a pulp, bury this place, and go home at this point. The villagers are strange with their scents," he said wrinkling his nose.

Scylla rolled her eyes at that, wondering why she even bothered to ask him. "Ok," she said before she looked towards the others. "I am definitely curious about this Cold Emperor they spoke of," she said as she started to pet the rat in her hand. "It seems we will be needing to do more investigating into this curse. My gut tells me that we are on the right track about this," she added before she looked to the demon. "Gray, I know this is must be hard for you but can you tell us more about this demon?" she asked him.

Gray looked towards the iced demon in disgust. "Deliora," he said softly. "This the demon of destruction was sealed away ten years ago after it destroyed a few villages, including my home town," he said as he balled up his fists in anger. "My master Ur, the one who taught me my ice magic, used every ounce of her magic and strength to seal this bastard away," he said as his voice started to sound almost like a growl. "If this cold emperor plans on unsealing this demon and insulting my master's legacy then he is going to rue the day he was born! I will not let this son of a bitch destroy everything my master did to stop this demon!" he growled as his fists started to conjure up his ice magic. Gray then looked up at the ice-covered demon. "I still don't know how they managed to find it," he growled softly. "This demon was supposed to be sealed in the arctic of the northern continent," he said before he looked to the others. "But if this is all part of the curse then that emperor has to know that Deliora is still alive," he added shocking everyone but Senso and Natsu.

"Awesome!" Natsu said as he fist pumped the air. "I can fight this bastard easy as pie! I'm not scared of this wrinkly old pruned up monster. Hell, a little fire will burn it to a crisp!" he said as he stretched his arms, getting excited at the thought of fighting this demon. Natsu soon found someone punching him straight to the ground. "What the Hell?!" he said as he sat up, rubbing his now sore cheek, seeing that it was Gray who punched him. "What did you do that for Stripper?!" he shouted now feeling angry at the ice mage.

Happy and Lucy both looked worried and shocked at what they have just seen. "Gray just punched Natsu!" they both said at the same time. "This isn't good!" they both said before they ran and hid behind Senso.

Gray glared at Natsu with the scariest beast-like expression on his face. "I don't want your flames anywhere near it!" he growled at Natsu. "If Deliora is released then there is no possible way we could stop it!" he said before he looked back to the demon.

Scylla walked to Gray and gently rested her hand on Gray's shoulder. "Relax Gray," she said in a gentle tone of voice. "If I knew your master, I seriously doubt that her ice seal would be that easy to melt like the sun melting an ice cube," she said to him with a knowing smirk.

Gray turned to look at her with wide eyes, knowing that what Scylla was saying was the truth. His Master was the strongest and most powerful Ice mage he had ever known. And he knew that if his master had weak ice magic than she wouldn't have been able to seal the demon away in the first place. "You're right," he said softly before he looked to the demon. "Her **ice shell** wouldn't be so easy to melt by a hot head like Natsu," he added with a proud smirk.

Natsu glared at Gray at that comment. "Hey! Just what is that suppose to mean!?" he shouted at Gray.

Gray ignored Natsu as he looked at Scylla. "My master cast a spell that is called **Ice shell** on this demon. This spell encloses the target in a form of ice that can't be melted. Not even the most powerful fire mages can't melt it, even if they tried," he said to her explaining the ice spell to her. Gray then noticed the puddles on the ground surrounding the iced demon.

Scylla noticed too and raised a brow. "Looks like this cold emperor seems to have found a way," she said before an idea struck her. She quickly pulled out her traveling bag and pulled out a two-liter container.

Gray looked at her with a raised brow. "What are you doing Scylla?" he asked as she opened the lid to the container. "This is not the time for a drink of water."

Scylla smiled at him. "Whoever said I was getting a drink of water?" she said before she set the rat down and walked to the edge of the cliff to the ice cube. She lifted the container and summoned her magic symbol.

Suddenly all of the pools of water suddenly came up into the air and started to move towards Scylla.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Wait a sec," she said as she saw the water slip into the container in Scylla's hands. "Is she seriously collecting all of that water?!" she asked in complete shock.

Senso smirked as Scylla moved to her bag to pull out another two-liter container. "She isn't going to let ice water melted by the moon go to waste," he said to Lucy before he shrugged his shoulders. "If I know her she might be collecting evidence for the case or plans on using it as a new attack or something along those lines," he said as Scylla started to fill up the second container. "Moon drip water is helpful to those people who aren't mages, so I am thinking that Scylla is collecting it to prevent others misusing it," he said before he crossed his arms. "But knowing her that is probably just one of the possibilities," he added as Scylla brought out another container which was a two-liter water jug.

Scylla managed to fill up about to six two-liter containers and four two-liter jugs collecting all of the moon water that was there. "There has to be at least three years worth of water here," she said before she lipped the containers and jugs into her travel bag. "So this Emperor or whatever he calls himself has been working on melting this ice for three years," she said as she slipped the bag on her shoulder.

"Is that why you collected the water?" Natsu asked her.

Scylla smiled at Natsu as she picked up the rat, resting the creature on her shoulder. "That is one of the reasons," she replied before she winked at them. "Also, it would be a good trick to pull on those idiots," she said before she giggled. "Imagine the look on their faces when they see all of the melted ice water suddenly gone...What would they think then?" she said to the others.

Senso smirked at Scylla. "Looks like some of my mind fucking humor has rubbed off on you sis," he said with a chuckle. "Those three minions would probably piss themselves before they even thought that a water mage sucked up all of the moon drip water," he said before he started to laugh. "Hell, they might think that the ice is regenerating and that their spell isn't working after all! Hahahaha!" he laughed at the others. He then looked at Scylla with a sadistic smirk. "I needed that laugh Sis," he chuckled before he wiped the tears from his eyes, having laughed so hard.

Scylla glared at Senso before she looked to the others. "Anyway, that should help buy us some time if they are panicking about the moon drip water," she said before she petted the rat on her shoulder. "So, these guys have been working on melting the ice," she said changing the subject. "What could that Cold King or whatever he calls himself, possibly want to unseal Deliora for? Surely if this demon is as powerful as you say it is Gray, then this bozo isn't going to go far being stuck on the island," she said before she looked to the demon. "They mentioned about collecting moonlight, so my safest guess is that we wait here till that happens," she said before she looked at the others. "That way, the cold emperor will not only reveal himself to us but also maybe reveal the answer on how to break this curse," she added with a smile.

"Oh, Hell no are we sitting around here waiting!" Natsu shouted at her. "I will go nuts with boredom if we stay here! I say we go and look for those guys and interrogate the answers out of them!" he shouted spitting out little puffs of fire like an angry baby dragon who got its toy taken away.

Scylla sighed heavily, resting two fingers on the area between her eyes. "Senso? Do you mind?" she asked him.

Senso smirked at her. "No problem," Senso said before he instantly disappeared. He soon appeared behind Natsu and knocked him out with one punch to the back of his head. He let the hot head fall to the ground. "There, he should be snoozing for a few hours," he said with a smirk.

**A few hours later…**

Lucy was looking down at Natsu a bit envious. "Must be nice to only worry about eating, sleeping, and fighting," she muttered. "I think I am a bit jealous of that," she added before she glanced away, trying to focus on something to distract her from boredom.

Scylla was petting the rat for the fifth time before she turned towards Gray who was sitting close to the edge that was in front of the iced demon. She heard him sigh for about the sixth time which sort of annoyed her. Unable to take it anymore she stood up and walked to sit beside Gray. "You have been sighing for the last few hours," she said with a smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him.

Gray glanced his eyes towards her before he looked away. "It's nothing," he replied. "Just having a trip down memory lane is all," he added before he laced his hands together.

"Thinking about your master?" Scylla asked him. She had a feeling, especially after her nightmare last night, that Gray must be having these flashbacks caused by seeing the Demon that was sealed away ten years ago. "If I may be so bold, what was she like?" she asked him.

Gray smiled at Scylla's question. "She was the most powerful Ice mage I have ever known," he said as memories of his master flashed in his mind. "Taught me everything I know about Ice Magic," he added before he used his ice magic to form up an iced flower. He smirked as he slipped the iced flower into Scylla's hair. "She was like a second mother to me, even though I was a pain in the ass at the time," he said with a smirk.

"I can imagine, what with you losing your village and family to Deliora," she said as she blushed, feeling Gray put the flower into her hair.

He smiled at her before he looked away. "Yeah, you could say that," he said before he looked up at the demon. " '_I will do whatever it takes! I can keep up!_'" his child self said in his memory. More memories of Ur training him in the snow played in his mind. Her training him the **ice shield** can first. How hard he worked on it and when he finally accomplished creating the shield, and then she smiled proudly at him. Suddenly tears streamed down Gray's face as he felt his emotions flow out of him.

Scylla heard him grit his teeth and knew exactly what was going on. She smiled as she heard him softly cry, or at least try to cover up the fact that he was crying. '_He really misses her_,' she thought before she closed her eyes. Scylla turned around so that she was facing the others and slowly rested her head on Gray's shoulders. She felt Gray tense up at her sudden action. "Don't mind me," she said softly to him. "Just taking a moment to pay my respects to Ur," she added with a smile. "The ice mage who trained the best Ice wizard I know," she softly sighed, her face suddenly turning pink of blushing.

Gray's eyes widened at her words before he leaned his head down, letting the tears flow.

Sesno saw all of this, finding himself unable to get angry that Gray was near Scylla. He knew that if he ever lost Scylla, he would lose himself. He knew that Gray needed a shoulder to cry on right now, he had been holding this pain in for a long time. He needed to let it out or it would destroy him. And Scylla had a way of getting people to release their pain to her, she did the same for him after all.

Suddenly the cave around them started to tremble around them.

Everyone instantly stood up looking around in confusion.

"What is going on?" Happy asked sounding a bit worried.

Natsu instantly woke up from his unconscious state and looked around excited. "What's going on?! Are those idiots here!?" he asked as he jumped to his feet.

Lucy looked around the cave before she then saw a purple light appear above the iced demon. "Look! Up there! That must be them summoning the moon drip!" she said nearly shouting over the rumbling sounds. The purple magic symbol's light glowed over the ice as its magic started to melt it.

"No! That ice can't melt! It's impossible!" Gray cried out.

"Hate to say it Gray, but there _is_ a loophole in that spell," Scylla shouted before she took a few steps back. "Moon Drip can break any spell that is cast," she said before she looked towards Gray. "Why do you think its waters give magic to those that aren't mages?" she asked him before she looked up to the ceiling. "I am guessing that where that symbol is, is where the people who cast the curse are!" she said before she used the rat's eyes to look for another passage. She quickly found a passage of stairs nearby. "There! This way!" she shouted as she picked up her travel bag and ran to the stairs. She quickly ran up the steps, not knowing if the others followed her.

Sesno grinned, switching to his hound form to keep up and allow Scylla to lead the way. "This is getting interesting. Hope these fools give us a good fight," he said, running alongside Scylla.

Natsu chuckled at Senso's words. "So do I Senso, otherwise this S-Class mission is going to be totally bogus!" he said as he ran after Scylla. "Wait for us Scylla!" he shouted after her as he followed her up the stairs.

Lucy sighed heavily before she and Gray ran after them.

Soon they followed Scylla who kept going up flights and flights of stairs till she got to the top. "I can hear voices nearby! It must be them casting the moonlight spell!" she said as she ran up to the top of the stairs. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs she used the rat's eyes to look for the source of the voices. She soon found them and ran into their direction, discovering a clan of people dressed in cloaks chanting the moon spell. "Over here!" she whispered to the others as she stood right close to the cloaked figures.

The cloaked people didn't notice that Scylla was standing close to them.

Lucy hid behind a pile of ruined rocks for cover. "Wow! So this spell must be what is causing the curse on the villagers," she said as watched the ceremony as the others joined hiding behind the rubble.

"I hate all of this sneaking around!" Natsu growled in annoyance.

Suddenly four people appeared walking in Scylla's direction. It was one guy wearing a horned helmet that covered up his entire face and the trio from before. "I'm afraid I have sad news, Cold Emperor," Sherry said to the masked man. "We had some intruders earlier today but they have somehow disappeared," she added before she looked down sadly. "I cannot speak of love in this situation," she said sadly with a pout.

"Intruders you say?" the masked man said before he then looked right at Scylla. "You mean that girl over there?" he said pointing at her as Scylla knelt down to the ground letting the rat scurry away. "Guess the villagers sent someone to investigate us," he added before he slowly started to walk towards her. "You there!" he called out to her, startling her. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked her as he got closer. He stopped a few feet away from her looking at her up and down. "Did the villagers send you? You don't look like them though," he said before he crossed his arms. "Tell me your name!" he shouted at her.

Scylla slowly stood up from the ground and had the look of fear on her face. "Who said that!?" she asked in a shaky voice. '_Better act stupid and blind_,' she thought to herself as she acted scared, dumb, and blind. This tactic surprisingly always worked whenever she was caught in a situation like this. "Who is there?" she asked turning her head from side to side, using her blindness to her advantage.

The masked man could only blink before he chuckled mockingly. "Oh, is this little girl blind?" he said sarcastically before he waved his hand to Sherry. "Deal with her, we've got work to do," he said before he began to walk away, believing that the blind girl was dealt with.

Scylla couldn't help but twitch her eye at those words. "Ahh!" she screamed, pretending to be frightened and summoned her water magic, hitting Sherry with a direct bull's eye with the help of Sesno being linked to her. '_So help me I am going to make you pay for sounding so cocky!_' she thought to herself.

Toby and Yuka both dropped their jaws at what just happened.

The masked man stopped, surprised by the turn of events. "What the…" he muttered to himself, eyes widening by a fraction behind his mask. Was this a ploy or was the blind girl psychic?

Scylla stood still, forcing her body to tremble in fear to keep up her act. "Who's there!?" she asked. "I don't know what is going on here," she added sounding scared. "I just woke up on the shores of this island and walked to this place!" she said trying to make up a fake story. "I was even attacked by a monster that had the most horrible smell!" she added before she shivered in disgust.

The man narrowed his eyes before he summoned his magic, the temperature dropping. "No more acting girl. You will tell me what I want or you will suffer," he said before he moved his hand and a magic circle formed at the end of it, which looked very familiar.

Scylla felt the cold temperature and knew instantly that this masked man was an ice mage. "Acting?" she asked confused before she smirked at him. "Damn, you are more clever than I suspected, giving the impression your lackeys gave earlier today," she said crossing her arms. "Most people fall for that act till it is too late," she said with a shrug.

Said lackeys began to twitch at the insult, preparing to attack Scylla, but were stopped by the masked man raising his other hand, stopping them. "Escape did they?" he asked rhetorically, looking at them with some amount of disappointment. "Never mind, I'll deal with your failure later," he said before he shifted his focus back to the girl in front of him. "Now, begone," he finished before Ice Magic shot from the circle, heading straight for Scylla, intending on piercing her. But before it even touched her, it was stopped by an **Ice Shield**, courtesy of a certain stripper.

Scylla Smiled at that. "Thanks for the rescue," she said before she slammed her hand on the **ice shield**, and used it to form water to hit the masked man directly on the face. "That is no way to treat a lady pal!" she shouted at him. "Didn't your mama teach you some manners?" she teased. "From the way you prance around, I thought you were raised in a noble household, but I guess you were raised in a barn," she said taking a cold blow to the masked man's ego.

Gray nearly snickered at that. "She knows how to throw a low blow doesn't she?" he asked before he looked at Senso. "Did she learn this from you?" he asked the hound.

Sesno merely grinned in response, feeling all too proud at his personality corrupting Scylla.

The masked man growled at her for that insult. "You dare to insult me?! The most powerful Ice mage, more powerful the Ur!?" he shouted before he leaped into the air and used the **Ice Arrows **attack on her. "Try to dodge this, bitch!" he growled at her before he leaped to the other side of her and used an **ice floor **to freeze her feet in place, taking her by surprise. The masked man grinned at her as he saw Scylla struggle in the ice's hold on her feet, forgetting that the ice arrows were coming down on her.

Gray's eyes widened and faster before anyone could notice, he ran from his hiding place towards Scylla and summoned his ice magic. "Scylla!" he shouted before he stood right beside her and summoned up another **ice shield** saving Scylla from another ice attack from above. The **ice arrows** broke against Gray's ice shield before he turned to the masked man and formed an **ice floor.**

The masked man leaped into the air and with one hand summoned his ice magic to create an **ice floor** of his own.

Both **Ice floors** rammed into one another and instantly shattered like glass.

Sesno smirked at Gray's actions before he appeared by Scylla's side. "Thanks, Gray," he said before he bit down on the ice around Scylla's feet and shattered it without harming her. "That ice isn't even cold, how weak," he muttered, shaking his mouth to get rid of the taste of the bad ice.

Gray smirked at Senso's disgust towards the bad ice. "Anything for my friends," he said to Senso before he glared at the masked man. "Lyon! I know it's you!" he said to him. "What the Hell do you think you are doing? Have you forgotten how much damage that Deliora caused ten years ago?!" he shouted at him.

Lyon looked at Gray with a smirk. "It's been a long time Gray," he said calmly, his voice sounding as cold as ice. "So you are with this blind water mage? I suppose that is not surprising considering your stupidity," he said looking at Scylla with disgust. "And you defending her must mean she is of some importance to you," he added looking back at Gray with a sadistic smirk.

Scylla leaned down to rub her feet, warming them up. "You know this pig?" she asked Gray. "Judging from the symbol I've seen, I am guessing you two have a history?"

Gray nodded his head in reply. "Yeah," he whispered to her. "He was also another student of Ur's. She trained both of us," he added before he glared at Lyon. "But I don't know why he is trying to release Deliora from the **ice shell** when our master sacrificed herself to seal it away in the first place!" he said nearly shouting at Lyon.

Lyon sighed at Gray's words before he looked to his lackeys. "You three, go and destroy the village! I will handle these people," he ordered before the trio nodded their heads and disappeared.

Natsu growled in anger before he ran to Lyon attempting to attack him. "Damn you! Those villagers didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted as he leaped at Lyon, planning to throw a right punch.

"Natsu! Don't go near him!" Gray shouted at the hot head. "He isn't that easy to take down!" he added before Lyon counterattacked with **Ice wind**.

Natsu instantly took the hit, his body suddenly began to be covered in ice and suddenly the ice morphed Natsu into a huge ice ball with only Natsu's head, arms and legs sticking out.

Scylla sighed at that before she turned her head to Senso. "Looks like someone is going to need some disciplining in not attacking head on?" she asked him, knowing that Natsu was possibly going to be punished with a shitload of training when they got home. "Marco, polo when we get home?" she suggested.

Sesno nodded. "Yep," was his simple answer. "Though it's something I have been trying to work on with him, it's hard to beat something out of his thick head," he added before he ran after Natsu, who had started rolling downhill. "Gray, watch out for Scylla, I've got Natsu," he said before he took off after the rolling ball of ice that was Natsu. Who knew a ball could pick up that much speed so quickly?

Gray nodded his head being sure that Scylla was right behind him. "Lucy! You and Happy go and protect the villagers! Scylla and I got this punk!" he shouted to them.

Happy nodded his head before he grabbed onto Lucy and flew off with her in the direction of the village.

"You didn't answer my question, Lyon. Why are you doing this?!" he shouted at Lyon, glaring at him with rage. "And don't pull that stupid superior act with me, we both aren't Ur's students anymore!" he added looking at his former classmate with anger.

"I am very well aware of that Gray, _painfully_ aware," Lyon said as he started to take off his horned helmet. "Our beloved teacher is no more, no longer of this world one would say," he added as he held his helmet to the side. "And we both know who really killed her don't we?" he said looking at Gray with a cold glare. "Don't deny it Gray, or delude yourself into thinking otherwise, we both know _you _are the one who killed her," he added pointing at Gray accusingly. "And yet seeing you now, you don't feel guilty about it at all do you?" he asked with an ice-cold glare. "How Ur must be turning over in her grave, knowing how cruel you are," he said before he looked to Scylla. "I wonder if your pretty little water mage there knows the truth? About what really happened that night?"

Scylla was calm and relaxed, not fazed by what Lyon was saying. She knew Gray couldn't have killed his master, giving the fact of how the spell Ur used on the demon worked. "Stop with the psycho mind fucks," she said aloud. "We know fully well that Gray couldn't have killed Ur, otherwise Deliora wouldn't be sealed in an **ice shell** in the first place!" she shouted at Lyon. "I also know my student well enough to know that he wouldn't kill anyone unless he had no choice!" she added with a proud smile.

Gray looked at Scylla in awe at her. She had faith in him even though she didn't know the full truth of his master's death. Although he shouldn't be that surprised, considering how protective and loyal she is to her friends.

Lyon glared at Scylla. "Don't you dare speak her name! You are nothing but a bug compared to her!" he shouted before he glared at Gray. "And you are being trained by this bitch?! Our master would be outraged!" he said before he shot an ice spell at them.

Scylla quickly stood in front of Gray and summoned up her water magic to create a **water cane **forming water around her hand into a whip and struck the ice attack. The ice attack instantly shattered as soon as the water struck the ice. "I would think your master would respect my training Gray since he has become stronger because of it!" she shouted at him.

Lyon smirked at her. "Really?" he chuckled. "Gray getting stronger by your training? He couldn't land a single attack on me when Ur trained us!" he said to her. Lyon then looked at Gray. "Unlike him, I can make my ice move and even summon it with one hand!" he said before he summoned **ice eagles** and attacked them again.

Gray ran in front of Scylla and summoned his **ice shield**, glaring at Lyon. "I am much stronger than I used to be! And it's thanks to Scylla and Senso's training!" he shouted before he summoned an **Ice Geyser** attack, which it went straight for Lyon and the mages behind him. The ice suddenly exploded causing the mages to run away in fear.

Lyon stepped out of the smoke from the explosion and chuckled at Gray. "Nothing has changed, I am still stronger than you, clear as day," he said before he looked at Scylla with a smirk. "I was able to handle one-handed ice making magic and he is stuck with using both of his hands," he said before he looked at Gray. "Just like the old days, we may have walked on different paths but we are frozen in time with our ranking never changing," he said before he raised one hand up and summoned another ice attack. "**Ice Dragon**!" Lyon called out and suddenly an ice Dragon appeared from the ground and catapulted Gray into the air. "And that is why I am breaking that seal! So I can finally prove to Ur once and for all that I am more than Ur's star pupil!" he shouted as Gray started to fall to the ground. "To prove I am a more powerful wizard than she ever was!" he added as he watched Gray fall from the sky.

Scylla ran to where she heard Gray falling and summoned her water magic to form a large water hand and used it to capture Gray in mid-air. "Gotcha!" she said with relief before she commanded the hand to bring him down to her. Once he was close enough she released him from the water's grip, making him land right beside her. She then turned to glare at Lyon. "You are fucking insane! You are releasing a demon, that destroyed everything you two ever cared about, just so you can prove how strong you are? That isn't proof of how strong you are, it's just a stupid way to increase and satisfy your ego and your pride at the same damn time!" she shouted at him before she started to summon up her water magic.

Lyon glared at her before he waved his hand at her instantly summoning his **ice dragons **countering her attack before she could finish the spell. "I've had enough of you!" he growled as he attacked her again, making her cry out in pain. He then stopped the spell and let Scylla land hard on the ground.

"Scylla!" Gray said as he got up on his feet and ran to her. He helped her sit up from the ground, checking to see if she was all right. She only had a few ice cuts and a slight bruising, but otherwise still alive. He then turned to glare at Gray. "You can't do this Lyon! Fighting that demon will only get you killed!" he shouted at Lyon, only to be suddenly smacked in the face by one of Lyon's **ice arrows**. He landed on the ground beside Scylla and grunted in pain. Gray slowly sat up and glared at Lyon.

" 'You can't do this! Fighting the demon will only get you killed!' "Lyon said mocking Gray. "How funny it is to hear you say the exact same words Ur and I told you that night!" he said his calm face slowly turning into a crazed expression. "Surely you haven't forgotten that!" he said before he summoned another ice attack. "It is because you ran off and challenged Deliora that Ur had to sacrifice herself to seal that demon in the first place! I can't even bear you or that blind slut speaking her name in my presence any longer!" he shouted at Gray summoning **ice fists** attacking both Scylla and Gray at the same time. "This is the end of you two! BEGONE!" he shouted before he summoned two **ice dragons** and attacked both Scylla and Gray for the final time blow.

Scylla, using the last ounce of strength she had summoned a **water bubble **and commanded it to catch both her and Grey before having it float them away towards the woods. "Hang on Gray," she whispered to him as she held him in her arms. "I've gotcha," she said before she focused her attention on floating the water bubble to where she sensed Senso and Natsu were on the island.

Natsu growled in anger as he tried to get himself out of the hole he landed in after rolling down the hill.

Sesno was sitting at the edge of the hole, laughing at his friend's misfortune. "This is what happens when you charge in Salamander. When this mission is done, I'm putting you through hell on earth. If you thought the training was rough now, you will be begging for mercy once I'm done with you," he said, still sitting at the ledge, not moving an inch to help him. He wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing too hard.

Natsu, angry that Sesno wasn't helping him started shaking around trying to hit him with his legs. "Dammit, you cocky bastard! Help me out of this fucking ball already so we can get back and kick that guy's ass already! I am not letting Gray get the better of me dammit!" he raged out, thrashing around until he moved around so much that he flipped over, now lying upside down. Sesno could only laugh at the site, his tail waving around in amusement. Natsu having enough of this bullshit, blew a fireball rocketing him out of the hole and landed on his feet. "There! I did it!" he shouted triumphantly. He then turned to glare at Senso. "Some teacher you are!" he growled at Senso.

Senso expression did not change at all, still smirking smugly at the dragon slayer. "Pain and humiliation are the best teachers Salamander. Perhaps this has taught you something," he said to himself, completely ignoring Natsu.

Natsu growled at Senso before he noticed something up in the sky. "Wait a sec, what's that?" he asked seeing the blue object coming towards them. Natsu squinted his eyes to get a better look at the flying object. He then twitched in surprise before he waved his arms in the air. "That is Scylla's water bubble!" he shouted before he waddled towards the thing. "It's coming right towards us!" he added as the water bubble came closer and closer.

Sesno looked at the water ball heading towards them, before seeing Scylla and Gray in it. "Guess they lost…" he muttered to himself, expecting as much. Scylla was strong, most likely would be able to beat that other ice user, but she would be too worried about Gray who obviously knew the man. Gray would become unhinged, between the demon and this familiar face, his usual attitude would crumble. Just their luck, either things went their way or things went from bad to worse in seconds.

The water bubbled floated right in front of them before it suddenly popped, making Scylla and an unconscious Gray land on the ground. They looked like that had been through hell judging by their wounds. Scylla moaned in pain as she weakly sat herself up, holding Gray's head against her chest. "Fucker beat the snot out of us," she growled before she smirked proudly. "But don't worry, I managed to take a couple of shots at his small sized ego," she chuckled but soon regretted it as she felt pain in her gut. "Ow," she moaned through gritted teeth. "Guess that ice dragon of his hit me harder than I thought," she said before she fell to the ground hissing in pain.

Natsu waddled as fast as he could as he got closer to them. "Scylla!" he said as he walked over to them. He looked over both of them and grimace. "Damn...He beat the snot out of you two huh?" he said before he looked at Senso. "We should hurry and get them back to the village and recover," he told Senso who caught up to them. "Looks like it's you, me, Lucy and Happy to stop them," he said before he grabbed Gray and lifted him over his shoulders. "Scylla did you manage to find out why they want that demon so badly?" he asked her.

Scylla hissed in pain before she replied. "Yeah, turns out the cold emperor is a former classmate of Gray's...Wants to bring back the demon to prove that he is stronger than Ur. Another typical man wanting to boost his pride and ego," she told Natsu before she chuckled making her wince in pain. "Bastard actually had the balls to call me a slut and a bug cause I trained Gray," she added before wincing in pain again.

Sesno growled, wanting to tear this former classmate of Gray's apart. "He is very lucky I wasn't there. He'd be a stain on the ground," he growled out, his eyes flashing crimson before they reverted back to blue and he looked at Gray. "Though in the end, this is Gray's fight. This man is his past, his problem, his burden, we can only help him, not fight his battle for him," he said, looking at Natsu who was growling from the insults towards Scylla.

Scylla looked at Senso with a proud smile. "You will be happy to know that I took some low blows to his ego. He actually whined like a bitch," she said before she tried to force herself to stand. Her legs trembled as she held her ribs, trying to fight the pain.

Sesno smirked, indeed proud and happy. He switched to his human form, punching the ice that surrounded Natsu, shattering it before picking Scylla up. "Alright, let's get going to the village, we've got to meet up with Lucy and Happy," he said moving towards the village.

**In the Galuna Village**

Lucy waved her arms at Natsu who was running directly towards them. "Natsu! Stop!" she cried out loud.

Natsu looked at her confused. "Huh? Why is she calling out to us?" he said aloud as he ran with Gray on his shoulders.

Scylla moved her head towards Senso. "Is there anything near her that causes her to fear us coming in? Like a trap maybe?" she asked him.

Sesno could only look at the spot on the ground that stood out way too much. "Let's just say, if 'Dumb Blonde' was in the dictionary, Lucy's picture would be next to it. A trap floor like that, with leaves instead of dirt, how stupid can you be?" he asked as he and Natsu carried their passengers around the hole, looking at Lucy with deep paned expressions.

Lucy sighed of relief. "Thank God…" she sighed before she looked up to see Scylla and Gray. "Oh my God!" she said before she ran to them. "Scylla! Gray!" she cried as she saw how badly beaten they were.

"It seems Gray and Scylla are down for the count," he said before he laid the unconscious Gray on the ground. "And Lyon or whatever his name's goons are on their way," he said before he looked around. "I thought they would be here already," he said before he looked at Senso. "Senso, wanna join in on the fun? I know you would rather be with Scylla, but we need your help protecting the village," he said with an apologetic smile.

Scylla smirked at Senso. "Help them out bro," she said to Senso, making him look down at her with surprise. "You have always complained about not joining in on the fun, don't let this chance slip past ya," she said before she gently touched his cheek. "Besides, if you can't beat Lyon since he is Gray's prey why not help Natsu and Lucy beat his lackeys?" she said with a smirk. "Make them wet their pants bro, it's been a while since you've done that," she added before she winced in pain, moving her hands to cover her ribs.

One of the villagers walked up to pick up Gray from the ground. "We'll take them to a secret location. We use it as a back up if the village is destroyed," the demon looking villager said as he carried Gray. "They'll be safe there, and you won't be so distracted during the fighting," he added before he nodded his head to another villager who went up to Senso and gently took Scylla from Senso's arms. "They'll receive medical attention as well."

Sesno nodded, but before they could walk off, he took off his jacket, laying it on Scylla like a blanket, and because of the size difference, it might as well be one. "Keep her safe. And you, try and stay out of trouble," he said to Scylla before he turned around and ran over to Natsu, not giving Scylla the chance to respond.

Scylla only smirked as she and Gray were carried off.

Natsu smiled at Senso before he looked at Lucy. "We'll hold those three off the village, once we find out where the hell they are," he said before he looked into the night sky. "My best guess is that they'll be coming on that huge rat from earlier," he said getting into his fighting stance.

Lucy nodded her head before she looked up to the sky.

As if on cue, the said giant rat appeared in the sky, using its tail to fly. It was carrying a large bucket and it looked heavy despite the rat's large size. Was that bucket the reason they were so late?

Sesno merely raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see a flying rat. With its tail no less," was all he said before the bucket was dropped, spilling its contents.

Natsu smelled the air before he looked at Senso and Lucy. "Get to the center of the village! That jelly stuff is deadly!" he shouted at them before he looked at Happy. "Happy! Give me a flight boost!" he said before Happy suddenly lifted him up into the air. As soon as Happy got them close enough to the jelly, he used his **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame **attack. The huge fireball exploded on the impact of the jelly making a pouring rain of jelly around the center of the village. Smoke filled the area of the village and as soon as the smoke cleared it showed that everything, but the area that was the center of the village, was destroyed.

"What a shame, we wanted to make your deaths quick and painless," Sherry said as she walked out of the smoke. "Now we have no choice but to get blood on our hands," she added as she was followed by Yuka and Toby. "Starting with you three mages," she said pointing at them accusingly. "The ones that were with that witch who dared to attack our Cold Emperor!" she said before she rested her pointing hand on her hip. "We will not let you stop the revival of Demon Deloria!"

The one called Yuka smirked. "It should take nothing less than a couple of minutes to wipe these wizards out," he muttered before he stuffed his hands in his dress pockets. "They are going to pay for making me waste hours on my sleep," he added.

Natsu landed right beside Lucy and Senso. "You guys ready?" he asked them.

Lucy only nodded her head as she rested a hand on her hip near her celestial keys.

Senso cracked his knuckles, and moved his neck around, getting satisfying pops, before his eyes turned crimson and skin black, ready to give these ingrates a pounding.

Shelly called for her pat rat Angelica, who flew in and swooped in and picked her up. Lucy had jumped on the rat and managed to grab onto the rat's foot. Sherry glared down at Lucy thinking she was a stupid girl for grabbing onto Angelica. Lucy then came up with an idea and decided to tickle the rat's foot. Sherry thought that Lucy's idea was stupid and boasted that nothing Lucy could do was going to affect Angelica in the slightest. But Sherry soon regretted saying that as Angelica suddenly stopped flying and laughed like crazy. Both girls screamed like banshees as the rat fell down from the sky and crash landed to another part of the island. Both Senso and Natsu grimaced as they saw the rat crash land into the wooded area.

"Think she survived that?" Natsu asked Senso with a sour expression on his face.

Senso shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, but knowing Lucy's stubbornness, she is probably only going to walk away with a few scratches and her outfit ripped up," he replied before he looked at Toby and Yuka. "Which one do you want? They both don't look so tough," he asked Natsu before he smirked at them. "My sister was right, these guys are sooo weak and pathetic!" he said insulting the two goons to see which one of them would be insulted enough to attack first.

It took no more than thirty seconds before the dog-man called Toby pounced for the attack. Toby barked and growled as he ran at Senso. He leaped into the air and balled up his fist, planning to attack Senso from above.

Senso smirked before he did a back roundhouse kick, moving like lightning as his heel hit Toby square upside the head. The speed and force of his kick made Toby not only 'awrf!' in response but also made the dog-man fly halfway across the ground. "Silly Mutt," he whispered as he lowered his leg. "Unlike you, my bark _and_ my bite are equally terrifying," he added before he glanced to Natsu. "Your turn, Salamander," he said before he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I think I will go see if Lucy needs help with that big rodent problem," Senso said with a smirk before he leaped into the air and disappeared literally thin air.

Natsu smirked at Senso as his friend went off to help Lucy. "No problem, Senso," he said before he then looked at Yuka. Natsu then stepped into his fighting stance, smirking at Yuka. "We came here to help the villagers and you and your boss are the ones that did this to them. Anyone who attacks innocent people is Fairy Tail's enemy!" he said before he ran towards Yuka. "And that gives me enough reason to want to kick your ass!" he added before he leaped into the air and went in for an attack from above.

**Meanwhile in the woods of Galuna Island**

Lucy had just started to fight against Sherry, using her Celestial Spirit Tartarus the golden bull. But Lucy knew she had made a huge mistake when Tartarus started attacking her instead of Sherry. Lucy had dodged one of Tartarus's attacks but soon found herself pinned to the ground.

"I told you, wench," Sherry said as she moved her fingers like she was playing on an invisible piano. "My **Doll Attack **allows me to control any object or spirit, like your celestial spirits for instance," she added with a wicked grin. "I can't control humans though, sadly, otherwise I would've killed that water bitch that dared to make a fool of the Cold emperor!" she cried out forcing Tartarus to punch Lucy's head.

Tartarus had tried to fight against Sherry's control by forcing his fist to purposefully miss Lucy's pretty little head.

Lucy closed her eyes tight as she braced herself for an idea that she hoped would work. "Tartarus! Close the gate! Remember our contract! Remember your promise to protect me! Please! CLOSE THE GATE!" she cried begging Tartarus to close the celestial gate that would only work if both the Celestial wizard and Celestial spirit agreed to. "Please!" she cried out again to her loyal celestial friend.

Tartarus was about to strike Lucy again in the face but suddenly he started to glow. In an instant, Tartarus then vanished into thin air. This meant that he had closed the gate to the spirit world and went back there to save Lucy.

Lucy smiled with relief as she knew that her idea had worked. "It actually worked," she whispered to herself before she stood up and took out her whip. Even though she always had that weapon hooked to her belt, she never seemed to use it until now. "Come at me wench! You are about to regret the day you went against Fairy Tail's most powerful Celestial Wizard!" she said as she stretched out the whip.

Sherry looked at Lucy completely shocked. "You were able to close the gate even though I was controlling your spirit!" she said. "That has never happened before, no one has ever broken my **Doll Attack**," she said as she balled up a fist.

Lucy gave Sherry a cocky smirk. "I guess that means I am stronger than you," she said before she attacked Sherry with her whip. "Too bad for you!" she shouted as her whip was about to strike Sherry.

Sherry leaped into the air, dodging Lucy's attack. "I wouldn't say that is possible," she said before she summoned her magic attack. "**Doll Attack: Rock doll**!" she shouted and her magic symbol floated towards a pile of rocks. The pile of rocks started to rumble and suddenly started to mold together forming a giant rock doll with Sherry controlling the thing while sitting inside its head. "This little Cat and mouse game is going to fun," she said before she controlled her rock doll to attack Lucy.

Lucy dodged the attack and started running away. "I don't know if I have any spirit that could take that thing!" she cried as she held out her keys and looked them over. One by one she eliminated all of her spirits and started to panic.

Sherry commanded her rock doll to attack and this time, this one managed to knock Lucy off her feet.

Lucy screamed as her body hit the ground. She soon discovered that she was on the edge of a cliff that lead straight towards the beach and flipped over to look up at the Rock Doll with horror.

Sherry grinned with amusement before she commanded her Rock doll to stomp on Lucy. "This is the end for you! Kill her Rock doll, squish her like a bug!" she said before she did the typical evil victory laugh.

Just as soon as the foot was about to stomp on Lucy, a shadow came out of the woods. In the blink of an eye, it picked up Lucy bridal style and teleported with her to the bottom of the cliff, which was the beach area. "Jeez, Lucy, haven't you been paying any attention to what Scylla and I have been teaching you?" the shadow said to her, making Lucy look up at the shadow's face in shock.

"SENSO?!" Lucy cried out, nearly screaming his name.

Sesno stuck his finger in his ear, trying to fix the ringing that was now deafening him. "Goddammit girl, can you not be such a howler monkey? I think they heard you back at the guild," he said, taking his finger out of his ear and glared at her.

Lucy glared at back at him. "Well, excuse me for being shocked!" she said to him before she looked up at the giant rock doll jumping down to them. "Watch out!" she gasped in horror.

Sesno looked at the falling rock doll with boredom. "Pathetic," was all he said before he held up his arm with his palm flat. When the rock doll hit his palm, it stopped dead in its tracks, shocking Lucy and Sherry. "If this is the best you can do, then you are very disappointing. Now, begone," he finished before he dug his fingers into the rock doll, cracking it before it started to shatter.

Lucy could only watch in awe as she saw the rock doll shatter into pieces. "Amazing!" she softly whispered before she wrapped her arms around Senso's waist and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You are amazing Senso!" she said in a normal tone of voice, being careful to not piss him off with her screaming.

Senso snorted with a smirk on his face. "It's not that impressive, that stone was very brittle. Hit me with something better little girl or this will be all over very quickly," he said looking at Sherry with mocking eyes.

Sherry glared at Senso before she screamed in anger. "Angelica! Kill this man!" she cried out.

Suddenly Sherry's pet rat leaped out of nowhere and was flying right towards them.

But before the rat could get to them, Erza suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck the beast down.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Senso's neck and held onto him. "Oh, crap...It's Erza…" she whimpered in fear and pressed herself against Senso, thinking she would feel safer with the more dangerous and psychotic one of the team.

Sesno merely grunted at Lucy's actions and the fact that Scarlet was here. "Oh great…The coward is here…Just what we fucking needed," he slowly growled out. Scarlet just had to fucking appear.

**Later the next morning…**

Gray softly moaned as he began to slowly open his eyes. "Where….Where am I?" he said as he looked around the room. He immediately saw that he was in a tent of some sort with wooden crates surrounding him. He looked to his right and his eyes widened as he saw that he wasn't alone. "Scylla!" he cried as he instantly sat up looking down at her unconscious form. He soon regretted moving so fast as he suddenly felt a burning hot pain shoot through his body, especially around his ribs. "Damn...Forgot about that…" he muttered as he moved a hand gently to his bandaged ribs. After a minute of slow breathing to calm the pain down, he looked at Scylla again, to see if she was alright.

She appeared to be asleep and had been bandaged up the same way he was. He lightly blushed as he realized that his gaze somewhat lingered around Scylla's chest area and quickly moved his gaze towards her face. It was still pretty as it was the last time he saw it, but she looked tired and drained. "No surprise she's tired," he said softly before he slowly stood up. "She took a Hell of a beating from Lyon."

"Watch where your eyes go stripper, I may be ok with you being near her, but I will still castrate you if you even try anything," a familiar voice came from behind him causing Gray to jump a bit, which immediately caused his wounds to act up.

"Damn you Senso!" he hissed in pain. "I wouldn't lower myself _or_ Scylla to act in such a stupid manner," he added before he got up on his feet. "So, what happened while we were out?" he asked the Hell Hound.

Sesno, who was in his hound form, stood up on all fours and made his way out of the tent, with Gray following after him. "To put it simply, shit," he said evenly, walking around the camp, weaving in and out of the groups of villagers, while Gray was trying to keep up. "The village got destroyed by acid, but luckily Natsu burned a hole through the middle of it saving all of the villagers. We moved here to this storage camp, using it to patch you and Scylla up. There is also one more thing," he said walking through the opening flaps of a big tent.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked through the tent flaps, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a certain red-headed diva that looked seriously pissed.

"Yeah, the coward is here as well," Sesno said, not even sparing Scarlet a glance.

Lucy and Happy were tied up and softly sobbing as they saw Gray and Senso come inside.

Erza was sitting on a crate right next to them, glaring at Gray. "You made me wait, not a smart move Gray," she said as she slowly stood up. "And it seems you had failed to bring Natsu and the others back. Although I can't blame you since Senso had to have been the one to drag you into all of this," she added before she looked behind him as if she was searching for someone. "I take it Scylla is still resting, monster?" she asked Senso not even giving him a glance.

Senso merely snorted, finding her calling him a monster very accurate, and her statement of this being his fault insulting. "It wasn't my idea Scarlet, it was Natsu's. And no shit Scylla is still resting, if you had a brain you could see the damage she took from last night," he said before he bit down on Lucy's and Happy's bindings, freeing them and ignoring the glare he got from Scarlet. "And stop acting all high and fucking mighty bitch. I might like BDSM as much as the next masochist but now isn't the time for that," he said, ignoring the bright red blush that appeared on Lucy's face.

Gray couldn't help but smirk at Senso's actions. He looked at Erza with a cold glare. "I am going to assume that Senso and Lucy have caught you up onto what is going on here," he said before he moved one of his hands to his ribs again.

Erza glared at Gray. "Yes they have," she said before she crossed her arms. "But it still doesn't change the fact that you all broke the rules and disobeyed Master Makarov," she said before she looked at Senso. "After we find Natsu, we are leaving this island," she said before she started to walk out of the tent. "Those are orders from Master Makarov," she said as she started to open the tent but suddenly jumped back in surprise as she saw Scylla standing right in front of her.

Everyone in the tent was shocked to see Scylla walking up and about, with her painful injuries.

"The Hell we are leaving," Scylla said, holding her bandaged up ribs with both of her arms. She was softly panting as if her injuries were making it hard for her to talk. "These people are caught in the crossfire from a person from Gray's past that is only doing this to boost his damn fucking ego! And he could give two shits about who stands in his way because of it!" she shouted before she winced in pain again. She closed her eyes tight for a second before she opened them, nearly squinting as she slowly walked in, forcing Erza to walk back inside. "And I'll be damned if I am going to let him get away with this just because we have to be dragged home like a bunch of runaways!" she growled glaring at Erza. "Answer me this, oh wise and powerful Erza of Fairy Tail, what is the fucking point of this S-class mission, or doing _any _mission at all if we are just going to do a half-assed job and run away because _mommy_ told us to go home?! Hell, this is what we wanted to prove to that fucking lazy jackass named Larxus that we aren't a bunch of fucking weaklings that don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail!" she said shouting nearly to the top of her lungs before she softly cried in pain holding her bandaged ribs, which the rapping seemed to be loosening up and nearly showing her cleavage.

Sesno and Gray reacted immediately, Senso putting Scylla's arm around his shoulder to hold her up while Gray got behind her to rewrap her bandages. "Shit sis…While I approve of you tearing into Scarlet, don't do it at the expense of your health," he whispered into her ear, moving back slightly so Gray could move his arms around. "Be careful Gray, don't restrict her breathing," he said looking at Gray as they moved to her to Lucy and Happy, sitting her down beside them. If the bandages were too tight when they rewrapped, it would make Scylla's condition much worse.

Gray didn't respond immediately as he was focusing on the bandages, but once he was done and they were back to covering her, he moved to her other side and put her arm around his shoulder as well. "Already done," he said as he and Sesno leaned Scylla against a crate. "How are you doing Scylla, are the bandages too tight?" he asked her.

Scylla was softly panting before she spoke. "Considering that pea-brained classmate of yours hit me with a weak Ice Dragon at a head-on shot to my ribs..._peachy_," she said with a sarcastic smirk. Even though she was injured and in a lot of pain, she still had enough strength to keep her sense of humor. "The bandages are actually better than they were earlier when I woke up to hear you guys leave," she said before she turned her head towards Senso. "And it is easy to follow an injured man and a _smelly_ dog," she added before she pointed a finger at him. "When we get home, you are sooo getting a bath," she said with a smirk. "And besides, it's about time to wash your greasy hair too," she teased her brother. "How else are you going to make new friends?"

Sesno snorted, not at all bothered by her comment. "If by friends you mean new playmates to torture then yeah, I guess I'll get clean," he said, before he rubbed her head, causing her to pout. "Good to see you still have a sense of humor Sis," he said before he switched to his hound form to lay next to her.

Scylla raised a brow. "I take it, your prey wasn't up to the challenge?" she asked him, guessing that Senso didn't have fun with their opponents last night. She then looked towards Erza. "And I don't know about you but I want to see this mission to the end. Especially since I want to see Gray prove to that egomaniac that my training him didn't make him weak and that I am not insulting his late Great Master Ur," she said before she looked down to Senso. "That is if Natsu doesn't beat Gray to the punch," she added with a knowing look.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"That is where he is?!" Gray shouted nearly growling.

Scylla smirked in Gray's direction. "Where else would he be if he wasn't here?" she said to Gray before she gave Gray a half smile. "Also, Natsu came to check up on you and me when we were asleep. I played possum though, so I overheard him saying he was going there as he left our tent," she added before she rubbed her ribs comfortingly. "He would've gone there after his fight with Yuka, but he was worried I might've had nightmares again," she said her voice going soft as she said nightmares.

Senso merely moved closer to her, wrapping his tail around her, giving silent support to Scylla and thanks to Natsu for helping his sister.

Gray's eyes widened before he instantly left the tent. "I'm going after him, there is no way I am going to let that hothead beat Lyon! Lyon is mine!" he said as he left the tent.

Scylla tried to stand up to go after him but she winced in pain. "Gray!" she whimpered as she sat back on the crate. "He can't go on his own, especially since he took more beatings then I did!" she said in pain. "Also what Lyon said last night," she added softly whispering. "I think Lyon is going to force Gray to push himself to the limit!" she cried before she tried to get up again.

Lucy and Happy moved towards Scylla to keep her from getting up off the crate.

"Scylla you can't!" Happy cried, worried for his friends.

"You need to lay down and rest! You can't fight in your condition!" Lucy said before she looked at Senso and Erza. "Please! One of you talk some sense into her!" she said begging the two warriors. "She can't go in her state!" she cried.

Erza sharply turned around and looked at Scylla. "Scylla, save your strength for recovering," she said to the water mage. "I promise you that we will finish this S-class mission. I was there when Laxus had tried to kiss you, and I did nothing to stop it," she said before she glanced at Senso. "And after seeing Senso's anger nearly explode that day, I have felt guilty about doing nothing ever since," she said before she looked back at Scylla. "So...Due these intolerable events, we will be staying until this mission is finished," Erza said as she walked to Scylla and leaned forward to look at her face to face. "In the meantime, _you_ rest and recover. The last thing we need is Senso here worrying about his sister while he helps out Gray and Natsu," she said as she leaned away from Scylla. "While Lucy and Happy stay here with you," she said resting her hands on her hips.

Scylla tilted her head up at Erza and glared at her. "I am not going to stay here like a princess locked in a tower," she growled before she stood up, gritting her teeth before she walked out of the tent. As soon as she was outside, she used her water magic and created a **water bubble**.

She was stopped from going any further when she felt something wrap around her torso. "If you are going to fight, then better be able to pull your weight in it," Senso's voice rang out before the tendrils that were around her dug into her body causing her pain before it started to melt away. Slowly her injuries healed, but not fully, as Senso still hadn't…Replenished from his healing of Kageyama, he at least got her to a point where she can support them. This would drain the hell out him, and almost certainly make him need to recharge, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Scylla knew that healing her was going to take a toll on him big time. "When we get back, you are going to be taking a very long nap," she said to him before she made the water bubble float. "Mind piloting this ball of water?" she asked him with a smirk.

Sesno snorted, before switching to his hound form once again, noticeably slower than usual, but nonetheless, he made his way beside her and began walking to the temple, the others following after them.

Suddenly the temple tilted to the left, surprising everyone.

Scylla used the animal link to see the temple and smirked at the sight. "Wow, Natsu managed to figure out how to stop those wackos from doing the moon drip ceremony," she said before chuckling softly. "Let's hope he hasn't fallen for any of Lyon's stupid traps," she muttered before she looked at Senso. "I hate to ask you this, but think you can change into a chihuahua? It would be easier on you and also you can hang onto my shoulders too," she said before she gently patted his head. "With you being like this, I don't want anything bad to happen to you my brother," she said with a sad frown as Gray and the others caught up with them.

Sesno grunted in distaste before his form shrunk to where his head was just above her ankles. "I hate using this size, I feel pathetic like this," he growled out before he jumped forward into the temple. Once he was out of site the others made their way towards Scylla, with confused expressions on their faces.

Scylla had a sad expression on her face. She turned towards the others and gave them a sad smile. "It's all right, just a little sibling disagreement," she said with a nervous smile before she ran into the temple.

Gray looked after Scylla sadly as she entered the temple. He knew that Scylla was only concerned for her brother, who was probably the only family she had before she joined Fairy Tail. "Let's go inside, and stop that ceremony before the moon comes out," he said before he chased after her. He only hoped those people that they ran into on the way here wouldn't try to stop them again. Cause this time, Gray was going to be sure that Deliora was going to stay dead.

**Meanwhile in the 'throne room' of the Luna Temple**

Natsu attacked Lyon with his new fighting technique that Scylla taught him to use with his fire magic. '_Who knew that Scylla's dancing lessons with my fire magic would actually pay off?_' he thought as he spun around on the top of his head, using his ability to sprout fire out of any part of his body to attack Lyon. Natsu suddenly found himself slipping through a big hole in the floor.

Lyon glared at the hole before he looked at Zalty, another minion/ally on his side. "Zalty, why did you do that? I can handle him!" he said in an ice-cold tone of voice.

Zalty only shrugged his shoulders. "I was only trying to keep you safe, my lord," he said smirking under what looked like an African tribal mask. "You are the only one who can defeat Deliora, so is it so wrong that I am only keeping you from harm till Deliora is awakened?" he said before Lyon suddenly turned the entire room into ice.

"Are you saying that I am _weak_?" Lyon softly growled as he made the entire room become covered in ice. "Leave us," he ordered Zalty. "I can handle this," he added before he turned to the hole to see Natsu pop out of it. "This weakling will be easy for me to handle. I have worked too hard to be overtaken by someone who is another student of that blind bitch!" he growled as his face slowly started to starting to show just how crazy he really was.

Natsu glared at Lyon. "Are you kidding me? You want to fight Deliora?" he asked nearly growling in anger. "Now I know why Scylla had all of those wounds…" he said before he smirked proudly. "She really did take a blow to your ego, didn't she? Well, that is one of the reasons why I let her and her brother become my teachers," he said before he took his fighting stance. "Let me show you what they taught me! Prepare yourself!" he said before he pounced at Lyon, preparing a fire punch.

Suddenly an area in the room started to crack. It instantly shattered into pieces and revealed Scylla and Gray on the other side. Senso was resting on Scylla's shoulders as she walked in with Gray.

"Wow, you were right," Gray said with a smirk. "Natsu's barking lead us right to him," he added before he glared at Natsu. "Leave him to me Natsu, I've got a score to settle with him," he said as he walked into the ice-covered room.

Natsu glared at Gray for the 'barking' insult. "No way! Didn't you lose to this guy already?!" he shouted at Gray.

Scylla, using her link with Senso, walked towards Natsu and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, this is his fight. Please don't interfere," she told Natsu in a gentle tone. "I trained the both of you, so have a little faith that Gray isn't going to let himself be beaten again," she added before she looked at Lyon. "Plus you know he would never forgive himself if he let you steal his past rival. How else is he going to take you on in the future if he can't take on this _small_ ego before us?" she said giving Lyon her most chilling smile.

Lyon twitched at Scylla's insult.

Senso, who was just growing back to his normal size, snickered at Scylla's comment before he became dead silent, his entire being turned to emptiness.

Gray smirked at Scylla before he looked at Lyon. "All these years I have been lying to myself," he said before he took his fighting stance. "I couldn't admit the truth, that Ur died because of me. But now I accept that truth," he said before he suddenly took the **Ice Shell** stance surprising Lyon and Scylla as the spell started to activate. "And it's high time I act like a man and take on my responsibilities!" he said as his magic forced Lyon off of his feet. "I'm not afraid to die, not when my friends and innocent lives are on the line!" he shouted at Lyon. "This is up to you Lyon, are ready to die or do you want to stop all of your damn whining, and live!?" he asked as his face started to crack like ice. "This is what Ur sacrificed herself for!" he shouted as his body started to glow. '_Natsu, Erza, all of my friends in Fairy Tail_,' he thought to himself before an image of Scylla's smiling face appeared in his mind. '_And Scylla, I don't want to leave you all but my time is up_,' he thought before he started to power up the spell.

"ENOUGH!" Scylla shouted before she punched Gray in the face, breaking his concentration on the spell and completely extinguishing it.

Everyone but Senso looked at Scylla with wide eyes.

"I didn't train you just for you to pull a stupid pointless suicide tactic!" she shouted at Gray looking completely pissed off. "I don't know what is with you men wanting to look all badass and stuff but there is nothing cool about killing yourself when your master did it so you two knuckleheads could live a happy life! I thought Fairy Tail is all about not giving up despite things looking like shit for them in a fight, nor is giving up after having my ass handed to me by a wimp with a tiny ego and a childlike temper tantrum!" she shouted at Gray again, waving her arms in anger. "Dying isn't going to help ANYONE!" she shouted nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. "Dying is just another way of letting your enemy win, you idiot!"

Gray could only look at Scylla, listening to her words before he turned to Sesno. "Does she flail her arms like that often?" he asked, causing everyone to face fault. After hearing all of that, he asked that.

"Only when she is pissed, which actually makes her more funny than intimidating," Sesno responded with a smirk, getting a glare from Scylla.

Scylla's upper lip twitched before she glared at Gray, holding her arms to the side with her fists balled up. "Gray...You get up and _kick his ass_," she softly growled at Gray. "No suicide stunts! This is not what an S-class wizard in Fairy Tail acts like!" she said before she then stood beside Gray and glared at Lyon. "Now, are you going to be like him and take the cowards way out, or am I going to have to kick his ass myself?!" she softly growled at Gray.

Before Gray could even comment on that, the Temple suddenly started to tilt again, but this time it was straightening itself out.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted as the room tilted.

Lyon smirked as the room moved. "Looks like Zalty has made the temple back to its original state," he said softly before Zalty came running into the room towards him. "I take it this is your doing?" he asked the little man.

Zalty smiled proudly. "Yes, it is. The moon is coming up soon so I straightened the Temple for you sire," he said before he smirked at Natsu, who was shouting at him about how he fixed the temple, knowing the hothead wasn't going to like being ignored. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I should start the Moon Drip ceremony," he added before he started to turn away. He gave Natsu a teasing smirk before he started to run out of the room.

Natsu, not surprisingly, didn't like how the little man ignored him and now was making fun of him. So the dumb hot head ran after Zalty, letting his temper get the better of him. "Get back here you bastard! Don't you fucking ignore me!" he shouted as he ran after the little man. Natsu only got more pissed off as Zalty responded by running away faster and laughing maniacally at him.

Scylla sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. "And now the blood has rushed to his head...Why do I get the feeling that is going to come back to bite him in the ass?" she said aloud before hearing Natsu roar in anger again.

Gray only shrugged his shoulders in response.

Scylla softly chuckled before she looked at Gray confidently. "Come on," she said before she got into her fighting stance. "We won't be able to face everyone in Fairy Tail if we lost a second time," she said with a teasing smirk.

Gray smirked before he joined her in the same stance. "Sure," he said with a smirk. "And I can't let him insult my teachers again either," he added before Gray in sync with Scylla started the fight.

Within perfect sync, Scylla and Gray attacked Lyon head-on with hand to hand combo attacks at the same time. Lyon managed to dodge a few of them, but a few times they managed to get a few scrapes on him. Which that surprised Lyon since he knew Scylla was blind as a bat.

"How can you two be in perfect sync? That bitch is blind!" he shouted before he dodged another attack by them. "And I know you took a beating from me last night Gray, there is no way you could-!" he started to say but soon was suddenly hit by Gray and Scylla's synced attack, which was a hard punch to the gut.

Scylla and Gray smirked at the same time before they attacked in sync again. This time they attacked using the same moves but added a humorous double slap to Lyon's face, before they both hit Lyon squarely on the chest, which made Gray and Scylla face each other. They both faced a stunned Lyon.

"**Shadowless Fist!**" Scylla shouted before she and Gray attacked again. They attacked at opposite sides of Lyon, forcing him to defend himself with one arm for each of them. They moved as fast as lighting, hitting Lyon over and over again forcing him to only defend against their hits. Suddenly they stopped and pulled away, crossing their arms as they watched Lyon continue to defend himself. Only he was hitting nothing but air. "You do know that you are only fighting against the air right?" Scylla said with a smirk, causing Lyon to suddenly stop and look at them dumbfounded. "That was **Shadowless Fist**," Scylla said before she and Gray both kicked at Lyon's legs forcing the cold emperor to fall on his knees. "Told you that move gets them every time," she said to Gray before she turned to look at him. "I believe you have something you need to say to him, Gray. Now would be a good time to tell him before he gets up," she said before she took a few steps back, letting Gray handle this.

Gray nodded his head to Scylla before he walked towards Lyon. "Lyon, there is something you need to know," he said before he stood before his old classmate. "Our master, Ur is still alive," he said softly, seeing Lyon twitch in response. "She cast the Ice Shell spell, but it doesn't kill its caster. It takes the caster's body to form the shell. So the ice you are trying to melt _is _Master Ur!" he added explaining the spell to his former classmate. "On that day, she told me to not tell you, Lyon. She wanted you to not waste your life by searching for a way to free her from the spell, she wanted you to live a happy life-!" he continued but was suddenly cut off by Lyon suddenly using a blitz ice attack.

The blitz's ice morphed into a bear that came out of Gray's back, forcing Gray to lean backward and impale himself on it.

Lyon then stood up and looked down at Gray. His face looked like Senso when is really, _really_ happy. "So what? I already knew about that," he said with a cold tone of voice that showed that he really didn't care. "I can assure you that she isn't alive anymore. All that is sealing Deliora is a big fucking chunk of ice," he said before his ice melted and forced Gray to fall to the floor. "Knowing is one thing, but believing is another thing, Gray. If you thought that a pathetic speech like that was going to make me change my mind, then you are really a bumbling idiot," he said as he started to circle around Gray mockingly.

Gray trembled on the floor, feeling his blood pumping through his veins as he felt rage course through him. "You knew?! All these years, and you knew she was the ice?!" he growled at Lyon. "You knew...And you are still doing all of this?!" he hissed in anger before he started to pant heavily, his rage fueled by the memory of his Master. He then slowly started to stand on his feet.

"What of it, Gray?" he said coldly as he stopped circling Gray and crossed his arms.

Faster before Lyon could blink, Gray punched Lyon square on the cheek. The force of Gray punch not only knocked Lyon off the ground but it also catapulted Lyon straight into a wall of ice, leaving a human-sized dent. Lyon slipped off of the wall before he looked at Gray in shock. "Impossible! How can you move with that wound!?" he asked astonishedly since he knew he attacked Gray's wound that he inflicted the night before.

Scylla smirked at Lyon's words. "Because you pissed him off, that's how," she said before she moved away till she was close to the doorway of the ice room. "And Gray is at his most dangerous when he is pissed, especially when it concerns his feelings for people he cares for or despises. This is something _you_ should've learned from Master Ur, you pea-sized egomaniac!" she said before she hid for cover. "Rest in peace, dead man walking," she shouted from her hiding spot.

"I've had enough," Gray growled, completely ignoring what Scylla said but knew that she was moving out of the way where it was safest. He then glared at Lyon, his rage boiling over him. "I wanted to save you from your darkness as she did for me, but it seems pointless now," he said as he started to get into his fighting stance. "Especially since you are so committed to killing yourself. It's your own fault for not just stopping all of this madness and walk away," he added before he took a deep breath, calming himself down as Scylla taught him. A warrior who fights with a clouded mind is twice as likely to get his ass handed to him than a warrior with a clear mind, as the saying went.

Lyon scoffed at him. "So you want the title for Ur's star pupil? Sorry, but I can't waste any more magic on idiots like you and that blind girl over there. I have an important fight with Deliora to keep," he said with a scoff. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Gray smirked at Lyon. "Whoever said anything about Magic? I plan on kicking your ass with my fists!" he said before he moved like lighting and attacked Lyon.

**In the cave below the temple…**

Natsu still chased after the fucking dwarf man that refused to answer his question about tilting the temple back into place.

Suddenly Zalty turned around and raised his hand, summoning a magic symbol. A part of the ceiling was suddenly cut out and formed a circle of stone. The stone circle started to fall from above going straight for Natsu.

Natsu scoffed at the attack. "That's all you got?" he said to Zalty before he did a backward roundhouse kick disintegrating the stone circle in seconds. "What a joke!" he shouted at Zalty. "I expected something more challenging! But I shouldn't be surprised since you are a coward!" Natsu shouted at Zalty.

Zalty smirked at Natsu's words. He then moved his hand slowly, using his magic to control the rocks, lifting them up from the ground and back into the ceiling as if it never was cut out in the first place. "That is how I fixed the temple to stand straight up again even though you destroyed the pillars earlier," he said explaining it to Natsu, believing that Salamander wouldn't have caught on what was going on.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Natsu shouted looking astonished and in awe at the same time.

Zalty smirked again before he replied. "If you really _must_ know, I am practicing one of the lost magic. In other words, its strengths and side effects are so powerful that it has been erased from history as far as we know," he said, explaining another fact about his magic power. "That Dragon-slaying magic of yours is no different. Although that companion of yours is something else entirely," he said before he suddenly moved like lightning and vanished before Natsu's eyes.

Natsu roared in rage. "Hey! Get back here! I wanna fight! I hate chasing everyone around!" Natsu shouted in a way that almost sounded like a child's whine. Natsu growled at himself for letting that dwarf distract him so he could escape.

As Natsu was beating himself up, he saw a rat scurry up to him.

Natsu looked at the rat and instantly recognized it as the one that Scylla had used to help her search the temple when they first found the place. "You're one of Scylla's rat friends!" he said before he gently picked the rat up. "Don't suppose you can help me out here? Got a bad guy that ran off with his tail between his legs…" he started to say but he suddenly stopped himself. He had just started to remember something about using his other senses than just his eyes.

" '_Don't forget, even if your opponent's running away or has disappeared, they always, __**always**_ _leave a trace of them behind. They always make a sound and their scent always fills the air_,'" Scylla said to him as he flashbacked to one of her training sessions. " '_Especially if they are wearing cologne or perfume, you will be able to smell those scents even if you aren't trying to smell it_,'" she added before she pointed at Lucy and Senso. " '_For example, I can smell Lucy's perfume on her and I can still smell the stench of blood and sulfur on Senso,_'" she said with a knowing smirk. " '_Both of them have different scents, but I can still tell where they are even though I am blind and cannot see anything,_'" she added before she soon got angry reactions from Lucy and a laugh from Senso.

Natsu smiled as the memory faded away. "Now I remember," he said to himself before he put the rat down on the ground. "If I can't find my enemy the easy way, gotta try to find him the hard way," he said before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As soon as he shut his eyes he got the strongest smell that he only smelled on Lucy. "Perfume…" Natsu whispered softly before he opened his eyes. "And I know Lucy isn't here...So that just means that that dwarf guy likes to wear lady's perfume. Guess he is secretly what Senso called a 'cross-dresser'," he added before he started to run forward, following the perfumed scent.

**Meanwhile back in the 'throne room'...**

Scylla winced as she heard Gray's grunts and cries of pain as Lyon continued to beat the crap out of Gray in hand to hand combat. For the past ten minutes, Lyon somehow managed to turn the fist fight into his favor. "Honestly brother," she whispered to Senso, who as by her side. "Did _any_ of them remember anything I taught them?" she asked him before wincing again as she saw Lyon bash his knee into Gray's face. "Gray had this fight in his favor and now he is getting stomped…" she said with a heavy sigh.

Sesno grunted as Gray delivered a right hook to Lyon before he was gut punched in return. "He knows what you taught him, it's just that his emotions are running away with him right now. This fight is very personal for him, and he is getting slightly unhinged because of that," he said before even he winced at the blow that Gray took, sending him backward.

Gray hissed in pain before he softly started to chuckle. "You know, this reminds me of another person I sparred with as a kid…" he said with a laughing smirk on his face. Gray then slowly started to get up on his feet. "Compared to you Lyon, Scylla and Senso threw better hits at me than you ever could," he said as he stood on his feet. "Natsu never half-assed it either," he added before he started to run and attack Lyon.

Lyon ran at Gray at super speed and gave Gray a powerful punch that knocked Gray hard against the ice wall. It broke from the force of the impact, which made Scylla ball up her fists in worry as she saw Gray slowly fall to the ground. "Get up Gray! Get up and fight!" she cried fighting back the tears that were about to come. "Get up and fight!" she cried again, closing her eyes tight.

Scylla's voice echoed in Gray's ears, her words echoing what only two other people have shouted at him. One was his master Ur, and the other was, of course, Mr. Hothead. '_Natsu_,' he thought to himself as another flashback of him and Natsu sparring as kids. Neither one of them refused to give up and their matches always ended in draws. They would both wear each other out and ended up bruised and injured so badly that Master Makarov would always tell them enough in fear of them nearly killing each other with their equal stubbornness and their will to never give up and lose.

Lyon smirked as he saw Gray hit the ground. "As I thought," he said in a pant. "You are no match for me," he said before he turned towards Scylla with a glare. "Now that pathetic weakling is done, what to do with you?" he said as he started to walk towards her. "I don't want to waste my magic on you, but I have no other choice," he said before he started to summon an ice spell.

"Not so fast Lyon," Gray growled as he started to get back on his feet as Lyon turned to look at him. "I won't let you go anywhere near Scylla," he said before he took his fighting stance. "Also, our fight isn't over yet!" he said as he started to run to Lyon, who had started to run at the same time he did and they both punched each other at the same time. But Gray's punch was the one who reigned the more powerful as Lyon was suddenly catapulted into the ice wall behind him. Gray stood in his fighting stance, ready for Lyon to attack again. "And you better step up your game if you wanna beat me!" he roared at Lyon, waiting for the smoke from Lyon's crash to clear away.

Lyon leaped through the smoke and punched Gray in the face.

But that didn't phase Gray at all. He only glared at Lyon. "I didn't give up against Natsu and I sure as hell didn't give up with Scylla and Senso's training! And I won't give up against you, you fucking prick!" he growled, before headbutting Lyon square on the forehead. Lyon had kicked Gray in the face with his knee but once again, Gray refused to give up. "I am not going to lose, you hear me!?" he shouted as he started to attack Lyon again. And again and again, they both fought. Lyon would punch Gray, gray would punch back, and repeat.

Scylla watched in awe as she saw the two ice mages fight, and she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

Sesno could only smirk at the site. '_Wear out your opponent, knowing that for all his strength, he does not match your ally's. Nicely done Gray, nicely done,'_ Senso thought to himself, enjoying the fight as the tables were turning back in Gray's favor.

The fight continued and Lyon started to seem like he was weakening. "You can never defeat me! I am better than you!" he shouted at Gray.

Gray only glared at Lyon. "I won't lose! You are going down Lyon!" he shouted as he leaped into the air ready to make the last attack. Gray air kicked Lyon right in the fack knocking the whiney cold emperor to the ground. Gray stood tall as he kept his eye on Lyon, ready to fight again if Lyon got up.

Scylla had tears in her eyes. "He won," she whispered softly before she ran to Gray. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, softly crying against his chest. "I am so proud of you Gray!" she said softly sobbing against his naked chest. She then pulled away to look up at him. "You kicked his ass!" she said with a proud and happy smile. "You kicked his spoiled rotten ass!" she added before she started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "How unprofessional, I'm crying," she muttered as she wiped more of her tears away.

Sesno snorted before he made his way over and switched forms. Once he was in front of Gray and Scylla, he stared at the two blankly causing them to sweat slightly internally. After letting them simmer for a few seconds, he smirked and held his fist out for Gray.

Gray snickered before he touched his fist with Senso's.

"Great job Gray. You've dealt with a demon of your past," Sesno said before he pulled back and glared at Gray. "Though I would appreciate it if you let go of my sister," he said in a tone that was not a request, but an order causing the two to let go of one another, their faces going bright red as they both glared at Senso.

"Seriously bro? You have known Gray how long and you still think he is like those other pigs and horned wolves you have protected me from?" Scylla asked resting her hands on her hips.

Sesno merely shook his head. "No. He just doesn't have my permission to court you," he said bluntly, enjoying the crimson blush that came to both their faces.

Scylla then balled up her fists, feeling her anger boil. "I am going to resist wrapping my hands around your big fat neck," she softly growled. "You are tired and just trying to get a rise out of me," she said before she took a deep breath.

Sesno looked at her with no expression, mentally facepalming at both of their obliviousness. '_Are they in denial or are they just that stupid? I can fucking smell the hormones coming off them in waves_,' he thought to himself.

Lyon trembled in pain as he got up to his feet. "I, the cold emperor, will not be defeated by a weakling like you," he softly whispered as he looked at them before he glared at Scylla. He then smirked before he summoned his ice magic. "**Ice Dragon**!" he shouted as he cast the spell, focusing it on Scylla. The ice dragon went straight for her and caught her in its mouth, lifting her up in the air.

"Bastard!" Scylla cried as she got lifted up off the ground.

Scylla then punched the dragon with all of the force she could muster, successfully shattering the dragon into pieces. She soon started to fall down to the floor but before she could hit the ground, Gray used his ice-making skills and formed an **Ice-Make Slide**. Scylla instantly caught herself on the slide and slid down the ice landing right in front of Gray and Senso.

"Wow, that was fun!" Scylla said with a cheerful smile. "Haven't done that since I was little, thanks for the ride Gray," she said before the ice slide disappeared. "Now," she said before she turned to where she could hear Lyon's heavy breathing from across the room.

Lyon glared at her before he took his white cloak off of his shoulders. "It's too late for you jerks anyway. Deliora _is_ coming back soon and Zalty should be starting the ceremony any time now," he said before he smirked at them. "Nothing can stop me now. Not even that hot-headed friend of yours," he said before he chuckled.

Scylla soon started to burst out laughing. "Oh man, boys," she chuckled. "He really _is _that stupid!" she said holding her gut as she laughed. "So, so stupid!" she laughed again. "He really thinks he has won this stupid gimmick! Haha!" she said before she wiped a laughter tear from her eyes.

Lyon glared at Scylla, not at all amused by her laughing at him.

Gray smirked at Scylla before he walked up to her resting a hand on his shoulder, to let her know he was there. "Scylla is laughing at you cause she knows as well as I, that Natsu won't let Zalty do that ceremony. Trust me, Lyon," he said before he chuckled. "The moment you underestimate Natsu, you have lost," he explained giving Lyon a sadistic smirk. "He may be a hothead, but once he's set his mind on something, he doesn't stop till he wins it all," Gray said before he looked at Scylla. "And with Scylla giving him special training as she did with me...Let's just say that Zalty doesn't stand a chance in Hell," he said before he looked at Senso. "Wouldn't you agree Senso?" he asked the Hell hound.

Before Sesno could retort, the whole temple shook, the ceiling beginning to crack and crumble and the floor rumbled. Sesno could only deadpan himself. "Goddamnit Natsu, not again," was all he said.

Said Natsu was in the middle of a fight with Zalty.

Sadly, Zalty already had someone else performing the moon drip ceremony and the ice around Deliora was already melting away. If Natsu didn't end this fight soon, Deliora was about to come pack screaming, kicking and causing Hell on earth. And Natsu didn't want another evil twin of Erza around.

Scylla sighed heavily before she turned her head towards Gray and Senso. "Shall we kick Lyon's ass till he runs out of magic? I am all up for another dance," she asked with a smirk.

Gray and Sesno both grinned in response before they bolted forward leaving Scylla with, "The first one to hit him wins!"

Scylla rolled her eyes before she summoned her water magic. "Better get out of the way, boys!" she shouted before she then formed a **Water Cyclone **attack. A circular torrent of water appeared in front of Scylla's hands and used the cyclone of water to attack her target, which was Lyon.

"Oh, hell no, he is mine!" Sesno screamed out before he let loose a burst of speed and appeared behind Lyon and kicked him towards Gray who reacted by kicking him into the air so that Scylla's attack would hit him.

Lyon cried in pain as he got hit by each of them, but when Scylla's attack hit him with a direct bulls-eye making him hard against the wall…

"I didn't overdo it did I?" Scylla asked not knowing if she nearly killed Lyon or not.

Sesno walked over to Lyon body, turned it over till he was facing the ceiling, spread his legs apart, before Senso pulled his leg back, and kicked Lyon right between the legs. The pained scream that he released was all that was needed. "Yep, he is alive," Sesno said turning back to Gray and Scylla, the former covering his own privates, while Scylla just shook her head.

Suddenly a horrible screeching roar cried out, nearly trembling the entire temple and island in the process.

Scylla covered her ears to block out the sound. "Holy crap! Is that Deliora or a really pissed of demon witch?!" she shouted over the loud screeching. "It is killing my sensitive hearing!" she screamed before she fell to her knees. "Remind me to kick the shit out of Natsu after this!" she shouted at Senso.

Senso grunted, his own hearing being much stronger than Scylla's, had his eardrums tearing themselves apart. '_I need to refill soon or I'm going to end up useless. And I can't have that,'_ Sesno thought himself as he did his best to repair the damage.

Scylla trembled before she got up to her feet. "Senso...Take me to where Deliora is...I have an idea of how to stop that demon…" she said to her brother. "There is only one move I think that might work and the moon drip water is right there to help me," she said as Deliora's roar quieted down.

Sesno nodded, knowing what Scylla had in mind. She never wanted to use _that_, but this definitely called for it. She wasn't going to like this, she hated being pushed this far but desperate times call for desperate measures, as the saying goes.

"Do you have enough strength to take me to where Deliora is?" she asked him. She hated to push Senso this far, giving him being nearly dead exhausted by now using up all of his powers. "Once it is done, I'll pour some moon drip water on you," she said as she walked to his direction.

Sesno grunted again, his strength fading. '_Dammit, I'm really going to need that refill once this is done,_' Sesno thought before he switched to his hound form of a larger size, letting Scylla climb on before they tore off to where the demon was frozen. Sesno had to bob and weave between the rubble, Scylla hanging on tightly so she wouldn't get thrown off, but in time they made it to the demon, whose Ice Shell was beginning to crack and crumble.

Scylla hopped off of Senso and used her connection to him to see what was going on. "Looks like we made it in time," she said before she saw Natsu punch Zalty right in the face. She smirked at Natsu's angry face. "Looks like Zalty had another villain monologue that pissed off the Salamander," she said before she looked back to see that the temple had somewhat crumbled due to Deliora's roar. She saw Lyon and Gray nearby and sighed of relief. "As much as I hate Lyon, I am glad he and Gray are safe," she said to Senso with a smile.

Natsu had leaped to Gray and was surprised to see him there. "Hey, Gray! What are you doing here? And where are Scylla and Senso?" he asked the ice mage. Natsu then looked around for the two.

Scylla looked towards Deliora and took a deep breath. "It's now or never," she said softly before she stood on a good flat surface to perform the magic spell. "Let's see if Moon Drip water can be a deadly weapon," she added before she closed her eyes. Her magic spell circle formed under her feet, the air around her twisted like a cyclone as she slowly started to lift her hands stopping midway as was required of this spell. Scylla focused on remaining calm as she then focused on controlling the moon water that surrounded Deliora.

Natsu and Gray both watched Scylla, confused as to why she was preparing her magic. "Why is she…" they both muttered as they moved to towards her but someone stopped them. That someone being Sesno, who had appeared in front of them, panting from exhaustion.

"Don't get in her way unless you want to be boiled like a shrimp," was all Sesno could say before he focused back on Scylla, the other two looking at one another before doing the same.

Scylla then tilted her head back and all of a sudden Deliaro was suddenly engulfed by all of the moon drip water, shaping into what appeared to be a **water lock** attack. Scylla opened her eyes and moved her hands slowly before her, the cyclone of the wind moved faster around her as she focused on the invisible ball she was forming in her hands. Another layer of Moon Drip water engulfed the first water ball, forming what looked like a **water bubble** around the first layer of water like it was a plastic easter egg.

"What is she doing?" Natsu asked in awe. "Surely Deliora isn't just going to sit there and let her do what she is doing right now," he added before he saw the **water bubble** start to move. "Wait a sec...Is that water moving?" he asked before he looked at Scylla in awe. "I didn't know water mages can control water like that…" he said softly in a whisper as he saw the water bubble move faster and faster.

Sesno nodded at Natsu's statement. "Yes, the water bubble is creating pressure, equal or greater to the pressure like the very deepest ocean floor while the water lock is generating immense heat. Normally, such heat would cause the water to turn to steam but the pressure from the bubble is consolidating it into the water, locking everything in it. And once she releases it… Well let's just say there aren't many worse ways to go out, say hello to her strongest attack **Poseidon's Wrath**," he finished before the sound of Deliora screaming in pain filled their ears.

"Sounds like her attack is starting to get to Deliora," Gray said before he looked at Scylla. "I have never heard of that attack before," he said as he tried to remember if any other water mage performed this attack. Gray then suddenly heard someone growling in rage behind them. He turned around fast and saw Lyon crawling on the ground glaring at Scylla. Gray knew that Lyon was going to try and stop Scylla from destroying Deliora so he looked summoned his ice magic and put Lyon in an **ice prison** forming a huge ice cage around Lyon, making him look like a caged animal. "You have caused enough trouble, Lyon," he said as he glared at him. Gray then turned to look at Scylla with a smirk. "Let Scylla clean up your mess," he said before turned around to see if Scylla's attack was going to work.

The water bubble was moving so fast that it was a huge blur before them. The screaming of Deliora continued getting more louder and more rapid as if the demon was fighting the heat that Scylla was creating. The soft sound of a hum started to grow louder and louder as Deliora's cries slowly started to die out. Scylla fought and kept her focus on the task at hand, fighting the urge to cover her ears to Deliora's cries. But as soon as the cries started to die out, sweat started to spill down from Scylla's brow. She slowly started to pant, softly at first but then it started to get heavier and heavier as the humming sound got louder and louder. Suddenly the water bubble's color started to turn from blue to red. "Everybody!" Scylla shouted suddenly. "Duck for cover! This demon is going to boil over!" she said to the others as more sweat started to cover her chest and face.

Sesno pushed Natsu and Gray away before he appeared next to Scylla and took her to where he pushed the boys as the water bubble exploded.

Gray instantly formed an **ice shield **to protect and cover them from the boiling liquid, steaming into nothing but dust and smoke. There was _nothing_ left of the demon as the smoke around them cleared. Gray stood up in complete awe before he looked at Scylla. "You did it…" he said softly to her. "You destroyed Deliora," he added with a shocked expression on his face.

Scylla lightly blushed at his words as she stood up. "I can only take half of the credit," she said softly, nearly panting breathlessly. "Ur herself gave me a little help...Since she is the moon drip water created from her **ice shell** right?" she said before she suddenly got a bit dizzy. "Gray...Natsu...Why are you guys becoming blurry?" she asked before she blinked. "Oh yeah...Forgot the side effects of using that attack…Bigger sized targets take more energy…" she mumbled before she stumbled over her feet, trying to not fall over, but failed.

Gray instantly caught Scylla in his arms, her face landing against his sweaty naked chest. Gray slightly blushed at the feel of her cheek brushing against him but shook his head with a laughing smile. "She never ceases to surprise me," he said to the others before he lifted Scylla into his arms bridal style, this time her head rested against Gray's collar bone. He then looked at Natsu with a proud smirk. "I don't know about you, but I think our master defeating Deliora on her own might put a huge cork in Laxus's mouth for a few months," he said before he softly chuckled.

Senso grunted at Gray before he leaned against the cave wall. "I would be kicking your ass right now stripper, but I'm too tired to care. Plus with how weak I am right now, I wouldn't be able to carry her, she is too heavy," he said as Lucy and Erza entered the cave, hearing his comment which made them angry.

"Are you calling Scylla fat!?" they both screamed out causing Seno's ears to hurt, but he had to block the fist and whip that was heading for him, courtesy of bull shit feminine fury.

Sesno looked at the two with boredom, finding their anger pointless. "Even in this state you two are nowhere near strong enough to put a dent in me. So would you kindly stop with feminine fury, it's a waste of time and makes you two even more pathetic than you are," he told them, cracking Erza's armored fist, causing her to pull back, allowing him to rip Lucy's whip away and he tore it in half, causing said blonde to screech. "Shut up! Be quiet before I break your back, I'm tired, annoyed, and angry right now, so don't get even more on my bad side then you already are," he said before he made his way out of the cave, the others cautiously following him.

Natsu looked at Senso before he ran to the Hellhound and lifted him up off the ground and over his shoulders. "Not so fast, you need to take a break. And besides, I need the workout," he said to Senso giving his big smile before he walked towards the village.

Gray smirked before he looked at Lyon. With the snap of his fingers, the **ice prison** disappeared. "I know you probably don't want to hear it Lyon, but you should try joining a guild. You could make some new friends, and maybe even get a new dream," he said to the glaring Lyon before he looked down at Scylla. "Scylla here never much had a home and she found a family in my guild. I did as well, putting faith in Ur's words," he added before he looked at Senso and Natsu. "There may be some pains in the ass you are going to meet, but in the end, it is worth it," he said before he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "See you around Lyon, and maybe next time you will be the star student Ur always thought you would be," he added before he then started to walk away with the others following him.

**Back in the Galuna Village**

Erza had the villagers gather around for a meeting at the center of the village in order to solve the curse. After a few minutes of Erza questioning the villagers, she then began to explain what was going on. "It seems that this curse is a side effect of the Moon Drip spell being cast every night for the past three years," she said starting her monologue. "Apparently everyone in this village has memory loss and every time you all tried to go to the temple to investigate, you all would find yourself back in the village," she continued as she started to walk to the area where Lucy's pit hole trap was. As soon as she stepped on the trap, she fell into the pit screaming exactly like a girl.

Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped at how Erza screamed like a girl for once in all of the time they have known her.

"It was almost kinda cute…" Gray softly whispered looking shocked as Erza crawled out of the whole.

Sesno had fallen over, laughing so hard that he couldn't even stand straight.

Lucy was freaking out as she feared that Erza was going to kill her for the trap pit hole being her idea.

Erza came out and acted completely unphased by the whole thing. She walked in a straight line towards the lookout tower of the village. "Natsu, follow me," she said as she started to use her requip spell. Her armor started to change into a barbaric style armor adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. It was also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. Her armor's breastplate featured a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. The pauldrons were massive in size and featured a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards with the edges decorated with the blue ornamental stripes. And the armor's sleeves were lined with fur. Her armor's skirt was composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. It was also embellished with a brown leather belt that grasped the skirt around her hips.

The armor also featured two different gauntlets on both of her arms. The left gauntlet that covered her forearm had a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which didn't have the fur lining, was noticeably larger and rounder as it extended down to her hand. The right gauntlet featured a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. Her knee guards were decorated with metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and its plates that partially cover Erza's thighs were held up by the straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; which came complete with Erza's footwear being made of plain blue plate-armor.

Lucy and the other villagers looked at her in awe.

"That is Erza's Giant armor!" Happy said with joy. "That armor increases her strength and the trajectory of anything she throws!" he said explaining it to Lucy who looked at him questioningly. "She is going to throw her spear, the **De-Malevo-Lance**, at the moon to break the side effects of the curse!" he squealed with joy before suddenly looking confused. "How is Natsu going to help her?" he asked completely confused. He then looked at Lucy. "Do you know?" he asked.

Lucy twitched at Happy's question. "How the heck should I know?!" she replied. She then looked towards Gray and Senso. "Do you guys know?" she asked them. "Other than him throwing her into the air, I can't think of anything else."

Senso shrugged his shoulders from where he was sitting, not really caring and just wanted to sleep at this point.

Erza ignored the others and looked up to the purple moon. "Natsu," Erza said in her commanding voice. "We are going to destroy the moon," she added, not noticing how excited Natsu was and how everyone but Scylla, who was still passed out and Senso who was also asleep, were freaking out

.

"How can she say that with a straight face?!" Gray said looking at Erza with astonishment.

Erza looked at Natsu, ignoring the freaked out members of her team. "I am going to throw the **De-Malevo-Lance**, and you will use your fire magic to propel it right into the moon," she said before she summoned her magical lance weapon. "Are you ready?" she asked him as she looked back up to the moon positioning the Lance for throwing.

Natsu had a very excited grin on his face. "You bet I am!" he shouted before he created a fireball in his right hand. He then pushed the fire right into the bottom of the Lance, charging the weapon before Erza threw it launching like a rocket directly at the moon.

In a matter of seconds, the Lance hit a direct bulls-eye on the purple moon, making it look like it was a shattered piece of glass. But as soon as the purple moon broke, it showed that the moon was still up in the sky as a huge area around it looked like a broken window. Small shards of the 'broken purple moon' fell from the sky making everyone look more confused as to what was going on.

Erza smirked as she saw what happened. "Just as I thought," she said as she changed her armor back to her regular armor clothing. She then leaped towards the villagers below with Natsu following behind. "Apparently the reason why the moon looked purple and as to why all of you have lost your memories is because of a transparent membrane that was created by the moon drip spell. The spell released evil energy in the form of gas, and this gas crystallized over the island forming into an invisible shell over the island," she said explaining it to everyone who looked at her confused.

Suddenly all of the villagers started to glow in a golden color.

Erza smiled at the sight. "Now that the shell is gone, everything should return back to what it was three years ago," she said before she looked at Senso and Scylla with a sad expression on her face. "Lucy has said Scylla has taken some of the moon drip water from earlier before I arrived here. I will have to keep an eye on how she uses it in the future," she said to Natsu before she glanced back to all of the villagers. "Let's see if the villagers are fully free of this curse," she said as she saw that the villagers, who were humans who transformed into monsters when Natsu and the others first met them, weren't turning back to human.

Gray and Lucy looked shocked as they saw the villagers not changing back into a human.

Erza noticed their looks and walked up to them. "They aren't changing back cause this is their true forms, the spell had nothing to do with their actual appearance," she said as she got closer to them. "It may have altered their memories hence the confusion but in actual truth, they are demons that are able to disguise themselves in human form," she said in a more calmmed tone, not surprised to see Lucy and Gray look completely shocked. "They are really nothing more than demons who suffered the side effects of a spell," she added before she looked at Senso and Scylla. "Although why Scylla and Senso were affected by the spell is still puzzling," she softly muttered. She then looked at Lucy who was looking up at her with a questioning gaze. "I figured it out the moment they said they couldn't go anywhere near the temple. Their temple is a sacred place that collects sacred moonlight, so any creature of darkness like demons wouldn't have been able to go anywhere near that place," she said explaining it to Lucy.

"I knew I made the right choice bringing you all here," a male voice spoke to them from behind.

They all turned around and saw the sailor Bobo, who had been the man that brought Natsu and the others to the island.

Lucy and Happy freaked out and called Bobo a ghost, trembling in fear.

Suddenly the village elder ran to Bobo and hugged him tightly. "My son! You aren't dead!" he cried. "You're alive!"

Bobo smiled at the elder and gently patted his back. "Sorry dad, but I had to leave in order to help save the village. Everyone had started to go crazy, so I had no other choice," he said before he looked at Lucy and Gray. "By the way, sorry for not telling you earlier," he said before he glanced at Scylla and Senso. "I am more surprised that those two didn't give me away, considering that I overheard that girl being able to commune with animals and that brother of hers giving off dark energy," he said before he leaped into the air, showing that he was able to fly.

Soon everyone in the village started to fly, rejoicing in the fact that not only was Bobo alive but now everyone was free from the curse. The village soon hosted a feast in celebration of the curse finally being broken and giving thanks to the members of Fairy Tail who rescued them. The village chief had talked with Erza wanting to reward them but was soon convinced of not giving the reward money to them since it was not an official request. Erza though did allow the village chief to give the golden celestial key reward to Lucy in honor of the newfound friendship they had formed. Erza and the others planned on leaving first thing in the morning, but tonight they will enjoy the celebration feast.

Gray had managed to gather up a tray of food and went to Scylla and Senso's tent, not wanting to let those two be left out due to their injuries and nearly tiring themselves to death.

Sesno nodded his head in thanks before turning back towards Scylla, enjoying what energy he had left along with Scylla, both contempt with their success with the S-Rank Mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes****:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are complete original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**is currently hiding under the covers on her bed **_**Oh God….THIS chapter… **_**suddenly feels a sudden chill and her body trembles in fear **_**This is the one where our good friend Union takes the stage...Still terrifies me how I wrote his character and if fits him to a big fat T!**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Is holding his own head in his hands like a football **_**Yeah this was fun. I also got explore Senso more… He gets more twisted as the series goes on **_**Chucks his head into a target and hits a bullseye **_**HA! 10 POINTS BITCHES!**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**her eyes peek out from under the covers **_**Getting AHEAD of ourselves are we? **_**She says sarcastically before looking at the readers **_**And also we have two more of the many cameos from our good pals from the Renegade discord channel. Hope they like how we wrote their OCS selves in this chapter!**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**picks head back up and throws it at her face, nailing her in the cheek **_**No puns and yeah, more people… 3 down, 27 to go…**

**Vamphunterdlover: (-_-) And to those people who are wondering if I have lost my sanity yet… Answer to the question: IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS FANFIC!**

**DuncanWarlord: Sanity is overrated **_**His head rolls around on the ground **_**Hey, body! Get over here so I can recite Shakespearean Quotations!**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**tilts her head to the side**_ **I wonder if this is how the Headless horsemen spends his days with a certain schoolmaster's head...**

**DuncanWarlord: Naw he skull fucks it **_**Picks up his head before grabbing it by the eyes and mouth and prepares to go bowling with it**_

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**shrugs her shoulders **_**Well at least he doesn't have a daughter who is joining up with Ben Stiller and a bunch of rejects called 'Mystery Men'...**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**rolls head down the lane and gets a strike **_**Boom! That's how you do it now let's get this show on the road! Papa needs some killing!**

**Vamphunterdlover: That reminds me. I need to ask my mother what we are having for Thanksgiving this year...**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1, Chapter 4**

**In the town of Magnolia**

Erza pulled the small wagon chair that the Villagers of Galuna island made for Scylla to rest in as she recovered her strength. "I must say I was impressed with that attack of yours," she said to the resting Scylla. "Although I don't think that is an attack I have seen any other water mage use," she added.

Scylla who was sitting up in the wagon chair smirked at Erza's compliment. "The reason other water mages haven't used it is because that particular attack doesn't exist," she said softly. "I created that attack myself," she said causing everyone except Senso to stare at her in shock.

"YOU MADE THAT ATTACK?!" they shouted at her.

Senso could only wince in pain. "Shut the hell up dammit. Fucking scream again and I will fucking rip out your goddamn tongues," he ordered, glaring at all of them with contempt in his eyes from his position of rest his head on Scylla's lap in hound form.

Scylla smirked at Senso's words and gently pet his head, trying to calm him down. "Yeah, I made it. You guys are really that surprised?" she asked them before she softly chuckled. "I made that attack when I was eight years old," she said before her expression turned sad. "And at that time it was under different circumstances then the reason I used it on Deliora," she said before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "But you can rest assured Erza, that I don't plan on using that attack again anytime soon," she sighed softly, knowing that Erza was possibly going to report the attack. "And I would appreciate it that you don't go bragging about **Poseidon's wrath** either," she added as she gently scratched Senso behind the ears. She then heard Natsu start to make a childish whine.

"Oh, come on Scylla! That attack of yours was awesome!" he said giving her an extremely sad expression on his face. "Why don't you use it more? It would make you an S-Class mage in no time and put Laxus in his place!" he whined at her before he pumped his fist in the air. "Then he would no longer walk over us!" he added with a big smile on his face.

Scylla twitched at Natsu's words. "No," she said to Natsu, which made the Salamander turn to look at her in shock. "I don't use that attack unless I have no other choice," she said explaining her reason. "My attack makes my target be boiled alive while being in the gravity pull of the ocean floor. That is the slowest and most painful death that I don't wish on my worst enemy," she said before she lightly trembled. "And I hate pain and suffering," she added softly, nearly whispering it.

Erza nodded her head in understanding. "She is wise to do that Natsu. Only in a situation like last night was the attack called for. If Scylla started using it, she would be no better than the assassin mages that kill for money. Also, the council would possibly arrest and execute her for such a thing," she added before glancing at Senso seeing his ear twitch. "If Senso wasn't with her I am guessing that Scylla might've gone down that path," she said smiling towards the hellhound.

Senso could only shake his head at the scarlet-haired mage. "Not likely, even with all my corrupting of her, Scylla is still too kind to be an assassin. That's more for me because of my condition," he said before he went stiff when he realized what he had said.

Erza looked at him with a stare. "Your condition?" she asked before she stopped pulling the wagon chair. "Senso...I have been wondering about something. First your reaction to the moon drip spell causing that crystal membrane over the entire island and your healing ability you used before on Kageyama. Not to mention you being able to shapeshift into any form you want," she said staring at him as she slowly crossed her arms. "All that you are able to accomplish is something that I haven't seen even the mages in the council be able to cast," she added before she turned to face Senso directly. "I am even willing to guess that you and Scylla aren't actually blood-related, otherwise she would be able to do almost the exact same things you can do. So Senso, are you even actually human?" she asked before she looked at Scylla. "If you are not then why are you so attached to Scylla?" she added before nodding her head in Scylla's direction.

"I know her well enough to see that she is kind-hearted, but you don't seem to be the type of personality to even tolerate Scylla's compassion," Erza added before she looked at Senso waiting for his response.

Senso could only look at Erza, his gaze piercing her with his cold stare before he looked away and snuggled his head against Scylla, who responded by wrapping her arms around him. "You are right, we aren't related by blood. We are by bond though," he said causing the others to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Scylla nodded her head in reply. "Senso isn't my brother by blood. But he has been more of a real brother to me and the only real family I've had before we came to Fairy Tail," she said before she petted Senso's head. "We have known each other since I was five years old, and have been inseparable since," she said before she scratched his ears again. "Granted he is a pain in the ass, but that is who he is," she added before she giggled teasingly at Senso. "Part of his twisted charm I guess," she teased him.

Natsu's eyes widened at Scylla's reply. "Five years old? Then how old were you when you lost your sight?" he asked them, making Scylla's face turn pale white.

Everyone looked at Natsu in shock before they looked back at Scylla questioningly.

"Scylla...You weren't born blind?" Erza whispered softly, her body trembling in shock. "But you acted like…" she started to say but Scylla cut her off.

"Like I was born blind?" she said cutting Erza off. "No, I wasn't born this way. And no, I don't want to talk about it right now," she added as her body trembled her voice sounding nearly like a growl of anger.

The others looked like they were ready to push but the look on Senso's face clearly told them to back off, or else.

Natsu remembered how Scylla had that nightmare and knew it had to be a sore spot for her. He then walked to Erza and grabbed the rope that Erza was using to pull Scylla's wagon chair. "Come on, let go home. I think after all of this you two need to kick back and relax at Fairy tail," he said as he started to pull them. "Hopefully Gramps will go easy on you two and take pity on us. I don't think I can face _that_ again," he said making a sobbing face as he trembled in fear.

**At the Fairy Tail guild hall**

Natsu kicked open the hall doors, alerting everyone inside the guild hall as he pulled Scylla's wagon chair inside.

Everyone in the guild looked at Senso and Scylla with worry.

"What happened to Scylla?" one of them said.

"Why is she in a wagon chair? Did she injure herself during the S-class mission?" another said nearly panicking in fear.

Scylla smiled at the guild members who spoke aloud. "I am fine everyone. I just overexerted my magic and strength defeating the monster who was part of the reason that the island was cursed," she said giving them her most angelic smile that instantly made almost all of the men in the hall melt at the beauty of her smile.

Natsu looked at everyone with confusion on his face as he pulled Scylla to a good spot in the hall that was comfortable for her and quickly dragged one of the tables right next to her wagon chair. "Don't know why every guy in here is acting so weird…" he muttered as he moved the table and rested Scylla's traveling back right beside the wagon chair. He then looked at Senso before he reached inside Scylla's bag and pulled out a dog-sized dog bed. "Here Senso, I think this might be more comfortable for you," he said as he sat the bed on the other side of Scylla's chair. He then looked around looking for Master Makarov but soon sighed with relief as he saw that Makarov was not in the guild hall.

Senso nodded his head in return. "Thanks, Natsu," he said before he laid on the bed, with his tail wrapping around the chair. "Hopefully the Master gets here soon so we can get the punishment over with," he said, not caring for the looks of fear that came over the faces of the others.

Scylla smirked at Senso's words and the sound of everyone's gasps of fear. "You guys have been with Senso long enough to know that he loves pain and misery," she said before she chuckled with amusement. "Or did you guys just forget?" she said as Mirajane came with a drink for Scylla and Senso.

She smiled at them all. "Did you guys have fun on your little island getaway?" she asked them as she served the drinks. "You just made it in time, Master Makarov should be back anytime now," she said with a calm and happy face.

Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy all sighed with relief at the news.

Erza glared at them before she then noticed something on the floor by Scylla's bag. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was an envelope with a waxed seal on it. "Scylla, what is this letter?" she asked as she handed the letter to Scylla. "It seems to be a letter, and an old fashioned one with with a seal I don't recognize," she added. "It seems to have nothing but small bumps on it," Erza said before she looked at Scylla.

"Those bumps are actual words Erza," Scylla said as she felt the bumps. "It is a form of writing called Braille, that blind people like me use to read and write with," she explained to the redhead. Scylla slowly ran the tips of her fingers over the tiny bumps as everyone looked over her shoulder to see how she read the little bumps. Scylla's face slowly turned snow white after she read the addressing of the letter. "Oh God…" she whimpered as her hands trembled in fear. Scylla moved the envelope to smell the scent of the envelope. She had the look of pure fear on her face as she moved the envelope away. "Sulfur…" she softly whispered as her eyes looked frightened.

Natsu could smell the sulfur as well and all he had to say was, "Who is it from?"

Senso perked up before he smelled the sulfur and he began to growl loudly and his fur began to bristle, making many back away in fear. "When the fuck did he get that letter into your bag?" he asked Scylla, looking at the letter with disdain. Oh, how he hated the man who wrote that.

"I have no idea," she replied before she started to open the envelope.

"Ahh, looks like you have returned back in one piece," a voice said to them, coming from the front door of the Guild Hall.

Everyone turned and saw that it was Master Makarov, who seemed to have returned from whatever meeting he had with the council. But it seemed that he wasn't alone as two young men followed him inside the guild hall. Everyone looked at the two men curiously. One young man had short cut blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black coat that extended right above his knees with a red undershirt, with tiny red and yellow belts that went from one side to the other from the back which made his double-belted dark green cargo pants and black shoes with marked soles and fronts stand out.

The other young man had somewhat long electric blue hair with a small portion of the bangs covering one of his eyes. He wore a red and black colored Samurai Kamishimo robe, that gave the others the impression that this youth wasn't to be trifled with. He smiled as he saw Scylla in the wagon chair. "Looks like Fairy Tail has worn you out, Charybdis," he said teasingly before he snickered. "I would imagine you would be happy here," he added before he crossed his arms.

The blonde haired young man looked at Senso with a smirk. "You think Senso pissed off anyone yet?" he asked the Samurai youth before he burst out laughing. "I bet he's already crept everyone else out with his kinks!" he added before he covered his mouth to stifle another laugh.

The samurai rolled his eyes before he smacked the blonde upside the back of his head. "Shut up you ass," he said sounding a bit peeved. "You know why we're here dammit," he said looking at Senso and Scylla, whom both were looking at them in surprise before their expressions turned to neutral.

"What are you two doing here?" Senso asked, annoyance clear in his voice. He did not have the energy to deal with them right now. The fact that he had a very bad feeling right now didn't help much either.

Scylla gasped softly as she heard the men's voices. "Jaune!? Sans!? Is that you? What in the name of Poseidon are you guys doing here?" she asked in shock as she smiled with joy hearing her old friends voices.

The samurai walked to Scylla and gave her a hug ignoring the glares he was getting from Senso. "To see if these bunch of fairies has given you wings to fly away from the devil's guard dog," he said to her before he pulled away from the hug. He then glanced at Senso. "No offense Senso," he said before he grabbed a chair and set it down close to Scylla. "Although we came for something more serious Scylla," said the blonde, who was Jaune take a chair and sat in it with the back of the chair in front of him.

Jaune smiled at Natsu and the others before he waved his hand. "Yo," he greeted them before he looked at Sans and Scylla. "Normally we would do it ourselves, but given who the target is, the guild thought that you would be the best for this job," he said with an apologetic smile.

Natsu moved closer to Lucy looking at the two young men with obvious suspicion. "Who the hell are these guys? And why are they so...comfortable with Scylla when Senso is sending them evil glares?" he asked as he moved closer to Lucy.

Makarov walked up to Natsu and Lucy looking directly at Scylla and the other two men. "Those two are from the Renegade Guild, Natsu," he replied before he rested his staff over his shoulders. "They traveled far to find Scylla and ask her for a favor," he added before he looked at Erza and Gray who was watching the two men like hawks, ready to pull them away from Scylla if they got too frisky with her. "Stand down you two, they come in peace," he told them before he looked at Scylla. "I ran into them on my way back from the meeting with the Council," he said before Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray.

They all trembled as they knew that Makarov was going to be punishing them soon and they didn't have a prayer that could spare them from it.

Senso still glared at the two men before he turned to Makarov. "So what's the punishment old man? I'd rather get this over with," he said ignoring the few gasps at the disrespect.

Makarov grinned at Senso's disrespect. "The punishment for you punks for stealing an S-class mission without permission and not returning when you had the chance, is the mission these two will be asking Scylla," he said with a big evil smirk. "And I do believe this punishment is so much better than what I had in mind earlier," he added before he looked at Sans who was leaning in to whisper in Scylla's ear.

Scylla's face turned white as snow and she had the look of pure horror on her face. "No!" she said in a scared tone. "No! Not him!" she cried as she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "Anyone but him!" she added before she grasped Sans's hand. "Please tell me this is a joke, Sans. You can't be seriously asking my team to go and find _him_…" she said before she shivered in horror. "They are too young to face him! You know what he is like! He would drive them insane the moment he gets the itch for it!" she cried out shaking her head in dismay.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders at her cries. "Sorry Scylla, but we have no choice. You are one of the very, very few people that he actually likes," he said before he crossed his arms on the back of the chair and rested his chin on them.

Scylla trembled in fear, making soft whimpering sounds.

Sans smiled and gently patted her on the head. "Sorry girl, but we have our orders from the Guild masters," he said before he stood up from his chair and pulled out a file folder and rested it on the table. "Here is the paperwork you are going to need to fill out once you catch him. And don't worry about the reward," he said before he looked at Makarov with a smirk. "We already placed the reward money into your bank account," he said making Makarov's jaw drop.

"WHAT?" Makarov shouted. "You told me that you weren't going to pay the reward since I said it would be a punishment for her team stealing an S-class mission!" he shouted at them waving his small arms at them. "You bastards lied to me!" he roared at them.

Sans smirked at Makarov's little temper tantrum. "Call it punishment for you not making Scylla and Senso S-class when you had the chance," he said as he stood up from his chair. "If you had done that then maybe this whole 'punishment' drama would've been easily avoided," he added before he then looked to Jaune. "Come on Jaune, we passed the message and now leave these poor souls to meet the true face of horror," he said before he walked towards the door, slipping on a straw hat. "Been nice meeting you Fairy Tail, sorry you had to die so young before you even had a chance to live," he added before he began to chuckle with amusement.

Jaune stood up and waved at Natsu and the others again. "Don't worry, I am sure _he _will be gentle with you, I know he was with me the last time I saw him," he said with a smirk before he ran to catch up with Sans. "I'll be sure to put flowers on your graves at your funerals!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

Senso grunted before he glared at Makarov. "Great, now you will have to deal with some dead members. Nicely fucking done old man," he said sarcastically before he laid down with Scylla, who was laying back against the chair, trying to get her breathing under control.

Natsu looked more confused as to what was going on. "What is the problem? The punishment is just a search and recover mission right?" he asked before he looked at Senso and Scylla.

Erza looked pissed. "Giving them another mission as a punishment?! This is the most ridiculous punishment I have ever heard!" she said before she looked at Makarov. "Surely you have a better punishment than this master!" she said before she looked at Erza with a frown. "Don't know why Scylla is so scared, this person cannot be all that bad, right?" she asked the water mage.

Scylla started to laugh as if she had just gone crazy.

Lucy looked worried at the sound of that laugh. "Uh….Scylla? You are scaring me," she softly whimpered as she instinctively grabbed onto Natsu's arm.

Scylla's laughter slowly turned from sounding crazy to whimpering in fear. "Trust me...This guy we have to go find is no pushover!" she said to them before she pointed at Senso. "This guy is so dangerous _and_ insane that he even scares _him_!" she said emphasizing just how powerful and dangerous he was. "This man, the one that we will have to face is a Virus _and _Torture mage!" she said before she took her soda drink and started gulping the whole glass down.

Lucy trembled in fear as the word Virus and Torture left Scylla's lips.

Gray looked at Scylla with wide eyes before he slowly started to walk backward, landing on a bench seat. "You have gotta be kidding me! Aren't those black magic spells?!" he said before he facepalmed himself. "We are so dead…" he softly whispered to himself. "We might as well have jumped from the frying pan with Deliora into the fire!" he said nearly shouting.

Happy fainted falling straight on top of Scylla's table.

Erza was glaring at Sesno, completely ignoring Scylla. "How can a man like that be a part of a guild!? With that magic, he should be in a dark guild," she exclaimed loudly, making Sesno and Scylla wince again from her loud voice.

Natsu smiled with excitement. "I don't know Erza, this guy sounds like fun," he said before he smacked his hands together. "Bet he isn't going to go down so easily!" he said nearly jumping for joy.

Scylla nearly fell out of her seat at Natsu's reaction to the mage that they were going to have to find. "Natsu….He is _insane_!" she said nearly screaming the last word. She hugged Senso tight in her arms. "The thought of running into Erebus Iós makes me feel like I am about to be executed at the tower of London…" she said her voice nearly audible from her talking so fast.

Sesno was growling as his form began switching between solid to misty fog rapidly, blurring him out of existence. "That mother fucker has caused us a lot of grief in our time at the Renegades," his voice came out hollow and echoed throughout the guild hall. "While I can normally beat him because his choices of magics are useless against me, I haven't had a refill in months, which puts me in a weakened state that the bastard might actually have a chance," he growled out as forced his tail to be solid so it would wrap around Scylla, while the rest of his body kept changing.

Scylla looked at horrified. "We don't even know where he is Senso, let alone how he managed to get this letter in my bag!" she said as she lifted the envelope from her lap. "So until we have a clue where to start, you focus on recovering!" she said to him.

Makarov saw the letter and lightly blushed. "Uh...Actually, I think I know how he got that letter in there," he said making everyone look at him with wide eyes. "I think he slipped the letter in there when he found your bag which was stolen by that young man a while back. You know the one who tried to use the Lullaby flute on us a week ago?" he said as he rubbed his chin. "He was the one who found your bag and gave it to me to return to you, said he was there to pick up his two guild masters and if I recall correctly the only guild I know of that has two guild masters is the Renegade Guild," he added before he looked at Scylla. "Said that he was an old friend of yours and that Senso was your pet," he said before he looked at Senso. "I never understood that reference, since I don't see you wear any collar with proof of Scylla being your owner," he said before he looked at the others. "From the brief meeting I can tell that just by looking at him alone will be a challenge for most of you to not lose your courage, and fight him," he said nearly muttering before he looked at Scylla.

Lucy trembled more and slowly fell to the floor looking like she was losing her soul right on the spot as she heard what Makarov was saying.

Scylla's face turned white again before she opened the envelope and took out the letter. She quickly ran her fingers on the Braille bumps, reading the letter that Erebus Iós left for her. Scylla read the letter quickly, scanning up to two pages before she finished. She looked shocked as she settled the letter in her lap, completely numb at the moment. "I can't believe it…" she said softly nearly sounding like she was whispering.

Sesno looked at her, his form finally solidifying fully. "What does he want?" he asked her, wanting to get rested so he can be done with this. He didn't want to have to deal with that man again.

"He wants to court me," she replied nearly speechless.

Sesno could only face fault. "How the hell did you not fucking know that already!? The hormones that fucker was releasing was part of the reason I was so fucking horny back at the Renegades!" he screamed out not caring for the blushing faces of the others and simply focusing on Scylla.

"Oh I knew, I just didn't think he would actually full out write me a dirty poem…" she said before a blush rushed to her cheeks. "Usually when I am asked to be courted you scare them off before they even have the chance," she said before she ran her fingers over the letter. "And he said that he is going to...uh….well...you know…" she said her face turning redder by the minute. "After he fucks you over, skins your pelt and keeps it as a trophy to replace that polar bear skinned rug you ruined while we were celebrating New years eve," she said feeling really uncomfortable. "And use the rest of your remains for ingredients for his poisons, and feed the leftovers to his dogs…." she added before she shivered in disgust. "And use your intestines to decorate his Christmas tree...And turn your teeth and claws into jewelry for me to wear on our…" she said but suddenly cut herself off with her face turning cherry red. "Oh good God…" she whimpered uncomfortably.

Almost every man in the hall didn't like how uncomfortable Scylla was getting.

Lucy was too busy trying not to barf at the gory details of Scylla's letter.

Sesno could only stare blankly at Scylla before he burst out laughing. While everyone could only look at him in shock, Scylla shook her head in embarrassment. She knew that was coming.

"Is that all he could come up with? Oh my god, that is pathetic! If I were him, I would have cut off cock and balls, roasted them in oil, made me eat them, make me swallow all my teeth, rip my tongue out, skin me alive, hang me by my entrails from a monument, cook most of my organs from the inside out, break every bone in my body, squish my eyes like jelly, skull fuck my dead body's head, and finally hollow out my gourd and eat nachos out of it," he said with glee in his voice. The other guild members were either running for the bathroom or already released whatever was in their stomachs on the floor.

Scylla made a gagging sound before she covered her mouth. "He said he would make me wear the damn thing on our wedding night as we consummated the marriage bathing in your blood…" she said as if Senso had forced her to say it. "Can't believe you said that…"

"You forget I regularly bathed in the blood of my enemies Sis," Sesno said with a scoff.

**Scylla and Senso's house…**

Scylla was brushing her hair, trying to block out all that had happened. But it wasn't leaving anytime soon. She sighed before she set her brush on the side dresser.

"Is that letter still bothering you?" Lucy asked as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

Scylla half smiled at Lucy's question. "Yeah," she replied. "Erebus Iós always had an effect on me. Like a vampire being able to seduce its victim or the devil being able to sweet talk his way into having me give him my soul…" she said before she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "It takes all of my willpower to not give in that villain's sweet or in this case, dirty words," she said before she stood up and went to the restroom, wanting to splash cold water on her face. "He would be able to seduce you so easily Lucy with just using that...that...that..._sexy_ voice of his," she said trying to not be swooned at the memory of Erebus's voice.

Erza could only scoff at what Scylla was saying. "No man is that attractive," she said dismissively. "How can a voice alone make a girl swoon?" she muttered.

Scylla smirked as she turned towards where she heard Erza's voice. "Oh trust me Scylla...I am blind and the only thing I have to go by when talking to a man is his voice," she said before she turned back towards the sink and started to splash cold water on her face and neck area. "The way his voice sounds when he is seducing you, whispering your name in your ear when he holds you in his arms…" she said before she shivered at the image of the sexiest voice seducing her. "Just with his voice alone he can be secretly telling you a thousand things…" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "She is right Erza, especially if it is the voice of the one you are in love with," she said before she laid down on her sleeping bag, softly sighing. "Why do you think actors, singers, and other men in the performing arts are so famous in romance novels, movies, tv shows, and musicals? They know how to use their voice to seduce when the words they speak can't say it loud enough…" she added before she sighed, swooning at her own dream prince seducing her with his voice. "Ahh…" she sighed as she swooned again.

Scylla giggled at Lucy's swoon as she walked back to her bed. "Exactly so Lucy," she said as she sat on the bed. "Sadly, I haven't found Mr. Right yet.." she said before she pouted. "And I don't think I will, not with my protective brother," she added before she lifted her head as she heard loud laughing coming from where she knew was Senso's bedroom. "Sounds like the boys and Happy are amusing him," she softly muttered.

Lucy looked up at Scylla curiously. "Can I ask how you two met?" she asked her. "Now that I know you guys aren't actually blood-related, I am curious to know how you can get along with that jerk," she added as she turned to face Scylla, resting her chin on her hand.

Scylla looked really uncomfortable and was fidgeting with her fingers.

Ezra herself was interested in the story. "Yes Scylla, how did you come by that…Man?" she asked, grinding the word with disdain.

Scylla sighed heavily before she turned on her bed, laying her head on her pillow. "It was a long time ago…" she said starting the story. She slowly started to smile as the memory played in her mind.

_Scylla ran through the field of flowers as she played pretend. "I am princess Scylla! Child of the forest and daughter of the Sea King!" she said as she danced, twirling in circles. Her giggles echoed in the wind as she laid down on the ground and looked up to the sky. She loved playing by herself, even though she was lonely. She sighed sadly as the loneliness started to feel her thoughts. "I wish I had a friend…" she said softly before she closed her eyes. Scylla rolled over onto her stomach before she opened her eyes and looked at the flowers before her._

_A butterfly landed on one of the flowers, not bothered by Scylla's presence._

_Scylla smiled at the little creature. "I envy you," she said softly. "You get to fly away to anywhere you want," she said before she rolled back onto her back with her hands laced behind her head looking up into the sky. _

_As Scylla looked up at the clouds, seeing shapes and an object form before her eyes she noticed something odd. She sat up and squinted her eyes as she focused her attention on the small strands of black smoke. "Smoke?" she softly whispered before she followed the strand of smoke, turning around to see that the smoke was coming from the patch of woods that were behind her. "Why is there smoke coming from there?" she asked aloud, completely confused as to what was going on. Scylla got up from the ground and started to run into the woods, following the smoke she could see above the trees._

_She moved through the bushes and trees, her curiosity increasing as she got closer and closer to the location of the smoke._

_Scylla passed through a patch of wild roses before she suddenly found herself sliding down a hill and landing on a patch of grass. "Ow…" she whimpered as she slowly got up on her hands and knees, feeling her knees stinging in pain. She looked around to see where she was and softly gasped at what she found._

_In front of her was a mass of black mist, swirling around a prone form of a young boy. His hair long and tangled, strands laying in all directions. His body was unhealthily thin. His skin was ghostly pale as if he had never seen the sun. But what got her attention was that he had no clothes on, naked as the day he was born._

_Scylla was about to speak to the boy but stopped as she saw an adult in a dark robe come towards him. She quickly crawled towards a bolder, ignoring the stinging pain in her knees, and hid behind it. Her head peaked out as she watched the adult walk towards the boy and started to draw what looked like a magic circle around the boy._

_The adult started softly muttering an incantation, at least that's what Scylla thought it was, as the circle was fully drawn out around the boy. The adult then started to set up a few strange items in specific parts of the circle. "There, now for the next part," the adult said before he stood before the part of the circle facing the boy. The adult then began to conjure up his magic symbol performing what must be part of the ceremony. Once the magic circle activated, the boy began to cry out in pain, his whole being shaking with agony. Scylla could only watch as the boy began to wither and thrash around, his cries echoing around them._

_Scylla's hands trembled as she heard the boy cry out in pain. "This is wrong!" she whispered. "What did this boy do to be tortured like this?!" she said her eyes slowly tearing up. "STOP IT!" Scylla cried._

_The cloaked man looked away from his work, looking at the young girl who had just interrupted him in shock before his expression turned neutral. "Little one, this… Thing is no boy. It is a creature of destruction and death that must be destroyed. Do not let its form fool you, it is nothing but a murderous machine. For the good of all life, it must d-" he was cut off from his rant by a strong force of magic released from the young one._

_Scylla raised her hands before her, summoning her water magic. "I said stop it!" she cried before she used her water magic to create a __**Bubble Shot**_ _attack. The millions of bubbles hit the man directly on the chest. _

_The man was thrown back, his magic being destroyed, the boy's cries reduced down to small whimpers. The man crashed into a tree on the other side of the clear, a loud crack echoed before his body went still. Scylla didn't even spare the man a glance before she made her way to the boy, shaking him to get him up._

"_Come on!" she said as she took his arm. "Get up! Before that bad man comes back!" she said to the boy._

_The boy's whimpers ceased, as he raised his head to look at Scylla, his eyes opened to reveal his navy blue eyes, filled with so much pain that she winced at the dead look in his eyes. He looked so broken, so empty like he wanted to die. "Why? Why did you help me? Why didn't you let me die?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse, as if he hadn't drunk anything in a long time._

_Scylla frowned at him. "Why do you want to die when you haven't even lived?" she softly asked him. "And it was wrong for him to hurt you when you haven't done anything wrong except existing! That isn't your fault!" she said as she tugged his arm. "The world can be cruel but there are some good things to love and enjoy! Fight and live! Don't give up!" she said as tears started to stream down from her eyes. "There is more to life than just death and destruction!" she added. "But you can't learn what there is if you just give up and die!" she cried out as her tears streamed down her face. "So get up off your ass and live!" she screamed at him, her voice echoing around them._

_Her tears stopped when she felt a shaking hand land on her cheek, causing her to look and see that the boy was rubbing his thumb on her face, wiping away her tears. "Then maybe… Just maybe, you can give me a reason to live," he said with a small smile on his face, his voice soft but uplifting, bringing a watery smile to Scylla face._

Scylla frowned as she finished her story, telling Erza and Lucy of how she found Senso in the woods as a little girl. "And soon after that, I started taking care of him. Gave him some leftover clothes, some food and found him a small cave close to the village where I lived," she finished before she gently touched the corner of her eyes.

Erza had wide eyes along with Lucy, surprised that Scylla had met Senso in such a way. "But how did he become the way he is now? How is he so, vulgar?" she asked, not understanding how Senso came to act the way he does now.

Before Scylla could answer, the door separating her room from the hallway opened up. "Because Scarlet, it's a coping mechanism," Senso said as he walked in, along with the boys. Gray and Natsu had solemn expressions, looking at Senso with slight pity but looking at Scylla with respect clear in their eyes.

Scylla sat up in her bed hearing Senso and the boys come in. "Are you guys ready for bed?" she asked them. "Did you take a shower Senso? I know you were starting to smell like Deliora's ass," she said with a teasing smirk. "Cause I won't be sharing my room with men that don't take care to wash the stink away," she added as she crossed her arms.

Senso snorted at her remark, not at all offended. "Same could be said for you sis," he retorted enjoying the pout and indignant squawk she released. "Heard you were telling the girls about how we met so I filled the guys in as well," he said gesturing to said males before he switched to his hound form and laid down at the feet of Scylla's bed.

"Well I had to talk about it or Erza was going to bully it out of me," Scylla muttered as she slipped under the covers of her bed.

Everyone but Erza laughed at that answer.

Scylla pouted at the laughing. "So, what shall we do tomorrow? I mean we can't go back to the guild till we find Erebus," she said as she laid down in her bed.

Lucy nodded her head as she slipped into her sleeping bag. "That's true," she said as she laid down. "So, where is the first place we should look? I mean, those guys from the Renegade Guild did give us a file on him right?" she asked looking at the others. "You read the file Erza, what is the best place to start looking for a crazy mage?" she asked the red head.

Erza shook her head, grimacing as she rubbed her temples. "Not much, just his description, his last known location, and to bring him back alive. Other than that, nothing," she said with frustration laced into her voice.

"Try the nearest pup," Scylla and Senso said at the exact same time with grim expressions on their faces.

Lucy sweatdropped at that statement. "How can you two be so sure?" she asked them nearly muttering the question. "I mean it's not like...Oh wait, you two know him well enough for him to do that right?" she asked guessing that was going to be their answer.

Scylla's face turned pink at Lucy's words. "Let's just say that when Erebus walks into a room, EVERYONE will notice him," she said before she turned her head towards Senso. "My best guess, from the dirty poem he slipped into my bag that he is possibly traveling to a place that would inspire him to do one of his little experiments," she said with a shrug.

Senso snorted in response. "Or we just look for a town where the people are dying or are acting strange," he said, his eyes closed. He really didn't want to deal with him again, but they had to in order to return to the guild.

Natsu raised a brow at Senso's words. "Uh, what do you mean by that? He isn't a doctor or anything right?"

Scylla flinched at Natsu's words before she turned her head towards him. "One of Erebus's dreams is to create a Zombie army. So if any town has either of those things going on, it is likely that he is there," she said before she snuggled under the covers. "It wouldn't be that shocking that he has finally found the way to pull it off, giving how much he is into the macabre," she added before she closed her eyes. "Still haven't forgotten how..._seductive_ he was that one Halloween party," she said before she raised a brow. "Good thing I couldn't see what was going on, but what I heard...Ugh," she said before she shivered in disgust. "Can't believe you and him played strip poker…" she muttered.

Senso could only grin. "Hey, I made a lot of money off of that game. Poor bastards forgot that I don't lose at any card game, or do I need to bring up Cards Against Humanity?" he asked with mockery laced into his voice as Scylla blushed bright red.

Natsu and Gray looked confused at that. "Cards Against Humanity? What is that?" they both asked.

"Trust me, boys," Scylla said nearly groaning the words. "You don't want to know about it. If you even play that game you are more likely to lose all of that human decency _and_ your sanity at the same time," she said before she gently nudged her foot at Senso. "And don't you bloody dare trick them into playing it," she warned him. "I know you would only end up grossing them out and end up winning that damn thing," she muttered before she moved her foot away.

"Ruin my damn fun Sis," was all Senso said.

Gray sighed before he rolled out his sleeping bag. "Let's all get some sleep. We'll start traveling to the next town and the town after that," he said as he set up his sleeping bag right next to Scylla's bed. For some reason he couldn't understand, he wanted to be close to Scylla tonight. "We'll keep doing that till we find the bastard," he said as he got into his sleeping bag.

Natsu pouted at that. "Well as long as we only have to walk there, I have no problem with that," he said as he set up his sleeping bag which was far away from Erza. "See you in the morning everyone!" he said before he slipped into his sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep with Happy laying right above his head on the floor.

Lucy rolled her eyes before she laid down in her sleeping bag and closed them, wishing everyone good night.

Erza quietly moved to her own sleeping bag, on the other side of the room, away from Sesno, she didn't want to be near him.

**A few days later**

The group had traveled from town to town, stopping at pub after pub, not finding any info on where Erebus was. During this time Scylla and Gray had recovered nicely from the events on Galuna Island, but Sesno had not. In fact, he was getting worse, causing the whole group to become concerned, even Erza.

This leads to where they are now, sitting in a pub, taking a break from traveling. "Senso, are you sure you are able to fight? You look like you are about to keel over," Natsu said from his spot across from Senso, looking at him with concern.

Senso did not look good. His already pale skin was now almost white and clammy. He had severe bags under his eyes, his breath was labored, and he was always swaying, walking like he was drunk. "I'll be fine dammit, I just need a refill," he said, his voice soft and almost inaudible. He sure as hell looked like he was a dead man walking.

Scylla rubbed Senso's back comfortingly. "Since we are in town, why don't we gather up some supplies?" she asked with an encouraging smile. "Let's split up, shop for some things and meet up later? I know what Senso needs to recover, so I will obviously go with him. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy will gather up some food and Erza and Gray will gather up some camping supplies. Sound good to you?" she said to the others with a big smile on her face.

Erza nodded in agreement. "An excellent idea Scylla. Let's move out people," she said making the others flinch in fear of the authority in her voice that showed no room for argument.

Scylla stood up from her chair and gently laced her arm with Senso's, being careful to not accidentally hurt him. "Let's go," she softly whispered to him. "Hopefully this town has the stuff you need to recover," she said being careful to not let the others know the real truth about how Senso was going to recover.

Sesno groaned, rubbing his face in sorrow. "God, I hate this part of me. Why, oh why the fucking hell do we continue to suffer?" he asked quietly so no one would hear him but Scylla, not knowing that Natsu had heard him.

Scylla smirked at him. "It just one of the things that prove that we are still alive," she said as she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. "Off to the butchers," she said sarcastically as she walked with Senso out of the pup they were in. "Which way was the jailhouse?" she asked him softly. "You can't change into your hound form or else you will hurt even more," she said grasping his wrist. "So lead the way brother dear," she said with a teasing smile.

Senso began to lead Scylla towards the jailhouse. While the others walked in other directions, Natsu looked back towards them, his eyes filled with concern before he continued on with his assignment. They would tell them when they were ready.

**Three hours later…**

Erza and Gray were waiting at the entrance of the pub, having finished collecting the camping supplies that they needed. She glanced over at Gray with a raised brow. "I have noticed Gray since you have been traveling with Scylla, that you haven't been taking your clothes off like you usually do. Why is that?" she asked him crossing her arms. "Come to think of it, ever since Senso and Scylla joined the guild, your bad habit has never once popped up at all," she added looking at the ice mage curiously.

Gray could only blush slightly at his habit being brought up. "I don't know, whenever Scylla is around I feel the need to keep my clothes on. It may also be that I'm afraid that Senso will tear me to pieces if I don't," he said as an afterthought.

Erza looked at Gray surprised. "Hmm...Maybe Scylla can help you break your stripping habit," she said before she looked around in search of the others. "What is taking the others so long? They know we have to find that crazy black magic maniac before he does something dangerous!" she said balling up a fist wanting to hit something.

Gray slowly backed away from her, not wanting to get hit. He was about to say something but the pub doors opened up and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked inside, carrying everything that was needed. "So you got everything huh, good timing we just got here as well, so all we need is for Scylla and Senso to get back and we can move on," he said as him and the others walked to a table and sat down.

Erza sighed before she sat down at the table. "Hopefully whatever that...thing needs to recover is worth the wait. We can't be wasting any more time," she said before she took a sip of her drink. "I still can't shake how so...possessive Senso is over Scylla. He is acting more like a man not wanting to have his girl see anyone else than a protective guardian brother figure," she muttered before she took another sip of her drink.

"Come on Erza," Lucy said as she sat at the table. "Senso is only protective cause he doesn't want Scylla to be hurt. It might be hard for you to believe this but there are some men out there that only care for one thing when it comes to women," she said as she ordered a drink. "I'm sure that when a good man who really cares for Scylla comes along, he will relax," she added before she took a piece of bread from the bread basket on their table and nibbled a bite. "I asked him myself when we were traveling to the island with Natsu and Happy before Gray caught up with us," she said before she took another bite.

Erza twitched at Lucy's words. "I still don't like it. It's indecent for a man or whatever he is to be that protective of a girl and refuse her to be courted like a lady!"

"Don't care if you don't like it Scarlet, deal with it or leave. And if you got something to say about me, say it to my face, not behind my back. Because I will beat any man or women who are too much of a coward to face their problems, i.e you," Senso said as he and Scylla entered the pub.

Senso looked much better than he did a few hours ago. His skin was back to its regular paleness, the bags under his eyes had lessened, and what remained would most likely vanish after a good night's sleep. His stance was normal now, no longer swaying.

Natsu smiled at Senso as he came in. "Wow! You look like your normal self Senso! Scylla must be a really good healer!" he said before he went to him and pat him on the back. "Ready to kick ass and take names?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Scylla looked a bit pale as she heard Natsu comment on her 'healing'.

Senso shook his head at Natsu's comment. "She didn't heal me, she just helped get what I needed. And no I will not tell you what she got me, so don't ask," he said with authority, daring them to ask.

Lucy laughed nervously. "I don't think anyone is willing to ask that question Senso," she said before she looked at Senso and Scylla. "Let's eat a good meal and then head out?" she suggested, wanting to keep the peace.

"I agree," Scylla said before she moved her way to the table where the others were sitting.

Gray stood up and took Scylla's hand, offering her his seat. "Here Scylla, you don't look so good," he said as he helped her into his chair. "Guess whatever he needed doesn't agree with you," he said before he took the seat next to her, not at all bothered by the death stare he was getting from Senso.

Senso huffed before he switched to his hound form, his first time since they started traveling and sat down on the other side of Scylla, which he stopped glaring at Gray and laid down.

An hour later the team left town and was traveling to the next one, continuing their search.

"How much farther is the next town?" Scylla asked Erza since the redhead was the one who was in charge of the map directions.

"Not for another few miles, we should be there before the sun goes down if we don't stop for breaks," she replied looking straight ahead and walking like it was important to get to the next town. "We can't afford to waste any more time on dragging our feet," she said with a will of iron. "God knows what that black magic fanatic is doing to the poor innocent town he is hiding away in!" she said nearly shouting with rage.

"Hosting an orgy?" Senso said with a big grin on his face.

Scylla sighed heavily. "Senso might not be too far off the mark...Erebus stole a traffic cone and a whole bunch of flowers one time after having a lot of beers. Never thought he would do all of that while wearing a Frenchman's army uniform, which he stole from a museum exhibit…" she said before she sighed again. "And he claimed he now owns the hat that once belonged to Napoleon," she added before shaking her head. "Don't know why he thinks I would find that sexy," she said before she shrugged her shoulders. She then pouted her lips as a thought suddenly just came to her. "Maybe that is why he started trying to talk dirty to me in braille since speaking to me in French wasn't working all that well," she said before she blushed at another memory.

"Honestly?!" Gray said as he walked up beside her. "I am surprised Senso didn't kill him with all of the flirting he must've pulled with you."

Scylla blushed red at Gray's words. "Trust me, Gray, Senso enjoyed watching me squirm to Erebus's flirting. Also, poor Senso had a hard enough time not pouncing on the man himself with all of the hormones Erebus was making all of the girls in the guild swooned to," she said before she smirked. "Can't help it if the man knows how to pull off that noble gentleman charm that makes a girl feel like a Lady of the upper class," she said shrugging her shoulders. Scylla then started to laugh. "Just wait, as soon as Erza and Lucy are in his sights, he is going to melt them like butter with his voice and romantic use of the English language," she said giggling with amusement. "And if they don't react the way he wants, he'll turn on the sexy, scary, Gentleman doctor, surgeon act," she said before she turned her head towards where she smelled Senso was. "Remember the time he sweet talked that poor girl during that mission involving that bozo that kept trolling the guild for two months?" she asked him with a smirk.

Senso laughed at that question. "Oh, Hell yes I do!" he said before he shook his head in astonishment. "Poor girl lost her sense of free will and completely devoted her life to him, never saw her after a few months, I think she ingested one of his poisons and died with a fucking smile on her face because it was something he made," Senso could only shake his head at the memory, damn their time at the Renegades was fucked up.

Lucy looked shocked at Senso's response. "SERIOUSLY!?" she cried out before she suddenly wrapped her arms around herself. Lucy had the image of a demon looking man wearing a wealthy gentleman's suit wearing a top hat in her mind. She was wishing that they were doing something else instead of hunting for a crazy psychopath from another guild. "If he is this crazy and sadistic then why does the guild put up with him? I mean if he is this nuts why don't they lock him up in a cell?!" she asked Senso and Scylla.

Scylla smirked at Lucy's words. "Cause he makes them laugh," she said earning everyone but Senso to stare at her with their jaws dropped. "And no, I am not kidding either," she added sensing that question was possibly going to be asked by one of the others.

"Plus, the Renegades are full of psychos, nut jobs, and other misfits. All of them are fucked up in the head one way or another," Sesno said, enjoying the looks on their faces. "And before you ask how we are a legal guild, the council-" he said before he stopped mid-sentence as he picked up a certain scent.

Natsu noticed Senso's change of behavior. "What is it?" he asked before he sniffed the air again. "Wait a minute, isn't that the same smell that was on that guy's letter to Scylla? What was it again? Skull perfume?" he asked the hell hound.

"It was sulfur, you idiot," Gray replied before he looked ahead of them. "Looks like we are almost at the town," he said before he looked at the others. "Let's get going before it gets dark," he said before he took Scylla's hand and walked towards the town.

Senso looked at the group before he lowered his head. "I hope they survive," he muttered to himself. They were not prepared for Erebus as they entered the town.

The town was dead silent as they walked through the town main gate. Not a single light was on in any of the houses or buildings within their site. There was not a single person out in the street, not even a cat or a dog could be spotted.

"It's quiet," Scylla said as her hand tightened around Gray's.

"Too quiet," Gray agreed as he pulled Scylla closer to him.

"It's strange," Erza said as she looked around. "This place is usually lively at this hour," she said before she looked at Senso. "At least the last time I passed through here, it was lively," she added before she looked ahead.

Senso grunted in return, his nose constantly twitching. "Not surprising," he said walking over to Scylla and Gray, who were just standing quite close to one another. "Wherever Erebus goes, death or chaos follow in his wake, the people here are most likely either dead, hiding, or turned into something," he said plainly as he switched to his hound form to connect with Scylla, letting her see the town.

Lucy trembled in fear before she moved closer to Natsu, feeling more safer being near him. "You think he killed them?" she asked. "But why? He surely can't gain anything from all of this," she said as she looked to see a market place looked abandoned, all of the fresh food and supplies left behind. "Other than free food and supplies, just to take innocent lives...It doesn't make any sense," she said starting to sound scared.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn Lucy," Scylla said as she looked around. "Erebus is no exception," she added before she looked up to the top of the buildings. "Be on your guard, cause he enjoys scaring the shit out of whoever he hunts," she softly whispered to the others.

The team soon found themselves at the center of the town. A large statue fountain sitting in front of the steps that lead up to an ancient cathedral church stood out in the empty street. The only sound they heard was the gentle breeze of the wind that lightly pushed against the bells in the church tower, making them slightly hum.

"Is it wrong that I feel more creeped out than before?" Lucy asked as she looked around the area, feeling more scared than before.

"Nope," was all Sesno said.

"How comforting," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Be on your guard everyone, who knows if he could be watching us," Erza said as she summoned her sword. She looked around cautiously, scanning all of the buildings that surrounded them. "He could be anywhere," she added as she stood in her fighting stance.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they formed a circle, scanning the area around them. A gentle breeze blew through the area around them when suddenly a soft voice appeared out of nowhere, singing to them like a ghost. The voice made a cold chill creep up Scylla's spine as she knew immediately who the voice belonged to.

" 'Oranges and lemons', say the bells of St. Clement's. 'You owe me five farthings,' say the bells of St. Martin's. 'When will you pay me?' say the bells of Old Bailey,'" the voice said, singing to them. It scared Lucy and Scylla at the same time as the others looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "'When I grow rich,' say the bells of Shoreditch,'" the voice continued.

"'When will that be?' say the bells of Stepney. 'I do not know,' says the great bell of Bow," the voice said sounding more louder and closer to them then it was before. The soft sound of footsteps echoed from above, followed by the sound of a stick or a staff tapping on the roof.

Scylla's eyes widened as she heard the tapping sound. She sharply turned in the direction of the sound and looked up right to the roof of the bell tower of the church. She gasped as she saw a figure dancing around the edge of the balcony area. "Up there!" she cried to the others. She pointed directly to where she saw a man dressed in Victorian period clothing, wearing a gray sash, a black top hat, and a plague mask.

The masked man was twirling his staff like it was a baton, throwing it above his head as he danced. " 'Here comes a candle to light you to bed," he sung as he threw his staff up in the air. "And here comes a chopper…" he sung as he watched the staff fall slowly down to him. With incredible speed, he caught the staff with both of his hands and spun around in a twirl before he suddenly leaped off of the roof. Everyone gasped as they watched him jump from the balcony. The masked man twirled in the air as he fell, falling straight towards them. "Here comes a chopper to chop off your head!" he said his voice unhinged as he swung his staff directly at the team. The team leaped out of the way before the masked man could hit any of them.

The masked man's staff left a dent on the ground from the powerful impact of his weapon, showing just how lucky the others were to have moved out of the way in time. Slowly he started to laugh. His voice getting more crazier as he slowly leaned his head back, bending his back backward in the process.

Scylla trembled at his maniacal laugh as she stood up from where she was. "Erebus," she said softly trying to be calm. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" she asked him brushing the dust off of the skirt of her dress. "That wasn't very nice," she added as she crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at the crazy masked man. "Not how a gentleman greets a lady at any rate," she sighed trying to sound disappointed to hide how much that actually scared her.

Erebus continued to laugh as he slowly turned his masked head towards her. "So, sorry my darling Annabelle Lee," he said in a huskily yet apologetic tone of voice. Although it sounded like he was trying to sound sexy but was having trouble doing that cause he was laughing too hard. He twisted his body towards her, moving almost like a contortionist as he kept his left hand on the staff. "I was only trying to swat away those ugly pixies I saw buzzing around your pretty little head," he said as he lifted his staff from the ground and rested it over his shoulders. His head tilted to the other side as he looked at Scylla up and down. "It would be a great, great tragedy if the world was to lose an innocent mermaid like you," he said teasing Scylla with all of the sea creature nicknames he liked calling her by in theme with her name and magic power. "Such a shame you had to leave the guild because of that mutt, I actually enjoyed your company," Erebus said as rested his right hand over his chest acting like a Shakespearean actor.

"Cut the bullshit and let's get to the point Erebus, where are the townsfolk?" Sesno asked, his annoyance clear on his face. "Tell us what we want to know, fix what you have done, and let us drag you back kicking and screaming to the Renegades," he added afterward, enjoying the stiffening of Erebus's shoulders. "So what's it going to be, Jack?" he finished, severely enjoying the sight of Erebus's grip on his staff tightening.

Erebus slowly twisted head till his neck made a soft crack. "You're one to talk, _mutt_," he said in a cold voice. He straightened his head before he slowly leaned forward, looking directly at Senso with a sparkle in his eyes. "Just how many _humans_ did you feed on this time? Two? Three?" he asked before he held his free hand before him and slowly wagged his finger at Senso. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said as he wagged his finger. "Naughty, naughty," he added before he moved his finger to the mouth of his mask. "The hound of Hell has gathered more damned souls for Satan," Erebus said before he burst out laughing maniacally leaning his head and back backward. "And yet he pretends to be a goody-two-shoes among Fairies!" he added as he laughed.

Senso and Scylla both stiffened before Scylla lowered her head and Senso began growling loudly while the others looked between Sesno and Erebus in confusion. "Low blow Erebus, low fucking blow," Sesno growled, his anger beginning to show with his eyes flashing crimson. Erebus could only chuckle and wave off the anger and rage directed towards him.

Erebus instantly stopped laughing as he suddenly leaned forward and glared at Senso. "Not my fault you reek of blood," he said before he tilted his head glancing at the others. "And you pixies shouldn't blame Scylla, it's just the way Senso is," he said before he looked at Scylla. "She is just too much of an angel to let anyone, especially an _it_ die a painful death," he said with a sad tone of voice. He then glanced at Senso again, a smirk forming beneath his mask.

"Your right, I am an it," Senso growled out once more, his voice deepening and becoming raged. "I'm not human, I'm not an animal, I'm a freak, a creation made by a mad man, but at least I don't enjoy what I cause," he began to yell, his voice echoing for at least a few miles in all directions. "At least I give those I kill a quick death, not prolong their suffering like you Ripper," he finished, his form changing and becoming more beastly as the others looked at him in shock.

Erebus softly chuckled. "Oh my!" he said in a fake scared tone. "The Hound of Hell is barking at me!" he added before he burst out laughing again. He laughed in a deep breath before his laugh was suddenly cut off. "So I enjoy watching people squirm as I rip them to pieces," he said in a sigh that sounded like a groan. "There is no fun in killing them quietly either," he said as he slowly moved his staff off of his shoulders. "Otherwise, I don't get to enjoy the hunt. It'd just get boring for me if I can't get a little satisfaction out of life," he said before he pointed the tip of his staff towards Scylla. "Except making sweet, Annabelle Lee over there blush to my naughty advances," he said before he tipped the brim of his hat to her. "Unlike most women I have come across, she doesn't disappoint," he said before he moved his staff in Erza's direction.

Erza's eye began twitching before she charged at Erebus, her sword raised to slice him in two. "Enough of your drivel, be silent you creeton!" she screamed out, ignoring Scylla's warning not to attack. Before she even got within a few meters, she stopped and fell to the ground, her breathing heavy, and her eyes turning into pinpricks. "What, what is this?" she muttered to herself before she looked at Erebus, whose shoulders were shaking with mirth. "What did you do to me?"

Erebus smirked at her. "My, my," he said as he tilted his head to the side. "A bit impatient aren't we?" he said before he rested his staff on the ground and leaned against it in a creepy seductive manner. "Didn't that sweet little siren tell you? I like to make people sick," he said in a creepy tone of voice.

Happy trembled in fear, hiding behind Lucy. "This is bad! He is a Virus mage!" he said to the blonde.

"I know I am going to regret this, but what exactly is a Virus mage?" she asked the blue cat as she slowly backed away from Erebus looking between him and Erza.

"A virus mage is an extremely sinister form of Black Magic, little girl," Erebus said tilting his head towards her. "It allows me to create a virus anywhere in my opponent's body," he said before he tapped the tip of his staff on Erza's back making the redhead scream in pain. "My venom eats the victim from the inside. My darling poisons can be utilized to affect any living creature," he said before he pointed the tip of his staff to Lucy's hip looking directly at her Celestial Keys. "Including your Celestial Spirits," he said with a sadistic smirk hidden underneath his mask.

Lucy trembled in fear as she instinctively grasped her keys.

Erebus smiled at her reaction, enjoying how Lucy trembled before him. He then moved his staff off of Erza's back and rested it on his shoulders again, focusing his attention on Lucy. "And you want to know the best part? I can also target more than one opponent at a time," he added his voice sounding excited at the thought of causing so much pain and suffering at once. "Granted it depends on the organs I infect; I can cause anything from severe intestinal distress to brain death," he said as he rubbed his finger under his chin. He then stopped and gently tapped his finger on the tip of his masked nose. "The effects of my magic are absolute unless I decide to cancel the spell or the virus itself is removed from a person's body by Magic that allows one to do so," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "So unless you have a Sky Dragon Slayer hidden underneath that mini skirt of yours dearie," he said before he suddenly disappeared into thin air for a split second before suddenly appearing directly in front of Lucy looking directly into her eyes. "I get to play with you as much as I like," he said to her in a soft spine chilling whisper. "But don't worry sweetling, I have something much, much more fun in mind for you," he added as he trapped her with his staff behind her back and pulled her against his body.

Natsu changed immediately. "Get your hands off her, you fuck!" he yelled out, his flaming fist rearing to beat Erebus's masked face in. He felt his virus magic enter him, but he pushed through the pain, no one was allowed to touch Lucy like that, '_Only I can_,' he unknowingly thought to himself.

Erebus leaned his head back nearly getting hit by Natsu's fiery punch. Natsu's fire punch only managed to knock off Erebus's mask. Erebus's top hat also fallen off due to the force of Natsu's punch.

Erebus's head had leaned all the way back forcing Lucy to only see his neck and chin. "Your friend there just made a big mistake," Erebus softly whispered nearly sounding like the hiss of a snake. He then leaned his head forward, moving so fast that it made Lucy jump in surprise. Erebus blue eyes stared directly into hers, making her body tremble in fear before his gaze. She saw his scarred face up close and personal, looking like a once handsome face that had been clawed at by a wild animal in one stroke. "I actually liked that mask," he said raising a brow before he smirked at her. "It was a gift from Scylla," he added before he moved one of his hands to grasp onto the back of Lucy's head, holding her blonde locks tightly in his grip. As he held her head he moved his staff from behind her back and held it away from them. "And now, the kid gloves are off _dearie_," he said before he focused his second magic power onto his staff. It then instantly changed from a simple walking staff into a _death scythe_.

"Stay the hell away from them," Gray shouted as he shot an **Ice Lance** at Erebus, causing him to let go of Lucy or risk getting pierced. "Senso," Gray called out, forming a large **Ice Mace** and holding it off to the side, in a position ready to be swung. Senso knew what he wanted and leaped at the hammer with force enough to push it back before Gray began spinning, gaining momentum and force before sending Senso flying towards Erebus, claws ready to add more scars.

Erebus smirked as he saw Senso come towards him. "Silly creature," he said before he used his Torture magic and summoned a Medieval metal cage coffin, trapping Senso inside. The cage soon landed on the ground right before Erebus's feet. "Looks like someone forgot to tell them about my other magic power," he said as he walked around the cage. "So much for warning the pixies huh mutt?" he said to Senso before he lifted his foot and kicked Senso's cage hard, making the metal coffin roll straight into the side of a building.

"Senso!" Gray shouted as he watched the attack fail.

Erebus slowly turned his head towards Gray looking at the ice mage over his shoulder.

Knowing that this psycho was coming for him, Gray quickly turned his **Ice mace **into an **Ice sword**. "I am not as easy to take down as they are," he said as he took his sword fighting stance. "So don't expect me to be scared of your cheap parlor antics!" he shouted before he started running at the lunatic leaping into the air to attack from above.

Erebus smiled at Gray's brave bravado. "Oh, goody," he said as he saw Gray running towards him with an **ice sword**. "Finally a man with some class," he said before he swung his death Scythe to defend himself against Gray's attack from above. "I was starting to worry that all of the men in the world with manners have gone extinct!" he said as he pushed forward forcing Gray to slide back against the ground. "Pity it had to come from a pretty ice pixie," he said as he quickly swung his scythe aiming for Gray's head.

Gray moved his sword in the way to parry and he jumped back when the bottom of the scythe opened up to reveal another smaller scythe springing to stab him. When he landed, he heard the building Senso was pushed into suddenly explode, spraying ruble everywhere. Senso stood among the wreckage, popping and cracking in his joints, his expression calm, but his eyes were furious.

Erebus tilted his head towards the exploding noise. "Oh look, the hound of hell has come to play," he teased smiling a Cheshire grin at Senso. "Can you wait just a moment old chap? I want to see the insides of this ice pixie," he asked before he looked at Lucy, who was petrified on the spot. "Then I want to play with that lovely blonde over there," he added with a smile. "Been a while since I found a new Alice to join me in my madness," he said before he licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of breaking Lucy to his will.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Senso yelled as he smashed his fist into the ground, creating cracks. A few seconds later, the ground under Erebus rumbled, before tendrils busted up and wrapped around him. "Now Natsu!" he yelled as Natsu charged up his magic, flames dancing around him.

Natsu got up on his feet and started to summon his fire magic. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!" he shouted as he set both of his hands on fire and put them together, causing a huge burst of fire. Natsu then threw his fire attack directly at Erebus.

As the attack flew straight at Erebus, he swiped the tendrils off of him using his Scythe's second blade. He quickly shielded himself, leaving only his clothes partly singed. "I think you need to cool off," he said with a smirk before he waved his hand at Natsu, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Natsu found himself inside what was known as an Iron maiden. "What the Hell!?" he shouted as the door to the iron maiden slowly started to shut on him, its spikes making it harder to stand still or move a muscle. "What the fuck is this thing?!" he asked not knowing what this strange cage he was being put in was.

Erebus smirked before he swiped the remaining fire attack away. "Hope you aren't afraid of the dark," he teased before he turned his head towards Gray and Erza. "Speaking of which," he said before he snapped his fingers conjuring Erza on a torture chamber rack, tying her hands and legs in chains which were spread apart as she was held in a diagonal position on a wooden table. While Gray was suddenly wrapped in a metal coffin cage that was the shape of his body. "That should keep you two in line," he said with a Cheshire smirk on his face.

"Good, keep them out of this," Senso said, rolling his shoulders as he brought his hands out of the ground. "The less time I have to worry about them, the more I have to kick your ass. Now, how about we take off the kid gloves and get serious?" he asked, his skin darkening and his teeth lengthening. "Do you know what my kill count is, Erebus? It's 1,997 confirmed kills," he said, silently ignoring the shocked and horrified looks on the others' faces, he will deal with that in time. "The Renegades asked us to bring you back, but they never did say if you needed to be alive, so let us make your death a nice 1,998," he finished before he charged at him with blinding speed, appearing in front of Erebus with his claw hands ready to strike.

"Don't overdo it Senso! You'll catch the others in the crossfire!" Scylla shouted at him before she bitch slapped Lucy twice, hitting both of her cheeks. "Lucy you better snap out of it girl, cause we need your help!"

Lucy then snapped out of her trance and looked at Scylla. "The devil...I saw the Devil in his eyes…!" she softly whispered her body trembling in fear.

Scylla shook Lucy to prevent the girl from breaking down in fear. "Lucy! Wake the Hell up already! I need you and Happy to help me get the others out of the torture traps!" she shouted at Lucy. "Now, you and Happy get Natsu out of the iron maiden! I will try to cover you from Senso and Erebus's fight!" she commanded sounding like Erza for a moment.

Happy and Lucy saluted her, standing stiff as soldiers before they began running towards the iron maiden.

Sesno and Erebus were locked together, the plague doctor's Scythe was locked in Senso's claws, sparks going off from the scratching blades. "Why don't you stop _mutt_? You have only fed recently, you are not at full strength _little demon,_" Erebus mockingly spoke, his voice carrying a certain edge, that of a silent wind blowing in one's ear. "You might be the embodiment of a counter to both of my magic, but even you can't beat me in physical combat in your state," he said, furthering this point home by beginning to push Senso back, his heels pushing dirt away. "So why fight me?" he said once again, his tone full of contempt for the thing he was fighting.

Lucy managed to open the Iron Maiden and hugged Natsu as soon as he got out. "Thank goodness you are all right!" she said softly sobbing. "I was so scared…" she whispered to him, forgetting that there was a fight with a psychopath going on.

Happy hugged Natsu's arm snuggling his cat face with joy.

Natsu arms moved around Lucy bringing her close. "Hey, it's ok, I'm fine, see barely a scratch," he said moving back slightly, to show that her he had no signs of injuries. "Now, lets free Gray," he said moving over to said stripper.

Lucy followed after him, instantly looking for any way to free the ice mage from his prison. "I can't find anything that shows where the lock is," she said before she looked at Natsu. "Looks like you are going to have to melt pieces of this to free him," she said with a worried expression before looking at Erza. "You try freeing him with your fire magic while I try to free Erza!" she said before she ran over to Erza. "And hurry up! I don't know how long Scylla can cover for us!" she added as she ran.

Natsu started melting the bars of the cage, letting Gray move his body. "There," he said moving back so Gray could step out of the cage. "Now let's get Erza away from the fight," he said as he moved over to Erza, and began dragging her away.

Gray, who had grabbed Erza's arms when he saw Natsu beginning to drag her could only shake his head. "This is insane," he muttered out, but both Erza and Natsu heard him. "We were stopped so fucking easily," he said looking at the fight between Erebus and Senso. "How much had Senso been holding back against us?" he asked the others, not really expecting an answer. He now saw how outclassed they were, even the S-Class Wizard Erza would truly be destroyed.

Lucy nodded her head before she walked ahead of the others, going to find a place for them to hide.

Erebus saw the 'pixies' making their retreat before he started to laugh.

Sesno narrowed his eyes, finding it strange for even Erebus to start laughing out of nowhere. "What are you laughing at?" he said, his tone demanding answers. When Erebus laughed, bad things happened.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy," he said not as a question, but as a statement of fact.

Before Sesno could retort, inhumane moans and screeches filled the air, making chills creep up his spine as did the others. But the screeches were familiar to him, and dread filled his being. "You didn't… You couldn't have… You finished them?" he muttered, his voice filled with dread and fear, a tone none of the others besides Scylla had ever heard before.

Erebus could only laugh maniacally, his scythe now resting on his shoulders, his stance confident. "Yes I did," he voice was loud and uproaring, glee and insanity clear in his voice. "Behold my greatest creations yet, my little Rippers!" he yelled, moving his arms outward, as the screeches and moans getting louder before figures burst out from the alleyways and shadows of the empty town.

The creatures that appeared might as well be undead. Ripper was a proper name because of its specialized arms, which sport sharp blade-like protrusions of bone. In addition to their bladed appendages, they also sport a lower set of arms. In certain cases, these appear to be the host's original arms clapped down to the sides of the body or intestines that are mutated while in others the arms are spindly, vestigial limbs that poke out from the exposed abdominal cavity. The bones of the feet are fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance. The entirety of the body was decomposing, flesh falling off as they walked, blood leaking from their exposed organs, and said organs either falling out or missing from their exposed innards, a true monster.

Lucy suddenly stopped and screamed bloody murder as she saw a small pack of Rippers running towards them. "AHH! ZOMBIES!" she screamed before she ran back towards the others.

Gray's eyes widened as he saw them. "I don't believe it...He turned all of the villagers…!" he said before he used his ice power to ice over the wound on his injured arm. "We might as well be sitting ducks at this point," he said before he summoned his **ice sword**. "We have no choice but to fight back. I know this is harsh, but those villagers would want us to free them from this psychopath's control!" he said before he ran forward, preparing to attack these zombie creatures head-on.

Natsu twitched at Gray's brave act. "Hey! Don't you go be stealing all spotlight by being the big hero! Save some of those things for me!" he shouted after Gray before igniting his fire magic. "I've got a fire in my belly now and I am ready to kick some zombie ass!" he shouted before running after Gray. As soon as he caught up with the Ice mage, he suddenly leaped into the air above the monsters, planning to attack from above. "There is no way I am letting you get all of the glory!" he shouted as he came down on the zombies, making a huge explosion in the middle of the group. "So don't be going all cocky!" he added as he started to start fire punching some zombie heads.

Lucy stood close to Erza and drew out her whip. "Don't worry Erza, I'll protect you. You can't fight with the poison infecting you," she added before she swung her whip, hitting a few Zombies in the legs. "The best you can do is watch my back!" she said as she whipped a few Zombie heads, knocking them clean off.

Happy decided to stay with Erza, wanting to help her look out for Lucy.

Senso could only watch as the others began fighting, tearing off the rippers' heads. "No," he screamed out. "Not the heads, go for the limbs," he said as one came up behind Gray, who had heard Senso and reacted by cutting off the creatures' arms, which in turn stopped it entirely.

Natsu saw what Gray did and soon started to burn off the Zombies limbs.

"Talk about tearing someone apart limb by limb," Lucy said sarcastically as she started to whip the limbs off of the Rippers.

Scylla meanwhile was working herself out as she used her **Water Cane** attack, swinging the water whip around not knowing if she was cutting any of the limbs off. "One thing's for sure, we are certainly getting the punishment Master Makarov asked for!" she shouted to the others before she attacked again. She danced around any of the Rippers that tried to touch her, hearing which direction they were coming from and smelling their rotten stink which helped her detect how close they were to attack her.

Unbeknownst to her, however, two Rippers leaped into the air and planned on attacking her from above.

Happy saw what was about to happen and screamed in a panic. "Scylla, watch out!" he cried. "There are two of them coming in from above!"

Scylla heard Happy and felt a panic running through her as she moved her head to look up trying to figure out where the two zombies were coming from. Suddenly as her guard was down, one of the Rippers came at her from behind and stabbed its blade right through Scylla's arm. She screamed out in pain as she felt the poisonous stung of the Ripper's blade. "Ahh!" she screamed before she then used her **bubble shot** to tear the Ripper's arm from its body. It instantly died but its blade was still in her arm.

Erebus's scarred face went instantly pale white as he heard Scylla's scream. His face then turned from shock to pure rage before he suddenly swung his scythe roaring his outrage. The Rippers suddenly stopped moving and instantly they all started to turn purple.

Lucy looked at all of them with horror as she watched the zombies one by one start to vomit up blood. "What is happening now?!" she asked with horror as she dodged all of the zombies' vomit. "First they were attacking us and now they are suddenly vomiting?" she added before she looked at Natsu and Gray to see that the zombies near them were doing the same thing.

"He poisoned them," Erza said panting heavily as she fought with the pain in her poisoned body. "But that doesn't make any sense, why slay his own creations when he had planned on using them to kill us in the first place?" she said before her eyes widened, the answer instantly coming to her. She turned her head fast to see Scylla trembling as if she was fighting to stay on her feet.

Erebus suddenly appeared right beside Scylla and pulled a small rag out of his medicine bag. He covered the rag over Scylla's nose and mouth, suddenly startling her. She struggled for a few seconds before suddenly going limp, falling into Erebus's arms.

"Hush-a-bye, my dear Siren," he softly whispered to her, his face looking at her with great sadness and regret. "Dear old Erebus is going to make you all better," he said before he looked at the blade from his own Ripper stuck in her arm. "Before my own pretty poison turns you into a dead wilted rose," he added before he carefully lifted her over his shoulder.

"The hell you are taking her Jack," Senso screamed as he appeared in front of Erebus, grabbing him by his coat and dragged him face to face. "Your fucking creation hurt her, why in the name of hell would I let you near her?" he seethed right into the plague doctors face. "And if I do, what the hell assurance do I have that you will return with her?" he said, his crimson eyes burning into Erebus, rage and fire dancing behind them.

"Because you and I both know little demon, that I am the only one that knows how to save her," he said before he looked at the blade in Scylla's arm. "If I don't take her with me, then I won't be able to take the poison out that is now coursing through her veins as we speak," he said before looking back at Senso. "My precious little Rippers have a special poison that I made," he said before he smirked over at the others. "And for their sake of mind, and Scylla being angry with me, it is best I don't tell you what the poison does," he said before looking at Senso. "I am going to take her whether you like it or not, and if you are still cross about it then I only have one thing to say about that," he said with a cheshire smirk before he snapped his fingers and suddenly Senso was on a torture object that was called the 'Spanish Donkey' which had Senso's feet pulled down by two large stone rocks and his arms tied behind his back as Senso sat on a triangle pointed contraption that was the size of a horse or a donkey. "Fuck you, you jackass," he said before he moved to putting on his mask and hat before leaping in the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, laughing as he made his escape.

"Mother fucker," was all Senso said before the others came forward.

Erza was the one to speak first, as she had regained enough strength to stand and speak normally. "Senso, you will explain to us all of what that… Man said about you, and tell us where he took Scylla, RIGHT NOW!" she finished, her voice carrying for miles around, sending birds flying away, and for Senso's and Natsu hearing to burst.

"Give me a fucking minute bitch," Senso said before his form began to switch, surprising the others with what he turned into. His hair becoming flat and straight, flowing like water, his frame thinning and expanding in certain…areas, while his muscle structure turned into Lilith thin limbs, and his face became more angular. The chains around his wrists and ankles slipped away, clanking to the ground as he got off the devices, rubbing his aching joints. "Mother fucker is going to pay for that, and the pun as well," he said in a defiant feminine voice. He looked at the others' shocked faces, confused at their shock. "What?"

"Senso…" Lucy said with her mouth gaping open. "You are a girl!" she said looking at the certain spots that was proof that Senso was now female than his male form from before. "How in the name of Mirajane's martini are you a girl?!" she shouted at Senso.

"Technically, I'm an it, not a girl or a boy," Senso said, hands on his…Her hips in a distinct ladylike fashion. "As the mother fucker in the elephant mask just said, I'm an it and he was right, so by technicality I have no gender," she said with a distinct scowl/smirk combo on her face.

Natsu looked at Senso up and down. "It? It!? How the fuck can you be an it!? I even took a bath with you while we traveled and this whole time you can change your sex as you pleased?!" he shouted before pointing at Senso. "And another thing, what was that about you feeding!? Don't lie to me about it pal, cause I overheard you and Scylla whispering about going to the jailhouse earlier!" he added shouting some more as he glared at Senso with little drops of fire coming out of his mouth as everyone looked at Senso with their faces now turning pale. "Cut the bullshit and tell us the truth!" Natsu roared at Senso before waving his arms in the air with rage.

Senso sighed, running a hand through her long locks. "This isn't how we wanted you guys to find out," she said looking at each of them in the eye. "I'm an it because I wasn't born, I'm a damn science experiment made by a mad man as I said in my fight with Erebus," she said, before her form shifted once again, this time becoming a mass of swirling tendrils and mist, making the others step back. "This is my real form, a fucking monster," a voice rang out from the mass, both male and female. "I came into this world via test tube, because some jackass tried to discover the secrets of Life, Death, and Magic, I'm one of the products of his experimentation," it said, waving its tendrils around as if to resemble a human moving their hands around.

Gray stared at the form, although it looked more like he was glaring. "So the story Scylla told us that night," he said as he crossed his arms. "About how she killed that robed figure that was trying to destroy you, that was what he was trying to tell her when she attacked him?" he asked guessing that is what supposedly happened years ago.

Every tendril shook side to side, as if to say no. "Nope, you see, when the man who created me saw that he failed, he didn't kill me, he locked me away. I don't know for how long I was sealed, but one day the magic restrains on my prison broke, and I was allowed to see the world for the first time," it said before its form changed once again, but that into the figure of a small boy. "I watched for months, from the shadows, I watched how people interacted, how they dressed, how they spoke, how they lived life. Soon, I became curious, what it would be like to live amongst them. So I took a similar form of one of the many children I saw running around," he said his voice, light but also dead, a scary thing to see in a child. "I had fun for a few days, until something began to stir in me," he said before he switched to his hound form.

"What was it?" Happy asked tilting his head curiously.

Sesno looked them all dead in the eyes before he muttered out two words, "The hunger."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"The hunger...You don't mean…?" she asked as her body trembled in horror. "No…," she said softly completely shocked.

"The hunger for human flesh," Sesno muttered, his tone filled with sorrow. "At first, I tried all I could to resist, I did everything, from eating animals to… eating myself," he said, ignoring the gasps of horror and disgust. "But it became too much to hold in, after seven months of ignoring, trying to fight the hunger, I finally broke and began to feed, not stopping, never-ending, not until the whole town was consumed. I can still hear the screams of mercy, the people begging for me not too, but all I could do was satisfy the hunger," Sesno finished, switching to his male form, clutching his head as the memories resurfaced, the noises ringing in his ear.

"I understand how he feels," Happy said as he looked at Senso with an understanding look in his sad cat eyes. "I just can't bear not going a day without eating fish," he whimpered, as tears formed in his eyes. "It's like Natsu not being able to use his fire magic, or Erza not being able to use her magic, and Gray going a day without stripping!" he added before he started to cry, his tears pouring out of his eyes like an exploding fire hydrant.

"Worse than that Happy," Sesno said switching into his female form. "If I don't feed, I become unhinged, I start to lose myself. I begin to revert back to my primal instincts. Fight and feed," she said, before switching to her base form of tendrils.

Natsu looked at him confused. "Wait a minute...Then how the heck did Scylla come and find you?" he asked rubbing the top of his head. "Also, does she know all about this?" he added before he looked at Senso. "No offense, but I am still confused as hell," he said with an apologetic pout.

"Scylla was already out on her own, away from her parents," the tendrils said, it's waving suddenly ceasing and dropping down as if it were sad. "I won't say why because it's not my story to tell and no you will not ask her, do so and I will break all of you understood?" it asked, its tendrils wrapping around them and squeezing them to empathize this and when they nodded, he let them go. "Now, let's go get Scylla back, I know where he would go to set up his lab," it said, switching to its hound form before he began to walk away, telling the others that he was done talking.

Lucy and Erza were glaring at him guardingly, now having a hard time trusting Senso after keeping the biggest secret from them, well at least Lucy was. Erza never trusted him to begin with. But when Natsu and Gray moved to Senso to hop onto his back, the girls' jaws dropped.

"Why?" they both asked them.

Gray looked at Erza and Lucy with a cold stare. "I know you two feel betrayed, but given how he hasn't killed us and is so damn protective of Scylla," he said before he nodded his head. "I believe Scylla keeps him humane and not be a crazy monster," he said before he looked at the back of Senso's hound head. "And he trained us, believing we are stronger than we believed ourselves to be," he added before he looked at Natsu with a smirk. "If that doesn't prove that he is a friend I don't know what is."

Natsu nodded along with Gray. "Yeah, Senso has always struck me as the person to stick to their own code, and his code is to protect Scylla at all costs," he said before rubbed the back of Senso's hound head. "Plus, if he was a true monster, then I would sense it. From what Scylla has told me, I have a certain sixth sense that goes off whenever I or somebody else is in immediate danger, and it never happens when Senso is around," he said as he looked back at Erza and Lucy. "So if you go against him, then you have to deal with Scylla, Gray, and me, before you will even have a chance of getting to him," he finished, his eyes blazing with a roaring fire, making the girls step back.

Happy flew to Natsu and rested on his head. "Let's go! The longer we wait here, the longer we won't be able to save Scylla! Also, do you really have a choice Erza since you are still poisoned?" he said looking at the girls with a tilted head. "Stop being stupid and hop on already! What's the worst that could happen?" he asked them.

Lucy twitched at Happy calling her stupid. "Apparently stupid and cautious are completely different in your head," she muttered before she walked to hop on behind Natsu. She looked sadly at Natsu, feeling hurt that Natsu would threaten her like that for some unknown reason.

Erza panted heavily before glaring at Senso. "I still don't trust you..." she said before she hopped on Senso's back. "So don't think otherwise," she added nearly growling at Senso.

"Like I would ever trust you as well Scarlet?" Senso asked mockingly.

Erza twitched before she grasped onto Senso's fur. "Don't know, never saw you actually _try_," she said before she closed her eyes, waiting for Senso to bolt as everyone was on his back. Except Happy who was hanging onto Natsu's head.

"Onward! We're off to save the damsel in distress!" he said in a cheerful and excited tone of voice. "Let's go slay the beast!"

**Erebus's hideaway**

Inside an abandoned mansion an old record player played a ghostly waltz melody performed on an old pipe organ, which echoed through the halls. The music made the flowered wallpaper more eerily creepy with its blood-red curtains, hanging over the Victorian glass stained windows in the parlor room. In front of an empty fireplace a huge coffin, that usually was used for the wake ceremony stood, it's red velvet bedding making it look almost comfortable and cozy, especially with the white veil dangling at the foot of it. Or it would be to an insane person or someone that was into the macabre. And that was how Erebus liked it.

He came into the room carrying Scylla bridal style in his arms. She was still unconscious due to Erebus having used chloroform to knock her out. He walked to the coffin and with great care, settled her inside it. After making sure she was comfortable, he lifted her injured arm with the Ripper blade still inside it. "Hmmm…" he said as he examined it. "Looks like I am going to have to hurry before the poison reaches to her brain," he said as he rested the arm over the side, careful to not have any part of the blade scratch or touch her clothing. Erebus then left the room to go and retrieve his medical supplies. He soon came back with the equipment he needed and after setting everything up, he soon began to operate on Scylla's injured arm.

**Two hours later…**

"Ok, we should be coming up on Erebus's little hideaway now," Senso said as he walked into a clearing that showed a mansion.

Lucy looked at the mansion and felt a little creeped out. "Wow, he even has a creepy house to go with his insanity…" she muttered as she hopped off of Senso's back. "Do I have to ask how you know this is his place?"

"He is very predictable," was all he said.

Gray raised a brow. "He has taken Scylla here before hasn't he?" he guessed as he got off of Senso's back. "With all his flirting I wouldn't be surprised that he _did_ try to slip her away from you to woo her...Even if it was just for him to piss you off," he said before he sighed heavily. "As much as I hate the guy, I have to give him credit for being ballsy," he added before looking at the mansion scanning any sign of Scylla or the lunatic.

Senso shook his head in disagreement. "No, I just know what building he would go too," he said as he walked to where he heard music, the others following. "For all my hatred of him, Erebus is the only other person who knows me as much as Scylla does," he said as he pushed open a door leading to a hallway.

The music of the Waltz being performed by a pipe organ echoed through the hall as they entered the English themed house.

Lucy looked around in awe, unable to be impressed by the look of the place. "If it weren't for the fact that the owner is a black magic using psychopath, I might actually like this house," she muttered before she moved closer to Natsu. "And that music is freaking me out," she whimpered in fear.

The organ music grew louder and louder as they got closer to an archway that lead into a room that looked like either a parlor or a living room.

As soon as Gray entered the room he saw the coffin in the room. "That is sick," he muttered in disgust. His eyes then widened as he saw Scylla laying in the velvet coffin, covered by a white veil. "Here she is!" he said as he moved to the coffin, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He looked her over before he noticed that she had a bandage wrapped arm and had an iv fluid bag standing next to the coffin. "What the hell is this?!" he asked in disgust seeing the iv plugged in her arm.

"Calm down, those IVs are helping her," Senso said walking over to the coffin and sitting in the chair next to it.

Gray balled up his fist before he sat down on the floor. "Seriously, a bed would've been a better choice...It's like he already believes she is dead," he said before he looked around the room.

Lucy slowly inched to a couch, testing it for anything kinky hidden in it before she sat down on it. "Looks like the only thing we can do is wait…" she said before she looked at Scylla lying in the coffin. "Seriously though, it looks like she is a sleeping vampire with the way she is in that coffin and with that veil covering her…" she muttered before she shivered again feeling really creeped out.

Natsu went to stand near Senso, leaning on the back of the chair with his arms crossed. "I think she looks slightly cool," he said making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "What?"

Erza glared at him before she fell to her knees. "Damn bastard," she muttered in pain holding her stomach. "If he feels so guilty, then why hasn't he taken the poison out of me?" she asked in anger.

"Cause you need to stop acting so high and mighty is why," Erebus said from the hallway holding a large tea tray in his hands.

Lucy and Happy jumped in surprise, having not heard him even come in. "Seriously? Why do you keep scaring us like that?" she whimpered as he walked in.

Erebus smiled wickedly at her. "Cause I just love it when you scream sweetling," he added before he looked her over with a pout. "Shame my guild masters told me to stop kidnapping women," he said nearly moaning in regret. "Cause breaking you to my will would've been such fun," he said before he looked at Erza with wicked glee. "So I am going to have to satisfy myself at seeing this little bitch squirm to my pretty poison," he added before he then walked to the living room table and set down a tea tray. "Anyone want some Earl Grey?" he asked sounding scaringly charming as he started to pour a cup of tea.

"Hand me some, the rest, don't drink it, it's poisoned," Sesno said, holding out his hand, receiving the tea and drinking it, ignoring the horrified looks he got from the others.

Gray shot up from his spot and pointed at Senso with an accusing finger. "If it's poison then why are you drinking it?" he asked while glaring at Erebus. The insane plague doctor did not even spare the ice mage a glance.

"Because of what I am, poisons and any physical harm is useless against me," Senso said with a shrug, not really caring at all.

Erebus glared at Senso. "Ignore the mutt, he is just cross with me since I spilled his dirty little secret," he said before he handed a cup to Natsu. "If I wanted you all dead, I would've done it as soon as you entered my house," he said before he winked at them. "This entire house I designed to be one huge torture chamber," he said before he then poured another cup handing it to Lucy before resting a few cookies on her tea saucer. "You all would've been sucked into my little house of horror before even getting into this room," he added, explaining to the Pixies about his little abode.

Erza could only glare at the…Man in front of her. "Just what kind of sick man are you?" she demanded, her eyes blazing with a fury that didn't even faze the man.

He smiled at Erza, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Me? I am just a simple gentleman who likes to make people in my company scream…" he replied before winking at her knowingly. "In more ways than one," he said which resulted in making Lucy and Erza blush. He then served her a cup of tea but rested it right in front of her. "Count yourself lucky that Scylla was with you, cause if she didn't get harmed by my rippers, then I would've enjoyed _breaking_ you," he said before he slowly licked his lips.

Lucy squirmed at his words. Feel a huge chill creep up her spine. "I suddenly feel relieved that we didn't get to see that," she muttered to Happy who was eating one of her cookies.

"Always the dramatic one," Senso muttered, sipping his tea, watching Scylla.

Erebus walked over to Gray with a raised brow. "Hmm…" he said before he handed the ice mage a cup. "Don't know why Scylla has to put up with you pixies," he said before he walked over to Scylla, checking her status.

Gray could only snort at that comment. "Maybe it's because she has a damn heart unlike you," he said in return, silently enjoying the stiffening of Erebus shoulders. "Did I hit a sore spot, Jack?" he asked mockingly, grinning savagely, even when the pain began to build up in his body.

Erebus slowly turned his head to look at Gray. "Boy, you don't know do you?" he asked before he looked at Senso. "Not surprising, since it pains her to even think about that," he said before he smirked. "That and her protective _pet_," he added before he turned back to look at Scylla's face. "Talk about Beauty taming the beast," he said knowing that Senso hated being stated as owned.

Senso made no sign of a reaction, his face blank and emotionless as he stared at Scylla's resting form. "How much longer till the poison is out of her and we can drag your dumb ass back to the Renegades?" he asked, not even turning his head to look at the man.

Erebus snickered at Senso. "Silly demon dog," he said nearly singing the words. "I already called the guild," he said with a Cheshire smile on his face.

"This was all a prank or payback, wasn't it?" Senso asked, not even sounding bothered.

Erebus smirked at Senso. "Yes and no," he replied. Erebus then shrugged his shoulders before he rested his hands on his hips. "You see, I was sent to investigate the village and took my sweet time," he said before he looked at Scylla with a sad smile. "They knew that I couldn't refuse Scylla's request to go back home."

Everyone looked at him with their jaws dropped.

"What?" Lucy said her voice sounding angry. "You mean all this time this punishment was all over nothing?!" she shouted. "That is just so…so...so…" she said not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Erebus smirked at Lucy. "You'll have to get used to being someone's pawn sweetling," he said before he poured a cup for himself. "Otherwise living the guild life isn't going to be as sweet as honey," he said before he took a sip of his tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are completely original characters created by their original owners.**_

****

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**rubs the back of her head, unsure on how to start this off **_**So...This is Chapter five, aka Phantom Lord Arc. **_**she sighs heavily as she recalls WHO gets introduced in this part **_**Well this is the chapter that we introduce a certain **_**someone's**_ **girl/lover in this chapter. Along with one of our favorite Dragonslayers, Gajeel. **_**She then rubs her forehead as everything in this arc is suddenly coming back to her**_ **We had also tweaked a few things that are completely different in the anime, such as we left out Natsu saving Lucy earlier on, we let Senso get to protect the guild instead of Erza (yes, we still f*%$# = hate her) and of course we also changed the Gray VS Crazy Rain woman that Senso likes battle. (If you want to see its original form WATCH THE ANIME) **_**She then looks to her co-author. **_**Got anything to say for this chapter, or are you still practicing to be the Headless Horseman for Halloween?**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Currently messing with C4 and Uranium **_**Mmm you say something?**

**Vamphunterdlover: -_- Do you want to comment on our Phantom Lord arc part of our fan fic? Like how your oc finally gets 'IT's shipping partner?**

**DuncanWarlord: Oh yeah… Got to get back to writing that sex scene… Finished your oc's and Gray's by the way...**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**raises a brow**_ **This one going to take you TWO YEARS to write to? Or are you going to finish it early?**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**Grabs a gun and shoots right next to Vamp's head **_**How about you don't drag your feet with anything that involves Erza? We might actually get somewhere…**

**Vamphunterdlover: You hate the redhead as much as I do! And as I recall, while I was dragging my feet **_**you**_ **were going nuts on ten states!**

**DuncanWarlord: You mean me busting nuts into some bitches across the states, then yes **_**Pulls out a stack of porn mags and beer**_

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**sighs heavily before looking at the readers**_ **Ok, the two other things I remember in this chapter, is THE LONGEST FIGHT BETWEEN NATSU AND GAJEEL WAS THE LONGEST FIGHT I HAVE EVER WROTE. And that my second favorite Lucy ship is somewhat in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and just wait till we talk about CHAPTER SIX (X_X)**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1: Chapter 5**

**In the town Magnolia**

Scylla sighed heavily as she walked out of the train station in Magnolia heading back home to Fairy Tail to make their report. "I can't believe I let my guard down," she said sounding depressed. "From one of Erebus's creations no less! How embarrassing is that?!" she said nearly shouting in outrage. She then trembled as she remembered when she woke up to find herself in a coffin. "And to wake up in one of his coffins!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Are you really all that surprised sis?" Senso asked, from his position next to her in his hound form.

Scylla made an angry face in his direction. "No, but how would you react to finding yourself in a coffin?" she asked nearly growling at him. "And don't think I haven't forgotten you were laughing along with him after I screamed bloody murder!" she said ruffling his hound head.

"I can honestly say I would freak out too," Lucy said as she came off the train walking with her suitcase and Scylla's.

"I woke up in a test tube, so don't complain to me," Senso said casually, not even caring for the flinches, the hound was out of the cage so he wouldn't hold back with them anymore.

Scylla twitched at Senso's words.

"Don't forget, minus this team everyone in Fairy tail doesn't know your big secret Senso," Erza said as she walked off the train, now fully healed from Erebus's virus attack at Scylla's request.

"Whatever," was all Senso had to say before he turned to the crowds of people watching them. "What? Look away you creeps," he said, growling at them, causing many to back away because of his teeth.

Scylla smirked at Senso before she took her bag from Lucy. "Still not used to being looked at," she whispered softly before catching up to Senso. She gently pet his head comfortingly as she walked beside him. Despite all that happened, she was a bit happy that the others now knew about Senso's secret. "Happy that we don't have to keep your secret anymore from our friends?" she asked him with a smile.

"Never really cared if they knew or not, either they turn against me or we would have more people know, not much to it," he said, his tone having no emotion.

Scylla sighed sadly at him. "Apparently I am the only one between the two of us that thinks having more people in our family is a good thing," she muttered softly. Scylla then sensed something was wrong and smelled the air. "Senso, is there something going on? I smell smoke in the air," she asked him.

Senso look forwards on the road, seeing the guild in the distance. "Yeah," he said his eyes narrowing. "This doesn't look good."

Scylla looked worried as she turned back towards the others, who were suddenly starting to run. "I think you better get bigger, cause the others are running towards us…" she said to him before she moved out of the way as the others nearly ran her over. "Ahh!" she said before she waved her hand at them. "Don't bother paying to attention to the blind woman here!" she shouted at them as they ran ahead of them. "Apparently they forgot that," she muttered under her breath.

Senso grew until he was the size of a horse, ignoring the civilians' shocked faces after Scylla climbed onto his back, he tore off after the others.

As they all arrived, they soon found the guild hall covered with iron cannon snouts sticking out all over the place.

Scylla used her link with Senso and looked to see what happened and looked shocked. "Ok...Either someone hired a horrible decorating job, or some asshole had the balls to attack Fairy Tail," she said before she moved closer to Senso. "And from the looks of it, I'd say they aren't a joke," she added before looking around for any survivors. "Please tell me no one died while we were facing Erebus this whole time…" she whimpered in fear.

Senso shook his head. "Nope. I would smell death if someone died," he said, shaking his head.

Scylla looked at Senso with a frown. "I don't know if I should be relieved or scared about that," she said before she heard Natsu roar in anger. "Oh no," she softly whispered in fear, smelling the burning smoke Natsu was creating.

"Our guild…" Natsu growled. "Who would dare do this to our guild!?" he roared, his fists igniting as a reflection of his anger, forgetting Scylla's fear at the moment. "I'll make them pay!"

"It was Phantom," a voice said from behind them.

Everyone but Scylla turned around to see Mirajane. She frowned at them, balling up her fists against her chest. "We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got us good when we least expected them," she said before she looked up at them. "It was after we got the notification from the Renegade Guild that you guys completed the mission," she added before she looked at Scylla, noticing that she wasn't looking so good. She instantly went to Scylla and gently took her head. "Poor Scylla! Come, I'll get you a drink in the basement," she said before she escorted the blind mage to the basement stairs. "Everyone is down there till the guild is rebuilt," she said as she walked with Scylla. "All of the guys will be happy to see you back safely," she added with a friendly smile.

"I've really got to begin ripping dicks off at this point," Senso muttered, ignoring the boys covering their own privates in fear.

"Don't be so harsh Senso," Lucy said as she walked beside him. "Scylla is something that might help raise their spirits after this attack," she added before looking at Scylla. "It's one of the reasons why everyone likes having her around. And as I recall, didn't she help save you when you were down once?" she said with a smirk on her face. Lucy then went ahead to open the basement door for Mirajane and Scylla.

"It's not that she helps them, it's that they look at her with those perverted eyes and their hormones rise," he said to himself as they entered the basement.

Everyone in the guild was hanging out in the basement drinking away to help heal their broken spirits. As soon as Mirajane came into the room with Scylla, all of the men's faces lit up. But they knew that if they made one foot towards Scylla, that Senso was likely to rip their manhoods clean off before they could kiss it goodbye.

"Ahh look!" a drunk Makarov said nearly shouting at them. "What up kids? Did you children play nice on your trip? I heard you guys succeeded in bringing back one of the Renegades S-class," he said mumbling to them. He raised his beer glass. "Well damn good for you! Another winning point for Fairy Tail!" he said before he started gulping down his beer. He then lowered his glass as he saw Scylla and Lucy get closer to them. "Aww! Pretty Lucy and Scylla are back too!" he said before he started to sway back and forth.

Natsu walked up to him looking pissed. "Why the hell are all you just sitting here?!" he asked sounding pissed. "We should be going kicking some phantom ass for what they did!" he said as Mirajane sat Scylla at a table that a few of the guild members brought towards her.

Erza stood beside Natsu equally as pissed as Natsu was, but was more calm about it. "Master, do you understand the full gravity of this situation?" she asked Makarov. "What reason does Phantom have to justify them attacking us?"

Makarov waved a hand at them dismissively. "Now, now," he said. "No need to get your panties all in a bunch," he said before he hiccuped. "Those phantoms are just a bunch of pussies," he said before he looked at his empty glass. "They sneak attacked us when no one was here, so none of us actually got hurt," he said before he sat his empty glass to the side.

"All worked up!?" Natsu said nearly shouting at the old man. "The Guildhall has been destroyed and you are saying we should just let those mother fuckers get away with trashing the place!?" he growled before punching the side of the crate. "Fuck sitting down here like cowards! Let's go kick those fuckers asses and send them straight to hell!" he shouted before he walked to Makarov and glared at him. "Come on Master!" he said nearly growling, itching for the fight he was craving for.

Makarov glared at Natsu. "That is enough out of you Natsu!" he said moving his extended hand to slap the kid but instead spanked Lucy's butt instead. "Oops," he said with a blushing drunk red face.

Mirajane glared at him as she served Scylla a soda. "Hands to yourself master!" she said resting her hands on her hips. "Remember the last time you accidentally spanked Erza while drunk?" she said to him with a knowing glare.

Makarov laughed as he moved his hand away from Lucy. He suddenly then hopped down from where he was sitting and began to leave the basement. "Gotta go!" he said in a drunken stupor. "Old man needs to take a leak," he added grossing everyone but Scylla out. Makarov then left the basement to go to the restroom.

Mirajane sighed heavily before she looked at the others. "He has been drinking nearly all day...He is upset about this as much as we are," she said with a sad smile.

"Plus it is too risky," Gray said as he went to sit next to Scylla at the table. "The council has forbidden any conflict between guilds, so there is nothing we can do," he added before he looked at Natsu. "Make no mistake, I am pissed about this too, but we can't just go fighting against the Council's rule. We got lucky cause Scylla managed to protect the last village we didn't accidentally destroy," he said rested his arms on the table. "So as much as we hate it, we have to ignore the whole damn thing."

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "And it is what the master wants. We must respect our Guild master's wishes," she said as she moved to sit at the table with Gray and Scylla.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger not liking how this was all going, not one bit.

Scylla was still dead quiet as she held her glassed soda in her trembling hands.

Senso laid next to Scylla, not really giving an indication of how he was feeling.

**Later that night…**

Lucy smiled at herself as she walked home with her celestial pet Plue beside her. "I guess it is a good thing I joined Fairy Tail," she said as she walked beside the riverway that was close to her house. "Otherwise I was considering the idea of joining Phantom," she added as she walked up to the front steps of her house.

Lucy soon unlocked her front door and opened it, muttering how Fairy Tail had become a family to her when she suddenly screamed in horror. She saw Natsu, Happy and Erza sitting around her table serving up a fish dinner. "What the heck are you all doing here?!" she cried as she wacked Natsu with her suitcase.

"Since the guild has been attacked," Erza replied as she sipped her tea. "We figured that some of Phantom Lord's members are in town. So we decided to stick together since they probably know where all of our members live," she added before taking another sip. "Gray, decided to stay with Scylla and Senso over at their place since Scylla's house is closer to the guild then it is here," she said explaining what Lucy was possibly going to answer next. "And given that you are an attractive teenage girl I wasn't going to let you be here alone with Natsu," she finished saying it with a smile.

Lucy smiled nervously at Erza. '_Why do I get the feeling that Erza chose to be here cause of Senso_?' she thought to herself before she shut her front door and locked it. "Ok, I suppose you are right," she said letting the others stay. Lucy then picked up her bag and began to unpack her things. "Hey, since Senso isn't here," she said before she looked at the others. "What do you think we should do? I mean we all found out one of his big secrets," she said curious to know what they thought about Senso being a demon creature thing. "And how he, I mean _it_ has to take lives to replenish its strength…"

"I honestly don't really care much about it, Senso is Senso, nothing more, nothing less," Natsu said, rocking back and forth on his chair.

Erza scowled at this. "Still, Senso is a demon," she said before crossing her arms. "I am surprised though that Senso has stayed with Scylla all this time…" she added before raising a brow. "It cannot be because it is in love with her or plans anything perverted with her, otherwise he would've claimed her as it's mate when those two first arrived here," she said before she looked towards Natsu looking curiously at him. "You and Gray have trained with him Natsu, what would've been his purpose of doing all that? Certainly nothing but what he told us, to make us stronger as _it_ believed we could be," she said before looking over at Lucy. "And during the times Scylla trained with us, and her behavior around Erebus, she doesn't seem to be the kind of person to stomach what Senso needs to survive," she said before she gagged in disgust. "The thought of that monster devouring human lives just to rejuvenate disgusts me," she said in pure disgust.

Lucy looked down, not sure what to be feeling. While Senso messed with her a lot, he wasn't cruel with it. Sure he made other guild members laugh at her actions, but wasn't _at her, _but with her. And, he was kind, in his own way. He wasn't like Mirajane or Scylla, but blunter, never cutting corners, just speaking truthfully, never seeing a reason too.

Natsu's reaction, was more surprising, as he was glaring very hateful at Erza, taking everyone by surprise. "What has been your problem Erza? Ever since he joined and you met him, you've been against Senso, so what is going on?" he demanded, flames licking his body, showing just how much of his anger he was hiding.

Erza glared back at Natsu. "My problem? I have no problem, other than the fact that ever since we met, he-it has done nothing but give me bullshit," she said to him. "And don't pretend I am imagining things," she added. "He has walked over me, not give me the same respect he does to you and Gray, and has done nothing but insult and belittle me every damn chance he gets!" she added shouting at him.

"Didn't he say he hated people who were masks?" Lucy said looking at her with a raised brow.

Erza twitched before she blushed. "I don't wear any masks," she muttered. "I am hiding nothing," she added before looking at Natsu. "Which reminds me, Natsu care to explain that whole nightmare business with Scylla?" she asked trying to change the subject away from her. "I believe it happened before I arrived at Galuna island."

'_Senso is right_,' Lucy thought to herself. '_She is wearing a mask, an invisible one anyway_,' she added before looking at Natsu curiously. "I am curious to know as well, of all the time we trained with Scylla she has never told us anything about herself," she said aloud giving her opinion on the question at hand.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, it's her story to tell, not mine," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't betray her like that, she will tell us when she is ready, same as Senso would have done if Erebus didn't force his hand," he said, his eyes defiant as he looked at Erza. "Now stop asking, and stop dodging my question," he said, his eyes burning. "What is, your, problem, with, Senso?"

Erza glared at Natsu. "I already answered that question Natsu. Weren't you listening?" she replied.

Natsu glared at her before turning away and laying down on the floor. "Guess he was right, you do wear a mask," he said closing his eyes as Happy laid on his stomach. "The great Erza Scarlet, afraid to talk to the people she calls family, how weak."

Lucy looked at the two nervously. '_Not the right way to go about it guys_,' she thought before she looked at Erza. "So Erza, why do you think Phantom attacked us?" she asked her.

Erza looked at Lucy with a calm and expressionless face. "I don't know. It's true that we have had some rough scuffles with them in the past but not so far as to have them attack us like this," she replied before taking a sip of tea. "And before you start going off again Natsu," she added as she sat her cup of tea down. "The master isn't scared to fight them. Don't forget that he is one of the ten wizard saints," she said before standing up from her seat. "Why don't we all wash up and go to bed?" she asked before looking at Natsu. "I, for sure, don't want to stink up Lucy's cozy house with my sweat do you Natsu? It would be rude to do such a thing since she is our host," she added before she started to smirk. "Or do you want us to bathe like we used to do as kids?"

Lucy blushed pink at Erza's words. "What kind of relationship did you guys have!?" she asked sounding shocked at what image Erza just painted in Lucy's innocent mind. And for some reason, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous for some strange reason.

Natsu didn't even move from his spot on the floor, before the girls heard him lightly snoring, causing both to look at him funny.

But suddenly an idea popped in Lucy's mind before she ran to her desk. "Wait a sec, I remember Scylla gave me something in case Natsu forgot to bathe," she said to Erza as she searched through her desk drawers. "She told me that she uses this on Senso whenever he started to stink," she added before giving a joyful cry. "Ah-ha! Found it!" she said before she pulled out what looked like a medium sized perfume bottle.

"What is that?" Erza asked looking at the bottle curiously. "I don't recognize it as any perfume I know of," she said before Lucy walked to the sleeping Natsu. "Are you sure it is safe?" she asked with a raised brow.

Lucy aimed the bottle at Natsu. "This is something Scylla made herself," Luc replied. "She uses it herself right before she performs her water dances. Helps contain the stinky, sweaty smell like it never happened," she added before she sprayed the stuff onto Natsu. "One of her trade secrets, or so she told me," Lucy said before the gentle smell of flowers filled the room. Lucy smelled the air before sighing in pleasure.

Erza smelled the air before looking at Natsu with a smirk. "Guess Scylla gave Natsu an excuse to skip a bath," she said before she went to the bathroom. "I'll go first if you don't mind. All of that fighting the poison from Erebus has worked me up quite a sweat," she said as she went into the bathroom. "I'll make sure to refill the bath after I am done."

Lucy laughed nervously as Erza went into the bathroom. "I think she is taking this making yourself at home thing a little too far," she muttered before she looked over at Natsu. "Better get him a blanket and a pillow, sleeping on the floor isn't exactly comfortable even if you are raised by a dragon," she said softly before she went to get a spare blanket and pillow. She got onto her knees rested the pillow and blanket by her side before she turned to Natsu. Lucy gently picked up his head and slipped the pillow under his head, her hand subconsciously lingering on caressing Natsu's hair before she then grabbed the blanket. She then covered him up with the quilted blanket, tucking him in as if he was a child. Her eyes then lingered on his sleeping face. '_Hmm, up close Natsu's sleeping face is kind of cute. Hard to believe that the Salamander of Fairy tail would be this adorable while sleeping_,' she thought to herself before suddenly blushing as she realized what she was doing. '_What the heck am I doing?!_' she shouted in her mind shaking her head back and forth before moving slowly away from the sleeping Natsu.

Lucy found herself blushing with embarrassment as she went to go pick out her PJs for the night. '_I can't believe I just did that! I can't be having such thoughts about Natsu!_' she thought as she sorted out her nightclothes.

A few minutes later Erza came out and let Lucy have her turn with the bath. "I left fresh hot water for you as promised," she said before she looked over at Natsu. "I think Natsu will thank you later when he wakes up. He forgets to sleep like a human sometimes," she said before she used her armor changing abilities to change from her being wrapped up in a towel to her being in purple pjs with violet colored rosaries. "This is much more suitable for a sleepover don't you think?"

Lucy didn't even want to ask Erza if this is how Erza would change her clothes before she entered the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in her picked out night clothes and blushed as she saw sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Hey Erza," she said as she came to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Can you tell me more about the Phantom guild?" she asked her with an innocent look. "You said that you had a few scuffles with them before?" she added.

Erza looked at Lucy, moving away from the window. "Phantom's guild master Jose, or Phantom Lord as he calls himself, is one of the ten saints like Master Makarov," she started preparing to go nearly in full detail about their enemy. "It is said that he has four S-class mages that are nicknamed the Elemental four, which are to be the most powerful wizards in his guild," she continued before looking Lucy straight into her eyes. "But the strongest wizard they have and possibly their biggest threat is a wizard nicknamed 'Black Steel Gajeel'," she added before she crossed her arms. "I am willing to bet that he was the one who attacked our guild, judging from the iron that was left behind," she said before she closed her eyes. "I've heard rumors that he is an Iron Dragonslayer, which possibly means that he might be a formidable opponent for Natsu," she said as she glanced at the sleeping fire mage.

Lucy glanced at Natsu with a frown. "So pretty much they almost match up against Fairy Tail," she said softly before she looked back at Erza. "Say Erza," she said in a soft whisper. "I still can't get over how protective Natsu was about Scylla's nightmares," she said looking at the redhead directly in the eye. "I know Natsu long enough to know that he wouldn't be this protective unless it was serious," she added before looking back at Natsu. "And there is something else, something Erebus said before," Lucy added flashbacking to what Erebus said to them earlier.

' "_Don't know why Scylla has put up with you pixies," he said before he walked over to Scylla, checking her status. _' Lucy remembered Erebus saying. ' _Erebus slowly turned his head to look at Gray. "Boy, you don't know at all do you?" he asked before he looked at Senso. "Not surprising, since it pains her to even think about that," he said before he smirked. "That and her protective pet," he added before he turned back to look at Scylla's face._' she remembered before looking at Erza, telling the redhead exactly what she was talking about. "What he said, I haven't been able to get it out of my head," she said to Erza softly whispering.

Erza grumbled to herself. "As much as I hate to admit it, Natsu is right and Scylla will tell us when she is ready," she said, her tone not even concealing how unhappy she was. Why did no one tell her what she wanted?

**Next morning in at South Gate park of Magnolia…**

Scylla was by the entrance of the park with Gray and Senso shopping for groceries that Scylla needed to make a special stew for the guild. "I think this stew will help boost the guild's moral," she said as she got the vegetables needed for her special stew. "I already talked to Mirajane last night about it so she should have the kitchen ready for me to cook the brew," she added before she paid for the veggies. "Now, all we need is to gather the meat and we can head back to start cooking," Scylla said smiling with joy as she turned to Gray. "Let's hurry before we miss the lunch hour!" she said with joy before running in the direction of where she believed the butcher's shop to be.

Gray smirked at Scylla's commitment and eagerness to make a special stew for everyone. "Is this one of the reasons you haven't left her side?" he asked with a smile before he ran after her, carrying a back of her groceries. "Scylla! Wait up! That isn't the way to the butchers!" he shouted after her, catching up with her to the entrance of the south gate park area. He saw her stop at the entrance standing still as stone when he caught up with her. "What is it?" he asked when he caught up with her before turning to look in the same direction she was, only to find that there was a group of people surrounding the tree in the park. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Levy, Jet, and Droy chained to the tree, beat up and graffitied with the Phantom mark. Gray then turned to Senso with a concerned expression. "Senso, go tell Master Makarov what has happened to Levy and the others, PHANTOM STRUCK AGAIN!" he shouted at the Hellhound.

Senso was already gone by the time Gray had finished speaking. He tore through the crowd, many getting steamrolled or throw out of the way, ignoring their shouts and protests. He had one thought in mind, '_If these fuckers think they can get away with this, then they have another thing coming.'_

Gray soon helped Scylla through the crowd to get closer to Levy and the rest of her team. "Those damn bastards," he softly growled feeling his rage flowing through his veins, powering his ice mage. "Phantom has just crossed the line, if the council knows what's good for the guild system, they will let us finally go to war with those fuckers," he said before he then suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see that Scylla, who was as upset as she was but had a more calm aura around her had grasped his bicep trying to calm him down. He looked at her face wanting to know what she was trying to tell him.

"Remember what Senso and I taught you when it comes to your emotions," she said softly in a calm tone of voice but with a hint of restrained anger. "Save that for when you are in front of them," she added before her face expressing her anger about all of this. "But remember, don't let your anger take over you, it is exactly how they expect you to come at them: all raged up and swinging at anything you can hit," she said explaining her point.

"No truer words have been spoken," Master Makarov said as he rode on Senso's back right up to them. He hopped off Senso just as Natsu, Lucy, and Erza joined up with them. Makarov walked up to the tree and looked at Levy, Jet and Droy his face expressionless.

Lucy was horrified, for she and Levy had started to grow close after Levy found out about her writing a novel, wishing to read after it was done.

Erza was gripping the handle of her sword tightly, rage evident on her face.

Natsu, whose face was surprisingly calm, at least his outer expressions were. But to those who knew how to read him, knew that inside he was a raging inferno, ready to burn everything in his path. "Master, now do we fight?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Makarov was dead silent for a moment, his staff trembling as his grip tightened on the old piece of wood. "I can take our headquarters being attacked," he said softly. The air around him started to change drastically, swirling around him like a cyclone which was proof that he was not at all letting this attack slide on his guild members, who were like his own children to him. "But it is another goddamn thing when you attack one of my own children!" he roared as his staff suddenly broke into pieces. His lightning magic swirled around him as he was fueled with pure parental rage. "If those little mother fuckers think I am not going to want revenge for this then they have no idea who they just pissed off!" he roared, his shouts echoing in the park. He then turned to Natsu and the others. "Gather the members, after we have Scylla's special stew we are going to WAR!" he shouted before he looked at Scylla with a smirk before winking at her knowingly. "And as we all know, we can't go to war on an empty stomach!" he said before he walked to Senso. "Let's get what she needs so we can go tear those assholes a new one!" he said to the Hellhound before hopping on him with Scylla soon hopping on behind him.

"What am I, a fucking free ride now," Senso muttered to himself before he looked at Gray and Natsu. "You two get them down and bring them to the hospital, then get back to the hall for the food, that's an order," he said before he tore off, wanting to get the food done so he could kick some ass. '_I swear, if Scylla's food wasn't so good, I would already be at the Phantom's base killing those fools_.'

Natsu and Gray nodded before they began to free Lev and her team off of the tree.

**Phantom Lord's headquarters in Oak Town**

The Phantom Lord guild hall was loud and uproaring with its members drinking and yelling. Many of the members were talking about how they put the hurt on Fairy Tail and how they were scared of them. Three of the members were walking towards the guild hall doors right now.

"Man it's no fun that Gajeel got to hurt them more than us," the first one said, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, why does he get to have another crack them," the second one said, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"How about we go and kick them while they are down, that sounds good," the third one said, getting yells of agreement from the others.

Suddenly the door to the guild hall exploded making the three phantom wizards fly across the room right into the Phantom Lord sign in the hall, everyone in the hall gasped in shock before they looked at who had done this attack.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Master Makarov shouted as he and all of the members of Fairy tail cheered their war cry and came spilling into the guild hall, attacking the Phantom guild.

Natsu cleared the first row of weaklings that tried to attack head-on. "So," he said with a cold and angry look on his face, which to some of the phantom members looked almost like a Dragon that was hell-bent on destruction. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!" he roared at them before a whole group started to gun for him.

Soon all of Fairy Tail began to ensue Chaos onto the Phantom Lord guild and its cowardly pests that dared to call themselves wizards.

**Meanwhile back in Magnolia**

Lucy and Scylla were walking down the street, doing some girl time shopping. "I still can't believe they left without us," Lucy sighed sadly feeling left out that everyone in the guild went to go fight while they had to stay behind. "I mean come on, we are part of the team too!" she added nearly whining.

Scylla smirked. "Believe me I am as angry as you, but with my injured arm, and the fact Senso trusts you to take care of me while he goes out to play with the other kids I have no other choice," she said looking as depressed as Lucy was. "Also I think it is best we stay here, Senso mentioned something about Phantom Lord possibly going to try and pull another sneak attack while the guild is away," she said before she turned her head towards Lucy. "And given the little fact that we know your real name, I wouldn't be at all surprised that Phantom Lord is trying to grease their palms with fighting their guild rival as a bonus," she said before she held Lucy's hand comfortingly. "But don't worry, I might be giving those cowards too much credit for having any brains," she added with an encouraging smile.

Very slowly as they were walking, the sky was beginning to cloud up, and suddenly it began to rain. The rain started light before it began to pick up, becoming heavy, causing Lucy to cover her head and Scylla to look up, feeling the rain splashing down on her face. "Where did this come from?"

Scylla closed her eyes before she moved her head hearing the sound of boots walking on the stone ground in this little rainstorm. "Someone's coming," she said in a calm voice, not bothered by the rain as she slowly opened her eyes. Scylla suddenly tensed up as the figure of a woman dressed in a blue winter fur coat with a furry hat at the top of her head, which made her look sad and depressing as the girl's clothing was as pale and blue as she was.

"Drip, Drip, Drop," the woman said as she walked slowly towards them. "Juvia is the rain woman," she added as she got closer to them, freaking Lucy out with her weird way of talking. "It's always with me," she muttered softly her face place and expressionless as she got closer. She looked at Lucy and Scylla before speaking again. "Pray tell, what sort of women are you two?" she asked speaking as if she was the third person.

Lucy looked really uncomfortable before she replied. "I am the regular kind," she replied right before the weird girl walked right past them, mumbling drip, drip, drop to herself. "What is with all of the drip dropping talk?" she asked the woman.

Suddenly a huge pink heart laced rimed umbrella appeared out of where covering the weird girl from the rain. The girl then stopped and turned to look at Scylla, who oddly enough was looking directly at her. "And what of you? What kind of woman are you?" she asked Scylla her face expressionless. "You do not look like a normal kind of woman, but you aren't like Juvia either," she said talking in third person perspective again.

Scylla smirked at Juvia. "I am like mother nature, kind and nurturing but when those I love and care for are in danger or harmed I rain my rath down upon them," Scylla replied with a big smile on her face. "A pleasure to meet you Juvia of the rain," she added before she then looked over her shoulder her eyes glancing at the ground behind them. "And are you with that person that is rudely sneaking up on us from behind?" she asked making Juvia's eyes widen with surprise. Scylla then looked back at Juvia before she moved her hand to the small wineskin bag that she had hooked to her dress belt. "Why don't you ask your friend to come out and properly introduce himself?" she added as her thumb slowly undid the wineskin lid, which Juvia didn't notice.

The sound of a French accent filled the Alley, creeping Lucy out. Suddenly behind them, a figure came out of the ground that looked like he belonged in a circus or in an art painting. "Ah! It seems that I have been spotted by this young lady!" he said as he then moved to be beside Juvia. "Such a pity we have to harm her," he added before he looked at Lucy. "Or else we cannot get this mademoiselle right here, who is our real target!" he said his French accent nearly driving Scylla's ears to bleed with how bad he use of the English language was.

The Frenchman with the creepy monocle in his right eye and earth colored jacket and the face that Scylla could smell the dirt in the air made it quite clear at who his identity was. Scylla sighed heavily as what the Frenchman said proved what she had suspected to be true. "So Phantom Lord _is _after Lucy and her wealth," she sighed with disbelief. "Apparently God loves me being his punch line," she muttered before she looked at the two of them. "I'm afraid you aren't taking my friend anywhere, ghosts," she said referring to what she heard Phantom Lord's members to be nicknamed. "Or should I say two of the elemental four?" she added before she took her fighting stance.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle but," the Frenchman said before pillars of earth came from the ground and grabbed Lucy. "We have a schedule to keep," he said as he began to sink into the ground, Lucy along with him. "Play nice with Juvia of the rain."

Scylla glared at the Frenchman. "I don't think so," she said before with the flick of her wrist, she used the water from her wineskin to free Lucy from the earth that was holding her. The water formed up with purple liquid shading.

Juvia looked at Scylla surprised but her face still looked as blank as it was before. "She is able to use water like Juvia," she said emotionlessly. "And has somehow managed to acquire moon drip in her arsenal," she added before she saw Lucy stand behind Scylla.

The moon drip water formed around Scylla like a sea dragon, moving around her in random directions as if shielding her.

The Frenchman laughed, his body swinging side to side. "My, my mademoiselle, you are interesting," he said his tone light and cheerful, a creepy combination. "Madam of rain, please deal with her, Miss Heartfilia will not be much of a problem," he said, making Lucy get a tick mark on her head.

Juvia formed up a **water lock** on Lucy just as the blonde was about to use her celestial keys.

Scylla looked directly at them with a raised brow. "Apparently you ghosts don't understand the meaning of the word 'no'," she said with a hint of anger before Scylla summoned more water from her wineskin and suddenly smacked her hand on the **water lock** that entrapped Lucy. The water bubble instantly broke, making Lucy fall onto her butt on the ground.

Juvia looked almost actually surprised as she saw her **water lock** broke. "That is impossible," she said softly. "No one can break Juvia's **water lock**."

Scylla smiled wickedly at them. "It seems that you phantoms didn't do your homework," she said before she focused the water that had disburse and fused it with her moon drip water dragon. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Scylla Arete," she said giving a ladylike bow, bending halfway towards them. "Charybdis of the of the ocean," she added with a cold and deadly tone before she had a smirk appear on her face. "And infamous _water dancer_!" she said before she then made her water dragon split apart and become **water slicers**.

The Frenchman laughed, his body flailing around widely. "Oh, how interesting. Another water mage of a high caliber, this should be fun," he said, flailing his arm dramatically.

Scylla straightened herself before she smirked at the Frenchman. "If you want fun, you should've stayed back at your headquarters, where I know you would've had the perfect playmate," she said before she then summoned a **water lock** on the Frenchman. "Now you stay there and be a good boy and let us girls play," she said before she looked at Juvia.

Lucy sat up coughing up water before she looked at Scylla in awe. '_How is she able to do this?_' she thought before she then looked at the Frenchman in the **water lock.** '_She is fighting like she can see them!_' she added before getting up on her feet.

"Mademoiselle of the rain, please deal with this rebel so we can return to ze master," the Frenchman said, banging his arms around in the water lock.

Juvia nodded her head before she used her water to summon a **water cane**, which hit Scylla straight in the stomach pushing her a few feet away from Lucy. Acting quickly she put Lucy into another **water lock** bubble. "Don't be afraid, we had orders to not harm you," she said before she glanced at Scylla. "Our master didn't say what to do about her…" she said before she then made a **water slice** attack at Scylla's **water lock**, freeing the Frenchman from the prison. "Take the girl," she said as she walked towards Scylla. "I will deal with the other woman," she added standing next to Lucy who was now unconscious in the water bubble.

Scylla glared at Juvia before she then focused her water powers for an attack. "Like Hell you are!" she shouted at them. "First you attack my guild, then you attack my friends and now you plan on kidnapping Lucy cause of her money? You people are just disgusting, so disgusting that you even make black mages look like saints in comparison!" she shouted before she attacked with a very powerful **bubble shot** directly at Juvia. Scylla's attack went straight through Juvia like the girl was made of a body of water. Scylla softly gasped as she then figured out that this girl was not only just a water mage but was able to use the **body of water** trick.

"Your heart is pure and admirable," Juvia said before she raised a hand towards Scylla. "But sadly your attacks have no effect on me," she said before she put Scylla in a **water lock **spell. "Juvia has told you before, the rain is always with me," she said before she started to heat up the water in the giant water bubble.

Scylla was unaffected by the water and opened her eyes wide spreading her arms out before suddenly the water in the **water lock** started to change around Scylla.

The Frenchman's eyes widened as he saw the water start to change. "Oh my!" he cried in terror. "I know she is a water mage but surely she must be feeling _some_ form of pain from the heat!" he said before he looked at Juvia with worry.

Juvia remained calm, not at all bothered by what was going on.

Scylla smirked before she moved her hands to smack the inside wall of the **water lock**. "**Water Nebula**!" she shouted, gurgling it in the water as two waves of water started to form around the bubble shape. They started to rotate around each other and form a helix before suddenly blasting Juvia into the air with tremendous force.

The Frenchman trembled in terror as he saw Juvia fly in the air.

Scylla took the chance to break the **water lock** with her moon drip water before she then ran as fast as she could to break Lucy free from the water bubble. But before Scylla could touch the surface, Juvia appeared from above and crashed down on her. Scylla glared before she made the moon drip water form as a chain with spikes sticking out everywhere as it wrapped around Juvia, making the girl scream in pain. Scylla smirked at the sound. "Never thought I could do that did ya?" she said before she headbutted Juvia right on the nose. "I told you, I am not that easy to take down!" she said before she used her water magic to knock Juvia off of her.

Juvia winced from the hit to her nose before she leaped into the air as she started to prepare for a counter attack.

Both Scylla and Juvia summoned and attacked each other at the same time using **water cyclone**, which ended in them taking each other out.

Juvia landed hard on the ground right beside the shocked Frenchman.

"Wow...Looks like Fairy tail is something…" he said before he used his earth magic to help teleport him, Juvia and Lucy back to their headquarters. "Still we acquired the target, time to go back home," he said as he moved into the ground with Juvia and Lucy as the rain slowly stopped.

**Back at Phantom Lord HQ**

The battle had seemed to be like it went on for hours to the members of the Phantom Lord guild. They had been horrified when they saw Makarov moments before he changed into a giant, and now they realized that Natsu was possibly a Dragon Slayer as he swallowed up the explosion that they had just created.

Natsu had a dragon like smirk on his face after he swallowed up the fire. "Now I _really_ got a fire in my belly!" he said excitedly before he looked at Senso. "Still with us Hellhound?" he asked before he then attacked with his fire fists in super speed. "Or are you still worried about Scylla missing out on the fun?" he said before he leaped into the air. "Don't worry about her man! She is staying back to defend headquarters!" he added before he attacked a group of phantom goons from above.

Senso grunted as he batted away another fly. "It's more that I don't like being away from her for long, I know she can take care of herself, but I've got a really bad feeling that's all," he said, ducking down to avoid a foolish phantom that tried to jump him. Once he dealt with him with a roundhouse kick, he jumped into the middle of thirty or so members and started to destroy them.

From above a figured looked down at them with a smirk as he saw Makarov leave the room to go in search of the Guild master of Phantom Lord. "Now that the old man is out of the way, I think it's time I joined in on the fun," he said before he leaped down. The figure revealed himself to be a tall and muscular young man with long, slicked-back spiky black hair, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes with slitted dark pupils and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He looked around with glee as he tried to decide which way he should attack first.

Senso picked up a new scent in the mass of others, one he knew very well right now. "So you are the one who attacked Little Red," he stated, turning slowly to look at the grinning man. "Natsu, Gray," he said making both men move right next to him, knowing his tone well. "We have our target, that fucker attack Levy, Jet, and Droy," he said pointing at the grinning man. "Attack," before the trio sprung into action.

The new fighter smirked at them. "You mean those weaklings that I nailed to the tree? They didn't put up much of a fight," he said before he used his dragon slaying magic and conjured an **Iron Dragon's club**.

"Oh yeah right, how could they fight when you hit them at night when their senses are weak, you are a pathetic Dragon, Gajeel Redfox," Senso said, enjoying the tic that appeared on Gajeel's head.

Gajeel glared at Senso before he then summoned another **Iron Dragon's club **aiming directly for Senso's head.

Natsu blew his **Fire Dragon's roar**, standing right in front of Senso to block the iron attack.

Gajeel dodged the fire attack as he leaped into the air but soon found himself dodging yet another attack from below and glanced to see that Gray had launched an **Ice lance **attack. "Heh, three against one? Pretty ballsy, for those that don't have a pair, to begin with!" he said with a smirk before he then launched an **Iron Dragon's Roar** attack on the trio.

"Oh shit! Gajeel is gonna kill us!" some of the members of Phantom Lord shouted before they went for cover against Gajeel's attack. Half of those poor sobs didn't make it in time.

Natsu leaped up into the air before he performed another **dragon's roar** attack on Gajeel.

Gray leaped up into the air to join in the aerial attack with Natsu using his **ice dragon **attack to bulldoze down the iron dragon.

Senso went underneath Gajeel and leaped into the air to punch him.

Gajeel smirked as he sensed Senso coming for him and used his **Iron Dragon's Scales** to defend against all three of their attacks.

"Oh hell no," Senso said before he grabbed Gajeel and flipped him over so that he was above him before punching Gajeel hard enough to send him towards the ground like a meteor, the sound of cracking metal was heard.

Gajeel coughed as he felt Senso's attack. "Damn...you aren't human are ya? It takes something to make a dent in my armor," he said before he started laughing. "Most people can barely make a scratch!" he said before he punched Senso directly in the face with an **Iron dragon's club**. Gajeel's attack forced him to go straight into the ceiling before the club pushed him further into it.

"Your right, I'm not human," he said, his skin turning black and eyes crimson. "I'm a monster," he said before he grabbed the club and with a roar, he moved the club and swung Gajeel around like a bat and into multiple Phantom members. "A monster that is going to kick your ass!"

Natsu waved his fist at Senso. "Hey man! Quick hogging all the fun!" he shouted before he then shot fireballs at Gajeel.

Gray sighed heavily as he saw how Senso was acting. "I am starting to respect Scylla more now…" he muttered softly. "Cause it had to be hell for her to put up with Senso when he is like this…" he added before he attacked a group of phantom soldiers with an **ice lance.**

"You want in on the action then fucking move your ass," Senso replied as he threw Gajeel towards Natsu.

Natsu smirked like a kid just receiving a chance to drive an army tank. "With pleasure!" he shouted before he leaped at Gajeel and threw a fire punch at the iron dragon's face but misaimed and ended up accidentally hitting him in the groin. Everyone stopped fighting and stared up in shock as they saw Natsu hit Gajeel directly in the balls, making them become dead silent.

A minute ticked by before the inevitable, "Oh fuck you," came from Gajeel as he dropped to the floor.

"That's my boy!" Senso shouted with pride letting out a howl of laughter.

Elfman cringed at the sight. "That...That was _not_ manly…" he muttered softly.

Natsu landed on the ground feeling a bit embarrassed about that. "Damn, Scylla is going to give me an earful when she hears about that," he muttered before suddenly a huge explosion came down from above. "What the heck!?" he shouted before he leaped out of the way of the falling rubble.

Makarov fell straight down into the crater that Senso made earlier, completely green and looked like he was being put through hell.

All of Fairy Tail looked shocked as they saw their master in such a state.

Erza looked around before she waved her hand to the side. "Everyone! We need to retreat!" she called out to the others. "Take the master and Retreat!" she said before she looked at Senso. "Senso! Please cover for us while the wounded make an escape!" she said pleading even though she really hated Senso's guts, letting her mask just this once slip off.

Senso didn't say anything, only slamming his fists into the ground. A few minutes later, tendrils came up out of the ground, swatting away Phantom members and clearing a path for Fairy Tail. "Run."

Everyone not wanting to argue with Senso, ran like hell and retreated back to Fairy Tail, with Elfman carrying Makarov.

Gajeel winced in pain before he got up on his feet. "Looks like we won this round…" he said before he noticed that one of the elemental four, Air magic user Aria appear by his side. "I take it you were the one who did that?" he asked before he massaged his package, trying to get rid of the sore pain from Natsu's fire punch. "So Sol and Juvia managed to take that girl? What was her name again? Lucy?" he said with a smirk.

Natsu and Senso both heard this and acted in sync. Senso threw Natsu up into the air with a tendril, sending him charging towards Gajeel, and Natsu used his magic to make himself go faster, becoming a blur to most eyes. "Gajeel, what have you done to Lucy!?"

Gajeel smirked before he crossed his arms. "We'll settle this later, Salamander," he said with a smirk as Aria started to teleport them away. "And don't worry, we'll take _good_ care of your girlfriend," he added before he and Aria vanished into thin air.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Natsu screamed in a rage, releasing a lot of fire from all over his body, burning many of the remaining Phantom members still in the hall.

Suddenly a strong familiar scent filled the air, filling Natsu's senses.

"Candy and Lucy," he muttered to himself before he tore off, plowing through members, throwing them everywhere. "I'm coming for you my Mate!" he screamed out, not knowing what he had said. When he reached the wall, he ran right through it, not even slowing down and leaving a cookie cutter cut outline of his body behind.

Senso could only stare at where Natsu was before he turned around and went back to Fairy Tail, his tendrils returning as his skin and eyes returned to normal.

**At the basement of Fairy Tail**

Mirajane was gently bandaging Scylla's injured arm, which had reopened during her fight against Juvia moments ago. "I can't believe it, they did all of this just because she is from a wealthy family?" she asked as she restitched the wound, earning a hiss of pain from Scylla. "It's despicable!" she added nearly growling in anger as she slapped some healing ointment on Scylla's wound.

Scylla screamed out in pain before she lowered her head downward. "Yes, and it is from that background how Senso and I first met her," she said before she gently touched the celestial keys that Lucy dropped before she got captured. "In fact, I think we were the ones who planted the idea for her to join a guild," she added before hissing in pain as Mirajane wrapped up her injured arm in a medical bandage. "Damn good thing I convinced her to go buy that candy Natsu likes," she hissed in pain earning a confused look from Mirajane. Scylla shrugged her shoulders. "We went out shopping and I happened to tell her that Natsu might get out of his gloomy fighting mood if she got him his favorite candy," Scylla explained before she winked knowingly. "You would be surprised how well having his favorite candy in your pocket comes in handy when you are being kidnapped," she said before she giggled with humor. "Poor Phantom Lord Jose is going to have his whole castle crashing down on him if he doesn't hand over Lucy and Natsu's candy!" she said before she burst out laughing.

"It also helps that to him, she is his mate," Senso said as he walked into the basement, going over to Scylla and changing to his hound form so she could see.

Gray, Mirajane, and Erza looked at Senso with shocked expressions on their faces as they heard what Senso said.

"What?" Scylla asked as she gently petted Senso's head. "Don't tell me you guys didn't notice!?" she said before she burst out laughing. "It is so obvious if you recall how he acted when Erebus got up close and personal with her!" she added before she turned her head to Senso with a knowing smirk. "Guess we will have to wait till mating season comes around for dragons to see huh?" she asked him before she snickered trying to contain her laughter. "That is almost funny to imagine…"

Senso could only groan. "Don't remind me. God, when that comes around the hormones that will come off him, are going to make me want to jump someone," he said, moving his paws to cover his snout. "Personally, I hope I jump Mira if I have to. Or some crazy girl like me," he said, not caring for the blush that appeared on Mirajane's face and the others.

Scylla then smirked at those words. "What a charming coincidence, I met your future mate earlier today," she said sarcastically. "And guess what Romeo? She is a water mage like me," she added before she then suddenly remembered something. "Oh! And it was thanks to her rain magic that I was actually able to _see_!" she said looking excited and overjoyed.

Everyone looked at her shocked. "WHAT?! YOU CAN SEE!?" they shouted at her.

Scylla pouted and flinched at their shouts. "No...only when it is raining apparently," she said with a frown. "Granted everything was all black and white imagery but I could see her as a bat would," she said before she smirked at them. "And I fought with one of the elemental four, granted it was a draw, but I knocked that fur coat wearing bitch out cold," she said before she crossed her arms feeling proud of herself. Then Scylla pouted. "Although she wasn't that much of a challenge, and spoke of herself only in the third person," she said before she smirked again turning her head at Senso. "There's your dream girl Senso, and I kicked her ass," she said before giving him a big smile.

Senso only raised an eyebrow at her wording. "Like a bat huh? How coincidental that a bat is your favorite animal," he said before he transforms into one, fly directly into Scylla's face making her try to swat him away.

Scylla got as excited as a school girl finding something cute and instantly grabbed him and snuggled him close to her face, cooing over his cuteness.

Mirajane smiled at Senso's attempt to cheer the others up.

'_Mission accomplished. Operation get the morale up so we don't get our asses kicked is a success,'_ Senso thought to himself as he saw the smiling faces of the guild members. Though he did give the men a glare and baring his fangs when he saw them looking at him with envy.

"Now, now, cutie," Scylla said before she gently petted his bat head. "The worst you could do is turn into a Tatzelwurm," she said with a smile. "But you hate being small so…" she said with a wicked smirk on her face.

Senso rolled his eyes before he got out of her grip and flew down to her neck and bit into it, drawing blood.

Scylla cried out in pain, tears spilling from her eyes.

Nearly every man in the room wanted to come to her aid but stopped when they saw Senso's glare.

Gray, however, wasn't bothered and took Senso by his head. "Come on," he said before he froze up the bat. "You aren't helping the harmony around here by picking on her," he said before he moved the bat away and then wiped the blood from Scylla's neck.

Senso easily broke the ice and began to wiggle around. "Calm down stripper, she is faking it. Stop with the waterworks Sis, they aren't fooling me," he said, flying away from Gray and flew around the room before settling on Scylla's head. "So calm down, I smell Natsu and Lucy coming back," he said, looking at the door. The others did so as well when they heard footsteps.

Scylla pouted before she then heard Natsu and Lucy come down the stairs with Happy trailing after them.

Lucy looked depressed and her eyes were red from crying so much. Once she saw Scylla she instantly ran to her, landing her face on Scylla's lap softly sniffling again. "You're okay!" she softly sobbed.

Scylla smiled and gently pet Lucy's head. "There, there, Lucy," she said in a motherly tone of voice. "You're home now," she added before she turned her head towards Natsu. "Has she told you what is going on?" she asked the hot head. "About Lucy coming from a wealthy family?"

Natsu nodded his head before looking at Lucy with a smile. "I don't picture you acting out the part of a princess waiting to be rescued by someone," he said to her. "All those times you traveled with us, even the times you were scared, and laughing with us in the guild that is who you really are Lucy," he said before he rested his hand gently on her head, which was still on Scylla's lap. "You are Lucy of Fairy Tail, and no one else," he said with a proud smile. Although for some reason he couldn't understand, he felt that she was something else as well but didn't know exactly what it was.

The guild then began to gather up supplies, recover from their wounds and started to prepare for Phantom Lord's counter-attack.

Cana was trying to get a reading on Mystogan while Mirajane was trying to contact Laxus.

"I don't see how this is my problem," Laxus said, his expression showing just how little he cared.

Mirajane looked at Laxus in her crystal ball with a pleading look on her face. "Please Laxus, Fairy Tail needs you! They are trying to take Lucy!" she said nearly begging Makarov's grandson to help them with the fight.

Laxus had an unimpressed look on his face while he raised an eyebrow. "Who? Who the hell is Lucy? Oh wait is that the blonde I heard about? Well, convince her and that water dancer to be my women and I'll help," he said with a disgusting grin on his face.

Cana and Mirajane looked at him shocked.

"You pig!" Cana said with disgust.

"How dare you insult Lucy and Scylla like that! They are not some light skirts you can sleep with nor are they some prizes to be won!" Mirajane shouted at him.

Laxus merely laughed at their response. "Hey if they want to keep sticking to those losers, that's on them. But I can show them what a real man is like," he said, the grin still on his face. His response made the girls shiver, but not from disgust, but from anger.

Mirajane used her powers to destroy the crystal ball. "How can he…?" she asked softly with a shaky voice. "How can someone treat Fairy tail like this? This isn't some grand kingdom! This is a family!" she cried breaking into tears.

Scylla pat Senso on the head. "I think someone needs a shoulder to cry on…" she whispered to him. "Wanna be a real man?" she whispered to him.

"I think a certain Salamander is already on that," he said, tilting his head to show Scylla that Natsu was already going over to her.

Natsu gently grasped Mira's shoulders, turning her around, to which she latched onto him, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back, a gesture that they had become accustomed to doing. "Hey, calm down Mira, we don't need him," Natsu whispered into her ear as the rest of the guild members looked down in silent comfort, all but Lucy, Scylla, and Senso.

Mirajane softly hiccupped against Natsu's shoulder. "Why? Why is he like this? He never acted like this when we were kids…" she softly sobbed. "Doesn't he understand that Fairy Tail is a family?" she asked. "And to belittle Lucy and Scylla like that...What a pig!" she said before continued to sob. "His grandfather is possibly dying and he is acting like this!"

Natsu merely held her closer to him, running his hand through her hair. "I don't know Mira, I don't know. But I do know that we can't rely on him right now," he said as he pulled back slightly to wipe away her tears. "So dry up those tears ok? We got a family to protect," he said, bringing a smile to her face.

She smiled at him and wiped her tears away. "You're right," she said before she looked at Scylla. "Scylla? You mentioned earlier that you had an idea about Phantom Lord?" she said having everyone in the guild look at that water mage. "You talked about it when I was cleaning your wound," she added putting the water mage on the spot.

"What wound?" Sesno said, raising his head to look at Scylla.

Scylla showed Senso her now rebandaged arm. "It reopened in my fight with that water girlfriend of yours," she replied before she rested her arm down. "As to that idea, Mira," she said as she turned around in her seat. "It is obvious they are after Lucy, so they will be coming here to get her back," she said before crossing her arms. "So we are going to have to be ready to fight here. So I suggest that we get ready, although we may have lost the battle we have not lost this war," she said before she stood from her seat. "The Master maybe out recovering and fighting for his life, but that doesn't mean he wants us to sit on our buts with our tail between our legs!" she said trying to sound encouraging to the others. She then turned her head to Senso with a sad look on her face. "Senso, I know this isn't how I wanted it to go out, but we are going to be needing your powers to help us."

Senso grunted, but complied with Scylla's wishes and switched to his human form. His body changed once again, blackened skin, crimson eyes, jagged teeth, and spikes everywhere. Few stepped back, still not used to this and a little freaked out. "When they come, I will level them," Senso said, his voice distorted and low. Many felt their skin crawl at the sound.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble as if something big was coming.

"Phantom's here!" a voice shouted from the top of the stairs. "They have a cannon!" the voice shouted making everyone that wasn't wounded come outside and to see for themselves. They all looked shocked as they saw that Phantom Lord had indeed come calling with a canon. The Phantom Lord's headquarters was a large, imposing and compact building composed of stone, taking on the architectonic form of a single body ending in a variety of differently shaped domes. The entrance was topped by an extremely high, ornamental part, consisting of an arc held up by two long, square pillars, complete with some arched windows below it, and placed above the smaller arc of the door itself; such zone was intricately decorated with bas-reliefs. It crawled on spider-like legs through the ocean moving towards them with what appeared to be a Magical Convergent Cannon called Jupiter aiming right for them.

Everyone looked shocked at the thing for they didn't expect Phantom to make such a move just to attack them.

The building soon stopped moving and settled down at a spot in the ocean, it's canon charging for the attack it was about to fire upon Fairy Tail.

"Magical Convergent Cannon Jupiter, engage fire!" Jose ordered, his voice being spoken over the loudspeaker.

Scylla gasped in horror as she heard the command. "They are literally going to risk blowing up the whole town!?" she cried completely shocked. She then turned to Senso with a hopeful look. "My brother...Think you can take that?" she asked fearfully that she might risk her sibling just to block that magic attack.

Senso nodded, his expression mocking. "Please Scylla have a little more faith in me," he said as he began to walk forward, but a red blur flew past him. "Damnit Scarlet you fucking fool!"

Erza ran ahead of him requiping her armor into her **Adamantine Armor**, an armor renowned for its extremely high defensive capabilities. "Everyone get out of the way!" she shouted as she stood at the edge wearing her armor. "I am going to protect this guild if it costs me my life!"

Senso charged forward, his form changing as he did so. "YOU FUCKING RETARD!" he screamed as his form got even larger. Just then the cannon fired.

The black beam of energy went straight for them causing the ocean to break apart. Everyone started to panic and Natsu tried to stop Erza, but Gray held him back. "Senso! Make all of those Phantom fuckers shit their pants!" Scylla shouted at her sibling, having faith in him. She was about to say something else but Elfman pulled her towards him and shielded her with his body.

Senso's black form grew to a gargantuan size, taking form right before everyone's eyes. As soon as the energy around it cleared, Senso had the appearance of a demonic creature that could only be seen from nightmares. Covered with blood red metallic crystal claws and spikes with his body's joints and hands being red-orange reptile like eyes, which he had three slit eyes down his middle while a pair of three blank eyes on either side. The dark metallic blue muscles that peeked out around his stomach, pelvic and thigh muscle made him more convincing to be a thing from Hell.

Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord all had the same thought of, "What the fuck!?"

The creature opened its chest, to show thousands of long and razor-sharp teeth the size of towers as the beam closed in on it. The beam entered the creature, pushing it back causing it to dig its claw talons into the ground to stay put. As the beam continued to enter it, the eyes and spikes began to glow brightly with their respective colors, nearly as blinding as the beam.

When the beam stopped, the creature slumped forward, loud ragged breaths coming from it. Its many eyes looked around before they settled on the prone Erza, who looked at it in horror. "**You really are weak, throwing your life around like that,"** it muttered out, a deep and disturbing roar to the people below.

"S-Sen-Senso?" Erza managed to stammer out.

The giant beast huffed as it stood tall again. "**Who else calls you weak? Now then,"** it said as it turned to the castle, its clawed hands moving closer together. "**My turn,"** it said as energy began to form between his hands, the energy hummed loudly as a small sphere began to appear between the hands. As the sphere got larger and larger, rings of energy began to circle around it, looking almost like an atom. "**Begone,"** the creature said in a deep growl, shaking the very ground. It compressed the ball of energy before he threw it at the castle. When the blast hit the castle fortress, it had made an explosion that could only sound like a firecracker and a gunshot going off at the same time. The area where the blast hit was covered with rubble, black smoke, and black electricity.

Erza couldn't help but fall to the ground, as she looked up at Senso in shock.

Scylla uncovered her ears and broke free from Elfman's hold. "Did you get them?" she shouted at Senso as she walked to where she smelled him. "Please tell me no one on our side got hit!" she said sounding scared.

Everyone looked at Scylla shocked that she isn't freaking out about all of this. Well, everyone but Natsu and Senso that is. "How the Hell can you be so calm!? Did you know he could do this?!" Someone shouted at her. "He is as powerful as Master Makarov if not more!"

Scylla rolled her eyes at that before she touched Senso's demon ankle. "Senso? Are we safe for the moment?" she asked him.

Senso grunted, his form beginning to slowly shrink down. "**Yeah we should be safe, while the castle most likely isn't destroyed, it w**ill take a very long time before it can fire again," he said as he finished shrinking but not to his normal height. He was just over eight feet tall and very lean. Minus the red-orange eyes, his form looked more like his previous appearance only more humanoid with metallic crystal red claws and shoulder head spikes. Cracks around the back area of its head glowed a pinkish color like misty blood, which made the dark metallic blue muscles that peeked out the back of its legs, on its hands and neckline resemble like it was part of a cyborganic suit. Its face was hidden with a crystal-like shell that made it look like it was a hood and the dark misty fog that made Senso look like it was the fusion of a duster with a cybergenetic body.

"Goddammit, I'm fucking stuck like this now," Senso said, his voice echoing because of the mask. "I hate going to that form, it is such a mother fucking pain," he growled out, rubbing his masked face with his clawed hand. "Is everyone alive?"

Everyone couldn't help but stare at him with their jaws dropped.

"Man! That was badass Senso!" Natsu said with a big smirk. "You didn't tell us you could do that!" he said before he ran to Senso to pat him on the back, only to accidentally hit it to one of his spikes. "Ow! Damn that hurts!" he shouted as he held his injured hand.

Scylla snickered at Natsu before she reached to touch Senso's face. "I don't think this will be permanent," she said comfortingly. Scylla then looked at the others. "Listen up! We are going to have to assemble a team to invade the castle! I don't know how long that canon of theirs will take to recharge but I am not willing to wait around and risk Senso taking another blow for us," she said before she pointed at herself. "I propose that we lead a team that will stop that canon of theirs from firing another shot. If we take out that canon then we might have a chance at winning this war! So who wants to come with me?" she asked the guild before looking sad. "I know you all probably don't trust me anymore since I kept Senso's secret but now is not the time to talk about that," she said before pointing at the castle that she assumed was right behind her.

"Right now we need to protect and fight for our home! I for one am not going to let a bunch of pussies walk all over me, Master Makarov and Fairy tail!" she said before lowering her hand. "So I ask again, who wants to join me invade the castle!?" she shouted at them.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Erza stepped forward, the latter looking slightly frazzled but firm. "We will join you two," Natsu said, his fists flaming, ready to fight. The others nodded as they gathered their magic, ready to get the show on the road.

Scylla smiled happily before she turned towards Lucy. "Sorry Luce, but you are going to have to play the part of the fairy tale princess for us," she said with an apologetic smile. "I know you want to help, but the best way to help us in this fight is encouraging the others as they fight and also keep yourself safe," she added before she winked at her. "Besides, even if you gave yourself up to Phantom, they will continue to fight Fairy Tail anyway. From what I have heard Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail have been rivals for years," she said to the Celestial Mage.

Lucy could only look down in slight shame and guilt, feeling like this was all her fault.

Mirajane walked beside Lucy and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy," she said in a comforting tone. "Have faith in us," she added with a smile. "You are part of Fairy Tail Lucy, and we protect our own," she added before she looked at the others that surrounded her. "Ain't that right guys?" she asked them which resulted in everyone around them cheering a 'Hell yeah!'.

Scylla heard the cheering and couldn't help but feel guilty. She had hoped that once she told all of Fairy Tail what Senso was, and tell his story that they will be as willing to let them still be in Fairy Tail. '_I just want a place to call home and have a warm and loving family_,' she thought before she turned towards Senso, gently grasping his clawed hand.

Senso grasped her hand tightly, breaking the skin but she did not wince at the pain. They did not need to talk to know what the other was thinking. He nodded to her, knowing what she wanted and what he would do for her to have her dream come true.

Natsu then looked at Scylla with an encouraging smile. "So, do you have a plan?" he asked her. "I prefer us going in kicking and punching but last time we did that, gramps ended up ill," he said before he looked at her seriously.

Scylla looked towards Natsu with wide eyes. "Eh? You are asking me?" she asked sounding as shocked as her face expressed.

Senso snorted in response. "Goddamnit Sis you are oblivious. Who else is going to lead right now, me? Fuck no I'm not and Natsu sure as hell isn't as his, mine, and Elfman's style is punch everything we see. Gray and Scarlet might be able to but I don't trust Scarlet to lead right and Gray doesn't have that much experience or… Aptitude to lead a team right," he said, ignoring the glares he got. "So, it falls to you."

Scylla made a pouty face before she then crossed her arms. "When you put it like that, brother dear, you bring up a good point. Give me a sec to think it out," she said before she closed her eyes. For no more than thirty seconds passed before Scylla opened her eyes. "Ok, I have an idea," she said before she uncrossed her arms. "Natsu?" she asked, calling him forward.

Natsu moved forward, slamming his fists together. "Yeah?" he said, his magic beginning to show brightly as light flames dusted his body. He was revving to go.

Scylla pointed a finger at him. "Judging from the cannon's size it will take time for it to recharge. I want you and Happy to go to the heart of that cannon and destroy it before they get to have another shot at us," she said to him explaining what she had in mind for him. "And I am willing to bet that those bastards are going to have one of the elemental four standing guard over it, my best guess is possibly their own pyro fighter," she added before she had a big smirk on her face. "Show that elemental what it is like to go against a Dragon. Think you can do that?" she said to him.

"On it," Natsu said, excitement in his voice as he and Happy took off.

Scylla smiled before she then held her pointing hand up. "Elfman? I got a job that only a real man can pull off," she said trying to figure out where he was.

"Yes," he said, his arm changing into his monster form.

She pointed at him after hearing his voice. "I want you to go in on the right of the fortress, take down anything you come across, _especially_ any of the elemental four. My gut tells me that while you come at them from the right with your manly right hook, they are going to send one of the other elemental four in to stop you," she said before she gave him an encouraging smile. "Show that elemental how a real man defends his guild!" she said encouragingly at Elfman. "Give it all you got!"

"Right, time to show them what a real man is like," Elfman said before he jumped up onto the legs of the castle.

Scylla smiled as she heard him leave. She then slowly turned to Senso. "Senso, Erza!" she said calling out to both of them.

Senso already had a twitching eye. "Oh fuck no, you can't expect me to work with Scarlet! She is weak!" he screamed out, pointing his finger at the said mage.

Erza's own twitching eye sped up. "And you can't expect me to work with him! I can't work with a… thing like him," she said, also pointing a finger at Senso.

Scylla glared at them. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted at them, finally having enough of this stupid drama between the two of them. "You two are the most powerful warriors in Fairy tail and I plan on you two working together! I am sending you two to go in straight for the head!" she continued shouting at them. "I want you two to blindside them and go after the Air elemental that took down Master Makarov! Take him out and Phantom Lord has no big ace up their sleeve other than that iron Dragon of theirs. And if you two so much as _wine_ like a bunch of babies, then you go right up to Phantom Lord on our hands and knees and tell them to fuck you in the ass!" she shouted at them with a pissed off expression on her face. "Cause Fairy Tail needs two of the most badass mother fuckers giving them Hell and making them shit their pants, not arguing over one another's pride and egos like some stupid 'who has the bigger pair of balls' contest!" she shouted for nearly all of Fairy Tail to hear.

Senso wasn't even fazed. "You do realize that with that last part, I can change my size at will, so I will always win that contest," he said with no shame. "Plus, even when I switch gender, I can make my assets bigger too."

Scylla growled in anger. "Senso! This is not the time or the place to pull that out right now," she growled at him. She took a deep, deep breath before she let her anger come out in her next sentence. "EITHER YOU FUCKING WORK WITH ERZA OR I AM GOING TO PUT YOU IN A WATER LOCK WITH _SHARKS_!" she shouted at him. "Cause this drama between you two is making Natsu and Gray look like Saints in comparison!" she added before ending that sentence panting heavily.

Senso didn't even flinch, though it was hard to tell with his mask. "And this is why I like you so much, nice and kind one minute and then complete bitch ass cunt the next," he said shrugging his shoulder at the looks from the others. "What?"

Scylla summoned her **water lock** spell, trapping both Erza and Senso inside it. "Enough of this," she growled. Scylla then used her hearing to locate the Phantom Castle before she turned around and faced it. Scylla then, with the actions of a baseball pitcher, threw the water bubble towards the guild castle. "Hall your fucking asses!" she shouted as she threw the water bubble. "And that's an _ORDER_!" she added as the water bubble flew through the air, hitting a direct bull's eye at the center of the castle.

For a few minutes, everyone didn't say a thing until the silence was suddenly broken. "WEAK THROW SIS! BUT IT DID GET ME A FACE FULL OF HER TITS SO THAT WAS NICE!" Senso's scream was heard from the hole before a resounding smack was heard. "STILL WEAK SCARLET!" was heard again before the sounds of fighting filled the air. Scylla could only facepalm.

"He is going to be the death of me, I swear it," she sighed heavily.

"NO, THAT WOULD BE GRAY WHEN HE FINALLY FUCKS YOU!" Senso screamed out.

Scylla twitched before her face went completely red with blush.

Gray was blushing just as red before he screamed out, "GO FUCK YOURSELF SENSO!"

"Trust me, he does that when he gets the itch for it," she muttered under her breath.

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE CAN KEEP UP WITH ME!" Senso screamed out once again.

Scylla this time ignored Senso before she turned to where she sensed Gray to be standing. "Gray? You and I are going to come at them from the left. With any luck, we will run into the water mage of the group," she said before taking his hand. "And hopefully my plan to take out each of the elementals will work," she added before she started to run towards the ocean.

"What about that Iron Dragonslayer?" Gray asked her as he summoned up ice to help them cross the ocean.

Scylla smirked at the question. "Hopefully, he'll be gunning for Natsu. From what I heard, the hothead struck him a _low blow_," she said before she used her water magic to boost them into the air and onto the left side of the castle.

**In Phantom Lord's castle, the cannon chamber**

Natsu ran into the room, coming in directly from the snout of the cannon. He looked around the room to see that it had five orbs, four attached to the wall pointing to the one attached at the floor in the center of the room. "Guess all of those orbs are connected to the elemental four," he said guessing that is what the set up for the cannon's ammo was.

"Yes, because the canon does not use regular ammunition, the orbs are used to gather magic from certain users and concentrate it into one blast," Happy explained, flying next to Natsu's head.

Natsu then smirked as he then figured out what Scylla's plan was. "So that was Scylla's plan, she figured that out and sent each of us to take one each of the elemental four! Take all of them out and the cannon is pretty much useless!" he said before he laughed with pride. "Damn! Scylla thought that much ahead and she can't even see the cannon!" he said before he looked to the center of the room.

"Well she is smarter than Senso," Happy said as he flew around.

"FUCK YOU HAPPY!" Senso's voice rang out startling the two.

Happy twitched as he heard Senso's voice.

Natsu smirked before he looked around the room, looking to see if an elemental was guarding the place. "No sign of anyone guarding it," he said before he looked at the center area. He blinked his eyes before he then saw someone right below them. "Scratch that, there _is_ someone here," he said to Happy. Natsu then smiled with excitement. "That's good! That means he has to be one of the elemental guys! This is going to be like killing two birds with one stone!" he said before he leaped into the air and began to perform an aerial attack from above.

A young man with black and white hair that was held up in ponytail came out from the shadows. He had black marks right across his face in a single line, which added the creep factor as his eyes glowed looking up at Natsu with a sadistic knowing smirk. "I don't think so," he said before he crossed his arms, not at all bothered with Natsu coming in from above.

Suddenly Natsu's flaming fist punched Natsu right in his own face.

Natsu looked at his fist with an inquisitive look on his face. "What the fuck," he muttered before he lit his hand on fire again and charged. The same thing happened again, only to hit him again.

"It seems you are beating yourself up," the young man said with a smirk. "Really embarrassing isn't it? The great Salamander who had hit Gajeel in the balls is beating himself up," he added before chuckling at Natsu.

Natsu growled. "I don't need fire to destroy you," he said as he charged at the man, nearly clobbering him as the man dodge his strike barely. "Get back here," Natsu said as he positioned himself to hit the man again.

"No way, you might hit me in the balls," the guy said before he dodged another attack from Natsu.

Suddenly a giant voice boomed through the room, announcing the count down before the canon was to fire again.

"Oh hell no!" Natsu screamed as he turned his attention to the orb in the middle of the chamber.

The young man then summoned up his fire magic and attacked Natsu using a **blue flame **attack.

The attack didn't even phase Natsu as he punched the orb, making cracks appear in it.

The pyro ran for Natsu attacking him again this time using a stinky flame attack.

Natsu punched the orb again, this time shattering the orb entirely.

The pyro gasped in horror as the orb exploded, causing the entire room to be blown into rubble.

Scylla heard the explosion as she and Gray were getting closer to it. "Looks like Natsu accomplished his mission. Now he just needs to take out the elemental that he is closest to," she said with a proud smirk. "Hopefully he doesn't waste all of his magic, cause he will need it against Gajeel," she added before she continued to follow Gray into the Phantom Castle.

Before they could enter, it suddenly began to shake, ruble going everywhere. It began to shift, parts moving around its body as it began to stand upright. Once it was finished transforming, it stood tall, a giant mechanical and magical construction.

Scylla, who was being held by Gray's arms wrapped around her, groaned in annoyance. "Please tell me this castle didn't change into something like a robot…" she asked Gray, who was holding her with his arms around her waist. "Cause if so then…"

"OH FUCK YES!" Senso cheered, howling with joy.

"Oh great...Now he is going to be spring heeled jack for the rest of the day…" Scylla whimpered before she then remembered something. "Wait a minute...If this thing is moving like a vehicle then that means…" she said before she slowly turned her head towards Gray. "Natsu…" she whispered to him.

"Natsu's motion sickness," Gray said confirming what she was thinking of now. Gray then unlaced his arms from around Scylla's waist and took her hand, running forward with her trailing behind. "Better hope you and Senso cured him of his motion sickness, otherwise we are going to have to work double time against that Iron Dragon," he added with a very worried look on his face.

Everyone outside of the castle thought the same thing as they fought against Phantom Lord Jose's ghosts.

The fire elemental could only stare in shock at the broken Jupiter Cannon. "You…You destroyed it," he muttered out before he was bashed in the back of the head by Natsu, his face making an indentation on the ground.

"Never forget your opponent dumbass," Natsu said, a combination of a smirk and scowl on his face.

The guy made no response for he was knocked out cold.

"Alright, now where is Gajeel," Natsu said as he began to sniff the air.

**Meanwhile in another part of the Phantom Lord Castle…**

Elfman ran down the hall, scanning the area for any Phantom Lord goonies. So far he only had to take down four groups since he invaded the castle. "It's unmanly of them to not try and put up a fight," he said to himself, speaking aloud.

Suddenly a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain under it which made his other eye appear more larger. He came out of the floor like a tree or a plant, his feet forming like roots adding the effect of his formal brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards with three on each side over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also was wearing what appeared to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them together. The slim man stood in a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted to the side as his body oddly swung back and forth.

"How do you do? I am Sol, Monsieur Sol," he said speaking with a French accent. "I am one of the elemental four," he added, swaying his body back and forth.

"Ah, just the person I am looking for," Elfman said before he summoned his beast magic, changing his right arm into the form of a black bull arm otherwise known as **Beast Arm: Black Bull**.

Sol looked at Elfman's arm with a wicked grin. He then started to swish his body back and forth again. "So your right arm is the only thing you can transform," he said as he moved. "It would seem the rumors floating about you are indeed true," he said with a girly like giggle. "You had a younger sister, no?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

Elfman twitched at Sol's words before he ran at the Frenchman, hitting him with his transformed arm.

Sol leaped away, dodging the attack. After flipping away from Elfman, he started to conjure up his Sand magic for an attack. "**Sable Dance**," he said before a swirl of sand swirled around Elfman, attacking him from every side.

Elfman covered his eyes to block out the Sand attack, not able to see where Sol was in the hallway.

Sol appeared from behind Elfman and summoned his earth magic for his next attack. "**Roche Concerto**!" he said casting the rock attack on Elfman. A huge barrage of massive rocks attacked Elfman right underneath him, and not only hitting him directly but also knocking him into the air.

Elfman managed to quickly regain control and flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet.

Sol swished his body back and for in dismay. "Non, non, non," he said in dismay before suddenly going underground. He then suddenly appeared before Elfman, wrapping himself around Elfman's bull arm. "Salute!" he said creeping Elfman out with that slimy looking smile he had on his face. He then chuckled wickedly as he tightened his grip on Elfman's arm.

Elfman shivered at Sol's creepy face before he tried to forcefully yank Sol off of his arm. "You are one creepy freak!" he said as he tried to pull Sol off of him. "A real man wouldn't act in such an unmanly way!" he added, unable to resist saying his manly gig. "Get off of me you mensiuer Soak!" he shouted getting Sol's name wrong. "Fight like a real man!" he shouted at the french twig.

Sol twitched at Elfman getting his name wrong. "It is MONSIEUR Sol!" he said before he unwrapped himself around Elfman's arm and gave the big brute a roundhouse kick. "You idiot!" he added before he did his creepy swaying stance with his feet rooted into the ground floor. Sol then gave Elfman a wicked evil smile. "Many years ago, you attempted a full body take over and failed non?" he asked gleeing in bringing the subject up. "You went berserk! And it cost you your darling little sister eh?" he said adding more fuel to Sol's psychological attack on Elfman. Sol then began to giggle in a girly like manner, adding more salt to Elfman's wound.

Elfman gritted his teeth before he ran at Sol, planning to attack him. He changed his arm to the **beast arm Iron bull** ready to throw the punch. "**Beast arm: Iron Bull**!" he shouted as he was about to strike.

Sol smirked before he used his sand magic to conjure up a shield. A shield in the form of Elfman's little sister Lisanna. "Forgive me, but I took the liberty of looking into your memory when you rudely stepped on me earlier," he said as he moved behind the Earth clone.

Elfman felt his body go instantly cold as he saw his little sister's face. He then felt anger slowly boil within him as he glared at Sol with bloodlust. "You son of a-!" he said before he was suddenly cut off by Sol touching the clone of Lisanna.

"Aww, what a sweet little thing!" Sol said in a creepy french cooing sound. He rested his hands on the clone's shoulders with his face right next to hers. "Such a tragedy she got robbed of living out her life thanks to her older brother!" he added speaking in the creepy voice again this time with a pout. "How cruel! How could you do such a thing to someone who loved you so?!" he asked as he moved away and let the Earth clone slowly move towards Elfman.

Elfman's arm slowly transformed back to normal. The happy childhood memories of his baby sister flooded his mind. Elfman shook his head, trying to block the memories from distracting him.

The earth clone of Lisanna slowly opened her eyes. "Hello...Big brother Elfman…" the clone said speaking in a ghostly voice slowly opening one of 'her' eyes.

Elfman twitched at the clone's words. He leaned his head back before he summoning his beast magic. '_I can't let him get to me_,' he thought as he started to conjure up the full body takeover spell. '_I have to do this or else I will fail!_' he added as the spell started to take effect, his body being covered by glitch patterns. He wasn't going to fail this mission.

Sol started to play with his mustache, seeing Elfman preparing for a full body takeover. "Non, non, non, silly fool," he said to Elfman before he conjured his earth clone spell. "If I were you I wouldn't attempt another full body take over," he said in a warning tone of voice. "Have you forgotten the last time you tried? You lost control, remember?" he said before he conjured up nearly twenty versions of Lisanna.

They all spoke to Elfman, saying it was his fault. That he hurt her when loved him so much. That he will fail again just like last time, and end up killing her again.

But Elfman continued on conjuring the spell. He knew Scylla was counting on him. And so was Fairy Tail. "Coward!" he shouted at Sol. "A real man would actually fucking fight me then resort to some cheap mind tricks!" he shouted at the twig man.

Sol twitched at Elfman's words, feeling his pride as a man be injured but such an insult. "Are you saying I am not a real man? Non, non, non! How dare you insult me in such a way you disgusting pig!" he said before he started to absorb his earth clones, forming a small sand cyclone behind him. "What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner, telling me how I should behave!? Ha! You are no man, you are a monster!" he shouted at Elfman glaring at him with disgust. "A monster who murdered his little sister!" he added before he cast his spell. "**Platre Sonata**!" he shouted casting his attack spell, which was his strongest spell. It creates a large clenched fist made of plaster which appeared in front of him.

Sol then sent the plastered fist flying against Elfman, which punched him so hard that it made him blow a hole through the wall.

**At the top of the castle**

Gray climbed out of an open window looking around for any phantom soldiers nearby. "Coast is clear," he softly whispered before he held his arm down into the window. "You can come up," he said to Scylla before pulling her up out of the window.

Scylla climbed out of the window and released a huge sigh. "Cripes! I have never climbed so much in my life!" she said before she felt a gust of wind. "Feels like we made it to the top of this robot. And so far we haven't run into the others or one of the elemental four," she said before she reached a hand out to Gray, a bit worried that the wind was going to knock her off of her feet.

Gray could only groan in response. "I hope you didn't just jinx us," he said as they began to move onward only to stop once raindrops began to fall. "What the hell?"

Scylla closed her eyes tight as she knew who of they have just crossed paths with. She then opened her eyes and like before, she could see Juvia coming towards them. '_Good, I was hoping to get a rematch with her,_' Scylla thought to herself as she smirked wickedly.

"Drip, drip, drop," Juvia muttered as she walked closer to them. "It seems we meet again, Scylla," she said emotionlessly. From what Scylla could see, she still looked blank-faced as she was the last time they met.

"So this is the elemental you fought last time?" Gray asked, his face neutral as he looked at the woman in front of them.

"The one that I said was my brother's future girlfriend? Yep, that's her," Scylla said with a sarcastic smirk. "Too bad, though," she added with a pout.

Gray rose an eyebrow at her comment. "Why is that too bad?" he asked, not really understanding what she was getting at. If this woman was as crazy as Scylla said she is, then she is a good match for Senso.

"Because I am going to have to beat her, of course," she said turning her head towards him.

Juvia looked at the two of them a bit somewhat confused as to what Scylla and Gray were talking about. "Juvia must say, Juvia is impressed that your guild has survived this long against Phantom, and also more impressed that you managed to take two of us down," she said before she looked at Scylla with an expression that was her attempt of a glare. "However, you would be very foolish to underestimate the remaining two," she added before she glanced over at Gray then back to Scylla. "Juvia is conflicted at this moment. She doesn't know who she should go after first, the handsome man," she said looking at Gray with a pink blush on her cheeks. "Or the one who has fought against her only to have the match end in a draw," she added looking at Scylla with another attempt of a glare.

Gray could only slightly sweat drop at her little speech. "I can't tell if I should take her seriously or be creeped out by how she talks," he said to himself before he looked at Scylla. "What do you think, should I laugh or be creeped out?"

"I think you just figured out the three reasons why I think she is perfect for my brother," Scylla said with a smirk.

"GOD DAMNIT! YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE WITH SCARLET YET YOU TWO GET TO SEE THIS CHICK!? WHAT THE FUCK LIFE!?" Senso's voice rang out once again, making both Scylla and Gray face fault.

Scylla couldn't help but snicker as she heard her brother's shouting. "What a big baby," she muttered before she took a few steps forward. "I will be your opponent, if it gets too far for me to go on, then Gray will step in for me," she said before she turned her head to where she sensed Gray to be standing.

"Are you sure, I mean I know you can see somewhat in the rain, but can you see enough to fight right now?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Scylla smirked as she summoned her water magic, using the rain to assist her. "You forget, my former student," she said as she formed a few water dragons, having them swirl circles around her. "There are other ways I can see her," she said before she pointed a finger in the air. "Tell me, Gray, if I cannot see my opponent by the normal means, then how can I see him coming towards me?" she asked him with a smirk.

Gray smirked in response. "Smell or hear them," he said, remembering his and Natsu's training with her and Senso. '_Boy were those some tiring days, I swear I feel some phantom pains from Senso's punches.'_

Scylla smiled proudly at him. "I am pleased to know that you've remembered my lessons, Gray," she said before she then made her water dragon's attack Juvia. "Now watch your teacher at work!" she shouted as she made her water Dragon's grasp Juvia's arms and legs.

Juvia remained completely expressionless by Scylla's attack. "That attack is useless against Juvia," she said before she closed her eyes. Juvia's body suddenly became a body of water, merging in with Scylla's water dragons.

Scylla could see Juvia's body slowly disappear, but she heard what was going on. "**Body of water**…" she whispered softly before she smirked with amusement. "Always wondered how that attack worked, considering I don't have the same kind of water magic she does," Scylla softly said before she crossed her arms in front of her face.

Juvia used her body of water to gain control over Scylla's water dragons. She then took the chance to force Scylla's water dragons to attack, this time using a water attack of her own. "**Sierra**," she said her voice sounding like a whisper with the sounds of the water moving towards Scylla.

Scylla braced herself for the scalding hot water that was to come from Juvia's attack.

Gray appeared in front of Scylla and summoned an ice shield, the boiling water hitting it, causing both the water and ice to disappear in a cloud of steam. "You ok Scylla?" he asked her, his face showing clear concern. He hoped he was there in time.

Scylla moved her arms away. "I am fine," she said with a light blush on her face. "Thanks for the rescue," she added with a grateful smile.

Juvia formed herself, having been reformed with her body of water defense from Gray's ice shield. She looked at him with rosy cheeks, feeling her heart pounding. "Was that ice magic? I have never seen it before," she said softly to herself. "It was beautiful," she added before she rested her hand on her chest. '_Why is my heart pounding like this?! Can I be in love with him?_' she thought to herself as she looked at Gray, feeling her heart beat faster. '_I must be, for I want him to be mine!_' she thought before she glared at Scylla. '_But first I must get rid of her! She is my rival for his love!_' she thought in her mind before she then summoned her water lock attack, trapping Scylla inside it.

Gray reacted in kind, placing his hand on the water lock and began to freeze the water. But when he nearly finished, he had to pull away so he wouldn't get hit by the geyser of water that was heading his way. "Damn it," he growled out, the water freezing slightly when drops landed on his hands from the residue of his magic.

Scylla moved her hands and slammed them against the inside wall of the waterlock, using it to create **water slicer** counter-attack to get Juvia to focus on her instead of Gray. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, her voice gurgling in the water lock. "I'm your opponent!" she added before she slammed the water wall again, this time using a **water jigsaw **attack to get a hit on Juvia.

Juvia had used **water body** to defend herself against Scylla's **water slicer** but was taken by surprise when Scylla used **water jigsaw**. Juvia soon found herself slammed against the wall. She blinked her eyes as she looked to see her long coat having been cut by the attacks. "That is a first...No one has ever laid a scratch on Juvia before," she said before she looked at Scylla with an angry glare. She lifted her arm to control the temperature in her **water lock.**

Scylla felt the heat in the water lock against her skin. It didn't feel as powerful as it was earlier, thanks to Gray's ice magic and her using it to create two attacks. But she still couldn't risk the chance of the water hurting her, so she moved her hands to her left side, and opened up her wineskin, unleashing the moon drip water inside it. Acting as quick as she could, she controlled the moon drip water to burst Juvia's water lock. As soon as it burst, she landed on the ground, softly coughing.

Gray moved forward placing a hand on Scylla. "Mind if I take a turn?" he asked, running his hand around her back, lightly using his magic to cool her down. He saw her muscles where tightening, so he thought he could relieve some of the tension.

Scylla smiled weakly at him. "Be careful, Gray. She uses different water magic then I do," she said resting her hand on top of his shoulder.

Juvia glared in anger at Scylla, hating that her rival was acting so close to Gray.

Gray smiled at Scylla before he stood up, moving a few feet ahead of her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said, a confident smirk on his face. "It's not like she can be worse then Senso," he added with a snicker, ignoring the indignant shout that came from across the castle, courtesy of Senso.

Juvia didn't want to fight Gray, but she had no other choice. With tears forming in her eyes she summoned her **water lock** spell. "Forgive me my prince!" she cried as she put him in the water bubble.

Gray gurgled in pain as he was trapped in the water lock. His shirt drifted upward and revealed to Juvia his bandaged ribs. He hissed in pain as he felt the heated water touch his wound. He glared at Juvia before he summoned his ice magic and froze the water ball. The water instantly froze up and burst into ice.

Juvia had been too distracted in her own thoughts, panicking about having accidentally harming Gray without even knowing it to notice him breaking free.

Gray winced in pain, which alarmed Scylla. "Gray! Why didn't you tell me you were still recovering!?" she asked him sounding worried as she got onto her feet. She moved towards Gray and helped slip off his shirt. "Tell me, did it reopen? I have moon drip water to help you heal if it is too much," she said gently touching Gray's now naked chest.

Juvia blushed red before she pointed an accusing finger at Scylla. "How dare you touch him so intimately! You two aren't even married! You shouldn't be so close to him like that unless he is your lover!" she shouted at them. "Stop touching him like that!"

Scylla pouted at Juvia's words. "What the hell is she talking about?" she muttered before she used her moon drip water to heal Gray's wounds. "There Gray," she said with a sweet smile. "Does it still hurt?" she asked moving one hand to gently touch his cheek. "It doesn't hurt anymore?" she asked him.

Gray grinned slightly in response, giving a very slight wince at the action. "I'm fine Scylla," he said moving his hand to hers. "Senso put me in worse pain before in training remember?" he asked her rhetorically.

Scylla smiled with a soft giggle. "True…" she said before she turned her head towards Juvia. "I hate to do this, especially when I believe in fighting fair, but I think we are going to have to team up against her," she said in a regretful tone.

Juvia once again went into her own little world, ignoring what was really going on. "That's right," she muttered to herself. "My love is my enemy in this war," she added before she looked at him sadly. "I don't want to fight you, my prince. The only peaceful way we can come out of this unharmed is if you hand over Lucy Heartfilia over to us and I will ask my master to stop attacking your guild," she said completely ignoring Scylla.

Scylla scoffed at Juvia. "Oh come on!" she said to Juvia. "I seriously doubt that your master is going to listen to your request!" she added.

"Scylla is right," Gray said agreeing with her. "Our guilds have been at each other's throats for years. I doubt that will stop now just because we hand over one of our people to you," he said before he stood in his fighting stance. "And besides, Lucy is one of us and I would rather die than hand her over to you lot," he added glaring at Juvia with a cold stare. "I don't like doing this either Scylla, but if we are going to protect our home and family, then I don't mind turning this fight into a two on one battle," he said before he summoned his ice magic. He then smirked, looking at her. "Also I have been wanting to fight alongside you anyhow," he added before he looked back at Juvia. "**Ice Lance**!" he shouted casting the ice attack spell.

The ice lances past Juvia due to her using her water body attack.

She looked at him sadly, grasping her chest hearing Gray declare (what she believed it to be) his love for Lucy. Her mind instantly went into major break down mode as she kept repeating over and over that Lucy and Scylla were her rivals for Gray's love. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, completely distracted from Scylla.

Scylla summoned her water dragons to attack and grasp on Juvia's hands and feet. "Freeze her in Gray! She is completely distracted in her own imagination!" she said to Gray, having been able to hear what Juvia was now muttering.

Gray froze the water Dragons, moving as fast as he could before he and Scylla moved in sync summoning a Dragon ice/water comb attack on Juvia.

Juvia felt rage ignite with her, using her control of the water in the icing to boil. The Ice Dragon's began to melt, freeing her from their hold. "I won't let Lucy or Scylla live!" she shouted in anger.

Scylla sighed heavily at Juvia's shouting. "Honestly, she is perfect for the idiot," she muttered before an idea suddenly struck her. She turned her head towards Gray having an idea that might turn this fight into their favor. "Gray! I have an idea!" she said before she started to move in his direction.

Juvia glared at Scylla before she raised her hand, summoning another water lock. But this time Scylla was trapped in it with Gray. Juvia felt her heartbreak as she saw them together, looking like a lover's embrace, but they really were just forced together by the pressure of the water.

Gray concentrated on his magic, drawing as much as he could before he released it. The water lock once more began to freeze before it shattered. Gray took this time to charge at a surprised Juvia, who once noticed Gray, shot a geyser of water at him.

Gray felt the water hit him with a force of a truck but pushed through. '_Senso hit far worse and much faster than this chick,'_ he thought to himself as he pushed through the water and hit Juvia with an ice-encased fist. Though the fist did not hit where he wanted it to.

Scylla coughed softly before she got to her feet. "Did you stop her?" she asked him before she looked in his direction. "Gray...Just where exactly is your hand? I can't see it clearly since your form is close to hers…" she said looking confused.

"I DO BELIEVE THAT GRAY JUST GRABBED HIS FIRST TIT!" Senso's scream rang out once again. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MAN! NOW JUST HAVE SEX AND YOU WILL BE A MAN!" he screamed, causing both Gray and Scylla to facefault and their eyes to twitch.

Scylla felt her anger boil up at Senso's words. "Gray...please move your hand away," she said nearly growling. "Before I forget that you aren't a pig like Laxus…"

Gray quickly pulled his hand away, blushing up a storm. "I swear I didn't mean to! I was aiming for her stomach but the water sent my aim off course!" he hurriedly explained himself, waving his arms around frantically, missing the pout and blushing face of Juvia.

Scylla kept her temper in and summoned a **water bubble** to trap Juvia in it. "I am done," she growled sounding really pissed. "Kid gloves off," she added before she then ran towards Juvia, wanting to do nothing but beat her to a pulp. And Scylla couldn't understand why she felt that. "It's over!" she shouted before she actually hit a full right hook punch to Juvia's face. But Scylla didn't stop with just one hit, Scylla continued hitting Juvia with every punch and kick combo that she knew. Scylla even added some water magic sneak attacks once or twice, not stopping for a single second. The more Scylla hit Juvia, the faster Scylla started to move, nearly to the point of moving as fast as Senso.

All Gray could say was, "Holy shit…"

Scylla landed one last punch to Juvia's gut, letting her anger get the better of her and clouding her judgment.

Juvia took the change with the last punch to change her body into water again and this time used her **Sierra **attack, hitting Scylla directly in the face, neck chest and arms.

Scylla screamed in pain as she felt the boiling water hit her. Tears leaked down her face as she fell to her knees her trembling hands covering her face. Her entire body trembled as she felt the burning pain, triggering Scylla to go into a deep, deep shocked and terrified state.

Just like Scylla moments ago, Gray felt something go off in him. The sounds of Scylla's screams made his insides churn and rage. Before Juvia could turn her attention away from Scylla, she was hit with an ice lance to the face knocking her into the wall.

The ice broke into pieces, it's cold air freezing the rain around them.

'_He has managed to freeze up my rain!_' she thought as her rain be evaporated into drops of rain ice. Juvia tried to conjure up her water but had been frightened by the look on Gray's face that her water came out like a squirt of water coming from a drinking fountain. '_I have lost…_' she thought as she looked at Scylla who was still trembling in shock.

Gray was growling much like a certain demon. "If you ever harm Scylla again," he let the statement hang in the air, only letting up when he saw her nod. He moved away from her before attending to Scylla, icing over the damage she had sustained.

Scylla trembled to the cold but it somehow woke her from her shocked state. "Gray?" she asked softly since she was back to being blind as a bat again now that the rain was gone. "Is that you?"

Gray smiled softly at Scylla's words. "Yeah, it's me Scylla, it's me," he said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his face so she could feel him. "I'm here…" he muttered, almost as if to comfort himself and not Scylla.

**Outside the castle **

Mirajane struggled as she tried to break free from the mage's giant robot grip on her. Having been teleported there by Phantom Lord Jose moments before as a punishment for trying to trick him with her transformation magic disguising herself as Lucy. The guild master wasn't at all fooled by her, knowing fully well that Lucy had already been taken elsewhere before Phantom Lord started to change its castle into the robot form it had now. She hated being useless while everyone else was fighting, but what could she do? She had retired being an S-class mage a long time ago and swore she wouldn't use her magic again.

She also had been worried about her baby brother Elfman being involved in the fight, given what happened years ago involving the death of their little sister Lisanna. Ever since that day Elfman always transformed only a portion of his arm instead of attempting fully bod take over control with his beast magic. She only hoped that Elfman wouldn't be forced to use that power again, she already lost one sibling and she'll be damned if she was going to lose the only member of her family she had left.

Suddenly a part of the castle exploded, forming a huge hole in the wall. Mirajane looked in that direction wondering who had caused it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Elfman lying close to the edge.

"Elfman!" she cried out to him in horror. "Elfman! Can you hear me!?" she asked looking at him, praying that he wasn't dead.

Elfman winced in pain. Sol's attack was definitely not unmanly. He opened his eyes before hearing a voice call out his name. "Huh?" he said softly. Elfman then looked around before he then saw Mirajane a few feet away, trapped in the fingers of the giant mage robot. "Big sis?" he said with surprise. "What the hell are you doing over there?!" he asked as he slowly started to get up on his feet.

Sol crept up behind him, smirking as he saw Mirajane. "Ohh…" he said in his creepy accent. "That is your older sister, Mademoiselle Mirajane non?" he asked Elfman. "She was once a powerful mage known as the she-devil. Quite powerful then, but now? Not so much, barely a drop of what it once was," he said goading at Elfman. "Oh the poor dear," he said as he saw her being squeezed by the robot's fingers that she was trapped in. "She is being punished for trying to trick our master, Jose. A regrettable ordeal, but it won't be long before the giant mage's fingers crush her to death like an insect," he said goading Elfman again. "You killed your little sister and now you will watch Mirajane be crushed to death before your eyes!"

"You are nothing more than an imposter!" he shouted at Elfman. "Your manliness image is nothing more than just a facade to hide how weak and powerless you are!" he said before he conjured up another one of his spells. "A real man wouldn't let anything happen to those fair creatures! And for your punishment for allowing such a thing to happen, you will suffer for all eternity in Hell!" Sol said before he cast his spell, **Merci la Vie** an extremely cruel spell, which seemingly dooms the victim to eternal suffering. After getting wind of his enemies bad memories with his mind reading abilities, Sol forces them to remember such memories, preventing them from fighting anymore and at the same time slowly covering them in stone. Which is what Sol had in mind for Elfman. "You will relive all of those horrible memories over and over as you become part of the earth! A never-ending sleep that only Hell can provide for monsters like you!" he said as Elfman held his head in his hands and started to scream in pain.

Elfman struggled to fight against his spell but soon found himself surrounded in a veil of smoke and mist, seeing nothing but the color white surrounding him. He suddenly heard the soft sound of someone crying in the distance. Elfman turned fast to see a small boy crying…

'_That's me!_' he thought as he recognized the boy as him when he was younger.

"Big brother El!" a voice called out to him.

Elfman turned to his left to see his younger sister Lisanna run towards him. A smile appeared over his face as he knelt down to hug his little sister, but she passed right through him like a ghost. Elfman turned around to see another memory of his childhood play before his eyes. This time it was not as black and white as his last memory was. This memory was of the day he, Lisanna and Mirajane were going off on that mission. The mission where he lost control, attempting a full body take over of a demon monster that had been causing trouble for a village nearby.

Lisanna was just saying goodbye to Natsu, who had wanted to go along with them.

Elfman screamed at them as he tried to run at them, shouting that they should take Natsu with them, but the area before him was suddenly pulling away from him. He tried to run after them, shouting over and over that they weren't ready for that mission and to take Natsu with them. But it was too late, for another memory began to play right before his eyes…The moment he tried to do that full body takeover spell and failed. Of him in the beast form, swatting Lisanna to the side like she was a bug.

Elfman fell to his knees and cried. Shedding tears for his sister once again. "Lisanna…" he sobbed, mourning the loss of his little sister.

"It's not your fault," Mirajane said as her past self stood behind him in the current memory of them standing over Lisanna's grave played before his eyes. "She said so herself remember? Everything has to die in the end, even if it makes us sad," she continued as she rested a hand on Elfman's shoulder. "She will continue to live on in our hearts. As long as we remember her," she added, her words making Elfman turn to look up at her.

"We will?" he asked her looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes," Mirajane replied. "And from now on, we will live on for her and be sure to never forget her," she said shedding her own tears for her little sister. The memory started to black out before Elfman's eyes.

Outside in the real world, Elfman being almost completely turned to stone shed a tear. "I...Will...Never...Forget…" he said aloud. His eyes then started to turn from stone back to normal eyes.

"Elfman!" Mirajane cried looking at her brother with worry as she struggled to break free. "You've gotta fight it!" she cried as she held her hand out to him. "Please brother! I can't lose you too!" she cried out to him. "Fight him, Elfman!"

Sol had his back at Elfman as he was laughing over how he defeated Elfman.

"She is crying…" he heard Elfman say.

Sol turned around sharply as he looked to see if Elfman really did speak. He was surprised as he saw Elfman break through the rock shell that was forming around him. "I promised I wouldn't let anyone make you cry ever again..." he growled as his magic forced the rock shell off of him. "So tell me, why are you crying!?" he shouted again to Mirajane. Elfman was suddenly glowing golden color, his face looking extremely angry.

Mirajane gasped as she saw the glowing light. "No!" she cried out in horror. "Don't do it! It's too dangerous! Don't cast the full take over spell!" she screamed as she saw Elfman started to transform into his beast form.

Elfman roared in anger as he began to transform. "AHH! WHO MADE YOU CRY MIRA!?" he shouted.

Sol smirked at Elfman. "Imbecil...You are not strong enough for a full body take over!" he said before suddenly the magic symbol for Elfman's beast magic appeared. "Mon Dieu!" he said as he saw Elfman now fully transformed into the demonic beast that he had tried to take control over years ago. "He did it! He performed the spell!" he said as he trembled in fear to see Elfman's **beast soul**. "Non, non, non!" he said as fear chilled up his spine as Elfman slowly started to walk towards him. Sol knew then that he was in deep trouble and going to be in a whole lot of pain if he didn't escape.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" he said his voice sounding almost like a scared squeak. "I wasn't actually trying to harm you. I was trying to help a mon ami out!" he said with a nervous chuckle. "I thought that putting you through all of that might get you over your fears and finally become the powerful mage you are!" he said before acting like a fanboy before Elfman. "You truly now are the Creme de la Creme of Manliness!" he added before seeing that Elfman was right before him. Sol laughed nervously before he slowly started to wave ad the no confused Elfman. "I better be going now, seeing that Fairy tail is winning this little war. Au revoir!" he said before turning around and try to escape.

Elfman grabbed Sol and slammed him into the ground. Over and over he punched Sol deeper and deeper into the ground, causing more bruises and bumps on the Frenchman's head. He could only hear the Frenchman cry 'non' over and over until suddenly he heard Mirajane call out to him.

"Elfman!" she cried out, not knowing what was going on inside. Except for seeing her baby brother transform, she didn't know if he had lost control or not. She was suddenly surprised as she saw Elfman in his **Beast soul** form jump out of the hole in the wall and landed on the arm of the robot that was holding her. She looked with astonishment as she saw him coming right towards her and suddenly stopped right before her. "Please tell me that you didn't lose control," she softly whimpered in fear.

Mirajane was suddenly surprised when Elfman grabbed a hold of her and pushed the fingers of the giant mage hand apart. "Sorry Mira…" he softly growled to her speaking in his beast form. "I promised I wouldn't do a full body take over...Given what happened to Lisanna…" he said before he slipped them both out of the fingers and hugged her. "I never thought I would be able to do it," he added before he looked down at her. "But I didn't have any other choice," he said as he looked down at her showing Mirajane that Elfman was fully in control this time. "I had to do it to protect you and Fairy Tail!" he said before tears started to form in his eyes. "I couldn't lose you or the others," he added with a sad frown on his beast form face.

Mirajane smiled at her brother. "Stop beating yourself over about Lisanna, Elfman," she said as she gently touched his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong, you were only trying to protect us," she added as Elfman began to change back to normal.

Elfman looked down at her sadly. "And I failed miserably...I killed my little sister…" he said before closing his eyes.

Mirajane smiled at him before she walked to Elfman and rested her face against his chest. "You still have your big sister here," she said to him with a sweet smile. "We said we would live our lives for her remember?" she asked as she leaned her head back to look up at him. "We promised to keep her memory alive within our hearts. That way she would be with us forever," she said looking up at him with a smile.

Elfman then burst into tears, sobbing loudly. "Wahhh! Big sis!" he cried sounding like a big manly baby crying for its Mama. "I'm so glad you are okay!" he cried again before continuing his manly sobs. "I am so happy!" he added sounding almost comical with his crying.

Suddenly Scylla's screams of pain came from above.

Mirajane and Elfman heard them and looked up in the direction the screams came from.

"That was Scylla!" Mirajane said with worry. "Could she be in trouble?" she asked before looking at Elfman. "Let's go see if we can help her!" she said with a brave angry face.

Elfman nodded before he wiped his tears. "It is unmanly to make a woman cry!" he said before he said, back to his normal manly self. "Let's go!" he said to Mirajane before they both ran in the direction to where they heard Scylla scream.

"Scylla! Gray!" Mirajane shouted as they found them. Mirajane could see Gray using his ice magic on Scylla and was worried that she might've got hurt somehow. "Are you guys all right?" she asked when Elfman and she were right before them.

"We heard Scylla scream," Elfman said before he looked at the now unconscious Juvia. "Is that one of the elemental four?" he asked Gray with a raised brow. "Doesn't look all that much," he muttered.

Gray grunted as he finished icing over all of Scylla's injuries. "Believe me, she was a lot harder to beat then she looks. It took me and Scylla going insane to beat her, plus she only lasted because there wasn't much we could do to her," he said as he moved Scylla into a more comfortable position.

"Witch boiled me," Scylla whispered softly.

"That explained the scream," Mirajane said as she looked at Scylla with sympathy in her eyes. Mirajane then looked at Elfman. "Think you are strong enough to carry Scylla?" she asked her baby brother.

Elfman nodded his head and smiled proudly. "I wouldn't be a real man if I didn't have any strength after beating one of the Elemental four!" he said before pounding his chest in a manly way. Elfman then went to Scylla and turned around, kneeling down on one knee. "Come on," he said to her. "It'll be faster if one of us men carry you," he added explaining to her what was going on.

Scylla pouted before she moved towards him, smelling the sweat coming off of him.

"I'm more worried about Senso killing Erza right now," Gray said, looking to where the two should be by this point. He looked back at Scylla, who was being picked up by Elfman. "What do you think Scylla? Has Senso killed or maimed Erza yet?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. While he didn't doubt that Erza was strong, Senso was different.

"If she hasn't said anything to tick him off, maybe. But I am more worried about Senso then anything," she said before she balled up her fist on Elfman's shoulder. "You see, Senso while he is all-powerful, his powers come at a terrible price," she said with a sad look on her face.

Gray began to think at this. Ever since Senso had transformed into that huge creature, he had been rather… "He becomes more unhinged, doesn't he?"

Scylla winced in pain at Gray's words before she nodded her head. "Yes," she replied. "And now you can see why I always panicked whenever he would use that healing ability or overwork himself to the point that he has to...you know…" she said almost forgetting that Mirajane and Elfman weren't in on Senso's secret yet. "The more he uses his powers like he is possibly doing right now, the more I fear he will fall more deeply into madness," She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "He is the only family I've got left…" she said before she hid her face into Elfman's neck and softly sobbed.

Elfman looked really uncomfortable as Scylla cried on him.

**Meanwhile in another part of the castle that was left unchecked…**

"Goddamnit Scarlet, calm your fucking ass down before I bite it," Senso growled out as Erza was tearing through the hallways, destroying everything in her path. This would have been easier if he had been sent in alone, but no, Scylla had to send Scarlet with him. '_I am so going to get her back for this.'_

Erza looked at him with a raised brow. "I don't want any of Phantom Lord members to get the chance to ambush the others," she said before she knocked out one of said Guild member to an unconscious state. "Also seems fair that we give our friends fighting outside one less trouble to worry about, don't you think?" she said with a smirk.

Senso grunted as he backhanded a Phantom member who tried to get behind him. "Like these canon, fodder can pose any kind of threat," he said as he decked another one. "Seriously, when do they realize that they have lost already?"

"Their pride won't let them admit defeat, and also don't forget who their boss is," Erza said before she knocked another phantom soldier out. "Once we take out the elemental four and that Iron Dragon of theirs, their morale will start to shake. Take them _and_ their guild master then this fight is as good as over," she said before she took out a dozen men with one of her magic attacks. "Although it might shake things up if we took him out first," she added before she looked around and saw they took out the last of the group of mages. "Honestly with the elemental four and their iron dragon these pipsqueaks could at least try putting in _some_ effort," she said before she looked at Senso. "Shall we go ahead?" she asked him pointing her head up the stairs that lead to some double wooden doors.

"Might as well get this over with," Senso muttered, not really feeling the fight that was coming was going to be any fun.

Erza smirked before she ran ahead towards the door before busting them open with one kick. As soon as the doors opened they revealed to show Natsu fighting with someone. And he was having his ass handed to him, figuratively.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted before she ran towards them and air kicked Aria right in the face.

Aria teleported away having been shocked by Erza's sudden attack.

Erza turned and glared at Natsu disapprovingly. "While I commend you for fighting against Phantom, you shouldn't have gone against someone who can drain your powers so easily!" she said to him disapprovingly. She then looked at Senso. "Shall we show him how it's really done?" she asked him. "I know you have been looking for someone who is much more of a challenge," she added with a smirk.

Senso grunted in response. "This fool isn't even a warm-up," he said turning his back on Erza and moving away from her. "Tell me when that retard Jose is around, he would be a nice warm up."

Erza raised a brow at him. "You are sitting this one out?" she asked before she saw Aria appear. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered before she changed her armor to **Heaven's wheel armor**. Erza then ran straight for Aria, starting the fight. "You'll pay for what you did to Master Makarov!" she shouted as she ran in for the attack.

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail's secret hideaway…**

Lucy woke up suddenly screaming as she had the freakiest dream involving her waking up in her home, everyone in Fairy Tail suddenly appearing in her bedroom and finding the water mage Juvia, hiding under the covers with her. She looked around to see that she was in a warehouse of sorts that looked like it stored supplies.

"It seems that you are awake, Miss Lucy," a voice said to her.

Lucy turned and found that she was with Reedus, the Fairy Tail mage with the ability to bring his drawings and painting to life as attacks. "Oh Reedus, it's you," she said before she looked around the warehouse room. "So where are we? And how did I get here?" she asked him looking a bit confused. "The last thing I remember is talking to Mirajane before the fighting, and then I suddenly blacked out," she said before looking back at Reedus. "Than I wake up and find myself here," she added before she sat down on a wooden crate.

Reedus sat down across from her and began to work on a portrait of Lucy. "Mirajane cast a sleeping spell on you," he said to her. "In order to sneak you away safely and not risk you getting captured again," he added explaining everything to Lucy.

Lucy looked up at him surprised. "What? Why? I could've helped the others fight!" she said looking upset. She then looked down to her lap. "I guess you all don't want me to though…" she softly muttered.

Reedus shook his head. "That isn't it at all Lucy. We all don't think you are helpless," he said as he was nearly done with the portrait. "This is just us protecting one of our own, that is all," he said before he finished the last details. He then looked up at her. "I know you want to help, but Mira gave me strict orders to keep you here and safe," he said knowing that Lucy was about to argue with him.

Lucy stood up and glared at him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone else if protecting the guild!" she shouted at him. "It isn't fair that I should be put to the sidelines when I should be helping everyone!" she shouted again before the entire warehouse suddenly began to shake around them.

They both looked up before someone started to bash indents on the metal door outside.

"Someone is trying to get in!" Lucy said a little frightened of who Phantom Lord would have sent after her.

"Stay behind me Lucy," Reedus said as he stood in front of her and began to conjure up his magic.

A few minutes later, Reedus just had his butt kicked for the fifth time against Gajeel and two of his other lackies.

"Just give the brat up, old man," the young girl with Gajeel said with disgust. "And maybe we might let your fat ass live," she added with a smirk. "And besides, our boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Gajeel didn't even spare Reedus a look, focusing on the cowering girl behind him. "So this is the one Jose has been going nuts over? Doesn't look all that much worth it," he said, his tone dismissive.

Lucy could only glare at the man that she now suspected to be the 'iron Dragonslayer' that Natsu mentioned to her after rescuing her earlier today. "And you look like a wrinkly old baboon ass," she said to him with a smirk. "Senso is more intimidating," she added.

Gajeel growled in response, his enlarged canines peeking out of his mouth. "And she has a mouth on her, just great," he muttered, honestly not really caring for her comment about him not being intimidating. What was the point in intimidation if you can beat your enemy into the ground so easily?

The girl wearing a beanie hat with the phantom guild symbol snickered at Gajeel.

The dark-skinned bald man that was with them rolled his eyes before he glared at Lucy. "Listen, princess," he said with a sarcastic tone. "You best come with us, willingly," he said before he pointed up a Gajeel. "I wouldn't be poking at this Dragon at the moment since that pyro friend of yours managed to hit him with a low blow."

Gajeel turned to glare at the bald man, growling at him heavily.

Lucy couldn't help but wince at those words. '_Dang Natsu. Didn't think you would be able to do that in a fair fight_,' she thought before she hid behind Reedus. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather stay here then go see your creepy perverted boss," she said before Reedus, who had just finished painting Vulcans on his stomach, used his Pict Magic to bring them to life.

The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't even flinch at the site of the Vulcan, batting them away easily enough with his iron club. "I hope you can paint something better fatass, or else this will be over quickly," he said with a sneer on his face, seeing Reedus as weak and not worth fighting. His dragon instincts were screaming at him to get this over with so he could fight Salamander or this Senso the girl was talking about.

Lucy had started to run for the exit of the warehouse, as Reedus said to her before he tried to summon more Vulcans. "Forgive me, Reedus," she softly whispered as she got to the door. She was about to grab the doorknob when suddenly Gajeel appeared right in front of her.

"And where do think you're going?" Gajeel asked mockingly, grabbing Lucy's arm, preventing her from moving away.

Lucy glared at Gajeel before she swiftly kicked him. Her leg unknowingly hit Gajeel a direct bulls-eye right between the legs. "Let go of me you creep!" she said as she kicked him.

Gajeel didn't move for a few seconds before he keeled over, letting go of Lucy and grabbing his privates. "Why…Why me?" he muttered out as he grasped his balls in pain.

Lucy managed to free herself from Gajeel and run outside of the warehouse. She looked from side to side before she made a sharp turn to an alleyway that was right beside it and began to run down it. She found a ladder and quickly climbed up it, planning on outsmarting the phantom bozos inside. Lucy managed to get onto the rooftop when she heard something behind her. She turned around fast and was about to scream but was silenced by a male hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet Lucy, it's me! Loke!" the figure softly whispered to her, uncovering her mouth. He smirked at her his flirtatious smile before winking at her. "Looks like I was right to come after you," he said before he heard a roar of anger coming from inside. "Looks like I have to be the white knight and slay that Dragon," he added softly before he took her hand and kissed it.

Gajeel had a furious expression on his face when he found them. He was growling loudly not unlike a certain creation and his body looked to be lost made of metal. "First Salamander and now you, girly? That's it! Jose told us to bring you back unharmed if possible but for that little stunt you and your pal pulled on me, I'm going to make you hurt!" he screamed out, his pride as a man and a dragon fueling his rage.

Loke stood in front of Lucy, shielding her from Gajeel. "Sorry pig, but you aren't going to do a thing to her," he said before he stood in his fighting stance, ready to summon his magic. "I wouldn't be a real prince charming if I left the maiden be harmed by a dragon," Loke said before he then started to attack Gajeel. But suddenly stopped as he felt his body suddenly become stiff as stone. '_Not now_!' he thought in anger as he felt that using his powers had taken up some of his time.

Gajeel smirked as he saw this. "What was that about beating me? Some prince you are, after all, how can a prince like you defeat a dragon's roar?" He asked mockingly as he leaned back, drawing in a big breath. When he leaned forward, he released his iron dragon roar, blasting Loki away. As laid on the ground hurt, Gajeel grabbed Lucy once again, this by her legs and throwing her over his shoulder, so she could do much but scream and pound into his back.

Lucy could only struggle as Gajeel took her to Phantom Lord's castle.

**At Phantom Lord's castle…**

Guild Master Jose growled in outrage as he soon discovered that his strongest mages, the elemental four had all been beaten by the Fairy Tail pixies. "Damn those fucking pixies!" he roared with anger as he saw that Aria had just had his ass handed to him by Erza, Titania of Fairy Tail. "How could four of my strongest mages lose to a bunch of punks!?" he asked before he threw his throne seat into a wall.

"Well, maybe this will stop them," Gajeel's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Gajeel carrying Lucy, who then dropped her to the ground. "We have the little girl now, so what's the plan?"

Jose smirked as he saw Lucy on the floor. But then he frowned as he saw Lucy was injured with dirt marks. "Is she alive? All of this effort cannot go down the drain if she is dead...Can't get that reward from her old man if she isn't breathing," he said before he looked at Gajeel with a raised brow.

In response, Gajeel kicked Lucy into a wall, making her scream in pain. "That answer your question?" he asked rhetorically. "Had to roughen her up a bit to get her to stop struggling."

Jose smirked as Lucy coughed in pain from Gajeel's kick. "I knew I could count on you Gajeel," he said with a sadistic smile on his face. Jose then sharply turned and picked up a microphone to speak to those in the castle and outside. "Attention Bugs of Fairy Tail," he said into the microphone with a smirk. "I hope you are listening cause I am going to only say this once," he said before he looked at Gajeel with a smirk, covering the microphone with his hand to muffle his voice. "Gajeel? Would you be so kind as to help our _guest_ inform these bugs that she is here?" he asked looking at Lucy's trembling form on the floor. "Feel free to make her scream."

Gajeel grinned savagely at that. As he made his way over to Lucy, she began to squirm and try to move, but she was in pain at the moment. Gajeel grabbed Lucy by her hair and raised her up, her hair pulling on her scalp which made her scream in fear and pain.

Jose uncovered the microphone and pointed it directly at Lucy. Her scream echoed throughout the guild and was heard on the speakers outside. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they knew that it was her screaming.

Jose smirked before he moved the microphone away from her. "That is right, we have your precious Lucy Heartfilia. Which means that the first part of our job is done," he said before he had a Cheshire smile on his face. "So the only thing left to do is to get out the bug spray and wipe out the remaining insects infesting my guild. And once I clean house, I will destroy their little hive before going on our merry way," he said before he laughed like the evil cartoon villain that he was. "See you all in Hell Fairy Tail, and don't worry we'll take _very_ good care of her," he said finishing his little monologue by shutting off his microphone and the speakers. Jose then began to walk towards the door. "Keep an eye on the girl, I am going to get rid of some pests that are in my guild hall," he said to Gajeel as he got to the door. Jose then looked at Gajeel with a smirk. "I also wouldn't put past Salamander to come running here, given how he saved her last time," he added with an evil grin before he then left the room.

Gajeel grinned in response, wanting to get payback on the shit who hit him below the belt.

Natsu had gotten up from his spot where Senso had moved him when he got beaten by Aria. Lucy's screams had woken him up from unconsciousness, and when he heard that, his expression had become overshadowed, making his emotions hard to read. Before Erza could even go to him, his magic exploded, shattering the hall and sending debris everywhere.

"PHANTOM LORD!" Natsu roared out, his scream shaking the already unstable room. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING WHAT'S MINE!" he continued to roar out. His magic was flaring wildly around, tendrils of fire lashing and shattering the stones that they hit. Erza had to back away from Natsu so she wouldn't be hit by the chaotic magic he was throwing off. Senso was…

"Huh, well maybe now I can make that grill out of that Iron Dragon's hide," Senso said as he wasn't even the least bit fazed as he moved through the magic easily enough.

Erza looked at Senso with a glare before she then looked back at Natsu. "Natsu! You need to calm down! You'll waste your magic and won't be able to save Lucy if you continue like this!" she shouted at him. She tried to take a step towards Natsu but was stopped by his flames.

"Let me handle this Erza," a voice said from behind them.

Erza turned to see Scylla, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray running towards them.

Scylla hopped off of Elfman's back and slowly walked towards Natsu, using her water magic to shield her from the flames. "Natsu…" she said in a gentle soothing voice. "Calm down, please," she said stepping closer and closer to Natsu, using the feel of his fire to figure out where he was. She was trembling in fear since she had a deep fear of fire mages but knew that if she didn't calm down Natsu, they were going to lose this war. As she felt herself getting closer, she reached a hand out towards him.

Natsu glared at Scylla, his mind clouded by his Dragon Instincts and his own rage. He could barely tell it was Scylla, the red haze in his mind made his view fuzzy and distorted. When he saw Scylla's hand come close he stiffened, but before he could lash out, he felt Scylla's hand gently rub his cheek, stopping him in place.

Scylla gently caressed his cheek, fighting the burning pain from the fire that was surrounding him.

Gray and Elfman looked worried as they saw Scylla being harmed by Natsu's fire magic, while Mirajane and Erza looked at Scylla praying that she could get through to Natsu in his anger. While Senso didn't move to do a damn thing, knowing fully well that Scylla would be safe.

"Natsu," Scylla said in a soothing tone. She knew his dragon side was angry and needed to be handled gently. "I know you are angry, but we need you to calm down," she said before she moved her other hand to cup his face and have her look at him. "You can save Lucy, but if you keep focusing on being like this then you will lose her. Save your magic, and use your feelings for Lucy, your mate, to fuel the fire in your belly," she said before she smirked at him, fighting the burning pain in her hands. "Can you do that Natsu?" she asked him with a sweet smile, giving the dragon slayer a challenge.

Natsu's Dragon pride began to flare, almost insulted that Scylla would try and challenge him. "Where… Is… She…" he muttered out slowly, his voice slightly haggard and distorted as his inner dragon was clawing at him to destroy those who hurt Lucy. '_No not Lucy, My Mate.'_

Scylla winced in pain, this time her tears formed and spilled down her cheeks.

Before Natsu could speak, Senso appeared behind him and grabbed him in a headlock, ignoring the searing flames. "Calm the fuck down Salamander," he growled into the dragon's ear. "If she is your mate as you say then think clearly and smell for her. You've got the nose, fucking use it!" he finished loudly before he threw Natsu across the hall, making him collide with the stairs at the end. "Now fucking find her you dumb shit! Or else you are a pathetic excuse of a dragon!"

Scylla fell to her knees, her body trembling from the burning pain and her clothes nearly burnt off to the point that her underwear could be visible. She silently cried for her ability to communicate with animals, had just failed her. All of her effort to face her fear of fire magic was all for nothing.

"Don't go doubting yourself now sis," Senso said as he formed a long trench coat formed in his hand, draping around Scylla to cover her. "You did get through to him, just not enough to break entirely through all his raging instincts," he said as he looked back towards Natsu who was getting up, his fire now only covering his body. "Hard to break through blood lust and protective instincts, you should know this by now Scylla, what with how many times you've tried to pull me out of my own."

Scylla softly sniffled and wiped her tears. "I am not crying cause of that," she said trying to put up a brave face in front of the others. "It's just all of that heat made my eyes water up," she said before she held the long coat tighter around her.

"And I call bullshit on that," Senso retorted as tendrils latched into Scylla's hands, healing them. "We both know that you haven't even tried to get within fire like that willingly within twelve years. You were desperate to get through to him fully, but even with your ability, Natsu isn't fully animal, only partly so."

Everyone looked shocked at Scylla as they heard what Senso said. '_Scylla is afraid of fire?!_' they all thought at the same time. They all then looked at Natsu, not sure what to say or do at the moment.

Scylla slowly got up on her feet before she looked at Natsu with a sad look on her face. "I won't take such a risk again," she said softly. "Fire seems to hate me no matter which form it takes," she added before she looked down sadly. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind before she looked at Natsu. "Natsu! Can you smell your favorite candy? Lucy should still have some left from the last time you saved her!" she shouted at Natsu. "Use the scent of the candy to help track Lucy's scent!"

Natsu's more logical and thinking side was coming forward from the blow he had taken from Senso, allowing him to hear Scylla clearly. He began to sniff the air, picking hundreds of scents, but only two stuck out, the candy and Lucy. "My mate," he growled out before he tore off up the stairs, steps breaking from the force of his running.

Scylla sighed with relief and began to laugh hysterically. "Can't believe that stupid candy would come in handy so many damn times!" she said as she held her gut that was now hurting from all of the laughing. "Guess Lucy is going to have to make that candy as part of her perfume!" she added before she laughed again, covering her mouth to try and contain it.

Senso grinned at her laughing, though it was still hidden by his mask. "He's a male Scylla," he said, ignoring the indignant squawks from the two guys there. "The best way to win them over is food."

"That is true in some cases, but frankly I prefer a woman to win me over with her bold sex appeal," a voice spoke to them as the room slowly started to become filled with black mist. "Like that girl in the coat for instance…" the voice added before laughing wickedly. Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard in the same direction Natsu had run to moments before. "I must say, for you to face Salamander's fire like that was very impressive. Shouldn't expect nothing less from a former member of the Renegade Guild," Master Jose said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Scylla shivered in disgust before she wrapped the coat tighter around her. "Brother dear? Would you be a sweetheart and make this _pig_ squeal for me?" she said in a scary sweet tone of voice that even made Elfman get chills.

Senso's mask began to crack along the edges of the lower end, breaking away to show a large grin filled with jagged teeth. "We are having pork tonight!" he screamed out, his longer than normal tongue stretching out to lick his covered lips. He had been waiting for Scylla to give the word for him to finally cut loose.

Scylla slowly stepped backward as she knew she just unleashed a thing from Hell on Guild Master Jose. "Be sure to keep him breathing, brother. We wouldn't want him to forget his place, now would we?" she said before she felt herself bump into Erza.

Jose glared at Scylla. "Little bitch!" he said before he conjured up his magic, creating a dark shadow barrier around him. "You dare to call me a pig?!" he shouted at her getting a little bit angry. "I will show _you_ where your place is _tramp_!" he said before he summoned his shade magic and began to form shade like ghosts, like the ones who the guild was fighting outside. "And soon you will be begging mercy from me!" he added with a sadistic smirk on his old face.

"Not very likely," Senso as he charged at Jose, appearing right in front of the Phantom Lord Guild Master before he could blink.

Jose gasped in surprise before he glared at Senso. "Punk!" he growled before he cast his **Dark pulse **attack. "Don't take me so lightly! I am one of the ten wizard saints for a reason!" he shouted before he summoned a few of his **shade troopers** to attack Senso. "Let's see how long you can last against my troops…" he muttered under his breath.

Senso snickered as the shades past through him. "Stop," he said as began laughing as more passed through him, his laughter developing into one of a hyena. "That tickles," he was able to breath out.

Everyone but Scylla felt a cold sweat chill up their spines.

Jose glared at Senso before he then conjured up his shade magic again and this time used another **Dark pulse **attack. The energy attack made a beeline for Senso making the others duck for cover. The energy then directly hit Senso, creating a huge blast of light and a large cloud of smoke.

"Honestly, are you even trying?" Senso questioned as the smoke cleared, showing that he was almost unharmed except for the slight dust he was brushing off his body.

Jose gritted his teeth in anger. "That does it!" he said before he conjured up another shade magic attack. "**Dead wave**!" he shouted sending a wave of ghosts rushing towards Sesno, splitting everything in its path, including the very ground as he went straight for Senso.

Senso sidestepped the attack without as much a second glance, the attack passing him and hitting the wall, blowing a hole in it. "Wow. I mean, I know you need to redecorate, but you don't have to demolish the place to do so," Senso said, waving his hand around to clear the air around him of all the debris.

Scylla rolled her blind eyes at Senso's mocking. "Senso…" she sighed heavily. "Don't tease the old fucker, you might give him an ulcer or a heart attack at best!" she said joining in on the teasing.

Everyone looked at her in shock, well besides Senso and Jose, the former with amusement and anger with the latter.

"What the heck Scylla? Are trying to piss the guy who can match the master?" Mirajane asked softly, as she wasn't one to raise her voice often. And while she had never seen Senso fight, she was sure that his behavior wasn't normal, so why was Scylla so calm?

Scylla scoffed at Mirajane's words. "Him? The old fart who was in his other headquarters while all of his bitches were too busy fighting all of Fairy Tail? The same old bastard _who had to depend on his air mage to take out the master's power_?" she asked before she pointed a finger at Jose who was glaring at her. "Mira, that man isn't even _a_ man since he didn't have the balls to face Master Makarov himself! And if this man is a wizard saint, then he is the saint of _cowardice_!" she said before she turned her head in Senso's direction. "Master Makarov _might_ be the only one I know of that could possibly take on Senso," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Why do you think I am still single? It's not because I haven't found Mr. Right. It's because none of the men who want to court me have the balls to fight Senso to earn the right to do so," she said with a smirk.

"Actually sis, two already have and I've been training them," Senso said from his spot across the hall, enjoying the blush that came to the Fairy Tail members and the twitching of the eye from Jose.

Scylla tilted her head curiously. "Natsu and Gray? They actually managed to kick your ass?" she asked sounding astonished.

Senso rolled his eyes at the jab. "Nope, proved that they have potential to be very, very strong, I'm just helping them get there," he said before he moved out of the way of a deadly wave. "It's rude to cut into someone else conversation like that you know," he said, wagging his finger at the twitching Jose.

Scylla smirked at Senso. "I think someone is having a little tantrum cause he isn't the center of attention, makes you wonder how his parents managed to raise such a _crybaby_," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Thank God I grew up with you, brother dear," she said before she smiled with pride.

Senso snorted when he saw Jose begin stomping his foot. "Yep, but the attention I gave you has corrupted you," he said bringing his hand to his heart, moaning exaggeratingly. "Oh, where did my sweet baby sister go?"

Scylla glared in Senso's direction. "Your sweet baby sister had to grow up and keep you from ripping the head off of every guy who would look at her lustfully," she said sarcastically. "It was only recently that I actually started to act like my sweet old self again."

Senso snorted once again. "Sweet old self my shapeshifting ass. You were always a little devil in disguise, I'm just waiting until Gray falls into your clutches and you break him into your obedient boy toy," he said enjoying the tomato red blushes that came to the Straus siblings and Gray's faces.

Scylla frowned sadly with a blush. "Senso...Didn't I ask if you can make this old man squeal like a pig?" she asked changing the subject.

"Don't interrupt me then and let me do my thing." he retorted before he turned back towards Jose who was steaming. Quite literally, steam was coming out of his ears and his face was an ugly purple color. He looked like he was going to explode.

"You...Fucking….PUNKS!" he growled before roaring with rage, he started to run towards Senso and used his shades to help fight alongside him.

But Senso kept dodging each attack with ease, almost moving back and forth like a tree blowing in the wind.

"Fucking piece of shit!" he growled as he tried to strike a hit or a kick at Senso.

"Well you do look like one, so I'm not gonna argue with that comment," Senso mocked, enjoying this way more than he should have. These old clique villains were always easy to anger. '_Now, time to make him squirm,'_ he thought to himself as a savage grin appeared on his face and he vanished.

Jose look around wildly, almost foaming at the mouth in rage. In this state, he didn't hear Scylla's quiet "Here it comes," before it was too late. Before he could lash out with his magic, his entire right arm flared with agonizing pain. When he looked to see what was causing it, he nearly pissed himself at the site of the demon in front of him. It was as if he was staring into the pits of hell.

"Hope you've got a good set of lungs because you are going to be screaming, a lot." was all Senso said before Jose's entire being began to scream in agony.

**Meanwhile in the head of the castle robot...**

Gajeel smirked with pleasure as he kicked Lucy around. He wanted her to sing him a song but the little princess refused to do it, so he had been kicking her around and whipping her with his Iron Club punch. "Come on sweetheart," he said before he punched her with his iron club again, making her hit the wall. "Sing me a little song," he said in a teasing tone. He then chuckled as he saw her trembling form. "Or scream for me," he added before his iron club turned back into his normal hand.

Lucy slowly got up to her feet softly laughing. "Boy, I almost feel sorry for you," she said as she stood up, leaning against the wall. "You kill me and all of Fairy Tail will be hunting you down forever. They will stop at nothing to get their revenge," she said nearly grunting in pain. "Going up against the darkest guild...That is pretty stupid…" she said with a weak laugh. "You must be really desperate if you think you can beat us. The mages of Fairy tail will walk all over your cowardly hide to the ends of the earth!"

Gajeel glared at Lucy before he started to run at her. "You just signed your own death warrant!" he shouted before he began to beat Lucy up with his Iron club attacks, changing both his hands and feet into iron clubs. "I am going to make you scream for me and beg for me to end your life by the time I am done with you!"

Before he could beat her more, the wall opposite of them exploded, sending debris everywhere, luckily Gajeel was in the way so Lucy wasn't hit. "Back…Away from..My mate…Iron Dragon…" Natsu stated, his breath ragged and heavy, his anger barely contained.

Lucy blushed at being called 'Mate' by Natsu, but she put that off for smiling widely at him, happy that he had come to her rescue again.

Gajeel was not so happy. Here was the two people who had hit him where it hurts, but he did not know that the girl was Salamander's mate. '_This complicates things,_' Gajeel thought with disdain. His dragon half was screaming for him to bow for harming another dragon's mate, it was by dragon law to never harm one. But his human pride was screaming at him to kill both of them for what they had done to him. Quite the dilemma he was in right now.

Happy appeared right beside Lucy and looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright Lucy?" he asked as he gently touched her hand. Happy then looked at Natsu with fear in his eyes. "Ever since Jose broadcasted you screaming in pain, Natsu has been like this the whole time," he said before he looked at Lucy worriedly. "Scylla tried to calm him down but she managed to get injured herself. It wasn't until she mentioned about the candy that Natsu managed to find your scent," he said before he trembled again. "I don't know if Scylla is all right, but last I saw her Senso was covering her up with a coat," he said before his eyes teared up. "Her hands looked badly burned! I don't know how she was able to not scream in pain from all of that heat!" he said nearly crying for Scylla.

Lucy looked at Happy with wide as she listened to all that had happened. She then glanced at Natsu, finding it hard to believe that Natsu would hurt Scylla in a fit of rage. '_I guess being a mate to a dragon slayer is number one priority_,' she thought before she heard Gajeel talking to Natsu.

"How the hell was I to know she was your mate?!" he said to Natsu. "She has neither your mark, or your scent on her," he said glancing at Lucy on the floor. "Although I should've figured that she was your woman when she _also_ kicked my manhood," he said as his eye twitched.

Natsu gave a slight twitch before he took a step forward. "I won't tell you again, step away from her," he ordered, his tone full of authority, not usually seen in him. When Gajeel did as he said, Natsu's magic calmed down slightly, his thoughts becoming more clear. "She isn't marked because I didn't know I had made her mine until recently, I kept thinking human, instead of dragon," he said, almost beating himself down for not noticing sooner.

Gajeel smirked mockingly. "Ahh, so you haven't made a move? If it were me, I would've marked _and_ mated with her by now," he said before he looked at Lucy. "Luckily for her, she isn't my type," he said before he suddenly attacked Natsu with an **Iron Dragon's Club**. "But that doesn't mean I am going to let you two love birds walk out of here!" he added before he slammed Natsu with an **Iron Dragon's club** hit at the side.

Natsu grunted as he grabbed the Iron Dragon club, releasing his magic to try and melt the metal. When the metal began to turn red from the heat. Gajeel retracted his his club and returned it to his normal hand. "I'm going to kick your ass for what you have done, the Iron Dragon will be beaten by the Fire Dragon today."

Gajeel smirked at natsu. "You seem cocky for a lightning bug," he said as he rubbed his normal hand. "I am going to enjoy this," he said before started to run at Natsu. "Give me your best shot!" he shouted before he began round two of his rematch with natsu.

The both of them used their Dragon slaying magic against one another, giving it their all with each attack. Natsu would attack with **Fire Dragon's claw**, and Gajeel would counter it with one of his **Iron Dragon's club** spell for defense. Then Natsu would try again with a **Fire Dragon's Iron fist** but only managed to be blocked yet again by Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's club** yet again. Gajeel at one point made a swing at Natsu with a new attack, **Iron Dragon's sword**. This particular attack changed Gajeel's hand in to what looked like to Lucy, the blade of a chainsaw.

"Nice toy you've got there," Natsu said after having dodged the swing of the attack.

Gajeel smirked at Natsu before the tiny spikes on his sword arm started to move like the blade of a chainsaw, making the same buzzing noises. "This little baby is able to cut anything it touches to shreds. I thought I should give you an up close and personal demonstration, as a way of making up for attacking your mate," he said with a smirk on his smug face.

"Oh, I am so scared," Natsu said mockingly at Gajeel.

Gajeel laughed before he ran directly at Natsu and started to swing the chainsaw like blade at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu managed to dodge each attack, nearly getting a close shave each time. These two were enjoying this fight for these two wizards had been dying to find a good opponent to go up against.

"What's the matter Salamander? You were talking all big a second ago!" Gajeel said before laughing like a maniac. "I think you are scared!" he teased before moving super fast taking three swings at Natsu with his **Iron Dragon's sword**.

Natsu dodged as fast as he could before taking a huge leap away from Gajeel.

Gajeel chuckled with amusement as he saw that Natsu figured fighting hand to hand with his attack wasn't a smart move. "I'll say this for you, you are pretty nimble for a little Fairy," he said with a smirk. Gajeel then turned his hand back to normal, smiling at Natsu. "But I still gotta get back at you for that low blow the other day. No time like the present wouldn't you say?" he said with a wicked grin forming on his face.

Natsu smirked at Gajeel with respect. "Give me your best shot. I'm all fired up now, so give me all that you've got!"

Gajeel smirked at Natsu before he summoned his Iron Dragon slaying magic. He smiled as became surrounded with a glowing magic light that appeared from the magic symbol that appeared below his feet. Gajeel's skin started to change from the normal human skin to literal iron dragon like scales. "You ready to dance Fairy?" he asked with a smirk before he ran super fast to Natsu. Gajeel was right in front of Natsu as he conjured up another attack. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" he shouted before Natsu was suddenly punched right in the face and the force of the punch knocked him right across the room crashing right into the wall head first. Gajeel softly chuckled as he saw Natsu land on the floor holding onto his arm that now had a gray bruise on it. "Hearing you smash into the wall was music to my ears!" he said mockingly at Natsu before he ran at him. Gajeel began to assault Natus with his Dragon scaled punches. But when Gajeel was about to hit Natsu with a roundhouse kick to the face, Natsu quickly dodged by ducking down to the floor.

Natsu quickly got up to his feet and summoned his **Fire Dragon's Iron fist**, punching Gajeel straight in the face.

Gajeel smirked at Natsu, as the fire surrounding Natsu's fist suddenly died out. "Poor little Fairy," he said unaffected by Natsu's punch. "That has to hurt like Hell," he added before laughing. "Hate to break it to you, but your puny little hand didn't even scratch this steel!" he said before he saw Natsu step away holding his injured arm. "Bet that fist feels like it's burning huh?" he asked sarcastically before Natsu suddenly cried out in pain and started to roll on the floor back and forth like a log.

"I'm fine! That didn't hurt at all! I am not screaming in pain! Just laughing at how stupid Gajeel looks with those scales!" Natsu said as he looked at Lucy, who looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Nope, doesn't hurt at all!" he added before he got up to his feet waving his hand to somehow clear away the pain in his hand.

Gajeel smirked at Natsu, respecting the hot head for not trying to look weak in front of his mate. "Cut the act already!" he said before he suddenly head butted Natsu, making the pyro crash hard into the floor. "I know you just don't wanna look weak in front of your woman!" he said before he started to make a swipe at Natsu with his dragon scaled claws.

Natsu dodged the attack and landed a few feet away. "All right you walking garbage can…" he said before he started to summon his fire magic again. "Time to blow you away!" he said before he conjured up the **Fire Dragon's Roar** spell.

Gajeel started to conjure his **Iron Dragon's roar** the same time Natsu did. They both unleashed their magic attacks at the same time, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked Lucy right off of her feet. As the two of them continued at a standstill with their attacks, it suddenly created a huge explosion that caused nearly the entire roof of the area to be blown completely away like it was hit by a huge bomb.

Gajeel's laughter echoed in the damnaged room as the smoke cleared. "Apparently there is one tiny thing that separates us dragons that you have seemed to have forgot about Salamander," he said with a grin. "You can huff and buff all that hot air all you want, but you will eventually run out of your fire power before you even crack a piece of my armor off," he said as the smoke fully cleared away and showed that Natsu only mansted to make a few burns on Gajeel's clothes around the chest area and one of his eyes had steam coming out of it. He looked directly at Natsu with a dragon like smirk as he saw that Natsu took more damage than he did. "On the other hand, just one scratch from any of my attacks can rip your body to shreds!" he added before hs softly chuckled.

Natsu then smirked with a dragon like grin of his own. "Ha. Can't crack a piece of your armor? Are you sure you aren't feeling a little breeze?" he asked Gajeel as he held his scratched arm. "I'm sure I scratched _something_ on that ugly mug of yours," he added with a chuckle.

Suddenly a small area round Gajeel's right eye started to _crack_.

Lucy and Happy cheered with joy as they saw that. They knew then that Natsu _was_ going to win this fight. And hopefully before he ran out of his fire magic.

Natsu felt a bit of a ego boost of sorts when he heard Lucy cheer for joy. Even though he was nearly out of his fire magic, he knew he couldn't let his mate down now that she had hope reflected on her face. "In case it has escaped our notice, I don't breathe just any old fire," he said before he tore off his top, revealing his muscular chest to Lucy and Happy. "My **Fire Dragon's roar** burns through anything it touches!" he said with a smirk before he stood in his fighting stance. Natsu then started to conjure up his fire magic again. "I don't know about you, but I am through with playing around. Why don't we get down to the real fight? I am dying to tear that armor of yours to pieces!" he said as he glared at Gajeel.

Gajeel powered up his Iron Dragon magic and formed a big smile on his metallic face. "Finally! Someone who can get me pumped up and not disappoint!" he said before he powered up to the max, literally blowing his shirt off. "Let's go firefly! Show me what you got!" he shouted at Natsu before he the two dragons ran at one another, creating another smaller explosion.

The two of them rocketted out of the room, using their dragon slaying magic to make themselves fly into the air. As as soon as they were a good distance high in the air, they began to clash attack after attack at one another. They moved at such incredible speed that the two of them seem to be like fireworks on the fourth of the July. At one point their fighting had cut a horn piece of the robot clear off, nearly crushing everyone that was watching the fight from below including Happy and Lucy. After the horn crashed, both of the dragon slayers had landed in the room both resting on one knee, never taking their eyes off of each other.

Gajeel happened to glance down at his feet and smirked like the cat who swallowed the canary. He then picked up chunks of iron metal that was close by and began to literally _eat them_. Natsu looked at Gajeel with wide eyes as he knew then that Gajeel was eating up some of his element to not only regain some of his magic, but also give himself a huge power boost.

"Not fair you cheater! Who the Hell said you can eat during a fight!?" Natsu shouted at Gajeel nearly throwing a child like tantrum. "You can't just going all out and then suddenly stop to have a fucking lunch break!" he roared his angry face looking like a dragon on a bad day.

"So what?" Gajeel said talking with his mouth full. "If you think I was going to play fair, then you have another thing coming!" he added before he gulped down the iron he was just chewing. "Hmm," he said before licking his lips and smirking at Natsu. "No, I've got a fire in my belly!" he said with a teasing smirk, knowing that Natsu says this line almost all the time. "Now it's time for me to take it to the next level!" he said before he suddenly started to roar, powering up his Irong magic with the power he just gained.

As Lucy looked at Gajeel, she remembered something Scylla once told her during her training.

" '_Remember this Lucy, and this is important. Dragon Slayers like Natsu, have the unique ability to literally eat their Element. Not only does it replenish their magic it also gives them a huge power boost instantly. But the one problem with that is that Dragon Slayer's have to eat from an outside source. They can't eat their own magic like the bird of Hermes eats his own wings to make himself tame. A dragon slayer that goes into a fight without having an outside source for backup, is a dead Dragon-slayer,'_" Scylla said her voice playing in her mind. Lucy then glanced at Natsu with fear in her eyes. She knew that Natsu had to be nearly out of power by now and if he didn't replenish his fire magic soon, than he was as good as dead. She quickly looked around and found no fire anywhere nearby. Lucy then checked her pockets for anything that she might've forgotten about having while all of this chaos was going on.

Lucy then slumped in defeat as she only found the one celestial key, that she somehow forgot to forge a contract with. She also forgot that she somehow dropped her celestial keys during all of the chaos that was going on today. "Oh great...One celestial key and some pieces of Natsu's favorite candy that somehow soaked into my skirt pocket," she said with defeat. She then looked at the key to see it was Sagittarius the archer spirit. "Let's hope he knows how to create fire," she softly whispered before she summoned the celestial spirit.

While Lucy summoned her spirit, Gajeel used his **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs **attack on Natsu, knocking the Pyro dragon down to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened with fear as she saw Natsu get hit by the attack.

"You summoned me, milady?" Sagittarius asked her with a salute.

Lucy looked at him with confusion, still in shock of seeing Natsu take Gajeel's attack. "Uh, yeah," she said before she suddenly shook her head to break her out of her shocked state. She then looked up at him with hope. "I need to know if you can create fire?" she asked him with her hands in front of her chest. "My friend over there, is a fire user and needs some more fire to help him win this fight," she said, explaining the reason for her summoning him.

Sagittarius shook his head. "Sorry, milady. I do not have that talent. My main skill is archery," he replied before he randomly saluted to her. "As my name implies, milady," he added standing in his salute pose.

Lucy sighed in defeat before another idea struck her. "Wait!" she said before she pointed to the entire room. "Is there anything in here that you can use with your archery to help you make fire?" she asked as she looked at him.

Sagittarius slowly looked around the room.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted at her. "Get out of the way!" he said as he stood a few feet away from her. Even with his ass being nearly handed to him, his mate's safety came first.

Lucy dragged Sagittarius with her as she and Happy moved to a safer spot in the room. She had turned around just in time to see Gajeel use his **Iron dragon's club **attack on Natsu and dragged Natsu across the stone floor all the way around to the hole in the wall. She felt her heart nearly rip into two as she saw Natsu not moving.

"Well, would you look at that?" Gajeel said with a smirk as he looked in the distance. "Looks like your ugly ass Guild Hall is getting a little redecorating courtesy of Phantom Lord!" he added before he started to laugh maniacally. "Ain't that a site to behold!"

Lucy felt her blood instantly run cold as she saw in the distance one of Jose's shade spirits in a squid like form demolishing the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Natsu slowly got up to his feet and turned towards Gajeel. He slowly walked towards him, even though his body was in a lot of pain. He glared at Gajeel before he threw a punch at the iron dragon's smug face.

Gajeel instantly side smacked Natsu, knocking him right into a machine that wasn't damaged in the fight earlier.

Lucy shead silent tears as she saw Natsu fall instantly to the floor. She hated seeing Natsu losing like this and also couldn't bear seeing him in pain. She had almost begged him to stop and just let Phantom Lord take her to stop all of this fighting. But she stopped herself, remembering that Natsu would never let that happen. Even if she wasn't his 'mate' as he called her, he wouldn't abandon any of his friends.

"My lady!" Sagittarius said to her as he drew his bow. "I didn't quite understand you when you asked if I could create fire. But now I understand that it's the fire itself you wanted," he said to her as he aimed at the machines behind Natsu, who was now being held up by the scarf around his neck by Gajeel. "I cannot make fire as I answered before, but I can produce it in a manner of speaking," he said before he smirked knowingly. "Those machines behind them for example," he said before he released the arrow, repeatingly shooting more and more at the machine behind the two dragon slayers.

The machines then suddenly exploded, creating a huge gulf of flames while knocking Gajeel and Natsu off of their feet.

Lucy cheered for joy as she saw the huge gulf of flames. "You did it! You created fire!" she cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Natsu took this chance to inhale and devoured the huge gulf of flames. "Just what I needed," he said before he winked at Lucy. "Thanks a million Lucy," he said before he then glared at Gajeel. "Now stand back while I kick this guy's ass," he said before he stood in his fighting stance. He made a mental note in his mind to show her his gratitude later.

Gajeel glared at Natsu, not believing Natsu's luck. "You can eat all of the fire you want but you are never going to beat me!" he shouted before he conjured up his Iron Dragon magic. Gajeel used his **Iron Dragon roar** on Natsu.

Natsu glared at Gajeel before he deflected the attack, surprising everyone including Gajeel. "I don't know how many of my friends you have to hurt before you are satisfied," he said nearly growling the words. "But all of that ends today! You are going to pay for hurting my friends, _and my mate_!" he roared as he conjured up his fire magic, creating a wall of fire around him. "Messing with Fairy tail will be the biggest mistake you have ever made!" he roared before he ran at Gajeel, moving faster than Gajeel could blink, thanks to Senso and Scylla's training.

Gajeel conjured up his Iron Dragon magic before he summoned an attack. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" he roared as threw the powerful punch. His fist knuckles met directly in contact with Natsu's, surprising him with the sudden move. Gajeel gasped as he saw his Iron scale armor crack _again_. '_No! I can't be beaten by him!_' he thought before he looked directly into Natsu's eyes, seeing the dragon within the pyro mage before him.

"You are through black steel!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel before he conjured his magic again, preparing for his next attack. "**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**!" he roared, rapidly punching Gajeel with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each strike. He attacked so fast that Lucy had a hard time seeing Natsu's fists hit Gajeel at all.

"Levy...Jet...Droy...Makarov...Scylla...and my mate, Lucy!" he said saying each name of the people that Gajeel and Phantom Lord had attacked, landing the final blow roaring Lucy's name. Gajeel flew halfway across the room before Natsu again conjured up more fire and attacked Gajeel with the same attack. Telling him that each hit was for his friends and his guild hall before landing another final blow, this time creating a huge explosion that resulted in the entire room, which was the castle's robot head, straight into the ocean.

Lucy was carried by Happ after returning Sagittarius to the spirit world. She looked around for Natsu calling his name. Her heart leapt with joy as she saw him and that he was safe. "Thank goodness!" she said with joy. "He won the fight!" she added as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks.

"You can't defeat me…" Gajeel said in pain as his defeated hide laid down on the ground a few floors from Natsu.

"I think I just did," Natsu said sarcastically before falling down on the ground himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy said worriedly before Happy put her down a few inches away from him. She ran to him instantly, gently picking up his head and resting it on her lap. "Please tell me you are ok," she said as she looked down at him gently caressing his injured cheek.

Natsu smiled up at her, enjoying the attention he was getting from her. "Well, that was fun," he said with a humorous smirk on his injured face. "But if it's all the same to you Lucy, I think I am going to take a little rest," he said before closing his eyes.

Lucy smiled down at him. Even with all that has happened and with his body being covered head to toe with injuries, he was still able to be all tough. '_That's my Natsu for ya_,' she thought before her face suddenly turning pink with blush. '_W-wait a second! What on earth am I thinking!? He called me his mate moments ago and now I am calling him my_ _Natsu!_' she thought before shaking her head, completely embarrassed that she would think or even say such a thing.

**Back in the castle with Senso and the others…**

The castle rumbled around them as Natsu unleashed his final attack on Gajeel.

"Looks like Natsu is done with his part finally," Senso said as he backhanded Jose again, sending him corrining to the wall once again.

Senso didn't have really any signs of damage on his body, only slight scratches around his arms and legs from his attacks.

Jose, on the other hand, looked like he had just been put through a meat grinder. "You people have a rabid Dragon…" he muttered before wincing in pain. He just didn't know what the Hell Senso was. He had tried and tried again to land a single blow to the monster but all he managed to do was land some measly scratches. He looked at the girl that seemed to be the one in control of him. The blind water mage called Scylla. '_Maybe if I get a hold of her as a hostage this creature might just surrender to me_!' he thought before he started to summon his shade spirits again, this time using the spell **Shade Entangle**. The spirits captured Scylla easily, holding her in a tight grip as he pulled her towards him. He held her right in front of him, still trapped in the spirit's hold. He grinned at Senso before he made the ghost torture Scylla, which looked like black electricity electrocuting her body. He smiled with glee as her screams echoed through the room.

"I am going to make this as simple for you as I can," Jose said with a smirk. "Surrender now or I will take this little bitch and send her straight to Hell!" he said looking at the others. "So what'll it be?"

Senso was silent for a moment before the entire room began to darken, the light slowly beginning to vanish. Chills ran up everyone's spines except Scylla, sensing death coming over them. Before anyone could blink, Jose screamed in pain as his arms were dislocated by Senso who had appeared behind him, pushing him to the ground and pulling his arms behind him. He had destroyed the shade holding Scylla and was using his tendrils to move her away. Once she was away, he focused solely on Jose, who was withering in pain. "You just fucked up, old man."

Jose screamed in pain as Senso dislocated his old arms. "W-what...are…" he started to say but suddenly the entire room was filled with a bright light. "What the hell?" he cursed as he became blinded by the light.

"Allow me the honor Senso," a voice boomed from above. "I have a huge score to settle with this fucker," the voice said as a small figure slowly floated down from above. "And don't worry, I'll make him scream for mercy before I finish the job," the tiny figure said as it landed right before Scylla.

Scylla recognized that voice instantly. "M-Master Makarov?" she asked softly. "Aren't you supposed to be in the sick bed?"

Makarov looked at Jose with a pissed off glare. "I had a little help from an old friend who helped me recover some of my magic," he said before he smirked wickedly at Jose. "And besides, you should know that it will take more than that to keep me down," he added with amusement.

Senso grunted before he let the sniveling little creten go, but not before breaking his hands as well, making him cry out in pain. "You better," he growled out, his tone filled with contempt. He wasn't happy about his fun being taken away.

Makarov smirked at Senso. "Don't worry boy," he said before he summoned up his magic. "You get to see this old baster kick this little pig's ass," Makarov said before he looked at Scylla. "Might want to move the little lady out of the way, I would never forgive myself if she got caught in the crossfire."

Senso nodded before his form changed once again, becoming that of an armored skeleton horse, weapons hanging off the body. The armor was crimson in color with black highlights, the bones were pitch black, and the eyes where a glowing ocean blue. He connected with Scylla as she got onto his back, grabbing onto his neck to hold on as he moved back to the others.

As soon as Senso got close enough, Scylla conjured up her **water lock** spell around everyone before she then made the ball float in the air. "I am moving everyone out of here," she said as the water bubble began to float. When the water bubble got high enough Scylla turned her head to the others. "Scout out the others," she asked them as she focused her attention on keeping them floating. "Make sure we leave no one behind," she added.

Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Erza looked around trying to see if they could spot Lucy or Natsu.

Mirajane gasped softly as she spotted Lucy, Happy and Natsu. "There they are!" she said before looking at Scylla and Senso. "Natsu is down!" she said with a worried expression on her face.

Scylla, Senso, Erza, and Gray smirked at that.

"He isn't that easy to take down Mira," Scylla said as she moved the water lock bubble in Natsu's direction. "You forget, Senso and I trained that hot head," she added before she heard Lucy and Happy cheer for joy. As soon as Scylla got close enough she slammed her hand on the inside wall, creating a few water dragons on the outside shell. The water dragons then moved towards Natsu, Happy and Scylla gobbling them into the water before being sucked in through transporting them right into the water lock bubble with the others. "Is that everyone?" she asked looking at the others through Senso's eyes.

"Yeah, best be moving back to the guild, I can feel a lot of magical build up coming from the old man," Senso said as he turned to look at the direction. "Whatever he is doing, it's going to be big. Even my endurance would not save me from that," he added, enjoying the slight paling of the faces of the others.

"Roger that," Scylla said before she moved the water lock. "Brace yourselves everyone!" she said before she moved the water lock bubble as fast as she could to the shore line of the Guild Hall. "I just hope it doesn't kill you," she softly whispered to Senso before they landed in a circle of the guild members.

Within minutes a huge thunder cloud formed around the form phantom guild castle before suddenly a bright warm golden light blasted from where Master Makarov was.

All of Fairy Tail looked in awe at the light wondering what it was seeing that it was not only killing all of the ghost shades outside, but also blinding them all.

"That is **Fairy law**," Erza said explaining it to the others. "When it is used, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. It is one of the three legendary spells of the Three great Fairy magics spells as well as one of the most powerful spells in all of the world," she said explaining it to the others as the light started to die down. "I never thought the master would use such a spell in a fight. I suppose he had little choice, given that Phantom Lord started all of this drama," she added before walking to Scylla and helped her off of Senso's back. She looked at Senso a bit surprised, considering that Senso was a demon and not to forget his nasty side effect when over using his powers. '_I suppose the master doesn't consider him-I mean it, an enemy,_' she thought before she realized something. '_Wait a minute...Does the master know about Senso?!_' she thought before she looked at the former guild hall of Phantom. '_Did he allow Senso to join Fairy Tail knowing he was a demon from the very beginning!?_'

Erza's questions would have to be answered at another time. For she could see that everyone didn't need this little bit of drama at this moment. Right now, they were celebrating this victory against the Guild that thought that they could get away with attacking Fairy Tail.

Phantom Lord may have won the battle, but it was Fairy Tail who won the war.

**One week later…**

Everyone in Fairy Tail had started cleaning up the rubble and rebuilding the guild hall. But one day the Rune Knights, guards of the council's personal army came and rounded everyone up for questioning involving the Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail situation. Soon after a week of interrogations, the investigation was done and the council had informed them that their punishment will come at a later date. Which of course Master Makarov cried for he was afraid he was going to go to prison for all of this. Luckily, no one in Fairy Tail had told the soldiers about what Senso is, to which Scylla was grateful.

Lucy, however, couldn't shake the feeling that her dad wasn't going to stop searching for her. She had no idea why he would want her back since she ran away about a year ago. And if she knew her father, since he didn't care that much for anything unless it was for the good of the family business, he would stop at nothing to get her back home. Which was something she couldn't bear to think about. She soon then began to pack for a light journey to visit her childhood home and settle matters with her father once and for all. Lucy made sure to leave a note for the others in case Natsu or Scylla happen to come looking for her. She knew Scylla and Senso would be able to explain where she was going and to her reason for doing so. Lucy hoped that Natsu wouldn't blow her house up once he found that his 'mate' was gone.

**At the construction site of Fairy Tail's guild hall…**

Scylla sighed with relief as she rubbed the back of her neck massaging the tight muscles. "Man didn't think to make sure everyone wouldn't get a heat stroke while also cooking up some food for everyone would be so much work," she muttered before she took a sip of water. She then used her water magic to pour some water on top of her head instantly cooling her body. Which was seen by a few of the guild members. To which that resulted in Senso giving them death glares.

Scylla then focused on making lunch for everyone since it was almost time for the lunch break. Since everyone started working on rebuilding the place, Scylla wanted to help out but since she was blind she had to find another way of helping everyone out. Hence why she was working on supplying fresh cool water to prevent everyone from having heat strokes from working in the hot sun and also cooking lunch for everyone. She had no complaints from anyone except Senso who suspected some of the guild members only 'pretended' to be in need of water and only wanted to gain some attention from her. But so far as where her cooking was concerned, everyone couldn't help but want second helpings.

"Hey Scylla!" someone shouted at her.

Scylla turned towards the voice and smiled as she felt the ice cold aura of Gray's ice magic coming close to her. "Hey Gray," she said with a sweet smile. "Working hard today?" she asked him before she rested one hand on her hip.

Gray smirked at her before giving her the thumbs up. "Yeah, been working hard on helping Erza and Elfman with the new front entrance," he said before he sat down on the bench that was in Scylla's cooking area. "So what is for Lunch today?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, massaging his sore shoulder muscles.

Scylla smirked as she turned back to the stove and continued working on the side dishes. "Just a simple chicken meal," she replied. "I made a lot of different kinds, spicy, crunchy, deep-fried," she said with a proud smile. "The works," she added before she set up one of the side dishes in the heating container. "I made a special fish box for Happy. You know he loves to them," she said before she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Gray smiled as he looked over Scylla's shoulder, seeing the nice grilled chicken that was almost done. "Looks good as always Scylla," he said, moving to sit on one of the chairs in front of the cooking station. "So how have things been with Senso, he got himself under control now?" he asked, slightly worried for his demon friend.

Scylla stopped what she was doing as she frowned at Gray's question. "He is fine on his good days," she replied with a sad voice. "He hates me being such a mother hen but I can't help it," she said as she continued cooking. "I know he feels cheated from taking down Jose, but I think he is really mad that he didn't get to see that girl I told him about," she said with a smirk. "Shame she was on Phantom Lord's side otherwise Senso might focus his attention on her and get rid of all that frustration," she added before softly giggling. "I can't help but laugh at the thought of me matchmaking for my brother!"

Gray smirked at her response. "I think they would look good together, they are both crazy after all," he said before he found himself in a headlock. When he looked to see who it was, he saw it was Senso, with a maniac grin on his face.

"Crazy am I? Gray, what have we talked about with calling me crazy? I'm not crazy, I'm…" he left the statement in the air for Gray to finish.

Gray hung his head in Senso's grip, already knowing what was coming. "You aren't crazy, you are psychotic. And if we are to insult you, use the proper terms," he said glumly before he felt Senso give him a noogie, making his head hurt.

"That's right, little stripper," Senso said, enjoying Gray's squirming to get free from his grip.

Scylla sighed at Senso's rough housing. "Are all of the tables set?" she asked him. "And no leaving oil on the seat of the chairs! I don't want a repeat of that prank you pulled on Erza the other day," she added before she set the side dish of mashed potatoes in the heating container. Scylla wasn't paying attention as she started to check on the gravy and accidentally burnt the side of her hand on the hot side of the pot green beans. "Ow!" she cried as she held her hand.

Senso, let go of Gray so he could check on Scylla, knowing that he would be able to deal with the burn. "Scylla! Are you ok?" he asked, grabbing her hand and icing it over.

Scylla gave Gray a weak smile. "Other than hurting my pride, I am fine Gray," she said her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "I swear I am not this clumsy," she added before she felt a cold chill suddenly creep up her spine. "Uh, Gray? Is that you making that chill up my spine?" she asked slightly shivering from said chill.

Gray shook his head as he looked at Scylla a bit confused. "No, that isn't me," he replied before he looked at her hand. "I am only cooling your hand of the burns," he added before looking at her face with concern. Gray then gently rested his forehead gently against hers. "You have no fever…" he said softly to her, not noticing Scylla's face suddenly blushing red in the cheeks.

Unbeknownst to them, the cause of the chill on Scylla's spine was, in fact, a pair of jealous eyes glaring at the water dancer. A pair of eyes that belonged to Juvia the rain woman that Scylla was talking about moments ago. '_That little witch! How dare she get so close to Gray like that!_' she thought as she bit her lip trying to not growl in anger. From where she was Juvia could see, it looked like to her that Gray and Scylla were kissing. And Juvia didn't like that one bit. '_Gray is mine! Not that little water demon's!_' she thought as she grasped the damaged wall, nearly cracking the stone in her hands.

"And what's a pretty thing like you stalking a stripper like him?" a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and turn around in fright. "My, my, a little skittish are we? That just means you're more fun to play with," Senso said, enjoying the scared woman in front of him.

Juvia trembled as she saw the strange man before her. '_Just who is this man? I didn't even hear him creeping up on me!_' she thought as she pressed herself against the wall trembling in fear. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…" she said nearly stuttering all of her words. "And don't be so close to me!" she said nearly shouting at him.

Senso merely chuckled, leaning forward, even as Juvia tried to move further back. "Oh, you are going to be fun," he said, his tone low as he leaned closer to her ear, his breath tickling the lobe. "Please do try and scream, it just gives me more to like about you than just your pretty face."

Juvia blushed at his words, never hearing someone talk to her like that before. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You are too bold sir!" she said before she tried to slide to the side, hoping she could escape this strange man. "I don't know what games you are playing but leave Juvia out of it!" she shouted as she tried to slip away.

Senso kept up with her, not allowing her to escape. "Oh, but I'm not playing with you at all little miss. You are quite beautiful, it'd be a shame for you to leave so quickly," he said, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her, so she couldn't move anymore.

Juvia looked up at Senso, her face completely red with blush. "G-G-G-Get away!" she said feeling her heart pounding nearly a thousand miles. "It's indecent for a grown man to force himself on a lady!" she said nearly speaking so fast it was barely audible.

Senso's grin became even wider, he was having too much fun with this woman. "Oh, this isn't me forcing myself on you. If I was, well, let's just say you would have fewer clothes and you would be screaming for more," he said as he leaned very close to her neck, his warm breath making her shiver.

Juvia felt her heart nearly burst out of her chest as she felt Senso's breath on her neck. '_Oh no! He is forcing himself on me!_' she thought as she closed her eyes tight. '_Forgive me, my ice prince! I was too weak to fight back!_' she thought as she silently shed tears.

"Senso! Senso! Where are you, you jackal! It's lunch time!" Scylla's voice cried out, calling for Senso. "Hurry up or I will give your chicken meal to someone else!" she shouted again.

Senso pulled back, removing his arms to look at Scylla, allowing Juvia to breathe. "No, you won't sis! No one can handle my food!" he screamed back, making the others turn to him, and seeing the trembling Juvia.

Juvia took this chance to use her **body of water** spell to slip right under Senso and quickly escape from him, her face squinting as she felt so relieved, embarrassed and shocked all at once.

"Oh not so fast little one," Senso smirked as he formed tendrils around Juvia, restricting all movement. "I wasn't done with you yet," he said as he pulled her close, flush against his chest. "No running off until I say so, or you will be in trouble and I will have to _punish you_," he finished lowly, breathing right into her ear as she tried to get away.

Juvia whimpered in fear as she tried to break free.

Scylla sighed as she heard Juvia's whimpers. "Senso," she said in a warning tone. "No porno during lunch time!" she said slightly twitching her brow. "I would like people to _eat_ my food, not barf it up!" she added before she gently smacked her serving spoon gently against her hand. "So you either let that girl go and eat your lunch or I am forced to put you in another piranha-infested water lock!" she said nearly shouting at him in a sisterly fashion.

Senso rolled his eyes, releasing Juvia who scampered away to hide behind Gray, which in turn caused Scylla do develop a twitching eyebrow.

The air around Scylla started to change, which everyone could tell that she was in a bad mood now. She sweetly smiled as she started to set up the serving area. "All right everyone! It's lunch time!" she called out speaking in her sweet angelic tone of voice which further confirmed that Scylla was in a really bad mood.

No one moved for a few seconds before the tense atmosphere was broken by a loud shout. "FOOD!" before Natsu appeared at one of the tables with a plate full of food. Everyone looked at him with dumbfounded expressions, before they shook their heads and got their own food.

Happy flew right towards Scylla with a cute kitty cat pout. "Scylla...Where is the fish?" he asked her in a cute sad kitty voice.

Scylla smiled sweetly at Happy. "Oh, don't worry Happy," she said before she knelt down and pulled out an entire tray of fish. "I made this especially for you," she said to Happy before giving the cat a peck on the cheek, instantly making all of the men in Fairy Tail feel jealous and envious at the same time.

Happy meowed with joy before he took the huge tray from Scylla and instantly floated towards Natsu's table. "Thank you, Scylla! You are the best!" he said as he floated away.

Scylla had a big smile on her face before she went back to serving lunch to everyone.

"Excuse me Scylla…" a voice spoke to her from the side.

Scylla turned to the side to where she heard the voice. "Loke? Is that you? You sound ill," she said before she reached out to touch him, unknowingly touching Loke's cheek. "Oh dear, you feel cold," she added before she gently took his hand. "Here, you sit down and I will help you get something to eat," she said as she pulled Loke to sit on the bench that was right behind her.

Loke smiled at Scylla's kindness. "Thank you Scylla, but your kind and beautiful face is enough to tide me over," he said trying to pull the flirting trick to hide that he was actually ill. He knew he didn't have much time left since he had fought Gajeel during the war against Phantom Lord.

"Uh-uh," she said to him as she carried a plate of a delicious meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. "Eat this and I will get you something to drink," she said before she picked up her walking stick to help her walk to the drink cooler that was a few feet away. She didn't see the way Loke looked after her with a grateful smile.

"Wonderful woman," he said softly. "Going to be one Hell of a wife to a very lucky man someday," he added before he looked down at the food before him. "I am almost envious of that man," he said before he started to take small bites of food.

"So Gray then," Senso said before he moved his head to the side to dodge a water ball courtesy of Scylla, who was blushing.

Loke smirked as he looked at Gray. "Not from where I am sitting," he said before he looked at Scylla with a sweet smile. "Scylla, you don't need to attend to me," he said as she came towards him with a glassed soda. "Tend to the others, I am just fine," he added before blushing as Scylla leaned towards him giving him a nice view of her cleavage. "Uh…" he said not knowing what to say.

Scylla had unknowingly leaned forward only to have her cleavage nearly peek out of her costume where Loke can see very clearly. "Now you hush up Loke! You can pull all of that tough guy act with the other girls but not me," she said as she looked down at him with her hands on her hips. "So you just eat your lunch and rest up, can't fight whatever is making you ill on an empty stomach! So eat up before I tie you up and feed you like a baby," she said gently teasing the tip of his nose.

Loke smiled up at her. "Really Scylla, you are too much," he said to her before he did something very bold. Joke moved the plate to the side and leaned up to kiss Scylla on the cheek.

All of the men of Fairy Tail saw that and gasped in shock.

Senso's eye was twitching before he pushed Loke's face right into his food. "Keep your lips somewhere else you little shit," he growled out as he moved Loke's head back and forth in the food. When he stopped and let go of Loke's head, his face was covered in food.

"Senso!" Scylla gasped before she swatted at Senso's shoulder. "He was thanking me! And you should know better than to pick on someone who is sick!" she said, scolding Senso before she grabbed a rag to help clean Loke's face.

Senso just shrugged before he turned to look at Juvia, who was trying to sneak away. "And where do you think you are going my pretty?" he asked, watching as her shoulders stiffened. He walked over to her, enjoying as she slowly began to back away from him.

Juvia slowly inched away before she suddenly broke out into a full run. She ran like the Devil himself was hot on her heels. "Stay away from me!" she cried out as she ran.

Senso could only shake his head. "Oh, how easy she is," he said before he went back to eating. He ignored the looks he was getting, simply content to eat his food.

Scylla finished cleaning Loke's face before she turned her head towards Natsu and Happy, who just finished their huge meal. "Have you guys seen Lucy? I haven't heard her at all today," she said to them.

Natsu froze in his eating, his fork falling out of his hand as his eyes became pinpricks. "Lucy?" he asked softly to himself before he looked around widely, startling the others besides Senso and Scylla. "Where is my mate?" he asked again, not realizing he had said that aloud.

Scylla rolled her eyes. "Calm down Natsu, Lucy is probably still recovering from all of those beatings Gajeel gave her. Be proud of her that she took those hits like a Dragon slayer," she said giving the hot head a good reason to be calm. "Why don't you take her a tray of my cooking for her? You can turn it into a date if you want," she said before walking back to the cooking area and began to prepare a tray for Lucy.

"Date?" Natsu asked tilting his head sideways, unknowing looking quite cute to a few girls.

Scylla instantly froze where she stood. "You seriously don't know what a date is?!" she asked as she slowly turned towards Natsu. "And how do you plan on wooing your mate if you don't know how to court her properly?!" she said looking completely shocked.

Gray smirked at Natsu teasingly. "A date is how two people who are in a relationship spend time together, as well as a good stepping stone for those that are starting a romantic relationship. Honestly Natsu, how can you call yourself a man if you don't know one of the most basic things a man already knows?" he said hitting a few ego blows at Natsu.

Senso rolled his eyes. "Natsu isn't a man, he is a damn dragon. They mate, not court," he said making most look at him in surprise.

Scylla blushed at Senso's words. "Yeah, but if Natsu tries to _mate_ with Lucy right off the bat, she would fight him off!" she said arguing with Senso. She turned her head to the girls of Fairy Tail. "Am I right ladies?" she asked them wanting them to voice their opinion on the matter.

"YES!" all of the girls in Fairy Tail said shouting their opinion at once.

"Not if she wants him to fuck her," he retorted, enjoying the shocked looks he was getting.

Scylla growled softly at this. "She is a human being Senso! She wasn't raised by a dragon or as a dragon-like Natsu!" she countered putting logic into it. "She has just found out that Natsu has called her his mate and is already confused about it! If he just goes and jumps on her like a wild animal, he is more likely to scare her off! Don't forget Natsu would be her first boyfriend, let alone her lover! And I seriously doubt Natsu wants to scare off his mate!" she added receiving cheers of agreement from the other girls. "That is what dating is for, you jackass!" she said shocking everyone for this was her first time swearing in front of everyone.

Senso wasn't even phased. "Her hormones say otherwise. She wants him bad, or at least her body does, and I know for a fact that a girl at her age and experience will crack very easily if she becomes too aroused," he said, enjoying the looks on the female members' faces.

Scylla wasn't phased, knowing Senso's tactic all too well. "Just because you smell it off her doesn't mean it is going to one hundred percent work!" she argued. "Have you forgotten how many times she nearly beat both Gray _and_ Natsu every time they came into her house without using the door? Or those times we had to bathe in the woods and how Natsu accidentally walked in on us and how she and Erza nearly killed him?!" she said not noticing the jealous looks the men were now giving Natsu. "And I sure as Hell didn't forget the one time you drugged Natsu's drink Senso!" she added with a smirk. "Lucy sure as Hell was in shock seeing Natsu strip naked while he tried to sing that Dragon song, dancing like a Vulcan!" she said spilling out another event that their team would like to forget rather than remember.

"You didn't see the blush on her face when she saw his Little Dragon," he responded, enjoying the green and blushing faces. "I think only Erza has seen it as well, when they were younger and damn, with his size I don't know why she hasn't claimed him yet. Now, I wonder if Gray is bigger or smaller?" he asked, looking at said Ice wizard.

Gray blushed pink before he threw an ice knife at Senso. "Leave me out of this!" he shouted at Senso. "It's a miracle that Scylla hasn't gone insane living with you!"

Scylla had enough of this argument. "Why don't Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy come with us to see Lucy and ask _her_ what she _wants_!?" she said suggesting the idea to settle all of this. "That way this stupid argument is over and that the rest of the guild doesn't puke up my cooking!" she added before she turned to finish packing the tray of food.

Senso shrugged, not really caring either way. "Fine, but I'm not kidding when I say she wants to at least subconsciously jump Natsu's bones. The princess falling for a dragon, how cliche," he said, walking alongside Scylla as they and the rest of Team Natsu left the construction site.

Everyone arrived at Lucy's house and found that she was gone.

"Well, where the hell is she!?" Natsu screamed out running all around the apartment.

Scylla sighed heavily. "Calm down Natsu...I am sure Lucy left us a note for her somewhere," she said before she used her walking stick to look for Lucy's desk.

"Maybe she is in the bathroom," Happy said before he slipped in the bathroom area before coming back out. "Nope, she isn't there," he said looking sad. "I miss her. No one can shout like she can. If she was here she would be shouting and beating the tar out of us…" he said before he started to cry.

Erza walked to Lucy's desk standing right beside Scylla. "You find anything?" she asked the water mage. Erza then looked to see that Scylla found a note that was no doubt left for the others to find. Her face went pale as she read the words. "She left us a note…" she said softly to the others.

"What does it say?" Gray asked looking concerned.

" 'I will go home'," Erza replied her voice sounding hollow.

"What do you mean home!? Fairy Tail is her home damnit!" Natsu screamed out loud smashing his fist into the desk, holding himself back to prevent doing any serious damage. "Where the fuck is she going!?"

Scylla rested her hand on top of Natsu's own comfortingly. "Calm down Natsu," she said in a gentle voice. "Lucy probably went back to tell her father to back off on finding her and attacking Fairy Tail again," she said before she smirked with amusement. "Like a dragon warning the village to leave it be or else it will burn it to the ground," she said using the dragon method even though she trembled at the mention of fire. "Unlike the rest of you, Senso and I met Lucy's old man," she said as she moved her hand away right as the flashback of Natsu burning her flashed in her mind. Scylla turned towards Senso and looked confused. "I can't remember, what was he like again?" she asked her demon 'brother'. "I know he wasn't much of a talker."

"A mother fucking jackass that has a stick shoved so far up his ass I'm surprised he doesn't bat for the other team," Senso said, not missing a beat.

Scylla chuckled nervously at Senso's answer. "Close enough," she said before she walked towards the door. "Anyway, knowing him Lucy is probably going to tell him the proper goodbye she couldn't do when she ran away," she said before she pouted sadly. "Oh man, she is going to miss this fabulous lunch I made," she said sadly. Scylla then turned her head towards the others. "I suppose you all want to go after Lucy?" she asked them with a knowing smirk.

"HELL YES!" everyone but Senso said at once, not surprising Scylla in the least.

Scylla sighed heavily before she rubbed her forehead. "Senso? Think you can escort them to the Heartfilia mansion?"

Senso grunted before he began to walk out of the apartment. "Follow me and no slowing down, I rather not be anywhere near that mansion for as long as I have to," he said, his tone full of distaste. He did not like the Heartfillia home at all.

Scylla smiled as she heard them leave the apartment. She knew she couldn't go with them cause she not only didn't know the way but she would also slow them down. Scylla took the tray of food and left Lucy's house as it was before heading back to the construction site of Fairy Tail.

She suddenly found herself bumping into someone, softly gasping as she nearly fell to the ground and nearly dropping the tray of food at the same time.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a gruff voice entered her ears.

"Sorry about that!" she said as she held the tray of food, relieved that the food wasn't wasted. "And I would watch where I am going if I could see," she added with a frown. "But I am blind as a bat, so tough for me," she muttered sarcastically.

"If your blind then why don't you have a walking stick or an eye dog with you?" the voice asked, his tone still gruff, but with a hint of sarcasm in it.

She made a cute glaring face. "My walking stick is quite hard to handle when I am carrying a tray of food. As for my eye dog, I don't have one," she said before she made a pout. "If you don't count my brother," she added before smirking sarcastically. "And boy can he be a little bitch sometimes."

"Brother huh, and where is he right now?" he asked again, confusion in his tone.

Scylla shrugged her shoulders. "He just left with our friends to go visit someone," she said honestly. "I stayed behind cause I would only slow them down. And they were kind of in a hurry too," she added before she moved one hand and lifted the lid to the tray of food. "Originally we came to drop this off for her, but since she wasn't at her apartment they all decided to go to her family house," she said as the steam of the hot food filled her nose. Scylla then pouted sadly. "Shame really, cause I cooked this food for lunch time," she added sounding sad. Scylla then started to put the lid back on but suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Wait a minute," he said before he began sniffing the air. "Is that chicken?" he asked, though Scylla could not see it, he was licking his lips. Before he could speak again, his stomach decided to make itself known with a loud growl.

Scylla softly giggled as she heard the man's stomach growl. "Here," she said fully removing the lid. "Why don't you have it?" she asked offering the tray to it. "It would probably get cold if I carry it back home anyhow. Better it be eaten now than later don't you think?" she said as she showed him the chicken meal that was accompanied with mashed potatoes, a side of spinach and a drip of gravy.

The man took the food from her. "Thank you, haven't eaten in a few days," he said before he began to shovel down the food at a rapid pace. "Man, if only I had some iron, this would be even better," he said, already halfway through the food.

Scylla couldn't help but snicker. "Actually from what I have heard, those greens you are eating is Spinach. And it supposedly contains Iron in it," she said before laughing at her own funny joke.

The man finished eating, wiping his hands on his clothes to get rid of any crumbs. "Is that so? Then I might have to eat more if so, it would help with my magic," he said, not noticing Scylla stiffening.

Scylla blinked at his words. '_I wonder…_' she thought to herself. '_Is he the Iron Dragon-slayer Natsu fought?_' she added in her mind before quickly deciding that she need to investigate this stranger. "So you are a mage?" she asked him innocently. "Do you mind if I ask you which kind of mage?"

The man gave a slight grunt in confusion before shrugging. "Yeah, I'm a mage and use Iron Dragon Magic. Why?" he asked, his eyebrow-raising when he saw Scylla go completely still.

She felt her heart skip a beat before she calmed herself down. "Oh, no reason. Just curious," she answered before she tilted her head looking confused. "You have been on your own for a few weeks you said? Don't you have a place to go home to? A guild perhaps?" she asked him trying to keep the image of being innocent but also was curious as to why the Iron-dragon slayer of Phantom Lord was still here in town when he should've left two weeks ago.

The man grunted at her questions, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Yeah been on my own for two weeks, I had a place, but wouldn't call it home, and I was a part of a guild, but it got destroyed recently," he said, once again Scylla's body went even straighter. '_What is with this girl, wait she looks like…' _he thought to himself looking closely at Scylla.

Scylla could feel him get closer to her. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him innocently.

The man backed away, shaking his head. "Nothing, you just look slightly like someone a friend described to me. A blind water mage apparently, I don't really know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Scylla resisted twitching as she heard that. "A blind water mage? How interesting," she said before she pulled out her walking stick gently tapping the ground. "So, do you have a name? I can't just be calling you Mr. Iron mage now can I?" she asked him before offering her hand in a friendly greeting.

The man grabbed her hand in return, shaking it. "Names Gajeel Redfox," he said, letting go of her hand. But she then reached up with it to feel his face. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. What was this girl doing?

"Trying to figure out what you look like," she replied. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but it is the only way I can actually see somewhat," she added as she gently brushed her fingers over his face getting a picture of Gajeel's face in her mind. "And also I wanted to confirm if you looked like a Dragon," she added as she moved her fingers on his cheek. "For some reason when I am talking to you I keep picturing you looking like that. Sorry if that sounded like an insult by the way," she said before she moved her hand away.

Gajeel grunted, no longer bothered, maybe even feeling slightly complimented. "It's fine, just caught me off guard. And as to looking like a dragon, it's not an insult for Dragon Slayers," he said, waving his hand to show it didn't matter before he realized she wouldn't see it and brought his hand back down.

Scylla's blind eyes widened in surprise. "A dragon-slayer? Like the Salamander in Fairy Tail?" she asked him.

Gajeel grunted in annoyance at hearing about Natsu. "Yeah, him. Little bastard beat me a few weeks ago thanks to that mate of his and her Celestial Spirit, if she wasn't there he would have lost," he grumbled out, not happy about being beaten.

"Hmm, then you must be one hell of a fighter," she said with a smile. "From what I heard, you are the best opponent he has had in years. And that is saying a lot," she said before she chuckled. "Took him nearly a week to fully recover from what I heard," she said with a smirk. "Poor nurses who had to tend to him always complained on how he would rant about the Iron-dragon slayer mage that beat the crap out of him," she added as she recalled how Mirajane and Lucy took turns watching over the recovering Natsu.

Gajeel grinned in response, finding the thought of Natsu whining amusing. "Is that so? Good to know he felt it after our fight," he said cockily.

Scylla smiled at Gajeel's amusement. '_Boy he and Natsu are so similar it is almost hilarious!_' she thought in her head before she rested a finger to her lips. "So you have no place to stay? Why don't you crash at my house until you get a place of your own?" she said to him with a friendly smile. "I am sure my brother won't mind having a roommate, but then again he isn't the type to care all that much," she added suspecting that Gajeel would ask about Senso.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Don't want to cause an trouble with you or your brother," he said, being slightly cautious. He had just gotten out of a war with Fairy Tail, so he didn't want to get on their radar right now.

She smiled at him, enjoying how he was being concerned for a stranger helping him out when he knew he wasn't on good terms with the town's guild. "No, it is fine. And besides, I do owe you somewhat for touching your face out of the blue like that," she said before looking embarrassed. "I also have a bit of a weakness for animals, and since you are a dragon-slayer you qualify as one so to speak," she said looking a bit embarrassed at her honest confession. "Again, I apologise if that offends you," she added her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

Gajeel chuckled a bit at her actions, finding them slightly amusing. "Not insulted at all. If you sure it won't be a problem, then I'll come along," he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight feral grin.

**Three days later…**

Lucy and the others had decided to kick back and relax after having an easy job clearing out a band of thieves who were supposedly part of a dark guild. Everyone that is but Scylla, since she had again stayed behind to help out with rebuilding the Guild Hall. "This should be a piece of cake for you guys," she told them as they started to argue. "Plus I have an animal friend that got caught in the fight against Phantom Lord to look after," she said as she meant Gajeel, who was now staying at her house. "Poor thing needs my attention more than a bunch of stupid bandits," she added, trying not to snicker at having called Gajeel a 'poor thing'.

Gajeel had been staying at her place since the day she met him and she had not only been helping him recover his wounds, but she was also planning on getting him recruited into Fairy Tail. But Scylla knew she couldn't do that if her other team members were here to voice against it, especially Natsu and Lucy. Hence the real reason she was staying behind. She hated to sneak around behind her friends backs, but she couldn't figure out any other way to help Gajeel without causing another uproar with everyone. And that was something Scylla had to make sure didn't happen.

Even though they didn't want to split the team up, Natsu and the others had agreed that Scylla wasn't requested to go so they all agreed that she could stay and help her animal friend recover. Senso smirked as he knew what Scylla was _really_ up to. And he was of course staying behind for reasons of his own, one was of course the 'where ever Scylla goes, he goes' rule. And of course he believed that the bandit job was a waste of time and would rather chase that cute girl he met the other day. Scylla knew Senso really wanted to stay behind cause he wanted to chase after Juvia.

Scylla waved goodbye at the others as the team left to travel to the bandits hideout which was Fort Term.

Senso smirked as he stood right beside her with a knowing smirk. "Never thought my own sweet little sister would be lying to her own friends about the real reason why she is staying behind," he said as soon as the others were long gone. He wasn't surprised that Scylla would be risking to help Gajeel, considering he was a dragon-slayer which meant that Gajeel was put into the animal category.

"I wasn't lying when I said I had an animal friend to take care of. As I recall, you claimed that Dragon-slayers were animals even though they have a human appearance," she said as she walked back towards her house. "And also it feels like the right thing to do," she added before she turned her head towards him. "Besides, you're one to talk," she said with a knowing smile. "You really wanted to stay behind to chase after Juvia," Scylla said to him with a teasing smirk.

Senso smiled wickedly at her words. "Guilty," he said before he glanced around. "And if I am not mistaken she should be close by, if she is stalking your boyfriend Gray," he added with a look on his face that looked like the wolf ready to pounce on his prey.

Scylla sighed heavily as she rolled his eyes. "Gray is not my boyfriend senso," she said denying Senso's little fantasy. "And I am not likely to have one anyway since you keep scaring them off!" she added before Senso suddenly ran off like a bat out of hell and in a few short seconds Scylla could hear a scream that could only belong to Juvia.

**At the Spa Town Hosenka…**

Lucy had decided to walk outside the hotel where she and the others were staying. "I think I am starting to wonder if Senso and Scylla knew this was going to happen," she muttered as she walked with her celestial pet Plue. "Although, I seriously doubt they could predict an all-out pillow fight war between Natsu, Erza and Gray," she added before she saw Happy follow after them. "Hey, Happy. Couldn't stand the pillow fight either?" she asked as he came closer to them.

"No, I figured to follow you for Natsu's sake," he said as he walked right next to Plue. "Promised him to be his backup if you snuck off again," he added before he rested his paws on his hips. "So I will be keeping an eye on you, Natsu's mate!" he said his words making Lucy's face turn completely red at the word 'mate'.

"Ugh! I am not his mate!" she denied. "We haven't even started a relationship! I-I mean…" she said starting to almost ramble but soon became confused. This whole Natsu claiming her as his mate had made her both excited and confused. On one hand she was flattered to be cared for as the definition 'mate' suggests, but on the other hand, her being raised as a human conflicted with her human logic against Natsu's dragon logic.

"Natsu is confused as well Lucy," Happy said as he flew around and landed on her head. "He has been raised as a dragon since Igneel and once he came to Fairy Tail, it's been beaten into him to be like a human. But ever since Senso came around, he has been going back to being a dragon, so he is as confused as you are right now," he said, his wings fluttering as he relaxed on Lucy's head, messing up her hair.

"Still, I'd rather we try going out on a date and see if we are even good together," she said as she lifted Happy off of her head and held him in her arms. "Better we find out on a date then later in life where we are going to regret it later. And I don't want to hurt Natsu's feelings either," she said to Happy hoping her reason for wanting just one date was clear.

"You wouldn't, all Natsu cares about is your happiness, if you find that with someone else and not him, he would accept it and just be there for you when you need him, that's just how he is," Happy said seriously, which was strange to see from the normally excitable cat.

Lucy smiled at that before she heard something come up from behind her.

Two guys walked up to her giving her a friendly smile. They both looked creepy especially the one that kept swishing his head back and forth so fast that it looked like he had two heads instead of one. And the other one dressed like he was a gangster rapper, at least to Lucy he looked like one.

"Hey girlie!" the rapper said.

"Those clothes look good on you!" the twitching head man said with a sick smirk on his face. "Are you perhaps a tourist?" he asked her as he got closer to her. "Tourists are always fun to hang out with!" he added before the rapper looking friend stepped closer to Lucy.

"We are tourists ourselves. We came from Oceanvana to have a good time!" the rapper said as he looked at her up and down. "Why don't you come with us and have a funky good time?" he asked before he grasped her wrist.

Lucy struggled to move her hand away while still holding Happy. "No thanks, I am here with my friends and they will worry about me. Especially my _boyfriend_," she said partly lying to the men hoping it would get them to back off.

But the two goons didn't take the hint and still came onto her. She soon found out that she couldn't move her body and discovered that these two goons were wizards. And that they were using some form of magic to bedazzle her to their will.

Suddenly one of the goons was punched away from her, instantly being knocked out cold.

Lucy gasped as she saw that it was Loke as the mage soon knocked the other goon out cold with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Loke smiled at her before he instantly hid in the trees a bit frightened of her. "S-Sorry," he said looking a bit embarrassed before coming back out of his hiding place. "I came after these two for a bounty on their heads. They are wanted for attacking female tourists who are walking alone at night. So in a way, you helped me draw them out, but I am sorry if you ended up getting hurt in any way," he said before he picked up both of them by the collars and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled at him as she snuggled Happy close to her chest. "No, I am fine, thank you," she said as Loke started to walk away with the goons. "Hey Loke!" she said as she ran after him. "Since Natsu and the others are not going to be doing anything but pillow fighting for the next few hours, wanna go out with me?" she asked him shocking Loke and Happy at the same time. "I don't mean like a date, but as friends!" she added quickly, her face blushing pink.

Loke and Lucy soon were at the famous restaurant 'Super express' that was in the spa town. Lucy had again thanked Loke for not only saving her from the goons, but also for returning her celestial keys. "Still you don't have to sit so far away from me! There is nothing to be scared of!" she said to him since he sat four chairs away from her. Lucy got up from her seat and moved to sit right next to Loke at the bar of the restaurant. "Say there has been something I wanted to ask you," she said as she sat down right next to him. "Is it true that you don't like Celestial wizards? I can understand that you don't want to answer the question, but I think it is unfair to judge me just because I am one," she added before taking a sip of her green soda.

Loke smiled sadly, knowing what Lucy was saying had some logic in it. He knew she wasn't a bad person, despite she was a celestial wizard. But given his past with the last Celestial wizard he knew, Loke was always cautious whenever another celestial wizard was around. "Yeah, you are right about that," he said with a sad tone of voice. "Sorry about that," he added before he glanced at her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you should forget about me, I am no good for you," he said randomly throwing Lucy a break up line.

"Please tell me you were only joking," Lucy said looking at Loke with a frown.

Loke softly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, that came out wrong," he said apologizing to her again. "I was just thinking about something a while back," he muttered before he looked down to his drink.

"Want to tell me about it?" Lucy asked before the chef of the restaurant asked her to put a record disk and turn on the record player, but she refused. Lucy looked back to Loke, who didn't reply to her question. She sighed heavily and had started to turn to leave.

Loke instantly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. "Wait, please," he said softly. Taking her by surprise, he suddenly got up and hugged her tightly in his arms. "Lucy," he said softly to her, his face close to her ear. "The truth is I don't have long to live," he said softly to her, taking her by surprise.

"What?!" she gasped softly. "You serious?" she said softly before Loke pulled away from her. She looked directly up into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

Loke suddenly started to laugh at her. "I can't believe you fell for that! Makes a pretty good pick up line huh?" he said to her before he laughed again.

Lucy slapped Loke hard in the face glaring at him with tears forming in her eyes. "You jerk...I actually believed you!" she said before she sharply turned around and picked up Plue and Happy. "We are leaving!" she said to them before she left the restaurant slamming the door on her way out. The chef nodded his head knowing that Loke should've seen that coming.

Loke sighed heavily before he leaned down to pick up his glasses that got knocked off when Lucy slapped him. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he slipped the glasses on. "I shouldn't be letting my feelings get in the way. And I shouldn't be dragging Lucy into this!" he said as he paid for the drinks before he walked out of the restaurant. "I don't have much time left so I shouldn't be wasting it wallowing away like this," he said as he walked down the street disappearing into the night.

**Back in Fairy Tail construction site…**

"What the Hell is wrong with them?" Elfman asked his sister as he saw both Natsu and Gray doing one of their old glaring at each other and growling petty fights again.

Mira smiled as she looked at the two mages, finding their fighting a bit cute since they both had been wrapped up in bandages. "Apparently they got injured in a huge pillow fight during their last job," she answered. "But I don't know the full details, so I can't say for certain," she said before she looked at Lucy who was sitting at the bar next to Scylla.

Juvia peeked her head out as she looked at Gray with a longing. "Poor Gray," she said softly as she looked at her ice prince, who was covered with bandages. "I hope my prince isn't in any pain," she added looking at the shirtless ice mage with worry.

"It was a stupid pillow fight that you started I might point out!" he said as he glared at Natsu.

"I know but at least I gave it my all!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Giving it your all? By that you mean knocking your so-called 'mate' out of the room?!" he said with a smirk. "And if Erza wasn't there I am sure I would've won and not injure Lucy in the process!" Gray added with a smirk.

Scylla sighed heavily as she heard the fight. She knew from sensing a dark aura from Lucy that those two were going to get some Hell in three...two...one. She then heard Natsu and Gray walking towards them, knowing they were walking right towards their doom.

"Hey Lucy, I won the pillow fight right?" Natsu and Gray asked Lucy at the same time.

Lucy sharply turned to look at them, giving the 'Sweet Scylla Smile' looking at them with her eyes closed. "Put a sock in it," she said in a sweet voice but the undertone of her voice hinted that Lucy was in a really foul mood. Her dark aura seemed to grow larger around her which made Gray and Natsu tremble in fear as they didn't want to be the target of her rage.

Scylla sighed, shaking her head knowing that they had it coming. "My student has graduated from putting two knuckleheads in line. Don't know if I should be proud or ashamed of that at the moment," she muttered softly to herself.

"Feel both," Senso said from his spot next to Lucy. He then picked up a scent in the air before he grinned. "If you will excuse me, I have a little water elemental to go see," he said before he disappeared.

Scylla shook her head as she knew that Senso was going after Juvia. "My brother can be exhausting sometimes," she said before she got up from the bar. "I think I am going head home for the day, got to plan out for tomorrow's lunch meal," she said before she paid for the drink and walked away, using her walking stick.

As Scylla walked away Mirajane was suddenly ganged up on by a few girls that lived around town. They all asked her where the Hell Loke was and why he broke up with all of them. Mira couldn't answer their questions for she didn't know the answer. She then looked at Lucy for help. "Lucy! Help me!" she said saying it at the wrong time when the girls asked if Loke was going to marry someone and asked who it was.

Lucy flinched in fear before she ran off with Loke's fangirls chasing after her.

**Later that night…**

Lucy sighed with relief as she stepped out of Magnolia's magic bathhouse. She loved her bathtub at home but there are times when the public bathhouse seemed to hit the spot. She jumped with surprise however when she saw Loke walk up to her.

He smiled sadly at her before he offered her a flavored milk drink. "Here, it hits the spot after a good hot bath," he said to her as they walked to some steps nearby. "I'll have one with you if you don't mind," he said winking at her as Lucy took the bottle.

She opened the bottle of flavored milk before she glanced at him. "Just so you know, I had a rough day because of your fan club," she said before she taking a sip. She then looked to see Loke look embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Let's put that behind us," he said as he opened his glass of flavored milk. He then raised the glass of milk to propose a toast. "Here's to your gorgeous eyes," he said before he touched his glass to hers.

Lucy and Loke then took a long sip of the milk before they looked up at the night sky.

"Look a falling star!" Lucy said with excitement. "I know this sounds silly," she said to Loke looking embarrassed. "But I always wondered where the falling stars would go," she said with a smile as she saw another shooting star fly on by.

Loke looked down sadly. "I kinda feel sorry for them, honestly," he said in a sad tone of voice. "Just think, once they fall down from the sky they can never go back to heaven," he said before he glanced at Lucy. "Doesn't that seem sad?" he asked her. He then looked directly into her eyes for a moment before she spoke to him.

"Wait a minute," she said as an idea struck her. "This is another one of your pick up lines isn't it?" she asked him with an accusing expression on her face. She then looked away. "I can't believe you almost fooled me twice!" she said before she looked back at him with a glare. "Is it really that hard for you to go one day without picking up a girl?!" she asked him before she took another sip of her milk.

Loke sighed sadly. "Saw right through me," he muttered under his breath. "I know I can be a real pain," he said before he turned away from her. "But I am glad we got to talk again," he said before he fidgeted with his glasses. "Goodbye, Lucy," he said to her before he walked away from her, not seeing Lucy look at him with a confused expression on her face.

As soon as Lucy got home with Happy accompanying her, she summoned her celestial spirit, Crux, who is specialized in researching anything about Celestial Spirits, Mages and everything related to them.

Happy looked at in awe as he saw the spirit before him.

Lucy sat on her bed as she looked at Crux. "Crux, I need you to look into any Celestial wizards Loke has met in the past," she asked the old floating crucifix spirit. The spirit softly grunted before it suddenly fell asleep.

A few minutes passed before Crux suddenly shouted, alerting Happy and scaring the poor thing.

"Have you found what I asked?" Lucy asked.

Crux nodded his head. "Yes," he answered. "But sadly I can't spill any specific information due to privacy laws in our spirit world. I can tell you, however, that Loke was once connected to a celestial wizard named Karen Lilica," he said before he waved his hand at her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that since the records of their relationship are sealed," he added before looking sad at Lucy.

Lucy looked shocked at Crux. "You have got to be kidding me! She is involved with Loke?" she asked aloud sounding shocked.

"You know her Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"She was super famous a few years back," Lucy replied as she looked at where she had her collection of Sorcerers magazines. "I even have the first time she appeared in an issue of Sorcerer's magazine!" she said before she looked at Happy. "But she died on a job. They said that her master told her not to take it, but she refused to listen," she said to Happy with a concerned look on her face. "Her master was the guild master of Blue Pegasus if my memory serves me correctly," she added before she looked at Crux.

"Grandpa Crux, what was the relationship between Karen and Loke?" she asked him, hoping to gain more information about the celestial mage.

Crux shook his head. "Sorry, but I said all I can say on the matter," he replied looking at Lucy apologetically. He then suddenly fell asleep for real this time.

Lucy pondered on the matter wondering what was going on with Loke. "Karen and Loke," she said softly as she pictured the two of them in her mind. But suddenly she flashed back to everything Loke said to her for the last few days. '_Didn't he say something about not having much time left?_' she thought to herself. '_What if he was actually telling the truth and then lied to me about it being a pick-up line?!_' she thought as she remembered Loke telling her about how he felt about falling stars. "Falling star," she muttered aloud. "He can't be…" she muttered again before Gray suddenly broke into the house, using the front door. "Ahh!" she screamed as he came in and found him to be not only fully recovered but also to be shirtless.

"Lucy!" he shouted at her. "I've got some bad news!" he said as he stood before her. "Loke has quit Fairy Tail and has disappeared!" he said to her looking shocked and worried.

"Did he say why?" Lucy asked as she got off of her bed and began to slip on her boots.

"No. And we don't have a clue on where to find him!" Gray said as he waited for her to get her shoes on. "Everyone is out there looking for him," he added. "He has been acting weird lately but we didn't expect him to do this! I came here to see if you can help us find him," he said letting her know what everyone else is doing.

Lucy stood before Gray as an idea struck her. "I will!" she said as she walked out of her house with Gray and Lucy following her. '_Maybe I am right_,' she thought as she locked the door to her house. '_If so then I know exactly where he is_,' she thought before running ahead of Gray.

"Does she know something we don't Happy?" Gray asked as they tried to catch up with Lucy.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But if we lose sight of her, Natsu is going to kill us!" he said before he flew after Lucy.

Natsu's voice echoed as he shouted from the top of the highest building in town, calling for Loke.

Senso was...being a bit rude. "LOKE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS," he was screaming which resulted in Scylla slapping him over the head over.

While everyone shouted Loke's name as they searched for him, Lucy went to the one place she had a feeling where Loke would be.

**At Karen Lilica's Grave site**

Lucy soon discovered that she was right about where Loke was as she saw him standing right before Karen Lilica's grave site where she supposedly died. "There you are!" she said to him with relief. "The whole Guild's out looking for you," she said as Loke turned towards her, surprised to see her here. She then glanced to look at Karen's grave. "It's hers, isn't it? Karen's grave?" she asked guessing that this is where the celestial wizard died. Lucy then crossed her arms. "She was a great Celestial Wizard," she said softly before she looked back directly into his eyes. "And you had a contract with her right?" she asked with a knowing look. "The spirit Loke," she said softly before she shook her head.

"No, that isn't your real name," she said correcting herself before she smirked at him. "Your real name is Leo. Leo the lion," she said finally figuring out who Loke really was.

Loke smirked at her. "Well, I won't deny it," he said before he tilted his head curiously at her. "How did you figure that out?" he asked her.

Lucy rested one hand on her hip and smirked at him. "Don't forget, I am a celestial wizard too," she replied. "I've made a lot of contracts with other spirits as well," she added with a sad smile on her face. "It wasn't all that hard to dig up the truth," Lucy said before she moved her hand to her side. "Still you should've come talk to me about this," she added looking at Loke with concern. "Normally when the owner of a celestial gate key dies, the contract with the spirit is broken. The spirit then returns to the spirit world and waits until the key finds a new owner and form a new contract," she said before she took a few steps towards him. "Your contract with Karen should've been terminated the moment she died. But you are still here," she said to Loke looking at him curiously. "I have never heard of a celestial spirit being out like this for so long like you have, I mean it's that's not how it is supposed to work right?" she said as she looked at Loke now known as Leo who was dead silent, his face pale and expressionless.

Lucy sighed before she continued talking to him. "I know your kind can't survive in the human world for very long just as humans can't survive long in your world. It would slowly zap away your life until there is nothing left," she said as she saw Loke close his eyes, looking sad.

Loke nodded his head. "That's right," he said softly before he opened his eyes and looked at her with a grim look on his face. "For me, it has been three years now," he added with a smirk.

Lucy gasped as she looked at him completely shocked. "Three years? I didn't even think one was even possible!"

"Pretty amazing huh?" Loke said as he turned half away from Lucy. "But now I don't have the strength to keep it up anymore," he added earning another gasp from Lucy. "Soon I will disappear for good."

"What a second! There has to be some way I can save you," she said to him, looking at him completely outraged about all of this. "Why can't I just open a new gate for you? Tell me why you just can't go back to the spirit world!?" she said before balling up her fists. "Let me help you!"

"You don't need to save me, Lucy," he said softly as he turned around with his back facing her.

"No way!" she shouted at him. "If you don't get help soon you are as good as dead!" she added looking at him completely shocked. "Why can't you go back?" she asked him.

"There is no way I can go back," Loke replied. "I broke the fundamental law that applies to both a celestial wizard and a Spirit," he added as he looked at Karen's grave. "As a result, I was banished from the celestial world for eternity."

"Loke," she said breathlessly as she heard what Loke's punishment was. "Just what did you do?" she asked softly. What on earth did Loke do to receive such banishment?

Loke turned around to look at her with a sad smile. "I cannot deny my crime any longer. So I have no choice but to face judgment head on," he said with a straight face that scared Lucy. Loke balled up one of his fists as he finally confessed his crime. "I'm a traitor to my own kind. I was contracted to Karen but she died," he said before he closed his eyes tight. "Because I killed her," he said finally confessing what he had been hiding for three years. "I killed Karen."

Lucy looked at him completely shocked as she heard his confession.

Loke then told her everything that had happened. From how Karen abused the celestial spirit Aries believing that they were nothing but slaves which earned the reputation among the other spirits of being afraid of their keys falling into her hands. How Loke refused to return to the spirit world to protect Aries from any more abuse by Karen's hands. How he had refused to return until Karen released all of her celestial spirits from their contracts but Karen again refused each time. Until the day that Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus, arrived before Loke and told him that Karen had died while doing a job. Which resulted in Loke being banished for the past three years, living with the guilt ever since.

Once Loke finished telling his story he fell to the ground, feeling the last bits of what strength he had left slowly fading away. "Guess I'll be disappearing soon," he said before wincing in pain. "Glad to know I got everything off of my chest before I disappear," he added before wincing in pain again.

"You can't give up!" Lucy said as she knelt right beside Loke. "This is bullcrap!" she said shouting her outrage. "I can save you Loke! Just tell me what to do!" she said feeling fear creep up her spine. "I am not going to let you die like this! You didn't do anything wrong! For Pete's sake, you didn't even kill her! You were protecting Aries from her abuse!" she said shouting her outrage. Lucy then wrapped her arms around Loke's neck softly crying for the celestial spirit. "Open, gate of the lion! Take Loke back to the spirit world!" she shouted summoning her celestial magic.

Loke tried to comfort Lucy as she shed tears for him. "Calm down Lucy," he said to her as he tried to get her to stop crying. "It won't work. It's okay," he said to her as he unlaced Lucy's arms and rested his hands on her shoulders. He started to say something else but Lucy suddenly cut him off.

"Like Hell it is!" she shouted nearly screeching her words. "I am not just going to sit here and watch one of my friends die! I won't have it!" she cried in anger. Lucy then summoned her Celestial magic and conjured the spell again. "Open, gate of the lion!" she screamed using up all of her magic she could muster.

Loke looked at her shocked and started to worry for her. "Lucy! Stop! You are going to waist all of your magic if you keep going like this!" he said to her, looking at her with fear in his eyes. "Don't do this!"

"I'll do whatever it takes!" she shouted gathering more of her magic. "I am going to save you, Loke! I will open your gate! And I won't give up!" she said as she looked at him directly in the eyes. "I promise I will get you to the spirit world!" she said before she closed her eyes again, casting the spell once again. "Open, Gate of the lion! OPEN!" she shouted again.

Suddenly her magic started to form into a cyclone around her which made Loke become worried for her well being. "Stop it, Lucy! It isn't going to work! The gate won't open for you, as far as they are concerned I'm responsible for Karen's death!" he said to her. "They are not going to let me go back!"

Lucy ignored him and cried out in outrage summoning more of her magic. "I am not going to give up on you! What is the point of having Magic power if you can't use it to save your friends?!" she shouted at him when Loke tried to convince her to stop summoning her magic.

"Please don't do this," Loke begged. "Please don't make me live with the guilt of having killed you too!" he shouted nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. He had truly cared for Lucy and didn't want her death on his conscious.

"You didn't kill her Loke!" she argued with him, still summoning her magic. "Whoever decided that you were responsible needs to know that they were wrong!" she shouted at him. Suddenly her magic was instantly canceled out splitting her and Loke apart.

The air around them seemed to change as if it was suspended. The waterfall they were in front of suddenly transformed into a portal. Both Loke and Lucy looked confused as they saw a bright light coming towards them.

"What is going on?!" Lucy asked stunned as to what was happening before her eyes.

Loke, on the other hand, looked shocked as he saw a figure in the light. "Impossible," he said softly in disbelief. "It's him!" he said with wide eyes as the figure came closer to them. "It's the Celestial Spirit king!"

The giant form of the spirit king had appeared to be wearing medieval armor which made the huge star at the center of his ivory horned helmet stand out with his mystical appearance.

"Hello my old friend," he said his voice booming and mystical to Lucy's ears. "As you well know, both wizards and spirits must obey Celestial law," he said as he crossed his arms. "And taking the life of a key owner is forbidden under _any_ circumstances," he said before he looked at Loke sadly. "Though it wasn't done by your hand, you are still responsible for your keyholder's death Leo the lion, thus you were banished from the spirit world for eternity," he said to Loke. "And that will not change," he added with an apologetic frown.

Lucy stood up on her feet and glared at the king with disgust. "Bullcrap! That doesn't seem fair at all!" she shouted at him, surprising the king with her words.

"Old friend, human girl," the king said to the two of them like a father would tell his children that nothing is going to change his when it was made up. "I've made judgment and it stands. Leo has broken the celestial law," he said looking directly at Lucy.

Loke was still stunned as he saw the king before him. '_Why is he here? Is it because Lucy blurted out saying that he was wrong?_' he thought to himself before looking back at Lucy.

"Loke has been suffering in the human world for three long years! He didn't kill Karen but he did stand up to her! And he did that cause somebody had to protect Aries!" Lucy shouted at the Celestial Spirit King.

"It pains me to see my old friend in such a fragile condition," the king said looking at Loke with a sad tone of voice.

Lucy hearing that, couldn't take all of this stupidity anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you!? An old friend is still a friend right? Well, there is a friend right here in front of you asking for a second chance!" she shouted at him. "So open up your eyes Mustache face!"

"Mustache face!?" the king said taken by surprise by Lucy calling him such a name.

But Lucy stood her ground. "Karen died because she did a job she couldn't handle! He had nothing to do with it!" she shouted at him before she closed her eyes. "You have to change your verdict! Loke is innocent! Please!" she cried, conjuring up her magic again.

Loke gritted his teeth as he heard Lucy defending him, fighting for his life that was about to be ending soon. "Stop it, Lucy! Just let it go!" he shouted at her. "It doesn't matter if the verdict is changed! I am not looking for forgiveness!" he added closing his eyes tight as the guilt and pain of what happened to Karen wash over him. Loke then leaned his head back before he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I just want to disappear so I can finally be free of all of this guilt! Just let me go, Lucy, please!"

Lucy balled up her fist in response to Loke's words but she stood her ground. "No, Loke!" she cried. "I won't let you!" she screamed at him before she conjured up her magic to the max. "You disappearing won't bring Karen back from the dead! All that is going to do is bring more sadness!" she screamed before she suddenly summoned all of her celestial spirits, whom all agreed with what she was saying. "You didn't do anything wrong! Because it isn't a crime to protect the people you care about!" she shouted, with all of her spirits glaring up at the king. Lucy then turned to look back at Loke. "And what about all of your friends!?" she asked as the spirits turned to look at Loke. "You're just going to leave them? If you were to die, then you would leave me, Aries and everyone else behind!" she said to him.

"Think about us and who miserable we would be without you!" she said before her magic suddenly died out, causing her to fall to the ground feeling tired.

Loke, who had been shocked this whole time by Lucy sudden ability to summon all of her spirits at once something even Karen couldn't do, ran to her side looking concerned. "Lucy!" he said to her. "I told you not to use up all of our magic!"

Lucy ignored what Loke was saying to her. She smiled proudly as she slowly started to get up on her knees. "All of my friends came forward just now...They feel the same way I do!" she said before she turned her head towards the Celestial Spirit King. "If you are a celestial spirit, then you can sympathize what Loke and Aries had gone through!" she said as her body started to tremble due to it being drained of magic.

Loke grabbed Lucy by the arms and helped her sit up. "Will you stop!" he shouted at her. "You are going to end up like Karen if you keep this up! Don't risk your life to save mine!" he shouted at her before he shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with that!"

The spirit King looked at the two of them as he pondered on what just happened before his eyes. "Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend makes me think that it isn't his actions, but the law itself that should be put into question," he said, surprising both Lucy and Loke at the same time. "Leo was forced to commit his crime in order to protect Aries, his brethren," he added before he moved his eyes on Lucy. "And the human girl is willing to save you, Leo," he said before his voice changed to a more lighter, happier tone of voice. "I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty that I will make an exception in this case," he added as he looked back at Leo again. "Leo the lion, you are hereby granted passage to return to the celestial world," he announced before looking at Lucy. "Be grateful for the guidance of the stars. And if you still wish to atone for your past, then I hereby order you to live your life to the service of your friend, the human girl," he added as he slowly started to disappearing, his form mixing in with the stars. "You are lucky to have found such a loyal friend, I suggest that you protect her with your life," he said as his voice started to fade away. "Just as she was willing to do the same to save yours," the king finished saying before the water around them changed back to the way it was before.

"You heard the man," Lucy said with a teasing smirk.

Loke could only shed tears of joy as he was finally free to return back to his world. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the ghost of Karen appear before him, smirking at him before her ghost slowly vanished before his eyes. It would seem that Karen's ghost had finally been put to rest.

Loke then stood up along with lucy and suddenly grasped her hand. "Lucy?" he asked her as he formed his celestial gate key into her hand. "Thank you," he said to her before he disappeared returning to the celestial spirit world for the first time in three years.

**The next morning at the Fairy Tail construction site…**

"WHAT?!" the team shouted at Loke.

"YOU ARE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT!?" Natsu said, completely dumbfounded as he looked over Loke, circling the guy nearly twenty times.

"Yeah," Loke said as he rubbed the back of his head looking embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys before," he added as he ignored Natsu's circling around him. "Thought I should tell you now since I owe it to you guys."

"Wait a second," Natsu said suddenly. "How come you aren't mixed like that cow or horse guy?" he asked Loke. "Or are you like that one girl who changed into a gorilla?" he asked Loke not giving the lion spirit a chance to answer.

"Loke is actually a Lion spirit," Lucy told Natsu, answering his question for Loke.

"I thought there was something _catty_ about him when we first met," Scylla said receiving a nervous laugh from Loke.

"I knew he wasn't human from the start after I saw Lucy's other spirits, I knew what he was," Senso said from his spot besides Scylla before he disappeared again.

Loke looked at where Senso was. "Just as I had a feeling a certain someone was something that had horns and a tail," he muttered under his breath. "I wonder if that poor girl he is chasing knows about his _demon side_," he added before he looked at Lucy with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be back in the spirit world?" Gray asked looking at Loke with concern.

Loke smiled at Gray. "I am going to be a lot better than I was before. I just wanted to come and say Hi," he said before he walked towards Lucy. "That and I couldn't wait to see Lucy again," he added with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

Lucy couldn't help but blush as Loke's words.

"Ooooh! He likes Lucy! He likes you, Lucy!" Happy said teasing the celestial mage.

Natsu began growling, glaring at Loke who put his hands up in surrender while Lucy scared the hell out of Happy.

Lucy then glanced at Loke and held out his key. "You gotta go back soon," she said with a look of concern on her face. "You aren't up to full strength yet, don't forget you haven't been back to the celestial world for three years," she added making Loke pout like a cute puppy at her.

His expression instantly changed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some ticket passes to her. "I actually wanted to give my girl something," he said forgetting that Lucy was Natsu's mate for the moment. "They are tickets to this awesome beach resort," he said to her, as Lucy took the tickets from him. "You did so much for me that I wanted to thank you somehow," he said before he winked at Lucy. "I wanted to give Lucy something else but I don't want to be turned to ash by Natsu," he said before he leaned his face towards Lucy and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Lucy blushed pink as she felt Loke kiss her cheek.

Natsu was about to jump Loke for his actions but was held back by Gray and Erza, who were doing all they could to stop him.

Loke then went back to the celestial world before Natsu had the chance to tear him apart.

Lucy, wanting to calm Natsu down, went to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "You should see what he gave us!" she said before she showed Natsu the tickets. "This beach is phenomenal!" she said to him with a huge smile on her face as she handed Natsu her ticket.

Everyone looked shocked as they saw which beach they got tickets to go to. Instantly Erza disappeared before she came back with a suitcase that had items she intended to use while they went to this beach. "Well? Shall we get going?" she asked them.

Everyone but Scylla and Senso nodded their heads before they ran off to go back for the trip.

Little did they know that this trip to the beach was one they weren't going to ever forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes****:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are complete original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphunterdlover: So…for those that have been wondering why it took us two years to write this fanfic...THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON. Why this chapter you ask? **_**Turns her head towards her co-writer.**_

**DuncanWarlord: BECAUSE OF ERZA FUCKING SCARLET! FUCK THIS CUNT ASS BITCH! **_**Currently destroying life-sized Erza Scarlet statues**_

**Vamphunterdlover: You heard the psycho. We practically were figuratively **_**dragging our feet**_ **on writing this chapter. It got so bad that we both agreed to pause writing this chapter and skip ahead to chapter seven, for what little sanity we had left.**

**DuncanWarlord: I NEVER HAD ANY SANITY, TO BEGIN WITH!**

**Vamphuntderlover: **_**shrugs her shoulders**_ **Could've fooled me. **_**Looks back to the readers**_ **Anyhow...I hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause it nearly killed us to write it.**

**DuncanWarlord: And for those of you who want to hate on me for what I called the red-haired bint… Come at me, I fucking dare you… **

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**sighs heavily as she shakes her head **_**And here come the pitchforks…**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, or The Renegade Media Group.**_

**Season 1, Chapter six:**

"So where is this beach we are going to?" Scylla asked the others as she heard the others starting to leave the guild site.

Everyone instantly stopped as they heard that. They all slowly turned their heads towards Scylla, who looked at them with an innocent smile. "Eh…" they all said at once, not sure how to tell the blind water mage that Loke only got them four tickets instead of six.

Senso had appeared next to Scylla, his headphones playing music so loud that the others could hear. "You do realize that he only gave them four tickets, right Scylla?" he said, his tone a bit louder than usual, but that was mostly because of his music. Before he could comment, his headphones were taken off by Scylla who was pouting slightly.

Tears were streaming down her face as she bit her lip trying not to cry. "Why did he forget us?" she softly whimpered. She then covered her eyes to hide her tears. "Does this mean we aren't part of team Natsu? After all that we have been through, does everyone think we aren't part of the team?!" she said before she softly cried.

Senso rolled his eyes before he flicked Scylla's forehead making her pout. "Ignore the drama queen here," he said pointing his thumb at Scylla, ignoring her indignant squawk. "What beach are you guys going to?"

Lucy looked at the ticket in her hand. "Uh, let's see…" she said as she looked for the name. "Ah!" Lucy said excitedly before she read aloud the title. "It is the Akane Beach," she said before she looked sadly at Scylla. "Sorry Scylla," she said apologizing to the water mage.

Scylla blinked her eyes at Lucy's reply. "The Akane Beach?" she asked before she smiled happily. "Oh, we are always welcome there," she said shocking everyone with her response.

"Yeah, we perform so often there that we were given a lifetime pass for whenever we wished to visit," Senso said before he put his headphones back on leaving one of them on so he could hear the music and the conversation.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza's jaws dropped in shock at that bit of news.

Scylla laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "What can I say? I'm one hell of a water dancer…"

"Water dancer? Half the time I think you are a belly dancer with the way you can move," Senso said with a snort, ignoring the stuttering coming from Scylla. "Not just her, but I've performed a few gigs as well," he said, surprising the others.

Scylla smirked at that. "Indeed. Sometimes I work with you when you perform. Many people assumed we were lovers until you called me sister," she said before she suddenly started giggling. "You received your own fan club too!"

Senso groaned as he put his face into his palm. "Don't remind me, sis. God damn, they were so annoying, especially that pink haired green eyed whore who tried to get into my pants, she was the worse," he said, despair in his voice.

Erza smirked, enjoying the sight of Senso squirming.

Scylla chuckled at her brother's despair before she hopped off of the bar stool she was on. "So, why don't you go pack my things?" she said to him before she pecked his cheek. "I have to discuss something with the master before we leave."

Senso nodded his head before he started making his way home, but not before decking Erza in the face. "Don't grin at my plight of stalkers, you wouldn't be if you went through what I did," he said as he moved out of the construction site. Everyone turned to look at Erza who was twitching on the ground.

Scylla sighed sadly at her brother's reaction. "Why don't you all wait for us at the train station? Senso and I will meet you up there," she said before she pulled out her eye stick and walked away, heading straight to where Master Makarov was.

**The next day at the Akana beach resort…**

Scylla and Senso were not joking when they said they had free passes to this place. As soon as they walked right up to the gate they both got the instant royal treatment. Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy had their jaws dropped when the manager himself came to see them and offered the best hotel room suite they had available for Scylla and Senso. Scylla mentioned Natsu and the others to the manager, saying that they were her companions whom she was traveling with for a vacation break. The manager, of course, did everything he could to make the blind water mage happy, which Senso hated since this meant that Erza was getting special treatment too.

Scylla then reminded him that if he didn't give Erza some room to breathe and time to take off her so-called mask or else she was going to tell the others _why_ he had such a huge fan club when they worked here at Akana.

Senso didn't even seem fazed, saying they would find out sooner or later so it didn't matter.

Erza, meanwhile was looking at herself in the mirror in her hotel room. She had been up there and accidentally fell asleep out on the balcony. She was somewhat relieved that she didn't get sunburned but she wasn't really worried about that. What she was really worried about was that fact while she was napping, she had a nightmare which woke her up. Erza requiped into her normal armor from her bathing suit, feeling more safer wearing it than her other clothes. Her nightmare was more like her ghosts coming back to haunt her, which was why she was a bit shook up at the moment. Flashbacks of another life, another place, another family, all before she came to Fairy Tail played in her mind as the nightmare flooded her thoughts. '_At least I can take my mask off when I'm around Scylla, what does that mean for you Scarlet?_' Senso's voice echoed in her mind. Erza shook her head, wanting to clear that demon from her thoughts. But as she looked at herself in the mirror again, she knew that thing from Hell was telling the truth.

A sudden knock at the door slapped Erza from her thoughts, nearly scaring her for once. "Who is it?" she asked aloud. She knew it couldn't be room service since they had dropped off the welcoming gifts to Scylla's room earlier today.

"It's me, Lucy!" a voice from the other side of the door replied.

Erza relaxed as before she responded. "Come in Lucy," she said to the doorway before it opened. Lucy then came into the hotel room, dressed in a sexy red-violet sleeveless, backless dress. Erza smirked at Lucy with a smirk. "Let me guess, planning on looking pretty for a certain someone?" she said, unable to tease the celestial mage.

Lucy blushed at Erza's words. "Natsu wouldn't notice me in this," she argued. "I heard from Scylla that he is with Happy and they are playing one of those silly games in the casino," she added with a frown.

Erza smiled at Lucy before she used her requip power to change her outfit into a violet, sleeveless, backless dress that made Lucy looked too simple and plain in comparison, especially with the flowers on the left side of it. "How do I look?" she said as she put her hair up in a bun like style. "Too much?"

Lucy could only stare in silence, not sure how she should say what she really felt. "Fine," she lied. "But you should see Scylla's dress, I swear if Gray doesn't claim her now, then Senso is going to have to kill all of the fanboys she has fawning after her down in the casino," she added before she stepped into the hall.

Erza chuckled as she left the room. "Indeed, I find Scylla and Gray to be a good match for each other. Not only do their magics compliment one another, but also Gray won't have to worry about his stripping problem since Scylla won't be able to see much of it," she said, her voice sounding cold and calculating.

Lucy shook her head as she shut the door. "I think you are missing the point. I think Scylla likes Gray for who he is, not how his ice magic compliments her water magic," she said as they started walking down the hall. "And I think Gray is starting to slowly realize he cares for her, despite her overprotective demon-dog guarding her all the time," she added before sighing heavily. "If only Senso would let Gray and Scylla be alone together then _maybe_ something will happen. At least they have a bigger chance at being together then that other water mage who is stalking Gray," Lucy sighed as they arrived at the elevator that leads to the casino.

"You've noticed her too?" Erza asked with amazement.

Lucy smirked at Erza. "Scylla and Senso's training has its merits. And besides, she isn't exactly very good at hiding when she goes off into her fan girl fantasizing mode," Lucy added before pushing the floor button to the casino.

As the girls were coming down, Scylla was dancing on the dancefloor area of the casino. And of course, she had caught the eyes of a few single men that were obviously hoping to get lucky. And not just at the slot machines, but perhaps a little one night stand from the famous water dancer as well.

Though they were not getting near her for Senso was keeping a watchful eye on them. One of the few brave or stupid ones tried to make a move only to have Senso send them flying out of the casino doors. Security didn't even stop him, knowing he only does this when he feels he needs to, though they did warn him not to destroy any of the machines and tables.

Gray had his eyes on Scylla the whole time she was dancing, not noticing that Juvia was looking at him from behind a column.

"Stalking again, are we? For shame on you Juvia, shame on you," Juvia turned around in surprise only to slightly relax when she saw it was Senso, staring at her with amusement. He was wearing a nice pin-striped black Zoot suit with a crimson dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes, all in all, he was looking quite good.

Her body trembled as she looked at him, not only was she starting to discover that she found him devilishly handsome, but she also seemed to start enjoying him popping up out of nowhere like this. "What does this strange creeper want with Juvia?" she asked him. "Surely this man sees that Juvia isn't interested in him or his twisted words," she added before she tried to slip away from him. "The strange man should set his sights on someone else, cause Juvia is interested in only one man. And that man is her prince!" she said nearly shouting before she started to run away.

Senso reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving. "Now hold up Juvia, I'm not here to mess with you right now," he said moving her over to a nearby bar, sitting her down in one of the chairs. Juvia looked at him with surprise but also with caution.

"Juvia doesn't believe the strange man's words…" she said softly looking at him with caution. "Strange man _always_ messes with Juvia…" she added before she glanced towards Gray. '_Please my prince, save me from this beast!_' she thought in her mind, praying that Gray could hear her silent plea for help.

Gray however only took a sip of his drink as he watched Scylla on the dance floor.

Senso snorted at her longing look towards Gray. "Will you stop stalking the poor guy? And loosen up, you are at a resort, party mingle with other people, have a drink do something other than stalking him," he said, holding a drink for her to take, to which she cautious took.

Juvia turned her head sharply at Senso. "Strange man is one to talk! Always sticking close to the other woman like he was changed to her hip!" she said nearly shouting at Senso.

Senso wasn't even bothered by her remark. "I'm not chained to her Juvia, I'm her protector and her brother. In case you forget, she is blind, many people will take advantage of her, so I'm always near her so she doesn't get hurt," he said jerking his head towards Scylla, who was now trying to drag Gray onto the dance floor.

Gray shook his head at Scylla letting her go back onto the dance floor alone. He slightly blushed as he watched her walk away before he then spotted a creeper coming towards Scylla with a lustful look in his eye. Gray suddenly felt something boil inside him which compelled him to get up from his seat at the bar and walk right up to Scylla, saving her from the creep as the bozo started to get all handsy with her. "Back off asshole, don't you understand the meaning of the word no when you hear it?" he said before he pushed the creep off the dance floor. Gray then pulled Scylla into his arms and smirked down at her. "Guess you are going to give me some dance lessons after all Scylla," he said softly in her ear, which earned a giggling response. Gray then took Scylla's hand and started to or at least attempted to dance with Scylla. Gray always believed he had two left feet before Scylla proved him wrong.

While Juvia looked down in slight depression, Senso only shook his head at her actions. "Chasing the wrong guy Juvia," he said before putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen before she relaxed at the movement of his fingers. "Those two aren't going to be separating from each other anytime soon, and as much as I hate to admit it, even if they don't know it yet, they are in love with one another," he explained, making Juvia dip even further into depression, before her eyes looked at him with sorrow.

"Juvia's heart hurts…" she softly cried.

"Yeah, it will hurt. Heartbreak does that to people," he said, his tone not even soft, just blunt and emotionless. "But hey, if you can't be his love you can be his friend," he said, raised her head up by her chin, wiping away some of her tears. "Now come on, let's have some fun," he said holding up his drink, to which she slowly raised hers. After toasting and downing their drinks, they left the bar and went around the casino.

Lucy spotted Senso and Juvia together and smiled happily. "Looks like Senso has found some company," she said before she looked at Erza who was winning at the blackjack table. "Wow Erza!" she said with amazement. "You are getting pretty good at this game!" she said before she saw the card dealer change places with another host. "Looks like his shift is over," she muttered softly as she looked at the tan skinned blonde before her.

The blonde haired dealer smirked before he dealt a new hand of cards, using his own magic to manipulate them as he smirked knowingly at Erza.

Erza stiffened at the smirk and who it was. "It can't be… Sho!?" Erza asked in shock when she saw him lay out five cards spelling out death.

He grinned at her. "So you _do_ remember me," he said before shrugging his shoulders. "Never thought you would remember me, big sister," he said coldly before he gave her a twisted look of disgust. "Considering what you did to us eight years ago," he added before he looked at Lucy. "And it seems that you have replaced us with these chumps," he said nearly hissing with disgust.

Lucy looked at Erza a bit confused. "Erza...Do you know this guy?"

Erza clenched her hand into a fist, her form slightly shaking. "Sho…You're alive?" she stuttered out, not even believing what was right before her eyes.

"Alive?" he asked her with a raised brow. "Why do you say that big sister? Did you think I was dead all these years?" he said before he gave her an evil glare. "No, I am not dead as you can see. And unfortunately for you, _dear_ sister, I am not the only one who has an old score to settle with you," he added before he gave her a knowing smirk before moving his eyes in the two directions of the bar where Scylla and Gray were and the slot machine where Natsu and Happy were. "Such a shame your new '_friends_' had to get involved…"

"Sho no, leave them out of this!" Erza pleaded with her old friend, not wanting others to get caught in her problems.

"Too late Erza," Sho said before he looked in the direction of the slot machines. "Say goodbye to your pyro pal…" he said before he saw another 'sibling' of his going straight for Natsu. "Should've known better than to be friends with you," he said before he looked at Lucy with a wicked and sadistic smirk.

A loud gunshot bang echoed in the casino, alerting everyone that there was something dangerous occurring. A few seconds later after a loud roar of anger from Natsu, another gunshot echoed in the casino only this time the entire slot machine exploded into smoke. "Looks like Wally, overdid it again…" Sho said looking directly at Erza with a cold and expressionless look on his tan face.

Erza was shaking as Lucy looked towards the gunshot area. "Why are you even here Sho?" she asked, her voice was barely containing her rage and despair. "Why are you doing this?"

Sho smirked before suddenly the entire casino went dark. "Hope your pretty water mage and her boyfriend aren't afraid of the dark…" he said before he conjured up his card magic and sent everyone but Lucy into his deck of blank cards. "That should keep the pile of bodies to a minimum…" he muttered softly.

"Since when could you use magic!?" Erza almost screamed out in shock, never seeing Sho have an aptitude for it.

"You aren't the only one with powers anymore," he said before he spilled the cards of the trapped hotel guests all on the table before them.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Scylla turned her head towards Gray with a frown. "What happened? I heard an explosion," she asked Gray with concern.

Gray turned to look at where he heard the explosion coming from. "I think that was where the slot machines are," he said before he turned towards Scylla hearing her facepalm herself. "What?"

Scylla groaned in annoyance. "Please tell me Senso wasn't anywhere near those things…." she groaned with annoyance. She then turned away from Gray and shouted out her brother's name. "Senso! If you made that machine blow up I swear I will kick your ass!" she shouted aloud.

Before Gray could question her, Senso's voice was heard. "Wasn't me damnit! You know I'm not allowed to win those!" he screamed out as Gray just shook his head, already used to the siblings' antics.

"That is cause you have that devil's luck. _Literally_!" she shouted back at her brother before she turned back to Gray. "He has been banned from playing _any_ of those machines since he always, and I do mean _always_ win," she said softly to him.

Gray could only look at Scylla with a smirk before he shook his head. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered to himself, drawing a giggle from Scylla. He smiled before he felt a presence behind him, causing him to turn around and see a tall man with a metal mouthpiece mask covering the bottom part of his mouth.

The giant man looked down at Scylla with a sad frown. "Hmmm…Didn't know she was blind," he muttered softly before he looked at Gray. "For her sake, you best not do anything foolish. Where is Erza?" he asked Gray before he glanced at Scylla. "If you tell me now, then I won't be forced to hurt your blind friend there…" the half-masked man started to say before he heard a buzz go off in his head. He rested two fingers to the side of his head and spoke telepathically with his other 'siblings'. "What is it?" he asked aloud, ignoring Gray and Scylla for a moment. He waited for a few moments before he looked at Scylla and Gray. "I see, you already found her.

Understood," he said before he closed his eyes. "I'll take the ice mage and the blind woman out...Yes, the girl is blind Sho. I was surprised too," he said before he opened his eyes and looked at Scylla with a sad expression. "I don't like it either, but we have no choice if we want the mission to be a success," he added before moving his fingers away from his head. "Sorry about this, but we can't have you following us or play hero, it would be a waste of your lives," he said softly to Gray and Scylla before he held a hand out towards them, conjuring up his magic. "Don't worry, I will make it painless for the both of you," he added before he attacked Scylla and Gray with a small **Dark Burst** attack. "I'm sorry," the masked man said softly before he turned and started to walk away.

**Back to Senso and Juvia**

Senso and Juvia turned around when they heard the explosion. "What the hell? Are they starting a party without us?" Senso muttered as he looked around wildly.

"Meow…" a female voice said from above before an orange rope suddenly appeared and tied around both Juvia and Senso, putting the pair into a very...erotic position.

Senso looked at the position they were in before deadpanning. "I want to get tied up with beautiful women, but I want it to be of my own free will, not against it. This is such a turn-off, it's not even chained," he said ignoring the blush that Juvia and the other woman had on their faces.

"Meow, this man is such a creep," a young cat-faced girl said as she sat on top of one of the slot machines looking down at them. "Chains are no fun, too easy to break and they can't shrink like my binding rope here can," she added with a Cheshire cat grin before her 'rope' tightened and shrank around the couple. "Hmmm, you won't be able to break through it either," the cat girl said before she leaped in the direction of Erza, Lucy and Sho.

"Can't break it my ass," Senso said not even bothered by the position he was in.

Juvia blushed as she felt her body become closer to Seno's male figure. "How can the strange man be so calm? Juvia's innocence is at stake and she doesn't want her reputation to be blackened by being seen like this!" she said nearly squeaking with embarrassment.

"Innocence? If you mean being a virgin then you don't have to worry about that, I'm not a rapist," he said ignoring the look he got from her. "As to how I'm calm, this is not the worse position I have ever been in, not even close."

Juvia didn't even want to know what he meant by _that_.

**At the card table of the casino**

Lucy struggled as she found herself bound in the same orange rope that bound Senso and Juvia together. Lucy was worried about the others, especially Natsu before she looked at Sho hearing him arguing with Erza. '_Hard to believe these creeps know Erza. Then again, Senso always did say she wore a mask_,' she thought to herself.

"We were your so-called 'friends' too," Sho said after hearing Erza plead to Millianna to free Lucy from the binding rope. "But then you stabbed us in the back and betrayed us!" he shouted at Erza glaring angrily at her. "And you still are a backstabbing friend," he added with a smirk. "After all, you risked the safety of a _blind woman_ in this reunion," he said before he glanced behind him to see Simon walk up towards them. "Isn't that right Simon?" he asked the masked man.

"Simon!?" Erza said as she turned around slowly, looking at the man. "What did you do to Scylla!?" She screamed at him, her form trembling with anger. "Why are you doing this damnit!?"

Simon looked at Erza with a cold glare. "The blind girl is fine, I merely knocked her and her companion out. Unlike you, Erza, I showed that poor girl mercy," he said before he looked at Millianna who was now right behind Erza. "A word that you don't know the meaning of apparently," he added before Millianna summoned her binding magic and formed a rope around Erza. "Now it's time for you to come home and face your crimes," he said before he punched Erza in the gut, knocking the redhead unconscious.

**Back with Senso and Juvia**

The two were still tied up together, as Juvia tried to wiggle her way free but the rope just kept tightening around her body, bringing her even closer to Senso who was just laying there not at all bothered.

Juvia glared up at him. "You do realize that your blind sister also got attacked?" she said trying to get Senso to help them break free. "And that one of your comrades is being kidnapped?"

"Scylla is fine and as to my so-called comrades, I honestly couldn't give a shit if Erza was taken, she is a coward and makes the guild weak," he said with no remorse in his voice.

Juvia looked at him shocked before she looked at him angrily. "Juvia would feel sorry for you but since you are going to be such an asshole desperate to be alone for the rest of his life, Juvia is just going to ignore you," she said before she tried to use her **body of water **spell, only to find it not working. "What is this!? Why can Juvia not use her Water body magic!?"

Senso shrugged his shoulders as best as he could. "Most likely the rope, sweetheart. Makes sense to have nullified magic, but that doesn't work on me so…" he trailed off as he broke the rope with ease and got up.

Juvia boiled hot water on Senso before she moved away from him. Not wanting to be anywhere near him again. She turned around and moved away from him until she found the rubble of what was once the bar, looking worriedly at the rubble. "My prince! Are you alright!?" she cried out to them.

Suddenly the sound of running water echoed in the room, and the rubble around the bar suddenly turned to ice. A few seconds later the iced rubble shattered to pieces like broken glass. As the ice cleared away, Gray slowly stood up from the ground and turned to help Scylla up on her feet.

"You are all right!" Juvia said with relief.

"Thanks to Scylla's quick instincts," Gray said as he gently brushed a bit of the rubble off of Scylla. "You ok?" he asked the blind water mage. "I practically landed on top of you when you summoned that **water dome** spell…" he said with a blushing face as he remembered how he landed on top of her in a very...inappropriate position.

Scylla lightly blushed as she waved a hand dismissively at Gray. "I am fine. Just a little shaken," she said before she rested a hand on his chest. "That guy held back on us for my sake…" she said before she turned her head, sensing someone close by. "Senso?" she called out thinking it was her demon brother then Juvia standing close by.

"Wrong person sis, the crazy third-person speaking water mage is the one next to you," Senso replied talking to them from a little ways away from them shaking the water off of him.

Scylla then looked a bit uncomfortable. "Juvia?" she guessed. "When did she get here?"

Senso shrugged his shoulders as he took his place at Scylla's side. "Stalked Gray all the way here of course," he said ignoring the wince that Juvia and Gray gave. "Now where are Lucy, Natsu, and Happy?"

Gray looked to the now destroyed slot machine. "Natsu was at that slot machine with Happy, and Lucy, I think is with Erza…" Gray said before he looked at Senso. "Did you get ambushed too?"

"Some catgirl would have chased her around but got tied up with little miss stalker," he replied pointing at the glaring Juvia.

Scylla looked annoyed in Senso's direction. "Thinking with a different head were you?" she said with a knowing smirk. "Figures…"

"As if you wouldn't jump Gray if he was naked and ready for a good round," Senso retorted, enjoying the heavy blushes from both Gray and Scylla.

Suddenly a huge explosion came from Natsu's direction which was followed by a loud Dragon-like roar.

"Sounds like Natsu is pissed…" Gray muttered before he took Scylla's hand. "Let's go see what he has gotten into this time…" he added before they started walking towards Natsu. "Wow, they took you down that easily Natsu?" he said unable to resist teasing the hot head.

Natsu suddenly jumped up and began running around screaming his head off. "What kind of guy shoots another in the mouth!?" he screamed out as smoke was rising off of his tongue. "When I find that blockhead I'm going to beat him into the ground damnit!"

"Shouldn't he be more concerned about his mate? If we got attacked, no doubt she did as well…" Juvia said with a confused look on her face. "I guess she doesn't matter much to this dragon…"

Senso held up his hand, counting down his fingers. "Three, two, one and there he goes," he said as Natsu tore off to the card tables before he turned to Juvia. "You spoke too soon little one, Natsu wouldn't forget Lucy even if I fucked with his head."

Lucy was struggling in the binding rope when she heard someone coming her way. "Great what now…?" she softly moaned. "Please tell me those guys didn't change their mind…"

"Lucy!" was all she heard until her bindings were suddenly ripped apart and she was grabbed by Natsu and pulled into a hug.

Lucy blushed pink as Natsu hugged her. "Natsu? I thought they knocked you out like the others!?" she asked before she then looked up at him. "Are you okay?" she said before she tried to look him over, but then noticed that someone was missing. "Wait a minute...Where is Happy?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked around wildly for his best friend. "What the-!? Not only did they shoot me in the mouth but they took my best friend too!?" he screamed out in rage.

"They took Erza too…" Lucy added softly.

Natsu went still at this, his form betraying nothing. "What?" he asked breathlessly his tone giving away his shocked reaction. "How could they have taken her?"

"Probably by the spell caster that took pity on me earlier for being blind," Scylla said as she walked towards them with the others following her. "Didn't even see that guy coming," she added before she turned her head towards Senso. "And Senso got ambushed by a Catwoman wannabe," she said with a teasing smirk.

Senso just slapped Scylla in the back of the head. "Let's get going," he said turning towards the door that led to the beach. "Someone has to save her useless ass, fucking weak Scarlet," Senso muttered in the end.

Juvia glared at Senso, not liking his attitude towards one of his comrades.

"And do you have any idea where they are going?" Scylla asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Towards the beach, on a boat, and going somewhere," he replied to them from the doorway.

Scylla sighed heavily. "Follow the demon hound…" she muttered to the others before she moved her face towards the ceiling. "And pray to God no more other idiots cross our path...Because I can't take any more surprises today…" she added softly before she then followed after her demonic brother. She didn't know what was going on but she sure hoped Erza had the answers.

**A few hours later…**

Erza gently shook her head as she slowly regained consciousness. Once her vision cleared she looked around to see where her former 'siblings' have taken her. She quickly discovered that she was tied to a wooden column, no doubt they were traveling by ship and guessed they have her somewhere below deck. '_Possibly in the cargo bay no doubt, considering not many ships have prison cells,_' Erza thought before she looked down behind her where her hands were bound together by rope. '_If I were equipped to my battle armor I would be able to break free from these ropes,_' she thought, cursing herself for not changing into her armor earlier when she had the chance. But of course, she had been shocked to see ghosts from her past at the time. People she had thought to be dead long ago, and never took into consideration that they would still be alive after all these years. Senso had been right all along when he said she was wearing a mask. A mask that she always wore to hide the pain of losing her friends and family all those years ago, and to hide the fear and guilt she always had weighing her down every time someone tried to get her to open up to about her feelings. And she hated that the one person who knew all of her secrets was an arrogant, jackass demon protecting a blind water mage.

But Erza shouldn't be one to talk since she suspected that Scylla had been hiding behind a similar mask. So it shouldn't be that surprising that the demon would smell it from Erza, since his blind 'sister' was hiding her past pains and trying to help every friend she had around her gain the strength and courage to fight their own ghosts. Erza then smirked as she guessed this was fate telling her to finally stop hiding like a scared rabbit and face her past like Senso had been telling her in his own twisted demonic way.

"So you are awake," Shô said as he stepped out of the darkness. "If you are thinking about escaping, don't bother," he added as he walked right in front of Erza and looked down at her. "We are in the middle of the ocean on route to the tower, so unless you are on hell of a swimmer I suggest you stay put," Shô added before he rested on hand on his hip, trying to look intimidating. "And don't bother talking your way out of this, you aren't considered 'trustworthy' as of late," he said before he smirked down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Not surprising considering how you betrayed us all those years ago."

Erza twitched at Shô's words. "You don't understand, I had no choice at the time," she said to him slowly moving her head upwards to look at Shô directly into his eyes. "If you would let me explain…" she started to say but Shô cut her off.

"No! I won't!" he shouted cutting her off. "We all know what you did! How you lied to us to fight against our captors and ran away like a coward leaving all of us behind!" he said ranting his rage at her.

Erza felt hurt at his words but knew he had to have been told a lie. And she had a gut feeling she knew who it was that told Shô and the others about what happened (number) years ago. And she knew _that_ person was still alive considering she saw him during the last meeting Master Makarov had with the council considering the war between Fairy Tail and Lord Phantom.

Shô glared down at her. "And guess what big sis? We finished the tower," he said almost sounding like he was bragging about it. "And _you_ are to be the tower's sacrifice," Shô added with a sadistic smirk on his face. "A bit ironic wouldn't you say? The traitor who ran away gets to be the one who gets to unlock the tower's power," he said sarcastically before he softly chuckled with amusement.

Erza felt her blood turn ice cold at his words.

Shô out of nowhere fell to his knees and suddenly hugged Erza. "I didn't want it to happen like this…" he said softly. "I missed you so much big sis," he added as he shed tears against her shoulder. "Why did you do it?" he asked before pulling away and looking at her with a tear stained face. "Why did you betray Jellal?!" he shouted at her, shedding more tears.

Erza couldn't find the words to answer her former friend. The memories of a younger Erza, who was more scared and terrified than the strong woman she was now...Or at least the strong woman she tried to be for the past few years.

**Meanwhile in the magic council chamber…**

All of the wizards of the council had started discussing the discovery of the Tower of Heaven…

"Are you saying it still exists!? But that's impossible!" One of the councilmen said, his form obstructed by shadows much like the other members.

"It would seem so," one voice replied.

"But this can't be! Didn't we destroy those damn things years ago?" another council member shouted finding all of this hard to believe. "Surely that damn black magic group can't be back from the dead! We wiped them all out!" he added before he suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me it is that 'Hell' group we have been hearing rumors about!?"

"The Tower of Heaven," one of the councilmen said, a man barely in his twenties, blue hair along with a tattoo on his right eye. "It's not the R-System, it's called the Tower of Heaven. Just to be clear."

All of the council members looked at the blue haired man before they continued the discussion.

"Apparently there was an eighth one we missed," a female council member said showing the image of the tower at the center of the council circle. "We sent a team over to investigate its completion but they all seemed to have disappeared," she added before she glanced at the blue haired man.

"So whoever is in charge there seems to be onto us," another council member said.

"That place is nothing but black magic if word got out that this tower exists then everyone would be in a full out chaotic panic!" one of them shouted.

"Perhaps we should send in someone to investigate this secretly?" a young woman with black hair, dressed in a short-skirted kimono spoke, putting in an idea. "That tower looks finished to me, and I would rather put in someone I trust that can get the job done and not let this get out to the public…" she added looking over to the blue haired man. "We can't exactly send our military to investigate, it would signal to everyone that we are up to something. Also, I think sending in a small team of wizards is better than sending in a whole group of soldiers…" she said before looking to the other members. "Do we know who is in charge of that tower?" she suddenly asked.

"My twin brother, Jellal," the blue-haired councilman said, shocking the others.

"J-Jellal!? Are you sure of this Siegrain? Because if you are right, then this just got much more complicated," one of them asked, getting only a grim nod from the now named Siegrain.

**Out in the middle of the ocean near the tower of Heaven…**

Scylla was still scowling as she channeled her ability with animals to navigate their way to the island. "I don't know what is going on, but all of the animals I am making contact with seem to be nervous about going in the direction where Natsu's says they have taken Erza. I haven't sensed animals being this nervous since my brother went a little crazy that one Halloween night…."

Senso, who was in his hound form laying down next to Scylla, raised his head from its position to look at her. "Hey, animals are a lot smarter when it comes to survival than humans," he said ignoring the indignant squawks from the others. "They know not to mess with an Apex Predator Sis, not my fault I'm a badass to the animal kingdom."

"More like an egotistical Alpha male…" Scylla muttered under her breath.

"And who could fucking stop me from being one?" he returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Another you?" she said with a smirk. "No one can beat you _but_ you," she added before she giggled. "And I seriously doubt that you are the only demon that has been brought into this world. As you have told me, there are some idiots willing to summon a demon for power, wealth or something seriously stupid," she said shrugging her shoulders. "You still don't know what you were created for remember?"

Senso shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the incredulous look from Juvia. "All I know is that I was created as an experiment to revive the dead. Obviously, the mad man failed as I was never alive in the first place, so," he left the statement in the air, letting it settle there causing the atmosphere to become slightly tense.

"I still can't believe they managed to beat us," Gray muttered as he crossed his arms, again not wearing any shirt.

"They didn't beat us," Juvia said as she ogled Gray's nakedness. "We are all still alive after all," she added before she looked at Scylla and Lucy with a glare. "And of course Lucy and that blind girl didn't even get attacked…"

Senso used his tail to wack Juvia in the back of the head. "They did, Natsu just freed Lucy before you got there and Scylla got attacked along with Gray, just to a lesser extent than him because she is blind," he said before his form began to switch, sliding out of the boat and into the water where it grew in size. "I'm honestly getting slightly annoyed at people underestimating her because she is blind, it's very annoying," his voice dropping to a lower tone and began to rumble.

His form had changed to that of a long serpent, its body easily twenty feet long. Covered in black scales along with crimson scales on his underbelly. Sharp spikes ran along his spine, grinding and scraping along with each other, but not making much noise. A long head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and black pupiless eyes. Senso had changed into quite the impressive creature.

"Oh look, it's the world serpent from Norse mythology…" Scylla said teasingly as she stood up on her feet. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a swim," she said as she started to undo some of her clothes.

Gray and Lucy blushed as they watched Scylla strip.

"Relax...This is a bathing suit kind of dress," she said as she took the skirt wrap around her waist. "I've traveled with Senso long enough to know that it is best to dress in a bathing suit underneath your clothes when you are close to a beach," Scylla added before she then dived into the water.

"Wait! You are blind! How can you…!" Lucy started to say but then remembered Scylla's animal power. "Oh...I forgot…" she muttered softly.

Juvia made a scowling face as she felt that Scylla was just showing off to seduce her beloved Gray. Before she could do anything, she felt a scaley body coil around her and lift her into the air causing her to shriek. When she followed the body she saw Senso silently laughing to himself, making her a little angry.

Scylla swam to the surface and reached to the side of the boat. "A few whales say that we are close by to an island," she said before she turned to where she sensed Senso. "Just keep going north and we should be there in no time. And I suggest we keep going while Serpent Romeo is playing with his maiden Juliet…" Scylla added as she climbed back into the boat. "How is Natsu?"

Natsu, for his part, looked like he was dead to the world, his expression blank and he wasn't moving. His form was still, the only indication he was alive was him breathing slowly and softly. Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get a reaction from him.

Gray helped Scylla into the boat and handed her the part of her clothing she had taken off earlier. Once Scylla was drying herself off, Gray then started to steer the boat in the direction towards the island. He didn't know if Senso was following them but he wasn't worried about that. Senso would always be there for Scylla, so he would catch up to them. But when he looked behind him, he didn't see him or Juvia. "Where did Senso and Juvia go?"

Scylla smirked at Gray's question. "Don't worry, Senso is just playing with Juvia. He can keep up with us," she said as she dried her hair.

"What do you mean-" Lucy was suddenly cut off as the boat tilted slightly to the left, causing its occupants to grab onto the ledges so they wouldn't fall into the water. Lucy looked over to see a dark shadow in the water moving along with the boat, to which she realized it was Senso. She looked around his body and found Juvia to be at his head, her arms, and legs wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't slip off. While there was a scowl on her face, there appeared to be a slight spark of amusement in her eyes, betraying what she was feeling. "Well that answers my question, I have a feeling he planned that didn't he?"

"When it comes to Senso, nothing should be put past him," Scylla answered as the boat moved closer to the island.

As soon as they saw the island within their sight, Scylla suddenly turned white and stood up. "STOP!" she cried out. "STOP THE BOAT!"

Gray instantly stopped the boat and looked up at Scylla. "What is it?" he asked her. He then grew a bit worried as he saw Scylla trembling and her face starting to turn white. "Scylla what's wrong?" he asked before he walked up to Scylla and rested his hands on her trembling shoulders. He then heard the sounds of something landing in the water and turned his head to see a flock of birds falling straight down into the ocean. "The birds…" he said softly before he then noticed that their boat was surrounded by floating objects. Half of them were the floating dead bodies of fish. Gray knew then what was causing Scylla to white as a ghost. "How can they be all dead…?" he said softly before he wrapped his arms around Scylla, wanting to soothe her since he knew how much she loved all animals. '_Just what kind of place did they take Erza to?_' he thought as he glared at the island.

"They are going to pay…" Scylla said with a shaking voice. "They are all going to pay for this…" she said again, her voice growing louder and the ocean water around them started to act differently. Gray knew instantly that Scylla was controlling the water around them.

Before he could do anything, the water around them pushed the debris away from them, along with the corpses. Gray looked to see that Senso was using his long body to clear the way and circle the boat. He raised his head to let Juvia down before he brought his face close to Scylla's.

Scylla reached a shaky hand to him, gently petting his snout. "I am going to give them hell for this...And I swear that tower of Heaven is going to be nothing be but a giant blood stain by the time I am done with them!" she said her voice growing louder and more angry with each passing word.

Senso merely chuckled before he let his forked tongue out to lick Scylla's nose, causing her to deadpan in his direction.

Scylla then summoned her water magic and created a water dome that surrounded and covered the boat. "Should be able to keep us safe for now," she said before she raised a brow. "Don't know about Senso though…"

Juvia sighed heavily before she created a water dome of her own to cover Senso's large form. "He should be all right...for a demon…" she said emotionlessly. "Although that demon should be able to survive anything…."

Senso snorted from his spot beside the boat. "You aren't wrong, so far we haven't found anything that can kill me. Slow me down sure, but after a few seconds I'm back and at it."

"Wonder how many times you've said that to your lovers…" Juvia softly muttered.

"If by lovers you mean the ten to fifteen human orgies that couldn't keep up with me lovers, then yeah, you are right," he said ignoring the blushing and incredulous looks from the others besides Scylla who facepalmed.

"I don't know which is going to kill us, my brother's lustful adventures, or those morons at the tower…" she muttered under her breath.

**In the prison cell area in the tower…**

Erza was tied up on a bar in a cell that Shô and Simon just put her in. She trembled in fear as she remembered that this was the cell that she had been forced to stay in during her childhood in this god awful place. She still couldn't believe that the tower was still being built over the past ten years.

She could still remember the foul smell of the guard dogs, the smell of the dirt that stuck to her skin from all of the never-ending work that the black magic cult forced her and thousands of people to endure just to build their all mighty tower of heaven. How her grandfather had died here fighting for their freedom on the day they rebelled against their captors. She even remembered how _he_ changed that day.

She recalled how they had almost made it out of the tower. They had nearly finished creating the tunnel that was their use of escape. But they were caught before they could finish it. Flashes of her being taken away as he screamed out for her. Pain coursing through her body and one of her eyes. More and more flashes kept coming, memories of her past that she wanted to forget and leave behind, but they kept coming back to haunt her.

"Shô, tell me, does Jellal plan on resurrecting someone from the dead?" she said as Shô started to go on what Scylla and Senso called 'a villain's monologue'. "Don't tell me all of you have become one of _them_? That is black magic and it is forbidden!" she said as she looked up at her tied hands that were above her head.

Sho moved back slightly with a fake insulted look on his face. "Of course not! We are not stupid and bloodthirsty like them," he said as his face gained a crooked grin. "We have been enlightened by Jellal and with his help, we will open the gate to heaven."

"To heaven?" she asked trying to play dumb for a moment while she waited for the opportune moment to make her escape.

"You see once we use the R-System to revive _Him_, the world will be reborn and we will become its rulers. All those who have wronged us, those foolish cultists, your dear beloved one's sister, those fools on the magic council, those people who live their lives blissfully unaware of the suffering of the world! We are going to induce fear and sorrow into every last one of them! They won't have any rights after we are done with them!" Sho screamed as he laughed, not noticing Erza getting up behind him.

She quickly knocked him out with both of her hands forming into one fist, knocking Shô into the bars of the jail cell. "Shô," she said with a sad tone of voice. Erza began to undo the binding rope that was around her hands as she looked at her former 'brother'. "I don't know what could've possibly happened to you to change you into the person you are now…" she said as she rubbed her sore wrists. Erza then requipped into her battle armor feeling the raging fire of anger boil in her veins. '_Jellal...What has he done to you!?_' she asked mentally to herself before she started to leave her jail cell. "I better hurry and get this settled before that demon Senso shows up. If he and Jellal are in the same room together, there is only one outcome of such a meeting..._**Chaos**_," she softly whispered as she ran down the hall.

**On the dock area of the tower…**

"They've got a ton of lookouts," Gray said as he looked out at the path that was filled with guards. '_Though they look more like cultists,_' he thought to himself, seeing their garb. '_Just who took Erza?_'

Natsu grinned with excitement, "Lets charge at them!"

Lucy grabbed him by the back of his scarf before he could move forward. "No, you idiot! We may be in a hurry but we don't want to get swarmed."

Juvia popped her head out of the ocean. "I have found an underwater passageway into the tower. If you wish to avoid bloodshed I suggest we all take this route…" Juvia said before everyone's ears were suddenly filled with the sounds of screams of horror and the gushing sounds of body parts being ripped off.

Everyone slowly turned to look at the lookouts to see that Senso was butchering and _eating_ all of the guards. They all then turned to look at Scylla, who was standing behind them with her arms crossed looking, shockingly, unfazed by all of the carnage that Senso was causing. As if she could sense them all looking at her she gave them a puzzled expression. "What? You said we were in a hurry. And besides, Senso was getting hungry," she said before shrugging her shoulders. "So we are killing two birds with one stone," Scylla added before suddenly out of nowhere a random arm, that looked like it popped out of the corner of a monster's mouth landed before her feet. Scylla sniffed the air before her eye twitched. "Senso! You are missing a chicken wing here!" she shouted at her demonic brother.

A black tendril shot out of the ground grabbing the arm before it dragged it into the ground and the sound of crunching bone was heard. The others were still staring at Scylla. Natsu and Gray looked at her with deepened expressions, Lucy looked freaked out, and Juvia was blank-faced, but her eyes showed her fear.

"I have been living with him for almost my entire life," Scylla said to them, still feeling their eyes on her. "I've gotten used to it, at least to all of the screaming," she added before she uncrossed her arms. "The smell still gets to me," Scylla muttered as she started walking forward towards the carnage. "This place reeks of Dark magic," she whispered disgustingly under her breath as she walked. "Come on, let's go save Erza and Happy."

**Meanwhile, as the others were entering the tower**

A hooded blue-haired young man sat in what appeared to be a throne room. He started at the enormous blue crystal before him, using its power to watch Erza and the others and a smirked started to form on his face. "Now that is amusing," he chuckled as he saw Senso massacre his soldiers.

Another man with extremely long hair appeared, coming up from the floor. He wore what looked like a priest's robe as he looked at the hooded figure curiously. "Master Jellal?" he asked curiously. "What do you find so amusing?" the long-haired man asked before he turned and saw Scylla and the others entering the tower. "Why did you let them in master?"

Jellal smirked at the man. "I didn't have much choice, one of their companions tanked his way in," he replied before showing the long-haired man an image of Senso who was running beside Scylla. "Never heard much of these two before," he added before he shrugged his shoulders.

The long-haired man smirked as he looked at Scylla. "Oh, I know the girl…" he said with a perverted look on his face. "She is a famous water dancer...A _blind_ water dancer," he said before he licked his lips. "I got to see one of her performances. The vixen wears some very _enchanting _outfits," the long haired man said before licking his lips again.

Jellal looked at the image of Scylla again. "Hmm. So she is Charybdis…" he said before he leaned his head to the left. "I didn't expect her to be with Fairy Tail of all places," he said before he looked over to Senso, watching as he ripped the head off of one of his soldiers and swallowed it whole. "So that is the Hound of Hell…Lives up to his name," he muttered to himself as he watched limbs begin to fly once again. Jellal then began to laugh maniacally, leaning his hooded head backward. "And Erza certainly has grown into a fine warrior, I didn't think she could be so powerful," he laughed before he looked back at the crystal image before him. "And now we have Charybdis and the Hound of Hell entering into the fold, which shall remain victorious I wonder, me, Erza or them?" he asked aloud with an excited grin on his face.

The long-haired man turned to look at Jellal with a raised brow. "Should we begin the ceremony?" he asked. "You know that the magic council have caught wind of our plans by now and will start to take action," he added with a worried brow.

Jellal smiled at the long-haired man. "Now Vidaldus, how many times do I have to tell you to not worry about those fools?" he said to the long-haired man, who was Vidaldus. "Those cowards only wish they _did_ have the power to stop me," Jellal added before he then glanced at the crystal before him, continuing to watch Erza's team members. "Looks like Erza's friends and the two new pawns have found the dining room," he commented as he saw Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Scylla starting to eat some of the food. "How ironic that it will their last meal before they die here, I almost feel sorry for them," he said sarcastically before he closed his eyes, connecting to his twin brother to see what was going on with the magic council.

**Tower of Heaven dining hall**

"Don't know what you are getting all worried about Lucy," Gray said as he picked up a piece of chicken. "They pretty much know we are here already, no thanks to Senso's little rampage," he added before he ate a small bite of meat. "No point of sneaking around," he said with his mouth full.

"And we can't exactly fight on an empty stomach," Juvia said agreeing with Gray, having taken the seat right next to him.

Scylla frowned as she sat two chairs away from Gray. She reached a handout, trying to use her nose to find a singular piece of food she could eat. Her hand accidentally went straight into a hot soup, which she cried out as she felt the burning hot liquid touch her skin.

"Careful!" Gray said as he instantly got out of his seat and took Scylla's hand, instantly looking it over before he conjured up a small amount of his ice magic to cool the burn marks on her fingers. "There," he said softly to her as her fingers started to look normal again. "Luckily the soup didn't get the chance to do much damage," he added giving her a friendly smile. Gray then moved Scylla's hand to his mouth and slowly licked the soup off of her hand, making the blind mage blush pink while Juvia and Lucy jaws dropped with surprise. Gray then pulled his mouth away and licked his lips making Lucy and Scylla blush bright red.

Senso had thrown his head back in laughter, falling out of his chair where he had been picking the remains of his feast outside out of his teeth.

Natsu looked confused at Senso's reaction before he continued eating his feast.

Gray pulled a seat up next to Scylla before he then helped prepare a plate of food for her. "Here, try some of this," he said to her before he held a small piece of chicken to her mouth, hand feeding the food to her. He smiled as he watched her slowly eat the piece of food from his fingers.

Lucy couldn't help but blush at the sight, unable to resist romanticizing the scene before her. '_That is sooo romantic!_' she thought in her mind as she started to fangirl. '_Like a scene out of that romantic movie I just saw a week ago with Scylla and Erza!_' she added in her thoughts. Suddenly Lucy started to feel like the room just suddenly got tenser. She looked and suddenly trembled in fear as she saw Juvia glaring directly at Scylla. '_Good thing for Scylla that the saying 'if looks could kill' was a literal attack, otherwise Juvia would be killing her right about now,_' she thought with a heavy sigh. '_Honestly Gray, how can you be so dense? Most men would envy you for having not one, but two powerful female wizards wanting your love!_' she yelled in her mind as she gave Gray a 'what an idiot' stare.

Scylla blushed pink with embarrassment as she then took another piece of food from Gray.

Lucy again, couldn't help but romanticize again as she recalled seeing Scylla and Gray dance while they were at the casino.

Suddenly a group of guards ran into the room, running with their spears in their hands. "There they are! The intruders are in the dining hall!" one of the guards shouted before they all were suddenly cut down by Erza's swords as she cut her way through them.

Senso picked himself off the floor and looked over towards Erza. "Somebody finally showed up," he muttered to himself before he flung a fork from the table at a guard behind Erza, and impaled into a guard's eye, which came out the back of his head. "You missed one Scarlet."

Erza automatically glared at Senso before she noticed the others. She softly gasped as she looked at them. "What the Hell are you all doing here?!" she shouted at them.

Lucy flinched at Erza's question. "We came here looking for you," she replied. "We came to help rescue you," she added before she glanced at Senso. "Except for Senso. He came with us against his will," Lucy added sarcastically. "Also, those guys took Happy," Lucy said as she glanced in Natsu's direction.

Senso snorted before he moved over to the guard he brained with a fork. "Against my will she says," he muttered to himself, before grabbing and ripping off an arm. "As if she even knew what it meant to be taken against your own will," he muttered before taking a bite out of the guard's arm.

Lucy wisely decided to ignore Senso's response.

Erza's grip on her swords slightly tightens as she responded to the news of Happy being kidnapped as well. "They got him too?" she asked softly in disbelief. Erza then closed her eyes as she realized the possible reason as why Happy was taken. "It must have been Millianna," she said to the others. "She is a huge cat lover, so of course she would take him," Erza added, explaining the reason as to why the crazy Catwoman took Happy.

"Where can I find him?" Natsu asked as he took an angry step towards Erza.

Erza shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't had the chance to fully investigate this place," she answered.

Natsu growled angrily at that. "This means war!" he growled as his fire magic started forming around him. "I'm gonna kill 'em!" he hissed in angry.

Gray's eye twitched at those words. He crossed his arms and looked at Natsu with a raised brow. "And who are you declaring war on?" he asked the hot head.

"THE ASSHOLES WHO KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE BUDDY!" Natsu roared in response before he bolted out of the dining hall, running as if the devil was on his heels.

Gray sighed heavily as soon as Natsu ran out of the room. "What a moron," he sighed heavily. Gray then turned to look at the girls, seeing that they all were thinking the same thing.

"Let's go and help him," Lucy said before she started to run after Natsu.

But Erza stopped her, blocking her pathway with one of her swords. "No," she said to Lucy. "I will go and bring those two back," she said before lowering her sword. "The rest of you need to leave. This is my problem anyhow, so it isn't any of your business to get involved with it," she added, turning away from the others and facing the doorway that Natsu left out of.

"Not a chance Scarlet, we aren't giving you a choice here," Senso said as he threw away the now de fleshed arm away and ripped off the guard's other arm. "You can keep running from your pasts and hide behind your masks all you want. But if for one second you think you can order us around, then you have another thing coming, weakling," he snarled out before he began eating the limb.

"He has a point Erza," Gray agreed. "And you heard what Natsu said! We are pretty much already involved, whether you like it or not!" he said, nearly shouting at her.

Erza didn't respond.

"Erza," Lucy said as she took a step towards the redhead. "Just tell us what is going on with this tower. And I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, especially since those creeps called themselves your friends. But aren't we friends as well? We are here to help you and no matter what happens we are always going to have your back," Lucy added before holding up her hand that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

Scylla smiled at Lucy's words. "Erza," she said softly before she slowly stood up from her seat, having stopped eating what food she could grab blindly. "I know you are trying to protect us from the monsters of your past," she added before slowly turning towards where she could sense the others were standing. "But the truth of the matter is that you are really just trying to protect yourself. You can't keep running from them forever, Erza. You have to face them now or else you are never going to be truly strong as people believe you are," she continued to say before she leaned her head forward, making some parts of her hair hide her eyes. "And believe me, living with that is like your own personal Hell on earth. An airtight cage that slowly, bit by bit, becomes harder to breathe in," Scylla said softly, not knowing if Erza heard that last sentence.

Senso dropped the arm and appeared next to Scylla, having heard her words. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close letting out some black smoke to take away all feeling in the area around the two. "And when the time comes, those demons will be dealt with sister," he whispered to her.

Scylla nodded her head in agreement. "Yes," she whispered back to him. "But first let's save the little girl before us. Else it will be too late for her to turn back," she whispered again before lifting up her head and moved on hand to hold one of Senso's hands. "Come on, Erza," Scylla shouted to Erza. "You always dragged the rest of us onto our missions when we got cold feet and told us to shut up and man up!"

The others except juvia nodded their heads in agreement.

Gray smiled at Scylla before he looked directly at Erza. "Come on, Erza. We want to stay and help you out. Don't forget that the master, as well as Scylla and Senso, taught us that even the strongest and most powerful warriors need back-up every once in a while," he said to her with a confident smile on his face. "And don't forget, that we are part of a team too," he added.

Erza slowly turned around to look at him, with her left eyes all teared up while the right eye was completely tearless.

Gray flinched at the sight, feeling way uncomfortable at seeing Erza crying.

"If you start saying we can't help you, then I'm going to break your spine Titania," Senso growled out, his eyes flashing crimson.

Scylla reached behind her and gently patted Senso's head, trying to calm him down.

Erza glared at Senso before she wiped her tears away. "Well, it is true Senso. The odds are stacked against me. And it doesn't matter if I win or lose, I will still be staring Death in the face," she said to them as she made her swords disappear. Erza then looked at Scylla and Senso with a raised brow. "Also Senso, shouldn't you be concerned about Scylla's safety?"

Scylla smirked at Erza before pointing at Senso with her thumb. "Erza, you forget. You have been working with Senso and me for a while. Senso might as well _be_ Death himself. And as for my safety, do you actually think my sweet big demon brother would let me come here if he believed this place was going to put me in danger?" she asked before she smiled confidently. "Have a little more faith in us will ya? We were once part of the Renegade Faction guild remember? And those guys are not a bunch of camp scouts trying to earn badges or selling out cookie packages door to door," she added before she started to laugh. "Those guys are as chaotic as those of Fairy Tail and they certainly are just as passionate about their guild members as you guys are!" she said before turning her head towards Senso. "Ain't that right, Senso?"

Senso snorted, as he moved away from behind Scylla and to the side of her. "Chaotic, yeah that's one way to word it," he said before his mouth began to fill with razor-sharp teeth. "Chaotic and all mentally unstable more like it."

Erza glared at Senso again. "Either way you all should leave. I won't say it again," she said to the others before she turned and started to walk away.

Scylla sighed heavily, finally having enough of all Erza's stubbornness. "All right, that's it," she said before she crossed her arms. "We have been taking it easy, but it looks like the kid gloves have to come off. I hate to do this but she isn't giving us much of a choice," she said before she turned her head slightly in Senso's direction. "Senso, wrack her up!" she said to him, with an angry look on her face.

Senso formed a vicious grin before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and flew over to Erza, who in vain tried to get away. The smoke condensed around her and pulled her into the air where the smoke began to take shape. Senso had taken the form of a torture rack, holding Erza in place by her arms and legs.

Gray and Lucy looked at Scylla, shocked that she would have Senso do this.

"Scylla! What do you think you are doing?" Gray asked nearly shouting at the blind girl. "You can't seriously be considering on torturing Erza!" he shouted at her.

Scylla ignored Gray as she slowly walked towards where Senso was holding Erza in his grip.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief as she watched Scylla walk right past her. "Scylla," she said softly to her. "Please!" she cried out.

"You both misunderstand," Juvia said, earning shocked expressions from Gray and Lucy. "She isn't going to harm Erza. She is just going to give her some tough love," she said explaining to them what she believed was going on. "From what I gather, Scylla is just going to act like a parent putting her child on a chair and put her foot down. Since Erza is being like a child and is refusing to talk to us of her own free will, Scylla is forced to, as she said it to Senso earlier, take the kid gloves off," Juvia added keeping her eyes on Scylla, who now stood before Erza.

Erza glared at Scylla as she got close to her. "This isn't something I would expect from you Scylla," she growled, her anger starting to rise. "I guess the demon has rubbed off on you," she jerked her head slightly to the contraption she was in.

Scylla formed a sad smirk on her face. "Sadly, this isn't a result of Senso's corruption," she said before she rested her hands to her sides. "But that isn't important. What's important is that you tell us what all of this is about. And you better start talking or else…" Scylla said to Erza as she slowly rested her hands on her hips, trying to act like Erza would if the roles were reversed.

"Or else what?" Erza asked with a growl.

Scylla then had the coldest and demonic expression on her face. "Or else I release Senso's chains and let him _play with you_," Scylla responded, earning again shocked expressions from Gray and Lucy. "And believe me, Senso has been holding back on all of you when it comes to his demonic hobbies. He literally gets off on mind fucking with his prey both literally and mentally. Also, I have been leashing him in when it comes to his desire to break you Erza," she added before she sighed heavily. "And please don't make me let him do it Erza. All of it can still be avoided if you just take off that damn mask and tell us the whole story. And I do mean the _whole_ story," Scylla said before she looked at Erza with a pleading look, revealing to the redhead that she _really_ didn't want to do it, but if she had no other choice, then she had no other choice.

Erza started to feel a cold chill tingle up her spine. She knew Scylla well enough to know that she didn't have the stomach for torture. "You're bluffing," she said to the blind mage calling out on Scylla's bluff.

Erza suddenly felt the clamps around her arms and legs tighten, slightly cutting off the circulation of blood. Erza gasped as tendrils began to sprout from the rack and wave around her, many of them forming torture instruments at the ends. "_**Make my day weakling,"**_ Erza heard Senso's disembodied voice come from the rack.

Scylla's blind eyes were in direct eye contact with Erza, which made the redhead feel like she was seeing Death itself in Scylla's colorless eyes. "Erza," she said in what sounded like a warning tone. "You going to take off your mask and free yourself from your chains or is Senso going to have to rip your mask and the story out of you?" Scylla asked, keeping the same cold and demonic expression on her face.

Erza knew then that Scylla wasn't bluffing. '_She's serious_,' she thought to herself. Erza felt her entire body tremble and tense up. Erza couldn't walk away from this now. And there was no way she could fight Senso's hold on her limbs either. Her body visibly shook with fear, her heart pounding so heavily that she could've sworn that she could literally hear the pounding in her ears. Erza then broke eye contact with Scylla and leaned her head forward, admitting that for the first time in her life, that she had been defeated. "All right…" she said in a whisper. "I'll tell you everything," she said this time a bit louder than a whisper.

"This building is the tower of heaven but it is actually an R system," she started. "Over a decade ago, this was once home to a black magic cult that built this place in order to perform a dark spell that could bring the dead back to life. But this spell required multiple human sacrifices in order for it to work. So the dark cult kidnapped many humans from towns and villages nearby and forced them to work as slaves. Slaves to do nothing but build this precious tower of theirs," she continued her story, as the memories of her life here came flooding back. "The only reason I know all of this is because I was once one of them," Erza added, earning surprised looks from Gray and Lucy. "Anyone who even dared to try and escape or fight against the dark mages would mysteriously disappear without a single trace. We never had any peace living here, always being afraid that one day we too might be killed or mysteriously vanish into the shadows," Erza told them before she formed a sad frown on her face. "But we bonded and made friends who we could trust despite the Hell we were living in, even though we couldn't be together for very long. One of my friends there was a young boy named Jellal," she said with a happy smile.

"One day a few of us tried to escape this place but we ended up getting caught. The dark mages tried to get one of us to confess who was the mastermind behind the plan, but the mages decided to put the blame on me and took me instead. Jellal managed to fight his way to where they kept me, prisoner," she added before she frowned sadly. "I was also tortured there and they had taken my right eye in the process," Erza said before her face started to become grim. "We both managed to escape that room but soon we got caught by the dark mages' magic soldiers. The mages then decided to have Jellal take my place as their prisoner, so they threw me back amongst the others. I suddenly started fighting back. Calling out to the other slaves to pick up a weapon among our work tools and fight back, to take a stand for our freedom," she said remembering the feeling of the sudden adrenaline rush that pulsed through her as she rallied her friends and the other slaves to rebel against the mages.

"However, while all of this was going on, something happened to Jellal. The boy who I once admired for his strong sense of Justice, had suddenly become an entirely different person. The only way I could describe the change was that he had become pure unadulterated evil," Erza said before she slowly turned her head towards Senso. "Senso's darkness and demonic nature remind me of Jellal in that regard. Guess subconsciously this demon mutt reminded me of Jellal which is why I don't get along with it very much," she added with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am the way I am Scarlet because I choose to be so," Senso said before he moved over to Scylla. "I am a monster by creation, but it was my choice to fully embrace said monster so I could protect Scylla," he said as he wrapped his arms around Scylla. Tendrils waved around them in a protective fashion.

Scylla moved a hand to gently touch one of Senso's tendrils comfortingly. "Sounds to me like your friend has become possessed by one of the dark mages' entities. If not then someone warped his mind to become their own pawn," she said before turning her head slightly to Senso's direction. "Any of this sounding familiar to you brother dear?" she asked him. "As I recall this is in your line of work."

Senso shook his head as he laid it besides Scylla's. "My line of work was breaking minds, not warping them. Besides, if this kid was as strong as Scarlet says, then he'd never broke," he said before closing his eyes in thought.

Scylla moved her other hand to gently pet Senso's head. "Hmm. Then the possibility that someone manipulated his little mind with a few illusions and a bit of dark magic is out of the question," she said with a pout.

"Illusion magic and dark magic are still a possibility but in all honesty, I could care less what happened, I just need a reason to kill the little shit and be done with it," Senso said opening his eyes.

Scylla's eye twitched at Senso's remark before she turned to Erza. "Did Jellal or any of these dark mages mention who they wanted to bring back to life?" she asked the redhead. "It would have to be someone very important and very powerful if both the mages and Jellal are doing all of this."

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. Jellal mentioned a name," she replied before she glanced towards Gray. "He said the name Zeref," she added seeing everyone give her shocked expressions.

Scylla instantly tensed up and her grip on Senso's tendril and head suddenly being more tighter. "Zeref as in the dark mage?" she said as her body began to tremble. "Wasn't that flute thing we came across supposedly made by him?"

Erza nodded her head in reply. "Yes. And from what I gathered, it is possible that Zeref made the demon Deliora too," she said looking at Gray as she recalled the demon who destroyed Gray's home village.

"That's not the only thing he made," Senso muttered softly, so only Scylla heard him.

Scylla nodded her head in understanding. "So that is his plan...He had all of our friends and the other slaves build this tower just to try and bring back that lunatic?" she asked Erza. "Hate to disappoint him, but no one can bring back the dead. Even if you could bring someone back from the dead, it doesn't mean they will come back as the same person as they were in life. Even a demon can sneak in and take over once the human soul is gone," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"There is one thing I don't get," Lucy said taking a step towards Erza. "Why did your friends say that you betrayed them? Isn't Jellal supposed to be the bad guy here?" she asked Erza.

"He must've made up a pretty convincing lie in order to get them to be his allies. You would be surprised how a demon or a devil can manipulate an entire village just using an angelic looking face," Scylla said as an old childhood memory popped into her mind. "And given that Zeref is the one controlling him, it shouldn't be that much of a challenge," she added before she tensed up, sensing another pair of eyes on her. "Senso," she said softly to him. "Go fetch," she whispered so that only he could hear.

Senso disappeared from view, leaving no trace that he was behind Scylla, startling the others who knew that Senso had been there. Before they could question Scylla, they heard a male scream from behind them. When they turned around they saw Senso holding Sho up by his neck, not tightly to choke him, but enough to keep a grip on him.

"Sho?" Erza asked with a surprised look on her face.

Sho struggled in Senso's hold as he glared at Senso.

Scylla smiled as she turned towards where she could hear Sho's struggling sounds. "Thought I sensed someone spying on us," she said in a teasing tone. "Looks like someone was eavesdropping on our private conversation," she added with a smirk.

Sho glared at Scylla before he turned his gaze on Erza. "Sister, why are you lying to them? You think to tell them that you became a martyr will win you some sympathy from your friends?" he shouted at her before he fought in Senso's hold again. "All of what you said is a lie! You blew up the ships that were going to take us away off of this island and you went off on your own! We all would've been at the bottom of the ocean if Jellal hadn't come in and saved us!" he shouted as he tried to break Senso's hold. "He said we shouldn't trust wizards like you who haven't learned how to use their magic properly! And that you had become drunk with power and abandoned all of us!" he shouted again.

Gray glared at Sho. "Did you ever suspected that he might've been lying?" he asked Sho. "Because if I had been there, and Erza was my friend, I would know that she wouldn't have turned her back on us after all that had happened," he added stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"If you knew Erza as well as you claim, you would know that she would never do anything like that," Lucy said agreeing with Gray.

"That's a lie!" Sho argued. "Jellal would never lie! His words kept me going! They were why I kept building this tower! I did it all for him!" Sho cried out. "And now you are telling me that it was all one big lie!? It can't be true! It can't!" he continued to shout, as he started to shed tears.

"That's right. Jellal has been lying to us this whole time Sho," a male voice spoke out to them. The figure of a man suddenly appeared directly behind Scylla, revealing it to be none other than Simon.

Gray instantly ran to Scylla's side, planning on attacking Simon to protect Scylla from him.

Scylla held up a hand and stopped Gray, her hand instantly touching his bare chest. "No, Gray," she said to him. "He doesn't pose a threat to us," she added before slightly turning towards Simon's direction. "He never meant us any harm at the resort. He knew I would conjure up a water dome to try and shield us and that you would use your ice magic to solidify it. I suspect that he cast the darkness spell to hide his true intentions, which was to lure us all here to the tower," she said before she formed a smirk on her face. "And if he really posed a threat Senso would've sniffed him out instantly since he has been in the room with us from the moment we entered," Scylla added, earning another round of surprised looks from everyone but Simon and Senso.

Senso shrugged, still holding Sho in the air. "Let's put it this way, he is as dangerous to us as Happy is to Natsu," he said before he jerked Sho a bit getting his attention. "And quit crying and moving you little fuck, grow a pair and man up, because as of right now you are pathetic."

Simon smirked at the two of them. "I'd expect nothing less from the Hellhound and Charybdis," he said sounding impressed. "And I am grateful that you all came."

"Wait...So you have been lying too?" Sho asked looking at Simon with a shocked expression. "You lured them here with the intent to stop Jellal?!"

Simon walked to Sho, stopping right beside Senso. "I think you can put him down now, he isn't going to be much trouble," he said to the demon. "He is pretty much numb with shock at this point," Simon added seeing that Sho was now crying.

Senso looked at Simon before he let go of Sho, who dropped to the floor. "Don't do anything stupid," he said before walking over to a wall and leaning against it. "Because it would be a tragedy if one of Scarlet's old friends had to be killed," he said while smirking.

Scylla rolled her eyes at Senso's remark. "Senso...Play nice."

Simon rested a hand on Sho's shoulder looking sad at his 'brother'. "I am sorry about all of this Sho, but Jellal had you under his spell so I couldn't convince you otherwise," he said to Sho. "So I played along till the time was right," he added before he turned to look at Erza.

"So you knew all along Simon?" Erza asked softly, figuring out that Simon was the only one amongst them that truly did believe her story.

He smiled at her. "I've always believed in you Erza. Nothing could change that and I mean that from the bottom of my heart," he said to her before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Scylla smiled at Simon's words and shook her head. '_Of course. Simon is in love with her_,' she thought in her mind. '_He would know the woman he loves wouldn't betray any of their friends. It'd be a shame if Erza never knew of his true feelings for her, otherwise he is going to suffer for it_,' she added in her mind before she suddenly remembered that Scylla's hand was still on Gray's naked chest. She blushed and instantly moved her hand away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Senso was watching the two hugging mages before he notices Sho going for one of his cards. He vanished from his spot on the wall and appeared behind Sho, chopping him in the neck knocking him unconscious. "Told you not to do anything stupid you little shit," he said once the others looked at him.

Everyone but Scylla looked at Senso with a raised brow. Then they all noticed that he pulled out one of his magic cards. Simon then pulled away from Erza and looked at the others. "We have to take down Jellal, but first we need to keep Salamander and Wally from clashing," he said before he looked at Scylla and Lucy. "And I think it would be wise for those two to change into better clothes," he added with a light blush.

Lucy smiled at that before she pulled out her celestial keys. "No problem, I think I know someone who can help us with that," she said before she pulled out the celestial key for Virgo. "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she shouted conjuring up her celestial spirit Virgo wearing her maid outfit. Lucy smiled as she the celestial spirit.

"You summoned me, princess?" Virgo asked with her hands crossed in front of her, as a maid would to as she waited for orders.

Lucy smiled at the greeting, enjoying the way Virgo called her 'princess'. "Yes, do you think there are any clothes in the celestial spirit world for me and Scylla to wear?" she asked pointing to her dress and Scylla's swimsuit style dress. "We are going to be doing battle soon and I don't think we can exactly defend ourselves in these dresses…" Lucy added explaining her reason for suggesting such a request.

Virgo looked between Lucy and Scylla before she nodded her head. "I shall do my best to find the best outfits to suit your needs, princess," Virgo said before she opened a portal and hopped inside it. A minute later she came back out with two bundles of clothing in her arms. "I have found the outfits, princess," she said as she made the portal closed behind her. She then had a demonic looking grin on her face as she looked at both Scylla and Lucy. "Let's get you two out of those clothes…" she said in a scary and demonic voice.

Lucy and Scylla blushed at Virgo's tone of voice.

"She isn't really going to make us change in front of everyone, is she?" Scylla asked Lucy as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling really uncomfortable.

"I don't think she's joking Scylla," Lucy replied before Virgo suddenly pounced on her and started stripping her formal dress off of her.

Gray blushed with embarrassment seeing Virgo strip Lucy's clothes off. He instantly covered his eyes, so to give Lucy some privacy. As well as mentally trying to block out any images that he would possibly conjure up as he heard Lucy's screaming.

Simon and Erza turned their heads away, looking up to a random spot on the ceiling.

A few minutes later Lucy was wearing a cute sleeveless Celestial themed dress that was held up by a string around her neck. It was colored with shades of light blue, dark green, aquamarine colors with a huge white bow on the chest area. She was accessorized with a Green wrap around her hair and two violet-colored flowers that attached to her wrists like wristbands, along with tie on sandals that gave the others the impression that she was part of a village that was very near the ocean. Lucy smiled as she struck a pose and turned her eyes towards the others. "Well? How do I look?" she asked them with a wink.

Everyone turned to look at Lucy in her new outfit as Virgo then turned to dress Scylla out of her other clothes.

"You look pretty good Lucy," Gray said with a smirk, checking Lucy out.

"Don't compliment her!" Juvia cried softly, feeling jealous of Lucy gaining her beloved prince's attention.

Senso didn't answer as he changed into a form of smoke and blocked both Virgo and Scylla from the others.

Once Virgo finished dressing up Scylla, Senso returned to his hound form.

"Uh…" Scylla said with a shy blush on her face. "I don't know how I should feel about this," she added as she gently touched the material of her outfit. It was a gorgeous blue hooded sleeveless outfit and brown traveler boots. Patterned blue knee length skirt with a light blue over top that helped make the fancy patterned blue tie on belt and the blue hood portion of the outfit stand out. Especially since Virgo braided Scylla's hair into a fishtail style which went really well with the widow-peaked hood giving Scylla almost a badass appearance.

(Scylla's dress:

listing/491848763/mage-costume-world-of-warcraft-fantasy )

Gray's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor as he saw Scylla in her new outfit. "Wow!" he said softly, barely a whisper. Gray suddenly felt a strange tugging in his chest and his cheeks suddenly becoming warm as he continued to look at.

Lucy looked at Scylla with a smile. "Man Scylla, you look awesome in that outfit! A nice choice for her Virgo!" she said giving the celestial spirit praise.

Virgo bowed her head to Lucy. "I am so happy that you approve, princess," she said before she looked at Scylla. "This was something that Loke suggested when I was in the spirit world. He claimed that it would fit with her water magic," she said explaining her reason for choosing Scylla's outfit.

Scylla lightly blushed, feeling embarrassed about wearing the outfit.

Senso looked at Scylla before he threw his head back in laughter. "Sis, you are making it really hard right now for me to resist saying something really embarrassing here. So give me a reason why I shouldn't," he managed to say while laughing.

Scylla smirked before she responded. "How about I don't tell Juvia about that one time you had to shall we say _cosplay_ as a certain someone for one of our _performances_ together?" she asked with a wicked smirk. "As I recall you had a lot of marriage proposals that night...Including from both the men and women. Even from the boss, who had a fetish for a certain _pony_," she added before she made a pouting face. "Or was it for that one twilight vampire?"

Senso just kept on laughing. "Come up with a better threat sister," he laughed out as he fell down to the floor holding his sides. "You know I have no shame and I swing for both teams so that threat means nothing."

Erza and Simon then both suggested that it would be wise to split up into two teams to search for Natsu and fight their way to Jellal. Senso, however, refused to join on either team and ran off going solo. Of course, Scylla wasn't surprised.

"Despite how he is with me, Senso isn't a tamed beast," she sighed heavily. "And besides the faster we find Natsu, the faster we can stop Jellal," she added before she took someone's hand, instantly figuring out that it was Gray's, due to his cold aura. "Let's get going Gray," she said with a confident smile.

Gray nodded his head before he looked at Simon, nodding his head towards the tall masked man.

Simon nodded back before he picked up Scylla, carrying her on his back. "It will be faster if we do this," he said to the blind mage before he looked at Erza. "Good luck Erza," he said to her with a smile before he then ran off with Gray following close behind him.

Erza smiled at Simon, watching him leave. "Good luck to you Simon," she said softly. She then turned to Lucy and Juvia. "Let's go find Natsu, he has probably found Happy by now," she said before she leads the girl off into another direction. But as soon as she started running, Lucy and Juvia fell through a large black hole. "Lucy! Juvia!" Erza shouted before she was suddenly surrounded by darkness, vanishing instantly into thin air.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out as she and Juvia fall through the black hole.

"It looks like the work of evil magic," Juvia said as she fell into the darkness along with Lucy. "It could be the work of Jellal," she added before she turned her head towards Lucy. "One of his traps no doubt," she said to Lucy, who was now on the verge of panicking.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement as the girls found themselves sliding down what looked like a large pipe. "Looks like it is taking us to another part of the castle. Guess Jellal must've known that we would've been coming to this place," she said before she and Juvia popped out of the bottom of the pipe. Lucy got up to her feet and brushed off her new dress before she looked around. "Looks like we are at the bottom of the tower…" she said to Juvia.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement. "Looks that way," she said as she looked around the 'room' they were in. Juvia then suddenly felt an ice cold chill creep up her spine. '_Please...Please, God, don't let that be…_' she thought in her mind before she saw some shadow arms wrap around her arms. Juvia then screamed bloody murder as she saw Senso's demonic looking face appear from behind her.

**At Jellal's throne room at the top of the tower…**

Jellal smirked with amusement as he watched what was going on in his tower being played before him in the giant crystal in his throne room. "How amusing," he said as he leaned to the side and moved a dragon piece on his little chessboard that magically appeared beside him, and made the little dragon piece knock down an archer looking chess piece and a cat chess piece on his board. "Simon and Sho have decided to betray me. No surprise there," he said with an amused smile. "And now Salamander has taken out Wally and Millianna," he added as he moved the dragon piece representing Natsu, to another portion of the magical chess board.

Vidaldus was astonished as he heard what Jellal was saying. "But Master, shouldn't we capture Erza and begin the ceremony?" he asked. "We don't have time to play games, not with the council already discovering our existence!"

Jellal chuckled with amusement. "Persistent as ever Vidaldus," he said with a smirk. "Go fetch our lovely sacrifice," he said giving out the command.

Vidaldus's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? You'll allow me to-?" he asked before Jellal cut him off.

"It is our turn after all," Jellal said before he started to set up three chess pieces onto the board. One was a guitar, a maiden in a kimono, and an owl, which were protecting the 'king' piece that represented him. "But a word of advice, don't underestimate Charybdis or her pet the Hellhound," he added as he moved a water dancer chess piece and a black dog covered with black flames onto the chess board. "From what I have gathered, they have once been a part of the Renegade Faction Guild. And those guys, as their tag line says, _Embrace the chaos_," he added before he looked at Vidaldus with a wicked smile. "Although, I am curious to see how they will last against the three assassins from the Death's head order, Trinity Raven," he added as Vidaldus summoned up his true form and was soon accompanied by two new mages.

"Fukuro," he called out to. Fukuro had what one would call an extremely bizarre look, for while he had the body of heavily muscular and mostly bare-chested man with a rocket pack strapped to his back wearing only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, with buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also wore wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. But the one part of him that made him look a bit bizarre, was the fact that he had the head of an owl. One would almost mistake him as the Egyptian god Horus is not for his modern look.

Fukuro turned his head and softly hooted to Jellal.

Jellal smirked at the owl man before he looked at the last mage of the trio that stood before him. It was a woman who had long, bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had a lustful and curvaceous figure with peach colored skin and a beauty mark underneath each eye and wore red lipstick. She wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist area as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs on her robe. She also had ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her guild insignia could be seen at the bottom of the Kimono robe. "Ikaruga, the leader of this team," Jellal said calling her by her title. She nodded her head to him before she spoke.

"Life is but a flower, fated to be cut down and scattered on the ground below," she said before she suddenly conjured up random Sakura cherry blossoms. "So tonight we make merry, for we are assassin's from the Death's head guild. The special forces unit known as The Trinity Raven is at your service my lord," she said bowing her head towards him and was joined in by her two teammates

Jellal smiled at them before he gave out the order. "It is time for you three to enter the game. Now, go," he commanded before he glanced towards the giant crystal in the room, not seeing all three assassin's leave. "Now Erza, it's your turn. I am curious to see what you and your friends will do next," he said as the images of everyone in the castle appeared before him. He decided then to give this little game of his a proper soundoff and conjured up his dark magic to make his voice be heard by everyone. "I welcome you all to the tower of Heaven," he started gaining everyone's attention. "As no doubt, Erza has told you all who I am but for those of you that don't know, I am Jellal ruler of this tower," he continued. "Now that all of the players have been assembled, what do you say we begin the game of Heaven?" he asked them with a sinister smirk. "The rules are really quite simple: I desire to use Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Lord Zeref.

And if I succeed then I will open the gates of Heaven and win the game. However, should you be able to stop me, then you will win the game. But of course, you will not be going up against _just me_," he said to them, enjoying the reactions of his enemies. "You will be going against three skilled assassins who I have enlisted to be my three strong knights otherwise known as The Trinity Raven. In other words, it will be a three on eight battle royal," Jellal added, again enjoying the reactions of his enemies as they looked shocked. "Also, there is one more little surprise," he continued knowing that this bit was going to really shock them to the core. "The magic council has a satellite square directly on this tower, which means it's safe to guess that they _will_ attack this place. Of course, there is only one attack that could blow this tower to kingdom come. And that is none other than the _Etherion cannon_," he said giving them the final surprise. "And they will fire it, once those old weaklings decide to pass the vote on actually using it.

So to put it simply, there is no telling how much time we all have left here before we all end up being swallowed by the _Etherion blast_. In other words, Game over," Jellal added with a knowing smirk before he stood up from his throne and spread out his arms in a dramatic fashion. "Now, let the game begin," he said announcing the start of this sadistic countdown, before sitting back on his throne.

**At the bottom of the tower where Lucy, Juvia, and Senso were…**

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. "Natsu, I have some of that spicy candy you love so much!" she shouted again. She then sighed heavily, resting her hands on her hips. "I don't understand it. He pretty much has the ears of a dog, so he _should_ be able to hear me. And he usually comes like a bolt of lightning whenever that spicy candy is brought up," she muttered softly. Lucy then noticed that Senso was a bit tensed up, which was very much out of character for a demon like him. '_And Senso has been acting weird since we heard Jellal announce his crazy 'game of Heaven'_,' she thought to herself with a raised brow. '_And given Senso's weirdness, I would hazard to say that he is actually a bit worried but he never worries about anything, even Scylla's safety_,' Lucy thought to herself.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with the most god awful rock and roll guitar sounds.

"What the Hell is that God-awful racket?!" Lucy shouted as she covered her ears.

The man had a mildly muscular man of average height build with extremely long black hair, which reached down far below his feet, parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He had a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. His entire outfit mirrored that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly (otherwise known as Headbanging). His skin was much paler, and his face was now covered with dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He was bare-chested, with a tattoo reading "Skeletoy" visible on his chest, and he had shoulder pads and arm guards covered with prominent spikes. And he wore tights that were held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, accompanied by black boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

"You babes like my destruction solo?" Vidaldus asked the girls, ignoring Senso. He slowly licked his lips as he checked both Lucy and Juvia out like a perverted creep would check out his next rape victim. "I am one of the Assassins from the Death's Head order. Pretty kick-ass name don't you think?" he asked the girls. "And you bodacious babes have the pleasure of meeting me, Vidaldus one of the members of Trinity Raven," he added finally introducing himself.

Lucy was visibly creeped out by Vidaldus ogling her. "Oh great, here is another creep to join Senso and Erebus in the 'creepy as hell psychos' club," she said with a shaky voice. "And his special talent is playing awful music," she muttered softly before turning to look at Senso. "Can't believe there is someone else who creeps me out more than you Senso," she said sarcastically. "And that is no easy feat," she added with a nervous chuckle.

Senso chuckled to himself as he cracked his neck. "Good to know I freak you out," he said before he moved in front of the girls and gestured them to back away. "Let me handle this, cover your eyes and ears, this is going to get messy," he said before his grin turned gruesome.

Lucy knew not to argue with the demon and covered her ears after instantly closing her eyes tight. She quickly knelt down to the ground, thinking it would be safer than to risk any of Senso's attacks hitting her. "No need to tell me twice!" she shouted to Senso.

Juvia looked between Senso and Vidaldus before looking directly at Senso. "You sure you can handle him on your own?" she asked him. "He looks a bit…" she started to say but Senso suddenly appeared before her and instantly shut her up by giving her a kiss. '_No! Not my first kiss!_' she screamed in her mind. '_Forgive me my prince!_' she thought as an image of Gray flashed in her mind and she suddenly blacked out.

Vidaldus smirked at Senso. "Dang," he said with an impressed smirk. "You know how to knock a hot babe off of her feet."

Senso gently held Juvia before setting her down beside Lucy and encased the two of them in smoke, which condensed into a sphere. "There, now they can't hear or see us," he said before smoke moved around him, taking shapes. "Let me show you some real rock and roll, faker."

_Ten minutes later…_

Lucy was starting to worry that Senso was taking too long with the fight, and decided to sneak a peek. She opened one eye and saw that she was surrounded by smoke. "Senso?!" she asked looking around with both of her eyes wide open.

Juvia softly moaned beside Lucy and slowly sat up, holding her head in her hands. "Ugh...My Head…" she softly moaned as she rubbed her forehead. Juvia then looked around and saw that she was surrounded by smoke. "Where are we?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I don't know. But judging from all of this smoke, I would say that Senso has covered us up with his demon gas fog," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly they girls heard a high pitched scream.

"What on Earth was that!?" Lucy asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Suddenly the smoke cleared away allowing the girls to see. They looked around until they saw Senso leaning against one of the walls with the rocker wannabe rocking back and forth on the ground, curled up in a ball crying. "Oh, so sleeping beauty woke up huh?" he asked sarcastically looking at Juvia with a big smirk.

Juvia blushed with embarrassment before she cast her **water cane** spell and attacked Senso with it.

Lucy sighed heavily as she saw Juvia attack Senso. "I don't even want to know what happened between those two…" she muttered to herself before she slowly got up from the ground and brushed the dust and dirt off of her dress. "So that's one of Jellal's goons down and two more to go," she said aloud to the others.

Senso was just laughing as Juvia kept hitting him with her **water cane**, finding her anger and embarrassment amusing.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief before she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw Wally and Millianna walking towards them, covered with slight burn marks and ash. '_Guess they ran into Natsu_,' she thought with a knowing smirk.

**Meanwhile outside the tower**…

Natsu, using Happy as his wings and his fire magic to rocket boost their flight speed, flew their way to the top of the tower. Natsu didn't want to follow Jellal's disgusting rules and wanted to go straight for the finish line. In other words, go straight towards Jellal and take him out on his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu saw something flying in the distance. He instantly stopped using his fire magic and stared at the spot in the distance. "Something is coming buddy," he said aloud to Happy. "And it's coming fast," he added with a glare as he saw a red dot coming towards them. Natsu suddenly heard the sound of an owl hooting before he was suddenly attacked by someone on a jet pack. Happy tried his best to help Natsu dodge the attacks, but the owlman suddenly delivered a right hook punch onto Natsu's face, knocking both him and Happy back inside the tower.

Inside the tower, Scylla and Simon heard the loud boom of Natsu crashing into the tower.

"That has to be Natsu and Happy up ahead," Scylla said as Simon still carried her on his back. "Looks like they ran into one of Jellal's assassins," she added with a sigh. "Why do I get the feeling that Natsu tried to get past all of these guys and go straight for Jellal?" she asked Gray who she heard running beside Simon.

Gray smirked at her question. "Cause Natsu doesn't like games with a whole lot of rules involved. He must've thought he could go straight to the top and not get into any trouble along the way," Gray said giving in his own opinion on what must've happened. "Hopefully Natsu didn't end up getting himself killed," he added before he saw a light at the end of the hallway ahead of them. "Looks like we are about to find out!" he said before Simon and Gray ran into a room that had what look like human-sized birdcages held up by old rusty chains. "What the Hell?!" he shouted as he saw the cages. "What kind of room is this?!" he asked Simon with disgust.

"Not exactly sure," Simon replied honestly before he knelt down to slide Scylla off of his back. "Never understood the method to Jellal's madness. Even I didn't know about him wanting to use Erza as a sacrifice till just moments ago," he added before he spotted Natsu and Happy, who was on top of one of the cages in the distance. "Salamander! You're here!" he shouted to Natsu, feeling relieved that they finally found him.

Natsu groaned in slight pain as he got up to his feet. He then heard someone shouting at him and turned around to see Gray, Scylla, and Simon standing on a platform that looked like it was the only way to enter this room. "Gray! Scylla! What are you guys doing here?" he asked before he looked at Simon. "And who is the new guy?" he added looking at Simon with a cautious stare.

"We're here to save your butt, you idiot!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"And this guy is Simon, he is an old friend of Erza's and pretended to be one of Jellal's goonies until the time was right!" Scylla said answering Natsu's other question. "He's on our side Natsu, so don't go blowing your hot air on him!" she added before she instantly sensed the owlman coming into the room. "Oh no…" she groaned heavily, knowing that this opponent coming in was going to be part _animal_. "This is soo going to hurt in more ways than one," she softly muttered before she heard the Owlman come in and land onto one of the chains in the room. '_Then again, he is part of the same group of psychos as my siblings are_,' Scylla thought to herself with hope.

Fukuro hooted at them before he crossed his arms, glaring at them with disgust. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it is someone who breaks the rules!" he said at them pointing an accusing finger at Natsu. "I, Fukuro, the knight of true justice will not let this pass!" he added before he stood in a fighting pose.

"Ahh! It's a weird birdman!" Happy cried out completely creeped out at the sight of Fukuro's owl head. "And he talks too!" he added with a shocked expression on his face.

Simon knew that they were in deep trouble so he conjured up his **Darkness **magic and surrounded the room in total darkness. "Quickly! We don't stand a chance against the owl!" he shouted at the others, hoping they could make their escape.

Scylla grimaced at Simon's choice of words. "Simon, I hate to break it to you, but owls _can see in the dark_!" she shouted at him. "They are night creatures and hunt for mice in the dead of night for Pete's sake!" she added with a hiss before she suddenly sensed Fukuro appearing right beside them. Scylla used her ability with animals to see through Fukuro's eyes and quickly grabbed onto Simon and Gray and pushed them back into the hallway, throwing them out of Fukuro's line of attack. Sadly, that meant that she got the brunt of Fukuro's attack and ended up getting hit in the face which knocked her across the room. She slammed her back hard into the wall, crying out in pain from the brunt force of the attack before she slipped off the wall and landed hard on top of one of the bird cages below her. She felt her breath get knocked out of her as she landed on her stomach. "Damn, that hurt," she hissed as she felt her body shake from the pain coming from her backside.

Simon released his darkness spell and looked around the room to see where Scylla was.

Natsu spotted her instantly, seeing her laying flat on her stomach. "Scylla! Are you ok!?" he shouted at her looking worried.

Scylla's body trembled as she slowly lifted herself up on her feet. "I'm fine," she answered him. "Just had the wind knocked out of me is all," she added before she coughed, trying to get some air in her lungs. She used her special ability to see through Fukuro's eyes again and saw just how far his punch knocked her away. "Be on your guard guys! This guy is no pushover!" she shouted at the guys.

"She's right," Simon said as he looked at Fukuro cautiously. "He is part of a group of assassins known as the Death's Head guild. From what I have heard, these guys refuse to take on simple jobs and take only jobs that allow them to use their magic to take people's lives for money. They are the guild responsible for taking out the entire Western Army in the Cabria War, making them legendary," he said explaining the seriousness of the opponent they were fighting against. "Jellal hired them to kill us all, these guys are professional assassins, and you cannot defeat them!"

Fukuro tilted his head to the side looking at Scylla with a curious look in his eyes. "It is unjustly that a woman should have to take a hit for one traitor's mistake. But from what I have heard, you have suffered a greater injustice long ago, " he said before turning his head towards Natsu. "As for you Salamander, word has it that you are responsible for many evil deeds," he said before he turned his body towards Natsu. "It is my duty as a knight of justice to see that you pay for your misdeeds!"

Natsu glared Fukuro, conjuring up fireballs in his hands. "Guilds are supposed to be places where people can join up together and share their dreams," he softly growled at Fukuro. "Guilds aren't for places like killers like you to team up and take out innocent lives just for money!" he growled again, fanning the flames of his rage which were now visible by the fireballs in his hands. "I hate it that there are people out there who are willing to pay someone to commit murder. It makes my blood boil at the thought of someone willing to kill someone for money. And it pisses me off that this birdbrain talks like he is in an actual guild!" Natsu shouted his face reflecting his anger towards Fukuro and his beliefs. "So come on you talking chicken!" he taunted Fukuro. "Let's dance!" he shouted before Fukuro used his **Jet magic** and flew straight for Natsu. "Ha, you think you can fight fire with fire," he laughed with amusement as he held onto Fukuro's arm. "Think again birdbrain!" he roared as he twisted his body and threw Fukuro into one of the random human-sized cages.

Fukuro slammed into the cage, hitting his jetpack in the process. But he conjured up his jetpack thrusters and flew straight for Natsu. Natsu tried to leap out of the way as an attempt to dodge him, but Fukuro managed to grab onto Natsu's ankle, surprising everyone. Fukuro then flew across the room dragging Natsu in the air before throwing the dragon slayer across the room and into one of the other cages. Natsu slammed into the metal cage hard, creating a large puff of smoke as a result.

Happy flew next to Scylla and looked worried that Natsu was injured.

Scylla held Happy in her arms, trying to comfort the flying cat.

Natsu winced as he lifted his head from the damaged cage. "Damn, Scylla wasn't kidding about this guy being a pushover," he muttered under his breath. "That actually hurt," he added before he started to attempt getting up on his feet just in time to block another attack from Fukuro.

The two had a quick hand to hand brawl fight which resulted in Natsu knocking Fukuro's head completely upside down and across the room.

"He is going all hit for hit against Natsu!" Happy said to Scylla, knowing that the blind water mage couldn't see what was happening.

"Of course he is," Scylla said with a confident smirk. "Senso and I trained him to be a strong dragonslayer so he can go on par with one of the Trinity Raven," she added before she used her ability to see through Fukuro's eyes once again. She was surprised that the owl didn't notice her invading his head since her special ability required invading an animal's head.

Fukuro then unhooked his jetpack from him and used his jet magic to make it fly right past Natsu's head.

Scylla knew instantly what Fukuro was planning to do. "Natsu!" she cried out to him. "Watch out for his jetpack! He is going to use it to try and grab you!" she shouted at him as the jetpack started to fly at Natsu. "Don't let it grab you!" she screamed with a slight worry.

"What?!" Natsu shouted as he saw the jetpack coming towards him. He dodged the jetpack as it came flying at him again and again. But Natsu was taken by surprise as the jetpack flew right over him and a magic hand sprung out of it, instantly grabbing him.

"_**Around the world**_, you go!" Fukuro said as he manipulated his jetpack to spin Natsu around and around in a circle, making Natsu's motion sickness come in full effect and twice more powerful than normal. "You see I know of my opponent's weaknesses very well Salamander. And your weakness is what I will use to defeat you," Fukuro added hooting with joy as he believed that he had won this fight.

"What is he talking about?" Simon asked Gray with confusion.

"Natsu gets super motion sick whenever he uses any form of transportation. Such as birdman's missile jetpack is a form of transportation, and since it is holding onto to Natsu that means the idiot is going to get super motion sick, which will make him completely vulnerable to attacks," Gray said explaining to Simon Natsu's biggest weakness. "The only way to break him out of that state is something only Scylla and Senso would know since they have been trying to help him break that weakness," Gray added before he looked at Scylla with a worried look.

Scylla knew that Natsu was in deep trouble and that if she didn't do something, Natsu was going to be a sitting duck.

Fukuro's jetpack instantly let him go as Fukuro leaped towards Natsu. "_**Capture**_!" Fukuro hooted before his mouth opened wide. Natsu fell head first into Fukuro's mouth slowly swallowing him whole.

"Ahh!" Happy screamed. "He is eating Natsu!" he cried to Scylla. "He's eating him like a sandwich!"

Scylla's eyes widened at that bit of news.

Fukuro swallowed Natsu and burped after the dragonslayer settled into his stomach. "My prey is not only tasty," he said as he wiped his beak. "But I also gain their magic abilities as well," he added with a triumphant hoot.

Scylla quickly moved Happy behind her back. "Happy, you are going to have to be my eyes," she said to the blue flying cat. "Can you help me get close to him?" she asked the blue cat.

Happy nodded his head as he grabbed onto Scylla and started to spread out his wings. Once he had a good grip on her, he started to lift Scylla up off the cage. "Let's get him!" Happy cheered before he started to fly straight for Fukuro.

Scylla started to conjure up one of her water attacks. "Keep me aimed right at his stomach Happy," she said to him as she started to conjure her **water jigsaw** attack. "We have to get him to barf up Natsu!" she added before she started to shout out her magic attack.

Fukuro's eyes gleamed before he suddenly turned around glaring at them. "_**Fire Ho Ho Hou**_!" Fukuro said casting his own fire magic attack. The fire blast directly canceled out Scylla's water and directly hit her in the process.

Gray's eyes widened as he saw Scylla get directly hit by the fire attack, that caused small burns on her arms. "Scylla!" he cried out as he saw her fall limp in Happy's hands. "Happy, is she okay?!" he shouted at the blue cat, worrying that Scylla was seriously hurt.

"She's fine Gray," Happy replied, flying as fast as he could to another cage. "But I think she is unconscious. She isn't moving!" he added as he gently laid Scylla down on one of the metal cages nearby. He instantly floated over her and pulled her hood slightly away to see if she was awake. "She's out cold Gray!" Happy shouted as he saw Scylla's pale face. "I think the sudden fire attack must've shocked her!" he added before he turned and saw Fukuro conjuring a fireball in his fist.

"When he devoured Natsu he must've gained his magic powers as well!" Simon said with horror as he saw Fukuro conjure up fire magic.

Fukuro, whose appearance slightly changed and started to look similar to Natsu with a small patch of pink colored hair and the same eye shape like Natsu's. "Weren't expecting that were you?" he taunted them before he conjured the same fire attack as before, firing it directly at Happy and Scylla.

Happy tried to be heroic and shield Scylla from the attack despite knowing that they both were going to be hit by the attack.

The fire blast hit them and a large cloud of smoke formed around the metal cage. A few seconds later the metal cage broke off from the chain and fell down to the floor of the room, making a loud crashing sound. As the smoke cleared, it was soon revealed that Gray was holding Scylla with one arm and had Happy hanging onto him from behind.

"That fire is pretty hot all right," he said softly as he held onto Scylla.

Happy lifted his head and smiled at Gray with joy. "Gray!" he said happily before he floated off of Gray's back, seeing that he wasn't harmed by the fire attack. "You saved us!"

Gray smirked at Happy before he leaped to the side, carrying Scylla in his arms and landed right on the ground beside Simon. He gently laid her down on the ground and examined her face. "She's all right," he said softly to himself before he started to strip off his buttoned-up shirt. He quickly folded it into a pillow and slipped it under Scylla's head. "This should be good until we run into Senso," he said aloud for Simon to hear before he turned to look at Happy. "You stay here and watch over her," he said to the blue cat before he turned and glared at Fukuro. "I have to go save that blockhead and turn this chicken into a frozen dinner," he said as he slowly stood up and turned to face Fukuro. "And this is the last time I am sticking my neck out for you Natsu, next time you need to stay out of trouble, you hear me!?" he shouted, not knowing if Natsu could actually hear Gray from inside Fukuro's stomach.

Natsu shouted from Fukuro's stomach, causing the birdman's abbs to jiggle like a water balloon. "The digestion process has begun," Fukuro said to Gray. "In about ten minutes Salamander will be fully digested and I will be able to fully use his powers to bring you to justice!" he added practically bragging to Gray and Simon as to what was going on with Natsu.

Happy floated next to Gray's head and glared at Fukuro. "Gray, Scylla was planning on hitting this talking chicken in the stomach," he whispered to the Ice mage. "She thought that if she could hit his stomach hard enough-"

"Then this birdman would puke out Natsu," Gray said finishing up what Happy was telling him. "And thus losing his access to Natsu's fire powers and giving us the advantage in this fight," he added thinking that is what Scylla must've had in mind to help win this battle. He looked over his shoulder and glanced at Scylla, who was still unconscious. For some reason he couldn't understand, he felt the rage boiling up in his stomach and had the strongest desire to make this birdman suffer for what he did to Scylla. Gray turned to glare at Fukuro before he suddenly leaped across the room and stood right before Fukuro, taking his fighting stance. "You aren't going to get anything birdbrain," he said with an icy glare. He then conjured his ice make magic and conjured up his _**Ice make Lance**_ attack, shooting his ice lance spears at the owlman. Gray hoped his attack would hit the birdman.

Gray was taken by surprise as Fukuro countered his ice magic using _**Fire Dragon's roar**_ attack, instantly melting his ice. "If you are friends with Salamander, then you should know how powerful his fire magic is against your ice magic!" Fukuro shouted at Gray as his fire magic directly hit Gray. "It's no use, for you now see that your friend was much stronger than you realized!"

Gray screamed in pain as the fire hit him, despite him shielding himself from the fire. "What a joke!" he shouted at Fukuro. "These flames are weak, as should be expected from a poser!" Gray shouted again before he countered the fire attack and conjured up his ice powers, and froze all of the flames around him, turning all of Fukuro's fire magic into icicles.

Fukuro, Simon, and Happy gawked with surprise as they saw Gray freeze the flames.

Scylla softly moaned as she slowly woke up and sat up from where she was laying down. She softly coughed, alerting Simon and Happy. Scylla reached behind her and found Gray's shirt and grabbed it. She pulled it towards her face and sniffed the shirt, instantly recognizing Gray's scent. "This is Gray's shirt," she said softly before she blushed with embarrassment.

Happy floated beside Scylla and snuggled his cat face against her arm. "You're awake! Thank goodness!" he said with joy before he floated up right into Scylla's face. "Gray saved us from the birdman's fire attack. Apparently, he somehow got some of Natsu's powers and is fighting against Gray!" he said informing her of what happened to her.

Scylla's eyes widened as she blushed again. "Gray saved me?" she softly whispered to herself. Scylla quickly used her special ability to connect to Fukuro and see through his eyes to see what was currently going on with the fight. She saw Gray summoning his ice magic and the result of what she guessed was Fukuro's flames. She smiled proudly as she saw him smirk tauntingly at Fukuro, standing in his fighting pose.

Fukuro smirked at Gray and slowly started to prepare himself to pounce. "What impressive magic you have there," he said to Gray with an impressed smirk. "Maybe I should devour you too!" he shouted at Gray before he instantly pounced at the ice mage, opening his mouth wide just like it did when he swallowed Natsu.

Fukuro only managed to get one of Gray's arms and his head inside his mouth before Gray fought back and pulled himself out of Fukuro's mouth. Gray instantly summoned his ice magic and froze Fukuro's beak keeping it wide open. Gray managed to leap a few feet away from Fukuro and glared at him.

"I don't have time to play these stupid mind games with you!" he shouted at Fukuro. "I have more important things to deal with, like stopping Jellal resurrecting Zeref!" he shouted again, as he conjured up his ice-making magic and conjured up his ice make magic. "It's over!" he shouted as his ice started to form two ice blades, on his right hand and the other on his left elbow. "_**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**_!" he shouted, as he launched himself at Fukuro and hit the birdman five times before hitting the final two blows as a dual strike, hitting the bird directly on the stomach. Gray leaped a few feet away from Fukuro and his ice blades instantly disintegrated.

As Fukuro flew have way across the room, he barfed out Natsu who was now unconscious. The birdman crashed into a cage, breaking a few of the cage bars. The cage rocked back and forth a few times before it suddenly broke free from the chains holding it up and crashed hard to the floor below.

Happy cheered for joy as he saw Natsu come out of Fukuro. "He beat him! Gray beat him!" Happy shouted with joy before he flew straight towards Natsu. "Natsu!" he cried as he snuggled against Natsu's chest. "Thank goodness," he sighed with relief as he shed tears of joy.

Gray sighed with relief before he turned and looked to see Scylla waving his shirt back and forth like it was a flag. He smiled as he saw that she wasn't seriously harmed from Fukuro's attack. Gray leaped up towards her and was surprised to be receiving not only a hug from her but a kiss on the cheek as well.

**Meanwhile at the magic council meeting chamber…**

"Regarding our debate on attacking the tower with the Etherion cannon," one of the council members spoke after the heavy debate and a very intense voting discussion finally ended. "The poll votes are four votes in favor versus five votes for against," he added before he glanced over at Siegrain, who was gritting his teeth in anger. "Therefore the council is against using the Etherion cannon, at this time," the council member continued before he was suddenly cut off by Siegrain's sudden outburst.

"You can't do this!" he shouted at the others surprising everyone in the council. "Extreme threats can only be handled by extreme measures! You don't know what we are facing if my twin brother's plan is fulfilled!" he continued to shout at the others. "The longer we spend time trying to come up with a peaceful solution, the closer Jellal gets into accomplishing his goal of Resurrecting the dead!" Siegrain shouted before he looked at each of the council members. "And I know you all have to have sensed the negative energy that has been spreading across the land! And that is because of the man that Jellal is trying to bring back from the dead!" he continued to shout.

"And who is it? Stop beating around the bush Siegrain and tell us already!" one of the other council members shouted at him. "Spit it out!"

Siegrain balled up his fists as his body trembled with fear before he replied. "I dare not to speak his name, for even saying it would cause a worldwide panic should word get out about this," he started to say before he shook his head in disbelief. "But I have no choice but to say who it is my poor misguided twin brother is trying to bring back from the grave," he said before he looked at everyone with a petrified look in his eyes. "Jellal is trying to resurrect the dark wizard Zeref!" he said to the council. "And I am absolutely sure, for I know my brother's motivations all too well such as the bond between twins."

All of the members in the council started erupting into another dispute over this bit of news.

Siegrain raised his hand to alert the council that he was about to bring up another proposal. "I call for another vote, and this time I pray you all will make the right choice for the good of mankind!" he announced to the council, shouting over the other members. "I vote for using the Etherion cannon to destroy the tower and stop Zeref from being brought back to life!" he shouted to the others.

It didn't take all that long for all but one council member to vote in agreement. The votes were eight for using the cannon against one vote for not using it, the council had officially decided to use the Eitheron cannon to destroy the tower, blissfully unaware that there were members of Fairy Tail in that godforsaken place.

"Begin preparations to fire the Eitherion cannon!" one of the council members shouted, alerting all of the servants outside of the council room, who started to run and fire up the cannon.

**Back in the tower of Heaven…**

Lucy was walking with Juvia, Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Senso to the docking area where the ships were when she noticed Senso instantly freeze up. "Senso? What is it?" she asked him with a worried look. "Has something happened to Scylla?" she asked him, suspecting that is why he looked really, really scared. If there was one thing she knew about the demon dog, it was that he never scared very easily.

"The cannon… It's charging up," he muttered just loud enough for them to hear, but it was the tone that made them all begin to sweat. It was pure fear in his voice.

"No...There is no way...The magic council isn't actually going to fire that cannon, not when we are still inside!" Juvia said in disbelief.

"That is the problem," Lucy said as she gently petted Senso as an effort to calm him down. "They don't know we are in here. Also, they know that Jellal is trying to bring back the dark wizard, so they are trying to stop the threat or else the whole world will go crazy with fear, knowing that the dark wizard might come back from the dead," she added before she hugged Senso. "They aren't taking any chances, including our lives," Lucy said before she looked at Senso. "Which means the countdown of that Etherion blast has just started and we need everyone to be far away from this tower before that cannon goes off," she said before she turned Senso's face to look at her. "Can you sense Scylla and the others?" she asked the demon, looking at him straight in the eye.

Senso nodded before he switched to his hound form and began to move away. "I'll go warn the others," he said before he began to fade from view in a cloud of smoke. "Get out of here."

"Tell them to get to the boats!" Lucy shouted after him before she looked at the others. "We need to get out of here and get far away while we still have time!" she said to them before they started to run like Hell towards the docking area. "That cannon could fire off any second now, so let's get the Hell out of here!" she shouted at them as they ran.

**Meanwhile in an area near at the very top of the tower…**

Erza softly moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "Ugh…" she moaned as she slowly sat up from wherever she was and opened her eyes. She looked around the strange room that had what looked like a Japan-themed Bridgeway with a giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of what looked like a large pond. "Looks like I am in one of Jellal's strange rooms," she muttered to herself before she lifted herself up off the floor. Erza scanned the room a second time to see if there were any of Jellal's so-called knights.

"Konichiwa," a female voice spoke to her.

Erza looked to the source of the voice and found herself looking at a woman, who was carrying a blade and walking in really high Japanese themed shoes.

The woman bowed her head respectfully to her before she spoke again. "I am the one they call Ikaruga, the leader of the Trinity Raven," she said introducing herself. "And there is no need to introduce yourself, for I already know who you are, Erza Scarlet," she added with a knowing smirk on her pretty face.

"I have no business with you, Ikaruga," Erza said with her usual straight to business attitude. "So please leave. If you escape while you can, you will be able to live out your cold and heartless life as an assassin," she said giving the kimono wearing killer a chance to do the right thing and walk away.

Ikaruga was silent for a moment before she smirked at Erza. "My apologies, but I think I will decline your offer and stay right where I am," she said with a cold tone of voice. She then softly chuckled with an amused look on her face.

Erza was about to ask what Ikaruga was laughing about before her fighting armor suddenly fell apart and disintegrated into dust.

"I am surprised," Ikaruga said with amusement. "A skilled warrior such as yourself should've seen that attack coming," she said with a cocky grin before she closed her eyes. "Your focus on Jellal has rendered you into a novice. How disappointing," the assassin taunted, throwing a shaded insult to Erza's ego. "You were completely unaware of my katana cutting down your armor," Ikaruga added pouring more salt into Erza's ego.

Erza glared at Ikaruga with pure hatred. '_Now I am starting to think this is how much I annoy Senso_,' she thought in her mind. '_I think that demon deserves my respect after this is all over_,' she told herself before Ikaruga smirked at her with the look of glee in her eyes.

"Now there is the look I've been waiting for," Ikaruga said with amusement. "You may be skilled, but you stand no chance against me," she said tauntingly. "You might as well just surrender and let yourself be Jellal's sacrifice."

"You are my enemy," Erza said to Ikaruga with an angry tone of voice. "And I _will_ defeat you," she added, making the solemn promise to the woman before her. Erza used her requip magic and changed into her _**Heaven's Wheel **_Armor.

"Oh, please," Ikaruga said as she took her fighting stance, preparing herself to draw out her katana. "I'd like to see you try," she taunted Erza. Ikaruga wasn't surprised as she saw Erza make the first move to attack and easily defended against it.

Erza leaped back into the air and started conjuring up one of her armor's attacks. "_**Heaven's Wheel Circle sword**_!" she shouted unleashing her attack on Ikaruga. '_This should end this fight_,' she thought as she watched her swords about to strike her opponent.

Ikaruga, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. "_**Yasha's Empty Flash**_," she said aloud before a bright flashing light cut down all of Erza's swords to pieces. All of the pieces landed all around Ikaruga, completely missing her altogether. Ikaruga took the chance as Erza's guard was now down and sliced down her armor, cutting it down to pieces as well. She heard Erza scream in pain and took this chance to counter-attack. "_**Garuda Flame**_," she shouted, conjuring up a wheel of flame and instantly fired it on Erza.

Erza at the very last second requiped into her **Flame Empress Armor**, instantly defending herself against the fire type attack.

Ikaruga smiled at Erza as she saw that her attack had been deflected. "Hmm, the flame empress armor…" she said sounding impressed. "It is very strong against fire attacks is it not?" she asked the redhead with a smirk. "I am impressed that you were able to requip so quickly but I am sad to say that you just wasted another armor," she added and as if it was paused for dramatic effect, Erza's armor broke down into pieces. "How embarrassing it is to see you in such inappropriate outfit, luckily for you that no one is here to see you in such a state," Ikaruga said taunting Erza once again. "Might I suggest that you requip yourself with your most powerful armor? It certainly is getting a bit tiresome with you wasting all of your armors like that, only to be cut down by me in return," she added with a smirk. "Come on, little Titania, show me what the Hellhound has taught you," Ikaruga taunted Erza.

Erza quickly obliged the assassin and requiped into her most powerful armor in her arsenal. The armor had a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim with the shoulder guards being of a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards had a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last while the leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck was a small necklace made up of black diamond shaped jewels. A single horn worked its way out from underneath her hair atop her head, giving the armor a demonic appearance. "_**Purgatory Armor**_ requip complete!" she shouted. "You will regret your arrogance and the gall to mention that demon's name when I am through with you!" she shouted at Ikaruga before she started to conjure up one of her swords. "No one who has seen this armor has ever lived to talk about it!" she added before she leaped into the air going to an aerial attack from above.

Ikaruga smirked as she watched Erza leap into the air. "This is the most powerful armor in your collection?" she asked with a taunting smile. "Let's put its limits to the test," she said as Erza started coming down upon her.

The two of them clashed their blades nearly destroying the entire bridge. But in the end, Ikaruga managed to dodge all of Erza's attacks and scrape her blade on Erza's weapon and armor. As soon as she landed on the other side of Erza a few feet away, Erza's demonic looking armor broke down into pieces.

Ikaruga smiled with pleasure as she heard Erza's painful screams. "I'm so sorry but you can't say I didn't warn you," she said in a teasing tone of voice. "You made a valiant effort, but there is no armor in existence that my katana cannot cut down," she said before she turned to look at the redhead who was now down on her hands and knees. "Admit your defeat and surrender yourself Erza. You've lost."

Erza's body trembled as she heard Ikaruga's words. '_There is no way I am giving up_,' she thought to herself, fighting against the pain throughout her entire body. Suddenly Senso's words started to echo in her mind.

'_Take off the bloody mask you are wearing little girl and let those you say you care about see the real you, or you will forever be weak_,' Senso's voice rang through her head, filling her mind with his condescending tone.

Erza smirked as tears streamed down her face. '_All right_,' she thought to herself. "I'll do as you say...teacher," she said aloud, referring to Senso as her teacher. Erza turned around to face Ikaruga before she requipped into a new armor. '_I have never been strong_,' she thought to herself as she changed her armor. '_It's all been a lie. As a child I watched all of those close to me suffer in pain and agony. I lost all of the people I loved because I wasn't strong enough to protect them_,' she thought as all of her memories of her entire life flashed before her eyes. '_I tried to be strong but whenever I was alone I couldn't hide all of my emotions. I decided then that in order to convince everyone around me that I was strong, I would hide my heart away deep in a suit or armor._

_No one could see that it was broken_,' Erza thought before an image of Senso flashed in her mind. '_But of course, it took a demon to find me out_,' she thought with a smirk before she chose to requip into her **Clear Heart Clothing**. This outfit was made up of a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband while her upper chest was bounded up by a white sarashi, giving her a traditional and yet erotic japan themed look. She held a pair of double gold-hilted double-edged katanas that added a bit of deadliness to her appearance.

Ikaruga raised a brow at Erza's choice of armor. "What is this? Some kind of stupid joke?" she asked the redhead. "Why would you choose an outfit made out of regular cloth? Is choosing this design of armor your little attempt to mock me?" she continued to ask, not at all amused at Erza's sense of humor.

Erza smirked at Ikaruga, giving her almost a Senso like smile. "Just doing what my demonic teacher told me to do," she told the female assassin before her. "I wear armor to conceal my weakness from the rest of the world. A mask if you will," she said, finally admitting to what she had been trying to conceal all along. "Without it, I was too afraid to fight. I thought it protected me, but it did more harm than good," she continued to say before she scoffed at herself. "It shielded me but it also kept me distant from others. Keeping my heart too guarded to bond with others," Erza said. "That is until I joined Fairy Tail. Everyone was so good and caring that my mask began to crack making me start to feel emotions again," she continued to say before a smirk formed on her face.

"And then Scylla and Senso joined, and it took one sentence from that demonic bastard to finally break me," she said before she moved her swords into a fighting stance. "I can't rely on my mask and armor anymore. I now know I am strong enough to defeat you without it!" she shouted at Ikaruga making her swords take the defensive stance.

Ikaruga smirked at Erza with amusement. "It makes no difference to me. While your little story was all touching and heartwarming, I will still strike you down," she said with a cocky smile before she launched herself at Erza, preparing to draw out her katana once again.

They both attacked each other at the same time, striking the final blow like two dueling samurai. When both of them crossed over to the other side of each other, they both stood still for a minute before one of Erza's swords started to break into pieces. But suddenly Ikaruga started laughing.

"Our battle...is over," she said softly just as her katana's blade started to break into a thousand pieces. "Most impressive," the assassin said before she instantly fell over, twisting her body and making it land on the ground. "Defeat tastes quite bitter, in all of my years I have only tasted sweet, sweet victory," she softly whispered as she closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter if you beat me because you and Jellal are both doomed to fail anyway," Ikaruga added as she weakly raised up one of her hands. "Because in thirty minutes, the Etherion Blast will fire down upon us in an attempt to demolish this tower, and kill us all…" she said before she finally passed out.

Erza turned to look at her now-defeated opponent. She felt a small bit of pity, given that this woman's talents could be used for good but is instead misused in slaughtering many lives. She suddenly sensed something and instantly turned towards it, pointing the tip of her remaining sword at the new intruder. But as she looked at the intruder's face she sighed with annoyance. "Damn it Senso," she cursed at the demon. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Erza shouted at him.

Senso merely chuckled at her annoyance, before he looked down at the assassin then back at Erza. "So, guess you dealt with your opponent. And took my advice," he said with a smirk on his face.

Erza looked at Ikaruga with a demonic smirk. "Well, I either had to listen to you or be forced to be a damsel in distress. You know that isn't like me at all," she said with amusement. She then looked at Senso with a concerned look. "So, have you run into Natsu or any other of Jellal's assassins?" she asked wanting to know what was going on with the others.

Senso shook his head before switching to his hound form. "No, but I was on my way to them before I sensed a change in you. Nice to see you drop your mask, Erza," he said with a smile on his snout.

Erza smiled at him. "And I thank you for telling me to do so," she said before she gently touched her neck. "Now that I have my armor and mask off, it feels like I was suffocating myself the whole time. It feels nice to finally breathe fresh air for once in my life," she added before she put her sword away. "But it is too soon to start celebrating anything. We have to finish off Jellal before the magic council decides to use the Etherion cannon."

"They are charging it as we speak Erza," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Erza eyes widened with astonishment. Not only because of the magic council using the cannon but this was also the first time the demon ever spoke her actual name. "How much time do you think we have left?" she asked him softly, her voice barely audible.

Senso shook his head softly before he lowered it and spoke in the same tone as earlier. "No less than thirty minutes," he said, a slight hint of fear. "We have to get the others off the island before it fires, even I wouldn't survive that blast," his statement shocking Erza.

She raised a brow at his response. "You? I thought you were indestructible," she said still surprised at this bit of news. "You, who brag in every manner of language possible that nothing can kill you, _can_ be killed by an Etherion blast?! And to think that is the infamous Hellhound's weakness!" she said shaking her head in disbelief as she began to run across the bridge, walking past Ikaruga's limp form. "I always thought that Scylla was your weakness, or perhaps something out of your sick sexual perversion, not an Etherion blast!" she continued to shout as her voice now started to change from calm to nearly petrified. She knew now that if Senso was actually able to die by an Etherion blast, and given that they had less than thirty minutes left before the said blast was about to go off… Erza knew that they were literally screwed.

Senso followed after her, matching her pace. "Magic is my only weakness Erza. Sure I can take a lot of punishment from it, I would survive the old man's Fairy Law very easily, but I would definitely be able to feel a whole lot of pain from it," he said as he quickly used tendrils to force Erza onto his back so they could go faster.

"So we have to defeat Jellal and get the Hell out of here before that cannon goes off," she said as she rode on Senso like he was a horse. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but do you think he will be able to bring back the dark wizard from the realm of the dead?" she asked him. "Because if he does, and the Dark wizard has returned, it would cause worldwide terror."

"I don't know and I don't care, either way, nothing is immortal, everything dies," he said as they turned around multiple corners and steps.

"Even a demon like you?" she asked him softly.

"All life fades away and is forgotten in time, I am no different," was all he said.

**In another part of the tower…**

Gray's face was still blushing pink as Happy carried Natsu's unconscious form towards Scylla.

"Scylla, do you think you can wake Natsu up?" Happy asked her as he gently laid Natsu before Scylla and Gray.

Scylla nodded her head to the cat. "I think I can," she replied before she pulled out a small bag from her pocket. Scylla knelt down beside Natsu and reached inside the small bag before pulling out the spicy candy that Natsu loved eating. She pouted for a moment, not sure where Natsu's face was. "Can someone guide me to place this candy under his nose?" she asked.

Gray shook his head out of the blushing stupor he was in earlier and knelt down beside Scylla. "Let me do that," he told her before he took the piece of candy and placed it right under Natsu's nose. "If you put your hand there, Natsu might just eat it off," he said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

And as if on cue, Natsu's eyes opened wide and instantly chomped his mouth on Gray's fingers.

Everyone except Scylla jumped with surprise at Natsu's instant recovery.

Gray growled at Natsu before he conjured his ice magic to freeze Natsu's mouth. "You idiot! Don't bite the hand that is literally feeding you!" he shouted at Natsu before he pounded on Natsu's head.

Natsu instantly released Gray's hand before he bolted up glaring at the ice mage. "Then maybe you shouldn't tease me with my favorite candy!" he shouted at Gray, starting yet another one of their typical arguments. He then instantly remembered about his former opponent and looked around the room. "Hey where did that owlman go?" he asked before he spotted the owlman at the floor below. "What the-?! Who beat him to a pulp?!" he asked before he roared with anger. "Argh!" he growled. "Don't tell me that this giant chicken man beat me!" he shouted before breathing out a flame in anger.

"Actually, that owlman swallowed you up and got control of your powers," Scylla said as she tied up the bag and reattached it to her belt. "Happy and I tried to help rescue you but his using your fire magic took me by surprise and knocked me out. So Gray came in and saved us," she added before she formed a big smile on her face. "Gray took him out in no time, and managed to get the birdman to barf you back out before he could fully digest you and steal all of your magic," Scylla added before she clasped her hands together. "And now that we finally found you and defeated one of Jellal's three knights, we can go face Jellal before the council decides to fire that Etherion Blast.

Sadly, Scylla didn't see the pained expression on Natsu's face as he shed silent tears. He knew Gray was going to put this event over his head for a full month, and brag about it to the others. God how he hated it!

Scylla then closed her eyes and moved her fingers to her head, trying to form a link to Senso. "Let's see if Senso is close by…" she said softly before she took a breath and focused on her bonding link to Senso. "Senso..." she said softly, almost like she was chanting his name as part of a spell.

It was faint, but a very familiar presence entered the chamber. "_I'm here Sis,"_ Senso's voice came through. "_Fucking shit this is hard to do."_

Scylla smiled at the sound of his voice. "Good news! Gray managed to defeat one of Jellal's assassins!" she told him like it was the best thing to ever happened. "Also we found Natsu, who Gray saved from being digested by the owlman," she added with a smirk.

Natsu glared at her. "Don't tell him that! And don't say it as if I lost! It would make me sound weak!" he shouted at her before he trembled in fear. "Plus Senso will give me another lecture," he whined.

Senso's demonic laugh rang out around them. "_Not a lecture, but an ass-kicking,"_ he said as Natsu hung his head in shame. "_By the way, guess who finally dropped her fucking mask?"_

Scylla smiled, completely ignoring Natsu. "Ah! You found Erza! Did she take out one of the assassins too?!" she said aloud with joy. "That would make two assassins defeated! There is just one left and Jellal!" Scylla said before she jumped for joy. "We can beat him before the council decides to use the Etherion cannon! This is great news!" she cried out in joy.

There was no response from Senso, killing the happy mood that Scylla was in.

Scylla instantly picked up on the silence and instantly stopped jumping. "Senso?" she asked curiously. "Why are you so quiet?"

"The Etherion Cannon is going to fire in about twenty minutes Sis," Senso said softly, but all heard him, making many begin to sweat in fear.

"Twenty...Minutes…?" Scylla asked softly, her body starting to tremble. "We are so screwed…" she added with a defeated tone of voice.

Natsu shook his head before he roared in outrage. "No way! We are going to leave this place alive! And I am going to beat Jellal!" Natsu shouted before he instantly turned to the doorway that had lead out of the cage room. Natsu then grabbed ahold of a hand and suddenly launched himself into a speed run. "Let's go, Gray!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he saw Natsu break into a run.

"That damn idiot!" Gray growled as he saw him break into a run. "Doesn't he know that he is dragging Scylla and not me!?" he said and started to run after him but he suddenly felt pain explode throughout his body. "Damn it," he hissed in pain. Gray instantly fell to his knees, feeling his body suddenly becoming numb. "That owlman took a lot out of me," he said through gritted teeth trying to fight against the pain.

Simon looked at Happy with a concerned frown. "Happy, was it?" he asked the blue cat. "Do you think you can carry him out of her and to the docking area? I am certain that the others are heading straight for the boats," he added before he looked down the hall that Natsu and Scylla vanished into. "I will go after Scylla and Natsu. I promise I will bring them back alive," he said before he looked back at Happy. "While Scylla was talking to Senso, I got word from Wally. He is with the others and they are waiting at the docks for us," Simon added, explaining to the blue cat where the others were.

"But...What about…?" Gray started to ask but was suddenly cut off by his body getting another shock of pain. "Scylla…" he whispered not seeing the knowing look he got from Simon.

"Don't worry, if I know her brother Senso, he wouldn't leave this place without her," Simon replied before he turned to face the hallway. "And something tells me that Erza is with him, which means that she is going to try and take Jellal on her own," he said shaking his head in disbelief. "As you know, those two have quite a history, like it was their destiny to fight each other. But I am worried about her because Jellal is a lot stronger then she knows, there is no way she could ever win against him," he said before he waved a dismissive hand at Happy and Gray. "I am not saying that I doubt her magic. It's just that despite everything that has happened, I know she will still try to save Jellal. I have no doubt in my mind that in her heart she could never forget about the boy she knew in her childhood," Simon said as his balled up fists grew slightly tighter. "Jellal is very cunning and knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage. And I wouldn't put it past him that he has manipulated his twin brother, who is now part of the magic council, to fire the Etherion blast," Simon continued explaining just how much trouble Erza was really in. Simon then glanced at Happy with a confident smile.

"But, if Natsu awakens his true Dragon slaying powers then he will be unstoppable. Not even Jellal could beat him," he said to the others. "That is if Senso gives him the right push he needs," Simon added before he started to run after Natsu. "Get Gray out of here! I will go get the others!" he shouted Happy as he ran down the hallway.

Happy nodded his head before he used his tail and wrapped it around Gray's stomach. The blue cat then carried Gray out of the caged room from the huge hole Natsu made earlier and flew straight towards the docks. He instantly spotted Lucy and the others and smiled at them as he gently put Gray in the boat.

**In the tower of Heaven throne room…**

Jellal smirked as he moved his chess pieces to have his king piece face the knight piece which was for Erza and the Hellhound chess piece before him. "Don't tell me the game is over already," he said mockingly before he saw Erza and Senso enter the throne room. "Been awhile Erza," he said to her as he rose up from his throne seat.

"Don't tell me after all these years that you enjoy toying with the lives of others?!" she asked him accusingly as she spotted the chessboard right next to him.

Jellal shrugged his shoulders in response. "Between the moment we are born till the moment that we die there is a little game filled with emotions called life," he said as he walked to a little spot in the room, with his back to them. "That demon you are with knows that it is so dreary living day after day," Jellal added with a knowing smirk. "It's more dreary for him since he has to be some eye-dog for a blind water mage instead of being what he was truly meant to be," Jellal said before he turned to look at them. "Then again, they don't really know who you really are, do they?" he asked Senso. "Nor do they know about Scylla's true identity. I must say it is quite ironic that you happen to run into her of all people," he said continuing to taunt Senso. "I must say, that if the Trinity Raven didn't take up on my offer I planned on calling you-know-who as my second choice, given their reputation," Jellal added putting up the bait he believed would cause a disrupt between the two before him and stall them long enough for the blast to go off.

Senso raised one of his dog eyebrows. "If you mean the Renegades, then that wouldn't have bothered us. I have no problem killing them as they would not hold it against me," he said making Jellal stumble.

He raised a curious eyebrow at the demon hound. "So you are willing to kill your former comrades?" he asked with an amused tone of voice. "Even your current ones in Fairy Tail?"

Senso merely shrugged, ignoring the look Erza was giving him. "If they get in my way or aim to get my sister killed, then I will kill all in my path. Even if that is me," he said with a tone a certainty.

Jellal smiled at Senso before he spoke again. "So she means that much to you? Didn't know a demon could love a human so much…" he said tauntingly. "She must be _really good_ if she is able to gain this much loyalty from a demon," Jellal added with a sadistic smirk.

"It's not loyalty," Senso replied as his form began to shift rapidly, from human to animal.

"Oh?" Jellal asked. "Then what is it?" he said before he burst out laughing. "Don't tell me it is love!" he laughed maniacally. Jellal then slashed the air before him glaring at the demon as one of his eyes began to glow. "Love is a weakness! It is so pathetic that it makes me sick just talking about it!" he said sounding almost like he was growling out the words.

"She's family, something you seem to lack, being a little slave bitch," Senso replied before his form solidified into a shadowed female form. "Is the little shit mad and angry because mommy didn't wipe his ass as a kid?" he mockingly asked before he switched to a shadowed male form. "Or is he upset that he never lived up to his daddy's expectations?"

Jellal only glared at the demon's unamusing taunts. "Really? That is the best you can come up with? Taunt me with mommy and daddy issues!?" he said nearly growling at Senso. "I am not planning on resurrecting Zerff because I had issues with my parents!" he said as he started to conjure up his magic.

Senso took his human form before rolling his eyes. "Oh, I get it now… You're overcompensating man, it must suck being handicapped like that," he said with a twisted smirk.

Erza blushed as she instantly knew _exactly_ what Senso was talking about.

Jellal's eye twitched at that insult. "You know, it is a wonder how your precious little sister managed to live with you so long, given your charming personality," he taunted before he conjured up his darkness magic, a bright light forming ghost-like tendrils in the palm of his hand. "And given that we only have ten minutes left before the blast goes off, you might want to hurry and say your goodbyes!"

Senso raised his eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You took control of the tower, finished rebuilding, manipulated the others to do so and have them kidnap Erza to bring her here, all for what? Just to die in a big blast? How stupid do you think I am?"

Jellal smirked at Senso. "On the contrary, I didn't plan for you and Charybdis to be here," he answered honestly. Jellal then glanced in Erza's direction. "After all, _you _don't have what I want," he added before he squished the tendrils in his hand, preparing to attack Erza. "And once I get what I want, you will soon regret becoming that little mermaid's pet!" Jellal shouted before he manipulated his magic to go and attack Erza.

Jellal's darkness magic went straight for Erza, who was already in a defensive stance. She instantly cut them down before she glared at him. Erza then leaped at Jellal, swinging her sword at him aiming for his neck. But Jellal instantly blocked it, smirking at her before he shot a ball of light energy hitting her directly on the chest. The force of the attack pushed Erza back, making her breakthrough an entire wall, and found herself falling in mid-air.

"You are damaging the very thing you put so much effort into completing!" she shouted at Jellal as she leaped her way back inside the throne room. "What was your point in doing all of this if you were going to demolish it in the first place?!" she continued to shout as she leaped onto the crystal in the throne room and attempted to attack Jellal from above. "The others put so much effort into building this damn place because they believed it was important to you!" she shouted again before she swung her sword at Jellal.

Jellal dodged her attack, making her only damage his twisted chess board. "Why should I care if a pillar or two gets destroyed?" he asked her with a smirk as he cartwheeled in midair from her. Jellal landed a few feet away from her and smirked sarcastically at her. "Really Erza, you have a bad talent in finding fault in everything I say. I never _forced_ them into building this tower. True they all did it because they knew it was important to me, but that was all due to my convincing performance as their precious so-called hero. But now that this tower is finally complete, I no longer have any need for those gullible fools," Jellal said before he cast another ounce of his dark magic and formed a ball of magic energy in the palm of his hand. "All that is left is to begin the sacrifice!" he said with an excited tone of voice before he crushed the ball of energy in his hand.

The ground beneath Erza's feet began to move and the dark magic that Jellal conjured up before began to wrap itself around Erza, trapping her into a human-sized magic ball.

Jellal smirked at the sight before he turned his gaze to Senso. "While it is obvious that her skills have grown under your care, you of all people should know that she isn't strong enough to defeat me," he said with a cocky grin. "I must say I am surprised to meet one of the dark Wizard's-" Jellal started to say but was suddenly cut off by Senso suddenly attacking the ball of energy, freeing Erza.

Senso flexed his hand, his knuckles popping. "That was actually rather weak. I expected more from you, but I guess the jokes on me for thinking a weak shit like you was actually strong," he said before he vanished into thin air.

Jellal glared at where Senso once stood with disgust. But his expression soon changed as he saw Erza running straight for him, catching him off guard. Erza swung her sword at him, cutting him straight across the stomach. '_What is this?! This isn't the weak girl I remember!_' he thought in his mind before he landed on the floor. Jellal was still numb with shock as he saw Erza standing over him, pointing the tip of her blade to his throat.

Erza looked down at him, her eyes almost looking demonic as she held her sword over him. "Now, why don't you tell us what your real plan is Jellal?" she asked him with a cold tone of voice. "And don't tell me it is about the R-system. You and I both know that it isn't completed," she added before she rested herself on top of him, nearly sitting on his stomach. "Do you know what I have been doing since you banished me from this place all those years ago?" she asked him, nearly yelling out the question. "I spent all that time endlessly researching everything about the R-System. I know that despite the fact that its construction matches the blueprints, there is still one thing that you don't have. The vital part to its completion," she said to him as the tip of the blade started to tremble.

Jellal noticed the blade shaking and smile up at her. "That's not true Erza," he said with a smirk. "Sacrificing you will make the tower fully complete."

Erza moved her blade a bit closer to his neck. "No. Something more basic than that," she said before she glanced towards Senso with a knowing glance. "It needs magic energy," she explained, knowing that the demon beside her would understand what she was saying. "And one would need an extreme amount of it just to activate the R-system. Isn't that right Senso?" she said, almost forming an amused smirk on her face.

Senso nodded his head before he moved out of sight, only to appear with a tendril aimed right at Jellal's neck. "Very true," he said, his tone dead. "But the question is, where would the magic come from… Oh, fucking hell… You are fucking insane!" Senso screamed as more tendrils sprouted from his body.

Jellal smirked up at the demon. "You're one to talk…" he said with an amused expression on his smug face. "After all, you are still here when the one thing that could possibly kill you is about to go off in _seven_ _minutes_," he added before he looked up at Erza with a smile. "Dying here doesn't seem so bad. Since I have no control over my body and soul anymore, for I have been possessed by Zeref," Jellal said as he flexed one of the hands that Erza was holding. "I am merely a puppet that he has been using in order to become alive once again," he added with the soft touch a tortured and broken tone in his voice. Jellal then closed his eyes forming a sad smile. "I wasn't able to save myself, and my closest friends were there to come to my rescue," he said to Erza, speaking in that sad tone once again. "That was when I knew that true freedom doesn't exist, and neither does heaven. I knew the R-system couldn't be completed but Zeref kept pushing me, _he_ forced me to continue the tower's construction," Jellal continued as the tower then started to rumble, showing that the cannon was just about to go off any time now.

Jellal then opened his eyes and looked up at Erza, giving her a sad and tortured smile. "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't," he told her with a sad smile. "It was like I was a runaway speeding train with no breaks to slow me down," he said before he closed his eyes again, his body relaxing beneath Erza's own. "I surrender. Go ahead and finish me," he said before he opened his eyes and looked up at Erza once again. "After all, isn't that what you came all this way for?" he asked her with a calm and relaxed expression on his face.

Erza's body started to tremble as all of what Jellal had said started to sink in. The image of the boy she once knew all those years ago, the one she loved, flashed in her mind. She started to lower her blade away from him. "There is no need for me to spill your blood on my hands," she said to him with a smile on her face. "The blast from the Etherion cannon should be coming any minute now. This is the end of you, and of me," she added before she moved off of Jellal and let go of her blade.

Jellal got up smiling at her like he used to do when they were kids.

"What a load of crap!" a voice shouted surprising the three in the room.

Jellal and Erza turned and saw Scylla. She glared at where she believed Jellal to be. "Don't believe anything that lunatic says Erza!" she shouted at the redhead. "I am blind and I can _see_ that he is clearly manipulating you! And there is only one reason for that, and it isn't to romantically die with you!" she shouted again.

Jellal glared at Scylla, knowing that the blind bimbo was ruining his plan. "Silence!" he shouted at her before he shot a ball of his dark magic at the area above Scylla's head. The dark energy hit the area directly and a big piece of debris started to fall right above Scylla, just about to strike her directly on the head.

"Scylla!" Erza shouted as she saw the debris just about to hit the blind water mage.

Suddenly Natsu appeared and tackled Scylla out of the way before the debris could injure her.

Senso moved towards the two of them before he covered them in smoke. "The cannon," he mumbled, his voice low and empty. "It's about to fire."

Scylla gasped softly, lifting her head from the ground. She knew that if Senso shielded them from the blast, that he would die from it. "Senso!" she cried out to him.

Senso did not respond, only focused more smoke around them, making his strongest shield. Erza was not exempt from this protection either. A cloud of smoke appeared around her as well and pulled her over to them, melding into the smoke sphere Senso was creating.

A bright light filled the room as the Etherion blast started to shoot down the tower.

**Outside the tower…**

Happy watched in horror as he saw the Etherion blast fired on the tower. "No! The etherion blast is destroying the tower! Natsu and the others haven't gotten out of there, they're still inside!" he cried out as he started to shed tears. "That blast is going to kill them!" he cried as he hid his face in his cat paws.

Gray looked at the tower with fear in his eyes. "No!" he softly whispered to himself before he moved to the edge of the boat as much as his injured body was able to. "Natsu! Erza! Senso!" he shouted as he watched the tower be demolished. "Scylla…" Gray said with pain in his voice, seeing all four of their smiling faces flash in his mind.

The force of the blast caused the boat that they all were into tip over, forcing them into the ocean.

Juvia instantly conjured up her water bubble spell to protect them from drowning. The waves crashed around them, pushing the giant water bubble back and forth in the current of the ocean water. But slowly, and to Juvia's relief, the ocean water started to settle down and the sea was calm once again. Everyone instantly looked to where the tower was and all of their jaws dropped, seeing that the tower _was still standing. _Only the tower was different, as it looked like a giant blue crystalized version of the place.

"What the Hell is that?!" Gray asked with astonishment.

"Did we lose them?" Happy asked as he was as confused as the rest of them.

**Back at the top of the tower...**

Erza, who had pulled herself over Natsu and Scylla as the blast hit the tower, opened her eyes. She glanced around and was astonished to see that they all were still alive and unharmed. "Senso?" she asked softly as she looked at the smoke around him. She knew that the blast had to have inflicted serious damage on the demon, which gave her cause to worry. "Are you alright?" she asked him, trying to find any sign as to whether or not he was all right.

There was no response for a few tense moments before the smoke began to slowly dissipate. As her vision was clearing, Erza saw the smoke condense into the familiar form of Senso's human form. But what she saw shook her. His body was unmoving, burns and openings scattered his body, showing just how much punishment he took from protecting them. She almost thought he was dead until she saw the shallow breaths leaving him, indicating that while he was badly hurt, he was alive.

Scylla lifted her head and instantly got up to her hands and knees. She looked terrified as she moved her hands on the ground, searching for any sign of Senso. "Senso?" she called out as she searched for him, her voice trembling with fear.

It nearly broke Erza's heart to see Scylla search for her brother who had always been by her side. "He's over here Scylla," she said to the blind girl. Erza then rose to her feet and lead Scylla to where Senso was.

Scylla instantly started to panic as she could smell Senso's burning flesh. She instantly started to search all over his body to inspect the damage. Her heart was breaking piece by piece as she felt each injury he took just to protect them. Scylla lifted Senso's head to her chest and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. "You idiot," she said with a shaky voice. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. "You could've been killed…" she added before her tears then started to spill down her cheeks and fall onto Senso's face. "And then what will happen to me?" she asked him softly. "You were always my eyes...How can I see in this world without you to help me?" she asked him again before she softly sobbed, holding Senso's face against her cheek.

She felt a trembling hand slide up to her other cheek, the hand vibrating violently before settling against it. "I did what I always do sister," Senso spoke, his voice ragged and filled with pain as his entire form shook. "My life for yours."

Scylla sobbed as she pulled Senso's body towards her, holding him in her arms.

Erza shook her head as she fought the tears that were threatening to come.

"How sweet…" Jellal said in a taunting manner. "What a touching devoted scene," he added with a sarcastic grin. He pretended to brush a tear away from his eye. "I do believe I am about to cry," he said taunting them once again.

Erza glared at Jellal, feeling pure rage and the sudden urge to tear Jellal apart limb by limb. Apparently, in this situation, some of Senso's bloodlust urges rubbed off on her. "You monster…" she said with a growl.

Jellal then began to laugh. His laughter echoed throughout the room, or what seemed like a room. "At last, my moment of glory has finally come at last!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Scylla instantly stopped crying as she heard Jellal's words. "'Moment of glory'?" she said repeating his words. She slowly lifted her head from Senso's and glared in the direction she heard the blue-haired bastard's laugh coming from. "Just what did you do that my brother had to nearly give his life to protect me for!?" she shouted at him, her body slowly starting to tremble in anger. For the first time in her life, she wanted to make someone suffer and have them scream in agony, but she wasn't going to go all out until she got her answers _then_ Jellal would no longer have any reason to live.

Jellal looked at her with an evil smile on his face. "Too bad for you that you cannot see little girl, for you are now standing in the true form of the tower of heaven," he said to her before he spread out his arms. "A giant tower of Lacrima crystal, and thanks to the council for firing the Etherion blast this tower is now complete. The magic energy from it filled the missing piece of the puzzle and now the R-system is ready to be activated," he said before he looked at Erza. "There is just one more thing left to do."

"So all this time I was your pawn," Erza said as she glared at him. "Scylla was right about you," she said before she snickered as something just occurred to her. "It took a blind girl, who cannot see anything but darkness to spot out your lies," she said before she burst out a small giggle.

"Yes," Jellal said as he glanced at Scylla.

"But in the end, it didn't matter. For it all turned out to be as he hoped," a male voice came from behind Erza. "Really Erza, your expression is priceless," the male voice said as the figure of a man walked up from behind Erza and stood right next to Jellal.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw Siegrain right before her.

Scylla however, was not as shocked as Erza was. "Don't be fooled, Erza," she said to the stunned redhead. "I can hear his voice and they are exactly the same tone and pitch. And trust me, I have met a few pairs of twins and they have different tones and pitches, despite how people tell me they look exactly alike," she said before she gently petted Senso's head. "Also, Senso here has pulled off the same trick Jellal is doing now. So we can all safely guess that the man with Jellal right now is not a twin brother, but a shadow form or a copy. A trick not easy to pull off, considering the shadow takes half of your magic energy with you," Scylla added with a smirk. "Or so my demonically charming brother has told me."

Jellal and Siegrain smirked at Scylla, looking a bit impressed. "Impressive. Should expect nothing less from Charybdis," they both said at the same time. Jellal and Siegrain then both suddenly fused and became one.

Erza was once again, stunned with what she saw.

Jellal smirked at Erza, enjoying the surprised look on her face. "I do hope you enjoyed the so-called freedom I have given you, because it is time for you to pay the price for it," he said before the energy around him surged, starting up like a burning heart before sparking a flame. "Ahh," he sighed with pleasure. "I can feel the magic energy flowing within me," he said before he balled up his fist. Jellal then smirked as something then just occurred to him. "Hahaha!" he laughed suddenly. "The magic council must be a pile of rubble by now," he said as he continued laughing. "What a blessing Ultear has been for me! I couldn't have accomplished all of this without her assistance," Jellal added before he formed a ball of dark energy in his hand. "The foolish girl believed that mankind will become one with Heaven, so Death itself had no sway over her fears.

I should really thank her for being so easy to manipulate!" Jellal said before he blasted Erza with her dark magic energy.

Erza was thrust back a few feet from Scylla and Senso, nearly being knocked off her feet.

Scylla heard Erza's cries and started to conjure up her water magic. '_If I can only see him then I should be able to help Erza!_' she thought, cursing her own blindness. But then she suddenly remembered that Scylla wasn't the only one who could help Erza in this fight. '_Of course! Natsu!_' she thought before she turned her upper body, facing in the direction she was currently sitting. She then conjured up her _**water cane**_ spell and swung her water whip to hit where she suspected Natsu to be. "Natsu!" she shouted as she continued to blindly swing where she hoped Natsu was. Suddenly she felt her water hit something and felt hope ignite within her. "Natsu, wake up!" she said hitting the same spot again. "Are you going to lie there and let Erza steal your chance to one up on her!?" she shouted, this time nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jellal glared at Scylla, hearing her screams. "You should really learn to keep quiet," he said before he started to conjure up a ball of dark magic energy. Jellal then fired the dark energy at Scylla, watching with glee as he saw the blast just about to strike her from the back of her head.

Erza instantly appeared out of nowhere and canceled out Jellal's attack with one of her swords. She glared at Jellal as she moved her sword and positioned herself into an attack stance. "I won't let you kill anyone else!" she said before she launched herself at Jellal, attacking him head-on. "You are going to die Jellal! I will kill you!" Erza shouted as she ran towards Jellal.

Jellal smirked up at Erza before he activated his little trap.

Suddenly a snake tattoo appeared on Erza's body, wrapping around her arms and legs. Erza suddenly had her arms and legs spreading out and felt her body become stiff as a board. She struggled against the magic but it was futile.

"That is a _**binding snake**_ spell. I slipped it on you right as you pinned me to the floor earlier," Jellal said before he slowly walked up to her. "And now that everything is in order, I just need to do one last thing before Zerff can be resurrected," he added with a knowing smirk. "And you get to take center stage in all of this, my dear," he said to Erza taunting her. "For you see, the magic energy in the Lacrima needs to be infused in the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens your body will break down and reconstruct itself to become Zeref's new body," Jellal said to her before he summoned up a large crystal that he knew was part of the R-system. Jellal then shoved Erza into the crystal. "I really did love you Erza," he said with a cold expression on his face as he watched Erza being slowly sucked into the crystal. Jellal then turned away and began to perform the ceremony to resurrect Zeref. "Oh great and powerful Zeref, I call upon you and offer you this woman's flesh!" he said saying the words that started conjuring up the R-system.

The crystal tower started to glow all around them, a sign that whatever Jellal was doing it seemed to be working.

Erza struggled as she tried to break free from what was pulling her in.

"Hang on Erza!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

Erza turned her head and felt relief flow through her as she saw Natsu coming towards her.

Natsu instantly grabbed Erza and pulled out her of the crystal. "I got ya," he said softly to her before he looked at Jellal with a dragon-like smirk. "Sorry pal, but Erza is an important member of our Fairy Tail family. I won't let you lay a finger on her," he said to the blue-haired bastard. Natsu then leaped up in the air, carrying Erza with him before he landed right next to Scylla. "Jeez Erza," he said to the redhead as he laid her down next to Senso, resting her head on the other side of Scylla's lap. "What the Hell are you doing hanging out with this loser? If we don't hurry and get back to the guild, Lucy isn't going to be able to pay for her rent," Natsu said giving Erza a knowing smirk. "And trust me, you don't want to make her angry," he chuckled. "She's scary when she's angry."

Erza laughed at that. "That she is," she said before she tried to move her arms and legs but it seemed that Jellal's binding snake spell was still controlling her body. "I'm sorry Natsu but I can't move my body," she said to him looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

Natsu looked down at her with a surprising shock. "No way, you can't move?" he said in disbelief. Natsu formed an evil dragon-like smile on his face, giving off a mischievous giggle. Moving his hands on her, Natsu began to _tickle_ Erza. "This is the perfect time for some serious payback!" he said to her as he tickled Erza's body and feet, hitting every ticklish spot he believed Erza was ticklish.

"Natsu! This is serious! There is no time for goofing off so stop it!" Erza cried as she felt her body give out tiny spasms as she was indeed ticklish from every part of her body.

Natsu suddenly stopped as he was instantly hit on the head by Scylla. "Knock it off you! I swear you are more of a handful then Senso!" she shouted at the dragon slayer.

Natsu rubbed the small bump Scylla made on his head and looked at her with a confused brow. "Oh, hey Scylla, how did you get up here so fast?" he asked her completely surprised by her being here. He looked around looking for someone. "And where is Gray? Don't tell me he ran off and left us behind!" he added suddenly looking mad.

Scylla glared in Natsu's direction before she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You moron! Gray was never here, to begin with! And I got here so fast is because _you_ dragged _me_ all the way up here! You nearly tore my arm out of its socket!" she shouted at him, scolding Natsu like a parent would scold their child who just got in trouble. "And I had a Hell of a time waking your lazy butt up while all of the action was going on! Senso is down for the count, Jellal wants to use Erza to bring back the dark wizard Zeref, and everyone else is too damn far away to stop him!" Scylla continued to shout at him. "You can play around later! Right now we need you to go kick Jellal's ass for Erza, since the bastard managed to put a snake binding spell on her when she had her guard down!" she shouted at him before she gave the dragon slayer a wicked grin. "Or are you really going to pass up the change to not only one up Gray and Senso, but _Erza _as well?" she asked him, knowing how badly this dragon boy wanted to beat Erza and Gray at something. "Eh, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked at Scylla before he shook his head. "Nah, I am just going to beat him up for Erza," he replied before he looked down at Erza. "You stay here with Scylla, Erza cause things are about to get messy," he said to the redhead before he stood up on his feet.

"Natsu you can't!" Erza said looking worried. "He is too powerful! And besides, you don't know a thing about him!" she added.

Natsu smirked at her. "It's not that important. I don't need to know a guy to beat him up," he said with a smile.

"Please for once just do as I say!" Erza whispered at him, shedding a few tears.

Scylla rolled her eyes at Erza's comment. "I am starting to see why Senso gets annoyed with you so easily," she muttered under her breath before she conjured up her _**water lock **_spell. "And as I recall, we don't know that very much about you either," Scylla added as she manipulated the water to suck Senso inside the large ball of water.

"True, but I can still take you down," Natsu said before he punched Erza in the stomach, knocking the redhead out. Natsu then turned to look at Scylla. "Think your water lock has enough room for two?" he asked her.

Scylla smiled at his question. "My _**water lock**_ can hold as many people as I want," she answered with a cocky grin. "Just push her into the water and she will join Senso," Scylla added as she slowly got up on her feet. "And no offense, but I am seriously pissed I am going to miss out on this fight," Scylla said crossing her arms, her face expressing her annoyance. "Sometimes my blindness can be a pain in the ass."

Natsu chuckled as he pushed Erza into Scylla's _**water lock**_.

Jellal looked stunned as he saw all that Natsu just did. "You really fool hearted as gossip claims you to be. Do you get some sick satisfaction out of knocking out your defenseless friend?" he asked the dragon slayer.

"I had to do it," Natsu replied. "Because she was crying," he said before he conjured up his fire magic, forming fireballs around his fists. "She looked so weak and fragile...Her voice was trembling with fear," Natsu continued to say. He shook his head as if he was preventing an image to appear in his mind. "I don't want to see Erza like that. All my life, I have always looked up to her, seeing her as a strong warrior. And I hope that when she wakes up that she will be her old self again," Natsu said before he turned to face Jellal. His face looked almost like that of a Dragon as he glared at Jellal with the look of bloodlust reflected in his eyes. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Natsu growled at him.

Jellal smirked at Natsu as he flexed his hands tauntingly. "Is that so? Then consider my interest peaked. I always wanted to experience the power of a Dragonslayer," he said, taunting Natsu.

Natsu instantly sprinted towards Jellal, throwing a right-handed punch to Jellal's face. Jellal instantly dodged the punch but was surprised as Natsu instantly attacked him with a fired up follow-up kick which hit Jellal's face and knocked him a few feet away. Natsu sprinted after Jellal and instantly gave Jellal a few rounds of being punched and kicked repeatedly before he conjured up his _**Fire Dragon's wing attack**_. It was quickly followed up by a _**Fire Dragon's claw**_, which both attacks managed to hit a direct shot on Jellal and made the blue haired wizard's body slam hard into one of the crystal walls nearby. Natsu sprinted for the attack once again and assaulted Jellal with a _**Fire Dragon's roar**_ spell, instantly creating a small explosion. The dragonslayer stood where he was and waited patiently to see if he had defeated his opponent.

He wasn't all that surprised as he saw Jellal smirk at him, slipping off his not partly burnt long coat. "Is that the best you got?" he taunted. "Really, I was expecting much more from you, Natsu Dragneel. How disappointing," he continued as he slowly got into his fighting stance. "I really wanted to taste the destructive force of a dragonslayer before I ripped you to shreds with my bare hands. But if that is all that you have to give me then I will just have to take the kid gloves off and stop wasting my time," he added with a taunting smirk, knowing that this would piss Natsu off and bait him into an attack.

And as he predicted Natsu growled and started to run right at him.

"You are going to pay for interrupting my ceremony," Jellal said to the hot-headed dragon slayer. "Prepare yourself for a taste of _my_ heavenly body magic," he added before he started to summon up his own magic spell. "_**Meteor**_!" he shouted as he activated the spell.

Jellal's body was suddenly engulfed in a glowing bright light, which made him look similar to a lightning bug. He instantly leaped up in the air, dodging Natsu's attack. Jellal instantly appeared behind Natsu, looking like he was flying and tackled straight at Natsu's back. Jellal then appeared behind Natsu again and kicked Natsu right in the face. Jellal 'flew' around Natsu again before attacking Natsu with a powerful punch to the face. And Jellal appeared beside Natsu and gave the dragon-slayer another roundhouse kick to the face, knocking Natsu to the ground.

"Damn," Natsu hissed as he lifted his body onto his hands and knees. "This guy is fast," he added before looking up at to see where Jellal was. Unfortunately, the bastard was moving way too fast for his eyes to catch a glimpse of him. Natsu then smirked before he looked towards where Scylla was standing seeing her eyes completely closed. He instantly had a flashback to the time when he first sparred against her, and how fast she managed to dodge and counter attack despite her being unable to literally see him. Natsu chuckled at the memory as he instantly got up to his feet. "Looks like I am going to have to use my other senses to fight him," he said with a smirk. '_Just as Scylla taught me_,' he thought in his mind as he started to run in a random direction. '_How ironic that I would be needing to use this strategy when the master who taught me this is standing right there!_' Natsu thought with a laughing smirk. Natsu then closed his eyes and began to use his sense of taste, smell, and sound to locate where Jellal was.

"I just need to focus all of my senses to predict his next attack!" he whispered aloud. He instantly sensed Jellal right behind him and as fast as he could, he threw a right-handed punch at the bastard. But Jellal instantly dodged the punch, surprising Natsu once again. '_How is it that he is moving so fast?!_' Natsu thought before he sensed Jellal was right behind him. Natsu instantly turned around to counter-attack but Jellal knocked Natsu to the ground before the dragon-slayer could do anything.

Jellal smirked down at him before he unleashed a mixture of punches and kick attacks. He was moving so fast that one would think that Jellal was a machine gun unleashing a hail of 'bullets' on Natsu at close range. Jellal had finished his relentless attack with a stomp onto Natsu's stomach. "And now it's time to put on the finishing move. Hope you enjoy the taste of _real_ destructive power," Jellal said before he leaped high into the air. He then placed both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out, forming up seven fingers. Seven Magic seals appeared in front of him and they connected together making what looked like a star constellation. "May the seven stars rain their judgment upon you!" Jellal shouted as the seals formed a constellation. "_**Grand Chariot**_!" he shouted, casting the powerful spell. Each Magic seal then released a powerful light blast down on Natsu, forming the same pattern on the ground around him before they exploded.

Natsu was instantly shot up into the air, feeling pain throughout his entire body. His body twirled down to the ground, landing head first before falling flat on his face. Smoke sizzled off of him as his body looked like he was dead.

Jellal slowly floated down to the ground smiling at Natsu. "That attack has the same powerful impact as an actual meteor. I am impressed that your body is still in one piece," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps that was a little bit too much," Jellal muttered before he glanced the area around him. "The R-system can't afford to lose anymore Lacrima or else it will be rendered useless. I can already feel the magic within it beginning to leak out," he added before he glanced to where Erza was. "I will have to hurry," he said before he looked at Scylla, who was standing in a defensive stance in front of her **water lock** bubble. "This should be easy enough," he added before Jellal started to walk towards Scylla.

But as Jellal started to walk towards her, he instantly felt something hit against his ankle. He looked down to see that it was a lacrima pebble. Jellal saw another one roll right next to the other pebble and looked in the direction the pebbles came from. He smirked with amusement as he saw that it was Natsu, who was now starting to throw another pebble at Jellal. Natsu's body trembled as he threw lifted his arm as high as he could and threw the pebble in his hand right at Jellal, this one a bit higher than the others.

"You feel that? That was my sneak attack," Natsu said, his voice barely audible. His body trembled as he then threw another pebble at Jellal.

The pebble flew right past Jellal, missing him entirely.

Natsu then started to chuckle. "Quite a good attack huh?" he asked Jellal as he slowly got up on one knee, looking directly at him. "Since the tower is a giant crystal now...I guess shattering it would be a huge kick in the ass for you and your plans huh?" he asked with a big grin on his face. "Looks like it just isn't your day, buddy!" Natsu said with a smirk on his face before he instantly lifted his fist and pounded it deep into the ground. The force of the punch created large cracks in the crystal.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Jellal shouted at him, as he saw the large cracks in the crystal around Natsu.

Natsu softly chuckled as he stood up onto his feet. "Oh, come on haven't you heard? Destroying stuff is what the mages of Fairy Tail are best at!" Natsu replied with a laughing smile. Natsu then conjured up his fire magic, manipulating it to engulf his entire right fist. "I am all fired up now! More than I have ever been in my entire life!" Natsu said to Jellal with an excited expression on his face.

Jellal glared at Natsu, his eyes reflecting the dark mage's strong desire to tear Natsu apart. "I am not going to let some dumbass like you get in my way!" Jellal shouted at him. "I have been dreaming of this day for a long time, and I'll be damned if I am going to let you ruin everything!" he shouted again, balling up a fist in anger.

Natsu scoffed at Jellal's insults. "Hate to break it to ya, but I am a pretty tough guy to beat. If you got the balls to think you can take me down, then come and get me!" he taunted Jellal. "I have been training with a demon, so give me your best shot!" he added before he glanced at the unconscious Senso. "Show me if a pathetic coward like you really can fight!" Natsu taunted again, this time planning on making his opponent pissed off and in turn giving him an opening in his blind anger.

Jellal glared at Natsu before he unleashed a hail of magic blasts at Natsu.

Natsu managed to dodge them all and leaped into the air. "Too slow asshole!" he shouted as he smirked down at Jellal. Natsu prepared himself to attack Jellal from above, as he came flying right towards the blue-haired dark mage. "Gotcha now!" he said just as he was about to strike a fire punch. But Natsu was suddenly surprised as he saw a smirk form on Jellal's face.

"I don't think so," Jellal said before he instantly countered Natsu with a magic energy blast, which caused Natsu to be blasted across the crystal floor.

Natsu could only hold up a blocking stance to protect himself against Jellal's counter attack. '_Damn it!_' he thought in his mind. Natsu suddenly noticed that Jellal's attack was pushing him close to the edge behind him. '_He isn't taking me down that easily_,' he growled in his mind before he diminished Jellal's magic attack, roaring like a dragon. The dragon slayer then began to chuckle as he instantly ran straight for Jellal. "What's the matter? Are you _afraid_ of wrecking your precious tower then actually taking me head-on like a real mage?!" he taunted Jellal. "Well, you better think of pulling off a different tactic, cause that is never gonna work on me! Never thought a dark mage like you could be such a pussy!" Natsu continued, taunting the dark mage by taking a sharp blow to the man's ego.

Jellal glared at Natsu, showing the dragon-slayer that his words were getting to him. "I would watch my mouth if I were you!" he shouted at Natsu. "You shouldn't be so cocky when you are about to die!" Jellal added before he conjured up another more powerful magic energy blast, again knocking Natsu a few feet away from him in mid-air.

Natsu backflipped in the air, landing on his feet before he conjured up his **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame** attack, only this time he aimed directly for the floor then at Jellal. The massive heat of his fire attack managed to destroy and melt some of the lacrima while the impact of the attack damaged part of the floor beneath his feet. Natsu formed a sadistic smile as he looked directly at Jellal. Natsu softly chuckled as he saw Jella looked really, really pissed off. "That hot enough for ya, you Dark Mage pussy?" he taunted softly at Jellal.

Jella glared at Natsu with the look of pure firing rage in his eyes. "Now I am really angry…!" he softly growled aloud. "I didn't spend all of these years building this tower just to have it all be torn down by some freak tear it down, I won't let that happen, you hear me!" he shouted aloud for Natsu to hear.

Natsu laughed at Jellal's little outburst. "Tough break, pal," he said as he smirked at Jellal shrugging his shoulders. "But I did warn you. Destroying stuff is one of Fairy Tail's specialties," he added before he chuckled with amusement. "Guess you are having a little trouble with your hearing," he taunted. Natsu then chuckled again. "You're a pussy Dark Mage that has a hearing problem! Hahaha!" Natsu laughed with amusement.

Jellal ground his teeth in anger before he started to conjure up one of his magic attacks. "I'll make you pay for that!" he growled before he moved his hands and formed an "X" position above his head and he began to unleash a great deal of Magic Power as a ball of swirling black mass starts to form above him. The air around Natsu started to change drastically, and effect Natsu.

"What the Hell is going on?" Natsu asked himself softly. "He is doing something weird with his magic," he added before he felt his stomach turn. "It's making me sick," Natsu said as he tried to fight the urge to barf.

Jellal raised his X formed hands above his head, summoning up the spell. "And now I'll plunge you into infinite darkness Dragon Slayer!" he shouted before he glanced in Scylla's direction. He slowly formed a smirk before he glanced back at Natsu. "But first, let's take out the garbage that is stinking up the place," he said in a dark tone of voice. Jellal turned his body towards Scylla and began to summon up the magic spell.

Natsu's eyes widened before he started running towards Scylla. "Wait! If you kill her you kill Erza too! Don't you need her?!" he shouted as he ran towards Scylla's defense. "If you kill her then what was the point of all this bullshit in the first place?!"

"It doesn't matter to him anymore Natsu!" Scylla shouted at him, taking a defensive stance. "While it would be a problem since his so-called ceremony requires the body of a powerful wizard that is comparable to one of the Legendary Ten Wizard Saints, but that doesn't mean he can't find someone else to replace her afterward!" she added. "In case you haven't noticed Natsu, Erza isn't the only one who be perfect for Zeref's new required body," Scylla said before she smirked sarcastically. "That is _if_ he even wants to come back," she said softly before she sensed a disturbance in one of her water locked bubbles. She turned her head to the source and quickly figured it out to be Erza, who was trying to break herself out of Scylla's water bubble. "Erza! Stop trying to break free! There isn't anything you can do to help!" she shouted at the redhead.

Natsu appeared instantly in front of Scylla, spreading his arms out as an attempt to shield her.

Scylla turned towards him sensing him in front of her. "What do you think you are doing Natsu! You'll be killed if you take that attack head-on!" she shouted at him.

"No way in Hell Scylla, I'm not going to let him kill you!" Natsu shouted at her.

"It's too late!" Jellal shouted at them. "I will kill all four of you!" he shouted once more before he finally released the magic attack. The black orb that looked exactly like a black hole, started to form a black mist around it, moving around and around like it was a fire wheel only black. "**Heavenly body magic: Altairis**!" Jellal shouted as the spell went straight for Natsu and Scylla. The two of them could feel the gravity around them suddenly become heavier as the black orb got closer and closer to them.

At the last minute, three shapes appeared right in front of Natsu taking him by surprise right as the blast hit them just at that moment.

**Far away from the tower**…

Sho suddenly felt a cold chill go up his spine as he saw a small explosion come out of nowhere at the top of the tower. "Something bad just happened…" he said softly to the others as he glanced towards them looked a bit frightened. "A huge blast of cold air just came over me…" he added with a shaky voice.

Gray ignored Sho as he kept his eyes focused on the top of the tower. He knew Senso would keep Scylla safe, and that Erza and Natsu would be able to defeat Jellal, but he couldn't stop shaking the feeling that something was coming. Something big…

**Back at the top of the tower**

The smoke from the blast had slowly cleared up before the three shapes in front of Natsu became clear.

Natsu looked shocked as he saw Erza, Simon, _and_ Senso standing right in front of him. "What the Hell?!" he asked in astonishment. "Senso? Why the Hell did you do that?!" he shouted at the demon, alerting Scylla to what was going on. "Weren't you knocked out by the cannon blast?!"

Senso didn't move a muscle before he turned around to look at Natsu slowly. "You are too loud," he said before turning towards Erza and Simon. "And you two are idiots for trying to take a blast that can kill you."

Scylla walked right up to Senso and pounded her fist on the top of his head. "What on Earth were you thinking?" she shouted at him. "You are already wiped out from that Etherion blast and _should_ be recovering! Not trying to put yourself in six feet under dirt bed!" she said shouting at Senso like an overprotective mother. "I don't care if those two were stupid for trying to play hero and block the blast when they could've maybe perhaps _moved us _out of the blast range and to somewhere safe. Hell, _you _could've done it, told us all to shut the fuck up and go back to sleep, but NO," she said continuing her rant. "You just had to plunge in head first into the blast and make your body take in more injuries and give me a heart attack!"

Senso just took the hit before grabbing Scylla arms and stopping her. "One, that blast was nothing compared to the cannon, so calm down sister. And two, I did it because I could," he said with a very smug voice.

Scylla had a really pissed off look on her face before she grabbed Senso by the neck. "Stop acting like your superman! You are not indestructible, and you are sure as Hell not wearing a spandex suit with a cape!" she shouted at him. "You only have one body! Stop abusing it!" she continued to shout at him.

Simon felt confused and a bit concerned for the now injured Senso. "Uh...Shouldn't we stop her?" he asked aloud.

Erza sighed heavily and shook her head. "No. It's best to let her get it out of her system now…"

What Scylla didn't know was that Senso was changing his clothes to that of what she had said, but the colors in being that of a rainbow. "Are you so sure about the spandex and cape? Because I do believe I wear them well," he said with a shit eating grin.

Jellal balled up his fists, glaring at Senso. "You have gotta be fucking kidding me…" he softly growled before he lifted both of his hands above his head, conjuring up two large balls of energy. Jellal unleashed the magic attacks, aiming for both Senso and Scylla.

Just as the blasts were about to make a direct hit, Natsu and Simon blocked each of Jellal's magic attacks shielding Senso and Scylla. Natsu and Scylla were both knocked into a lacrymite wall while Simon and Senso were completely blasted out of the tower. A few minutes later, there came the sound of a splash which meant that they had just landed into the ocean water below.

Erza's eyes widened before she ran to the edge to see if Simon and Senso were safe. She sighed of relief as she saw Simon, who just surfaced with a pissed off Senso in his arms. "Thank Heaven," she said softly as she watched Simon beginning to swim towards a floating blue orb that was nearby. She smirked as she figured that the blue orb must be Lucy and the others. '_They made it out before the cannon went off_,' she thought before she turned to look at Natsu and Scylla.

Natsu had taken the force of the blast but somehow had managed to switched places with Scylla before they hit the crystal wall, causing a few bits of Lacrima to fall around them. Scylla was now gently touching his face, softly talking to him.

Jella burst out laughing, finding all of this somehow amusing. "How funny! That fool thought he could withstand my blast and play hero! And for a Hellhound of all things!" he laughed. He then looked right at Natsu and softly chuckled with amusement. "And this moron! Taking both the blast and protecting that blind bitch at the same time. The dumb ass could've saved himself and just let her get hurt since she is completely useless!" he added before he started to laugh hysterically.

Natsu softly growled out of nowhere before he got on his feet and instantly ran towards Jellal and gave him a right-handed punch to the face. "Shut the Hell up!" Natsu growled at Jellal. The force of Natsu's punch pushed Jellal into a Lacrima wall right behind him, making him land hard right onto the center of his back.

Jellal felt a sharp pain through his body as he landed on his feet. He leaned his head forward and rested his hand on his chest, not used to being the one suffering. Jellal just lifted his head to glare at Natsu but his expression suddenly changed as he saw Natsu holding something close to his mouth. And Natsu started to _bite_ and _eat_ it. "I don't believe it…" Jellal said softly in disbelief.

Natsu took a small bite from the chunk of Lacrima, eating it like it was a piece of candy. Blue magic energy started to surround his body as he continued to eat it the Lacrima stone in his hand.

"He's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast!" Jellal said in astonishment.

Erza was just as astonished as Jellal was as she ran to Scylla and lifted her up from the ground.

Scylla looked confused as she couldn't exactly see what was going on. "Uh...Erza?" she asked softly. "Care to tell me what Natsu is doing now? I think I can hear him eating something like hard candy…" she said to the redhead.

"Natsu is eating the Lacrima…" Erza told her. "He is trying to absorb the magic properties within it. Focusing on boosting his fire magic…" she added before she shook his head in disbelief, knowing that what Natsu was doing was very foolish.

Erza didn't notice the smirk that was slowly forming on Scylla's face.

Once he swallowed the Lacrima in his mouth, Natsu roared a loud dragon-like battle cry and felt his body begin to surge with magical energy. His eyes glowed a bright blue as he slammed his fists into the floor causing large cracks and fissures to appear going straight in Jellal's direction. Suddenly a blue liquid burst out of Natsu's mouth and he began to make choking sounds. He instantly fell to his knees, holding his neck as he struggled to breathe in some air. He made a painful choking sound as more blue liquid continued to come out of his mouth.

Erza looked at Natsu with worry as she saw him choking. "What on Earth was he thinking?! How can he be so stupid?" she said in disbelief. "Ethernano is made up of all types of elements than just fire! It could easily poison him and kill him before Jellal even land a single punch on him!" she said to Scylla, again not noticing the smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Scylla said softly, earning a surprised look from Erza.

"How can you say that?!" Erza shouted at her.

Scylla smirked at Erza's question. Now she knew how Senso must feel while talking to her. "You forget Erza," she said to her. "Natsu isn't just a mage...He's a Dragon-Slayer…" she said with a proud smile right as Natsu suddenly roared like a Dragon.

Natsu's body was suddenly engulfed with fire magic, a large flaming image of a dragon appeared above him. His eyes glowed red as he looked directly at Jellal, reminding Erza of Senso's demonic eyes when he is about to do something he found 'fun'. The area around Natsu's eyes started to morph making his face resemble that of a dragon.

Erza's eyes widened as she slowly absorbed what was happening before her very eyes. "He did it...He managed to successfully absorb the etherion!" she said softly to Scylla.

"He did...And now you no doubt are seeing the final ultimate stage that a Dragon slayer can take...**Dragon Force **I believe my brother called it," Scylla said with a knowing smirk. "In other words, Jellal is about to find out first hand that you shouldn't pick a fight with a pissed off Dragon," she added with an amused smirk. "Cause he is going to soon regret doing so," Scylla added before she stood up on her feet, rested a hand against her stomach. She felt the wounds from her fight with the owl-man starting to catch up to her.

Erza looked up at her with a curious glance. "How do you know that Natsu is, in fact, doing that?" she asked Scylla. "You can't be so sure that is what is happening…"

Scylla turned her head towards Erza with a knowing smirk on her face. "I can _sense _his inner Dragon coming out Erza...And we both know there is only one way how that is possible," she said to the red head before turning her head back towards where she can sense the dragon-slayer.

Natsu instantly moved in for the attack, hitting Jellal with a knee to the face. He quickly pounced up to the top of a nearby collum and pushed himself into a pounce-like launch attack, hitting Jellal in the face again with a right hook. The impact of the blow forced both Natsu and Jellal to crash through _**twenty-five**_ floors down.

Jellal smirked at Natsu before he conjured up his magic activating the **Meteor** spell. He disappeared beneath Natsu and began to fly straight up to the top of the tower. "You won't be able to catch up with me at this speed!" he shouted at Natsu.

Natsu glared behind him at Jella before he quickly looked around. Spotting a large amount of Lacrima falling close by. He turned his body around, making sure to land on the large boulder and used it as a medium to launch himself as hard as he could, instantly catching up with Jellal. Natsu aimed his left fist as he caught up with the dark mage and punched him with a powerful hit at Jellal's gut. The impact of both of their speeds and Natsu's punch as they broke through the floor made a huge updraft of air explode into the room.

Jellal felt the impact of Natsu's punch erupt through his gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I am not going to lose!" he shouted at Natsu as they started to slow down. Jellal quickly performed a reverse roundhouse kick to Natsu's face instantly knocking him into a Lacrima crystal collum nearby. "Not to you!" he shouted again as he landed on the collum opposite Natsu's and launched himself into the area above Natsu, planning to do an aerial attack before Natsu could counter. "It is my Destiny to create a land of freedom!" he shouted as he came down towards Natsu. "Because in my darkest hour, I could hear Zeref's voice softly call out to me! He whispered to me that he could make my dream a reality and I believed in him! There is a reason why I am the only human that has been able to hear him. And that is because I am the chosen one and once he is back from the dead together we will create a true land of Freedom!" he shouted as he prepared himself to strike an attack on Natsu. "Which is why you are not going to defeat me!"

Natsu glared up Jellal, instantly understanding that Jellal was indeed possessed as Senso and Scylla have been saying the whole time. "And you are going to do all of that by taking away the rights of everyone else in this world?!" he shouted angrily at Jellal. "That is pure bullshit!" he said before he leaped down to the floor.

"If that is what it takes to change the world into a better place, then so be it!" Jellal said as he conjured up his magic and began to conjure up magic symbols preparing his next magic attack. "I could care less what happens to feeble minded fools like you. You and the rest of your friends can go to Hell for all I care!"

Erza's eyes widened as she recognized the spell that Jellal was casting. "He is casting the abyss break!" she said in astonishment. "Why, Jellal!?" she shouted at him standing up right next to Scylla. "You'll destroy what so many have died to create!" she added spreading her arms wide. "How can you do this when you were acting so pissed about us destroying it when you are willing to do it yourself?!" she asked him.

"It is simple, Erza," Jellal replied smirking triumphantly.

"He has already built a tower once before," Scylla shouted at Erza interrupting Jellal. "This Hellhole means nothing to him, he can just build another one within half of the time it took to create this one!" she added explaining it to Erza. Scylla then turned her head upward looking in what she hoped was Jellal's direction. "But the damn fool doesn't understand that he is being played," she said softly, whispering to herself. '_If Zeref was actually going to speak to anyone, it would be one of his creations or someone he can easily use to his benefit. And Jellal doesn't fit that quota in any way possible_,' she thought to herself.

Jella smirked down at Scylla. "How ironic that it takes the blind mage to see my intentions clearly while you, dear Erza, are as blind as she appears to be!" Jellal shouted before he started to cast the spell. But he suddenly winced as his injury from Erza's blade earlier had finally begun its aftershock, canceling out his spell.

While Jellal was distracted, Natsu used his fire magic to fly his way up to Jellal conjuring up the image of a flying dragon in the process. "You will never understand what it means to be truly free!" Natsu shouted at Jellal. "Not as long as you are chained up to that spirit! Why are you letting yourself be manipulated by a fucking ghost?!" he shouted again. "Just give up the ghost and free yourself!" Natsu shouted as he threw a powerful right hook to Jellal's face. Natsu's flames engulfed Jellal, as the punch blasted him down all the way to the floor the force passed through Jellal all the way to the bottom of the tower creating five explosions that Lucy and the others saw from their location.

Erza looked at Natsu in awe as he landed down right next to her and Scylla. '_Incredible...So this is the power hidden within him...The true form of a dragon-slayer_,' she thought as she looked at his face and arms, seeing them resemble the pattern of a dragon's scales. '_Scylla was right after all_,' she added before she saw the said blind mage walk slowly towards him.

"He managed to defeat Jellal," Erza whispered to herself as she watched Natsu smile at Scylla, his fierce Dragon face instantly changed before her eyes. "After all these years….The nightmare is finally over…" she added as she slowly walked towards them.

Scylla smiled at Natsu and petted Natsu's head like she was petting the head of a dragon. Natsu, of course, smirked at her, a bit amused that she is treating him like an animal than a human. "Way to go hot pocket, you managed to kick the bad guy's ass and save the world!" Scylla said in a teasing tone of voice. "Man, are Senso and Gray going to be pissed they didn't get front row seats to that!" she added winking at him. "Guess they are going to have to wait till next time!" Scylla said before she burst out into laughter.

Natsu joined in, laughing along with her before he suddenly felt exhausted. His laughter slowly died out as he fell slowly down towards Scylla, instantly being caught in her arms. The last thing he felt was Scylla gently patting his back like a proud parent would do to their own child before he passed out.

Erza instantly ran towards them looking at Natsu with a worried expression.

"He is all right," Scylla said, suspecting that Erza was worrying that Natsu was dead. "He is just resting. And who could blame him? After all that he had done, I am surprised his body didn't shut down as soon as he gave Jellal the finishing blow," she said as she gently rubbed Natsu's back. "Now that he can take a break, his body can get used to the sudden change into the Dragon force. Hopefully next time he will be able to turn it on and off as he pleases by then," Scylla added before the entire tower started to glow and rumble around them. "What's going on now?" she asked Erza.

Erza looked around quickly before she answered. "It's the Ethernano inside the tower. It's getting out of control," she said before turning to look at Scylla. "The magic energy is starting to become unstable since it isn't supposed to be kept contained like this for long, it will keep growing until it bursts," she added before she knelt down to pull Natsu from her arms and lifted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Erza then grabbed Scylla's hand and pulled her up. "Once that happens this place is going to blow. And I doubt that your brother can survive another attack like this a second time," Erza added sounding a bit more afraid as she started to walk in a certain direction, pulling Scylla along with her quickly changing into a run. The tower slowly started to fall apart all around them, forming small explosions as Erza did her best to dodge and help Scylla keep up with her. But one explosion caught her off guard and knocked her and Scylla into an area that was surrounded by liquefied Lacrima that was contained in a bubble like shell. Natsu thankfully was still unconscious.

Scylla had landed on her chest and stomach right next to Erza. "The Lacrima can't contain this much magic energy," she groaned as she got up onto her hands and knees, one hand holding her stomach. "With all of the destructive power it must have, we wouldn't be able to make it out of here alive even _if_ we managed to make it outside. That explosion would wipe us all out," she added as she slowly moved her body into a sitting position, still holding her stomach. "As much as it pains me to say it Erza, I think we are royally screwed," Scylla said in a nearly pained and defeated tone.

Erza ground her teeth before she slammed her fist to the ground in her frustration. "Damn it," she said softly. "It can't end like this," she said again before turning her eyes onto Natsu, who was still unconscious. She smiled at him before she got up onto her feet. "No, it won't. I am not giving up," she softly whispered. She glanced at Scylla and Natsu, smiling proudly at them. "You two have protected me. Now it is my turn to protect you," she said before she looked around and noticed the liquid Lacrima. She suddenly remembered what Jellal had planned to use her body to fuse together with the magic energy inside the Lacrima.

'_Of course! If I fuse my body with the magic energy, I might be able to control it and prevent it from exploding!_' she thought to herself, seeing her reflection in the liquid Lacrima. She slowly started to walk towards one of the Liquid bubble shells but was suddenly stopped by Scylla, who had just grabbed onto her leg.

"What are doing Erza?!" she asked, holding onto the red head's leg.

Erza smiled down at her before she unlatched Scylla hands from her leg. "I plan on saving us all," she replied before she looked at the liquid Lacrima. "It will be risky, but it is a risk I am willing to take if it will save us," she added before she rested her hand on one of the bubbles.

Scylla shook her head in disbelief. "You can't do it!" she said with a shaky voice. "You would be doing what Jellal had planned to do from the start, Erza!" she continued, as tears started to stream down her dirty cheeks.

Erza smiled at her. "I know Scylla, but there is no other way," she said with a frown. Suddenly Era felt her hand start to sink into the liquid Lacrima. "Good, I was starting to worry that the Lacrima wouldn't accept me," she moaned, feeling her entire arm being covered by the liquid. Although to her it felt like it was pins and needles being pricked into her skin.

"You can't do this Erza!" Scylla cried out as she crawled to Erza and grabbed onto her leg again.

"It will be alright Scylla," Erza said in a pained voice, as the Lacrima continued to suck her in. "I have to do this," she explained to her. Erza moved her free hand to gently touch Scylla's face, looking sad at the blind mage. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without Fairy Tail, Scylla," she continued. "If it wasn't for Natsu and the others, nor you and your brother, I wouldn't be here today," Erza said before her left eye started to shed tears. "You have no idea, of how important you all are to me. I care for you all so much," she added before brushing her thumb on Scylla's cheek. "That is why I am willing to give up my own life. To save all of you," she said before she pulled her hand away from Scylla's face, stunning the poor blind mage. "Pass on my last words to the others for me, should my plan succeed," Erza said with a smile as more and more of her body was being sucked in by the liquid lacrima.

"Erza…" Scylla softly whispered as she felt the red head's leg slip past her grip. Rivers of tears streamed down her face. "No! Erza!" she cried as she heard Erza being now fully consumed inside the liquid lacrima. She moved to the surface of the bubble shell, gently touching her hands on the surface. "Stop this! Come back Erza! Don't do this!" Scylla cried, her voice echoing in the crumbling tower.

Natsu grunted as he heard the sounds of Scylla crying before he opened his eyes to see Scylla pounding a bubble of Lacrima and crying. "Scylla? What's going on?" he asked before looking around widely before he noticed Erza missing. "And where is Erza!?"

Scylla sniffled for a moment before she turned towards Natsu. "Erza...She's inside the lacrima," Scylla answered. "She is sacrificing herself to stop the tower from killing us all Natsu! I don't know how far deep she is in that stuff but we have to somehow get her out of there!"

Natsu's fist went ablaze before he reared his arm back and swung at the lacrima bubble over and over again until it cracked and shattered. "Let's go! We gotta save her!" he yelled as he grabbed Scylla and went inside before it closed back up, the tower exploding behind them.

**On the beach far from the tower…**

The others had managed to get at the beach far away from the tower before it suddenly disappeared into a bright light. They scanned the area in hope of finding any clue as to what happened to Scylla, Natsu, and Erza. So far there had been no sign of them.

"They...They can't be dead...Can they?" Happy asked as he started to form tears in his eyes.

Gray turned around and grabbed Happy and began shaking him around wildly. "There is no way they are dead, you hear me! There is no way anyone of them could die from that, especially Scylla!" he had finished without realizing what he had said Scylla's name.

Lucy, who stood next to Gray gently touched his shoulder. "Gray! Stop hurting Happy!" she said to him. "We will find them! We just need to keep looking a little harder is all," she said before she smirked knowingly at him. '_Even though he doesn't know it yet, Gray just confirmed his true feelings for Scylla just now_,' she thought to herself before she turned her head to Senso, who was in a puppy form being carried by Juvia. "Can you sense Scylla close by Senso?" she asked the injured and tired demon. "Surely they have to be still alive right?"

"They are all alive," Senso said in a tired voice, the events at the tower clearly taken their toll on him. "In fact," he jumped out of Juvia's arms and grew to his normal hound size. "Here they come now," he walked over towards a different side of the beach where he saw Natsu carrying Erza and Scylla holding onto his arm.

Both Natsu and Scylla looked like they had just been traveling nonstop for days.

Erza was unconscious in Natsu's arms, not moving a muscle.

Happy cried tears of joy as he flew straight for Natsu. "Natsu! Scylla! Erza!" he cried out to them as he flew. "You're okay!"

"Thank goodness," Lucy whispered before she started to run towards the trio, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Simon smiled at Natsu, feeling respect for the dragon-slayer. "He's amazing...He managed to defeat Jellal and save his friends…" he whispered to Sho, Wally, and Millianna.

Gray had run right up to the trio but mainly focused on Erza and Scylla. "You all made it! What happened up there? Is Erza alright? Scylla are you ok? What did you do flame brain!?" Gray shot question after question.

Scylla smiled proudly before she snuggled Natsu's arm. "Erza is fine, Natsu here saved us," she said before she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "And our little baby dragon here just hatched from his egg!" she added with joy.

Everyone looked at her shocked and stunned before they all asked in unison: "WHAT!?"

Senso walked up to Scylla and wrapped his tail her waist. "Ah, so he unlocked his Dragon Force? Good now I can take the training up a notch," he said before he looked around allowing Scylla to connect with him. Then his eyes suddenly went wide. "FUCK!" he roared out. "THAT MEANS I MISSED IT! FUCK THAT COCK SUCKING BLUE HAIRED DICK FOR BLASTING ME OFF THE TOWER! FUCK!"

Scylla burst out laughing. "See! I told you he would be pissed that he missed out on that!" she said to Natsu. "Yeah, Senso. You missed out on seeing our baby dragon finally achieve his true form and kick Jellal's ass in the process!" she said teasing her brother. "Surely you _saw _all of those explosions going on from the outside? I mean I could _hear _Natsu take Jellal nearly thirty floors down!" she continued, teasing her brother. "And to top it all off, he managed to do it _eating _solid Lacrima too!" she added before she turned her head towards Natsu. "You wouldn't believe it either! I actually got to _sense_ the dragon within him fully coming out!" she added before she hugged Natsu's arm affectionately.

"I don't know about you Senso, but I am so proud of our baby dragon here!" Scylla added with a very happy smile on her face.

Senso's tail wrapped tighter around Scylla before lifting up into the air getting an indignant squawk from her. "Shut up with the gloating sister," he said as he waved her around. "Or I'll fling you into the water."

Scylla winced in pain as she tried to not cry out. "Go easy on me bro! I had my ass handed to me by an Owl-man for pete's sake! Gray had to save me from him!" she said before she heard the others softly chuckle at her. "Which means you own both Natsu _and_ Gray big time!"

"What I owe them is harder training," he said not stopping.

Natsu softly chuckled before he winced in pain and fell to his knees, still holding Erza in his arms. "Damn," he said in a hiss. "Shouldn't have laughed at that," he added before he handed Erza to Simon.


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**Author's notes:**

_**Warning: the following is a fan based parody of the Fairy Tail anime series with the Renegade Media Group. Characters that are not from the Fairy Tail universe are completely original characters created by their original owners.**_

**Vamphutnerdlover: **_**looks around for her demonic brother **_**Have those Erza fangirls/boys killed you?**

**DuncanWarlord: **_**walks into the room with knives, swords, and axes lodged into his back **_**No, just giving me an itch.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**rolls her eyes **_**Why am I not surprised…? Oh, wait, **_**it's you**_**. **_**She then looks back at the readers**_ **So this is the final chapter of SEASON 1. And if I am not mistaken, we finally show off what Scylla and Senso used to do while they worked in the circus, and as a side job… **_**looks at her co-writer with a knowing smirk**_ **And also a ghost from Scylla's past makes the scene. Think our readers will enjoy this part of the story?**

**DuncanWarlord: As this chapter will end with the start of the darker tone the story will go as a whole? Then yes, I think they will enjoy it.**

**Vamphunterdlover: **_**smiles at the readers and waves at them**_ **Enjoy this season finale and see you for season 2~!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, or The Renegade Media Group, or any of the songs that are used in our 'musical moments' of this chapter. THOSE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE BANDS/MUSICIANS!**_

**Season 1: Chapter 7**

"Holy crap!" Lucy shouted as she saw the new Fairy Tail Guildhall building. "They finished building the new guild hall?!" she asked with astonishment. "We can't have been gone _that_ long right?" she added before she slowly walked through the front gate.

Gray's jaw dropped as he saw that the guild had restaurant picnic tables outside the Guild Hall. "Wait a minute, don't tell me we have a caffe now!?" he shouted with astonishment. Gray then sensed some sulking coming from Natsu's direction and looked at him with a raised brow. "What's up with you? You look like a dog who just visited the veterinarian…"

Natsu glared at his new surroundings, not liking the new design of his new home. "I don't like change," he replied as he hid half of his face in his scarf. "I like the old guildhall more than this dump…" he muttered before he felt Scylla's hand gently petting the top of his head.

"Poor Salamander," she softly cooed at him. "Just like a dragon who doesn't like anyone changing his dwelling," she added before she moved her hand away. "Don't worry, I'm sure this place won't be so bad once you find some good spots for just you and Happy to hang out and eat," Scylla said giving Natsu and encouraging smile.

Senso snorted from his spot besides Scylla in his hound form. "More like finding a place to bang his mate," he said getting a blush from Lucy. "I just want to sit down and not worry about anything else right now, that whole shit with the tower was just annoying."

"Agreed," Scylla said before she walked into the guild, leaving the team in the cafe area.

Happy flew straight to where he saw the guild's new gift shop. "We even got a gift shop now?!" he asked aloud before he saw the person who was running it. "Hey! We haven't seen you in a long while!" he said as he flew to the gift shop owner. "Finally back from school huh?" Happy teased the man.

The owner smirked and rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. "Well, the Master did send me off to school to improve on my business skills, and now I am running the gift shop," the man said before he presented a hand behind him. "We got a lot of stuff here that seems to be getting in customers. Some of our best sellers ironically involve Scylla, Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza!" he said before he looked at Lucy and Erza. "You ladies have a lot of fans, in and out of the guild."

Natsu began to growl a little with small embers coming out of his nostrils. "My mate," he said grabbing a hold of Lucy pulling her close, making her blush. She was still not used to this much affection from anyone, especially Natsu.

Senso snorted before he turned towards Lucy and Natsu. "Those fools better be careful to not move in on your mate Salamander, or else…" he said but suddenly stopped to sniff the air before a smirk formed on his snout. "So that's where she ran off to," he said before he turned into smoke and shifted into the main building.

Erza sighed heavily. "We better keep an eye on him…" she said before she started to follow Senso into the Guild Hall. "Before Juvia tries to kill him," she muttered under her breath as she walked inside with Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy following after her.

They saw a flustered Juvia glaring at a laughing Senso, his head thrown back with him letting out a belly busting laugh. If looks could kill, Senso would be a pile of ash and blowing in the wind with the amount of anger that reflected in Juvia's eyes. He, of course, ignored it and mockingly padded her head.

Gray smiled as he saw Juviah. "Ah! So you are in the guild now?" he asked her, not noticing Senso at all.

Juvia shoved Senso away before she instantly ran up to Gray with an angelic smile. "Yes!" she said with a _very_ happy smile. "The Guild master approved of me a few days ago, along with a friend of mine," she said before she lightly blushed. "Did you just get back?" she asked him, playing dumb to get Gray's attention. "If you had told the guild you were coming, I would've made you a welcome home present…" she said before she blushed again, acting shy now.

Gray looked a little bit put off by her sudden change in mood, not really knowing what to say. He looked towards Senso for help but found him moving over towards another guild member. One who looked a lot like... "Hey wait a minute! What the hell is the Iron Dragon doing here!?" he screamed pointed at the said dragon who was calming eating some iron, looking bored and uninterested.

Lucy instinctively clutched at Natsu's arm, remembering how Gajeel nearly beat her to death.

Erza glared at Gajeel with pure hatred, remembering how Gajeel nearly tore down their last Guild Hall. "What the Hell is _he_ doing here? And why isn't everyone trying to put his head on a silver platter?!" she asked nearly snarling.

"Because if they did, _**I**_ would've put them to sleep," Scylla responded, her voice coming out from the other side of Gajeel. She then smiled at the Iron Dragon, not knowing if the others knew she was there or not. "So how is that Iron Gajeel? I found it a few days ago and thought you might like it," she said in her normal friendly tone. Scylla then pouted. "I didn't know if you liked rusty Iron or not, so sorry if that Iron tastes bad…" she added as she played with her thumbs.

Gajeel didn't really know what to think of the girl next to him right now, even after meeting her and talking to her for a few days. "Uh, the iron is fine water sprite, and rust doesn't mess with the iron, it just gives more of a bitter taste. Why are you so friendly to me right now?" he asked, not really understanding her attitude.

Senso had finally gotten his laughter under control and sat next to Gajeel. "She's got a thing for animals dude, you'll learn quickly why. And since you are part dragon, she is going to be acting like a mother hen to you, so have fun with that," he said, patting the dragon slayer on the back before taking Scylla's arm and sitting her down between him and Gajeel.

Scylla pouted at Senso. "Can I help it that Animals were kinder to me then humans were when I was a child?" she said before she suddenly covered her mouth, blushing with embarrassment that she let a secret of her past slip out. "Hope no one heard that," she softly whispered before she then pulled out a necklace that was a seashell that looked like a dragon scale. "Here," she said as she handed Gajeel the necklace. "I made it for you, think of it as a welcome to the guild present," she added with a smile. "I thought a Dragon Slayer should have something a dragon would have," Scylla said blushing with embarrassment at her reason to make Gajeel a gift.

Gajeel looked at the necklace before he took it and put it on, tucking the seashell underneath his clothes. He moved his hand up to Scylla's head and patted her, ruffling her hair and making her pout. "Thanks, water sprite," he said with a slight grin on his face.

Scylla smiled happily at Gajeel before she was suddenly pulled back by Erza.

"What is the matter with you?!" she shouted at Scylla, grasping her arms tightly. "How can you be so cheerful and nice to him? Have you forgotten what he did to our guild? What he did to Levy and her team?!" Erza said her grasp on Scylla's arms tightening. "He also beat Lucy nearly to death!"

Scylla winced at Erza's grip. "He was following orders, just as asking Natsu to burn a guild hall to the ground! And besides, he was nice to me when I first met him and he didn't even know who I was at that time! He can't be so cold as you portray him to be if he can show kindness to a _blind woman_! Heck, Juvia and I were the ones who recommended him to Master Makarov before we went to the beach!" she argued, before wincing in pain as she felt Erza's grip tighten again this time more painful.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Scylla, while knowing she couldn't return the look, glared even hardened. "How can you recommend him!? I can understand Juvia, but why you!?"

Gajeel stood up and grabbed Erza's forearm, his own turning to metal, and put pressure on it so she let Scylla go. "Lay off her Titania. She helped me out because I was in a rough spot and needed help. Don't get on her case, got it?" he asked, his body becoming metal to drive the point home. He would have continued if not for Senso removing his grip from Erza and sitting both him and Scylla back down.

"Children, play nice, I don't have time to discipline you lot right now, so behave," he said with a dead voice, sending shivers up a few guild members.

Scylla pouted at Senso's words. "I am innocent in all of this. I was only standing my ground against the hot-headed Fairy Queen," she said before she heard someone laughing right behind them.

Master Makarov laughed as he walked towards them. "Glad to know that you all are still ready to fight even if you all are wrapped up in bandages," he said before he hopped up onto the table Scylla and Gajeel were sitting at. "Scylla did recommend Gajeel to me and the others to join the guild, with the proposal of giving him a chance to prove to us that he is worthy to join Fairy Tail. Which to our satisfaction, he has," he said before he looked at Erza with a raised brow. "I know you all don't like him, but as the Master of this Guild, it is my job to help those that have strayed off the path to help them get back on it. If Scylla was willing to help Gajeel, why don't you give him a chance?" Makarov said before crossing his arms. "And also Erza, you might want to watch that temper...You were hurting Scylla during your little outburst," he said before looking at Scylla's arms that were both carrying red hands marks which showed how powerful Erza's grip was.

Erza looked at the marks on Scylla's arms before her expression became one of regret. "I'm sorry Scylla. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, don't trust him," she said glaring at Gajeel who dismissed what was going on and went back to eating his iron.

Scylla rubbed her arms instinctively before she felt Gray's hands on one of them. "Here, let me help with that," he said with a sweet smile before he used his ice magic to cool her arms. "If they don't have ice soon they will become bruises," he added before he started to cool her other arm.

Juvia could only stare at Scylla with jealous daggers in her eyes.

Suddenly the lights in the guild hall went out, and suddenly a spotlight appeared on the stage with Mirajane sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands.

All of the men around the stage started to wolf whistle and cheer as they knew Mira was going to sing.

"I didn't know Mira could sing!" Lucy said before she looked at Erza and Gray with concern. "Can she?" she asked softly. Lucy then looked back to Mira as she started to sing a song, hearing Mira claiming that this song was for Fairy Tail's strongest team, meaning Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Scylla, Senso, and Lucy.

Scylla smiled as she heard Mira sing before she leaned towards Senso. "What do you say that we give these fairies a _real_ show?" she whispered to him. "I think it is time to show them something more magical and bewitching, wouldn't you say?" she added with a knowing smirk.

Senso smirked before he turned into a cloud of smoke, surrounding Scylla, and the two of them disappeared without anyone noticing them.

**A few minutes later…**

The whole crowd in the audience applauded and wolf whistled as the staged went dark and Mirajane left the stage.

"I wonder who is going to perform next?" Lucy asked as she looked at the others with an excited look on her face.

Natsu looked around before he noticed some people missing. "Hey! Where are Scylla and Senso, they were here a few minutes ago," he said drawing the attention of the others.

Suddenly music that sounded gothic and symphonic started to play.

Everyone became silent as they saw the stage light up and saw Scylla, dressed in one of her water dancing costumes, slowly walking to the center of the stage. She slowly swayed her hips and body like one would be caught in a small wave in time with the music. "_I hear your whispers….Break the silence….And it calms me down…_" Scylla softly sang, her voice sounding angelic but also bewitching at the same time. "_A taste on my lips, your salty kisses…_" she added as she gently brushed the back of her fingers gently against her lips before lifting her hands above her head and leaned her body back, slowly rolling her shoulders. Scylla then quickly straightened her back and moved her hands, slowly conjuring up some water magic. The water started to take the form of a male water sprite at the center stage. "_They say I'm seeking out the danger...That one day you won't let me go…" _Scylla sang before she moved towards the water sprite and gently cupped his face, her lips nearly close to kissing the water sprite's own.

Most of the guild members jaws had dropped, never expecting Scylla to perform. Many of the males had hearts in their eyes, steam coming out of their nostrils at the sight of her and her outfit. They looked over to the left side of the stage to see Senso, using his powers to play multiple instruments, staring at the men with a terrible glint in his eyes, daring them to make a move.

Lucy's jaw dropped as she watched Scylla's performance, completely shocked since she never saw her dance like _this_ at her birthday party all those years ago.

Erza looked flustered and commented that Scylla's costume was indecent since it showed a lot of her skin.

Gray was completely flustered at the sight of her, he would've been pulling at his collar if he had his shirt on.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, not really sure what to think besides watch.

Natsu looked at her with a smile, not seeing the real reason why everyone was blushing, she was just putting on a show for them after all.

As soon as Scylla's lips gently touched the surface of the water sprite's lips, it instantly evaporated into raindrops, slowly circling around her as she slowly twisted her hands up above her head forming a pointing shape. She started to sway her hips in a figure eight movement, moving in the same pace like water being swished around in a tall glass. "_I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay..._" she sang as she swayed her hips, slowly turning around in a small circle before she had her back to the audience. Scylla slowly bent backward using her water magic to conjure a small little ribbon of water around her hands as she moved them above her chest, receiving a lot of oogles and droolings from the men in the audience. "_I feel you Aquarius, cause you, the sea, set me free…_" she sung as she bent backward. "_You call to me Aquarius,_" Scylla continued before she conjured the form of a siren sprites having them float in mid-air to distract the audience from Scylla for a moment.

"_Call to me, you set me free…_" they softly whispered to them before they all changed back to liquid form and instantly became a water belt around Scylla's waist.

Scylla sharply turned around to face the audience, swaying her hips and hands in a circle to the timing of Senso's music. "_I relinquish to your powers,_" she sung as she moved towards the edge of the stage. The water around her waist moved from her waist to the edge, pouring out onto the floor forming into the male water sprite again. Scylla, surprising everyone, leaped from the stage into the water sprite's arms. It caught her and twirled around with her in its arms before it slowly slid her down its water form into a tango-like dip that made Erza and Lucy blush pink. "_From your grasp, I just can't hide…_" Scylla sang softly as she slowly moved up the water sprite's body swaying her hips again to the tempo of the music. She then twirled around in a circle, around the water sprite as she conjured the figure to transform the water sprite to look more dragon-like then the handsome human appearance it had before. "_I missed the danger I had to conquer. You made me feel alive,_" she sung as she moved towards him on her tiptoes, twitching her hips in a fast pace, which received a lot of wolf whistles from some of the men around her.

Gray had stopped blushing and watched her perform with a smirk on his face, enjoying the freedom she showed in her performance. '_Focus only on the music and your act and nothing else huh?_' he thought to himself, as he looked at the dragon. '_Senso has something to do with that I'm sure.'_

Natsu looked at the dragon construct with a smirk, '_It might look like a dragon, but will turn it to steam?_'

'_So this is why she is so well known huh? Pretty cool honestly,_' Gajeel thought as he grabbed a small piece of iron to chew own. '_Wonder why she chose a dragon though?_'

The dragon water sprite stalked around Scylla as she swayed her arms and hips more slowly like twirling water as she slowly conjured up little water fairies again, this time they flew above the audience doing their own little dances in the same tempo as Scylla. The water sprite dragon then began to float right above Scylla's head, it's mouth opening wide as it looked down at her. "_They said I have to be aware, that one day you won't let me go,_" she sung before the water dragon sprite suddenly came down upon her like a dragon about to devour her but it splashed down on her like a waterfall, soaking her from head to toe.

"_I'll drown, you'll take me down!" _the water fairies sang in a chorus before they all circled around Scylla, moving with her as if she was actually underwater.

Scylla had her arms above her head, popping her hips to the tempo of the music. "_I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay…" _she sung before slowly and almost seductively uncrossed her arms and swayed her hips side to side. Scylla then moved her hands like water, conjuring up her control over the water that was now on the floor around her feet. "_I feel you Aquarius, cause you the sea set me! You call to me Aquarius!" _Scylla sang before she sharply spread her arms outstanding completely still.

The fairies around her softly sang a soft note as they started to move towards her. The audience soon became entranced as the water fairies started to glow like fireflies, and began to slowly circle around her. Scylla then slowly started to spin around in a circle, before she started to sing again. "_I long for you, Aquarius...I need to be with you again…_" she sang as she started to spin slowly faster and faster. The water puddle at her feet started to twirl around her, forming a cyclone around her as she spun around. "_I fear you, Aquarius...My destiny till the end…" _She continued before the water cyclone thrust Scylla upward and moving her back onto the stage, having her land onto the stage on her hands. Scylla did a perfect summer salt to the center of the stage giving the audience a knowing smirk as she used her water magic to slowly mist down upon the audience making a small misty rain sprinkle down on them. She then grabbed the edges of her skirt and started to twirl around ending the act with the final lyrics of the song.

"_I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay...I feel you Aquarius…" _she sang as she stopped midway spinning, twirling her whole head, making her hair wave into a circle. Scylla then started to spin again, grasping to the edges of her skirt once more only switching the spinning direction back and forth. "_Cause you the sea set me free….!" _Scylla sang before holding a soft note, ending the act with one hand behind her and the other in front of her still holding her skirt right as Senso's music ended. Scylla was softly panting as she waited for the audience's reaction to seeing her perform her water dance for the first time.

The entire guild erupted into loud cheers and applause, many of the members jumping up and down in excitement. The guys' wolf whistled and howled, waving their arms into the air. The women clapping and squealing together in excitement. Team Natsu and Gajeel were smirking at the amazing performance.

Master Makarov was hooting and howling at Scylla. "Oh man! If only I was young again, I would be asking Scylla out on a date!" he said before he looked at Mirajane. "I get the feeling she is going to be in the wizard's magazine soon, and you can bet that Scylla is going to be having a huge crowd of suitors leaving behind 'romantic gifts' for her," he said before he took a sip of his beer that Mirajane gave him. "Better start putting up a mailbox for Scylla," he added before taking another sip.

Gray heard him and began glaring at Makarov for his comment. '_They better not try anything funny with her or I'll freeze their balls off,' _he thought to himself before he shook his head blinking. '_The hell, where did that come from?'_

As soon as that question popped into his head Scylla and Senso came out from the backstage and went to join the others at the table. "So, how was everyone's first experience witnessing my water dance?" Scylla asked with a knowing smile. "I do hope it wasn't too _exotic_ for everyone here.." she added as she sat down at the table before suddenly being given a wonderful dinner tray by Mirajane.

"Thought you might be hungry after having used up all of that water magic," Mira said with a sweet smile. "And I should warn you, I just saw ten men already running out to the florist…" she whispered to Scylla, softly giggling.

Scylla lightly blushed and giggled along with Mira. "I am used to being given flowers, Mira. It's Senso who doesn't like it when one patron gets the idea of going one step too far," Scylla said before she began to eat the dinner tray, which was an order of fried chicken, greens, mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad.

Senso nodded from his position besides Scylla in his hound form. "Last guy who did, lost his balls. To a rusty spoon," he said, pulling the said spoon out of nowhere, scaring the others besides Scylla.

Scylla then shoved a bit of chicken into his mouth. "Stop that, they all know if they try to pull a move on me, you will be on them like they were Juvia and not in a good way," she said before she took a bite of her piece of chicken. "I do hope you don't act like this during the festival," she added under her breath.

Lucy then looked at Senso with a raised brow. "Speaking of, how come we aren't seeing _you_ perform Senso? Can't believe I am saying this, but I am curious to know what _your_ talent is…" she said before she looked at Scylla. "Something that isn't of the exotic dancing quality I hope…" she added sarcastically. Lucy had to hold back a snicker as she saw Scylla spit out her drink right onto Happy.

Scylla nearly choked on her drink and spat it unknowingly onto Happy before she tried to clear her throat.

Happy looked sad as he was now covered with Scylla's soda drink. "I think you should've warned Scylla before asking that Lucy...Now I am sticky and wet…" he said giving Lucy a sarcastic glare.

Senso snorted from his spot, finding Scylla's actions amusing and Happy's comment hilarious. "I only performed for those I care about and trust completely, or if Scylla wants to do a duet together. Since I don't hold you lot that close yet, I ain't performing," he said making Scylla pout at his statement.

"Somehow I feel strangely relieved to hear you say that…" Juvia and Gray both muttered at the same time.

Senso grinned sadistically at them before he appeared behind Juvia in his human form, pulling her close and whispered huskily into her ear. "Though, I wouldn't mind giving you a _private performance_," he said making her whole body shiver and she blushed a deep shade of red. "And when I'm done, you will be on your knees, begging for an encore."

Scylla shivered in disgust. "Senso...Please….I am trying to eat here….And I am already blind," she said before she slowly ate a bit of her mashed potatoes.

Senso let Juvia go, though she looked disappointed that he did. "Fine, ruin my fun will you?" he asked rhetorically, looking at her with a mocked expression. This only drew out more annoyance from Scylla.

Scylla twitched at Senso's comment but ignored him as she continued to eat her meal.

Somewhere in the bar, there was an argument going on and during the argument, there was a piece of cake suddenly being thrown out of nowhere. The cake hit a direct bull's eye on Scylla's face. Everyone went dead silent as they all saw Scylla remain completely still as the piece of cake slid slowly off of her face.

Senso slowly turned his head to see who threw the cake, only to see that Erza had a shocked look on her face and that a guy next to her looked like he was about to die, which he might as well be dead where he stood if Senso got to him.

Soon then everyone in the guild hall was starting another bar fight.

Scylla sighed heavily as she cleaned her face. "The peace and quiet was nice while it lasted…" she said softly with both Happy and Lucy sighing in agreement with her. Scylla then turned to Senso. "Why don't you show everyone who is the top dog around here?" she asked him. "I need to get changed thanks to this cake, so can you hold down the fort here while I do that?"

Senso by then had already jumped into the fray, busting up people with ease, beating many of the members into the ground when they tried to attack him, batting them away like flies.

Both Lucy and Happy helped Scylla up from her seat. "Come on...Let's get that cake off of you…" Lucy said before escorting Scylla back to her house.

**The next day in the South Gate Park…**

"So what's the deal? Why did you ask me to meet you all the way out here? Make it fast, I've got work to do," Gajeel said as he looked at Jet and Droy who were glaring at him while Levy was hiding behind a tree.

Jet and Droy glared at him. "What do you think? We want some payback for what you did to us!" Jet shouted at Gajeel.

"Yeah! We don't want you in our guild, just because you got Scylla's favor doesn't mean we automatically accept you and want to be buddies!" Droy said before pointing a finger at him. "I don't care what she says, you put us in the hospital! It seems only fair that we pay you back for that!" Jet shouted before he threw his magic seeds at Gajeel which grew at his feet and suddenly became fist vines which gave Gajeel an uppercut punch to the face. "You are going to pay!"

Jet joined in on the fight, and soon both men were beating Gajeel who wasn't even fighting back.

Levy noticed Gajeel's behavior and instantly knew why he wasn't fighting back. '_He isn't fighting back...Is it because he wants us to accept him?_' she thought in her mind before she cried out. "Stop it! That's enough!" she screamed at her teammates.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time now are you?" A voice asked making the others turn to see Laxus walking up to them with a look of contempt on his face.

"Laxus!" Jet said in surprise while Gajeel growled, something about this guy sent his insides raging.

Laxus looked at Gajeel as if he was nothing to him but an ant. "Though considering how this is the guy that tore down our guild hall I can understand where you are coming from. I bet the only reason the old man let you in was that he was scared of you wrecking the place again," Laxus mocked Gajeel as he walked closer.

Levy had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw Laxus glare at Gajeel in disgust. She prayed that Laxus wasn't going to kill Gajeel or worse. "Please Laxus, don't do anything rash," she softly whispered.

Laxus glared at Gajeel before a sick grin appeared on his face. "So this is the guy who took down our guild? And he has my future mistress's favor? HA! I don't buy that she would actually _care_ for a disgusting animal like you," he said before he summoned up his electricity magic. "And you know I have heard nothing but how weak Fairy Tail has become since you fucked it up. No one ever dared to talk shit about us until now, all because of YOU!" he growled, nearly roaring in outrage before he then attacked Gajeel, hitting repeatedly with electric bolt rings.

Jet stepped forward, worry clear on his face. "Laxus calm down! You're taking this to far," he said as he reached out to grab Laxus but pulled back when he nearly got electrocuted.

"I know Laxus is strong, but something isn't right here," Dray said as he looked at Gajeel, who was just taking the entire beating, not even fighting back, even when he began to scream in pain as the electricity surged through him.

Gajeel was lying down on the ground as Laxus began to pound his foot repeatedly over and over onto Gajeel's back, making the man wince in pain. Laxus smirked with pleasure as he continued to stomp on Gajeel. "Should've never messed with Fairy Tail you fucking piece of shit!" he shouted.

Suddenly out of nowhere a humongous water Dragon appeared out of nowhere and slammed right into Laxus's chest, knocking him nearly all the way to the other side of the park.

"What the Hell was that!?" Jet shouted as he then saw the water dragon then go for Gajeel only enclosing him in water to help him up on his feet, while also healing his wounds.

"That was me," a voice replied from the shadows behind Gajeel.

Scylla appeared out of the shadows and walked towards Gajeel using her blind stick to guide her. "Are you alright?" she asked Gajeel as she commanded her magic water to release Gajeel. She gently rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, her face reflecting her instinct to comfort and heal any animal that she sensed was hurt.

Gajeel looked at her face, trying to understand why she was looking at him with such eyes. "Why?" was all he could ask. No matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't come up with an answer.

It wasn't Scylla who answered, but Senso as he appeared in a cloud of smoke, surrounding the two of them, tendrils of smoke wrapping around the pair in a protective cocoon. "Its because you are part dragon, Redfox. That means you are part animal and Scylla cares deeply for all animals," he said as crimson eyes began to appear in the smoke.

Laxus got up on his feet wincing as he felt the pain from Scylla's water Dragon sting his chest. It felt like he got hit with a battering ram instead of water. He then looked at who attacked him and was shocked to see Scylla touching Gajeel in a familiar manner. "What do you think you are doing with that beast?!" he shouted at her. "He is our enemy!"

Scylla turned and glared in Laxus's direction. "No, he is not," she said in a cold voice. "He is my friend, and I protect my friends," she added before she lifted one hand and started to conjure up water magic. "And to be perfectly frank, I find pleasure in his company then I do to disgusting egomaniacs like you!" she added before she used her **water cane **spell to attack Laxus. "It is humans like you that make me wish I was an animal…" she muttered under her breath in disgust.

Laxus growled in rage at her comment but before he could make a move, he felt something trickle down his cheek that now stung. He raised his hand to his cheek and pulled it away to see blood, his blood. He looked back to see solid tendrils made from Senso waving around, one of them dripping with a little blood on its razor sharp tip. He began to spark in outrage before he turned and left the park, his back towards the others. '_They'll pay, they all will,' _he thought to himself.

A smirk appeared on his smug face as an idea came to him. '_I think it is about time to finally get what is rightfully mine. Fairy Tail has become a joke now, so it is up to me to bring it back to its former glory!'_

Scylla turned in Gajeel's direction as she heard Laxus leave the park. "Thank God...I detest that man…" she muttered before she rested a hand on Gajeel again. "You are more of a man then he is in my opinion," she added with a light blush on her face. Scylla then moved her hand away as her face looked cold as ice again. "I _hate_ bullies….especially those that are spoiled rotten and think the whole world should just hand everything to them on a gold platter," she softly whispered not caring if Gajeel heard her. Scylla then started to walk away using her walking stick, not caring if Senso followed her since she was having a few flashbacks of her childhood and wanted to be alone at the moment.

Senso took his hound form before looking at Gajeel and Team Levy. "Scylla never really had a good childhood with humans. Being picked on, ridiculed, and mocked, just to name a few of the things she had endured. She finds comfort in animals for they haven't harmed her as humans have," he said to the wizards before he began to follow after Scylla.

Levy took a few steps towards Senso a look of confusion on her face. "If she was bullied wouldn't her family be there to protect her?" she asked him. "I mean, surely her own parents wouldn't allow such a thing…"

Senso's entire form froze at her statement before he uttered one thing before he continued to follow after his sister, "If they had been alive to do so."

Levy looked at Senso wide eyes before she glanced over to see Jet and Droy looking just as shocked as she was. Suddenly an idea came to Levy before she ran after Scylla. Hopefully, Scylla will agree to do this idea if Levy managed to convince her.

"Scylla!" she said as she finally caught up with Jet and Droy following after her.

Scylla was sitting at her table on the second floor in the guild hall when Levy appeared before her. She turned at the sound of Levy's voice, a bit surprised to hear of her again. "Levy?" she asked a bit surprised.

Levy smiled as she sat down next to Scylla. "So, are you planning on joining the contest?" she asked. "The Miss Fairy Tail contest?"

Scylla looked puzzled. "What kind of contest is this? A beauty pageant?" Scylla replied a bit curious about this contest that Levy brought up.

Senso looked at Levy then back at Scylla before he went back to drinking alcohol, letting the girls talk as he had no interest in the contest.

Levy smirked at Scylla. "It is pretty much a popularity contest for which woman everyone in the guild considers to be Miss Fairy Tail. All the competitor has to do is show off a skill they are good at, and also wear their sexiest outfit to gain a popularity vote and win," she explained before she glanced at Senso. "From what I hear, Erza, Mira, Lucy, and _Juvia_ have already signed up for it," Levy added with a knowing smirk. "I will be joining too of course, but I think you should try to enter it, considering your water dance yesterday I think some of us would like to see you enter as well."

Senso raised an eyebrow at her statement, looking at her with confusion and slight amusement. "You know, bribery and swindling is very unbecoming of one like you. You are too short and cute to be doing this stuff," he said getting a pout from Levy.

Levy smirked at Senso. "I thought you would want to know about the girl you are chasing, and I thought to inform Scylla who she will be competing against is all," she said before she looked at Scylla. "So, do you want to enter? It would make it up to eight ladies competing for Miss Fairy Tail…" she asked Scylla wanting to hear an answer.

Scylla only smiled before she turned at Senso's direction. "Tell me brother dear, do you plan on seeing Juvia at the contest? I can imagine she _might _be doing it just to impress you…."

Senso snorted at her attempt the win him over. "Doubt it. She is still hung up on Gray, not for her to try and attract me," he said looking over towards said Ice mage seeing him arguing with Natsu again.

Scylla frowned as she felt sad at that bit of news. She quickly changed her mood before she turned to Levy. "Levy dear, can you sign me up for the contest? I think I need something to cheer me up now that the biggest egomaniac is back home. I would sign myself in, but…" Scylla said before she pointed to her eyes. "Blind…"

Levy smiled with joy before she then hugged Scylla. "I promise you won't regret it Scylla!" she said before she got up from her seat. "By the way, the master asked me to inform you about your proposal considering the parade for the festival, he has an idea of how to fit it in and just needs you to help set it up!" Levy said before she turned to leave.

"A proposal huh? Might want to make my own if things go smoothly," Senso muttered to himself so low that not even Scylla could hear him. '_Oh these people will be in for a surprise,_' Senso laughed to himself, as he began scheming.

Scylla excused herself before leaving her table to go in search of Master Makarov. Which wasn't hard considering he just walked in with Mirajane carrying in last minute supplies for the festival. "There you are, master!" Scylla said as she walked up to them. "Levy just informed me about our little 'discussion' earlier," she said with a sweet smile which of course made Makarov wish he was as young as Gray again. "Also there is something I think you should know," Scylla added before she knelt before Makarov on one knee. "I thought I should inform you that Laxus is back...And of course still thinks I am going to be his woman," she said before she rolled her blind eyes. "Forgive me for saying so, Master Makarov, but your grandson is an ass and if he expects to run Fairy Tail as he claims then he better have a serious wake-up call and clean up all of his bullshit."

Makarov burst out laughing at Scylla's words. "I can't blame him about wanting you Scylla, you aren't afraid to speak your mind or stand your ground," he said before he gently patted Scylla on the head. "The curse of the men in our family I'm afraid, strong women that put us in our place are so enchanting that we can't help but fall head over heels in stupidity and love with the fair maiden in question," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Scylla smirked as she felt Makarov pat her on the head.

Makarov cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Thank you for informing me of this my dear," he said with both arms behind his back. "You best be off and get ready for the festival," he said before he glanced at Gray. "Something tells me that you will be finding your prince charming, little mermaid," Makarov said with a knowing smirk before he looked back at Scylla. "And I don't mean myself sadly," he teased her which resulted in a giggle from Scylla as she stood up before him. "But if my grandson or any of these punks get too frisky just call for me or Mira and we'll straighten them out!" he added before he walked away softly chuckling with amusement.

Scylla softly giggled as she walked out of the guild hall to get ready for the contest, blissfully unaware of the grim look on Makarov's face as he walked away from her.

**On the day of the Magnolia Harvest…**

Juvia walked alongside Gray and Lucy looking in awe of seeing so many people coming to the festival. "I have never been to one of these things before, are there always crowds like this?" she asked Gray as she saw a group of kids trying on festival monster masks. She then turned to look at him with stars in her eyes. '_At last, I am alone with my prince!_' she thought before she glared at Lucy. '_Although, I would prefer it if __**she**_ _wasn't here…_' she added in her mind before she paid attention to what Gray was about to say.

Gray nodded his head as he looked at Natsu who was fumbling around sick. "Yep, people come from all around to see the Fantasia Parade. We always put on a show every year," he said as he turned to look at some of the kids running by them.

Lucy smiled happily at Gray. "I've heard that you are to be doing a special float with Scylla," she said with a teasing smirk. "Mira told me this morning," she added explaining to Gray how she found out about that little bit of news.

Juvia tensed up at this bit of news feeling jealous of Scylla and having a sudden urge to find her and kill her…

Gray got a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, but it was barely noticeable. "Yeah, we are. Apparently, Master Makarov had this planned for a while now," he said turning around to look at Lucy.

Lucy smiled at him. "I guess it isn't surprising, you being an ice mage and her a water mage the two of you could make some amazing shapes and surprises for the parade," she said before she held her hands behind her back. "From what I hear, you two are supposed to be a King and Queen on your float…" Lucy teased. "Most of the men in Fairy Tail are jealous of you. Senso though had a big Cheshire smile on his face when I told him this morning."

Juvia stiffened again at Lucy's words. "I think I can guess why. Doesn't he enjoy seeing his little sister squirm?" she said guessing to what caused the annoying man to be so pleased this morning.

"Were it so simple," a voice came from behind her making her jump in fright and turn to see Senso staring down at her with a sadistic grin on his face. "It wasn't for Scylla that I was smiling, she wouldn't get flustered at the prospect of working with Gray," he said before he leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "It was so I could see the jealousy role off of you in waves."

Juvia instinctively slapped Senso hard on the cheek. "You beast!" she cried out before she started to run off away from Senso. "I am not jealous!" she said as she ran.

Lucy half smiled as she felt a mental sweat drop, thinking that Juvia was exasperating while also embarrassed of Senso's sudden actions. "You do know that is only going to fuel her determination to stay away from your right?" she asked Senso, nearly muttering it to him. "So I take it that you were so smug this morning cause Juvia wasn't chosen to be Gray's float partner?"

Senso chuckled at her question. "Oh, if only that were true, a woman like her who has been starved of attention, she is relishing in mine, even if she won't admit it," he said as he turned into his hound form. "As to being chosen, she just joined while Scylla and I have been here longer than her, it's not that surprising that we would get a spot on the parade before her."

Lucy smirked at Senso. "So you intend to see Scylla and Juvia in the contest...Oh my God!" Lucy said as she just realized that the Miss Fairy Tail contest was about to start. "I completely forgot about the contest! My prize money!" she shouted as she ran like a maniac to where the contest was supposed to be held.

Gray half smiled with amusement as he saw Lucy run for the Guild Hall. "So you going to be cheering for Juvia or for Scylla?" he said as he started to walk to the guild hall. "From what I heard, they have to compete against six other girls…"

Senso shrugged his shoulders as he walked besides Gray after grabbing Natsu with his tail and began dragging him, ignoring his protests. "I'm not really cheering for anyone, I'm just going to enjoy the show. I'm waiting for the parade so I can surprise people, Scylla especially," he said getting a raised eyebrow from Gray.

"So you don't care who wins? That is cold…" he said before he looked behind Natsu. "Stop whining Natsu, or you are going to miss Lucy in the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" he shouted at the hot head before he slipped off his jacket. "Lord knows what her skill is going to be...Hopefully not anything that will make her embarrass herself," he added when they got closer to the guild hall. His eyes widened as he saw that there was a huge crowd of men standing right in front of the stage. "Damn...Guess these guys are really eager to see what the girls are going to do…" he said nearly speechless.

Senso shook his head as he grabbed Gray and kept a hold of Natsu before the three disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared closer to the stage. "I am not pushing through that fucking crowd," he muttered before his nose began twitching. "Fuck, the amount of lust in the air is annoying."

"Well, sex appeal sells these days…" Gray muttered as he sat down at a table. "And after that war with Phantom, these guys want some little excitement...Sadly this is one of the few ways they can get it," Gray said with a frown as he ordered a drink for himself and got some food ordered for Natsu and Happy.

"As long as they don't get handsy with any of the girls I don't care either way," Senso said as he shifted to his human form to get a better view of the stage.

"Agreed," Gray said before the hall started to darken and a spotlight shined on the stage.

Max Alors, one of the Fairy Tail Mages that was the host of this contest appeared under the spotlight. "The long wait is finally over Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said into his microphone. "Welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail contest, where your favorite Fairies fight in a battle of beauty!" Max added before he pointed at himself. "I, Max Alors, sand wizard extraordinaire will be your host for this exciting event! Now what do you say we bring out the lovely contestants huh?" he said before he stepped to the side as the crowd of men howled with excitement. "Now let's meet entry number one! She is an exotic beauty who will drink you under the table any day of the week, Cana Alberona!"

Cana appeared in a sexy pose as the spotlight shined on her, which resulted in a lot of men chanting and howling her name while a few men held up 'We love Cana' signs.

"Ok, that surprised me…" Gray muttered as he saw the signs. "Didn't think they would go that far...Considering last time Erza had to kick out those that had marriage proposal signs…" he added before he turned to look at Cana and saw her use her card magic to change into a very skimpy bikini. "And of course it is the battle of who has the most sex appeal…" Gray sighed heavily before he looked to his right to see Elfman sitting next to Natsu. "How long do you think it will take before there will be another bar brawl over who they think is the sexiest?" Gray asked looking at Senso, who could tell if that was even going to happen.

"Once all the contestants are done with their showing," he said looking at Cana with an appealing look in his eye. "I wonder, can she keep up with me in drinking?" he asked Gray, who looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Dude...Did you just _now_ noticed her drinking habit?" Gray asked with astonishment. "Cana is pretty much the incarnation of the Greek god of wine…"

Senso snorted, "And I'm a demon that pretty much can't die, your point?"

Gray facepalmed himself. "I'm asking if you just now discovered this trait of her when you have spent nearly a full year with us? Cause if so then you are blinder then Scylla is…"

"And up for our number two entry! She may be the new girl but her magic is S class quality. Beauty in rain or shine, here is Juvia Lockser!" Max shouted into his microphone as Juvia appeared in the spotlight after Cana left.

Juvia smiled before she used her **body of water** spell to change into a blue bikini with white polka dots, also revealing that her fairy tail mark being on her upper left thigh. '_Feel my feelings for you, my prince! I hope you like what you see!_' she thought as she stood in a sexy pose, hoping Gray would be instantly in love with her from seeing her like this.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to feel about Juvia being in a bikini.

Senso licked his lips, enjoying what he saw. '_She is very lucky I've been rather passive in getting her. I could have been a lot more forceful,_' he thought to himself watching her move ever so slightly.

Juvia then left the stage as Max appeared once again, this time announcing Mirajane. Sadly Mira's talent...was not what the men in the audience were expecting. They expected another sexy swimsuit but instead got Mira changing her faces using her teleportation magic, which instantly shocked everyone to death. Max then announced Erza, who surprised everyone by requiping her armor to a gothic lolita cosplay which got the men back in the mood instantly. Max applauded her for giving them something they never saw her wear before. Erza then left the stage confidently as Max, who looked like he was a rocket ready to blast off, stood to the side of the stage. "Our next contestant is another new girl who has managed to enchant her way into our hearts with her bewitching beauty and grace! She is kind and gentle but if you upset her in any way she can be as powerful and raging as the seas itself! Please welcome Fairy Tail's own Charybdis whirlpool of the sea, Scylla Arete!" Max shouted into his microphone again presenting a hand to Scylla who was covered in a veiled see through cloak. The men all became silent as they waited to see what Scylla was going to do for the contest.

Scylla then began to perform an exotic belly dance that was infamously known as Dance of the Seven Veils. Scylla used her water magic to help unveil herself till she was down to only a turquoise top wrapped around her chest with golden coins attached to golden chains and a matching veil bottom piece that was wrapped around her waist tied to one side. She smiled at the audience as she took off the last and seventh veil that was covering half of her face.

The men had hearts in their eyes and roared and howled for Scylla, obviously showing that they enjoyed Scylla's dance.

Lucy slumped her head down in shame backstage. "There goes my prize money...I can't compete to Scylla's dance of the seven veils…" she muttered to herself.

Gray was blushing heavily at her dance, so much that he pulled his shirt off on purpose to cool off. Senso was laughing like a loon at the sight of Gray's flustered appearance, who glared at the demon, muttering a 'shut up,' before looking back at the stage for the next performance. Natsu looked at Scylla with a smirk and enjoyed his drink.

"I must say, Scylla might be the winner after that. I honestly don't know how Levy and Lucy can top that…" Elfman said as he rubbed his nose, trying to hide his blushing face. "As a man, I must admit Scylla is quite bewitching. Whoever wins her love is going to be one lucky man...Hopefully, he will be a real man and not a pig like Laxus," Elfman added as Levy came onto the stage and performed her word magic to be her skill.

Levy then left the stage and Max announced Lucy to be the final contender, being cut off when he was about to say her last name.

Lucy was wearing a cheerleader's cosplay and had some pom-poms in her hands. "My celestial spirits and I are going to do a little cheer routine for you all! I hope you enjoy it!" she said to them in a cheerful voice, when she was actually nervous and not confident that she was going to get the prize money. But she at least felt that if she got Natsu's approval of her sex appeal, it should be able to tide her over till she was able to pay for her house payment. Especially given the fact she found him asleep under the covers of her bed when she woke up this morning. Lucy looked in Natsu's direction and gave him a teasing wink before she started to begin her cheer.

Natsu focused completely on Lucy, drinking in all of her movements. The fire dragon within him growling lustfully for her as she began the cheer. The fire that he usually felt in his belly now seemed to be burning in his veins and it took almost all of what strength he gathered from eating a few pieces of bread to hold himself back. He was still recovering from eating the Lacrima so he couldn't risk Lucy's rath.

As Lucy started her Cheer routine, she was suddenly interrupted by a female voice. "Entry number nine!" the voice shouted before the figure of a woman, dressed up in a green short dress that almost resembled a fairy dress wearing silver glasses. "I am the very definition of Fairy. Not to mention the very definition of beauty, and the only woman here who embodies everything men desire therefore the winner is me!" the woman said as she held a violet colored hand fan close to her face and presented a hand to the audience. "Me, the lovely Evergreen, now this stupid contest can end!"

Everyone looked at Evergreen with wide eyes, knowing that she was part of the Thunder Tribe, which was Laxus's bodyguards.

"You can't just declare yourself the winner just like that!" Scylla shouted as she came out from backstage, still in her unveiled costume. "You have to compete like the rest of us fair and square!" she shouted, hating the fact that this woman thought she had the power to automatically call herself the winner when she wasn't even signed up for it. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will be damned if this contest ends just because someone believes she is going to just be handed the title and prize money at her beck and call!"

Before Evergreen could respond, Senso raised his head and shouted. "HEY EVERBITCH! GET THE HELL OFF THE STAGE SO THE REAL FAIRIES CAN KEEP PARTICIPATING!" he screamed out making many people look at him like he was insane.

Evergreen glared at Senso for his comment. "Who the Hell are you?! A peasant like you shouldn't be in here…" Evergreen started to say but was suddenly struck with a splash of water on her face.

"That is my big brother, you bitch," Scylla said as she held her hands up ready to conjure another water attack.

"Scylla don't look her in the eye," Gray screamed out, but it was too late as Evergreen had already taken her glasses off and looked Scylla in the eye, but nothing happened.

Scylla looked confused at Gray's words. "Gray, have you forgotten I am blind? I can't see her, let alone her eyes! And from the sound of her voice and that awful perfume, she is wearing I consider myself blessed that I can't see this Evermore, or whatever her name is!" Scylla said before she shivered in disgust. "Honestly, what does she think it is when it obviously smells like cowpie," she said aloud receiving a lot of 'oohs' and snickers from the crowd.

Max tried to hold in his laugh as he shouted to everyone in the hall to run away before Evergreen started to cause trouble.

Evergreen looked at Scylla with pure hatred. Before she looked at Lucy who was trying to hide her laugh. "Tell me what is your name?" Evergreen said, baiting Lucy to look at her.

Sadly, Lucy took the bait and looked directly into Evergreen's eyes who conjured her magic to turn Lucy into stone. "Hmm. So my magic isn't defective as I feared," she said with a smirk before she glanced back at Scylla. "It would seem that there is a weakness to my Medusa stare," she added before she slowly walked towards Scylla. "And you, my dear, are immune to it since you are blind as a bat."

Scylla scowled at that before she conjured up a small water dragon that wrapped around her defensively.

Senso appeared around her in a cloud of smoke before solidifying into his hound form, teeth bared as he growled at Evergreen. "I dare you try that with me whore. You'll find your magic to be quite useless," he said, venom clear in his voice as he looked distastefully at the woman in front of him.

Evergreen glared at Senso. "Ahh, so you must be the new mutt that the master took in," she said wanting to insult Senso back for being called a bitch. "Laxus doesn't like you much."

Makarov took a few steps towards the stage looking at Evergreen with anger. "Evergreen! What do you think you are doing? You are ruining the festival for everyone! And I warn you to stay away from Senso and Scylla! Senso will stain the stage with your blood if you so much as touch a single hair on Scylla's head!"

Evergreen chuckled with amusement. "On the contrary, Master. I think things are _just_ getting interesting," she said before the stage curtain behind her slowly lifted up and revealed the other girls in the contest had been turned to stone just like Lucy was.

Natsu seeing the stone form of Lucy, saw red and charged at Evergreen before he was electrocuted by Laxus who appeared above them on the top of the stage. "Now now, settle down. I haven't even been able to explain the rules of this little game yet," he said cockily looking down at the members before him.

"Laxus! You change these girls back to normal right this instant!" Makarov shouted at his grandson. "I never suspected my own grandson would try to pull such a stunt as this. You have gone too far this time! Change them back or else…!"

"Or else what old man?" Laxus said before he glanced at Lucy. "I warn you, you better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade," he warned before a lightning bolt started to form right above Lucy's head. "Would be such a shame if a hotty like her were to become nothing but dust, wouldn't you agree?"

"Laxus, don't you dare!" Scylla shouted, her voice filled with rage.

Laxus turned to look at Scylla lustfully. "Hmm...How delectable you look in that costume Scylla…" he said in a lustful tone. "I would pick you as Miss Fairy Tail in a heartbeat, granted if you have a King like me as your lover," he added with a sinister smirk as he watched Scylla shiver in disgust. "You would find my company much more pleasing than a mutt or some weak ice mage," he added intending to insult both Senso and Gray at the same time.

Senso snorted at his weak insult. "Mutt? Is that all you can come up with? I've had four-year-old children come up with something better," he said returning the insult with a mocking tone. It got the desired reaction out of Laxus, causing him to become slightly red with rage.

"You know what? I am going to make this a challenge for you…" he said before he made a bolt strike right next to Lucy. "I have these girls hostage and if you don't follow _my _rules I will turn them all into dust!" he said before he wrapped an arm around Lucy.

Evergreen smirked at Senso before looking at Makarov as Laxus's other bodyguards Freed Justine and Bickslow jumped onto the stage. "The rule is very simple, whoever is left standing is the winner. Let's see who is the strongest in this guild and comes out on top in Fairy Tail's battle royale!"

Everyone in perfect synchronization pointed at Senso as soon as Evergreen finished her sentence. "Senso is the strongest _hands down_," they all said at the same time. "And we are not that crazy to take him on!"

Evergreen chuckled with amusement. "Him? How can that bastard be the strongest?" she said laughing with humor.

"Like this," Senso said before he turned into a smaller version of his giant monstrous form he had turned into when the Phantom guild attacked. Evergreen and Laxus both backed away at the sheer size of him. "**By the way, this is only one fourth of my true size in this form, I just don't feel like wrecking the building to crush you insects,"** he said darkly as his long forked tongue came out of his mouth to lick his long sharp teeth.

Freed then looked at Scylla who seemed unafraid. "It would seem she isn't uncomfortable with his appearance…" he said softly before he looked at Senso. "I take it their relationship is similar to Beauty taming the beat," he surmised before he looked at everyone else. "And the four of us are the only ones that were left in the dark about it. Guess that is what happens when we don't be friendly with our fellow guild members," Freed added before he looked at everyone with a scowl.

Bickslow laughed with amusement. "Oh Goodie! Then he is going to bring joy and laughter to my babies!" he said before sticking his tongue out with his little wooden dolls floating up and down with joy.

Evergreen looked at with anger before she looked at the others. "Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal you are going to have to defeat all four of us," she said before she rested a hand on her hip. "Which should be in your favor since there are only four of us and a hundred of you. But things are not going to be as simple as that. You see you have three, I repeat, three hours and not a second more. If you don't defeat us then all of these pretty statues will be reduced to dust. The entire town of Magnolia will be the battlefield, and it will begin when and _if_ you can find one of us," she said explaining the rules of this battle royale.

Laxus used his lightning to conjure up a bright light shield to blind everyone to make their escape. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail commence! Hahaha!" he said before disappearing along with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

Senso reverted back to his normal state, if slightly taller before he looked out into the crowd then back at Scylla. "Well, this is an interesting predicament," he said as he looked at the stone statues of the girls. "Hm, wonder how long that will last?"

"Come on! We gotta man up and get our girls back!" Elfman shouted riling up the others before they all started to leave the Guild Hall. "Let's go get them!" he shouted as he left the hall.

Scylla wrapped her arms around herself as she felt cold. "I feel cold…" she softly whispered to herself. "I don't know if I should feel lucky or ashamed that I am not turned to stone," she added as her legs started to tremble.

Senso formed a cloud of smoke around Scylla before they became solid in the form of a new outfit. It was forming into him wearing a black hoodie and black flannel pants that seemed to be to his advantage for unrestrained movement and being able to fight more freely as he wished. He bent forward and the sound of bones breaking echoed in the hall as four swords started to grow straight out of his back.

Scylla instinctively covered her ears as she always disliked the sounds Senso made when he did that.

"Take your pick sister dear, we've got a few Jackals and a deer to gut," he said as he moved the swords around, ignoring the disturbed looks on the others' faces.

"I think I should stay here and protect the girls," Scylla said before she conjured her water magic to gently lay the statues down on their backs. "In case you and the others don't find Laxus and his band of groupies," she added explaining her reason for staying behind. "Plus if I go out there I have the feeling that Laxus is going to force me to do something I really don't want to do," Scylla added before she heard Master Makarov slam right into a barrier.

"What the Hell!?" Makarov shouted as he hit against an invisible wall.

"What the hell Master!? Now isn't the time to be playing charades!" Gray said as he moved to grab Makarov and drag him out but found himself unable to do so. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Scylla turned her head towards them looking concerned. "Perhaps there is a barrier around the place?" she shouted, hoping the others heard her question. "I know there are casters able to create barriers...I forget what magic though…" she added as she slowly formed a pout on her face. "I know one of the higher-ups in the Renegade Guild is a wizard of this type of magic," she said before she turned her head to Senso. "Or am I wrong on that regard? I didn't really interact much with the two Guild masters but I know one of them has that power…"

"Binding Magic sis, that's the one you are thinking of," Senso said as he moved over to Makarov who was let go by Gray and looked up.

Above their heads appeared what is known as _**Jutsu Shiki**_ which is a type of letter magic that allows the user to create barriers around certain areas by surrounding it with Magic runes and only the caster can remove them or if you follow the rules of the barrier in order to escape.

"Looks like this is Freed's doing. No doubt to keep me from interfering with this madness," Makarov said before he read aloud what the 'rules' were for this particular barrier. " 'Stone Statues and anyone over the age of eighty is not allowed to pass through this barrier,'" Makarov said aloud for the others to hear. "Enchantments like these take time to wright. Can't use them in a one on one battle for it would be completely useless," he added before he turned to look at Scylla. "Scylla is able to pass through since she isn't a stone statue technically and isn't eighty years old either," he said before he looked back at Gray. "Freed wasn't informed of her blindness so she _should_ be safe for the time being. Given my damn grandson not pulling any other surprises today."

"And Laxus didn't know about Senso being a demon," Gray said glancing in Scylla's direction. "So wouldn't that make him above the age of eighty as well?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk. "Or should I say _it_?"

Senso response was to simply walk to the door and immediately hit the barrier. "Well, at least I know I was created more than eighty years ago," he said in an emotionless voice, not even bothered by this. "I wonder how far down this goes?"

"Probably all around the Guild Hall…" Makarov muttered as he looked at the words again. "Both of us can't stop Laxus, Senso, so you and I will have to watch over the girls for the time being," he said before he smirked at Senso. "I don't think you will mind that since this means you get to be close to Juvia the whole time," he added teasingly before he looked at Natsu.

Gray smirked at that comment before he looked to Scylla seeing the sad expression on her face. "Keep Scylla safe as well," he said before he turned around. "I'm sorry Gramps, Laxus may be your grandson but he has to pay for all of this," Gray added before running off to join in the battle royal.

Makarov looked back at Gray with a frown before turning away. "Gray might not be strong enough to take on Laxus, even with the hard boot camp training you and Scylla put him through," he said as he crossed his arms. "Erza might be tough enough but she can't help us in her current state," he added before he looked at Senso. "And with that barrier, you can't pass through so you are out of the loop," he said before he looked at Scylla. "Scylla perhaps, but she will be needing someone to be her eyes and usually that is you…!" Makarov said before an idea struck him. "Scylla!" he shouted before he ran to the blind water mage. "Scylla my dear, you can control animals correct? If so can you handle a certain animal to pass on a message at a great distance?"

Scylla blinked at his question before answer. "Yes, but only for a certain amount of time. Also, I have to have the animal's complete trust in order for it to allow me any control," she replied. "And it also has to be calm and used to being around humans as well. The birds I used to travel on our mission for the flute nearly drained me of all of my energy and magic because I had to have the birds relaxed around the others while guiding them to where we were going…" Scylla added before shrugging her shoulders.

Senso nodded his head at her statement. "Yeah, though you could call me an exception to that rule," he said as he switched to his hound form. "While I can turn into animals, I am nowhere near calm, as you know, but that's not the point. The point is that you want to send a message don't you?" he asked getting a nod from the old man. "That old hag that helped you when you were poisoned right?"

Makarov nodded his head. "Yes," he replied. "She might be able to find a way to free the girls from being statues. If Scylla can get one of the animals to pass a message to her then maybe we will stand a chance. That is if it isn't too much for Scylla," he added before looking to Scylla.

Scylla shook her head. "It won't be too much, just as long as nobody breaks my connection or scares the animal. If someone breaks my connection and the animal is nearly halfway there, then that animal is lost. And by that, I mean that the animal isn't going to listen to me and run off in fear," she added before she pointed a finger at Senso. "You are going to have to find out the location for me since I don't know where this woman lives," she said before she turned her head to master Makarov. "Since you have been there, you can picture the way for me and Senso can transfer the information to me and I will guide the animal there. Also going to have to write down a message for her too, explaining the situation to her. Hopefully, your old friend isn't afraid of any rats," Scylla said before she hopped off the stage and knelt down to the floor. She then closed her eyes and began sensing out for any rats nearby.

"Uh perhaps I can do that?" a voice said from behind a nearby pillar. Everyone turned to see Reedus hiding there. The large artist walked out from behind the pillar and looked towards Makarov.

Makarov blinked slightly in confusion. "Reedus? What are you still doing here?"

Reedus shivered slightly as he looked between Makarov and the entrance. "It's Laxus. He scares me," he said as he tried to get his shivering under control.

Makarov sighed heavily before another idea came to him. "Perhaps Reedus can help pass on the message?" he asked looking at Senso. "Or Reedus can help protect the rat for Scylla till it reaches the outskirts of Magnolia?"

Senso shook his head. "Just send Reedus instead, saves us time. Plus the faster the message gets to the hag, the faster these girls get free," he said motioning his head over to the petrified girls.

"Uh...But what if I run into Laxus or one of his men? I mean, I know I can make it, but I'd rather have a backup plan just in case," Reedus said before he wrote down the message and rolled it up into a small scroll.

"Not like we can do much to help you, a rat isn't going to protect you at all," Senso said as he went over to the girls and laid down in front of them while smoke began to surround them in a protective circle.

"Best to be prepared for anything…" Makarov said softly before he looked at Scylla.

Scylla stood up, holding a rat in her hands. She gently petted it's head as she linked to it, using its eyes to see around her. "This rat and his family can help us, apparently Laxus isn't too popular among their race," she said with a smirk.

Makarov smiled at the little rat. "Good thing Mira suggested a little area for us to feed any unfinished food to the little guys," he said before he reached up to gently pet the rat's head. "I do hope that this little guy can make the journey."

Scylla smiled before she turned the rat to look at Reedus. "Depends on Reedus," she said with a smile. Scylla then held the rat close to Makarov. "Senso will transfer your memory of the path to your friend's house into the rat's mind. Just focus on picturing the way as clearly as you can," she said before she turned her head to Senso. "Senso?"

Senso nodded his head before a tendril of smoke shot towards the rat and Reedus, linking them together, entering them before they had a chance to react. The rat squirmed for a few moments before it calmed down sat still. "Information has been transferred," he said as he laid back down.

Scylla then handed the rat gently to Reedus. "Remember to not grasp him too tightly, or else it means there is danger coming," she said with a sweet smile, which in turn made Reedus blush. "If you see any sign of Laxus or one of his lackeys, just set him down on the ground and give him a head start. Rats know a lot of shortcuts that most people can't use," she said before she stroked the rat's head comfortingly. "Just be calm and keep him safe," she added before she then spotted Natsu laying on the floor out of the corner of the rat's eye. "Is that Natsu? I thought he left with the others. Has he been here all this time?"

Natsu suddenly shot up looking around wildly. "Hey, where did Laxus go!? Where did everyone else go!? Did they all leave!? What the hell is going on here dammit!?" he asked rapidly before he looked back at the stage seeing the stone statues, specifically Lucy. "MATE!" he screamed out before he ran right over to her.

Scylla half smiled at Natsu's behavior.

"Listen up Natsu! Lucy and the other girls have been turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus's orders! He is forcing all of Fairy Tail into a twisted battle royal and if we don't find him or any of his lackeys, then Laxus is going to come back here and smash all of the girls into dust _including Lucy_," Makarov said knowing that Natsu might have a chance to beat Laxus, giving the fact of what happened during the battle with Lord Phantom and having just saved everyone from the tower of heaven a few weeks ago. "Go Natsu! Find Laxus and beat him!" he shouted pointing to the doorway.

Natsu began to exert fire before he charged for the entrance. "LAXUS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS…" he was suddenly cut off when he hit the barrier, being stopped dead in his tracks.

Everyone looked shocked as they saw Natsu run straight into the barrier.

"How the Hell are _you_ blocked in by the barrier! I know for sure that you aren't a statue!" Makarov said pointing a finger at Natsu. Makarov then gasped in shock as something just came to him. "Don't tell me you are over eighty years old!" he shouted before looking at Senso. "How can he be over eighty? He sure as hell doesn't look like he is eighty! Natsu is eighteen years old!" he shouted before the words above Natsu's head started to change. Makarov looked at the words and read the words aloud as they appeared. " 'Battle for Fairy Tail status report: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack'. What the Hell is this!?"

Senso grunted, looking at the names. "So that's how they want to play this. Have everyone fight each other so they don't have to get their hands dirty really, how pathetic," he said as he watched as the words changed to show the Alzack had won the fight.

Suddenly more names appeared filling up the so-called status report.

"This isn't fair…" Scylla softly whispered. "And cruel, forcing friends to fight one another just because of one stupid asshole's ego!" she said before she balled up her fists in anger. "I swear when if I get my hands on Laxus he is going to have a taste of my **Poseidon's wrath**!" she cried as tears streamed down her face. "I won't kill him but he is sure going to pay for all of this!" she added before she hid her face in her hands softly crying. "I just don't understand it...How could he do this, to all of Fairy Tail?! This is why I hate humans!" Scylla said nearly screaming out her words. "Humans always torture or hurt everything in their path for no reason or rhyme!"

Senso moved from his spot turning into his human form before grabbing ahold of Scylla and surrounding them in a dome of black smoke. He began to slowly soothe her with whispers and rubbing her back. "Calm down sister, remember, humans can create and destroy. We have unfortunately been exposed to the more destructive part of humanity. But remember there is still good, just have to dig through the trash to find it," he whispered to her, holding her close as her body shivered.

She softly hiccuped against Senso's chest, letting all of her emotions wash away with her tears. "Sorry for being...Such a crybaby…" she said hiccuping in between words.

Happy frowned as he saw Senso's cloud of black mist. "Poor Scylla...But the others can't help it, not with Freed's magic barriers placed all over town," he said as he glanced at the list above them. "They have no choice but to fight each other, especially since they can't avoid running into a magic barrier. Freed won't let them off that easy…" he said with a frown.

Reedus became fueled with determination as he took the rat with him and snuck out the back of the guild hall and sneak past detection to get to the borders of Magnolia and head into the forest where Porlyusica lived.

"It is just what Laxus wants," Happy said sadly. "This Battle royal...It's the battle of Fairy Tail."

Natsu was looking at the black mist dome, his eyes narrowed in anger and sorrow. '_How much haven't you told us about Scylla, Senso? How much pain have you've gone through?'_ he thought to himself. He clenched his hands into fists, flames licking his body. '_Damnit Laxus, what is with you? I know you're a right asshole, but you are taking things to far,'_ he thought as more names came onto the list.

The list beeped again, this time showing the progress of the battle royal. "'Time remaining: Two hours and eighteen minutes,'" Happy read aloud. "'Participants remaining: Forty-two.'"

Makarov's eyes widened at the report. "That can't be all that is left! That would mean that the guild has wiped half of itself out in less than an hour!" he said with surprise.

Scylla now calmed down and relaxed stepped out of Senso's arms. "Continue protecting the girls' brother," she said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I think I know of a way to find Laxus and his groupies," she said with a cold smirk.

Makarov overheard Scylla and turned to look at her. "What are you planning Scylla?" he asked her. "Don't tell me you are planning on going out there to join the fight?!"

Scylla smiled at Makarov's words. "No, not yet at any rate," she said before she gently shook her hands. "Just calling up some friends to help us find a rat," she added before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Scylla then slowly started to push her hands close to each other forming an invisible ball in her hands. Scylla's face began to form small beads of sweat on her forehead before the guild hall became filled with the sound of clawed feet walking on the stone pavement.

Suddenly the entire first floor of the guildhall was filled with rats and mice that circled around Scylla's feet.

Natsu jumped onto a table when a legion of rats ran by his feet. "What the hell!? Since when do we have all these rats and mice at the guild!?"

Scylla smiled as she opened her eyes. "These little guys are just a small portion of the number of mice and rats that are in Magnolia," she said before she knelt down and picked up a big white rat and gently pet its head. "They are the closest ones I could call on in short notice," she added with a smirk. "But I'm sure once they know what I am asking them to do, they for sure will help us. Now," Scylla said before she turned the white rat in her hand towards her, making it look directly into her blind eyes. "You and all of your friends here must know of the fighting going on outside," she said to the rat in a gentle voice. "Sadly the fighting is being forced by Laxus, who you know well enough. He and his three other friends are the cause of all this and are forcing our friends to play their twisted game, or else he is going to crush our friends over there into dust," she continued pointing the rat to the girls who were still statues. Scylla then moved the rat to look at her again. "We need you and your friends to help us find out where he and his lackeys are hiding, can you help us?" she asked the rat forming a sad frown.

The rat looked up at Scylla for a moment before it turned in her hand to look at the other mice and rats at her feet. It started squeaking at the others talking in its animal language. Relaying what Scylla was asking for them to do.

"Ah! I get it!" Happy said with glee as he figured out what was going on. "Rats and mice live all over the town, pretty much being its eyes and ears!"

Makarov then caught on to what Happy was saying. "So if anyone knows or can help us find out where Laxus is hiding it would be those that people don't pay much attention to. In other words, who better to help us find a rat then one of its own kind!" he said smiling at Scylla proudly.

"That is if they are going to help us," Natsu said with a frown, still standing on the table.

The white rat squeaked to the others for a minute before it stopped suddenly. The other rats and mice squeaked amongst themselves for a good thirty seconds before they all became silent again. The white rat then turned around in Scylla's hand and looked up at her and squeaked three times.

Scylla formed a huge happy smile and cried for joy. "Thank you!" she said happily before she turned her head to smile at the rats and mice. "Fairy Tail will be forever grateful to you for this!"

"They are going to help us?" Makarov asked her, not liking that he couldn't understand what was being said.

The white rat turned in Scylla's hand and made a long and loud squeak, which was suddenly joined in by the chorus of squeaks from the other mice and rats. Suddenly all of the mice and rats began to run out of the place, all leaving in different directions out of the guild hall. As quickly as they came, all of the mice and rats were gone. All but the white rat Scylla was holding.

Natsu watched as the rats scurried out of the guild hall with fascination. "Huh well, will you look at that. I guess I should stop killing rats," he muttered to himself.

"Ahh!" Happy screamed with horror. "Gray just started a fight against Bickslow!" he cried with worry before he turned to look at Scylla. "He is the only strongest fighter we got left!"

Scylla tensed at Happy's words. "No, he is not," she said softly before she set the rat on her shoulder and started to walk towards the front door. "I'm going out there, and don't you dare try to stop me," she added as she started to walk through the barrier door.

Senso quickly appeared behind her placing his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Stay and protect the girls Senso," she said knowing it was him touching her shoulder.

Happy looked worried as he flew right next to Senso. "But Scylla, you can't go out there on your own!" he said with worry. "I know you are one of the strongest wizards we have but-!"

"I can handle this Happy," Scylla said with a sweet smile as she rested her hand on top of Senso's. "Have a little faith in me would ya? Those stupid thunder groupies of Laxus's should be the ones you guys should worry about. I mean, come on," she said before she had a big smirk on her face. "I have been living and training with a demon almost all of my life. These guys should be a walk in the park."

Senso smirked in response before he leaned forward and kissed Scylla on the forehead. "All I ask is that you be careful and kick ass sister. You're like me, far too stubborn for your own good."

Scylla smiled at her brother's remark. "I'll take that as a compliment, my darling brother," she said before she walked forward out the door. "Hope you enjoy the sounds of those lightning bugs screaming, cause I am going to give them the spanking of a lifetime!" she said as she waved her hand in the air.

Natsu walked right beside Senso looking at Scylla. "Do you think she can do it?" he asked. "I know the two of you have trained us but do you personally think she can take the others on? They aren't like Gray, me or Erza...Or those guys from the tower…"

Suddenly Natsu was knocked right off his feet by a huge ball of water.

Senso only smirked at the drenched dragon slayer, finding his predicament amusing.

"Natsu, you really need to watch what you say around someone who has as sharp hearing like Scylla," Makarov said with a heavy sigh before he looked back up at the barrier. "Hopefully, Scylla won't be put up against Laxus. If he fights against her, he pretty much would take her as a prize..._IF_ he beats her that is," he added as more names popped up on the report list. His eyes widened as he then saw the latest fight. "Oh, no...Reedus is fighting against Freed!"

**During the fight of Freed vs Reedus**

Reedus was running close to the edge of town when suddenly he ran into a barrier. "Oh Damn…" he said softly to himself. Reedus quickly got up on his feet and carefully took the small rat out of his poofy hair. "It's all up to you little guy. You're our only hope of surviving this madness…" he said as he put the rat down and the little creature ran as fast as it could, knowing exactly where to go.

"Now where do you think you are going?" a voice spoke to Reedus as the figure of a man appeared behind him.

Reedus turned around fast to see that it was Freed. "Freed, you put a barrier around the whole town?" he asked distracting Freed from the rat. "I should've figured Laxus would want you to do a thorough job with you trapping us all in this twisted game," he added softly looking at Freed with disgust.

Freed flinched at Reedus's words. He then pointed a finger at Reedus and started to conjure up his magic. "Sorry, but you should know the rules...Every wizard _has_ to fight, including you," he said before he pulled out his sword. "No exceptions!" Freed added before leaping towards Reedus, going in for the attack.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia…**

Gray ran down the street as he searched for the Thunder tribe. He looked back and forth searching for any place those cowards were hiding but again, he couldn't find any hide nor hair of them. "Where the hell is the thunder tribe?" he growled softly to himself as he passed yet another block full of shops.

Suddenly two wooden totem dolls floated down from above right behind Gray.

"Look it's Gray!" one of them said with joy.

"What's up Gray?" the other said with a smug attitude.

Gray heard their voices and turned his head just in time to see the dolls starting to light up like lights. "Oh shit!" he cursed before he leaped out of the way from the now exploding dolls. "Those were Bickslow's lackeys," Gray softly whispered as he landed inside a random clothing store.

"Yo," Bickslow said from behind him making Gray turn around to see him and his minions floating around him. "What do you say we have some fun?" he asked with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Gray could only grunt as he got ready to fight.

**In another part of Magnolia…**

Elfman glared at Evergreen. "Evergreen! You turn my sister and the girls back to normal this instant!" he shouted as he began to run straight for her.

Evergreen smirked. "Silly man," she said in a husky voice. "Pity the only thing cute about you is your name, _Elfman_," she muttered softly before she lifted up her glasses starting to conjure up her eye magic ability to turn people into stone.

Elfman quickly caught on to what Evergreen was planning and instantly closed his eyes. He collided instantly with the small flower shop that was right behind Evergreen, who leaped out of the way just in time.

Evergreen softly giggled as she saw flower petals fly up into the air as a result of Elfman's tackle attack. "Are those flowers for me? Oh, how sweet," she teased as she saw Elfman change into his beast form.

Elfman changed into his beast form and this time made sure that Evergreen wouldn't use her ee magic on him this time, and put a blindfold to cover his eyes. '_If Scylla can fight her battles blind, then so can I!_' he thought to himself before he growled at Evergreen. "You better turn my sister and the others back or else!"

Evergreen smirked at Elfman's little tactic. "I see that you have picked something up from that little dumb blind bimbo. Do you think you can defeat me blindfolded? Ha!" she said before Elfman started to take an angry swipe at her. She quickly leaped up into the air and landed right behind Elfman.

Elfman quickly sniffed the air with his animal nose and instantly found her. "There you are!" he shouted before he took another swinging fist at Evergreen. Sadly she backflipped out of the way, dodging his attack once again.

Evergreen smirked at Elfman as she floated in midair sprinkling her 'fairy dust' on him. "I see, you were able to find me using my scent," she said softly. Evergreen then smiled at him. "So sorry, but you are already covered by my fairy dust. **Fairy bomb: Gremlin**!" she said before the dust around Elfman instantly ignited into a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared away, Elfman's body twitched before he instantly fell to the ground. Evergreen smiled as she landed a few feet away from him. "Statues are such marvelous things, no matter how ugly a beast maybe, but once he is a statue he becomes a gorgeous work of art. So now Elfman…" she said before raising her glasses and looked directly into Elfman's eyes as he started to get up onto his knees. "Look into my eyes, and surrender to the eternal beauty of stone," she added as Elfman looked into her eyes and instantly turned to stone.

**Back at Guild Hall**

"Elfman vs Evergreen, the winner is Evergreen," Happy read aloud with a sad voice.

"Damnit," Natsu growled as he looked at the names of the remaining members. "I thought he might be able to beat her," he said as he looked to see Reedus lose to Freed. "Shit, let's hope he got the rat to her."

"I hope that rat makes it, cause if we don't get the girls back to normal Laxus is going to turn them into dust!" Happy said before looking at Senso. "That is if Senso doesn't tear him apart limb by limb first…" he added before he looked back at the battle royal results. "Looks like Scylla hasn't come across anyone yet. She might be the only one other than Gray that could take Laxus on," he added softly before looking at Natsu with fear in his little cat eyes. "Do you think she could take him on?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu turned towards Happy with a confused and annoyed expression. "Scylla losing to Laxus!? What are you getting at Happy!?"

Happy waved his hands in a panic as he explained himself. "Look, I know she trained you guys, but other than that one deadly attack of hers, what else can she do without giving away her secret? Also, there is the fact that Laxus has a bit of a what Senso calls a 'boner' for Scylla…" he said. "Either Scylla is going to end up killing Laxus and his groupies or Scylla is going risk exposing her secret ability to talk to animals just to keep from putting Laxus and the thunder tribe six feet under! And we both know Scylla isn't like her 'brother' over there when it comes to fighting!" Happy added still waving his hands in a panic.

Natsu scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked over to where Senso was in mist form around the girls. "Senso would be the one to put them in the ground. Scylla is just going to put them in the hospital," he said missing the sweat drops from Happy and Makarov.

'_How much has Senso influenced you?_' they both thought at the same time.

"So the little vixen is out to play huh?" Laxus's voiced said from behind them.

A see-through visual image of Laxus appeared behind them, his ugly mug smirking at them. "Good to know my new plaything is out there looking for me. Makes it all the more sweeter when I capture and make her my new slave," he said before he crossed his arms. "Well not exactly a slave, but I am sure going to enjoy using her to work out my..._frustrations_ on," he added before he softly chuckled. Laxus then tilted his head as he saw Natsu. "What's the matter Natsu? I thought you would be out running around trying to join in on the fun. You are not _scared_ are ya?" he said teasing the hot head of Fairy Tail.

"He ain't scared or hiding you _faker. _Turns out our resident dragon is over eighty years old," Senso said, making Laxus turn around to see the mist surrounding the girls, catching him off guard. "What, no retarded remark?"

Laxus clicked his tongue before he looked back at his grandpa. "So, old man, how does it feel to see all of your so-called _children_ fight each other huh? You ready to throw in the towel and hand Fairy Tail over to me now?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk. Laxus then shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad Natsu, Senso and Erza are out of the game, cause you have no other tough wizards to gamble against the Thunder legion now do you?"

"It's not over yet! Gray is still out there and he is as powerful as Erza and Natsu are!" Happy shouted glaring at Laxus with the cutest angry cat face. "Don't forget Senso trained all three of them and he doesn't wear kid gloves with his students!" he added with pride neglecting Scylla was also the one that trained them as well.

"Hey! Scylla trained us as well Happy," Natsu said before he turned towards Laxus. "And while I hate to admit, Gray is strong."

Laxus burst out laughing. "Gray? You are going to put all of your faith on _him_? The stripper of Fairy Tail? HA!"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you. There is a damn good reason Senso and Scylla took him under their wing. Also, I put my money on Scylla, given the fact that she has lived with _it_," Makarov said before pointing at Senso. "For most of her entire life, and if she has managed to put up with _it_ all this time, then I can have faith that Scylla will turn you over her knee and whip your ass! Which I would pay good money to see," he added with a smirk. "I didn't bring her and Senso into Fairy Tail for nothing!"

"Thanks for the show of support old man," Senso said, not even bothered being called 'it'.

**Back with Gray**

Gray was dodging Bickslow's attacks through a clothing store. 'Damn, doesn't this guy give up?' Gray thought to himself as he dodged multiple beams. He watched as the attacks blew dust everywhere, a plan forming in his mind.

"Alright, give me a line formation babies!" Bickslow exclaimed as his little toys formed a tower and shot a large beam at Gray who dodged with ease. "You're not too shabby, alright babies, give me a victory formation!" But nothing happened. "What the hell?" he saw the smoke clear to see his toys frozen. "Oh dammit they're frozen solid," he got out before he was kneed in the face.

Gray quickly conjured up his ice magic before Bickslow had a chance to move or recover from the knee to the face. "**Ice make Hammer**!" he shouted, conjuring up a huge Ice hammer. Gray moved the ice hammer to slam down on Bickslow believing he won this fight.

Bickslow wasn't fazed as he crossed his arms. "X formation babies," he said as the ice hammer hit, but not Bickslow. Instead, it hit four mannequins and a small bear toy, breaking the hammer.

Gray leaped back as he saw the new dolls block his attack. "What the Hell?!" he said softly as landed a few feet away from Bickslow. Gray glared at Bickslow, now pissed that he didn't hit Bickslow. "Damn. This is going to be a real pain in the ass…"

Bickslow laughed at Gray's comment. "Guess you haven't heard about my Seith Magic, have you? Even if my babies bodies are destroyed, I can move them to another, I've got an immortal army!" he said as he laughed himself silly.

"Well, then I will just have to freeze you!" Gray said before he conjured his ice magic again and shot an ice arrow at Bickslow.

Bickslow sadistically smirked before he leaped back, and his possessed dolls formed a shield blocking the ice attack. He took the chance to turn and flee. "Come and get me you little ice pixie!" he shouted as he ran out of the store and headed down the street.

"Don't you go running away in the middle of a fight!" Gray shouted as he followed after Bickslow. "Come back you coward!" he added as he followed Bickslow down a few blocks. "Fight me like a man!"

Bickslow laughed like a maniac before he turned down into an alleyway.

Gray followed after him but stopped instantly as he saw the alley was empty. "Crazy freak," he softly muttered as he looked around the alley, cautiously walking down the alley. "Where the Hell did he go?" he added as he scanned the alley.

"Peek-a-boo!" Bickslow teased, his voice coming in from above.

Gray looked up to see Bickslow with his legs spread up and holding him in between the alley walls. "Real funny," Gray growled with annoyance. "Just what are you trying to pull here anyway?" he asked after slipping off his coat. "Come on and fight!" he shouted before he then noticed that he was in one of Freed's barriers. "Damn it, another enchantment," he muttered before looking up at Bickslow again.

"Oh, I just wanted to fight someone on my level but sadly you don't meet the mark. Also, my babies were getting bored, so I thought it was time to spice things up a bit!" Bickslow said before he gave Gray an evil grin. "Unfortunately for you, that enchantment of Freed's states that you can't use any of your magic as long you are inside it," he added before crossing his arms. "Sucks to be you. You are stuck in there all by yourself while it is a party out here," Bickslow teased before he summoned his 'dolls'. "Babies!" he called out, and his dolls appeared right behind Gray at the entrance of the alleyway.

Gray looked behind him to see the dolls just in time for them to shoot an electric bolt at him. "Shit!" he said before he tossed up his coat, having it take the brunt of the dolls attacks. Gray only received a few scratches and smudges of rubble from the now damaged alley walls. As soon as he could, Gray leaped back and forth in between the walls to reach up to Bickslow. "Apparently you haven't heard that I had two masters giving me some lessons recently," he said as he leaped up the wall. "And they taught me how to not only improve my ice magic skills but to also be able to fight _without _using it!" he added as he started to throw the punch. Gray heard some noises behind him and turned his head to see a few of Bickslow's dolls coming at him from behind. "You want some?!" he shouted at the dolls before he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Gray looked and felt his body freeze up as he saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring right at him. He knew he couldn't attack Bickslow now, without risking the safety of the little girl in the process.

Sadly, Gray freezing up on the spot like that gave Bickslow's dolls the opportunity to attack Gray with another electric attack. And this time Gray got the full brunt of it, causing him to slam right up against the alley wall. Gray could hear Bickslow's crazy laugh, as he felt pain all over his body. "Ha Ha! Is that all you got? Looks like those lessons of yours _really _paid off!" Bickslow said sarcastically.

Gray softly growled before he conjured up all the strength he had and leaped into the air. He roared with fury as he balled up his right fist again and this time punched Bickslow a direct blow to the face with all of his might. The punch made Bickslow not only slip down from the walls but also land flat on his back landing head first onto the concrete ground. Gray winced in pain as he felt gravity pull him down. He looked up to see that the little girl was still watching the fight from her window. '_At least that kid is safe,_' he thought to himself before his back hit the ground and became unconscious.

**Back at the Guild Hall**

At the guild Hall, Laxus smirked as he saw Gray and Bickslow's names pop up. "Bickslow vs Gray, the winner is Bickslow," he read aloud. "One down and twenty-eight contenders left to go," he added with a smile. Laxus then burst out a laugh. "And that chump was gonna save you?!" he laughed.

Happy turned around and glared at Laxus. "No! You cheated! You guys had to have pulled some sort of dirty trick to beat Gray! Otherwise, he wouldn't have lost that fight!" he shouted pointing at Laxus's accusingly.

Laxus smirked again before his hologram form walked towards Master Makarov. "So who do you think is going to beat the thunder Legion now old man? Your hot head is stuck in here with you, that siren's pet dog is in here protecting your women, and of course that sweet little siren won't last long once she runs into one of us," he said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Gajeel will!" Happy said defiantly.

Laxus shook his head. "I don't think so," he said before he looked up at the battle royal results. "That weakling has made it clear he doesn't want to play," he added before shrugging his shoulders. "He really doesn't give a damn about Fairy Tail. He is probably still licking his wounds from the beating I gave him and his wounded ego from having his ass saved by a certain blind water mage," Laxus boasted with a laughing smirk.

Natsu turned towards Laxus with anger in his expression. "What are me and Senso invisible!? And why the hell are you still here asshole!?"

"He's an asshole because he has a chip off his shoulder and doesn't know how to let go," Sesno replied, his tone showing complete boredom.

"Enough…" Makarov softly whispered. "This isn't worth it," he added before turning around to face Laxus. "I surrender," he said looking directly at Laxus. "You've had your fun. Now stop this at once, Laxus."

Laxus blinked his eyes as he looked at his grandfather with surprise. "What the Hell? What's got into you?" he asked sounding confused. "I thought you were the master of the almighty and powerful Fairy Tail Guild! You can't just give up at the drop of a hat!" he said before turning away from Makarov and the others. Laxus lifted a hand up before speaking again. "But if you still want pussy out and quit, then just go into early retirement and hand Fairy Tail over to me!" Laxus said with a smirk. "_Then_ I might call this battle royal to an end."

"Why you gotta play dirty Laxus!? You have a problem fighting fair and square?! You're too weak aren't you!?" Natsu mocked him, making Laxus begin to twitch with rage.

Makarov eyes widened at Laxus's words. "You...I should've known!" he said with astonishment. "This was your plan all along! You are after Fairy Tail!" he added, balling up his fists to contain his anger.

Laxus gave Makarov a Cheshire smile, looking at him directly into his eyes. "You only have one hour left old timer. If you really want to put an end to all of this, then I suggest you announce your retirement to the entire town over the guild's loudspeakers, or else all of those statues are going to crumble into dust! I want you to tell _everyone_ that you are handing Fairy Tail over to _me_," Laxus said as his transparent image started to glitch. "What is more important to you? Your 'children' or your title?" he added before his image started to disappear.

"That does it!" Natsu roared before he ran to Laxus. "You asked for it!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Laxus's face. But Laxus's image disappeared right as Natsu was about to hit him, which cause the hot-headed pyro to ram his forehead into one of the wooden columns. Natsu landed on the back of his head and upper shoulders. Natsu somehow wasn't dizzy or lightheaded as he glared in frustration. "If he wants to be master then he should have the balls to face me man-to-man! How come he won't fight me, dammit!?" he growled to himself.

Makarov shook his head, rehearing Laxus's words playing over in his mind. " '_What is more important to you? Your 'children' or your title?_'" his grandson's voice echoed in his thoughts. "It was never the title I valued…" he said softly. "It was never that at all."

"So you are just going to give up?!" Natsu shouted as he got back up on his feet.

Makarov looked at Natsu shaking his head. "No," he replied. "Laxus may be strong but he isn't trustworthy. I would never leave him in charge of Fairy Tail. It takes more than magical strength to run a guild. Laxus has neither the conviction or the heart to do so," Makarov added before rested a hand against his chest, where his heart was.

Happy flew right above Makarov looking at the girls with concern. "We have to think of something fast or else all of the girls are going to become dust," he said with fear in his voice. "There must be _someone_ that can beat Laxus and his goons!"

Suddenly, Happy picked up the sounds of metal being chewed. He turned his cat head in the direction of the bar area where he heard the sounds coming from. '_Huh?_' he thought as he moved closer to the bar.

Suddenly Gajeel's head popped up from behind the bar, chewing on pieces of metal hence the noise.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouted with outrage. "You were here this whole time!?" he added nearly blowing fire out of his mouth. "Damn it, you could've gone with Scylla!" he shouted again before he punched the column next to him venting his frustration on the piece of wood.

"I wasn't even awake Salamander," Gajeel said as he got out from around the counter and towards the entrance. But when he went to pass through the gate, he was suddenly stopped by the barrier. "What the hell!?" he asked himself as he punched the barrier.

"What the-?! How the Hell can he not get through the barrier!? He can't be over eighty, can he?!" Natsu asked looking shocked as Gajeel.

"Do I look eighty to you dumbass!?" Gajeel replied as he pushed against the barrier only to be continually blocked.

Makarov looked up at Battle Royal results and saw that they had changed. "What?!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs. "There are only four left?!" he added before turning to glare at the two hotheads. "Wait a second...Don't tell me it's you two and Scylla and Senso!?" he shouted again looking at Gajeel and Natsu with a shocked expression on his face.

"Not for long old man," Senso said as the others heard the sound of cracking, making them turned to look at Erza who was starting to crack. "Took that eye of hers long enough," he said before the stone completely shattered showing that Erza was fine. The others were shocked as they looked at Erza who looked around in confusion before standing up.

"Thank goodness you're back...Guess that artificial eye of yours broke the spell," Makarov said as he walked to Erza. "I am ashamed to admit that I completely forgot about it till now…" he muttered under his breath. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked her with a raised brow. "Or do you need to be brought up to speed?"

Erza shook her head. "No need. Despite me being turned into a statue, I was able to hear everything. So I know about the Battle Royal," she replied. Erza then looked at the battle royal results and saw that the numbers changed from four to five. "Hm, so the enchantment has added me in automatically," she said before walking off the stage. "So that just leaves five of us. Seems favorable odds to me, given that the remaining five are the top members of Fairy Tail and a demon from Hell," she added with an expressionless face.

Happy floated right next to her head and pointed at the results. "No, it is really just you and Scylla. Senso can't come out cause he is over eighty, and Gajeel and Natsu can't seem to cross over the barrier," he said explaining to Erza what the problem was.

Erza turned to glare at the others. "You let Scylla go out there to fight _alone_?!" she shouted at Natsu and Gajeel, giving them her angry monster face. "How can you be called men, when you let a helpless blind woman out there with Laxus and his lackeys causing all of this trouble?!" she roared at them. "I can understand Senso not leaving this place cause he is a demon, but you two-?" she started to rant but then suddenly stopped as she saw that the battle royal numbers have changed AGAIN. A smirk slowly appeared on Erza's face as she knew who the newest fighter had to be. "So he's joining in on the fight. He was always one to make a grand entrance," she said with a Senso-like smile on her face. "Now it is six members of Fairy Tail verses four of Laxus's thunder tribe," she added before she looked at the others. "Looks like the real battle is about to begin."

Gajeel looked at everyone a bit confused. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?" he asked them. "Who is she talking about?"

Natsu smirked with an excited expression on his face. "So he's back in town! Mystogan has come to join the party!"

Erza looked at Gajeel. "Mystogan is considered among us to be Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. That is _before _Senso arrived," Erza said her eye twitching as she hated to admit that demon being stronger than her.

"Technically I'm not a wizard since I don't use magic," Senso said from his spot as he formed more mist around the remaining girls.

Suddenly a rat came from the bar area and ran straight to Senso, softly squeaking at him.

**Meanwhile in another part of Magnolia**

Scylla slowly walked down the street, pretending to be calm and relaxed every time she spotted any of the citizens of Magnolia. So far she didn't run into any of her fellow guild members, or any of the thunder tribe, which she didn't know whether to call that a blessing or a curse. And it didn't help that she hadn't received any word from her 'spies' about Laxus's location. Her rat companion lifted it's head, looking straight up into the sky. Scylla turned her head in the same direction and noticed something odd floating in the sky. "Why do I get the feeling that is Laxus's plan B?" she said softly to herself. Scylla then stopped walking as the feeling of someone watching her crept up her spine. She sniffed the air and instantly caught the smell of perfume. '_Three guesses to who wears that cheap stuff. Oh yeah, __**her**_,' Scylla thought before she leaped to the side dodging an attack in the form of lightning that came from behind her.

The rat on Scylla's shoulder looked up, softly squeaking to her as it saw that it was Evergreen who attacked her.

Evergreen smirked down at Scylla as she slowly floated down to the ground. "I would say I was impressed with you, but given the fact that you are blind as a bat and mostly everyone today has dodged my first attack, I think I will pass," she said to Scylla sarcastically. "It would be a lie anyway," she added before she opened her hand fan. "Since I don't find your skills as a so-called water wizard very impressive. In fact, I find your magic very lacking and your so-called 'water dancing' repulsive," Evergreen said sarcastically.

Scylla smirked at Evergreen's comments. "You should've met me years ago Evergreen, cause back then those weak insults would've _actually_ hurt my feelings. If you are going to be throwing insults that are going to injure my ego, you should do a lot more than critic my magic skills," Scylla said before she attacked Evergreen with a **Water Cane**.

Evergreen dodged the attack, flying out of the way. But part of Scylla's attack managed to scrape against one of Evergreen's feet, causing her to screech out in pain. "Bitch!" she hissed as she looked at her injured foot to see that Scylla's attack managed to leave a burn scar on her foot. Evergreen glared at Scylla as she started to conjure up her **Fairy bomb** attack. "You are going to pay for injuring the future queen of the Fairies!" she shouted before she ignited the bomb attack.

The attack hit a direct bullseye causing a huge explosion of smoke to flood the entire street. Evergreen flew above the smoke smiling wickedly, enjoying her little victory. Or she believed it was her victory until the smoke started to clear.

Evergreen gritted her teeth as she saw a **water dome** forming a barrier around the area where Scylla was. "Damn you!" she growled at Scylla before she conjured another **Fairy bomb** attack at Scylla. Unfortunately, the spell didn't work as it was deflected by Scylla's **water dome** again.

"You must be mistaking me for Senso," Scylla said, her voice coming from behind Evergreen.

Evergreen turned around just in time to get a full blast of water hitting her directly on the chest. The force of the attack caused Evergreen to slam right into one of the brick walls, making a small hole. Evergreen hissed in pain again before she looked up at Scylla with anger reflected in her eyes. "You are going to pay for that…" she growled before she torpedoed out of the hole and made a beeline straight for Scylla. Evergreen conjured up her **Fairy machine Gun** attack, firing directly at the water mage.

Scylla smirked as she quickly conjured up her **water slicer **to cancel out Evergreen's magic attack. '_If Senso was here I bet that demon would be snacking on popcorn enjoying this show_,' she thought before she conjured up a **water lock** trapping Evergreen in a giant water bubble. '_I better take her out now or else my magic is going to be drained dry. Not to mention I will be dead tired using all of my strength being connected to all of those rats!_' she thought to herself before she moved the water bubble to slam Evergreen down on the ground. Scylla suddenly felt really tired, which made her body visibly shake. "Damn it," she softly whispered to herself. "I better retreat before I end up dead tired…" she muttered to herself before she ran off the rooftop, leaping onto the roof of the next building.

Back at the Guild Hall Gajeel felt a chill creep up his spine as he looked at the battle royal results. "Looks like Water sprite found one of Laxus's lackeys…" he said softly before he looked back at Senso. "I know this is a stupid question but can she handle fighting on her own?"

Natsu looked at battle royal results and suddenly had a flashback to when Scylla had control over the desert birds on their mission involving that cursed flute. "I think she would be able to take on Evergreen," he said before he balled up a worried fist. "That is _if_ she didn't use so much of her magic to be connected to all of those rats…" he added with a worried expression on his face.

Gajeel looked at Natsu with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about? What rats?"

Happy floated right next to Gajeel. "You see, Scylla has a secret ability to commune and connect to animals. But this ability takes up a lot of her magic and physical energy depending on what she is using it for. When Scylla last used it, she had to not only control three large birds but to keep them calm so they wouldn't panic and attack us in self-defense. As soon as she freed them, she practically passed out in Senso's arms and took a while to recover from it," he said explaining it Gajeel. "It's like you and Natsu running out of your dragon slayer magic and needing to eat the element to refuel it," he added before he looked back up at the battle royal results again. "So far Scylla has been only using her animal magic, but if she is fighting Evergreen at this moment…" he said before he started to shake with worry. "It is possible that Scylla's magic and energy are going to be completely drained before we even defeat Laxus!"

"I wouldn't count her out just yet," Senso said as he began to form solid walls of mist around the remaining girls. "There is no way Scylla would lose to little miss bitch, even if all of her magic is being drained. She is a lot stronger then she lets on."

Natsu looked over his shoulder at Senso. '_I get the feeling he is talking about how she got blind_,' he thought to himself. Natsu looked back at the battle royal results, seeing that no one had been declared the winner yet. As he looked at the results he saw movement outside the barrier. His eyes widened as he saw Erza had just run outside the barrier. "Erza!" he shouted as he started to chase after her but slammed hard into the barrier. "Damn it...Forgot about this stupid barrier!" he said as he slid down to the ground.

Happy spotted Erza and looked a bit hopeful. "Well, at least Scylla has back-up…" he said softly. "And if Scylla wins, Erza can help convince Evergreen to release the spell on the girls," he added before looking at the stone statue of Lucy.

"Somehow I don't think Water sprite is going to like that..." Gajeel said crossing his arms as he had his eyes on the battle royal results.

**Back to Scylla and Evergreen…**

Scylla leaped over three rooftops before Evergreen caught up with her and shot another **Fairy bomb **attack.

Scylla managed to dodge the attack by summoning her water magic manipulating it to slide down into the alleyway between the buildings onto the street. As soon as she was off the slide she ran as fast as she could using the rat's eyes as her guide. "Good thing she doesn't know about my animal power," she muttered under her breath. Scylla had the rat look around her to see if there was a good spot for her to hide and catch her breath. "Too much to hope for a water tower to be nearby," she said softly. "Would save me up on conjuring my own water and wasting magic," she added before she spotted a tall tower with a ladder on the side. "What luck!" she said before conjuring a **water bubble **to help her float up to the top of the tower. Scylla was about to reach the top but her bubble was suddenly burst by one of Evergreen's attacks. Scylla screamed as she reached out her hand and conjured a water slide that she manipulated into sliding her onto the roof next to the tower. She sighed of relief before she heard Evergreen conjure up her **Fairy machine gun **attack.

Scylla managed to summon a **water dome **shielding her from the neverending attack. "Talk about overkill," Scylla said sarcastically. "Guess I must've made her break a nail," she added before she focused on conjuring **water slicer** using the water from her dome to supply the blades of water.

Evergreen cried out as a few of the water blade cut her skin, forcing her to stop firing her fairy dust.

Scylla took the chance to manipulate her water blades to cut open the tower, praying that it had water in it. Her prayers were answered as water poured out and started to rain down onto the street. Scylla instantly took control over the water before it hit the ground, manipulating the water to fuse with her dome's water. With all of her strength, Scylla controlled her water and conjured it all into a **water cyclone **hitting a direct bullseye on Evergreen, causing her to slam hard against the stone wall of a building that looked like a castle. Scylla panted heavily as she felt her body grow tired and heavy. She fell down to one knee, catching her breath as she had the rat look directly where it could see Evergreen, who was unconscious from what Scylla could see. "Oops," Scylla laughed sarcastically. "Guess I overdid it with the cyclone," she added before Scylla moved from her kneeling position to sitting on her behind, leaning against the rooftop border.

The rat squeaked at Scylla sarcastically, earning a gentle petted on the head. "I can pretty much guess that Laxus is going to be super pissed," she said to the rat before she closed her eyes and took a few relaxing breaths. "I hate to do this when the guys need me but I need to take a little break," Scylla added before she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep.

In the distance unbeknownst to Scylla, Laxus's team member Freed was looking directly at her. "Impressive," he said softly. "In spite of her being blind, she still managed to defeat Evergreen all on her own without any help from her brother. No wonder the master recruited her into Fairy Tail," he said before he closed his eyes. "I guess I can put this result down as a technical draw. But I will add a little side note, for the Master's sake," Freed added before he conjured up his magic to post the result of the fight.

At the Guild Hall, the battle results had been posted.

"'Battle results: Scylla verses Evergreen, the winner is: neither. But noted that Evergreen was taken out first by Scylla before Scylla herself passed out from exhaustion, resulting in a technical draw,'" Makarov said reading the battle results aloud for everyone to hear. Makarov smiled proudly as he turned to look at Senso with a knowing smirk. "Looks like your little sister not only managed to kick someone's ass all on her own but managed to get Freed to add that little side note for our benefit," he said as Gajeel, Natsu and Happy cheered as they saw that despite her match resulting in a draw, Scylla had managed to beat Evergreen all on her own.

Senso smirked from within his mist form. "Well done sister, now it's time for me to play," he said as he watched to girls begin to break free. "Enjoy your nap ladies?"

"Lucy!" Happy cried as he flew directly at Lucy's chest, softly crying.

Makarov smirked as he saw that Evergreen's spell was finally broken. "Ha! Now you don't have any hostages for your little game! Can't continue this little farce now can you, Laxus!?" he said aloud with a sarcastic grin on his face. He then turned to the others with a proud smile. "Guess we owe Scylla big time for this, cause she just gave us a huge advantage!" he said before he then noticed a rat was by Lucy's foot. "Better make that two," he said before Lucy noticed the rat and screamed bloody murder, leaping into Natsu's arms.

The rat ran to Senso, squeaking with fear as it talked to him.

"What is it saying Senso? Have they found where Laxus's is hiding?" Makarov said as he took a few steps towards Senso. "Or has the other rat returned with Porlyusica?"

The rat squeaked again, standing up on its back legs, waving its front paws in the air in a panic.

"Seems they found out where Laxus is, though there is another problem," he said as he shooed the rat away.

"What is it?" Mirajane asked with concern.

Just as Senso was about to respond, Freed's Letter magic started to come float into the Guild Hall and form into a red skull.

"Can you hear me, old man? Good. Since one little rule has gone down the drain, I decided to add a new one," Laxus said, his voice echoing in the Guild Hall. "I've decided to activate the **Thunder Palace**. You punks have one hour and ten minutes, so you better haul ass, or maybe you are ready to hand the guild over to me _Master_," Laxus added before he laughed maniacally, causing the red Skull to vanish.

"Laxus! This game has gone on long enough! I won't let you drag innocent people into this-!" Makarov started to shout but he suddenly felt a pain in his chest and instantly fell to the floor.

"Master!" Cana gasped before she ran to Makarov and Bisca rested his head on her lap.

"I'll go get his medicine!" Mira said before she ran upstairs to the master's room where his meds were.

Lucy looked at Senso with concern. "You have any idea what Laxus was talking about?" she asked before she looked at Natsu who was looking at Makarov with a concerned look on his face. "Natsu?"

Mirajane came down the stairs and looked really worried. "You guys! Come look what's going on outside!" she said pointing to the windows. "There is something floating above the entire town!" she added before she ran back up the stairs with Cana and Bisca following after her.

Out onto the balcony area of the guild hall, Mira pointed to the floating orbs that were surrounding the entire town.

"What the heck are those things?" Natsu asked.

"They look like Lacrima orbs to me," Levy answered looking up at them. "Thunder filled ones I believe," she added before she looked at the others. "Do you think that is what Laxus was talking about?"

"Knowing his sadistic ego? I would say yes," Senso said crossing his arms over his chest. "And I wouldn't recommend attacking those things," he added with a warning tone. "Not unless you want all of the magic energy you use to blow up one of those things to be hurled right back at ya," he added with a smirk. "Laxus is more sadistic than I thought," he said as he looked up at the orbs. "If he has the balls to activate those things, then everyone including all of the townspeople are going to become barbeque," Senso added before he received a questioning look from everyone.

"Just how do you know all of that?" Lucy asked with a creeped out expression on her face.

Senso gave her a scariest and sadistic smile. "Simple," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "Erebus and I used them for security at the Renegade Guild and some burglars tried to break into one of the Guild master's private lab," he explained before he started to snicker. "Those poor suckers had to learn the hard way what happens when you try to steal the Renegade mascot's burrito!" he said before he burst out laughing.

Lucy looked unamused. "I am afraid to ask this but are there any _normal _people in the Renegade Guild? Or are there just people like you and Erebus?" she asked sarcastically.

Senso smirked at her. "One of the Guild's catchphrases is 'Embrace the chaos', so the answer would be _no_," he answered before he scratched the back of his head. "Scylla would be almost normal, but given her upbringing…" he started to say but stopped himself from saying anything more. Senso then looked at the other girls. "You might want to evacuate the town just in case that punk believes he has the balls to turn everyone into burnt bacon," he said before looking at Levy with a smirk. "Meanwhile, bookworm here can figure out how to break the barrier that is keeping all of us animals inside this huge kennel," he added before he turned to look at Juvia with an evil smirk. "Now...What to do to amuse myself till the barrier is down….?"

Juvia felt a chill go up her spine before she ran to Cana. "I will go with Cana to go and search for Laxus…" she said before she ran back inside the guild Hall dragging Cana behind her. "Good luck amusing yourself demon!"

Senso smirked as he watched Juvia run. "Hmmm...She loves playing red riding hood doesn't she?"

Lucy shivered as she felt the chill creep up her spine. "I'm gonna go help evacuate the town," she said to the others before she went back inside the Guildhall. She suddenly stopped as she felt a hand on her arm. Lucy turned to see that it was Natsu who was now pouting sadly. She smiled at him before she loosened Natsu's hand from her arm. "I'll be fine," she said softly. "I am a celestial wizard remember?" she added with a smile. "And Loke will be with me."

Natsu's pout became grim as he suddenly felt something negative towards the celestial spirit.

Happy flew right next to Lucy. "Don't worry Natsu," he said with a smile. "I'll go with Lucy. It would make things go faster with the two of us and it would be much safer too!" he added before he patted Natsu on the head. "As soon as Levy breaks the barrier you can go fight Natsu and find Lucy, ok?"

Natsu stood still for a moment before he leaned his head down and nodded his head in agreement.

Lucy smiled before she touched Natsu's cheek. "Good Luck," she softly whispered before running back inside the guild hall. "I'll be back!" she shouted as she left.

Gajeel raised a brow at Natsu's behavior towards Lucy. He then suddenly found himself looking at Levy feeling a strange and sudden urge to keep her safe. '_Must be the guilt of beating her up_,' he thought before he walked inside, following the others.

**A few minutes later…**

Levy had been working on Freed's barrier spell for a good thirty minutes, talking aloud to herself as she usually did.

Gajeel was somewhat impressed with her. Even though they speak the same language, he can't understand a single word she was currently saying. He looked over his shoulder where he saw Senso who was standing by the front door, watching Natsu banging his head against the barrier. "I don't think hot head over there is going to last much longer with all of this waiting, and quite frankly neither am I," he said softly before looking at back at Levy. "Hopefully you can figure this all out."

Senso was smirking with amusement seeing Natsu still trying to forcefully break through the barrier when he heard the battle royal alarm go off. He looked up and saw that another battle was about to start. "'Bickslow vs Lucy…" he said softly before he looked at Natsu. Senso saw the fire dragon-slayer tense up. "Well, it looks like shit just hit the fan…" he added sarcastically right before Natsu roared with anger. "And now we have Natsu going in alpha male mode...Great," Senso sighed heavily before looking at Levy. "Don't mean to rush you bookworm, but you might want to hurry before pyro here burns everything to ash," he said before looking back at the now fire breathing pissed off Natsu.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia…**

Cana and Juvia were searching for Freed and Bickslow since Senso had told them that he knew where Laxus was hiding and planned on letting Natsu and Gajeel handle him. "Still no sign of either one of them," Cana said as she peeked into an alleyway. "Too bad your lover can't help us find them," she said to Juvia.

Juvia blushed at Cana's words. "Juvia has no lover," she said defensively. "And don't say that...that...demon is Juvia's lover! Juvia has eyes only for Gray!" she rambled on only to cover her mouth as she just realized that she confessed her secret feelings about Gray. "Ignore what Juvia just said!"

Cana smirked at Juvia's reaction. Little did Juvia know that there were already bets among some of the members of Fairy Tail concerning Juvia and Senso, as well as bets about who would be the most likely be brave enough to court Scylla and face her demon brother's rath. "Sure, Juvia, whatever you say," Cana said before she started searching in another alley.

Juvia blushed again before she started to search the area for Freed or Bickslow.

**In another part of Magnolia…**

Evergreen softly moaned before she shook her head slowly waking up. "Ugh…" she moaned before she blinked her eyes and saw that she was embedded in the castle wall. She felt her heart quickened as she just realized what just happened. "No!" she hissed as she felt anger swell within her. "I didn't lose! I was not defeated by some blind water mage whore!" she growled to herself. Evergreen then pushed herself out and floated high up into the air. "I...did...not...lose!" she growled to herself again as she scanned the area around her for Scylla. Evergreen then spotted an unconscious Scylla who was no more than a few feet away from where Evergreen woke up. "There you are…" she said with a sadistic smile as she felt the joy of having her revenge on the unconscious blind water dancer.

Evergreen swooped down, flying straight for Scylla as she prepared for her **Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun** attack. "This is the end for you!" Evergreen shouted as she got closer. "**Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun**!"

Evergreen's attack went straight for Scylla but as it was about to hit her, a shadow suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Scylla out of the way.

"NO!" Evergreen screeched as she saw her attack _miss_ Scylla. "Who dares to interfere with the Fairy Queen's revenge!?" she shouted as she scanned the area for the intruder. Evergreen then spotted Scylla and discovered who it was that prevented her revenge.

Erza gently put Scylla down against the castle wall. "It is disgraceful to see a member of Fairy Tail to attack someone while they are unconscious," she said softly before she turned to glare up at Evergreen. "Especially one who is part of _my_ team," Erza added with her face looking something similar to Senso when he threatens anyone to dare try and flirt with Scylla.

Evergreen glared back at Erza. "So…My spell over you has been broken," she said before flipping out her hand fan. "Guess that water bitch managed to change the rules. Laxus isn't going to be too happy about that," she said before she glared at Erza. "I bet I will be back in his good graces if I defeat you, _Titania_," she added sarcastically before she started to shoot off her **Fairy Bomb** attack.

Erza blocked Evergreen's attack using two of her swords. "My name is Erza, I don't know whoever gave me that nickname but it never had any of importance to me," Erza said before she leaped up to attack Evergreen, starting the fight.

As Erza fought with Evergreen, Lucy had just started her fight against Bickslow.

Lucy and Happy ran across the rooftop dodging Bickslow's energy attack.

"Too bad I can't go easy on you since you are just a newbie," Bickslow said with a Cheshire grin. "But this is a war and losing is not on our agenda," he added before he attacked Lucy again. "So I will make this quick!"

Lucy dodged his attack before glaring up at him. "The master isn't going to let you get away with this! You are going to get the punishment of a lifetime for all of the trouble and pain you have caused!" Lucy shouted.

Bickslow smirked at her. "The master can go suck it for all I care. By the time this is all over Laxus's is going to be the new master of Fairy Tail," he remarked before he made his 'dolls' attack Lucy again.

Lucy dodged again and pulled out one of her Celestial keys. "Open, Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" she shouted summoning one of her Celestial Spirits.

Bickslow tilted his head to the side. "Ooh! A celestial wizard!" he said sounding a bit impressed. "So that means your spirits like to wear costumes too," he added remarking onto the fact that Lucy was still wearing her cheerleader costume. Also from what he heard from the others about Lucy liking to whip people and boss people around, he gathered that Lucy was like a dominatrix kind of gal.

Lucy gritted her teeth at his words, hating that insult. She pointed at Bickslow's dolls for Sagittarius to see. "Take down those flying things!" she said commanding Sagittarius to attack.

"As you wish milady!" Sagittarius said as he pulled back his bow and shot the arrows taking down all of the floating dolls one by one.

"Ahh! My poor babies! First, you were frozen and now you are blown to pieces!" Bickslow cried out in dismay with his hands holding his head.

Lucy and Happy cheered as they saw Bickslow crying in despair. "You ready to surrender now? You might want to consider doing that if you know what is good for you!" Lucy shouted, believing that he was going to give up.

Bickslow leaned his head forward crying out in despair. "Oh, what am I gonna do? My poor babies!" he cried out. Suddenly Bickslow lifted his head and smirked at Lucy. "Psych!" he shouted at her before a huge burst of green energy blasted right at Sagittarius, forcing him back into the spirit world. "Ha!" Bickslow laughed as he spread his arms out and conjured some of the toys from below to be under his control. "This place is more than just a toy shop to me newbie! It's an Armory!" he added with glee, as the toys he now had control over floated to his side. "And you can destroy as many of them as you want. What I _really_ control are _souls_," Bickslow said explaining to Lucy what kind of mage he was.

"His **Seith magic** allows him to control souls and get them to fight for him!" Happy said, explaining it clearer to Lucy.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Lucy said as she started to pull out her keys, but as soon as she got them out one of Bickslow's dolls snatched her keys away. "Hey! Give them back!" she shouted at the wooden doll.

"I'll get them back for you!" Happy shouted as he started to fly after the floating doll.

But suddenly Happy was attacked by another one of Bickslow's doll while Lucy was dodging all of Bickslow's dolls that were flying at her.

Bickslow smirked with amusement at Lucy's suffering. "Too bad little miss cheerleader, this game just ended with a sudden death!" he said before he controlled his dolls and formed them into another attack. "But don't worry, I'll promise to take good care of _your_ soul," he added before he conjured his **Baryon Formation **attack. Bickslow's dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern and suddenly started to move faster and faster in a circle, forming a large whirlwind around them. And from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam was generated and fired towards Lucy, who was now knocked off of her feet.

But before the attack could even touch her, Lucy was suddenly picked up and carried out of the way, saving her just in time.

"Strange isn't it? It seems I have no problem traveling in between worlds without needing you to summon me," a male voice said to Lucy as the smoke from the attack cleared. "Guess that means the barriers between the spirit world and the real world are no more, and you and I tore it down together," he added before he looked down at her with a smile. "All thanks to the power of your love," the voice added before he gently put her down.

Lucy looked up to see that her rescuer was none other than Loke, or the celestial spirit Leo the lion. "Love?" she said with an embarrassed blush. "Come on, don't joke about something like that," she said as she stood up looking at Loke with her face still blushing.

"Hey!" Bickslow shouted as he saw Loke. "I know you! You're Loke!" he added sounding a bit surprised.

Loke glared up at Bickslow, looking a bit intimidating with his black suit and red tie accessorized with ice blue sunglasses and one solid gold ring on his right finger. One could almost either mistaking him as cosplaying as a Hitman or a bodyguard for a famous celebrity. "Looks like it's time for me to fulfill my promise," he said as he slowly stood up standing right next to Lucy.

"Well, whadda you know! You _were_ a celestial spirit!" Bickslow said with a smirk. "I've kept your secret all these years and this is the thanks I get?" he said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"How would he know that?" Lucy asked softly.

"Since Bickslow has the power to control souls, he can see them too," Happy said answering her question.

"So the spirit wants to join in the battle for Fairy Tail huh? Never pictured you to jump in like this. But then again, when a hot thing like that newbie is in danger, of course, you are going to jump in and play Lancelot," Bickslow said taking a verbal stab at Loke's reputation for being a womanizer.

"You've got the wrong idea," Loke said before he glared up at Bickslow. "I don't really care for your battle, for Laxus or any of that nonsense," he said before he fixed his sunglasses. "The only reason I am here is to protect Lucy. I am not going to let you lay a finger on her, understand?" Loke growled at Bickslow. "And you are going to pay for insulting her like that!"

"Oh really? Is that so?" Bickslow asked sarcastically. He then shrugged his shoulders not really caring about Loke's reasons for joining the fight. To him, it just meant that this fight was going to be more interesting for him than just beating the cheerleading newbie. "You never beat me before you know, and for the record, I _always_ went easy on you _lion cub_," Bickslow said before he grinned at them. "Let's give him one last round, for old times sake. Babies! Get them!" he said controlling his 'dolls' to swarm in and attack Loke.

Loke shielded Lucy, gently pushing her back. "Stand back Lucy. I'll handle this punk," he said before he got into a fighting stance.

"Not a chance," Lucy said before she moved to stand beside Loke. She then pulled out her whip and stood in her own fighting stance. "Any decent Celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners and fights alongside them. Not stand on the sidelines like some damsel in distress and use the shields," she added earning a smile from Loke as he looked at her.

Happy looked at the two of them before he smirked mischievously. "Ooh! Lucy loves him!" he teased her. "Looks like Natsu has a rival in love!" Happy teased again. "What will he ever think of a lion going after Lucy?"

Lucy glared at happy, her face completely pink from blushing. "It is nothing like that!" she shouted in defense. "And stop talking about me being Natsu's girlfriend!" she added before the dolls attacked them with energy beams.

Loke and Lucy both leaped out of the way, dodging the attacks. "I'll try to do something about those toys!" Loke shouted at her. "Once he's open, you take care of Bickslow!" he added before he dodged another doll attack. Loke took the chance to summon a spell. "**Regulus**, give me strength!" he said conjuring up a simple attack spell that helps boost Loke's Melee attacks.

Loke quickly struck down all of the dolls that surrounded them, impressing Lucy with his attack taking the shape of a lion.

Bickslow laughed with another creepy smile. "Come on! You know that is pointless!" he said with the shrug of his shoulders. "You can't attack souls man! I can just move them into something else, i.e. I get more babies. Not very smart are you Loke?" he said before he then sent more dolls to attack them.

The dolls went straight for Lucy but Loke blocked their attack, instantly destroying the dolls. "You can send a million of those damn things but I won't let any of them touch her!" he said before attacking another round of dolls. Lucy, with some flying assistance from Happy, cracked her whip at Bickslow. But he had managed to leap out of the way just in time before the whip could even touch him. Bickslow smirked at her teasingly, which reminded Lucy of Senso's own creepy smirk.

"Fiesty little cheerleader aren't ya?" he teased, which resulted in Lucy getting mad.

"I am not a cheerleader, you creep!" she shouted at him.

"Lucy! Take him out! You're stronger than him!" Loke shouted at her, as he took out a few more of Bickslow's dolls.

Bickslow glared at Loke. "You take that back you bastard!" he shouted at the playboy waving his arms at him. Which left himself completely off guard as he was struck by Lucy's whip again, hitting square him right on the head. "Damn!" he said shaking off the sting of the whip. "Guess it is time for the big guns," he said before he took off his visor that looked like the grate part of an old knight's battle armor, that covered his eyes.

Happy looked worried as he saw what Bickslow was doing. "Lucy! Loke! Close your eyes!" he shouted as he closed his cat eyes shut. "Each one of the thunder tribe uses a form of _**Eye magic **_using their eyes," he said starting to explain what was bickslow's strategy to Lucy. "Like Evergreen's eyes can turn you into stone, except Bickslow's eye magic can turn you into one of his creepy dolls and control your soul!"

"Well, aren't you one smart little kitty cat?" Bickslow said with a sarcastic tone of voice before he commanded his dolls to attack.

Lucy screamed out in pain as she felt the brunt of the attacks.

"Whatever you do, _keep your eyes closed_!" Happy shouted as the dolls continued to attack them, hearing Bickslow laughing maniacally.

"Hahaha! So much for your clever team combo! With my position and **figure eyes** combo, you guys can't even get a look at my pretty face!" Bickslow said, laughing at them as he took in the pleasure of his opponents getting beaten by his dolls.

Loke held his arms up to block the dolls attacks as best as he could. "Lucy! Close my gate and then summon Horologium to protect yourself for a while!" he said wanting to keep his owner safe from harm.

"Great idea, but I don't have my keys! Bickslow's dolls snatched them right out of my hands. And besides," Lucy said to Loke, shielding herself from Bickslow's neverending attack. "I know you can help me! So just do it already!" she said shouting at the top of her lungs.

Loke couldn't help but feel pride swell inside him with Lucy's confidence in him as a celestial spirit. His mind started plotting a way that could help them turn this battle over in their favor. Suddenly an idea struck him and a smile formed on his face. "All right, time to turn this fight around," he said to her with a confident smile on his face. "Listen, when I give the signal, you open your eyes and hit him with everything you got!"

Lucy looked confused. "Wait a second. I thought I was supposed to keep them closed?!" she said to him.

"You are just going to have to trust me on this," he said to her with a smirk as they both got attacked with enough force that made them press against each other back to back.

Lucy smiled at Loke's words before saying; "I trust you."

As quick as he could Loke started conjuring up his celestial magic attack **Lion Brilliance**, emitting intense light from his body.

The light became nearly as bright as the sun, forcing Bickslow to cover his eyes and scream in pain.

"Now!" Loke shouted at Lucy.

Lucy instantly opened her eyes and leaped up to where Bickslow was and cracked her whip, instantly tying the creep up as his eyes were sizzling with smoke from Loke magic attack.

Bickslow hissed in pain as he struggled against Lucy's whip. "No! No way in Hell am I going to let a newbie and her celestial pet beat me!"

Loke conjured up his magic again, glaring at Bickslow. "I am no longer the same man I used to be. Since I met Lucy, my true celestial powers have been awakened. And I have become stronger than before, and it is all thanks to her," he said as he walked slowly towards Bickslow, his magic lighting up his entire body. (Like a super saiyan!) "We spirits are completely different from your dolls! Love makes us stronger!" he added before he summoned his most powerful attack. "**Regulus Impact**!" Loke shouted as he fired a forementioned light at Bickslow, take the shape of a lion's head.

Bickslow screamed as he saw the bright light go straight for him and instantly knocking him out cold.

"K.O!" Happy shouted with joy.

"Thanks, Loke," Lucy said giving the celestial Lion a grateful smile.

Loke smiled at her before lifting his hand conjuring up some magic. "It was nothing. I only did it for this," he said to her before emulating an 'I love Lucy' projection right above his head.

"So when's the wedding? Is NATSU going to be the best man? Or are you two love birds just going to _elope_?" Happy said, teasingly.

"Don't hold your breath," Lucy muttered before she leaned up against the wall, sighing with relief. "Man I am beat...Guess that's what happens when I open two gates…" she said before Loke handed back her celestial keys.

**Back at the guild hall**

"Sweet she beat him," Natsu said as he looked at the board. "Any progress yet Levy?" he asked looking at Levy who was poring over many books working. He was hoping she was almost done so he could go and kick Laxus's ass.

"No way!" Gajeel said with his jaw hanging open. "That little princess can actually fight? But she is a cheerleader, isn't she?!"

Natsu began growling before he got into Gajeel's face. "SHE IS NOT A CHEERLEADER YOU SCRAP FOR BRAINS! SHE IS MY MATE!" he screamed out, blowing down Gajeel by the sheer force of his screaming.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DOES SHE DRESS UP LIKE A SKIMPY CHEERLEADER?" Gajeel shouted back at Natsu. "If she is your mate, then she should be dressing like one!" he added before the sound of another fight was announced. Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw Juvia's name pop up. "Oh shit…" he said softly before turning his head slowly towards Senso. Gajeel slowly backed away from the door, being at a safe distance _away from Senso._

Senso's skin was already black and his eyes crimson, his growling being echoed across the guild hall. "It's bad enough that Scylla is out there on her own, now this shit happens. **Laxus, you are going to feel true pain,"** he said his tone of voice sounding dark.

Suddenly the sound of Juvia's scream echoed from the outskirts of town. And the results of the fight of Juvia vs Cana appeared instantly after the scream died down. "Juvia vs Cana: the winner is Cana as a result of Juvia taking herself out using one of the Thunder Palace orbs that were nearby," Natsu said reading the results. Natsu looked at Senso, unsure what to say to the demon.

Senso was dead silent, the air around him chilling before the entire guild felt like the inside of a freezer. "**Makarov, Laxus's will pay for this, whether you like it or not,"** he growled out as tendrils began to explode from his body. They began to puncture and smash the floor and furniture around him, sending debris everywhere.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Scylla's voice echoed from another part of town. "SENSO! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" her voice cried out. "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TO YOUR TEMPER! DON'T FORGET WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU USE TOO MUCH OF YOUR POWERS!"

The tendrils stopped moving before they began to recede back into Senso's body, but his form did not change.

"Don't let this fake Dragon piss you off! Let the REAL dragons take care of him! You hear me, you sadistic son of a bitch!?" Scylla shouted aloud.

"Oh, how I've corrupted her," he said with a deep sadistic laugh coming out of him creeping everyone out.

Natsu looked confused and a bit impressed. "What is she talking about? Fake Dragon? Real Dragon? And just _how_ did she know you were about to explode just now?" he asked Senso.

"In reverse, she is blind so her other senses are much better than normal. And who the hell did you think taught her how to use them, plus she knows me all too well," he said with a shrug getting sweat drops from the others. "Next, Real Dragons are you and Gajeel, you two are the real dragons and Laxus is a fake."

"I've got it!" Levy shouted standing up with the stack of papers she worked on to help rewrite the spell.

Natsu and Gajeel smirked at her, knowing that _finally,_ they were going to join in on the fight for Fairy Tail.

Levy then walked up to the barrier and began to undo Freed's spell. "Once this is open Gajeel and Natsu can finally join in this so-called 'battle'. But once this is down, the two of you are going to have to split up, so to avoid any of Freed's little barrier traps," she said to the two dragon slayers before she looked over to Senso. "Meanwhile, Senso can go find Scylla," she added before she went back to undoing the spell. Soon the barrier in front of her started to change and the red font didn't show up like before. "Ok, boys," she said as she turned to them. "Go kick some ass!"

"Time to take out the trash," Gajeel said with a sadistic smirk on his face before he bolted out of the building going in one direction.

"Finally! I've been all fired up for the past hour! Time to go kick Laxus's ass!" Natsu shouted before he too bolted out of the Guild Hall.

Levy smiled at the two's eagerness to join in on the fight. She then blinked as she saw the battle results appear again. "Freed vs Cana, Winner is Freed...Freed vs Mirajane….Both _forfeit_?" she read aloud before looking at Senso. "That just leaves Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Mystican, you and Laxus doesn't it?"

Senso grunted before he began to shift his form rapidly, trying to find one to use. "It seems so," he said before he finished transforming and became a black and crimson tiger. "Been awhile since I've used this," he said before he disappeared from view and out of the guild hall.

Gajeel stood under a tree looking at the city as he talked to the floating Shikigami right next to him. "I want that rematch against Natsu so badly I can taste it. But that will have to wait. I got to settle that score with Laxus's first," he said to the floating piece of paper. "He needs to pay for what he did to me," he said before he licked his lips feeling excited at the thought of fighting Laxus. "And I do owe that little water mage for sticking up for me and bringing me into the guild," he added before he looked at the floating paper. "If it's all right with you Master Ivan," he said with a grin.

"But of course my boy," Master Ivan replied, his voice coming from the Shikigami. "Earning Makarov's trust and those of Fairy Tail is paramount. We can't risk any suspicions taking root now, can we? Keep acting as if you've devoted your heart and soul to Fairy Tail Gajeel," he added before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "We have plenty of time before the hammer drops on that sorry excuse for a guild," he chuckled to Gajeel.

"Yes, Sir," Gajeel said with a big smile on his face.

**Meanwhile in another part of Magnolia…**

Scylla walked with Erza, who had carried one of her arms over her shoulders. "I told you not to trust Evergreen, but _no_ you had to go and take us both to a _bathhouse_," she scolded the redhead. "A bathhouse that was full of _naked men_, I am so grateful that for once I couldn't _see_," she added before she shivered in disgust. "I can still smell those guys and hear their voices as we busted in on them…" Scylla muttered under her breath. "Senso would've killed all of them on the spot...That is _if _he didn't want to play his games with them first…" she added, which made a cold chill go up Erza's spine.

"Oh how right you are my dear sister," Senso said appearing behind them causing both girls to jump in fright. "My, my, a little jumpy are we? Didn't mean to scare you, oh wait that was a lie," Senso said before he began laughing at the twos annoyed faces.

"Senso…" Scylla softly growled at her demon brother. She clearly hated it when he snuck up on her and caused her to jump in fear. "I just beat the shit out of one of the members of the thunder tribe, who woke up before me and tried to _kill_ me while I was unconscious, and got saved by Erza. Who ignored my advice about not trusting Evergreen telling her Laxus's location which was a _men's bathhouse_, and thus being spared of _seeing _nearly fifty _naked _men, but unfortunately I could still _smell_ and _hear _them," Scylla said starting to sound like she was scolding her brother, rather than shouting at him. "Then I sensed you about to go off in your little 'Godzilla' mode, after hearing Juvia's scream nearly causing the guild hall to be destroyed _again_. And now, _now,_ you decide to give us a jump scare?" she added, slowly taking a few steps towards where she sensed where Senso was. "Don't go giving me that sarcastic grin, and take that twisted sense of humor of yours and shove it up your ass for I am in not in a good mood to do it myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Erza's jaw nearly dropped open at Scylla's words.

Senso was at all not bothered by Scylla's little speech, finding her annoyance amusing and comforting. "Well, if you are as bitchy as you are now, then that means either two things. One, you are on your period, or two, you are fine either way, works," he finished with a shit eating grin on his face.

Erza glared at Senso before she changed the subject. "So I take it Levy got the barrier working in our favor? I suppose Natsu is finally out and running about with Gajeel as well?" she asked him trying to hold back her anger but was failing miserably.

Scylla turned towards her before replying. "No doubt, else Laxus would've set off another trap by now," she said before she turned to Senso. "How much time do we have left before that fake dragon decides to be cocky and turn us all into barbeque?" she asked her brother. "Cause my 'eyes' have found him," she added before crossing her arms. "And of course he would be there of all places."

Senso shrugged, the movement looking somewhat strange in his tiger form. "Eh, let the real dragons take care of this, I'm going to deal with the Thunder Palace," he said before he began to move away. He was stopped by Scylla though.

"No," she said sternly holding his tail. "You are not going to use your power to take out all of them!" she said with a shaky voice. "I heard Juvia's scream and I am not going to let you inflict pain on yourself a thousand times from those damn thunder bubbles!"

"I told her what those things are, Senso, and she knows what happens when they are destroyed," Erza said explaining why Scylla is acting like this.

"And I will be damned to let you suffer such pain!" Scylla said as tears started to form in her blind eyes and her body starting to tremble as the memories of seeing Senso in the form of a child flashback in her mind.

Senso shifted his form to his human shape, turning around to pull Scylla into a tight hug. "And you know that I'm the only one who could take all that pain sister. The others do not have my resilience, even with this Thunder Palace being magic, I would still survive," he said drawing the attention of Erza.

Erza smirked at Senso before crossing her arms. "You underestimate your guild members when it comes to pain. It takes a lot more than just one of those things to beat us. Or have you forgotten our war against Phantom?" she said to him with a smirk. "And what kind of teacher are you when you can't have faith in five of your students, who you taught yourself to take such pain?" she added before she looked at Scylla. "Like it or not, Demon, you are part of this family and we don't let them do anything alone," Erza added before she looked at Senso.

Senso looked at her, his eyes looking into her with immense focus. "God you are annoying, Erza," he said shocking Erza with him saying her first name instead of her last. "Guess we found a place to call home, huh sister?"

Scylla smiled at him before suddenly there came the loud sound of glass exploding.

"That came from the cathedral!" Erza said softly before she suddenly started to run off in that direction.

"That is where Laxus's is hiding," Scylla said softly looking up at him. "Think one of the others finally found him?" she asked her brother. "Or has that faker finally lost his patience?"

"Lost his patience," came the quick reply.

Senso's words must've been true for Laxus as the thunder brat started his fight against Mystogan inside Kardia Cathedral. "Oh, so sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Laxus said sarcastically with a teasing grin on his smug face. "It's rare to see you lose your cool like that Mystogan. Tell you what, if you beat me I will tell you everything I know including how I found out about your _real_ name," Laxus added proposing a deal with the mysterious mage.

"You are going to regret saying that Laxus, for you are about to see magic you have never seen before," Mystogan said before he slammed one of his staffs into the floor.

"Oh, please," Laxus scoffed. "I have seen that kind of Magic from Senso, so I doubt you can surprise me," he added with a smirk. "So show me what you got, for I am dying to see which one of us is stronger!" he shouted at Mystogan feeling the urge to fight pump through his body.

Mystogan smirked under his covered face. "Well, I am no demon like him but I bet I can still surprise you," he softly muttered under his breath before he impaled all of his staffs into the ground and summoned up his magic. "**Skyscraper**," Mystogan said casting his magic attack.

Laxus soon saw the ground around him start to rumble and quake. Suddenly a huge explosion of lavender colored light started to surround him and destroy the ground beneath his feet instantly propelling him up into the sky out of the church. Laxus looked with wide eyes as he saw Mystogan's magic evaporate the entire church and all of Magnolia. "The entire damn church?!" Laxus said softly before he soon found himself up in outer space. Behind him Laxus could see two demonic looking claws tearing a hole in space, it's frog-like dragon fused face peeked its' eyes out looking directly at Laxus. "What the Hell?" Laxus said before he suddenly found himself tied up by what looked like four belt straps. "What kind of magic is this?" Laxus shouted as he saw the demonic creature reaching a webbed claw out towards him. As the demon roared at him, Laxus summoned his thunder magic causing his body to light up like a light bulb. Laxus started to laugh maniacally as he saw his magic break what he soon discovered to be all an illusion. "Did you seriously think you could beat me with a stupid illusion?!" Laxus laughed.

"Impressive, but it seems you are still slow on the uptake," Mystogan said with a smirk under his masked face.

Laxus looked shocked as he suddenly found himself surrounded with lavender colored light and five different magic symbols stacked on top of one another above Laxus's head. "**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song**!" Mystogan said casting his spell. Mystogan then noticed Laxus smiling at him.

"Ha! You think I'm the slow one?" Laxus scoffed at him with a smile on his face. "You forget who you are up against!" he added before his magic symbol for his thunder magic appeared underneath Mystogan's feet.

Both of their magic attacked the other causing a large explosion of smoke to fill up the entire church. Soon the two mages started fighting each other, counteracting each other's magic spells. "Now this is what I am talking about!" Laxus said before he looked behind Mystogan to see Erza and Natsu standing in the doorway of the church.

"So this is where you were," they both said at the same time glaring at Laxus.

Scylla and Senso arrived shortly after, with Scylla riding on Senso's back like a horse.

"Ahh, look, you two brought my mistress with ya," Laxus said with a smirk before licking his lips. "And I will claim my prize once I win this fight," he added with a wicked grin that disgusted Erza. "So be a good girl and stay on the sidelines."

Scylla shivered in disgust at his words.

"The lady isn't a prize to be won, Laxus," Mystogan said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And if you think I'm handing over my sister faker, then you are as retarded as you look," Senso growled out.

Laxus smirked before he threw a lightning bolt at Mystogan hitting a direct bulls-eye on the headshot, destroying his entire mask and thus revealing his face.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw Mystogan's face. "It can't be….Jellal?" she said softly. "How can you still be alive? You died at the tower…"

"That isn't Jellal," Scylla said to Erza. "His scent is completely different from Jellal's," she added. "If you don't believe me, ask my brother."

Erza looked at Senso for confirmation.

Senso nodded, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "It's true, he is very much different," he said before he began growling. "What the hell is going on here?"

Mystogan smiled at both Scylla and Senso. "It takes those two to figure it out?" he said softly is disbelief. He then looked at Erza. "It is true Erza, I am not Jellal. I know _of_ him but I am not him. I didn't want you to know about this, for that I am sorry," he added before looking down to the ground. "And now I will be going," he said softly before he turned into mist and vanished before their eyes.

"I think that hurt my brain a little…" Natsu said softly before he shook his head. "I can't waste time thinking, I've got to fight here!" he added before looking at Erza. "This slime ball is mine. You cool with that?" he asked her only to see that she was still in shock. "Snap out of it!" he shouted at her.

Suddenly Erza was struck by a bolt of lighting. She screamed in pain as Laxus laughed at her. "Man Erza! Never seen you make that face before. Talk about _ugly_," he said sarcastically.

Scylla conjured her water magic and shot a **water cane **at Laxus.

Laxus dodged out of the way and smirked at Scylla. "Trying to whip me, sweetheart? Didn't think you were into that kind of kink," he said with a smirk. "I knew there was a _spark_ between us!" he added sarcastically before he used his **lightning body** spell, transforming himself into a bolt of lighting sig sagging straight for Scylla.

Senso appeared in front of Scylla, forcing Laxus to turn back to normal where he was grabbed by Senso at the throat. "Not happening fucker," before he was thrown across the church hitting the wall. "Now Natsu!"

"With pleasure!" Natsu shouted before he threw a fired ball punch to Laxus's face, hitting the punk straight on the nose.

The force of the punch knocked Laxus a few feet away from them. He glared at them before he threw off his long coat that had been hanging off of his shoulders this whole time. "Oh Natsu didn't see you there," he said with a sarcastic smirk.

Natsu glared at Laxus with a twitching eye. "He is mine," Natsu growled before he bolted straight for Laxus. "Time to take you down!" Natsu shouted as he started to throw another fireball punch to Laxus's face.

Laxus's leaped out of the way, dodging Natsu's punch. "Didn't that mutt teach you anything? You need to think before you act!" Laxus shouted at Natsu as the pyro mage leaped towards him going for another fireball punch. "Now get lost you stupid runt!" he added before he shot a lightning bolt at Natsu. But Laxus was surprised to see Natsu counter the lightning.

"Don't be insulting my teacher!" Natsu shouted as he came down on Laxus. "**Fire dragon talon**!" he cried out as he conjured a fire kick to Laxus's face. Natsu gritted his teeth as Laxus managed to block the attack.

Laxus smirked at Natsu before he pushed Natsu a few feet away from him. Not wasting time, Laxus ran towards Natsu and gave him a right uppercut lightning kick to the face knocking him down to the floor. But as Natsu fell back, Laxus grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked sarcastically before giving Natsu a lightning bolt punch to the face. Laxus kept hitting him, enjoying each satisfying hit.

Natsu then suddenly smirked before grasping Laxus's wrist, which was the same hand that was holding onto him. "I am right where I want to be," he said before throwing a fire covered punch to Laxus's face. "This spot is perfect for beating you!" he added before throwing another punch to Laxus.

The two of them punched each other back and forth. Once or twice throwing a punch powered by their elemental magic. At one point Natsu managed to twist around in Laxus's grip, which resulted in him sitting on the ground looking straight up at Laxus who smirked down at him, believing he had won the fight.

"Here it comes!" Laxus said as he conjured up a lightning punch for Natsu.

Natsu however, countered by twisting in Laxus's grip and moved his legs fueled by his fire magic, to try and kick into Laxus's legs and knock him to the ground. Laxus easily dodged the kick and leaped into the air, and powered up one of his legs to perform a drop down kick onto Natsu's head. The force of the kick forced Natsu to hit down hard onto the brick floor and create a tiny crater in the process.

Laxus let go of Natsu's wrist and threw back his fist, and threw another lightning fueled punch, knocking Natsu a few feet away from him.

Erza was about to interfere and start fighting against Laxus's but was stopped by Scylla, who grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Scylla! Natsu can't take Laxus on by himself!" Erza shouted at her.

Scylla only shook her head. "No Erza," she said softly. "This is a fight between a dragon and an imposter. Do not interfere," she added before turning her head to look upward. "What is really important is that we figure out how to take down that thunder palace all at once!"

"But-!" Erza started to argue but was silenced as she felt Scylla's grip tighten on her wrist.

Scylla glared in Erza's direction. "Do you have so little faith in the one who saved your life?!" she said nearly shouting at Erza. "Put some trust in him for pity's sake! What is the point of all of us being in this guild, let alone in a team, if you are just going to try and do everything on your own?! I know you are a badass and an S-class wizard, but come on!" Scylla said before pulling Scylla towards her and smacked Erza on the head, in a manner that a teacher would use while scolding a student. "Have some faith in your friends!" she shouted at the red-head.

Senso smirked as watched the fight, "You forget, I trained him to be stronger."

Scylla's words struck a chord within Erza as she looked at the blind water dancer with wide eyes. Erza then closed her eyes and smiled before she spoke. "All right...I put my faith in Natsu," she said softly before she looked to Senso. "I forget that he was trained by a demon," she added with a sarcastic smirk before she grabbed Scylla's hand and started to run out of the church, taking the water mage with her. "Let's go! We can't waste any more time here!" Erza shouted as they ran out of the church. '_Hopefully, Natsu can beat Laxus before time runs out_,' Erza thought to herself before looking up at Laxus's thunder palace that was still floating above the town.

**Back at the Guild Hall**

Porlyusica walked into the Guild Hall looking around for anyone who can lead her to Makarov. She looked to her right and saw a young girl with blue hair look at her curiously. "Where can I find the old fool?" she asked the girl.

Levy looked at the woman a bit confused. "Miss Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" she asked the elderly woman.

Porlyusica closed her eyes, ignoring Levy's response. "I asked you a question which you didn't answer. Also," she said coldly before pulling a rat out of a pocket in her cloak. "This rat told me that your guild would be needing my help," she added showing Levy a now sleeping rat that looked like it ran nearly a million miles. "So I ask you again, where is that old fool you call a master?"

Levy looked at the rat with wide eyes. "Scylla," she whispered softly to herself. '_She must've used her animal ability to get the rat to help us when me and the others were turned to stone_,' she thought to herself before looking at the elderly woman again. "Yes," she said before pointing to the infirmary. "He is in the infirmary, ma'am."

Porlyusica sighed before she walked towards the infirmary.

"Uhh…" Levy said as she started to follow the old woman. "You shouldn't really bother him now," she said as she caught up to her. "He isn't really feeling well."

"Why do you think I am here?" Porlyusica said in a cold sarcastic manner that made Levi think of Senso.

"Wait a sec," Levy said a bit surprised. "You came all the way here to help Master Makarov?" she asked before she smiled at her. "That is so nice of you."

Porlyusica said nothing and kept on walking to the infirmary.

Levy sighed with a weak smile. '_She is definitely like Senso...Guess she doesn't like hanging around other people much_,' she thought to herself before she followed after the elderly woman.

Porlyusica looked down at Makarov with a disapproving frown. "Stubborn old fool," she muttered under her breath. She then turned to look at Levy. "Go and fetch Laxus's," she ordered the girl. "What he is doing is shameful, especially with this old fool nearly on his deathbed."

Levy stared at Porlyusica shocked at what she was just told. "Are you serious? Is the master really that sick?" she whispered softly.

"Please," Porlyusica pleaded Levy. She turned to look at Levy directly in the eyes, tears spilling down her wrinkled cheeks. "Just do as I say, child, it cannot wait," she said as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "There isn't much time. And if I know the old fool well enough, he will want his bratty grandson by his side."

**Back at the Church**

"**Fire dragon roar**!" Natsu shouted, blowing fire directly at Laxus preventing Laxus to go after Erza, Scylla, and Senso. "All you asshole, time for you to get your ass kicked!" he growled at Laxus. "Prepare to get the beatdown of a lifetime!"

Laxus glared at Natsu, with pure rage reflecting in his eyes. "You mouthy piece of shit!" he growled through gritted teeth. He conjured up his lighting magic just as Natsu attacked him with **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**. Laxus's lighting magic countered, canceling out the fire attack. "Are you blind to what is going on in our Guild? Thanks to that old geezer, Fairy Tail is nothing but a joke now!" he shouted at Natsu as he conjured a lighting bolt and fired it at Natsu. "All I am trying to do is make things right!" he shouted as he threw another lighting bolt attack at Natsu, who dodged it just as it was about to hit him. "When I become Master, our name will strike fear into people's hearts!" Laxus shouted with joy as he shot three more lighting bolt attacks at Natsu.

Natsu managed to dodge the first two lightning attacks, but the third attack managed to hit a bull's-eye making the Dragon-slayer hit one of the Church pillars and land hard on the ground.

Laxus chuckled with a twisted Cheshire smile on his face as he saw Natsu hit the ground. He then looked at the battle royal list to see the time limit. "There is only a minute and thirty seconds left till the thunder palace goes off. What are you waiting for, old man?" he said softly to himself. Laxus for some unknown reason felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he watched the time clock slowly countdown. "Are you really just going to stand by and let all of these people die?" he asked softly as the thought suddenly occurred to him.

Natsu softly hissed in pain as he got up on his feet. He softly chuckled as he looked up at Laxus. "I wouldn't worry if I were you," he said with a dragon-like grin. "It's over," he added as he looked directly at Laxus. "You know as well as I do, that ain't gonna happen! You can blow up the town, but you still aren't getting Fairy Tail!" Natsu said before he smirked at Laxus. "You are just whining that you can't get out of this now!" he said, watching Laxus twitch at his words. "And besides," he said as he started conjuring up his fire magic, making his fist be engulfed in flames. "Erza, Scylla and Senso are going to wipe out that puny spell of yours!" Natsu shouted as he started to run directly at Laxus. "Not so easy sticking to your guns, huh Laxus?!" he shouted as he started to throw back a fire fueled punch.

Erza stood at the best spot she figured she could see all of the Lacrimite orbs, requiping all of her two-hundred swords using her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. "Still not enough…" she softly panted as she felt her magic draining some of her strength. Erza felt suddenly dizzy and fell down to one knee, panting heavily as she felt more of her strength leave her.

Scylla scoffed at her. "Come on Erza, I've trained you in heavier gravity underwater," she said with a smirk as she to started to conjure up as many water bubbles as she could make with the little magic she had left. "Don't go fainting on me now," she added sarcastically.

Erza smirked at the blind water mage. "Not all of us had spent years training with a sadistic demon all their life," she muttered under her breath as she got back to her feet. "If we had some way to contact the other guild members we might be able to destroy all of them at once before those Lacrimite go off," she added as she looked at the said orbs of lightning.

"Hey! All Fairy Tailers! Can you hear me?" a male voice spoke out of nowhere.

Scylla turned her head at the sound of the voice. "What was that?" she asked aloud. "Erza, did you hear a voice just now?!" she asked again this time her voice sounding a bit frightened. "Oh, God please tell me that Senso hasn't finally broken my sanity and I am starting to hear voices now!" she cried out in despair. "I don't want to go crazy and psychotic yet!"

Senso merely quirked an eyebrow at Scylla, looking at as if she was stupid. "You call an experiment who has to eat living beings, loves blood and carnage, and who will fuck anything on two legs, brother. I believe you are psychotic," he said in a tone that screamed amusement.

"That's Warren's voice, he must be using his Telepathy magic to communicate with us," Erza said as she looked around.

"Things aren't looking so good for us. Check out what is floating in the sky!" Warren said, his voice echoing in their heads. "We're going to have to pull together on this, so get off your asses and lend us a hand!" he continued. "And if there are some of you still fighting, give it a rest and listen up! Those floating things are Lacrima filled with a spell called 'The thunder palace', obviously one of Laxus's lightning abilities. He is planning on setting it off and taking all of Magnolia with him, so we are all going to have to work together to prevent that from happening!"

"Man, he's got some issues," one of the members of Fairy tail said, which all of the Guild members could hear.

"You said it," everyone said at once in agreement.

"Wait a minute," Scylla said aloud looking a bit puzzled. "Just how did _you_ find out about the Thunder palace Warren? You aren't anywhere near Erza, Senso or me…" she added softly.

"Happy to hear your voice Scylla, I was worried about you," Grey responded, as he had his hand on Warren's shoulder and listening in on the telepathic conversation.

Scylla smiled as she heard his voice. "Gray!" she said with relief. "So you told Warren what is going on," Scylla added as she figured it out that Gray was the one who got Warren to do all of this.

"Yeah," Gray said with a smirk. "Took me a while to find him, but I managed to find him and filled in what was going on," he added before he looked concerned. "I take it since you are with Erza and that psycho brother of yours, that the barrier is down?" he asked her. "What about the others? Are they ok?" he asked figuring that the other members would want to know about the girls.

Erza smirked at Scylla before she responded. "They are all fine. Thanks to _Scylla_ taking out _Evergreen _all by herself," the redhead said, seeing Scylla's cheeks turn pink. "Even though their match ended in a technical draw, Scylla managed to knock out Evergreen first," she added sounding impressed. "But we'll talk about you guys owing Scylla later."

"Agreed," Warren said with a worried brow. "My telepathy can't reach as far as the guild hall, so we are going to have to work with the ones who can hear me. With all of us working together we can-!" he added before Max suddenly cut him off.

"Hold it right there Warren!" Max shouted at Warren. "Why should I do what you say after what you did to me?!" he shouted again. "You practically knocked me out!"

Warren looked really uncomfortable. "Max! I'm really sorry about that!" he said nearly mumbling out an apology. "I swear to you it wasn't anything personal! I only did that to you because I was desperate to save the girls!" he added nearly mumbling his answer again.

"Wait a sec! I got a bone to pick with you Alzack!" one of the other guild members shouted. "You shot me when I wasn't looking you coward!" he shouted again.

Suddenly more members of Fairy tail started to argue telepathically.

Scylla sighed heavily. "Seriously? The whole town is about to suffer a deadly lightning storm and they decide _now_ to argue with one another?" she said aloud to Senso, Erza, and Gray.

Gray's eyes started to twitch before he suddenly grabbed onto Warren's ear. "Would you idiots shut up!?" he shouted into Warren's ear. "This isn't the time to start yelling at each other!"

The guild members shouted back at him, telling Gray to shut up and stay out of it.

"We can't waste all this time arguing, we have to take out all of that Lacrima!" Gray argued back, but it fell on deaf ears as the members' voices started to get louder.

Scylla winced as the volume of the voices started to give her a headache.

Suddenly Lucy shouted silencing everyone. "SHUT UP! We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing! The entire town is in danger and we are the only ones that can stop it!" she shouted. "Look I know it's been tough with everyone fighting each other, but I know we can do anything if we pull it off together! That is what Fairy Tail has taught me," Lucy added her voice growing softer. "I know I am a newbie and all but I love being apart of this guild just as much as the rest of you. Heck, the one thing I dreamed of more than anything was joining this guild!" Lucy said as tears started to form in her eyes. "It meant everything to me," she said softly. "If you all feel the same way as I do, then let's all work together as a guild and save our town!" Lucy then shouted, her voice nearly echoing in the air.

"But if you any of think you aren't up to the challenge," she added softly before she pulled out her whip. "Then I will do this on my own. I'll destroy those things myself!" she shouted with confidence as she snapped her whip.

Everyone was silent for a moment before it was broken by Cana's laughter. "Well, what do you think about that guys? You going to let a _newbie_ show you up like that?" Cana said with a sarcastic tone.

"She may not have been with the guild as long as the rest of us but she's got more Fairy Tail pride in her then all of us combined!" one of the other members said with pride in his voice.

Scylla smiled with pride. "Glad to see some of me has rubbed off on you Lucy," she said before she conjured up her water magic. "But as your teacher, I must say that you doing all of this all on your own is a stupid idea. There is no 'I' in team after all," she added with a giggle. "Let's go and protect our town Senso!"

"Jeeze, we gotta help out or we are going to look bad!" a member said with pride in his voice.

"Well done Lucy, your little speech managed to get everyone to pull the sticks out of their asses," Senso said sarcastically.

"All right guys, you read to do this?" one of the other members shouted.

"Better be careful Macko, an old man like you can't handle all of this excitement," another one said teasing Macko.

"You're calling _me_ old? Ha! That's rich coming from you!" Macko remarked sarcastically.

Erza smirked at the playful bickering before she spoke aloud. "All right everyone, Scylla, Senso and I will take the two hundred to the north," she said to the others. "The rest are up for grabs. Just be sure not to miss any of them, we can do this!"

Gray nodded his head before he started conjuring up his ice magic. "We can't afford to mess this up. The whole town is at stake!" he said before firing his Ice lance attack at the Lacrama orbs.

"Got that right," Scylla said with a smile. "And I was starting to call this town home too. I'll be damned if I just play the damsel in distress and do nothing!" she added before she attacked a few of the orbs with her own water slicer attack.

Everyone soon started to attack each of the orbs with everything they had, causing them all to explode at once. The explosions formed a circle of smoke around the entire town which some of the townspeople believed it was some sort of fireworks display that Fairy Tail had conjured up for the festival. Sadly, these people didn't know that that explosion had a side effect that some of the members of Fairy tail would soon regret attacking those Lacrama orbs in the first place.

"Everyone ok?" Erza asked as she laid down on the ground having just taken a hell of a punch from the counterspell on the orbs. "You guys are just impossible," she teased sarcastically. "How could you guys do something so reckless?" she asked again still sounding sarcastic.

"You're one to talk," Scylla said as she stood on her knees beside Erza. "Trying to take on so many yourself...And I give my brother a hard time for acting so brashly," Scylla added with a giggle before suddenly wincing from the pain in the gut.

Senso was withering in slight pain. "Haven't taken that much magic power in a long time," he said as his body was shaking. "Guess even without destroying them with the magic they hurt like a bitch, who knew?"

"No one," everyone said at once before they all started to softly laugh.

**Back at the Church**

Natsu chuckled as he heard thousands of explosions coming from outside. "You said something about our guild needing to change? That's funny cause I don't see a damn thing wrong with the way we are now. Everyone seems to be getting along just fine," he said glaring at Laxus. "How can you expect to become the new guild master if _you_ can't get along with the rest of us?" Natsu added with a raised brow.

Laxus made no reply as his eyes started to darken as he looked down to the floor. Slowly he started to growl, leaning his head back before emitting a loud roar which reminded Natsu of a beast crying out in anger. "_Guess he isn't too happy things aren't going his way,"_ Natsu thought as Laxus conjured up his lighting magic, creating a powerful gust of wind to blow in his face. "Stop being such an ass and give up the fight! You are never going to take over Fairy Tail! Cause I won't let that happen and neither will the others!" Natsu shouted at him.

Laxus smirked at him. "Oh really?" he asked before he conjured up more of his lightning magic, creating another powerful gust of wind. "I hate to break it to ya, but you have no idea who you are messing with. I am a lot stronger than any of you weaklings could ever dream of! It will be easy enough for me to take Fairy Tail by force," he said looking at Natsu with a sadistic grin on his face. "And there is nothing a puny little bug like you could do to stop me! So it's best to just stay out of my way!" he roared.

Natsu summoned up a fireball in his hand. "Sounds to me like you are just begging for someone to kick your ass!" he said with a glare. "Luckily for you, I am willing to take up that offer. You forget, Senso, _a demon_ trained me to deal with trash like you!" Natsu added before he started to run at Laxus charging straight for him. "_**Fire dragon's Iron fist**_!" he shouted taking a right hook to Laxus's face. But as his fist hit the skin of Laxus's forehead, he was shocked to see that his punch didn't do a damn thing to him.

Laxus smirked up at Natsu, his eyes completely filled with pure, blinding rage. "Oh, please," he said sarcastically. "Don't tell me that is all that you got!" he shouted as he fired a lightning bolt attack directly at Natsu's chest causing the Fire mage to fly up straight to the ceiling.

Natsu defended himself from the impact of hitting the ceiling and turned it to his advantage by shooting himself straight down towards Laxus, conjuring up his fire magic as he was coming down. Laxus launched himself from the floor and conjured up his lightning magic, taking the form of an energy shield which from a distance, would almost look like he was a lightning bolt about ready to strike. Both of them collided into one another causing both of their magic to cancel each other out. Laxus took this opportunity to punch Natsu straight and hard to the stomach, literally knocking the wind out of him. And Laxus continued to repeatedly assault Natsu with lightning filled punches and kicks, with each blow delivering powerful damage to the fire mage's body.

Laxus did a quick reverse roundhouse kick, knocking Natsu straight to the floor. He quickly conjured up a powerful ball of lighting and shot it directly at Natsu, who it hit just as he got to his feet. The lightning mage smiled as he saw Natsu skid across the floor, nearly going right out of the cathedral doors. Laxus landed a few feet away from Natsu and smirked as he saw his lightning magic cause Natsu's body to suffer from a server cause of an electric shock making Natsu completely immobilized. Laxus raised his hand over his head and slowly balled it up, conjuring his lightning magic once again. "Starting to feel all of that electricity I have summoned, Natsu?" he teased as his magic started to conjure a huge ball of lighting that looked to be the size of a human being. "**Rage Ball**!" he shouted as he cast his lightning spell and fired it down upon Natsu, causing a huge explosion in the process. As soon as the smoke cleared, Laxus smiled with glee as he saw that the attack hit Natsu and left nothing behind. "Hahahaha! Who's the most powerful wizard in the guild now?" Laxus taunted before he continued to laugh.

"That's no way to treat your comrades," a male voice shouted at Laxus.

Laxus looked up and saw Gajeel holding onto one of the cathedral windows with one hand as he was carrying an unconscious Natsu like a rag doll in the other.

The Iron Dragon Slayer glared down at him with disgust. "Only a psychopath like you would be so giddy at killing one of his friends," Gajeel added before he turned and looked down at Natsu. "Thankfully, I got to him before you did. I've got a score to settle with this hothead, and I'll be damned if I am going to let a little prick like you cheat me out of it," he said before he formed a smirk. "If anyone is going to take out this Firefly, it's going to be me," Gajeel added as he then saw Natsu turned his head to look up at him. Gajeel leaped from the wall and landed softly to the floor, tossing Natsu like a sack of potatoes.

Laxus chuckled with amusement as he looked at the two mages. "So another challenger?" he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "What the Hell, you both will be dead soon anyway. As that is what is going to happen, anyone who stands in my way," he said with a careless tone. "Once I am finished with you two punks, I am going to take over Fairy Tail."

"Gajeel," Natsu hissed through his gritted teeth, feeling the electric shock of Laxus's magic starting to wear off. "Let me take care of Laxus. You stay out of it, ok?" he said to the Iron Dragonslayer next to him as he glared at Laxus.

Gajeel scoffed at Natsu's words. "Not a chance. I've got a score to settle with this guy too," he replied as he looked at Laxus. "And besides, this guy is not fooling around. He is a real monster," Gajeel added. "You can tell he has Makarov's blood running through him," he said before he sighed heavily. "I know this is going to be a pain in the ass, but I think we are going to have to take him on as a team, you and me," Gajeel added with reluctance.

Natsu glared at Gajeel and instantly got up to his feet. "Fuck that! I am going to take down Laxus on my own! And besides, there is no way I would team up with an asshole like you! So you just stay out of this!" he shouted at Gajeel, obviously not holding back on his feelings about teaming up with Gajeel.

"Don't be stupid!" Gajeel said calmly to the hot head. Gajeel nodded to Laxus not taking his eyes off of him. "Just look at him...Is he the same guy you remember?" he asked Natsu seeing Laxus becoming more like a monster or a wild beast than the calm wizard he was before. "Cause from what little interactions I had with him, he is more like a wild animal now," Gajeel added softly.

Natsu looked at Laxus and saw what Gajeel was talking about. Laxus was becoming less and less like the jerk he used to know. As much as he hated to admit it, and whether he liked it or not, he knew that if there was ever going to be a chance of winning this fight it would be with him teaming up with Gajeel.

"As far as I can tell, he is an enemy now. And if we are going to save the guild, we are going to have to stop him here and now," Gajeel said talking seriously this time. "Everyone else is either taken out by another member or zapped after taking out his thunder palace," he added before he glanced towards Natsu. "Don't you get it? We are the only ones left who can take him out!"

Natsu glanced at Gajeel with a raised brow. "Since when have you been so pro-Fairy Tail?" he asked with a frown. "You are usually the opposite. And what was that about the sky not being big enough for two dragons huh?"

Gajeel glared at him. "Fuck off, I can protect or destroy whatever the Hell I want!" he shouted at Natsu. "And besides," Gajeel added with a smirk. "There aren't any Dragons in the sky now. Not with that lightning storm blocking our way," he said before he looked at Laxus getting into his fighting stance.

Natsu smirked before he too started to get into his fighting stance. "Just so we're clear, this is the only time I am ever going to team up with you. Got it?" he said to Gajeel.

Gajeel chuckled at Natsu. "Trust me, this isn't any fun for me either. One day we will have our rematch, but for now we got an animal that needs to be put down," he responded.

"Let's do this!" both Natsu and Gajeel said at the same time as they both instantly charged straight for Laxus at the same time.

Laxus evaded their typical punches at him and summoned up his lighting magic to knock Natsu away. But Gajeel managed to catch Natsu in mid-air and told Natsu to use his **fire dragon roar** attack right as Gajeel cast his **Iron Dragon's club** attack forming a powerful combo. Laxus evaded the attack by leaping into the air right above Gajeel. Gajeel took the chance to conjure up his **Iron Dragon sword** spell, changing his foot into a saw-like blade as he made a roundhouse kick for Laxus. Laxus countered the attack with his lighting magic and showered a few balls of lightning down upon Gajeel. Natsu leaped in the air behind Laxus and quickly conjured up his **Fire Dragon's brilliant flame** attack and fire a direct hit on Laxus. Gajeel conjured up his **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs** hitting another direct attack on Laxus. Natsu and Gajeel then both conjured up their dragon roar attacks at the same time hitting Laxus with a direct hit as they saw Laxus fall down to the floor hard, causing an explosion and a small crater into the cathedral floor.

Both Dragon slayers waited as the smoke cleared, praying that they had defeated Laxus.

"Don't tell me that is the best you punks got? With all that talk I was expecting a challenge," Laxus taunted as the smoke cleared around him and revealed that all of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks had done no damage. "But then again, neither one of you deserve to be called Dragon Slayers," he added with a smirk as he looked at them with a demon like grin.

Natsu and Gajeel looked shocked as they saw Laxus didn't have a scratch on him.

"How the Hell is that possible?" Gajeel asked with disbelief. "I know he is strong and all, but we hit him with a lot of Dragon slaying magic! How can he still be standing up from all of that?"

Laxus smirked at their shocked faces. "Let me tell you a little secret," he said with a smug expression on his face. "I usually I don't tell anyone about this since I have to hear the old man giving me lectures about this," he continued before he formed a sadistic smile on his face. "But I know I can trust the two of you," Laxus added before he suddenly conjured up his lightning magic, only this time it was different than before. Laxus's teeth started to form as fangs, and his body started to increase in size and his arms looked like they were becoming scales.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Gajeel said softly, not believing what he was seeing.

Laxus smirked at them. "That's right...I'm a lightning dragon slayer!" he shouted at them before he started to conjure up a lightning attack.

"No way...It can't be…" Gajeel said with disbelief. "There is no way he can be a dragon too!"

"He isn't," a voice came from the entrance of the church, causing them all to look at it to see Senso coming in with Erza, and Scylla. "I've said that he was a Faker for a reason. His Dragon Slayer Magic is artificial, not natural like yours are," he said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at one another before they glanced at Scylla, remembering that she has a soft spot for animals. '_If Laxus was indeed a Dragon Slayer, Scylla would be kind and gentle towards him. But she has done the opposite_,' Natsu and Gajeel both thought at the same time. They both looked at one another and nodded in agreement. "He's fake."

Laxus flinched at those words as he conjured up his magic. "You two losers...Erza...Mystogan...Gramps….those weaklings in Fairy Tail...the people of Magnolia...YOU ALL ARE WILL PERISH!" he roared at them as he then started to conjure up a large amount of magic.

Erza's eyes widened as she recognized what spell Laxus was about to use. "No! He can't be thinking of casting **Fairy Law**! That spell will kill all of who the caster sees as their enemies! If he unleashes that spell everyone here is as good as dead!"

Scylla turned her head towards where she smelled Senso. "Brother, would you be so kind as to knock some sense into Laxus? Granted he is Gajeel and Natsu's opponent, but I don't really think he is playing fair using the ultimate trump card, do you?" she asked her demonic brother.

Senso didn't even blink as he looked at Laxus and the increasing magic output. "Nope," he said before turning into his hound form and laying down next to a pillar. "They'll be fine."

Erza glared at him furious that he, an all-powerful demon, was refusing to help.

"Stop this Laxus!" a voice shouted from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Levy standing in the doorway looking at Laxus with a sad expression on her face. "Please stop this Laxus! You have got to see the master quickly! There isn't much time!" she cried out, tears filling her eyes. "The master...Your grandfather...He is close to death!" she added making everyone in the church except Senso, look completely shocked. Levy took a step towards Laxus before she spoke again. "Please, go and see him one last time! Hurry to his side before it is too late!"

The entire church remained silent for a minute before Laxus's laughter broke the silence. "This is all working out perfectly for me! Now that the old man is at Death's door, I have an even a better chance of becoming fairy tail's new master!" he said with a beast like smile on his face shocking everyone with his cold and heartless response. "This will be the beginning of a new era for Fairy Tail! I will rebuild everything from the ground up! I will create the ultimate guild, one so powerful that people will tremble at the mention of our name!" he continued, roaring out his sadistic plans for his future for Fairy Tail.

"Bastard…How could you do this?!" Natsu growled as he glared at Laxus. "Do you even care for Gramps at all!?" Natsu shouted at him as he felt rage firing up inside him.

"**Fairy law**…" Laxus responded unleashing the spell in the church.

The entire church soon became engulfed with a bright light, blinding everyone but Scylla, who was already blind. Soon the magic symbol appeared above the town of Magnolia and everyone soon became engulfed in the bright light. After a few minutes, the bright light began to dim.

Laxus laughed with joy as he saw the light fade away. "At last! I have finally surpassed the old man!" he shouted with joy as the smoke around him began to blow away. But as Laxus looked at Natsu and Gajeel, he saw that they were still alive. "WHAT!?" he growled softly, completely taken by surprise. He then looked to the doorway and saw that the others were also still alive. "How in the Hell can you all still be alive?!" he shouted at them. "That spell was supposed to kill you all!"

Scylla smirked as she turned to Senso. "Care to explain? I am sure you know the answer to this question easily," she asked him.

Senso snorted from his place. "For all his bravado and hate speeches, he cares. He just won't admit it because he is a fucking retarded ass little shit stuck in the past," he said as Freed stepped into the church.

Freed looked directly at Laxus with a frown. "Try as you might, your magic knows what's in your heart. It would seem you inherited not only the master's strength but his heart as well," he said with a smirk. "Deep down you truly care for everyone you consider your enemy. Given that Fairy Law is supposed to kill everyone the caster sees as their enemy...And since everyone is still alive the answer should be obvious as to why it didn't work," Freed added before leaning against the doorway, still suffering the wounds from his fight against Mirajane.

Laxus's body started to tremble. "That can't be true…" he said softly. "It's ridiculous, the truth is everyone who should stand in my way _is_ my enemy!" he said slowly starting to transform into his dragon appearance again.

"Laxus this has gone on long enough!" Scylla shouted at him. "You should go see your grandfather before he passes on! He is your family!" she cried out to him.

Laxus scoffed at her. "Go ahead! Let the old fool die for all I care! He is nothing to me! He may be related to me by blood, but I am stronger!" he roared.

"Bullshit!" Natsu shouted at Laxus. "Who the Hell do you think you are?!" he shouted again. "You are not stronger than gramps! You couldn't even pull of Fairy Law!" Natsu shouted before he tore off his vest. "You may be his grandson, but at the end of the day you are no better than the rest of us!" Natsu roared as he conjured up his fire magic. "Blood ties shouldn't matter because everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!"

"That's a load of shit! Blood ties _do_ matter!" Laxus shouted at him, conjuring up more of his magic.

Natsu scoffed at him. "No, that is a lie! You have been a member long enough to know that! And if you think that having blood ties makes you above everyone else in the guild then you are wrong!" Natsu shouted as his magic took the form of a dragon right as Natsu ran towards Laxus going in for the attack.

In a collision of fire and lightning, both Natsu and Laxus ended up on the roof of the church and began to fight in mid-air.

Levy looked up as she stood next to Gajeel outside the church. "Incredible…" she said softly. "I have never seen Natsu like this before," she added softly as she watched the pyro dragon fight.

Scylla smiled proudly as she held onto Senso's neck. "That's our student for ya. He never gives up fighting for what he believes in," she said proudly. "Never underestimate a Dragon when it gets serious or dare take away its treasure, for you will be putting your life on the line and bringing Hell to your doorstep," Scylla added as she heard Natsu and Laxus arguing over one another about Fairy Tail. "Sounds like Natsu is fighting against Laxus verbally and physically…" she said as she turned her head in their direction hearing the chaos going up on the roof.

Levy turned to look at Scylla. "You can hear them from here?" she asked a bit surprised.

Scylla smiled at Levy's question. "I am blind so my other senses are stronger than normal," she replied before she then pointed a finger directly at Senso. "And don't forget, I have lived with someone who is the living definition of Hell on earth," Scylla added with a teasing smirk.

"And this living definition of Hell on Earth is about ready to eat two cute little girls' souls," Senso said leering at the two of them while licking his snout.

Levy shivered in fear as she looked at Senso's eyes.

Scylla sighed heavily and gently patted his head. "Senso...Stop teasing her. She thinks you are actually serious," she said before she smiled. "And besides if you ate us, then you would die of boredom," she added teasingly.

Freed smirked at Scylla, really wondering if she was actually really smart or really naive when it came to her so-called brother. He then looked up to see how the fight between Natsu and Laxus was going and saw Laxus starting to cast a very huge amount of magic. "No!" he shouted at Laxus, seeing that the crazy mage was about to cast a spell with enough dose of magic that could kill Natsu. "You use that amount of that magic and you could actually _kill him_!" Freed shouted again. Sadly, Laxus ignored Freed and fired his lightning attack at Natsu, who then fell down to his knees.

Gajeel saw Natsu fall down to his knees and instantly leaped up to the roof and conjured up his iron magic to extend his arm close enough to Natsu. The lightning attack instantly changed direction just before it hit Natsu and attacked Gajeel instead. '_Now I know what a lightning rod must feel when it takes a hit from this_,' Gajeel thought before he looked at the now shocked Natsu. "What the Hell are you waiting for?! GO KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" he shouted at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened before he closed his eyes, going down on his hands and knees as he conjured up his fire magic. Natsu then glared at Laxus before he pounced directly at Laxus. As soon as he got close enough, Natsu began to repeatedly attack Laxus with every fire dragon slaying spell he knew. Each attack kept hitting Laxus blow after blow, surprising both Freed and Levy who watched in awe. Natsu then dealt the final winning blow as he conjured up his **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** and fired it at Laxus, which direct a bullseye hit knocking Laxus up into the air and landed hard on the roof, instantly knocking Laxus unconscious.

"He...He did it…" Freed said softly in shock. "He defeated Laxus!"

Natsu after seeing that Laxus was finally down for the count. Leaned his head back and gave a loud and dragon-like roar, crying out his victory. Scylla smiled as she heard Natsu's roaring cry. "Just like a dragon to roar after a victory," she said before she turned her head towards Senso.

"Looks like your student is starting to grow up," she said with a smile. "He has improved as you said he would."

Senso smirked hearing the roar. "Not just that, he is finally becoming a dragon instead of a human," he said, not even caring for said humans in the church. He ignored their glares, not at all fazed.

Scylla giggled at Senso's comment. "Funny, I was thinking more of a badass myself," she said with a smile on her face.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall, two days later...**

It had been nearly two days since Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail and nearly destroy the town festival.

The guild had to tell the townspeople that they had to put the Fairy Tail Fantasia parade for a day since all of the guild members were put out of commission at the time. Today, however, they were going to be having the parade, especially since it is what Makarov wanted to do more than anything. Erza had given the good news to everyone that thanks to Lady Porlyusica's medicinal assistance, Makarov wasn't going to die. "But remember everyone, the master isn't as young as he used to be, so any stress we cause for him isn't good for his heart," Erza said to everyone. "So let's try to be on our best behavior for him and not cause any stress, all right?"

Everyone all cheered in agreement and continued celebrating and planning for the parade.

"I am surprised that the Fantasia parade is still going to happen, giving all that just happened," Lucy said with a happy smile.

"Well it is what the master wants," Mira said as she walked to Lucy. "And besides, it will help cheer everyone up. Especially since all of us are going to be in it," she said before she looked in Natsu and Gajeel's direction. "That is, everyone except those two," she added with a frown.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and gave Natsu a sad smile, knowing that both he and Gajeel took a whole lot of damage that resulted in them being nearly wrapped up in bandages that made them look like mummies.

Grey smiled with amusement before he saw Scylla and Senso walking towards their table. "Hey Scylla," he greeted them. "You guys just went and talked to the master?" he asked them since he saw them coming from the infirmary where Makarov was currently recovering.

"Yeah. Senso and I just talked to him about what we are going to do in the parade," Scylla replied as she took a seat. "It seems that I am going to be partnering up with you on a float for a little water and ice magic show," she said with an angelic smile. "From what he described, it looks like we are to be dressed like a royal couple. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" she said to him with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Although it will be hard to interact with you since Senso said he wasn't going to join our act."

All of the men who were close to the table overheard what Scylla said and they all cried out with heartbreak since they had wanted to be partnered up with Scylla for the parade.

"Damn you Gray!" one of them cried out in despair.

"Lucky bastard! He gets to be alone with Scylla while Senso isn't around! He has the chance to steal her right from under that demon's nose!" another one said sounding jealous and envious of the ice mage.

Gray was red from both embarrassment and anger while Senso looked at all the males before he began emitting smoke, causing them to shut up and back away.

Scylla blinked her eyes as she didn't hear a response from Gray. "What is it Gray? You are suddenly so quiet," she asked sounding concerned.

Happy floated right next to her head as he ate a fish. "Gray is not comfortable being partnered up with you," Happy said with a happy smile. "He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings," he added with a smirk.

Scylla's blind eyes widened as she heard Happy's words. "Really?" she asked before she turned her head away, her cheeks lightly pink. "Sorry...I should've asked you first ahead of time. I just thought that you would like the idea of doing an ice and magic act, which is why I suggested it to Master Makarov," she added as she twisted her fingers in her lap.

Lucy's eyes widened at Scylla. "Wait a second, Scylla," she said to the blind girl. "Are you saying that the ice and water magic act was _your_ idea?" she asked her.

Scylla nodded her head, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, it was," she replied. "The master thought it was a good idea and was the one who suggested what costumes we would wear…" she added before she tilted her head downward. "Guess it was a silly idea, huh?" she asked before she frowned. "Guess I am going to have to come up with something else to do for the parade…" she added softly.

Senso looked at Gray with an expression of 'choose your next words carefully or I will hurt you' written all over his face.

Gray sweated slightly before he turned towards Scylla and rubbed the back of his neck. "No Scylla, it's a great idea. It just caught me off guard," he said before he smiled at her. "It's a great idea. Let's give the people a great show."

Scylla turned her head towards Gray, looking surprised before she gave him a happy smile. Scylla then suddenly reached out towards Gray and pulled herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, not knowing that her cheek was resting against his chest. "Thank you Gray!" she said to him with her angelic smile.

All of the men that witnessed the hug all cried out in despair and envy as they saw Scylla hugging Gray.

"Lucky Bastard!" they all cried in chorus.

Juvia glared at Scylla as she felt jealous. "Wicked girl, throwing herself at my prince!" she muttered under her breath.

Lucy smirked at Scylla and Gray before she glanced down to Senso. "Tell me, does the demonic big brother approve Gray for being with his darling little sister?" she asked the demon. "Or perhaps you plan on using this as a chance to seduce Juvia again?"

"Both," Senso replied before appearing behind Juvia and wrapping his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She blushed bright red at this but barely made a move to get away. "Why go for the prince, when the king is right here?" he asked seductively into her ear.

Suddenly everyone in the guild hall became dead silent as someone entered the Hall. Everyone turned and stared as they saw Laxus walk in, all bandaged up like Natsu and Gajeel were. All of the members glared at him, shocked and disgusted that he would dare show his face after all of the Hell he put them through.

"Where is the old man?" he asked them as he looked around the room.

"Are you serious?!" one of the members shouted.

"After what you did, do you think you can just waltz in here as if nothing happened?!" another shouted.

"Silence!" Erza shouted, silencing the others before they started to cause another fight. She glared at Laxus and pointed to the infirmary. "He is in the infirmary. The Master is waiting for you," she said to him before she gave him one of her scary stares. "Please don't try to get him all riled up. He is still recovering," she added with a cold tone that gave Laxus the obvious hint of a warning.

Laxus nodded his head before he walked past her and started to walk towards the infirmary when suddenly Natsu appeared right before him.

Natsu pointed at Laxus and began to shout at him, which was barely audible since his face was mostly covered up with the bandage wrappings.

Lucy turned towards Senso hoping he could translate. "Can you help us translate that please?" she asked the demon.

Senso smirked before looking towards Laxus. "Let's just say this…Scylla is not the only one I've corrupted now," he said with a sadistic laugh at the end making others sweat.

"That isn't what he is saying," Gajeel said with a twitchy brow. "It is more along the lines of 'Next time we fight it isn't going to be two against one. Next time I _will_ defeat you and it will be one on one, you against me.' Or something like that," he explained to them. "I will say one thing, if Laxus had been involved in the war with Fairy Tail, I would be six feet under, period."

Lucy looked surprised at Gajeel before she walked to Natsu and gently touched his shoulder. "Natsu, calm down or you will reopen your wounds again," she said softly to him. "And you know he can't hear you through the bandages right?" she added with a sad smile.

Natsu instantly froze at Lucy's words and then slumped over, feeling defeated all of a sudden.

Laxus gave the two a half smile before he responded. "Don't worry, I'll give you that rematch. That match ended in a draw after all," he said before he started to walk past the two of them. "You better be on your A game, rookie. Or else what would you be wasting Scylla and Senso's time for huh?" he said waving his hand to them as he got to the back area where the infirmary was.

Natsu just glared at him before leaning against Lucy in comfort and closing his eyes.

Erza smiled as she saw that Laxus was back to normal and all of that madness that corrupted him was gone. "All right everyone!" she shouted. "The show is over! Let's get ready for the parade!" she commanded resulted in everyone in the Hall cheering for joy and excitement.

Laxus leaned against the wall as he overheard the others riling up for the Parade looking away from Makarov. "A rowdy bunch aren't they?" he asked sarcastically to his grandfather.

Makarov smirked before he sat up in his bed and turned to look at his grandson. "Laxus," he said softly. "I don't think you fully understand the seriousness of what you have done," he said looking directly at Laxus's eyes. "Look me in the eyes, young man," he said using the tone of a parent scolding a child who was in very deep trouble. Laxus obeyed and looked at Makarov, seeing that the old Guild master was not playing the role of the loving grandfather that he grew up knowing. He was seeing the powerful and respectable guild master of Fairy Tail looking right at him. "Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, where wizards find work, and children with no kin to call their own can feel like they are part of a family," the guild master said to him. "It isn't something that can be owned. It is also very important that each member not only be loyal but trustworthy as well. Otherwise, no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will eventually fall apart. Your actions of late have proved that you have neither of these qualities.

And to top it all off, you threatened the lives of all of your comrades. Which is unforgivable," he continued explaining it all to Laxus. "And that is something that I, as Guild master, cannot ignore even if you are my grandson."

Laxus felt the weight of his actions on his shoulders, knowing that he had really screwed everything up. "I'm sorry sir," he said softly. "Honestly I never meant to hurt the guild. I just...I just wanted to make it stronger…" Laxus said explaining the reason for his actions as he took a step towards his grandfather.

Makarov sighed heavily before he hopped off of his bed. "Honestly, you are as high strung as I am," he said with a smirk. "You better relax or you'll end up in here with me," he added sarcastically. Makarov turned to face his grandson with his hands behind his back. "I suggest you take the time to stop and smell the roses. If you do that, you will be able to see things you had never noticed before, hear things you had never been able to hear," he said before he smirked at his own words. "Life can be fun if you allow it to be. If there is anyone in this guild I could name as perfect examples to this, it would Scylla and her demon brother Senso. Those two, despite the fact that they don't talk much about their private lives before they joined this guild or the Renegade Guild, they had managed to live their lives making it the most fun time they ever had," he said before he looked down with a frown. "But back to the point of all this," he said before he looked back up to Laxus.

"Laxus, over the years I have watched you grow to become the man you are now. I keep asking myself 'where did we go wrong? What lesson did you not learn?'" he said continuing his long talk. "But the past is the past and there is nothing we can do to change it," Makarov said with a heavy sigh. "I am now left with only one choice," he said before closed his eyes. "Laxus...You are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail," Makarov said with a heavy heart. The old man then opened his eyes and looked up at his grandson, not at all surprised to see the shocked expression on his face.

Laxus had indeed looked shocked at the news before he closed his eyes. "I understand," he said softly before he turned to leave, not seeing that Makarov had done the same. "Grandpa…" he softly whispered not seeing that his words had been heard, and made his grandfather cry. "You take care of yourself, ok old man?" he said with half a smile, knowing that even though he was leaving the guild, he would see his grandfather again someday. "And can you tell Scylla that I will have to put making her your granddaughter-in-law on hold for a while?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Makarov was fighting to the best of his ability to not burst out into sobbing. "Please just go!" he said with a pained tone of voice that he was trying to hide. "And you can tell her that yourself!" he added knowing that his grandson was going to have to a hard time with Scylla given the fact that her demon brother was starting to allow Gray being close to her.

Laxus smiled before he left the infirmary and walked into the guild main hall. He looked around for Scylla and saw her sitting next to Gray and chatting with the others. Laxus walked up to them and looked down at her. "Scylla," he said softly to her, seeing her turn around towards him. "I know I don't have the right to ask, but can we talk?" he asked her with a serious expression.

The others looked at him with a serious expression before they glanced back to Scylla, waiting to see her response.

Scylla remained quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded her head.

Laxus then slowly and gently took her hand, escorting her out of the building.

All of the Guild members watched in amazement as they saw Laxus walk with Scylla out of the Guild Hall.

Laxus took her as far as to the entrance gate before he stopped and turned to face her. "I know when we first met I was a bit of an asshole," he started. "And I haven't exactly done anything to have you or the others think otherwise," he added under his breath. "But when I said I wanted you to be my girl, I was telling the truth," Laxus continued before he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And it wasn't because I was lusting for your body after knowing you were a dancer. It was because I saw a woman who despite being blind, managed to use it as her strength than have it be a weakness," he added before he looked at the Guild Hall. "And I know I am not the only one. My Gramps, while he may be a bit of a ladies man, can see things in people that not very many people can," Laxus added again before looking back at Scylla. "Even though I am expelled from the guild and have to leave for now, but I may come back someday," he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "Granted that I will be a better man and a better wizard by then than what I once was," he added under his breath.

"But until that day comes, I only have two things I want to say to you," he said before he looked directly into her blind eyes. "One, I am not giving up, not until I have tried to win you fair and square. And two," Laxus said before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Scylla on the cheek. "Take care of yourself," he whispered to her softly before he pulled away and smiled at her. "Until we meet again...Siren," he said to her before he walked away, leaving the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, with a huge smirk on his face as he heard the ruckus that the guild members were making after having witnessed him stealing a peck on Scylla's cheek.

Scylla softly chuckled as she rubbed her cheek, hearing the chaos going on inside. "Ok, I didn't think he would do that," she said as she turned towards the sounds of the guild members. "Gotta give him credit where confidence is concerned. He actually had the balls to risk your rath just for a quick peck on the cheek," she said sensing Senso was close to her. "I'm surprised you didn't do anything to him."

Senso was in his hound form as his tail wrapped around Scylla's waist. "Oh, I had a feeling he would do that. I just let him do it so I could watch the others squirm," he said with a toothy grin.

Scylla sighed heavily as she shook her head. "I should've known that you had a dark motive behind all of this," she said before she gently patted his head. "Speaking of Chaos, that day should be coming up soon...Shall we make plans for it, or just keep it between us?" she asked him. "I was thinking of making a cake for myself, but I can't decide if it should be chocolate, strawberry or vanilla...Maybe an Angel food cake with strawberries, like Erebus made for me that one year?" she continued saying with a sad smile.

Senso's tail tightened slightly. "Don't worry little sis, he'll send you something. He always does," he said before the two made their way back into the guild.

Scylla smiled at that. "That he does," she said before she frowned. "Hopefully he won't send me another crazy gift like that leather suit. I swear I don't know why he would picture me as a dominatrix. Especially since I am not into that kind of kink like you are," she added under her breath before she started walking into the guild wanting to distract herself with preparing for her act with Gray.

**Later that night at the Fantasia parade**

The Fantasia parade had begun and rolled right through the entire town of Magnolia. People had gathered even on the rooftops of the shops and houses close by just to get a good view of what the members of Fairy Tail had created just for this festival. Some of them were just silly animal like floats involving some of the members dressed up as fish, rabbits and other kooky things. Others had a simple fairy tale like act such as the float with Lucy and a few of the girls doing a dance act or how Elfman and Mira were doing an ogre guarding a princess in the tower, which sadly went a bit crazy as Mira changed into a huge snake nearly knocking Elfman off of their float. Gray and Scylla's float was simple water and Ice magic show involving Scylla controlling the water with gray using ice maker to create forms such as an ice castle and the words of Fairy Tail above them.

Scylla spiced things up conjuring her water Dragon to float above the crowd around them with Gray whispering to her when the dragon was about to crash into a building or two. Gray was surprised as he saw how much fun Scylla was having, especially since their costumes were similar to a prince and a princess, which he recalled Juvia not liking one bit. But of course, from what little he knew of her, he shouldn't be surprised that Scylla would try to bring out the brighter side of things. It was just like he heard Laxus's say, Scylla made her blindness become her strength than letting it become a weakness and preventing her from enjoying the fun things in life.

And Scylla wasn't the only one in this regard as Natsu did a simple fire show act, with Happy making sure he didn't over do it with him still recovering from his big fight with Laxus.

Makarov looked proudly as he saw how his 'children' were doing for the parade. He then sensed someone behind him and turned to see Gajeel behind him. "You are not going to join the parade?" he asked him.

Gajeel shook his head, looking on as Natsu almost went overboard with a smirk. "No thanks, this isn't my kind of show. Besides, I don't think the rest of the guild would really like it if I joined in," he said looking off to the side before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so. Not with you giving off your singing performances, Mr. Shubie-do-ba," he said with a teasing smirk. "And to think you missed the chance of doing a dance act with Scylla if Gray had turned down the ice and water act," he added with a chuckle.

Gajeel's face flushed with embarrassment. "A-anyway, here," Gajeel said before he handed Makarov a folded up piece of paper. "It took me a while to get it but here it is. The location to where your son, Master Ivan Dreyar, is hiding," he added as Makarov took the paper from him.

"Thank you, son," Makarov said to Gajeel. "I am only sorry it was so dangerous task for you," he added with a frown.

"No problem," Gajeel said with a proud smile on his face. "I can handle it. And besides, it is kind of fun. That guy has no idea that I am playing a double agent," he added with a smirk before he looked at Makarov with a frown. "Also I found out that Senso _was_ right about Laxus being a fake Dragon Slayer...Never thought that his own father would implant him with Lacrima. His old man even suggested that he would come and take the stuff back just to sell it off for some cash. And here I thought Senso was a cold-hearted bastard," Gajeel said before he shook his head.

Makarov's eye twitched at that remark. "Senso is a demon, yes, but he isn't cold-hearted," he said to Gajeel. "A cold-hearted bastard wouldn't stick around with a blind girl like Scylla, and protect her as he does," he added before he looked up to the night sky.

Gajeel looked at Makarov with a raised brow. "You know what is going on between them, don't you? Just what is their story anyway?" he asked.

Makarov only shook his head in reply. "I only know what they allowed me to know," he said before he put on his cat costume hat. "Don't worry though. Those two will tell their story when Fairy Tail has earned the right to know of it," he said softly before one of the guild members called out to Makarov alerting him that it was time. "Oh! My public awaits! See you later Gajeel!" he said changing from the serious guild master to the goofy old man. Makarov then hopped up to the top of his float and began his cooky little cat dance.

Through the crowd of people watching the parade, Laxus looked on with a smile as he remembered how as a kid he would love seeing all of this and how one day he invented a signal for his grandpa to be able to spot him in the crowd. "That was a silly signal," he muttered to himself as he looked at his hand and did the signal. "Doubt he would remember that, and it looks like he won't be able to see it anyway even if I did do it for old time's sake," he added before he picked up his traveling back and turned to leave.

But out of the corner of his eye, Laxus noticed his grandfather doing something and turned to look at him. Laxus's eyes widened as he saw his grandfather and all of the other members of Fairy Tail doing the signal...The very same signal that he invented for his grandfather all those years ago.

Laxus formed a smile on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Thanks, Gramps," he said softly before he turned away and walked down the alley. "Hopefully, one day I will redeem myself as being your grandson."

After a few minutes of doing the signal, Makarov took a microphone that he had planned on using for this exact moment. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boy and girls of all ages, and all of Fairy Tail, will you please go to the very center of town? There is one more final surprise that a member of our guild has decided on what to do for the grand finale for our festival!" he said before he looked ahead to where Gray and Scylla were. "Mr. Gray, will you please escort Scylla ahead of everyone please?" he asked with a smirk.

Scylla blushed as she heard that and turned towards Gray. "I don't understand," she said to him. "Do you have any idea what the master is talking about? I certainly don't know why I have to be at the center of town before everyone else…" she added before Gray had suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Gray!" she cried out as her face suddenly began to blush.

Gray had a slight pink tint to his cheeks but he had a very familiar smirk on his face that is reminiscent of Senso's. "What? The Master wanted me to get you there ahead of everyone else, and this is the fastest way to do so," he said with a slightly cheeky tone in his voice, making Scylla pout.

Scylla nodded her head in understanding before Gray suddenly leaped from the float to the top of a building close by. "Hang on tight!" he said to her before he started to hop from building to building taking them directly to the center of town. Gray arrived ahead of everyone else and gently settled Scylla down on the ground. "We made it ahead of everyone else," he said to her before he turned and saw the floats of fairy tail beginning to circle around the center of town. "I am definitely wondering what the grand finale is going to be…Wait a second," Gray said before he started to look around, seeing everyone coming in. "Where is Senso?" he asked as he scanned the crowd trying to spot the demon amongst them.

Suddenly Scylla could hear some gentle music beginning to play. She instantly recognized the tune and began to walk towards where the music was coming from. "Senso, I can't believe you are actually going to do it," she softly whispered to herself, surprised that her demonic brother who always sang only for her and hated doing it for crowds of people were going to do this in front of the entire guild and all of Magnolia.

As Scylla walked towards the music, familiar black smoke formed around her, obscuring her from view before she disappeared, surprising Gray. Suddenly the music stopped before the rest of the crowd could hear it and as they gathered around the stage, they all saw that is was covered in thick black smoke, making it impossible to see anything. People began to whisper and murmur amongst themselves, wondering what was going on, but when the rest of the Fairy Tail guild got to the front of the stage and surrounded it, the speakers came alive.

"Good evening Fairy Tail and Magnolia, as wonderful as the Fantasia Parade was, we have one final performance for the night," a familiar voice rang out into the crowd, making everyone jump in surprise. "Now, let the show, begin," and with that, the sound of drums and guitars filled the air. Many jumped but many also began to nod their head to the beat, before long, another familiar voice came through the speakers, singing and lights started lighting up on a stage.

Scylla appeared on the stage, her entire princess costume from before completely changed. The gown she wore look like a combination of a black greek toga dress with a layered skirt with a leather belt holding it all up, with the black and red feathers decorating the collar/shoulder area along with her wrist gloves adding the creepiness to her appearance. Scylla held the mic to her mouth and began to sing. "_I am so alike you, in so many ways..._" she began to sing. "_I know...I'm just a copy, that carries on the stain…_" she continued holding a small note before she turned into the direction where she sensed her demonic brother to be coming from.

Lucy, Erza and Gray's jaws dropped as they saw Scylla appear on the stage. Natsu and Gajeel both were confused as to why everyone was looking so surprised, knowing that it is normal for Scylla to be performing like this. Juvia just glared at Scylla muttering how her costume is nearly revealing her chest to all of the men in the audience.

Senso walked out of the smoke, wisps of it following him as he walked right towards Scylla, his form surprising the audience. He was wearing a bandit themed costume made with the combination of black leather boot wrapped up in dirty bandages, his regular dark leather pants and black leather belts wrapped around his waist, chest and a few leather wristbands and dirty bandages. Accompanied with an odd set of leather shoulder blades that resembled battle armor of sorts. "_But, we make the same mistakes. Cause, we are one and the same," _he sang, his voice deep and heavy, but nonetheless amazing, matching Scylla in her own angelic voice with his demonic one. "_But, we leave behind the stain. That cannot separate,"_ he sang as the two began to circle one another.

Everyone but Makarov was completely speechless as they heard Senso sing. Juvia's face was completely red as she saw how Senso's costume revealed his muscular and seductive looking body. Erza, Lucy and Gray dropped their jaws once again as they now understood why Senso was extremely uncomfortable talking about what his act with Scylla was.

"_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you?_" they both sang at the same time, showing that their voices were the perfect fusion of an angel and a demon. "_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you?_" they both sang again, both holding a small note at the same time before Senso stopped circling Scylla.

Erza for once looked impressed as she saw the two performers move in sync. "Even though she is blind, Scylla is moving in sync with Senso as if she wasn't really blind at all," she said to the others who were just as impressed as she was. "And their angel and demon act here is not too bad either," she added with a smirk.

Senso looked directly into Scylla's blind eyes as he raised the mic again. "_I am your mirror image. I'm all you left behind,"_ he sang as he began to move again, Scylla following him in unison. "_You made me what I am. Then who the hell am I?"_ he sang before Scylla took the lead.

Natsu raised a brow at that choice of words and started to become curious. "I wonder," he muttered to himself. "Is the song they are singing just a song they like, or a song that represents their bond as brother and sister?" he asked aloud as he looked at Gajeel with a raised brow.

Gajeel nodded his head in agreement, thinking the same thing Natsu was.

"_But, we make the same mistakes,_" she sang her angel voice countering Senso's demonic voice. "_Cause, we are one in the same. But, we leave behind the stain. That cannot separate_," she continued singing stopping at one spot and leaning her head back as she sang the last lyric before she reached her hand out to Senso getting ready to sing the chorus with him once again.

"_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you?_" they both sang at the same time with Scylla take small baby steps towards Senso. "_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you?_" they both sang together again with Scylla close enough to touch her, her face expressing a pleading look. As if she was asking him to turn back from whatever he was about to do before it was too late.

Happy gasped softly, becoming excited with what was happening on the stage. "It looks like she is trying to save him or stop him from doing something that was past the point of no return!" he said as he floated passed Lucy and Erza. He then took out a fish and began to eat it, not taking his eyes off of the pair.

Senso turned away, his face blank and his eyes dead. "_Why, Yo no entiendo porque, I know our lives are the same_," he sang with two different languages. "_Y mi vida, it's just a guessing game. A dirty stain, that I cannot play_," he sang as he turned around to look at Scylla before he began to raise his hand slowly. "_But I follow your steps, In the same way you walked away, And pushed the way through,"_ he sang, his hand almost reaching Scylla's before it dropped. "_I… Will… Not… Live!"_ he sang out as he began to lifelessly back away from Scylla.

Scylla instantly grabbed Senso's hand, as if she was saving him before he started to fall. "_Do you think of me…? Do you dream of me...?_ _I always dream about you…_" she sang to him, giving him a tearful smile as her grip slightly tightened on his limp and lifeless hand. Scylla took one step towards him as she waited for Senso to sing.

Senso slowly looked at her, reacting as if her words were reaching to him. "_Do you think of me?_" he sang repeating her words. "_Do you dream of me?_" he sang again, this time his limp and lifeless hand slowly starting to come to life and grasp onto her hand with the same tight hold as hers was. "_I always dream about you…_" he softly sang to her as he took a small step to her.

They both then leaned back from one another, with their linked hands holding each other up as they finished the song. "_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you...?_" they both sang together making a perfect harmony with their voices. "_All that lies in me, all that dies in me...How can I live without you…?_" they both sang again together, concluding this song with both of then pulling towards one another with their foreheads together and their hands tightly linked together.

The audience applauded and cheered as the song ended, showing the two of them that they enjoyed the song and their performance.

"It's hard to believe that they act like siblings," Lucy said as she smiled at them. "If you didn't know them personally, you could almost mistake them for being lovers," she added before she turned to look at Erza. "They have to be very close to give off that kind of performance, wouldn't you say?" she asked the red head.

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "I must say that they are treading the line between siblings and lovers," she said before she crossed her arms. "They are playing a dangerous game if you ask me," she added as she looked at the pair with a criticizing stare. "Not to mention that Senso just spoke in a different language during that song. I guess being a demon does have its perks."

"I don't think so," Natsu said as he stood beside Lucy, looking at Erza.

"Of course you wouldn't think that," Lucy said with half a smile. "You have been raised by a dragon and not a human," she added before she gently patted Natsu on the head. "Understanding the difference between siblings, friends, family, and lovers would probably hurt your brain from overthinking it."

Before Natsu could comment, Gray interjected. "No, flame brain is right," he said, shocking them, as he had agreed with Natsu of all people. "I don't think they see themselves as human, Senso obviously doesn't, and I think Scylla likes to see herself as part animal sometimes," he said drawing confused looks from the others beside Natsu who nodded.

"See! Even a loser like Gray gets it!" Natsu said before he looked at Scylla. "Scylla grew up with Senso, who pretty much acts more like an animal then I do. So it is simple enough that some of him have rubbed off on her," he continued agreeing with Gray, for once. "Don't forget, she is able to interact with animals with her special gift," he added before another piece of music began to play.

Happy became really excited as he heard the music. "Hooray! Looks like they are going to sing another song!" he said cheerfully as the sound of an orchestra began to play accompanied by some heavy metal guitar playing along.

Scylla smiled as she stepped away from Senso and closed her eyes, letting her body sway to the music as this song she was about to start singing always did to her.

Lucy became excited as she recognized this song that was playing. "Oh my god! This is one of their acts I saw as a kid!" she said jumping up and down with excitement. "If you guys thought the last song fit with their angel and demon act, then this one is going to blow your mind at how much it magnifies it!" she added before she saw Scylla start to sing.

"_Over the hills lies a new beginning...Over the hills…_" she began to sing, as she turned to face the audience reaching her hand out to them. "_Over the hills there is a way I know it! Over the hills…_" she sang holding a note before she closed her eyes turning back to Senso.

Senso smirked at her before he lifted his mic to his lips. "_You can't brighten at the gloom_!" he sung to her, his voice going nearly full demonic. He wasn't surprised as he noticed how everyone looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"_Your heart is afraid and so empty..!_" Scylla sang, starting the little singing battle between them.

"_You glorify the future!_" Senso sang back, pointing an accusing finger at her with a demonic smile on his face.

"_Living in a different world than me!_" Scylla countered back with her singing, resting her hand on her chest, shaking her head as if she was denying what he was saying.

"_This journey ends in death!_" he sang nearly shouting the words with his demonic voice, as he slowly moved to stand close beside her.

Scylla sharply turned towards Senso pointing her finger at him accusingly. "_You are giving up so easily_!" she sang to him with and accusing expression on her face. Scylla then smirked at Senso before she sang the next lyric together, showing the audience another moment of their angel and demon act.

"_You are the other half of me..!_" they both sang at the same time holding a small note before the stopped letting the music give them a chance to breathe for a moment.

Gajeel smirked at the two of them. "I am not much a fan of music, but I must say that I am digging this song," he said before he looked at Senso. "And I didn't think anyone can sing like _that_," he added hinting to Senso's demonic singing voice.

Natsu snorted before responding with, "Says the one who tried to sing."

Lucy had the biggest smile on her face as she became more excited and enjoying their singing. "This is so much more epic then I remembered them performing it when they were kids!" she said as she clapped excitedly. "It would seem they have improved over the years," she said as she looked at Scylla with a proud smile. "Scylla plays this like she is struggling of containing her inner darkness and Senso is the voice of it," she said before she glanced to the audience behind them. "And the audience is enjoying every second of it!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Erza asked her. "These two are giving off a beauty and the beast sort of chemistry on the stage," she said before she glanced at Mirajane and Elfman who were cheering them on. "I wouldn't be surprised if Elfman would comment on how manly Senso is being at the moment and Mira's demon form might be enjoying the music a little bit."

Gray shook his head before looking over to Lucy. "You're wrong Lucy," he said getting her attention. "Scylla is the light and Senso is the darkness. They need each other to exist, just like good and evil. They are one half of each other," he said before he looked back towards the stage.

The music began to play a haunting tune as Scylla closed her eyes and held her hand up to the night sky, slowly conjuring up little water fairies from her fingertips. "_Over the hills...Over the hills…_" she sang holding small notes as she made the water fairies floated over the audience making them twirl around to her tune. Scylla then made the fairies start to fuse together and create two large water dragons, one strangely resembling Natsu and the other one looked almost like Gajeel. "_Over the hills…_" she sang as she made the dragons twirl around one another as if they were about to have an epic fight, but suddenly the dragons started to slowly fly towards the stage. The Natsu water dragon slowly wrapped around Scylla protectively as the other did the same around Senso. "_Over the hills…!_" Scylla sang as she had then dragons roar at each other threateningly.

Happy's eyes widened as he looked on. "Wow! Those two water dragons look like you guys," he exclaimed looking and pointing at Natsu and Gajeel, who looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders before they grinned and continued watching the show.

The music became menacing once again before Senso started to sing again.

"_We are drifting apart_!" he sang again nearly shouting the lyrics.

"_Chilled to the marrow 'cause you don't want to go!"_ Scylla sang as she made the two water Dragons start to twirl around both her and Senso.

"_We've got a different wish at heart!_" Senso sang shaking his head as he held a hand to his chest trying to prove a point.

Scylla shook her head before she had the two water Dragons circulate around them in a figure eight like manner. "_The Amulet guides us to other side!_" she sang as she presented a hand to him, turning to face Senso. Scylla then began to make the water Dragons instantly fly upwards towards the night sky, having them begin to physically fight one another.

"_When I go down, it's you who'll bleed!_" Senso sang pointing at himself then an accusing gesture to Scylla.

Scylla smiled at Senso, slightly shaking her head no. "_I'm not scared to die, as long as I'm with you..!"_ she sang to him before she reached out a hand towards him, in an almost loving movement. As she performed, the Dragons above them started to roar again and started to prepare to collide into one another.

Both Senso and Scylla smiled knowingly at each other before singing together in perfect sync, pointing at each other. "_You are the other half of me!_" they both sang in unison, holding a small note right as the Dragons above then collided into one another. They created the loud sound of a thunder boom before the remaining water sprinkled down onto the audience and the performers, getting everyone lightly drenched in water.

Scylla smiled as she turned towards the audience as the little raindrops from the water Dragons sprinkled down upon them. "_Over the hills lies a new beginning...Over the hills…_" she sang to them, holding a few small notes in between the lyrics. "_Over the hills...there is a way, I know it! Over the hills…_" she continued finishing the song with an angelic smile.

As soon as the music stopped the entire audience cheered and whistled at the two of them, showing how much that act amazed them.

Scylla smiled as she took her curtain call bow, and curtsied before the audience.

Lucy smiled at her, cheering her name as she applauded.

Gajeel and Natsu gave big grins and clapped loudly at the show they had just seen.

Gray smirked giving a polite clap forming a ice crystal rose before tossing it right into Scylla's hand, which she instinctively grasped tightly.

Scylla lightly blushed as she felt the rose in her hand and knew it had to have been from Gray. She then turned to Senso, wondering what he wanted her to do next. "What do you want me to do now?" she softly whispered to him.

Senso smiled and pushed Scylla lightly back so she would fall into a very nice chair the appeared behind her. "Now, now you sit back and enjoy the show sister," he said as the smoke began to clear, showing cloaked figures playing instruments and one figure being Senso's female form. "Because this next one's for you," he said before his body turned black and his hound form appeared next to him.

As the hound moved over to Scylla so she could connect to it, Senso turned to the crowd and waved his hand over to his female counterpart. "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow for my counterpart here to take the reins. We have a very special song for this lovely lady right here," he said, gesturing towards Scylla, who blushed slightly at being put on the spot, before the cloaked figures began to play their instruments.

Lucy smirked sarcastically at Senso. "Talk about putting her on the spot," she said softly before she then recognized the music that had just started to play. "Oh my God…" she said softly as she saw Senso's female counterpart start to sing.

The female counterpart appeared right next to Scylla's chair and looked down at her with her eyes glowing like stars. "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors.? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…_" she started to sing seeing tears starting to form in Scylla's eyes, who had then covered her mouth to hide her soft sob. "_Without a soul...My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead...It back...Home…_" she continued to sing looking down at Scylla with a sweet smile.

"_Wake me up/Wake me up inside!_" Senso's male side sang looking directly at her with the same smile and his female half sang, sounding almost like it was pleading to Scylla then serenading to her. "_I can't wake up/Wake me up inside_!" the two halves sang again the female this time moving a bit closer to Scylla. "_Save me/Call my name and save me from the dark!_" They sang, the male holding a hand out to Scylla and the female gently brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"_Wake me up/Bid my blood to run!_" they sang, the male moving right beside Scylla's chair, the female gently touching Scylla's hand that held Gray's icy rose. "_I can't wake up/Before I come undone!"_ they sang again the male shaking his head as the female half sang to her gently grabbing Scylla's other hand. "_Save me/Save me from the nothing I've become!_" they sang the final line of the chorus, the male almost sounding like he was pleading to her while the female half moved away stopping at the edge of the stage.

"_Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me…_" the female counterpart sang before sharply turning to look at Scylla, holding a hand out to her. "_Breathe into me and make me real! Bring...me...to life..!_" she sang again expressing a pleading look on her face almost speaking breathlessly.

"_Wake me up/Wake me up inside!"_ they began to sing the chorus again, the male and female moving to either side of Scylla. "_I can't wake up/Wake me up inside!"_ they sang as they both grabbed one of Scylla's hands. "_Save me/Call my name and save me from the dark!"_ they continued as they brought their faces close to Scylla's own. "_Wake me up/Bid my blood to run!"_ they sang as they put their foreheads to hers. "_I can't wake up/Before I come undone!"_ they sang before they lightly kissed her forehead and slowly pulled away. "_Save me/Save me from the nothing I've become!"_ they finished the chorus again with loving smiles at Scylla, who was crying tears of joy with a watery smile.

"_Bring me to life/I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside/Bring me to life!"_ they sang softly, the female singing the first and third lines while male singing the second in a tone of desperation.

The female half smiled sweetly at her before she reached out and gently caressed Scylla's tear-covered cheek. "_Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling...Only you are the life among the dead_," she sang smiling sweetly at Scylla, telling her with the lyrics of the song to express how much Scylla meant to the sadistic demon. She then wiped Scylla's tears off of her cheeks.

The male form smiled bashfully at her before he began to sing his bit of the song. "_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,_" the male half sang to her before he then stood by his female half, getting ready to sing in sync once again. "_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything…_" the female half sang before the male half took over. "_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more!_" he sang his voice changing from seductive to demonic and back to seductive again.

"_Bring me to life!_" The female half sang holding the note required in the song before both halves started to sing the chorus for the final time.

"_Wake me up/Wake me up inside!"_ they sang, moving back over to Scylla one more time. "_I can't wake up/Wake me up inside!" _they sang, looping their arms around her. "_Save me/Call my name and save me from the dark!" _they pulled her out of the chair and moved to the front of the stage. "_Wake me up/Bid my blood to run!" _they began to slowly wipe the tears from Scylla's face, smiling as they did so. "_I can't wake up/Before I come undone!" _they brought her close, into a loving embrace. "_Save me/Save me from the nothing I've become!"_ they pulled back, but not before kissing her again, this time on the forehead.__

They sang the final lines, but now Scylla joined them. "_Bring me to life/I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside/Bring me to life…" _they finished off in harmony, holding the tone perfectly as the female sang the first line, the male sang the second, and Scylla sang the final line, with a happy expression on her face as she pulled the counterparts tightly against her as the music subsided and ended. There was a short silence before the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Scylla smiled happily before she hugged them tightly as she softly cried on their shoulders.

Lucy smiled as she gently wiped tears from her eyes.

Natsu noticed Lucy's tears and looked at her a bit puzzled. "What's wrong Lucy? Why are you crying?" he asked her looking concerned.

Lucy turned towards Natsu before she responded. "I am all right. It's just what Senso just did...It was really sweet," she replied, looking back at the Demon and Scylla. "That song he just sang, it was his way of telling Scylla how much she affected his life and is grateful for it," she said before she looked at Natsu with an angelic smile. "Like how grateful I am to you and Happy for bringing me to Fairy Tail," she added before she gently hugged Natsu, resting her cheek against his chest. "Thank you," she said softly to him.

Natsu looked surprised for a second before he calmed down and gained a gentle smile and returned the hug. "Happy to help, my mate," he said snuggling his face into her hair. Lucy blushed, but did not stop what she was doing, in fact, she moved even closer to him.

"Ooh! Lucy and Natsu are being lovey-dovey!" Happy teased, looking at the two mischievously. "Looks like Lucy is cheating on Loke!" he teased again, receiving and angry glare from her.

"I am not cheating on Loke, cause we are not dating!" Lucy growled at Happy.

Erza smirked at Lucy and Natsu before she looked at Gray. "It seems that even a demon can have a heart," she said to him before she glanced back at Scylla. "Scylla is just full of surprises isn't she?" she asked him.

Gray smirked looking at the hugging trio. "Oh, he has a heart. It's cold and black, but he has one," he said with a slight chuckle as Erza looked back at the hugging trio who had started to separate.

Scylla wiped her eyes as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Got any more surprises for me?" she teased. "Cause I think I am at my limit for them today."

Sesno smirked before he rose the mic to his mouth. "Will all of Fairy Tail get up on the stage, there is plenty of room," he said with a mad grin as Fairy Tail looked between one another before shrugging and getting on the stage, Team Natsu getting right with Senso and Scylla. "Now, a song, for the Family!" he screamed out as everyone looked at him in shock before he put the mic down and looked towards his female counterpart.

Scylla moved a hand on her mouth to stop her from giving a tearful laugh, knowing the full extent of what Senso meant.

The female counterpart walked to the center stage and began to sing the final song. "_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that, we are, we are. Close as close can be," _she sang as she began to twirl and weave in between the bewildered guild members. When she came to Team Natsu and the Angel/Demon siblings, she threw her hands into the air, with the siblings joining her, laughing as they did so.

The female walked over to the to all of the guild members, smiling at them as they looked at her in shock. "_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed,"_ she sang as she danced around the two, bumping and twirling around them before they too began to move. "_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause, we are, we are family,"_ she sang as she moved around back to the siblings, handing Scylla a mic while taking out another.

"_We are are are are/We are,"_ the two began to sing in harmony, much like Scylla and Senso did earlier. "_We are are are are/we are, we are are are are/we are,"_ they repeated, walking around before going and grabbing Team Natsu's and pulling them around with them. "_We are, we are family, family, family, we are, we are family,"_ they sang together before breaking off as the whole guild began to move to the music.

"_So what? We don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do,"_ the female sang, swishing back and forth, making gestures to match the lyrics. "_So what? If we hang just to hang, ain't no shame, we gon' do what we want to,"_ she swayed her hips around, showing how she meant her words, many of the guild joining her.

She moved her way to the very edge of the stage and kneeled down, extending a hand to the crowd. "_Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones to care,"_ she sang as she moved her outstretched hand back to the guild on the stage. "_Somehow we found it here, we found us a home,"_ she sang out before standing up and moving back to the siblings and began the chorus again.

Scylla and the female counterpart both moved close to the mic as they began to sing. "_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that, we are, we are. Close as close can be," _they sung out as senso picked both of them up and place them on his shoulders, making them squee slightly before continuing.

Mira appeared on Senso's back, holding onto him so she could join in the singing. "_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed," _the three sang together, showing surprising harmony in their voices. "_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause, we are, we are family," _they sang before the female jumped off Senso.

The female counterpart danced over towards Erza, grabbing her hand and dragging her over towards Senso. "_OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange, but really they make us stronger,"_ she sang pushing Erza right into Senso who looked at her before shrugging with a slight smirk. "_And I wouldn't replace not a thing, mother or father, cause we,"_ she moved back over the Senso and hoping back on his shoulder.

The trio of ladies on Senso's body began to sing again. "_Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones to care,"_ they sang as Senso moved around the stage with them on him, keeping them perfectly balanced. "_Somehow we found it here, we found us a home," _they sang before jumping off Senso and grabbing onto other guild members, who in turn grabbed onto others.

Soon, the whole guild was connected, and all of them sang. "_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that, we are, we are. Close as close can be,"_ they all sang, not caring if it didn't sound right, because even the crowd joined in.

Everyone in the town center was singing, all enjoying themselves. "_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed,"_ they all sang together moving and dancing together. "_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause, we are, we are family,"_ they all stopped singing except for Scylla and the female counterpart.

As Mira hopped off of Senso, the two remaining girls on his shoulder moved close to the mic. "_Family/We are,"_ they sang the lines separately, their voice carrying out softly. "_We are, we are family,"_ they finished the song together, their voices trailing off into silence before the whole town center erupted into cheers and whistles.

**One week later…**

A week had passed since the harvest festival and the whole battle for Fairy Tail incident with Laxus.

Everyone, except Scylla, was shocked when Master Makarov had told everyone that he had expelled Laxus from Fairy Tail. Natsu was especially furious at the news because to him it would mean that he wouldn't be able to get that rematch against Laxus. Scylla had then told Natsu that on the day he left, he told her that he would be coming back, which cheered up the pyro wizard very quickly.

Lucy was sitting at the bar, resting her head on the counter. She was recently recovering from the stressful event that involved an interviewer from Sorcerer's weekly magazine coming in to do an article about Fairy Tail. Sadly Lucy, who was excited to be interviewed and be involved in her favorite magazine, found out the hard way that the interviewer wasn't interested in talking to her _at all_. And to top it all off, thanks to Mirajane's matchmaking fantasizing about Lucy and Natsu making a cute couple, it became hard for the celestial wizard to stop having images and thoughts about her and Natsu being in a relationship. Which Lucy wasn't ready to admit that actually happening at this point in her life.

Mirajane walked up to her from behind the counter with a friendly smile. "Hi Lucy," she said greeting the now depressed blonde wizard. "Natsu still saying no about going job hunting?" she asked, thinking that is what was upsetting the poor girl.

Lucy looked up at Mira with a frown. "I forgot about all of that," she muttered softly before she lifted her head off the counter. Lucy then shook her head before she spoke. "No, it isn't that," she said before she smirked at Mira. "Even though winning that contest did help me pay my rent for my apartment," she added with a smile before frowning sadly again. "I don't think it will last long before I have to gather up the money again," she said with a heavy sigh.

"That's life, sweetheart. You just need to deal with it," a male voice spoke from behind her. "If life was easy everyone would be living the highlife and not having to resort to demons and dark magic to get what they want," the voice added, making Lucy turn around in her barstool.

Lucy looked to see Senso, again in his hound form. "Hey, Senso," she greeted him with a friendly smile before she looked around to see where Scylla was. "Where's Scylla? Usually, the two of you are joined at the hip on days like this," she asked not seeing a single sign of the blind water dancer. Lucy then looked back at the dog curiously. "Did she stay home today?" she asked the demon dog.

Senso shrugged his dog shoulders in response. "She is entitled to have some time alone to herself," he said as if it wasn't a big that he wasn't with her. "My little sister is always like this when it is around this time of the year," he added before he changed into his human form and took a seat at the bar ordering his usual drink.

Lucy looked at him a bit confused. "Uh...What do you mean 'around this time of the year'?" she asked him.

Senso turned to her with a perplexed look on his face. "Seriously? You guys haven't figured it out?" he asked, not noticing that Erza happened to be walking past him.

"Figure out what?" Erza asked him with one hand on her hip.

Senso smirked at the red head before he took a swig of his drink. "Wow, been with Scylla this long and you are supposed to be her 'friends'. How sad," he said in an almost sarcastic tone that Erza instantly took offense to.

Erza glared at the demon, her anger affecting everyone nearby who happen to be overhearing the conversation. Forgetting to be in control of her temper, the scarlet warrior grabbed Senso by the collar, lifting him off of the stool and hovering a few inches off the ground. "Tell me, what were we supposed to figure out about Scylla?" she asked with a growl.

Gray, Natsu, and Happy moved towards her, trying to prevent Erza from getting her ass handed to her by Senso..._again._

"Erza! Calm down!" Gray shouted at her. "Have you forgotten that he is a demon?!"

"Yeah! It's not worth it if you are going to beat it out of him!" Happy agreed, floating right by Erza's face. "And Scylla isn't here to prevent him from killing you!" he added with a scared tone of voice.

Senso smirked down at Erza before he instantly took the form of mist, making him literally slip through Erza's fingers. "Better control that temper of yours or you'll soon learn how really stupid it is to take a page out of Laxus's book by being so cocky," he said before he solidified himself by the bar and left the payment for his drink on the bar. "Since it is another boring day here, I think I'll head out," he said as he started to walk to the guild hall doors with his hands in his back pockets. Senso suddenly stopped right in the doorway before he slowly turned his head to look at the others. "And to answer your question earlier," he said to them before he shrugged his shoulders, again acting like it was no big deal. "I was saying that you guys haven't figured it out that it is Scylla's birthday tomorrow," he added, saying it loud and clear for all of the members in the Guild Hall to hear. He then gave them his trademark demonic smile before turning his head and walked out of the guild hall. Once he was outside at the front gate he softly snickered to himself. "Those guys are complete idiots," he muttered to himself. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when Scylla tells them that her birthday is this weekend!" he said, trying to keep himself from laughing too hard as he heard the chaos that erupted from the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

Erza looked snow white pale as Senso's words echoed in her head. "Scylla's...Birthday…" she whispered.

Happy slowly floated down to the bar, looking as shocked as Erza was.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy said softly looking down to the floor.

Mirajane quickly ran to the stage in the guild hall and grabbed the floating mic. "Listen! Everyone!" she shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Tomorrow is Scylla's birthday!" she announced to the entire guild receiving the obvious reaction of surprised gasps and shouts. "I don't know about you, but I think we should give one of our comrades a birthday party and celebrate it with her. What do you guys say to that?" she asked them before the entire hall was filled with cheering.

Erza instantly got control over herself again before she leaped onto the stage. She turned to face the guild members. "All right everyone! Let's get this guild hall decorated with party streamers and balloons!" she said giving out the orders. "One-third of you go out and buy some birthday party decorations!" Erza added pointing at one section of the hall. "Another third of you should go out and find some food supplies and see if you can prepare some of Scylla's favorite foods!" she continued before looking at the remaining lot in the hall. "Everyone else, go out and find a wonderful birthday gift for her!" she added before she pointed at her teammates. "Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, Happy, you guys are helping me make Scylla's birthday cake!" she shouted at them before she looked at Mirajane and Elfman. "Mira, I leave the rest up to you and Elfman," she said softly before she leapt off the stage as everyone else around her began preparing for the birthday party that was tomorrow.

The very next day Scylla couldn't help but feel something was going on and she was the only person who wasn't in on it as she had woken up this morning by Lucy, Mira, Erza and Happy bursting into her house telling her to wear her best party dress.

"_Are they setting me up on a date?_' she thought to herself as Lucy summoned up her celestial Spirit Cancer to style up her hair, which was a stylistic fishtail braid with little seashell hair accessories weaved in and out of it, giving her the image of her looking almost like a mermaid. Or at least that was the impression she was getting since she couldn't exactly see what she looked like at that moment since the girls forbid Senso from entering her bedroom. "Uh...Not that I don't appreciate you guys dressing me up, but what is going on?" she asked them once they finished putting her in a sea foam colored Muumuu long dress that was slightly mermaid lined on the skirt with a matching colored ruffle trim around the neckline. Scylla felt really uncomfortable since she didn't have any clue as to why her friends were suddenly doing all of this.

"No time to explain! We have to get going, otherwise, Natsu is going to eat all of the food!" Lucy said as she grabbed Scylla's wrist and dragged Scylla out the door soon followed by the other girls. "Trust me, you don't want to miss this!" Lucy added as they left her house and took her to the guild house.

"Oh, so we are going out to a restaurant?" Scylla guessed as she walked unwillingly with them. Scylla then frowned at that. "Wait, if we were, then just one of you would've been enough to escort me…" she said softly as the strong wave of panic started to creep up her spine.

"Don't worry Scylla," Erza said in a comforting tone of voice. "You'll understand once we get to the guild hall. "We wish we had more time to prepare but Senso didn't exactly give us a fair warning till yesterday, so we made do with what we got," she added before the girls arrived at the Guild Hall front Gate.

Scylla's eyes widened as soon as she heard Senso's name being mentioned along with the mention of 'time to prepare'. "_Oh, Senso,_" she thought in her head as she finally figured out what was going on. "_You told them today was my birthday!?_" she shouted in her mind, feeling anger and rage boil up inside her, given that Senso just pulled the biggest prank on all of Fairy Tail. Scylla didn't have much more time to think of anything else as they entered the Guild Hall which was dead silent to her ears. Lucy had then let go of Scylla's hand, leaving her completely and figuratively in the dark. "Guys?" Scylla asked softly as she had her hands outstretched in front of her, hating how she felt vulnerable and alone.

Suddenly Scylla felt Senso, in his hound form, brush against her legs. She instantly used the link between them to finally be able to see where she was. And she saw that the entire guild hall was completely pitch black. "Ok, this isn't funny guys," she said with a slightly shaky voice. "Only Senso is allowed to-!" she started to say but was suddenly cut off with the guild hall suddenly lighting up, followed by popping sounds.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places, wearing silly party hats that look like little kids would wear. "Happy birthday Scylla!" they all shouted at her, taking her somewhat by surprise. Levy hopped onto the stage and used her letter magic and conjured up in an ocean themed style of font spelling out the words; HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCYLLA!

Scylla slowly covered her mouth as she tried to contain her shocked expression. Her feelings then became out of control as she soon started shedding some tears. "Guys…" she said softly before she suddenly remembered who was responsible for all of this. She then slowly turned towards Senso, giving him a very angry glare. Scylla then started pounding Senso on the head, hitting him repeatedly with her fists with the speed of a jack hammer. "You son of a bitch!" she shouted at him as everyone looked at her with confused expressions. "You have pulled some stunts in my life time, but this one just takes the cake!" she continued yelling at him. "I can't believe you pulled a stunt like this!" Scylla added as she then started to pull at his wolf ears.

Happy floated right to Scylla looking at her a bit confused. "Uh, Scylla? Why are you hurting Senso?" he asked her.

Scylla turned towards Happy as she then put Senso's wolf head in a chokehold. "Because he just pulled a prank on you guys!" she replied before looking at the others with an apologetic smile on her face. "My birthday wasn't today," she explained to them. "My birthday isn't until this _weekend_," she added before she turned to glare at Senso. "This demon just made you guys do all of this just for his sick and twisted sense of humor."

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Senso, who had switched to his human form and had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He stuck out his tongue before saying a phase. "Meep, meep," before he ran out of the guild hall at top speed with all the guild members chasing after him, aiming to beat his demonic ass into a bloody pulp.

Scylla sighed heavily as she heard the guild hall chase after Senso. "I let my guard down with him for one whole day, and he goes and pulls a stunt like this," she sighed as she rested one hand against her face. "Sometimes he is just impossible," she sighed again before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mirajane smiled as her hand rested on her shoulder. "At least he got everyone to know that your birthday was coming. We all didn't have a clue about it until he told us yesterday," she said with a bright and cheerful smile, once again looking on the brighter side of this situation.

Scylla smiled at that before she shook her head. "I know. And I am so happy that you all did this for me," she said before she had a sad dark expression on her face. "I haven't celebrated my birthday like this before. Granted I had celebrated it with a few of my friends in the Renegade Faction guild, but I haven't had a full-scale surprise birthday party like this since…" she continued to say but then stopped as she felt Senso's arms wrap around her. She smiled at his brotherly hug, suspecting that he sensed her about to bawling out tears. "I was starting to wonder when you would come back. You always loved getting the party going," she said teasing him in the only way a sister could tease her brother. "Even the ones you cause the most trouble in," she added with a smirk.

Senso smiled at her before he made his wolf-like grin. "That's how I am sister, and you are the unlucky one who is stuck with me," he teased back, earning a laugh out of her. Senso then turned back into a hound to give her the ability to see again. "So...What do you guys say we get this party started huh?" he said before he looked at the food buffet. "And look, there isn't a waiting line," he added with a huge smirk on his wolf face.

Scylla burst out laughing, holding her hands to her stomach that was now hurting from all of the laughings. "What did I tell ya?" she said to the others, still laughing herself silly. "He is just impossible!" she laughed, shaking her head.

The others soon joined in on the laughing before they started the party before the other guild members came back, having given up wanting to kill Senso.

About two hours into the party, after everyone had eaten the food and cake, they got Scylla to sit on a throne chair at the center stage that had almost all of her birthday presents surrounding her. "This is going to take a while," she nervously giggled as she saw all of the presents. Soon Scylla began to open them one by one, thanking each person who gave her a present. Some of them were sweet, silly, useful, and helpful at the beginning but then the last of the presents were all more of the seductive and adult theme which made her blush with embarrassment. She was about to get up from the chair after opening the final present when suddenly a huge black crow appeared out of nowhere and landed on her lap. The bird then instantly turned into a black birthday present wrapped in a European fashion. "This has to be from Erebus," she said softly before she opened the present and peeked inside the box. She laughed nervously as she pulled out what was inside.

Erza blushed pink with embarrassment as she saw Scylla hold up a gothic leather cabaret dancer costume that instantly got a few wolf whistles from the men in the audience. "How indecent!" she said under her breath. "No way she would wear something like that in public!"

Scylla shook her head before she put it back in the box and rested it to the side of the chair with the other opened presents. "Remind me to not wish him happy Halloween this year, cause something tells me that was his twisted way of asking 'Trick or Treat'," she said with a smirk before she got up from the chair and stretched out her back. She suddenly cried out when Mirajane appeared on the stage and pulled her close.

"Ok, boys!" she said to the guild with a teasing wink at them. "This is the moment you all have been waiting for! Let's see who gets to dance with the birthday girl!" she said announcing it like it was a big event, which judging from the reaction of all of the men in the audience screaming 'me!', 'me!', 'pick me!'

Scylla nervously laughed, feeling that Mira just put her up for auction and was selling her to the highest bidder.

Mira looked among the men in the crowd searching, or at least looking like she was searching for the lucky man who Scylla was going to pick to do the first dance with her. "Who, oh, who is it going to be?" she said almost singing the question. Mira then looked back to Scylla having the flying microphone float towards her. "Well, Scylla? Who is the lucky boy tonight?" she teased her.

Scylla lightly blushed pink with embarrassment, again feeling like she was being thrown amongst the hungry and horny wolves. She used Senso's eyes to look among the crowd, looking all of the boys over. She really didn't know which one to pick, since she didn't want to hurt any of their feelings. This was going to be a tough choice for her to make, that much was certain. Scylla glanced over the crowd two more times before she caught a glimpse of Gray, who was arguing with Natsu about something.

Scylla frowned as she looked at Gray. For some reason she couldn't understand, she felt a bit sad that Gray wasn't asking for the first dance. But she shouldn't be that much surprised since she knew that Gray wasn't interested in dating at the moment. So Scylla began to look over the crowd again and slowly formed a smile on her face as she then saw one person who she knew would be fun to dance with. She pointed directly at the one that she was going to choose, having a big smile on her face. "I choose Gajeel!" she said aloud into the mic taking everyone, especially Gajeel, completely by surprise.

Everyone's jaws dropped, besides Senso who leaned his head back and laughed his ass off.

Gajeel pointed to himself with a stupefied expression. "Me?" he asked saying it more to himself than to Scylla. Before he could continue, he was pushed forward by Senso right into Scylla who had been escorted to the dance floor by Elfman.

Scylla smiled at Gajeel before she gently took his hands, pulling him closer to her. "First time dancing with a girl?" she asked him, looking up at him with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Don't worry, I'll make it easy for you."

Gajeel gulped slightly before he grinned and grasped her hands in return.

Scylla giggled before she helped moved his hands with one placed to her waist while she held the other hand, pretty much holding Gajeel like they were about to waltz. The spot light shined down on them as a slow song began to play. Scylla helped Gajeel by helping him take the lead, making sure he would slowly stop being so nervous. "See? I told you it was easy," she said to him with a sweet smile. "Just relax and have fun," she softly whispered to him before she made him twirl her around, making it look like Gajeel had done a dance like this before.

Natsu and Gray continued shouting at one another, until Gray noticed that Scylla was dancing with Gajeel. "Huh? Why is Scylla dancing with Gajeel?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Natsu frowned at that before he shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? Maybe he asked her to?" he said before he looked at Gray with a confused expression. "It's not like you claimed her or anything right?" he added before he looked past Gray and saw Lucy starting to get on the dancefloor with Elfman. "What the Hell?!" he shouted before he started walking towards the pair.

Gray continued to stare at Scylla as she danced with Gajeel. For some reason he couldn't explain, he had a sudden urge to go and fight the iron dragon slayer. " '_It's not like you claimed her or anything right?'" _Gray thought as Natsu's words played over and over in his mind.

Senso saw the look in Gray's eyes and smirked. '_Talk about turning green with envy,_' the demon thought before he walked to Gray and patted him on the back. "Don't get your boxers in a twist," he said with a demonic smirk. "If you are so eager to dance with her, you can just ask her for the next song," he added before he leaned in to whisper in Gray's ear. "If you weren't so busy arguing with Natsu, she _would've_ picked you," Senso whispered to the ice mage before he pulled away.

Gray felt his heart thump at Senso's words, unsure whether if he should take the demon's word or not.

Senso smirked at Gray, enjoying the inner turmoile he was sensing from the young ice mage. He then noticed Juvia out of the corner of his eye, seeing her by the buffet table. "If you'll excuse me, I do believe I see a delicious looking morsel at the buffet table," he said, excusing himself before he made a beeline straight for the blue-haired maiden.

Gray looked at Senso before glancing back at Scylla. Senso did have a point. If he wanted to dance with Scylla, he should just go right up and ask her himself. Gray then straightened his shoulders and made his way across the dancefloor, right as the next song was about to start.

Scylla smiled at Gajeel as the music ended. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked him gently patting his hand. "For someone who said he doesn't dance, you are pretty good," she added, giving the iron dragon a complement.

Gray walked over to the two looking at them as they smiled at each other, quickly squashing the feeling of jealousy, finding it to be pointless. "Mind if I take the next dance?" he asked holding out his hand. They two of them looked at one another before Gajeel guided Scylla's hand over to Gray's and backed away.

"Of course, have fun you two," he said before making his way over to Team Shadow Gear, the two male members arguing over who should dance with Levy. "Excuse me fellas, but I'll take this one," he said grabbing Levy by her hand and taking her a few meters away from the two and began to dance with her. Levy was blushing bright red, but she made no move to pull away.

Scylla instantly recognized that it was Gray since he was the only one to have cold hands. Her heart was beating so fast as she felt Gray hold her close to him. "So," she said trying to find something to talk about but was coming up blank.

At the bar area in the guild hall, Mira looked at Gray and Scylla with one of her angelic smiles. "They look so cute together," she cooed softly to herself. "Looks like my 'birthday dance romance' scheme is working," she added with a smirk as she glanced at Gajeel and Levy seeing them on the dance floor.

A young man, dressed all in black and icy blue clothing peeked his head into the guild hall and scanned the area. Once he spotted Mirajane at the bar, a smirk slowly formed on his face before he started making his way around the dance floor towards her. "Excuse me, miss?" he said to her, playing on the act that he was just a scared weak man that was scared of everyone in the guild hall.

Mira turned towards him and gave him a sweet smile, trying to calm down the frightened man who appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, sir? What can I help you with?" she asked him before she looked into his eyes. For some reason she couldn't understand, she was getting the feeling that this man was more than what he appeared to be. "Are you here to join Fairy Tail? Or perhaps you are here to post a job on our job board?" she asked him.

The young man, keeping up his scared little mouse act and pulled the left side of his leather jacket open. He then pulled something out of the inside pocket and showed it to her. "I was hired to deliver this package," he said as he handed the said package to her. "I don't know exactly what it is for, but it was for someone named 'Scylla Arete'," he added before he scanned the area, again keeping up the scared act. The young man then looked back at Mira, giving her an apologetic smile. He pointed at the small black and blue ribboned package, being careful to not touch the surface of the wrapping. "From what I was told, it is a birthday present. I don't know what it is either," he added shrugging his shoulders at her.

Mira looked at the package curiously, as she listened to what the stranger said. What creeped her out was that when the man handed her this small package, it felt ice cold to the touch. "Does this package have a return address?" she asked the man.

The young man shook his head in reply. "No. All I know is that the sender said that Scylla would know exactly who it is from as soon as she opened it. Whatever that means," he said before he looked over his shoulder, getting all tense and jumpy again. The young man then looked nervous before he looked at Mira with another apologetic smile. "And don't worry about paying for the package, the sender paid for it already," he added before the young man suddenly walked away from the bar.

Mira began to chase after him, calling out to him to stop but by the time she got to the other side of the bar the young man disappeared into the crowd.

The young man could only smile as he walked out of the guild hall and ran across the street into an alleyway. He had done his job and hoped his boss would be pleased with him. The young man had just entered another alleyway before he suddenly felt something stab him right in the back. He looked down to see a sharp pointed end of an ice sword sticking out of his chest. It suddenly became hard for him to breathe as he struggled to turn around and see who stabbed him in the back. His eyes widened with shock and terror as he saw that it was his own boss who stabbed him in the back. "B-B-Boss..? Why…?" he asked, choking on his own blood.

The shadowed figure the young man was facing only replied with a cold and heartless laugh. "Simple really," an icy female voice spoke from the dark shadow. "You were told to directly give it to the target, not have one of the sluts of Fairy Tail do it for you," the female voice added before another ice sword came out of the shadow figure. "Sad to say, you are no longer an agent for us. Good-bye," she added almost singing the words to the young man before the ice sword was suddenly swung towards the young man instantly cutting his neck...

Scylla smiled at Gray as he leaded her to her usual sitting spot in the guild hall. "Thanks, Gray," she said to him as he helped her into her chair. She heard Gray pull up and chair and sensed him sitting down next down to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him sit really close to her. '_Calm down Scylla!_' she mentally screamed to herself. '_It's not like Gray has sat this close to you before!_' she added before she gave him a sweet smile.

Gray smiled down at her, noticing that Scylla's cheeks were blushing pink which for some odd reason he found to be quiet cute. "No problem," he said to her before he gently rested his arm on the back of her chair, resting his hand on her shoulder. He made a quick look to see if Senso was watching them before he looked back at her. "Even a water dancer needs to rest her feet," he added with an amused smirk. "Plus it is your birthday party, so you can do whatever you want," Gray said as he shrugged his shoulders. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sesno teasing Juvia again. Gray shook his head, not wanting to know what was going on there before he looked towards the bar and waved at Mira, signaling her to bring them a drink. "Mira is going to bring us something to drink," he told Scylla before he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say to her now.

"So," Scylla said breaking the small uncomfortable silence between them. "Does Fairy Tail always throw birthday parties?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Or is this one of those rare occasions?"

Gray chuckled in response. "No," he answered. "We always celebrate everyone's birthdays. The master made it a rule since we all think of everyone in the guild as family," he added before he noticed Mira coming towards them carrying a tray this time, instead of just the drinks like she would usually do. He also noticed the puzzled expression on Mira's face, another thing that was out of character for her. "What's wrong Mira?"

Mira looked at Gray, trying to look like her usual self but was failing miserably. "Oh, it's nothing…" she said as she served their drinks. "Someone just dropped off a strange package just now," she added holding up the small item from her serving tray.

Gray raised a brow as he looked at the package. "Who is it from?" he asked Mira. "Cause it looks like it doesn't have a return address…" he said before he took the package from Mira and looked it over.

Mira shrugged her shoulders, looking at the package with the same curious expression as Gray. "I don't know. The guy who dropped it off ran out of here before I could get any answers out of him. The poor man acted as if he made so much as a sound that one of us was going to kill him over it," she replied before she looked at Scylla. "He did say that Scylla would know who the present was from once she opened it...Or so he had been told," she added as Gray put the package down in front of Scylla.

Scylla reached her hands out and touched the present, instantly shivering to the cold touch of the package wrapping. "It's cold," she said softly before she moved the package to her nose. She sniffed the package to be sure it didn't have anything like poison or gun powder on it. "It isn't a bomb or anything poisoned," she added explaining to Gray and Mira to what she was doing. Scylla frowned as she felt the shape of the package, which was either a small square or a small rectangle that was very thin. "Best to open it and get it all over with," she said with a half smile before she began opening the package, ripping the wrapping paper bit by bit. As she opened the package, Scylla felt the air around her become ice cold. Once she had the wrapping completely off, she gently touched the surface of the item and frowned as she discovered that the present she had been given, was a small book. "A book?" she said a bit confused. "Why would a complete stranger be so scared of delivering a book?" she asked turning her head towards Gray.

Gray looked at the cover of the book and looked as puzzled as Scylla was. The book was bound in a blue leather with gold font and an illustrated picture of a young woman surrounded by small fish and ocean waves. What irritated Gray about the picture was that the woman looked like she was crying since her face was covered by her hands and that she was on her knees in a manner that just called out the word 'despair' to him. And it also made his stomach turn. "Well, whoever sent it either mailed this as a joke or is just stupid," he said to Scylla, gently rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Scylla ran her fingers over the cover to see if she could feel the engraving of the book's title. "What is the title? I can't exactly read it since the font isn't deeply engraved into the cover," she asked turning towards Mira.

Mira leaned over and looked at the book's title. "Hmm, it says just one word. 'Undine'," she said reading the title aloud. She looked at the word and was more confused than she was earlier. She had just turned to ask Scylla who she thought would send her this book before the entire guild hall was filled was Scylla's terrified scream. The sudden sound of it made Mira nearly fall backward onto the floor.

Gray let go of his ears, which he had covered when Scylla screamed and looked over to her to see what was wrong but saw that she was frozen stiff and hyperventilating.

Natsu ran over to them to see what had happened only to see the current state of Scylla, Gray, Mira, and the book before feeling a very, very familiar presence surround all of them.

Scylla's face was pale snow white as she continued to hyperventilate short soft breaths. Her fingers covering her mouth as her body trembled, despite feeling Gray's hands rubbing up and down her arms, trying to comfort her. The voices of her past memories echoed in her ears and to her the entire world was dead silent. To everyone else around them, it looked like someone had just mailed her a dead animal or a human body part. Scylla slowly leaned towards Gray, wanting to feel safe and secure. She trembled as she hid her tear-streaked face against his chest, feeling the ice mage's arms wrap around her.

Suddenly Scylla felt the feeling of nothingness surround her and the others. Senso's black smokey form enveloping them all before he condensed around her, separating her from Gray, but still within arms reach of him. She felt his arms condense and wrap around her, bring her close and shielding her from the view of the others. He looked around, his eyes passing over Gray and Mira, before settling on the book. Once seeing the title, his eyes flared deep crimson, tendrils shooting out of his body and wrapping him and Scylla in an almost cocoon-like structure. He looked towards Natsu from the cracks in the cocoon, looking him in the eye. "**Burn that book to ashes,"** he growled out, his tone entirely demonic. Natsu took one look before he set the book ablaze, turning it to ash in a matter of seconds.

Mira took a step towards them looking at Scylla with concern. "Is she all right? If I knew that package that man gave me was going to hurt her, I wouldn't have given it to her in the first place," she said, looking at the burnt remains.

Gray looked at the ashy remains before he looked at Senso with an angry expression. "I hate to ask this, but what is the significance of sending Scylla the fairy tale book about Undine? I know that the story is similar to the little mermaid story, only it involved a young girl being accused of being a water demon in disguise and being betrayed by her beloved husband and his jealous ex, which resulted in her turning into sea water. With her ending up killing him as a ghost or something like that in the end," he said to the demon. "And don't tell us it means nothing Senso. Scylla wouldn't have reacted like that if it was just nothing!" he added as his anger started boiling up inside him.

Senso made no move to answer his demands, his full attention on Scylla, who was still frozen but wasn't hyperventilating anymore. He was whispering in a very low tone that no one, not even Natsu or Gajeel could hear, into Scylla's ear. "It's ok, they won't get you again, you know I won't allow that to happen again," he kept repeating this mantra over and over again, trying to unfreeze Scylla.

"They know where I am…" she softly whispered to him. "They have found me…" she whispered again as the tears started to come down her cheeks again. "They'll come for me…" Scylla whispered with fear in her voice. Scylla then suddenly jolted as something suddenly just occurred to her. "They are going to come for Fairy Tail...FOR OUR FAMILY!" she said her voice changing from sounding like a scared rabbit to a roaring Dragon.

Senso tightened his hold on her as the others backed away in shock at her mood change. "I know, but we made plans," he said drawing a slightly heated confused look from her. He reached into his jacked, pulling out an object before throwing it out of the cocoon. Once it hit the ground, it expanded into a stand that lit up with magic circles and an image appeared. One of someone that Team Natsu knew.

The image Erebus flashed into existence, in all his plague doctor glory. "Ah, what a wonderful surprise," he said, his tone full of amusement. "To what do I owe the pleasure-" he had stopped finishing that sentence once he saw the state of Senso and Scylla, his mood instantly changing. "What is wrong with Annabelle Lee, mutt?" he demanded, his tone aggressive and harsh.

Senso took a few moments before he opened up the cocoon to show the two of them more. "Jack," he said softly, normally the use of that name what anger Erebus, but the tone stopped his anger in its tracks. "They found us," he said softly, Erebus freezing just as Scylla had earlier.

Scylla looked at the ashy remains of the book. "They sent me a book...The Fairy Tale story of _Undine_," she told Erebus her voice slightly shaking. "Sent an underling to do it, but it's definitely from them...I wouldn't be surprised if they left _something else_ behind just to cover their tracks…" she added she turned to where she could hear Erebus's voice.

Erebus looked at Scylla his form still before he turned his gaze to look directing into Senso's eyes. "Is that so… Then I take it that it is time to activate all of our resources, brother?" he asked, shocking all of Fairy Tail.

"What?!" Erza said, nearly shouting at the top of her lungs. "First of all, explain what is going on. And two, I find it hard to believe that you two have planned anything together given the fact that last I checked, _you hate each other's guts_," she said explaining to the other guild members who had never met Erebus as her team members have. She then pointed a finger at Erebus with a warning glare. "And don't you start acting like your last encounter with Senso was just your sick and twisted way of a friendly chat!" she said giving him a fair warning.

"I have to agree," Gray said as he moved closer to Scylla. "And I haven't forgotten how you nearly got Scylla killed, either. So there is no way that I am letting you two leave us in the dark on this," he added glaring at both of them, mostly at Erebus though.

Natsu grinned at Senso before he clapped his hands together. "Come on, Sensy, if there is a fight going on I want in on it! There's no way I am going to let you two have all the fun without me!"

Both Erebus and Senso shook their heads. "There is no need to fight him Natsu," Senso said before he looked over to Gray. "Scylla getting hurt was an accident Gray," he continued before he turned to Erza. "And while you may have learned to drop your mask, but you still need to work on demanding shit that doesn't concern you," he said with a familiar tone in his voice that hadn't been used since the tower. He looked back down to Scylla before he looked back to Erebus. "Yes, activate all of them."

Erza drew her sword and pointed it at Senso. "Doesn't concern me? Someone just threatened one of my comrades, one of my friends Senso! I'd say it _does_ concern me!" she shouted at him. "And given the Hell we have been through together, I think everyone, and I do mean everyone deserves to know what is going on!"

Some of the guild members all mumbled in agreement.

Senso didn't even blink at the sword pointed at him. In fact, he didn't as a tendril shot up from his body, yanked the sword away and broke it in half like a toothpick. "Are all of our agents and syndicates ready to be used brother?" he asked Erebus, not paying attention to the others besides Scylla.

Erza glared at him, her rage reflected in her eyes.

Scylla felt uncomfortable now since Erza did bring up a good point. "Senso...Their lives are going to be at risk...They should know what's coming their way," she said in a gentle tone of voice. "We can't leave our family and our guild in the dark," she added before she shead a tear. "You know what happened the last time I kept something from my own family, and I don't want to go through all of that again."

Lucy, who had been silent up till now raised a brow at Scylla's words. '_Again?_' Lucy thought to herself. '_Does this mean this has happened to them before?_' she thought again before she looked at Erebus with a questioning gaze. '_Count Creepy over there definitely knows more than we do. That much is certain,_' she speculated before she looked back at Senso. '_And for Senso and him to be this serious, it could only mean that Fairy Tail is about to get into another fight,_' she thought before she unconsciously grabbed onto Natsu's arm, feeling a bit afraid.

While it could not be seen, Erebus raised an eyebrow. "Family, I hear? So the little pixies have wormed their way in have they?" he said softly, his tone low but having a slight hint of fondness and amusement.

Senso snorted softly, "More like a fungus."

Erebus snorted in return, a small part of his usual sinister jovial demeanor returning. "Still a hard ass aren't you, brother?" the question was rhetorical, they both knew the answer. "Yes, all of our agents and syndicates are ready and waiting."

Natsu looked a bit confused at Erebus's words. "What is he talking about? Senso has always been an ass," he muttered under his breath.

Gajeel stepped forward glaring at Erebus. Not trusting the creep about as far as he could toss him after cutting him to pieces with his iron sword. "Ok pal," he said to Senso with a knowing stare. "Just what the hell is going on? Stop pretending like we aren't here and tell us what we need to know!"

Senos once again ignored them all. "Good, activate them all. They know their targets and objectives," he said before a tendril shot out and broke another sword from Erza. "Learn your place Erza, or I will break you if necessary," he said softly, with a hint of steel in his tone.

Scylla tensed up as she tried to prevent herself from screaming at Senso to tell the others what is going on. Knowing she had no other choice, she took a soft deep breath and turned her head towards where she could hear Senso's voice. "Senso...I am calm now. Revert to your normal form please," she said softly to him.

Senso's form stilled before it began to receded and shape into his hound form, his tail wrapping around Scylla, all the way up to her shoulders. "You can tell them, me and brother have some… Plans to enact," he said, not looking away from Erebus.

Scylla nodded her head before she took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she is about to say. "First, I apologize in advance for what hell you guys will no doubt be suffering from because of me," she started to say, lacing her hands together in front of her stomach. Scylla closed her blind eyes as she tried to figure out the right words to say. She then opened her eyes and held her head up high when she started to speak again. "I know who sent me that book," she said to the guild.

"Who was it?" Mira asked taking a step towards her.

Scylla closed her eyes tight as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come. "It was from my older siblings," she answered receiving shocked expressions from the entire guild hall. Scylla could sense all of their eyes on her before she continued on. "That book...Its' story...Was a very well known tale in the area where I was born," she said giving them a little bit of her childhood. "They would call me Undine. A nickname I grew to fear and hate for the rest of my life," she said before she gave them a half smile. "And given the fact that I was a water mage with the...unique...ability involving animals it didn't take long for our village to start labeling me like that," she continued as the memories slowly came flooding back. "My parents, along with Senso, never called me by that name," she added with a sad smile.

Erza looked completely shocked as she heard what Scylla was telling them.

Mira took another step towards Scylla, still confused about something. "Wait a minute, why would your siblings send you something that was going to give you bad memories? I mean, come on," she said in disbelief. "Your siblings wouldn't be that cruel...Right?" she asked as the memories of her, her little sister and Elfman when they were kids.

Natsu also had memories pop into his head at that. Memories of someone very dear to him. '_Lisana,'_ he thought himself as he saw his childhood best friend.

Scylla scoffed at Mira's words. "Don't start thinking that my siblings ever cared for me," she said in a cold tone of voice. "If given the chance, they would've killed me when I was a few days old," she added as she wrapped her arms around herself as if shielding herself from something. "But of course that didn't stop them from bullying me whenever it pleased them," Scylla muttered softly that only Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Senso would've been able to hear her. "But to answer your other question, Mira, I think it was my sister who sent me that damn book," she said to Mira before she rubbed her arms to warm herself. "Given that she is an ice and torture mage this is more her style, wanting to see me act like a scared rabbit," Scylla explained, earning surprised gasps from the guild members around her, especially Gray.

Gray stared at her with wide eyes. "Your sister is an ice mage?!" he asked her in a soft whisper. He couldn't help but fall into his seat next to Scylla as memories of her interactions with them on the island involving his old childhood rival. '_Explains how she was able to fight against Lyon on her own,_' he thought as he looked down to the floor. He then remembered Scylla's reaction to the smell of smoke and looked towards Natsu with confusion. '_Wait a minute, if her sister is an ice mage then why does Scylla respond negatively towards fire?_' he asked himself before he looked at Scylla.

Erebus broke off from the conversation he was having with Senso, turning his eyes towards Scylla. "Before you, little pixies ask why she is so calm with ice queen over there," he pointed to Gray, earning a glare. "And with me, I showed her that not all mages with the same type of magic are the same."

Scylla smiled apologetically at everyone before she continued on. "I haven't spoken to my siblings in years. Although," she said before she moved a free strand of her hair behind her ear. "Senso and I discovered that they are supposedly part of a black magic group. But they are more like assassins on the black magic market," she added before she turned her head to get confirmation from Erebus and Senso.

Senso nodded his head, his eyes almost completely blank. "Yes, they are," he said before his eyes cleared and turned crimson. "And apparently the younger one hasn't been seen in quite a while, guess we know where they are," he said before smoke began to separate from his body and drift all over the guild.

Everyone began to be a little frightened as the smoke started to cover over them.

Mira started to feel numb inside as Scylla's words echoed in her head. She couldn't understand why Scylla's siblings would be so cruel. It didn't make any sense for them to bully their little sister, who she knew to be sweet and kind to others.

Scylla sighed sadly before she rubbed her arms again. "Now you know why I am always kind towards animals," she said before she tilted her head with an amused smile. "And Dragon Slayers," she added softly.

Gajeel understood what she was saying perfectly and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know how to feel about all of this. Other than anger and rage towards those that hurt pretty much the one person who wasn't afraid of him and treated him kindly.

Natsu crossed his arms as he thought back to the demon island, and how he found Scylla that night. '_Could her siblings be the reason for her blindness?_' he thought to himself. His hands tightened around his arms at the mere thought of siblings torturing their own blood.

Erza balled up her fist in anger as she then glared at Erebus and Senso. "And I am going to take a wild guess and say that you two have been preparing for something like this to happen?" she asked them with a raised brow.

Senso and Erebus both snorted in unison and looked at the Requip Mage with an expression of 'Did you seriously just ask that', which was impressive for Erebus as his face was covered by a mask.

Erza glared at them. "Don't give me that look," she growled at them. "The two of you have been ignoring our questions all night, so you two should've expected _someone_ to ask that question," she said with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Not my fault you two acted like a bunch of clams," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Senso raised an eyebrow. "Clams? That's the best you can come up with?"

Erza smirked at him. "I would've called you something else, but given your..._kinks_...I figured you would feel flattered then insulted," she replied. "Plus Clams fits you two perfectly...One has to pull the clam apart before one can eat the meat inside. Just like your mouths," she added with a cold smile.

This time it was Erebus who responded. "Not bad, not bad at all, little Scarlet," he said while giving a slow patronizing clap. "But you are years too late to even compete with the two of us. After all, didn't it take you being beaten in almost every armor you had before you realized going near commando was the best way to have a good time?" you could hear the mocking amusement in his voice.

Every guild members face went pale white at Erebus's words.

Erza glared at him.

Scylla sighed heavily before she turned in her chair. "Erebus...Remind me again why I haven't used my ultimate attack on you yet?"

Scylla could feel the smirk on his smug face. "Because then you be stuck with our ugly ass brother here instead of having my roguishly good looks," he said gestures get towards Senso. "Besides, I'm too sexy to die."

Erza smirked at Scylla knowingly. "I bet the sound of Erebus's screams as he slowly dies by your attack is much more pleasurable than hearing Senso's orgasming moans," she said before she looked at Erebus again. "At least Senso is much more of a challenge."

Erebus looked blankly at Erza from behind his mask before turning his eyes towards Senso. "You were right brother. Redhead, socially awkward, can't insult for shit, our head assassin will love her," he said with a big shot eating grin behind his mask.

Erza raised a brow at that comment.

Scylla's eye twitched before she cleared her throat. "Enough with the ego blowing contest guys…" she said nearly growling it at them. "We are going to have to start planning out curfews and safety precautions until my sister is caught," she added softly before she rested her hands on the table. "And if I know her, she is going to be coming at us, or at least at me with a surprise tactic," Scylla said turning towards where she believed Erza to be. "And believe me, she is no pushover either if she is as I remember her."

Erza looked at Scylla with a raised brow, catching Scylla's last comment. "As you remember her? You are speaking as if you haven't seen her in a long time…" she said to her.

Scylla gave the redhead a half smile in response. "That is because I have," she replied before she closed her eyes. "I haven't had any contact with my sister since I was seven years old," Scylla added hearing Mira, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Lucy take a gasp for breath.

Sesno moved in front of Scylla. "Don't even think about asking whatever questions are coming to mind," he growled out, his eyes flashing crimson again. "We may call you family, but only Erebus has gotten to be that close. He earned the right to know. You all haven't yet," he said, making others step away.

Scylla gently rested her hand on Senso's shoulder, using her bond with the demon to soothe and calm him down.

Suddenly there came a loud scream from outside the Guild Hall that seemed close by.

"Murder! There's been a murder! Someone call the police!" a female voice screamed as the figure of a woman ran down the street that was in front of the guild hall gate.

Scylla instantly felt sick to her stomach and instantly fainted, falling into Gray's arms.

"All of the agents have been activated, if they are spotted, we will know," Senso said as he turned to his smoke form. "Good luck, my brother," he said as he moved out of sight. Erebus stood there before he tipped his hat down.

"And you too brother," Senso said before Erebus's projection disappeared and the device closed.


End file.
